Fate deemed she die, but Crimson wanted her to live
by Ameturi
Summary: To Rias Gremory, Inuko Kusanagi is an enigma. A crossdressing gluttonous tomboy who wouldn't mind dating a young girl if that was their wish, for the right price, only to be killed by the one who asked her out. Now Rias has made Inuko her pawn, but the tomboy seemed to be expecting it. Why does she know about the world of devils? Just who is she? Yuri harem OC. Overpowered OC.
1. Character Profile 1

Authors Note: This is the Character Profile. I'll get to the story in a moment.

* * *

Name: Inuko Kusanagi (current), Inuko Tsurugi (former), Okami Murakumo (real but no longer used)

Past Live: Great King Lucifer, the first devil who led the war against God.

Gender: Female

Age: 17? (2nd Year High School Student)

Height: 6' 7''

Weight: Secret!

Hair: Messy short white hair, turns black upon transformation

Eyes: Blue, turns Red upon being angry, black upon transformation

Occupation: Student, assistant storekeeper, former assassin and classified perfect weapon. And many others that can't be mentioned in this profile.

Hobbies: Cross dressing, Video Games, Restaurant Hunting, Girl Watching, Wine Tasting

Likes: Girls, Booze, Food, Flowers

Dislikes: Parental figures, hospitals, and older sister when she gets annoyingly demanding

Relationships:

Older Sister- Mizuki Kusanagi (head of the family)

Younger Sister- Nina Kusanagi

Older Stepsister- Seika Kusanagi

Legal Sister-in-Law –will mention when she appears.

Partner – Ddraig (Sacred Gear)

Daughters – 11 of them. (from oldest) Plutia, Vert, Noire, Neptune, Blanc, Nepgear, Uni, Ram, Rom, and Peashy. The 11th one will be mentioned soon.

Familiars- Shirahime and Kurohime- Twin dragounds (half dragon, half hellhounds). Shirahime is the white scaled dragound who shoots white lightning. Kurohime is the black scaled dragound who shoots black fire. Both are actually Lucifer's hounds in their former life, reunited with their master (reference to the nameless wolves in Lady Death, appearance referenced to Yugioh's red eyes black and blue eyes white dragon. except they have no wings and are four legged). In the future, they will acquire human forms.

Hitohime- the recently born Dranex (half dragon, half phoenix). Shirahime and Kurohime's younger step sister. She is a red scaled, bird-like dragon creature that shoots red fire and can do a little telekinesis. Former life was Lucifer's hell raven, the first messenger of Lucifer, similar to Odin's ravens. In the future, she will acquire a human form.

One more will be mentioned soon.

Weapons:

Sacred Gear: [Booster Gear] Welsh Dragon Ddriag- One of the 13 Longinus with the power to butcher God or Maou, doubling its user's power every 10 seconds. This is the official information. Inuko has already broken the so called 10 second interval rule and can now infinitely increase her powers. She has also developed the 5 current forms of the Boosted Gear in attune to her abilities. The 6th and 7th form was developed after she became a devil.

Form 0- The one form she can never use. You will know this in time.

Form 1- Twice Critical- This is only a gauntlet form. Boot appear and disappear at will. As it name implies, it boosts the owners power at twice its original. Often used in small fries.

Form 2- Balance Breaker- The full armor form. No difference from the anime. Only mention is that at promotion to different pieces (ex. Knight, Rook, Queen, etc.) Part of the armor changes to suit the piece promotion. (ex. if promoted to knight, leg armor adds blades for speed.)

Form 3- Berserker Rush- Form used when in full rage. Often this is an unconscious transformation, but Ddraig will announce it. This form is mostly armor on the arms and legs. A mask, often in a demonic shape, covers the face to hide it. While it boosts great attack power, the defense is dramatically decrease. Particularly, if someone attacked the heart, they will hit it. But because Inuko is in so called "beserker rage," she cannot feel until later.

Form 4- HDD (Yes, this is right.)- This is Inuko's "goddess" form. While this is not a true HDD, as displayed by the original goddesses, this form has been acquired after countless exposure to the transformations and Ddraig's copying ability. While it seems Ddraig only can copy dragon techniques. The Kusanagi blood in Inuko made it possible to him to copy other techniques. This form was among the first to be copied. In this form, Inuko appears older. Her hair longer, and her eyes a permanent red. The form's wings are two pairs of mechanical wings, like a butterfly. She wears a tight body suit with guantlets with small kite shields and boots. The boots have more emphasize on them. Also her head gear is a two part mask, and a horned halo (perhaps this means something?). The only way Inuko can get to this form is with her daughters activating this. But if not all 11 are there, the time is limited.

Form 5- Crimson Welsh Promotion- This is the Illegal Triana counterpart that Issei got in Kyoto. In this story, Inuko also gets it in Kyoto. Will mention soon. Name is prone to be changed.

Form 6- Great Deragonic Emperor- will mention soon, but this form can combine with Great Red.

Second Sacred Gear: Unknown. Has not been awakened yet.

Ofudas: Inuko uses these little slips of paper with symbols to perform basic magic (kind of like disposable Clow Cards minus the spirits)

Kusanagi?: While not often shown, Inuko will sometimes wear a sword around her neck, often mistaken for a cruxifix. It real form is a katana. What it does it still unknown.

Personality- Whimsical, Carefree, Very gluttonous, Prone to anger, Slightly disobedient, Serious sometimes…., and always nice to girls (some she will not treat nicely). Rare times, she will adopt a cold blooded and sadistic personality that craves violence (only when infected with high concentration of miasma). Other rare times, no emotions.

Abilities before being a Devil:

Shop Keeper: Inuko is the assistant shopkeeper of her sister's variety shop. When her sister doesn't mind the store, if there are customers, she will abide by the laws of fate and grant the wish in exchange for a price. (Reference to xxxholic) But the customers she will only take are girls.

Intimidation Aura: Inuko, when mad or just plain in fighting mode, emits an aura in a shape of a red dragon. (similar to Toriko). Her other siblings can do this only with different animals. Unlike her sisters, her eyes go into complete red, and her canines elongate. Also, she seems to breathe fire. The primary activating emotion for this is anger.

Kicking Techniques: Predominately Inuko's fighting style. She has been forbidden by her sister, Mizuki, to ever use her hands to fight, so she has made use of her legs in combat. If anything, her hands are used in defense.

Sword Dance: Rare to use, but when Inuko's angry enough, she will use weapons. Kusanagi comes into play here. She will need 2 other swords to complete the stance. (Santoryuu from One piece). After which, she will be scolded and lectured by Mizuki.

Other fighting styles: Kickboxing, Fencing, Juugitsu, Kendo, TaeKwondo, Archery, SheQuan, and all known hand to hand and weapons techniques are ingrained in her brain as a child assassin. Nowadays, she still practices it to prevent from getting rusty. Taught most of these things to her kids. If used in public, she will be lectured by Mizuki.

Kusanagi Intuition: This is the so-called Kusanagi intuition that allows Inuko and other Kusanagi's to see into the future. Sometimes, it appears as dreams. Other times, it would be like Inuko already knows it. How this occurs is unknown to most of the general population.

Ability as Devil:

Glam Sight: Enhance eyesight. Able to see the movements people will make into the future. Additionally can see the weakness of individuals in a physical and magical sense. In terms of eyes, her retina will turn red, and her pupils will turn black if this is used (Similar to Rental Magica).

Dress/Armor Break: Similar to the original Dress Break in Highschool DxD. Blows away women's clothes.

Mind Translation: Can read and project the thoughts of individuals for others to hear.

Great King Transformation: when Inuko snaps to a point, her blood will reawaken her to her former self as Great King Lucifer. She adopts a more sinister and cruel personality and can only by stopped by her sister, Mizuki, or when she has lost her energy. In this form, Ddraig will always be in Form 1.

Dragon Tongue: By allowing herself to tap more into Ddraig's power, she has learned the ability to talk the native dragon language, useful when communicating with familiars and dragon folk.

Harem: Rias (primary), Sona, Asia, Akeno, Tsubaki, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Irina, Rossweise (maybe...), Yuuma (read as you go to understand), Kiyome (maybe...)... more to come!

History:

When she was a baby, Okami was taken from her parents who were later killed by a jealous power hungry rival. This person later raised Okami along with his kids, renaming her to Inuko. Inuko spent those days facing the cruelty of her "father" and "mother," the older brother's hatred and the younger daughter who seemed obsessed with her. The only real family figure who showed any kindness and love was the elder sister, Seika Tsurugi.

While growing up, she was not only subjected to physical torture to build up her resistance, but also surgical experimentation to create a perfect assassin. In the future, these experiments will leave permanent faint scars and prevent her from having ever her own children. It will also drive her brain to mess up her needs. A human, as it grows, has 3 innate desires: eat, sex, and sleep. With the experiments, the need for sleep was eliminated, and all she has is an intense desire to consume food and women.

Because she was raised more to be a boy, her mannerisms became rough and cold, until the arrival of a new playmate would make her realize love. This playmate was an older girl who would be her teacher and partner in training. When the younger sister realized her growing feelings, she had tricked Inuko and sealed her with her partner in a cave for days with no food or water. The starving and dehydrated Inuko, still in her youth, would later succumb to the temptations of the flesh. She had taken a bite of her first love, who uttered her name in her last breathe. This caused Inuko to reawaken to her senses and gain temporary insanity. It was at this time that the mutterings to herself was actually her talks with Welsh Dragon Ddraig, who awakened to his partner's rage.

For the days she was sealed, she uttered complete and utter sufferings to her family for this life. This was heard by Mizuki Kusanagi, who had opened her earthy prison to find the malnourished Inuko, clutching a miraculously alive woman. It seemed during the insanity phase, Inuko had kept her alive by continuous chanting of an ancient healing prayer Ddraig had taught her. The shoulder bite was never really recovered, and the woman afterwards had no memory or recollection of what happened to her life. She would spend the rest of her life piecing her memories in a remote hospital.

As for Inuko, she had pledge allegiance to Mizuki and allowed most of her newly acquired powers to be sealed, in exchange Mizuki would help her with her revenge against the Tsurugi family. The older brother and mother would be beheaded and their head would be mounted on a wall for the father to constantly see without any way to move a limb to end his pathetic life. The younger sister had run off, escaping the fate of her family. The older sister, who had no idea what happened was the only family member spared of Inuko's revenge.

Mizuki and Inuko did some digging into her past and found out, after extorting the information from the father, that she was an indirectly member of Kusanagi, a member of the branched off Murakumo family. But since she had no family to return to, by Kusanagi laws, Mizuki made her a Kusanagi through a blood ritual. She kept her name in atonement for not remembering her real parent's faces.

It would come to time that they would hear about Nina, who was the daughter of the woman Inuko had almost killed. With the mother not able to take care of her own child, Inuko insisted on taking care of the infant, in atonement for what she had done. Though young, Mizuki had performed a blood ritual on Nina, and this baby became Nina Kusanagi. Five years later, Nina would awaken her sacred gear, the Crystal Phoenix Avalon.

Seika Tsurugi had spent the next two years searching for her younger sister to avenge Inuko. When she had no sign of her, she had returned to Inuko's side, determined to atone for her family's sins. Mizuki agreed to make her a Kusanagi by name only as part of atonement, so she became Seika Kusanagi. Later in the years, Seika would save her sister by eliminate the Grim Reaper and taking his scythe as her spoils.

Inuko, over the years to come, would start to redevelop a more carefree personality. With she had reached puberty, she had learned the ability to run her sister's shop so Mizuki made her assistant shopkeeper to run the store when she's off to see one of her wives. She would also be caught staring at girls longer than normal, so Mizuki had put her on a celibate diet to prevent any mishappenings. Since then, she has started eating more than normal proportions to make up the various hunger cravings. Thus starts her life….

* * *

This is version 2. I added some things I forgot. And I also included the harem list. More may be added soon.


	2. Book 1 Prologue

Note: OC characters and items are mine. I give credit to animes that give me the development of my story.

* * *

Book 1

Prologue

[Wake up! Wake up! Breakfast is ready! Wake up or you won't get anything~! There's pancakes, and eggs, and bacon, and-]

The alarm did a good job as a hand shot out and shut it off. The covers were thrown off as the occupant rubbed her eyes and stared at the full length mirror in front of her.

'Another dream…of dying by her hands.'

[Would you die for me?] Her hands subconsciously went to where she felt the wound. 'Nothing… It was just a dream…' Then she thought more clearly. 'No… not a dream. More like a premonition.'

"Inu-chan~ Breakfast is ready!"

"One minute!" She grabbed her uniform and rushed to the bathroom.


	3. Book 1 Chapter 1

Note: I'm following the original storyline with a few things added. I just wanted to try something like this.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well, I'm off. Goodbye, nee-chan."

"Have a safe trip! Both of you!" A woman with long black hair and gold eyes waved off her two little sisters as they left for their school. The woman was Mizuki Kusanagi, the eldest sister. And she hasn't realized she was getting late for work.

"I'll drop you off first to your preschool before running to mine. Okay, Nina?"

"Uh!" Young Nina Kusanagi, the youngest sister, nodded her head to her big sister. She was sporting a cute checkered shirt and violet skirt, while her short light blue hair was adorned with a white ribbon Then she looked at her sister all over. "They still haven't given you your uniform, nii-chan?"

"The order is backlogged. I'm stuck with a male uniform for a while." Inuko Kusanagi, the middle sister, sighed as she looked at her own attire. The short haired albino tomboy was wearing a male version of her school uniform. "And what's with 'nii-chan?' Aren't I your big sister too?"

"Too many girls are all over you. Being my brother is better than a sister. You're a better man than a girl." An invisible arrow hit Inuko's heart.

"That hurts, imouto-chan." Nina pulled on her big "brother's" hand. "What is it?"

"Something's gonna happen today huh?"

"…" Inuko pulls her up to carry her to her school. "You're very perceptive, Nina. But don't worry." She look at her with confidence. "Have I ever died and left you alone?"

"Nope."

"That's right." Inuko continued to carry her sister all the way "I will always fight Death to make sure you have a future where I will be there to guide you."

"Have a good time!"

"Bye bye, nii-chan! Good luck with school!"

"huhuhu..." Tears came out of Inuko's eyes as she covered her mouth to prevent crying out loud. "What a wonderful little sister I have to be wishing me luck at school." As she was about to run, someone called out to her.

"Inuko Kusanagi!"

"Huh?" Inuko looks to her side to see someone running to her. It was a cute girl with long black hair, dressed in the same uniform as Inuko, only in female version. "Yes?"

"Umm…" the girl looked away a bit before looking at her determined. "My name is Yuuma Amano. Please go out with me!"

* * *

"Huh? Sure."

"Hey! Comrade!"

"Yo, Inu-kun!" Two boys ran to Inuko and put their arms around her shoulders. Matsuda and Motohama were Inuko's best friends. The "perverted duo" as they were often called as they were always peeking at girl's locker rooms and watching porn. Inuko did those too and joined them, but the girls seem to like her anyway and can't fault her for her friend's antics. If anything, some even encouraged her to peek at them.

"You seem like you have trouble, bro. But I know just the remedy." Motohama comments, while making a familiar gesture.

"You mean-"

"Yeah. I just got hold of it. _Petal Rider Pinky_, uncensored and with director's cut."

"We'll go to your house to watch it tomorrow. Nina will be home and I don't want her to get influenced."

"Yeah, yeah. We get ya." Matsuda comments. "Anyways, what's bugging you today?"

"You can tell?" Inuko pulls out something. "It's this." The duo saw a name and a phone number on a piece of paper.

"Shit!"

"You lucky bitch!"

"I have to deal with an ex-boyfriend who's a yandare."

* * *

"Hold it." Inuko raised her hands in front of the girl. "Amano-san, was it? You realize I'm a girl, right?"

"Please call me Yuuma. I'm sorry. I didn't explain." Yuuma took a deep breath to calm herself. "You see, I'm looking for someone to pose as my boyfriend. My ex-boyfriend is extremely jealous and had threatened my friends before. My friends told me that you help girls sometimes with situations like this. So I don't have much, but please help me. I think he's going to kill me." There were tears on her eyes when she said this.

"Alright, Yuuma-san, I understand. We'll discuss payment after this. But for now, it's best we act like a couple, so let's start with a date later after school."

"Thank you very much, Kusanagi-kun. Here's my phone number. We'll meet at the shopping arcade at 4:30 after school. Good bye."

* * *

Hearing the whole story, the duo pats her shoulders.

"Good luck."

"We will mourn for you in your grave, and watch ero videos in a portable TV."

"What encouragement."

* * *

School lunch started and Inuko wandered into her usual place to eat her multi-stacked bento. Sitting on the grassy grounds near the old school building, she set to open her first course.

"Mmmm… Croquettes, huh? Lucky!"

[You're still troubled, aren't you?] A voice claimed as her right arm started to emit a faint green glow. Inuko looks around to make sure no one saw the glow before answering.

"Ddraig, you were awake?"

[Ever since breakfast, but that's not the point.] The glow dimmed a bit as they saw several kendo girls running at a distance chasing the perverted duo, most likely from peeking at them again. Some of them saw Inuko and waved at her, and she waved back. With the coast clear, he spoke again. [That girl, Yuuma, she's not human.]

"It's not just me then. Know what she is?" Inuko asks as she bit into her croquettes.

[Fallen Angel. Definitely.]

"What would she want with me?" Inuko took out her second course: Yakisoba and beefsteak with sauce. "The yandare boyfriend thing was definitely a lie."

[Most likely due to me. Sorry, partner. She might kill you for possessing me.]

"Don't apologize, Ddraig." Slurping away at the noodles, she took a sip of her tea. "It's not like you chose me to be your partner. And I won't just die that easily. But we do have to think of what to do." Suddenly she looks to a direction.

[What is it?] Ddraig dimmed a bit at a possible intruder.

"Don't worry. It's a bishoujo at 11 o clock. At the 3rd floor." Sure enough, a certain crimson-haired bishoujo with a buxom rack was looking out of the window in the old school building. The wind was playing at her long crimson hair.

[Oh, the devil girl, huh?]

"Rias Gremory. The #1 great Onee-sama of the school. Third year in Kuoh Academy and President of the Occult Research Club. Actually a devil of the Gremory family, along with her servants who are also members of the Occult Research Club." Inuko comments as she started another course: Fish tempura with soy sauce dressing. Inuko stared a little longer. "I wonder how she tastes." She took a bit off her tempura with the thought.

[Careful. Your bad habit is showing again.] Inuko broke out of her reverie at Ddriag's warning.

"Thanks, Ddraig." Finally was the desert course: Mochi with red bean and green tea filling. "But tasting her skin once is really tempting."

[You're just saying that cause you're eating right now.]

"Yeah…" Finishing her meal and saying thanks, Inuko got up to leave. One last look at Rias and Inuko could see that Rias flashed a smile in her direction. Fighting a blush, she nodded in acknowledgment and walked back to class. "Did she…just smile at me?"

[Lucky dog.]

"I wonder about that."

* * *

"Ufufu, has something caught your interest, Rias?" A girl of long black hair tied in along ponytail and violet eyes said as she walks to her friend with a towel at hand. This was Akeno Himejima, third year and vice president of the Occult Research Club. Looking out the window, she saw who that was. "Kusanagi, huh? Are you showing interest in swinging that way?"

"It's not like that, Akeno." Rias Gremory answers she started to unbutton her blouse, showing off her lacy black bra. Stripping that, along with her skirt and matching underwear. She made her way to the shower. "There's something about her that catching my interest. Moreover, she was approached by the fallen angels this morning. Something must be going on."

"And… What will you do, Buchou?" Akeno asked teasingly. Rias turns the shower on as drops of water run to her body.

"Just watch and see."

"I still got 30 minutes before we meet. Might as well look around." After school, Inuko immediately rushed back home to drop off her little sister and told her to stay at home and wait for her. Then she change clothes, to a dark blue polo and black slacks with a gray blazer. Running a hand to her silver hair, she was off for her "date." The date would entail to walk around with Yuuma Amano to make it seem as if she was moving on without her ex-boyfriend. A man who had threatened to kill her on more than one occasion. Inuko knew it was fake, but decided to play along to see what this woman's plan was.

"Please take one."

"Sure. Thank you." Inuko thanked the lady who gave her a flyer. Stuffing the flyer into her pockets and not really looking at it, she continued browse around the shops, more often the restaurant's menus until it was time for the date. Yuuma did not disappoint as she showed up a few seconds after Inuko arrived at the meeting place.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Inuko-kun."

"No problem, Yuuma-san. I'm glad to help. Let's get started shall we." She held out her arm.

"Y-yes!" Yuuma blushed before wrapping her arm around Inuko's and they were on their date. Inuko made it a point for Yuuma to enjoy herself, taking her to gift shops, buying her an occasional keychain, and even treating her to a meal. The day went on and no sign of the ex-boyfriend. Night came and still nothing. Inuko was getting suspicious but didn't show it.

"Thank you for a great time, Inuko-kun."

"Don't mention it Yuuma-san. Your boyfriend didn't show up. So I guess he took the hint and left."

"Thank you. There's just one other thing I need to ask, Inuko-kun."

'This is it.' Inuko started to get ready. "Sure, what is it?"

"Would you die for me?" Before she could react, the spear of light was already through her heart. Coughing out blood she was on her knees, staring at Yuuma. The girl was just laughing haughtily, as her clothes transformed to an erotically revealing black leather outfit. "If you want to blame someone for this, blame God for putting that Sacred Gear in you. Honestly, such a boring date with a dyke and not even worth my time. But killing you will surely give me praise from Azazel-sama. Good bye, worthless fag." She disappeared leaving a pile of black feathers.

"Shit!" Inuko looked at the spear before finally pulling it out. "This is a direct blow."

[Partner!]

"Sorry, Ddraig. We knew it was coming, but I didn't think she would kill me this fast."

[No, Partner. She had help. The spear came from a distance.]

"That so, huh?" She fell face first to the ground. She was feeling colder by the minute. "Ddraig, I can't die just yet."

[I know, Partner. I know] The glow was dimming with her.

"Haven't even tasted a woman yet."

[Huh?]

"I had wanted to at die in the arms of a woman I love." Tears were in her eyes. "But that's always impossible, right?" There was a red glow coming from her pocket that neither she nor Ddraig noticed.

[Partner…]

"Dying with you doesn't sound bad. You'll at least walk with me for a bit before I go ahead and fight Death again, right?"

[Don't worry. This is just a walk we've been doing a lot of times.]

"Yeah… See you in a bit Ddraig." She closed her eyes slightly and the glowed dimmed out. Just then, a red magic circle appears on the ground, and familiar crimson-haired girl came out.

"I'm too late." Rias knelt down and turned Inuko's body around and laid her head on her lap. She stared at the hole in her heart and the glaze in the half-open eyes. "This is too cruel. You didn't even know what was going on. Don't worry." She pulled out a chess piece, a pawn. "I won't let you die just yet."

[Wait, Rias Gremory!] Inuko left hand shot out and clutched Rias hand with the chess piece.

"What? You're alive. No, wait." She saw the arm was glowing green. "You're her Sacred Gear. You talk? A rare-type indead."

[Please listen. This person's soul right now is separated from the body. Allow her to return and then you can reincarnate her.]

"But then why are you here?"

[I'm doing what I can to keep her human until the end. She is right now battling against Death as we speak. Please just let her do this. I will give you the signal to reincarnate her. But before that…] The glowing arm took her other arm. [Would you at least embrace her? She wanted to die a human in the arms of a woman.] Rias looked at him quizzically before complying; taking into her arms the corpse. Inuko's head resting on her chest, and her face just the nape of Rias' neck. [This person, out of all my previous host, is a weird one. She would rather enjoy a meal with family than rule the world.]

"Is that so?"

[The words of that fallen angel did a number on her. To be called such things, and she couldn't say anything back. My master does prefer women, but her tastes are quite high.]

"I see…"

[You seem not disgusted at this.]

"Everyone is entitles to their own preferences. Just like you."

[Yeah…] Suddenly the glow got stronger. [She won! Now, Rias Gremory!] Rias took the chess piece and started the ceremony. The red glowed shinned brighter than the sun. [Rias Gremory, I hope that one day you will fulfill this child's true wish…]

* * *

Note: Comments anyone?


	4. Book 1 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Wake up! Wake up! Breakfast is ready! Wake up or you won't get anything~! There's pancakes, and eggs, and bacon, and-]

'I'm awake. I'm awake.' She couldn't move her right arm, so she used her left arm to stop the alarm. 'Wait! I can't just move my right arm, but my whole body too. And what's this soft feeling on my head. I don't have pillows this soft.' She opened her eyes, was shocked beyond all disbelief. With her, on her own bed, was Rias Gremory, naked as the day she was born. She was hugging Inuko's body, who was also naked, and pinned her right arm between her legs. 'Ddriag! Wake up! I didn't do anything, did I?!' The slight glow on her right arm responded.

[Don't worry. Nothing happened last night.]

'I'm both relieved and sad at the same time.' Her eyes started wandering around the sleeping naked girl. She gulped.

[Partner, your bad habits.] That broke Inuko's spell as she almost had her mouth on the woman's flesh.

'Thanks, Ddriag.' Inuko didn't even realize that her movements were waking up the sleeping girl. Her eyes fluttered open and Rias started face to face with Inuko. Inuko was sweating bullets. "G-good morning, Gremory-sempai. Can I ask what you are doing in my room, naked?"

"Good morning, Inuko. May I call you Inuko?" Inuko nods at Rias' question. "You can call me Rias for now. As to your question, I always sleep in nude. It's more comfortable."

"I-I see."

"Is something wrong? We're both girls. There's nothing you have that I don't." Rias continued to hold her tighter.

"True. But even a girl like me can be stimulated at such a sight." Suddenly a knock at the door interrupts them.

"Inu-chan~ Breakfast is ready. Get ready or I'm coming in~"

"One minute, nee-chan!" Inuko was now sweating. 'If she comes in, I'm doomed.'

"Oh, and make sure your guest joins us. A proper breakfast is needed before going to school."

'I'm doomed anyway!' Inuko sighs and looked at Rias. "Would you like to use the shower first? We still got time before school starts."

* * *

"So tell me, Inu-chan, about this pretty young lady?" Mizuki smiles as she hands another bowl of rice to Inuko. Inuko continued with her meal while glancing back and forth at her sisters and Rias.

"Rias Gremory. She's my sempai at school." Inuko introduced. She looked at the interaction between Rias and her little sister.

"Please try the omelets. I made them myself!" Nina says proudly.

"Oh my, these are pretty good. You're a great chef aren't you?" Rias praised while patting the little one's head.

"Hehe"

"And she was sleeping with you because~" Mizuki continued her inquires, smirking.

"I don't know!" Inuko claimed, blushing and asking for more rice.

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened!"

"It's true. Inuko did nothing." Rias defended "It's something that's done where I'm from. Foreign customs can appear strange after all." While saying this, an aura emitted out of Rias. Mizuki just smiled.

"I'm sorry, your devil aura can't work here. So any hypnotism or persuasion you try won't work." Rias just looks at her shocked, while Mizuki looks at Inuko's arm. "Ddriag, maybe you can offer a better explanation. Did that fallen angel girl do something?"

[…] The glow started to show. [Sorry, Mizuki-sama. Inuko was attacked by the fallen angel and hit straight at the heart. There was nothing I could do. Rias Gremory showed up and reincarnated her as a devil. She was sleeping with her to heal any lost life and magic that came from her death. I at least made sure she had a human death.] Mizuki smiled sadly at this.

"So you are a devil now, Inuko." Mizuki stood up and gave her bento. "We'll talk later. I'll be taking Nina to school today. Get going before you get late." Inuko took it and looked at her sadly as well. Rias looked between the interaction, a little scared for Inuko.

"Yes, nee-chan."

* * *

"Who are you, Inuko?" Rias askes as she and Inuko were walking to school.

"Huh?" Inuko looked at Rias who asked that question. "I'm just a regular former human-turned devil with a Sacred Gear. That's all, sempai."

"…" Rias looked thoughtful for a moment. "Your older sister knew about me as a devil and she even address your Sacred Gear. Your little sister didn't even seem surprised at the conversation. That is not something normal humans would know."

"…" Inuko thought for a while. "Will you give me some time? I can't really explain everything to you out in the open like this. You need to hear some of it from my nee-chan herself. And besides, I don't think it's right to tell you only when I should explain myself to your other servants in the Occult Research Club." Rias stopped walking when she heard that before resuming her walk to school.

"Truly, not ordinary at all."

* * *

"Kyaa, Rias-sama!"

"Rias-sama!"

"Noooo, she's with Inuko-sama!"

"I wanted to date her."

"Does that mean Rias-sama swings that way?!"

"No! Inuko-san just has to be a really good friend." The cries of the girls and boys around them echoed as Inuko and Rias were walking side by side to school together.

"Coming together may have been a bad idea." Inuko sighed at the attention.

"Inuko, I will send for someone at lunch to pick you up and take you to the Occult Research Club room. Until then…." Rias walks away.

"Please send a cute girl me, I hope." Just then Matsuda and Motohama came from behind.

"Comrade, what the hell was that?!"

"Inu-kun! Why the bishoujo Rias-sama walking hand to hand with you?!"

"I wasn't walking hand to hand with her." Inuko then had a devious thought. "Matsuda, Motohama."

"What?" Both looked at her as she made a hand gesture of grabbing something as she looked at them with a triumphant smirk.

"It's just as we thought. Her tits were awesome."

"Shit!"

"Go to hell!" Inuko just laughs and dodges all the punches thrown at her.

* * *

"So Rias, you took Kusanagi-san?" A girl with black hair and glasses pointed out as she looked down at the trio's antics downstairs.

"Sona, interested in her as well? Sorry, but she's mine now." Rias comments to her best friend. Sona Shitori was the Student Council President as well as a fellow devil just like Rias.

"No, it's not that." Sona smiled, as if remembering something. "It's just that… it looks like you gained quite a little sister."

"More like a little brother."

* * *

"Lunch! Lunch!" Inuko pulled out her bento. "It's finally time to eat!"

"Inuko-san." Inuko looked to the door at who was calling to her. It was a handsome blond man, wearing the same uniform as her.

"Kiba Yuuto. The school's residential prince." Inuko addressed, narrowing her eyes a bit. "Were you sent by Rias-sempai?"

"That's right. Please follow me."

"No, send a girl to get me. I'm not interested." She replies as she is about to open her lunch box.

"I was told to get you while mentioning that there are some girls who are members in the club room today."

"What are we waiting for, let's go." Inuko went past the door, followed the school prince and getting squeals from the girls along the way. "Here we are." They were at the old school building, in front of the door with Occult Research Club labeled on top. "Buchou, I brought her." They entered. The room was clearly standard, with the exception of the various magic circles painted on the walls and the strange paper talismans around as well. On one of the couches sat a petite girl with short white hair, eating a yokan and not noticing anything else.

"Koneko Toujou. The first-year mascot." Inuko suddenly took out her camera phone. "May I take your picture?"

"Pervert." The loli's words seem to hit Inuko hard

"For some reason, I'm hurt, even though she was cute while insulting me." Inuko claimed while clutching her chest and holding onto the couch's armrest for support.

"Ufufu, please don't mind her." Another fantastic bishoujo appeared before Inuko. Black-hair and big boobs. Her mannerism, a total Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Akeno Himejima. The third-year Onee-sama. #2 great beauty of Kuoh Academy." She suddenly took a photo. "Sorry my hands just slipped. Can I keep the photo?"

"Ara, are you going to do ecchi things with my picture?"

"Yes, I would. And brag to my sister. She'll die when she see these photos." Inuko thought for a moment. "On second thought." She deleted the photo and addressed Akeno seriously. "May I please take your photo to brag to my sister?" Akeno was surprised. Most boys and girls would just keep taking photos. This was the first time someone asked for it.

"Pervert." Koneko's verbal jabs again.

"I prefer being a gentleman if anything, Toujou-san?" Koneko was surprised she was being addressed so formally by an upperclassman. "May I sit with you?" Koneko couldn't say no.

"Don't sit too close."

"Sure." Inuko took the side and began to unwrap her bento. The first course was Chinese vegetable dumplings. "My sisters are the best." She drooled as she took her chopsticks and said her thanks. Koneko could see the dumplings and was slightly drooling. Inuko noticed and put a dumpling in her plate next to the yokan. "Try it, my imouto-chan is the greatest at cooking." Koneko nodded and ate with her.

"You can call me Koneko." Inuko nods as she continued eating.

"Arara, quite a hearty appetite." Akeno went to get some tea.

"It keeps out of trouble, Himejima-sempai." Dumplings done and second course was taken out: steams crab cakes and fried rice. Taking her for the tea, she continued her meal. "Where is Rias-sempai? She called me out on my precious lunch time. I imagine as a lady of the Gremory family, she must not keep people she called waiting. Is this what someone with the rank of Duke who commands 26 legions of demons would do?" Akeno smiled at this. The club members were already informed of Inuko and her knowing the identity of the Occult Reasearch Club.

"Buchou is currently taking a shower right now." Akeno replied. "And please call me Akeno."

"Shower?" Inuko went into her thoughts. 'Shower=skin exposed=boobs, hips, thighs=flag!' She looked at the door. 'Gotta peek…..'

[Partner!] Inuko's arm started glowing, causing Inuko to snap out of her thoughts. Realizing she was drooling, she wiped it off and went for the next course: Omurice with ketchup.

"Thanks, Ddriag." She took out her spoon and started to dig in. Akeno looked at her arm

"Buchou was right. You were already in contact with your Sacred Gear."

"?" Inuko looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to voice her thoughts yet. Finally the last course: homemade mini choco cornets. Taking one, she took one and decided to share the rest with everyone. "Please help yourselves." Everyone took one. Finally the sound of running water stopped and Inuko looked behind. "Are you finally done, Rias-sempai?"

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Inuko." Rias went out of the room. She was dressed already with a new uniform.

"What was the point of a second shower when you took one at my home?"

"I felt like taking one if I was going to put on a new uniform." Rias took her seat at the armchair behind the desk, taking a mini cornet along the way. "I believe I owe you an explanation first before you do. But can you tell how much you know about us?"

"Fair enough." Inuko looked at everyone. "I already know the fact that you are all devils. And you are not the only devils in this school. The House of Sitri. More specifically, Sona Shitori, or Sona Sitri, sister to Serafall Leviathan and student council president. Am I right, Rias Gremory, sister of Sirzech Lucifer?" This information shocked everyone. Just how much does this person know?

"Yes, in a later time, you will meet her and her servants." Rias stands up. "We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you, Inuko, as a devil." Inuko narrowed her eyes at this. Rias continued. "You are familiar with the woman who attacked you, right?"

"The fallen angel. Yuuma Amano. The name is clearly fake. What about her?"

"She and three others were spotted around this area. The purpose is unknown right now. Perhaps you can share a bit of insight?" Rias asked. Inuko looks at her arm.

"Ddriag." The glow started talking.

[The woman and her cronies are likely targeting and eliminating Sacred Gear users in the area. As to why, I can't say. It's probably orders from their higher ups.]

"Fallen Angel Governor General Azazel if I'm correct. He must consider the Sacred Gear, the irregular power gifted by the biblical God, to be a threat to his people." Inuko surprised them again. "More likely something is going to happen in the area. And I for one don't like it." Rias got her voice back.

"That's right. I guess for now. All we can do is monitor them and see how it goes."

"The fact she killed me will not go unnoticed." Inuko's mood worsened.

"But that's why I've reincarnated you as a devil."

"How were able to even know that I was dead?"

[Partner, it was the flyer.] Ddriag responds.

"Huh?"

"That's right." Rias took out a piece of paper. The paper had the advertisement 'We grant any wish!' along with a symbol. "This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. Lately there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to a person who looks like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars that were disguised as a human was handing this out at the business district. You got it at that time, Inuko. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

"I wished that hard, huh?" Inuko looks seriously at Rias. Rias could feel the piercing. "Did I die a human death?" Inuko asked all of a sudden

"Yes." Rias answered.

"Was my wish fulfilled?"

"Was it?" Rias counters.

"…" Inuko looked at her eyes for a bit and then took a cornet to her mouth. "…I have to think on that." Rias smiles at the answer as she and the others started to show their black leathery wings.

"Inuko, you have revived as my little brother. Take pride to belong within the Gremory." Inuko looked behind to her own wings that sprouted as well.

"…Brother? I'm a girl, geez." She sighs. "Gremory, huh? Then that means I have to join this club. Sorry, but I have to pick Nina up from school. I can't stay for long all the time."

"The club is only a front. This is really a gathering place for devils. Don't worry, you can just come back to school after taking your sister home. But it would be a good idea to have you join so that you can be close to me, Inuko. We can protect you better this way from those fallen angels." Inuko held her steel gaze to Rias, not really liking the idea of taking orders from someone else. But seeing the warmth in Rias' eyes, she could do nothing to relent (sucker for a pretty face).

"It's not like I really need protecting. I was just caught off-guard that time. But, if that is what you want, Rias-sempai…."

"No no. The correct address is Buchou."

"How about Onee-sama? Since, I've been reincarnated as your little brother." Rias thought about that.

"That wouldn't be bad. But we'll be meeting here more often so Buchou is the better option."

"I understand." Inuko sighs and knew it was her turn. "I guess I owe an explanation of my own." Rias nods as she takes her seat. The other chose either to sit or stand by the walls. Inuko takes a breath. "Ddriag." The glow responds. "Form." The glowed started forming a red gauntlet around her arm. "Allow to reintroduce myself to the Gremory family." She stood up and bowed in a gentleman's manner. "My name is Inuko Kusanagi. And this is my partner" She gestures to the gauntlet "The Welsh Dragon Ddriag." Rias and the others were wide-eyed at the name.

"Welsh Dragon. Then that means-?"

"That's correct, Buchou. This is the Longinus "Boosted Gear." The Sacred Gear said to have powers that can butcher God or Maou, doubling the power of its user every 10 seconds."

"To think one of the 13 Longinus is here." Rias steps forward and touches the gauntlet.

[I am pleased to make your acquaintances.] The gauntlet responds.

"I also am in possession of another Sacred Gear." Inuko pats herself "However it's sleeping right now, and won't wake up even if I died."

[This one wakes up only when certain conditions are met. But even I don't what they are as I've never met this one before.]

"So it's always been Ddriag and me. Ddriag and I have been communicating with each other for some time now, so I'm familiar with who is human and not. Ddriag fills the gaps with who is what, and we go from there."

"And your sisters?"

"We are Kusanagi's." Inuko simply answered. "I'm surprised our name hasn't really reached your ears. The history really bores me, so I don't know much about it. But we know everything that can go on in this world. As part of our laws. I believe Sirzech and Serafall, as well as Ajuka and Fallbium have come to see us on occasions where they pay a price to have their wishes granted. Even that Azazel and Micheal have seen us as well." She looked a bit at Rias. "I was sure at one occasion, Sirzech came and wished for your health, Buchou." Rias eyes widened at realization to what she meant.

"That time, when I had an illness that wasn't curable..."

"It was curable, but not within your means." Another cornet into her mouth. "It was caused by something called a byouma. We literally refer them as disease demons." Finishing her tea, she continued. "At that time, I was the one who went ahead and took care of the problem. You probably don't remember me since you were at the final stages, feverish and delusional. Sona Sitri also had that illness, and I took care of it as well."

"What did my brother and her sister pay?"

"Don't know. I was young then and was only interested in fulfilling the request. Nee-chan would know what they paid." She set the cup down. "There you have it: all that I know. Our family has always been in contact with Gods, Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, as well as Youkais, ever since time began. As of now, there are still three direct members of the Kusanagi family. Information from everywhere, and I mean everywhere, is available to us. In turn for that knowledge, we provide certain services at a price. Kind of like a variety store."

[My existence was already known by Mizuki-sama and Nina-sama, ever since I awoke.]

"My imouto, Nina, possesses a Sacred Gear herself. If you're lucky enough, you'll see she uses it quite often, usually more for the mundane things like chores and homework. My older sister, Mizuki, possesses no Sacred Gear, but is a quite strong and well-verse in the ancient ways. She's also a charismatic head. Do you even know how many spouses my sister has?" She pulls out a picture of her sister. "She looks like this, but she already has 100 wives."

"Wives?"

"We Kusanagi's are all women. Part of our custom entails to taking female spouses."

[Some of those wives are not even human.] The information was shocking to all of them.

"Ddriag, we can't say anymore. That is something my nee-chan will have to explain to them." She them remember something. "One other thing; I have two other sisters, indirect members of the family, who are aware of this as well."

"Two others."

"The first one is right behind you." The group looked behind to see a bespectacled maid with long white hair braided and green eyes, pouring out tea. Feeling the attention, she curtsied before giving the cup to Inuko. "Thank you, Seika-nee." Inuko took a sip and set the cup down. "My step-sister, Seika Kusanagi."

"Please to make your acquaintance. I am Seika Kusanagi, head-maid of the Kusanagi household and Inuko's sister. I hope we get along." Then she started to look menacingly. "And if any of you attempt to harm my sister, I will kill you."

"Seika-nee, enough!" She then pulled/pushed the maid out the door. "We're still in a meeting. Come back after we done. On second thought, wait for me after school. You're not even supposed to be here!" She shut the door behind the maid. "Apologies for that. She's a slight siscon by nature."

"I think I can understand that." Rias laughs in mirth.

"I didn't even sense her…" Yuuto mumbled in shocked.

"I'm not surprised; she's very good at hiding her presence. It's sometimes a pain as she tends to stalk me with that technique. She's also quite well-versed in various weapons, but Seika-nee's favorite is the scythe she won out of a Grim Reaper." Inuko started to reminisce "As far as I know, it was the first time I died, and she tore off his limbs before he could cut my soul off." She smiled grimly at the memory while the others paled.

"Then the news about a Reaper being killed a few years back…"

"I believe it was all taken care off at that time, Akeno-san. So you need not worry." Inuko then thinks for a bit. "As for the other sister, she's actually engrossed in her research right now and won't be back for while, so I'll talk about her when we meet her. It's much better that way." She then looks back to the group. "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else. You would have to talk to nee-chan for my history and such. Even I am not really aware of who I am. Sorry."

"That's alright. At least, we got a gist of it." Rias faces Inuko. "Well then I think we should reintroduce ourselves to our new member. Yuuto." Kiba smiles at me after Rias-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba. Like you already know, I'm a second year like you, Inuko Kusanagi-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Koneko bows her head down.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, and I'm in the third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Akeno bows her head very politely. Lastly, Rias waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Inuko."

"Of course, Buchou." Inuko smirks a bit. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll probably be your most difficult servant ever."

* * *

It was after school now, and Inuko was heading home after the talk with Rias and the club members. Tonight she was supposed to do the work of a devil, but needed to put it off a day because she knew she would have a serious talk with her sister.

"You have to start your work as a devil if you want to go up in ranks."

"I'll do it tomorrow, Buchou. As you know, my sister is going to have a talk with me."

"Should I go? I feel sort of responsible and must take action for anything against my servant."

"No, Buchou. The fault lies with me. Please allow me just this night and I will work hard tomorrow for my keep."

* * *

With a heavy heart, she picks up Nina and heads home. After eating dinner and putting Nina to bed, Mizuki calls Inuko to the living room.

"Seika, prepare some drinks and then leave for a bit. This must be a talk between me and Inuko." Seika nods and sets to making the iced tea before saying her goodnights and retires to bed. It was now only Inuko and Mizuki. Mizuki sighs. "You already know what it is I'm going to say." Inuko was silent for a while before answering.

"I cannot be the Heir of Kusanagi anymore."

"Not that." Inuko didn't understand. That is until Mizuki took her into her arms. The sudden action as well as the moisture she felt on her side was clear proof that her older sister was crying. "Why? Why? Why did this happen to you? How can this be? Even Seika is crying herself to sleep for failing to save you at that time."

"It was carelessness on my part. I didn't think she was working with someone."

"That fallen angel will pay. No, not just her." Mizuki's eyes were burning. "Azazel will also pay."

"But it's true what I said. I can no longer take over the Kusanagi family."

"It doesn't matter. I alone am sufficient. And I will have heiresses who will take my name in time."

"But, I can no longer defeat you." Inuko tears were wetting her sister's shoulder. "I can no longer take pride in saying I surpassed you." She hugged her sister tightly. "What is the point in all that training to beat you if I cheat in the end? All that beating and torture, and we are no longer in equal grounds!" She cried and cried until she calmed down, hearing those saving words of her sister.

"Then surpass hell itself."

* * *

Note: What do you think?


	5. Book 1 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good morning, sempai." Koneko greeted the next day. Inuko returned to the club room after school to prepare for her work.

"Hello, Koneko-chan. Imouto-chan made some snacks for me for work. Want some?" She handed out a large bag of cookies to her kouhai.

"Yes." The loli grabbed a fistful of cookies. The doors opened and Rias came in, with Akeno and Yuuto behind her.

"Oh good Inuko, you're here. Shall we get started?" Rias asks.

"I already know what I need to do. I'm about to go and distribute the leaflets around town." Bag already full of leaflets, Inuko headed for the door. "Then I'll be back to see if I can help with clients, right? I'll see you later." She gestures to the cookie bag on the table. "Please help yourselves." Grabbing a fistful herself and stuffing it into her mouth, she leaves. Rias sighs as she takes a seat.

"I wanted to ask her how it was with her sister. Yesterday, it looked like she was going to face a devil worse than us."

"Buchou, we can just ask her after she finishes her rounds." Akeno suggests as she went to prepare the tea, but was surprised to see Seika already doing it. "Seika-san?" Saying nothing, the maid pours the tea and hands a cup to Buchou.

"She will be fine, Rias Gremory." The maid supplies to Rias. "She is a member of Kusanagi. The family that knows all and follows the laws of necessity. She is not someone weak. She, like all members, adapts to succeed." Giving another to Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko, she takes her leave. "I came back because I wanted to thank you, Rias Gremory. Because I was too late in saving her, I'm just very happy to see her alive again. For that I thank you." And she takes her leave.

"Seika-san is quite mysterious too. That was the 2nd time that I didn't sense her." Yuuto comments as he sips his tea.

* * *

"And that's the last one. Time to head back." Putting the last leaflet into the last mailbox she moves the bike she borrowed back to the direction of school. Before she could pedal, her arm started to glow.

[Partner! Above you!] Inuko jumped out of the way with her bike before the pillar of light could vaporize her. From the pillar of light that dissipated stood a man in a trench coat and black wings.

"Che! Looks like Raynare and I didn't finish the job." The man called forth a light spear and aimed at her. "This time I'll make sure not to miss."

"Fallen Angel…" Inuko started seeing red, moreover at seeing the light spear on his hand. "You?!"

"Die, fool!" Before he could throw the light spear, a circle of magic appeared between them.

"My, too think there was some fool who dare lay a hand on my cute servant." The voice spoke volumes. Rias emerged from the circle. "The price is death. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Che! Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…"

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this girl, then I won't hold back. "

"Well, well. So this girl belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologize. But I recommend you to not let your pets loose. People like me might slay them while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again." The man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky. Glaring at Rias and Inuko, he then disappears into the sky. Rias went back to look at Inuko.

"Inuko?" Rias' words was not heard as the tomboy just stared at the sky where Donaseek disappeared too. The red glow in her eyes not fading in the slightess.

"Seika." The maid came out of nowhere and covered her eyes. "Buchou. I'm sorry. Can you give me a minute to calm down? I will return to the club room afterwards." Rias saw that she wasn't moving from her spot. Seika was busy rubbing her back and whispering calming words.

"Then I will wait here for you." She saw the bike on the ground. "It's better if I ride with you tonight to school." Inuko smiled despite her tears that Rias didn't see.

"That would be quite a treat. Thank you."

* * *

"Welcome back, Inuko, Buchou." Akeno greeted them as they came into the club room. Seika was going to come in, but was shoved back out by Inuko.

"Akeno-san, we have returned." Inuko made a beeline for her cookies and munched away. "So I need to meet clients now, right?" Rias nods.

"That's right. But first, Akeno." Akeno went to the munching tomboy.

"Ufufu. Excuse me." Akeno put her hand over Inuko's head and closed her eyes. A soft light emanated from her hand to see for magic potential. It only took a few seconds, and Akeno looked at her with a disturbed look.

"Akeno, what's wrong? Does she have no magic potential at all?" Rias asked seeing her friend troubled.

"No Buchou, quite the opposite. She has magical potential. A lot of it, but." She put her hand to her chin "I cannot tell just how much. If I have a say…" She looks to Rias in mild distress. "She's probably more powerful than either of us." Rias eyes widen in surprised. Inuko just shrugs her shoulders.

"If it gives you any measure, at my current strength, I can be teleported to as far as the other side of the world."

"Your current strength?" Inuko rolled up the sleeves. Using her free hand, she emitted a green light, and Rias and the others could see some marking all over the arm.

"My strength is being bounded by my nee-chan, Buchou. The characters run all over my body with the exception of my face. I'm not really allowed to go all out at anything, lest I try obliterating the land around me." She grabbed another cookie and popped it into her mouth. "Eating sates the hunger of destruction to an extent, and every once in a while I have to see someone for reapplication to the markings. In an extreme event, special measures will be taken to calm me down."

[The child's potential can be considered unmeasurable, and uncontrallable. But I concur…] Ddraig comments as his glow was evident. [She is exceeds the 4 Maous of Hell and the Seraphs of Heaven.]

"If I'm ever allowed to let loose." Another cookie into her mouth. "Moving on, the clients, Buchou?"

"Ah yes." Rias was shaken out of her reverie at another discovery of her servant. "I think that today you should help with some of Akeno's or Yuuto's clients before getting your own. This way you get used to clients' requests and be able to spread the news of you."

"Makes sense. I'll get to work right away then." Inuko steps on the circle that was made. Rias then remembers something.

"That's right. Inuko, how did it go with your sister?" Rias asked just as the circle activates.

"Nothing much. I've just lost my inheritance, that's all."

"What?!" Rias couldn't get any more answers as the circle teleported Inuko away.

* * *

"Hello. I'm Inuko. Your devil of the day." Inuko introduced herself as she came out of the circle. "Your previous devil is having a lot of backorders so I'm helping out. I-" She was shocked at who her client was. "Adele…" The client was a girl with shoulder- length blonde hair and green eyes. She was currently sporting a White European dress, complete with lace and ruffles. "What's the meaning of this, Adele?"

"Oh no." The blonde was looking at distress at seeing someone she didn't want to see right now. "I summoned for Yuuto, and I got Lord Kusanagi?! Well, not that I mind, but….?! Am I going to be killed?! I did not mean to teleport you here, don't send your maid at me?!" She was getting frantic that Inuko couldn't bear it.

"What's with the Lord? I'm a girl, goddamit! Anyway, calm down, Adele." She said while patting the girl's head. "There was no mistake. You did call Yuuto. But I'm temporarily taking over for this job to see how I fare with future clients." She sighed and looked at the girl seriously. "I'm sure you've heard from my nee-chan, right?"

"Yes, it is tragic. We all held a memorial for you."

"But I'm still alive…" Inuko stated.

"We pray to any deity, demon, hoping, wishing, begging you would come back and be human."

"Sorry, Adele, but I'm gonna be a devil for a while. Nothing can change that."

"Then that means…" Adele's eyes started sparkling. "You can be called over as a devil contract!"

"Yes, but-"

"When we heard how you were no longer eligible to be married, we all cried, Lord Inuko! Some of us even went so far as to commit suicide to join with you even in death. But now…" She pulls out her cellphone. "I have to tell the others! This is the best news I've received since my leadership to Geotia!"

"Well, this will help me with advertisement, I guess." She looks warily at her client. "Now I just have to make sure she doesn't ask for anything provocative."

* * *

"Man, that was intense." Inuko sighed as she walking home. The entire evening was dedicated to catering to Adele's whims, from dressing as a butler to washing her back at the bath. Anything extreme was avoided, most likely because Adele knew that Seika could be anywhere listening on them. Even her second-in-command, Daphne, wouldn't be able to handle the maid when she's angry. But Inuko was still tempted, had it not been for Ddriag who kept her out of her fantasies. After the ordeal, she just wanted to avoid any issues that Rias may have with her sudden announcement so she opt to walk home and avoid the magic circle that called her back. Adele offered a limo ride, but Inuko declined, preferring the walk. However, Inuko suddenly looked up, sensing something different in the air around her. "Miasma…." Running to the direction of the flow, Inuko came to a warehouse. By now, she could smell the stench of decay and blood. The miasma was stronger and was reaching to her mind. But what caused her to go inside was the scream of a woman.

"My, my. More food has come my way. Lucky~" Inuko was too late though, as the victim bottom was devoured and the top half was in the mouth of the creature's stomach. The thing itself had torso of a busty brunette, and the lower body of a behemoth. Inuko showed no signs of fear, her expression was more emotionless than anything.

"You are a stray devil, aren't you?"

"My my, that's right. I killed my master and ate him to be free. Now I can eat all the human I want without restraint!" She licks her lips while she fondles her own breast. "And now, another one comes to be my meal. Oh please scream loudly, it'll make you even more delectable."

"Disgusting…" Inuko forms her gauntlet. "I can't even call you a woman now…."

"Hahahahaha! Talk all you want. As for me…" The beast lunges forward. "Itadakimasu!" Suddenly the beast lunged forward, but she never realized that Inuko just passed her.

"Not even worth my energy." Red armor boots formed at Inuko's legs as she delivered a spin kick to the devil's stomach, at the mouth the just ate the poor woman a while ago. The force was so great that the teeth were shattered upon impact and she went flying to another wall. "Count yourself lucky that I have restraints. Had I not been…well…" Inuko's eyes glowed red as she grinned sadistically. "My fun would be cut short."

* * *

"Oh my, oh my." Akeno was delighted at seeing such a sight. Inuko was laughing manically while going on and on with her kicks on the creature. Originally, she should have reported to Rias that she found Inuko, but she was entranced at how Inuko was being so sadistic, actually enjoying the pain she was inflicting. Normally Akeno herself was an S-type, but Inuko's personality changed brought the thought that she wouldn't mind being on the receiving end. "Inuko-kun, you are really something, aren't you? To make me feel this aroused. I wonder if you'll satisfy me if I ask nicely. Ufufu~"

* * *

"Hahahaha! Squeal! Squeal like the pig you are!" Inuko was laughing like a maniac, taking pleasure in every scream the devil made. "Oh, down for the count. I'm not even done with you."

"….Kill me….Please kill me…." The devil's words only made Inuko's grin wider.

"….." She grabbed the woman's hair and brought the head to her face. "…No." Another kick to the face, the scream intensified.

[Partner?!] Ddriag's voice finally resonated into Inuko's being, bringing her back from her trance. Her eyes reverted back to normal as she looked at the fallen creature.

"…Is she alive?" she asked her Sacred Gear.

[Barely.] Was the answer.

"That's enough then." She looked above her, to see the air around her still murky and dark. "This miasma is really messing with me." She took out an ofuda and threw it to the air. A bright light burst from the paper and the miasma was gone. Inuko's head was cleared of the buzzing. "That should take care of it for now. Now then-"

"Now you stand back, Inuko." A familiar voice warned her. Inuko looked behind her to see Rias looking sternly at her. Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko were following right behind her. Not really wanting to make her more mad, she stepped back as Rias approached the stray devil.

"Any last request?"

"…Kill me…"

"Very well." Rias conjured a red ball of energy and obliterated the devil until nothing was left.

"The Power of Destruction. Something the house of Bael innately possesses." Inuko comments softly. "Lucky me to be able to witness it. The inherited power she got from her mother."

"And as for you, Inuko." Rias' words were quite strong right now in Inuko's ears. The next thing she knew, she felt pain on her cheek. "I'm disappointed in you. To think you went on your own to deal with a stray devil that we were commissioned to take care off. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"….." Inuko looked to the remains of the poor woman that was devoured earlier. Nothing but gore and some bones left behind. "….Flowers."

"Huh….?" Rias was surprised at such a reply.

"These people need flowers to pay for their passage to reincarnation." Her head swept around to see various bones. Inuko pulled out another ofuda and chanted on it. The light from the paper transformed to a bouquet of white flowers and she tossed them to the ground. Suddenly the room grew cold, and spirits began to flock to the flowers, each taking one with them to the sky that opened a dark portal, with the last spirit being the woman she saw who bowed to her in gratitude. She nods in understanding and they left. The room goes back to normal. The gore gone and the bones were nothing but dust now. She regards her master and the group. "I'm done for the night. My head still hurts from the miasma, and I need rest. If there is nothing else, Buchou, I'm leaving." She walked past the group and to the exit.

"Wait." Inuko stopped and before she knew it, Rias was hugging her arm.

"B-Buchou…."

"I'm walking with you home tonight. Since you don't seem to want to use the magic circle, we'll continue our conversion as we walk." She looked to her other servants. "Akeno, I trust you and the others to deal with this." Akeno nods and Rias pulls Inuko out of the building. "Let's go, Inuko."

"Very well, Buchou."

* * *

Rias thought it'd be best she walked with Inuko tonight. Her servant was being disobedient. And she didn't want to leave without her questions being answered.

"Are you wondering about my words from earlier, Bushou?"

"…Yes." Rias replied after a while, clinging tighter to the arm. "What happened? Why were you disowned? Did they kick you out of the house?"

"Buchou, you seem to misunderstand. Being disowned technically doesn't mean I'm getting kicked out. I'm still a Kusanagi. I still have my duties to uphold. Nee-chan won't toss me out of the house or anything like that. I've just lost the right to succeed her, that's all."

"Was it because I turned you into a devil?"

"Partly, I'll admit. But not really." Inuko answers. "Buchou, how many times do you think I've died?"

"Eh?"

"This was not my first death, you know. Remember when I mention about Seika-nee." She looks to see her master's face. "This is my 9th death."

"But how?" Rias was shocked at the news.

"Luck, maybe. Or maybe I'm just that determined to keep living. Regardless, at the 1st death, I already lost my right to succeed her the first time." They stopped for a bit for Inuko to get some canned juice. Treating Rias to one, she continued her story. "It was after my 8th death that I finally convinced my sister that as long as I was still human, I still had rights to succeed."

"But then I turned you into a devil…."

"If you didn't, I would've died." Chugging the drink, she tossed the empty can to a trash bin. "Defeating Death doesn't guarantee me a new life. It just keeps my soul into my body until a method of revival or healing could be used on me. Until then, I guess I would be considered a living dead."

"But…"

"So please, Buchou, smile." Inuko states, taking one of Rias' hands to place a kiss. "My life was saved by you. I am more grateful than anything to be alive. That's all that matters."

* * *

Sorry I forgot to make an author note:

Adele and Daphne: these two girls come from Rental Magica. I'm using several female characters from other animes to make this work. Otherwise I'm still in the process of making new characters. Most of who interact with my Main Character will be other anime characters. Most of who interact with my other characters are OC. May change...


	6. Book 1 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning was the beginning of the weekend. And Inuko was doing her usual hobby: exploring restaurants around the shopping district. She does this every time since she feels she can't let her sisters cook for her all the time. And sampling, which really means cleaning them out, restaurant food wasn't so bad to do for the weekend, especially if there are cute waitresses serving her. She earned it after all. After her fifth restaurant visit (bankrupting their food supply and ogling the girls), she took a rest in the park to enjoy an ice cream cone. No one in sight, Ddraig began to speak.

[Partner, you're still troubled…]

"Not really, Buchou and I talked for a bit. Remember the conversation about evil pieces." Inuko was reminded of her other talk with Rias that night they walked to her home. Rias went ahead to explaining about the Rating Game, a popular tournament game among the devil. But she was surprised that Inuko actually knew of the game, as well as its rules. Inuko asked about herself and the other devil's pieces that time, and was slightly surprised at what she had become. "Buchou is the [King]. Akeno-san is her [Queen]. Koneko-chan is a [Rook]. Yuuto-kun is a [Knight]. Buchou also has one [Bishop] that is currently not available right now. And I apparently am a [Pawn], the lowest and most versatile rank in chess. "

[Does it piss you off?]

"Not really, if she didn't use all 8 pieces, I doubt I would have been alive to this day. Besides, no one really knows the true value of a pawn until it shows. And to be equivalent to 8 pawns is something of a joy, more variety to the mix you could say."

[I'm sometimes wish you would stop talking in a food sense.]

"Who says I was talking about food? I could be talking about girls."

[I would have believed that if your ice cream cone had 2 and not 10 scoops.] Inuko chuckles as she ate 1 scoop. She decided to walk a bit more to see how her day would go before heading home to play with Nina. Finishing up her cone, she was about to make her way home, when she bumped into someone. That someone fell down while Inuko was still up staring at the sight.

"I'm so sorry!"

'A cute nun. Blonde foreigner. With white panties. Tempting…' Inuko stopped herself form drooling to help the nun up. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yes." Their hands touched and Inuko could feel it. A slight glimpse of a power of a Sacred Gear.

'A possessor within the Church, huh? Just what could be her Sacred Gear?' Just then, a boy nearby tripped and hurt his knee. The nun saw this and rushed to the crying boys's side. The two rings on her fingers began to glow a gentle green and the wound on his knee closed. Inuko knew this. 'Twilight Healing? That means she's….'

"There, you're better now. But don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Um! Thank you, onee-chan." The boy ran off. Inuko took her time to go to her side.

"Holy Maiden Asia Argent, isn't it?" The nun was surprised. How did this person know her?

"A-are you from the Church?" she nervously asked.

"Do I look like it?" Inuko asked in mirth "I'm just fairly acquainted with those in the Church. Your name was mentioned to me a few times, along with your ability. What is the person of Twilight Healing doing here?"

"Um…." Asia was looking away nervously, looking for an escape, Inuko decided to give her a break.

"You don't have to answer. I'll figure it out eventually." Inuko smiles. "Looking for someplace?" She noticed the luggage on the floor.

"Um, yes. I'm looking for this Church." Asia shows a piece of paper with a map drawn.

"I can take you there." Inuko said after looking at the map. "It's on my way home."

"Thank you! Uh…"

"Inuko. Inuko Kusanagi."

"Thank you, Inuko-san." Asia smiles as Inuko helps her with her bag.

* * *

After dropping Asia off at the Church, which in Inuko's opinion looked abandoned, she went straight home. Thinking she was in enough distance, she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"This is Inuko Kusanagi. I want to speak to your Pope." A few minutes passed. "Not that Pope. You know who I'm talking about." Confused words were at the other end. "Acting dumb? I don't appreciate being prevented from speaking with my sister-in-law." After mentioning that, a few crashes and screams were heard until she heard the voice she was looking for. "Hi, Mary-neechan. I need some information. What is Asia Argent doing in my neighborhood? Did you send her?" A couple of minutes later. "What?... I see. Who was the perpetrator?" More minutes passed. "Is that so? Yes… this concerns me." The person gave her info. "I'll take care of this. Nee-chan will be hearing about this as well." Apologies could be heard. "No, I don't blame you. It's the Church's way. But I want that information and anything else related to it sent to the house." The person agreed. "Thanks, sorry about calling you even if I'm a Devil." The words exchanged brought a tear to her eyes. "You're too kind."

* * *

"Buchou, I have a proposition for you." The first day and after school, Inuko suddenly barged in, and slammed her hands on the desk. Normally she would be picking Nina up from school before coming to the clubroom, but things were to be a little different. That night, she had a talk with her sister about the situation and Mizuki offered a solution that could literally kill two birds with one stone. Mizuki told Inuko to convince Rias about this and offered to pick Nina up from school after and then head someplace to pick up a certain person.

"I-Inuko…?" Rias was actually shocked at the enthusiasm that Inuko was showing.

"You still need one [Bishop], one [Rook], and one [Knight], to complete your peerage, right? What if I told you that I found the perfect candidate to be your [Bishop]?"

"I have to ask who?"

"Asia Argent, owner of the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing."

"How…?" Rias wondered how in the world her servant got someone like this.

"My family secret. Sorry, Buchou. But there are a few things we have to do before we can get her." And she then she ran off to the door. "And I will explain when I come back from my job." Akeno and the rest were just dumbfounded at what just happened.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Inuko pedaled off to one of her newer clients. Even though she was thankful that her former "acquaintances" (ahemstalkersahem!) were giving her contracts, she still needed to make new one from those who weren't familiar with her. This person was one of the few after hearing about her debate of magical girls with one of her acquaintances.

"Hey, Furuki, thanks for-" Her words were cut short when the smell of blood hit her nose and the gory sight of his mutilated body hit her eyes. Sensing a presence, she called out. "Show yourself. Now!"

"Kekekeke. So a little devil can sense the great me." A man walked out of the shadows. He had white-bowl hairstyle and was wearing a sort of priest outfit. The man was shocked at who was there. "You?!" Inuko smirked at recognizing the face.

"Freddy. It's been a while." Inuko smiled at his shocked face. "I didn't know you were in town. Had I known…" Her eyes started to glow red. "…I would've killed you."

"Shit. I'm not dealing with this." The priest looks to someone behind Inuko. "Go for it." Just then, Inuko grabbed the blade of the dagger that almost stabbed her and smiles at the owner of said weapon.

"Hi, Asia-chan. I figured it was you based on smell."

"Eh! You're a devil?" then Asia cutely blushed. "Um, how do I smell?"

"Like my ice cream cone that spilled on you when you fell." She pulled a little on the nun's clothes, to show the white faded out stain. "You still haven't washed off the cookies and cream stain, see?"

"Che! You-" His words were cut short when red magic circles were forming around the house. Rias and the whole Gremory group came out of those circles.

"Kusanagi-kun, we came to rescue you." Yuuto claims as he readies his sword.

"But I didn't need saving." Inuko replied as she held onto Asia's hands, making sure she wouldn't go away.

"Ara ara, this is awful." Akeno comments as she looks around the area.

"….Priest." Koneko readies her fists.

"What, what, what! What is this, the devil rangers?" The priests starts to drool and lick his lips at staring at Akeno's and Rias' breasts. "But man those boobs…."

"Freed, why must you always have a foul mouth?" Inuko sighs. "Was it because I castrated you?"

"SHUT UP!?" Freed yelled, his face red, whether by embarrassment or anger cannot be said.

"Inuko, do you know him?" Rias asks while keeping an eye at the priest.

"Somewhat." Inuko answers. "His name is Freed Sellzen, an exorcist…..I think. He was deemed by the Vatican to be too…. detrimental to them. So I got tasked with….disciplining him."

"You cut off my dick, just as I was about to have fun!"

"The devil girls beg to differ at that time, Freddy."

"Well now, since it's come to this, what are you going to do now?" Rias looked at Freed menacingly, a red orb forming on her hand.

"Heh! I could cut you all up and not care one bit!" His smiling face turned into a scowl. "But shit! You just had to have her with you!" He point to the smiling Inuko. "But I'm not leaving without that nun!" He charged and tried to make a grab for Asia only for his arm to be instantaneously cut off. Moving back, he sees his arm being crushed by Inuko's bloody-stained armor boots.

"Freedy, I'm taking her and you get to live with most of you intact. Lucky you." Inuko smirks as she crushes the bones. "Leave before I change my mind. And give this message to your leader and her cronies. I'm paying them back for the wound on my chest."

"SHIIIIIIITTT! You'll be sorry we met again, you bitch!? I'm the one who's going to pay you back!" And he just runs out of the window and flees into the night.

"Temperamental as always. Maybe I should have ruined his face after castrating him at that time." Inuko thinks wistfully.

"Inuko…." Rias sighs exasperated at her. "There are so many things I want to say to you right now, but I have a feeling that it will have to wait."

"You're getting the program, Buchou. That's good. I hate to ask, but I will leave this to you." She looks at Asia, who was scared at so many devils in one room her. "Now then…" She hoists the nun up to her shoulders and walks out the door, to the surprise of the other. "Let's go." She leaves with Asia on her shoulder, and Rias couldn't help but give out another sigh.

"Seriously, what a servant I got."

* * *

"Please let me go."

"Sorry, can't do that." Inuko continued walking with Asia on her shoulders. They were getting looks from passersby and Asia was getting embarrassed at the attention. "Better to come with me that to go back to those horrible living conditions with those exiled exorcists. Really now though, Freed Sellzen, of all people."

"But…" Asia's eyes began to tear up. "I've sinned. I wasn't devoted enough to God and killed one of his people. I…I…" Inuko couldn't stand it anymore and put Asia down. With both hands on her shoulders, Inuko looked at her seriously.

"Asia, listen to me." Inuko orders, Asia obeys. "I'm a devil, so I don't have to listen to any reason you might give. You say you've sinned, so what? I'm a manifestation of sin itself. You killed a man, I've killed thousands. Trust me, you are far from evil, Asia. That's why I'm saving right now." Resuming their walk, only this time Inuko just walked with Asia hand in hand.

"But I killed that man. It was me." Asia still had tears in her eyes. Inuko wiped them off with her free hand.

"Furuki had terminal illness. He was going to die tomorrow anyway. And besides." Inuko smiles wistfully. "A cute nun did him in. Trust me, I think you've just granted his wish."

* * *

"So this is the girl."

"Um…" Asia was all fidgety at the eyes that were on her. Inuko pats her back.

"Try not to be so nervous." Inuko looks to Rias."Don't make her into a devil yet, Buchou." Risa looked back, confused. "I told you there are conditions we need to fulfill before we can do that."

"And those would be?"

"The first one I'm dealing with already." She looks to the clock. "She'll be here in another 24 hours, we have to wait till then. Another thing is…" She looks to Asia. "Can you tell me who your leader is?"

"Uh…"

"Tell me if I'm right: A fallen angel woman with long black hair who wears provocative black leather?"

"….Yes."

"So I was right. Raynare is the one leading the group. Tell me one more thing, Asia." She starts to draw a picture and show it to her. "Where I took you, there was something like this, wasn't there?"

"Yes. There was."

"Buchou, for the interest of the devils we must deal with this immediately."

"I don't understand."

"Kiba, you'd recognize this. Wouldn't you?" Inuko showed the picture to Yuuto.

"That's…" Kiba's eyes widen in recognition as he rushed to Rias' side. "Buchou, we must go!"

"Kiba." Rias was shocked at his behavior.

"This is device that transfers Sacred Gears to individuals. But the price is the soul of the original Sacred Gear user." Inuko muses on something. "If I recall correctly, it was used in the Holy Sword Project."

"How?" Rias was shocked. Just how much does this girl know?

"I'll tell you in another time, Buchou." Inuko smiled mysteriously. "I know for a fact that the one in that time was destroyed completely. So this must be another one, recently created."

"But even so." Rias shook her head. "We can't risk a possibility of war if we go on ahead and destroy that Church." She looks sternly at Inuko. "I warn you not to associate with the Church, Inuko."

"Too late for that, Buchou." Inuko shrugged as she walked out of the door. "If you won't do it, then I'll take care of it." She looked back to Rias and the group. "I wouldn't blame you if you start to consider me a stray." When she left, Rias could do nothing but sigh at her chair.

"Seriously, when will she listen to me?"

* * *

"Please wait!" Inuko looked back to see Asia running to catching up to her.

"Asia, it's not safe to be out tonight. Believe it or not, the safest place for you right now is by my master's side."

"But… I…."

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Inuko says. "Right now all we have to do is be safe for another 24 hours and you'll be free from all this."

"But what are you going to do?" Inuko just smiles as she continued walking, Asia following close beside her.

"Play the waiting game."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize. I missed this page


	7. Book 1 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning and Inuko and Nina were getting ready for school. Throughout the whole night, nothing seemed to happened, but Inuko was patient enough to wait. Since Asia didn't want to go back to school where there were so many devils, Inuko invited her as a guest of her house. Mizuki was away, so Inuko was temporary Head of the Household so to speak. Nina was happy to have company and Seika was just Seika, anything that was told by Inuko was okay by her. Asia had never been in this type of situation before. Being a guest, she got so much food to eat that night, and a warm and comfy bedroom to sleep in. She even had change of fine clothes.

"Wear these for now until we can properly wash your old outfit." Inuko comments while handing the pajamas to Asia that night. "You wouldn't want to keep smelling like ice cream, right? Although I wouldn't mind…" With such a luxury, she couldn't help but pray thanks to God. Inuko just smiled that she was having a good time at their house.

"Um… you're going to school now, right?" Asia asks as she takes a bite off her toast. Inuko was busy stuffing her face with eggs but she still did notice the sad tone Asia used.

"Yup."

"That's nice." Asia looked sadly at her breakfast. "I wish I could go to school as well..."

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked as she sliced her bacon. "You're going too."

"EH?!"

"Seika-nee…" The maid, who was looking at the newspaper, pulled out a girl's uniform for Asia.

"Here you are, miss." She hands the clothes to Asia. "It was impromptu, but I manage to get her accepted as a temporary transfer until we get all the paperwork settled."

"Since I'm only a temp, I don't have the access to get her in there properly. We'll have to wait for nee-chan." Inuko looked at Asia, who was still looking at disbelief at the uniform given to her. "Well, get dressed. We don't want to be late."

"H-Hai!" Inuko couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm.

* * *

"In any case, we have ourselves a temporary transfer, any questions?"

"Sensei, why temporary?"

"Because her paperwork isn't all finalized, so she's temporary till then, got it?" The class nodded "Any other questions?" Silence. "Alright, come in, miss?" The door opens, and Asia steps into the room to introduce herself.

"My name is Asia Argent." She bows to the students. "I may be new and inexperience, but I look forward to working with everyone."

"OOOHHHHHH!" Excitement from the boys filled the air.

"She's a blonde?!"

"Bust: 82cm Waist: 55 Hips: 81. Wow!" Inuko couldn't help but smirk at her friends antics, even moreso at the next thing Asia said.

"I'm also currently staying at Inuko Kusanagi-san's house."

"WHAT?!"

"Why, comrade?! Why?!"

"How are you getting all these flags that we're missing out?!"

"How should I know? I'm not the one making your walkthroughs." Inuko comments as Matsuda and Motohama continued to try to strangle her to no avail. Especially since they felt this really heavy pressure breathing on them every time their hands were close to her throat.

"Wow, Asia-chan. You're so lucky to be living in Kusanagi's house."

"Yeah. You must be living like a princess."

"No, that's not-"

"If you have any problems, come see us."

"Yeah, anyone living with Kusanagi-kun can't be bad."

"H-Hai!"

'Good, she's making friends.' Inuko smiled seeing Asia looking happy at interacting with so many people.

* * *

"Hello, I'm here to see Inuko-kun."

"Kya! Yuuto-san." The girls squeeled.

"You just missed her. She ran off with the new girl as soon as the lunch bell rang." One of the girls answered.

"Oh…" Yuuto was actually troubled. 'Buchou said to get her. Where could she be?'

* * *

"Um, is this okay?"

"Don't worry about it Asia." Inuko comments as she spread the blanket over the concrete flooring. "Eating on the roof once in a while is a nice change of pace." They were at the rooftops of the school. Inuko had her usual multi-bento, and Asia had the bento that she gotten from Nina before leaving for school. "Besides, this way we can eat leisurely without Buchou and the rest of the club members staring at you."

"…."

"You know, you should learn to get along with them."

"…..I know. But…."

"Think of them as your classmates a while ago. You had fun talking with those people, right?"

"Yes….!" Asia nods enthusiastically. Inuko couldn't help but smile.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Inuko took another bite. "Trust me on this, Asia, when you're in trouble, they will come to save you."

* * *

"Where is she?" It was after school and Rias had not seen Inuko all day. When she heard from Sona that the nun they took got accepted into the school by request of the Kusanagi family, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. But when Yuuto came back from lunch with no Inuko, she knew her servant was definitely up to something. But what?

* * *

"Um…. Is this really okay?"

"Sure." Inuko, being who she was, was taking Asia with her to various shops in the city. After essentially buying her some clothes, they were in the arcade with Inuko teaching Asia how to play some of the games. "Really, all we can do right now is wait. Either nee-chan comes with a certain person or those stray exorcists' leaders come to get you. Whichever one comes is only a matter of time. Better to do it in a place with wide open spaces, than let the house get ruined." Inuko pointed to the screen "Oh, you're getting better. Watch out for the sharp curves." They were just playing various games, from racing, to shooting. Inuko even got a fluffy sheep doll at the crane games for Asia.

"This is fun."

"I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"You should smile more, and not worry a thing Asia-chan." She pats the nun's head. "I'm here with you right now. Even if you can't see me in the future, I'll come to save you."

"Inuko-san…."

"That's too formal, Asia-chan." Inuko wags her finger. "Since we're friends, and you're a cute girl, you should be giving a cute nickname, like Inu-chan."

"N-no! I can't!" Asia was embarrassed.

"Are you saying we're not friends?" Inuko face was crestfallen as she clutched her chest and dramatically fell to the floor. "Asia-chan…."

"…Inu-san."

"Close enough." Inuko dropped her act as Asia was just flabbergasted. Inuko smiled as she held out a hand. "Come on, let's go back to school. Buchou must be furious at me right now."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry. I'll deal with it." She placed her hand on the sheep doll. "I swear to the fluffy sheep." Asia couldn't help but laugh at those words.

* * *

"Inu-san….." Asia was getting a bad feeling as they were passing by the park to get back to school.

"…." Inuko looks to the direction of the fountain. "Come out, Yuuma! Or should I call you Raynare?"

"Hmph!" The water began to form a tornado. When it died down a familiar figure stood on the water, her black wings spread out. "I don't like it when a filthy devil calls my name."

"I'll be sure to remember that, Raynare." Inuko states, angering Raynare for calling her name. "You're here for Asia, aren't you? I'm not handing her over. She's still owes me ice cream."

"Eh? I do?" Inuko couldn't help it but tease Asia despite that moment.

"Like I care what a filthy devil says."

"Filthy? I took a bath this morning. I don't think I'm that dirty."

"Enough! I'm taking that girl with me." Raynare conjured a light spear. Inuko just shields Asia.

"I'm not letting you." Asia puts a hand on Inuko's side.

"Inu-san, please enough."

"Asia-chan…." Inuko stepped aside for Asia to go forward.

"I had a really fun time. So it's alright, Inu-san." Asia had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for being my friend."

"….." Inuko leaned a bit to whisper something, which caused Asia to tear up. Raynare was getting disgusted that she didn't notice Inuko slip something on Asia's wrist. "…I swear." Asia nods and walks to Raynare.

"Good. You made a good decision, former Holy maiden."

"Please just don't hurt her." Raynare grins evilly to Inuko.

"You get to live a bit longer thanks to her." Raynare violently grabbed to Asia and spread her wings. "But next time, you're dead." And she flew off into the sky.

"I'll save you, Asia. That I swear." She grabbed the discarded doll. "I swear to the fluffy sheep."

* * *

SLAP

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

"So you'll still be stubborn, huh?" Inuko rubbed her swollen cheek after the slap she got from Rias. She just came back to the clubroom and told them what had transpired. Rias refused to help when Inuko asked for it. The arguments were going back and forth.

"Why can't you understand, Inuko? Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"

"I don't care. It's not like it's my first death." Inuko said simply. Rias tries to talk calmly, but her voice sounded exasperated.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then, I'll go there as an individual. You can just take me out of the group. I'm never a good follower anyway."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

"Asia Argento is an important friend. I cannot abandon her."

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"And you think I don't know that? Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

"…" They glared at each other, more like Rias was and Inuko was just calmly looking at her.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Mere triviality. I'm not interested in those things. She is not the enemy, even I can tell that."

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Inuko, you have to forget about her."

"She's a friend. And she has a wish that I must grant. I may be Gremory, but I still have my duties as Kusanagi. I will save her." Before Rias could say anything, Akeno went and whispered something to her ear. She nods and looks squarely at her pawn.

"That church is enemy territory, Inuko. I will not allow you to charge in there to die and that's final." Rias said with finality and left the room with Akeno. Only Kiba and Koneko remained in the room with Inuko.

"So, what will you do now?" Koneko asks. Inuko just smiles.

"She's such a nice master. I wonder if she loves me."

"Huh?" Koneko and Yuuto were confused at her words.

"The church is enemy territory, huh? So she's saying that because she acknowledges it as enemy territory, I can use the full potential of my pieces in that area. The [Promotion] ability of the Pawn."

"It seems you understood the meaning behind her words."

"Cut me a little credit, Yuuto-kun. As a Kusanagi, I'm meant to understand women." Inuko made her way to the door. She looked back to the two. "What about you two? Buchou must've told you to follow me or something, didn't she?"

"…..Yup." Koneko replied as she slipped on a pair of black combat gloves.

"I hate the Church, so Buchou thought this would be a good opportunity to cut lose." Yuuto comments as he conjured a sword.

"I see." Inuko comments as she opens the door. "Then all that's left is Buchou and Akeno-san's role in this. I hope that the information they just got from Seika-nee proved useful."

* * *

"Is it ready, yet?"

"Please give us a little more time."

"You hear that, girl. You only have a few moments left. I'd say my prayers if I were you to tell God how much you hate him now."

"I have faith in God." Asia states as she clutches her hands in prayer. "Inu-san…"

* * *

"I must admit. It didn't look this oppressing the last time I came by here." Inuko comments as she, Yuuto, and Koneko came through the gates of the old dilapidating chapel.

"Suspicious…."

"Koneko-chan's right, there's no one here." Kiba voiced out as they walked through the grounds.

"Not yet, at least." No sooner did Inuko say that, an arrow shot through to her heart. And would have if she didn't catch it. "Cowards hiding in the shadows? I though priest were supposed to be the saviors of light." Several people in robes and cross approached the group with swords in their hands. "Are you intending on getting in my way?" Her eyes started to glow red for a moment.

"Sempai, go on ahead, I'll deal with this." Koneko moved forward and pushed a large slab of stone to several exorcists. Yuuto and Inuko pressed forward. But before they could reach the door, someone fell from above, but Inuko still had time to land a 180 degree vertical high kick to parry the sword that slammed down.

"Shit, if only I had my other arm!?" The person screamed.

"Freddy, I don't have time to deal with you." Inuko was getting angry. "Move."

"Like I give a fuck as to what you want!" The priest readied his sword. "This time, I'm taking your head!" Inuko readied her stance to give this exorcist a full blow power kick, but was stopped by Yuuto.

"I'll deal with this. Go and save her." He stepped but not before Inuko gave him some advice.

"Use a darkness blade from your Sacred Gear, [Sword Birth]. I know you have one, Holy Eraser, right? It'll be more…. advantageous." And Inuko slipped past the surprised Yuuto and Freed and entered the church. And all Yuuto could do was look flabbergasted.

"How did she know?" Then he laughed and pulled out said sword. "Well, I will gladly take the words of my friend. Come on, exorcist, I'll be your opponent."

* * *

The interior of the church was dark, and quiet compared to the mayhem going outside. But Inuko sensed it, there were people here. Walking straight to the altar, she could feel a change in the flooring and stomped hard, landing on a secret chamber beneath the church.

'That's right. This church was….' Walking through the lit hallway, she comes across a steel bolted door. Hearing familiar chants, she bust the doors with one kick and come face to face with a sight she knew all too well. Asia was tied to a cross. Machines and wires prodding on her limbs.

"Inu-san…." Came the weak call from Asia. Inuko almost saw red.

"Well, well. You must a glutton for punishment, you dyke." Raynare sneered at her. She was on the side of the machine. Several exorcists formed a circle around the machine and were chanting something. Inuko was not impressed.

"I must admit. I'm slightly masochistic. But I'm more on the sadistic side really." Inuko walked forward. Her gauntlet and boots forming with each step. "Let her go, Raynare."

"Shut up, you lowly devil! I don't like my name being uttered by your pathetic lips." The words stung, but Inuko was more concerned for Asia than her own pain. "One more step, and she dies." Inuko stopped walking.

"I don't do anything and she still dies, right?" Raynare smirk.

"Yes, but then she lives longer and you will see her die."

"I don't like those conditions."

"Don't move." Raynare face was serious. "Or I activate the machine and she dies." Inuko just smirks.

"Go ahead." She crossed her arms.

"Inu-san…" Asia and Raynare were confused.

"Make my day, Raynare. I dare you to try it." Raynare then laughs.

"You are truly a cold-hearted bastard of a devil." The machine glows to life and went to absorb the Sacred Gear form Asia. But then her wrist started to glow a bright light and the machine malfunctions and explodes. Raynare flies back from the explosion and Inuko rushes to catch the falling nun.

"Oh, it broke. Too bad. You don't get the Twilight Healing." She comments with a smile. Raynare was pissed.

"What did you do, you bitch?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Damn you to hell." She forms a light spear, and Inuko was ready. But Asia didn't know that and she pushed Inuko to the side. The spear went past Asia didn't kill her, but it left a large gash to her back, which she cried out in pain and fell unconcious. Inuko, seeing the blood pour out of Asia's wounds to her hands, finally saw red. The ofuda that she pulled out healing the girl's back still didn't quell the burning rage coming forth.

"Raynare, you have made me angry." Inuko whispered while cradling Asia's body.

"Hhmp! I had enough of seeing your face. Kill her!" The exorcist charged at the kneeling devil, and they didn't even realize they were going to die.

"I've decided." Inuko looked up, to show her whole eyes have gone blood red. In a split second, she had released a kick filled with demonic energy and sent the whole crowd flying.

"Wha-" Raynare was caught in the explosive blast of the kick, sent flying to the church's floor, landing and shattering the cross on top. Trying to get up, all she could see was Inuko approaching her with a hungering look.

"I've decided." She was dragging two of the exorcists by their dead heads, Asia was floating behind her and landing at a safe distance on a pew, thanks to another ofuda of hers. "Fallen Angel Raynare, you will make an excellent meal tonight." She licked her lips. Raynare was frozen by her red gaze. "Do scream loudly. Those are the best seasonings a body can have."

* * *

The fight was over. Koneko and Yuuto had already killed the last remnants. Freed, as if sensing something, had run off in the middle of the fight, leaving Yuuto to help with Koneko. Rias and Akeno had just arrived.

"Ara, where's Inuko?" Mentioning her, they all heard a female scream. Running to the source, they entered the chapel. Rias couldn't believe the sight.

"Inuko…." Her servant was sitting on top of a pile of bones. The floor around her was pooled in blood and discarded entrails. Inuko's mouth was red with the blood oozing of the torn leg she was munching on. To the side was the fallen angel Raynare. She was unconscious, and laying on a fallen cross. Both her legs and her left arm were gone, ripped and bloody stubs left. Asia too laid by a pew that was untouched of the blood and gore.

"Welcome. Come in." Inuko says as she takes another bite of the flesh of the arm she ripped out of Raynare. "Sorry about the mess, I'm in the middle of eating right now. The exorcists were tender enough, I must admit though." She takes another bite. "She didn't scream enough. Her flesh isn't tasty, too bitter, but…." Another bite. "Quite filling as I haven't eaten in a while." Licking the bone clean, she tossed it to the pile of other bones that had accumulated. She was about to get another limb when she was stopped by Koneko and Yuuto blocking her way. Not satisfied, Inuko just slipped pass them and proceeded to her target, but stopping short when she felt a blade on her neck.

"Please stop, Inuko-san." Yuuto says softly as he held his sword in position. "This is enough damage done. Even if I hate the Church, this is just too gruesome."

"Are you scared, Yuuto-kun?" Inuko asks, looking back at him. "Koneko-chan?" she turns to her junior. "Akeno-san? Buchou?" She then turns to her sempais, who all had grim expressions. She turned her eyes back at the unconscious fallen angel. "I'm merely getting back at them for killing me, and…" She looks to the pew when she place Asia's body. "…revenge for the innocent girl they toyed with." She looked squarely at Rias, the eyes not fading its red glow one bit. "Will you deny me that, master?" Rias was shocked to hear those words coming from her servant's mouth. True, she was her master, but she didn't really want to be called something so superior when they were peers in her eyes.

"I will not order you to stop, Inuko." Rias started her words carefully. "But please stop this. Too much attention to us devils who ruin a house of God will no doubt cause repercussions with the angels of heaven. And I don't want to see you get killed for this." Inuko could see that Rias' eyes were pleading. This was a request straight from her heart.

"Not an order, but a plea, huh?" Inuko's glowing eyes started to diminish as she walked away from the body she was to devour. "If I deny the request of a beautiful girl, I don't live to the name of Kusanagi." She walks up to Asia, and lightly pats her on the cheek. "Asia, walk up a bit." Asia opened her eyes.

"I-Inu-san?" She looks around her in a panic, seeing the horror that was before her, but Inuko kept a level head.

"Excuse me." She begins to examine Asia for injuries. "Good, no fatal injuries. Good thing you kept it." She looked closely at the tied up ofuda bracelet, burnt from use. "The soul binding spell I put on this has served its purpose."

"Um!" Asia nods her head. "Thank you, Inu-san."

"Don't thank me yet." Inuko looks to Rias. "Buchou, I think for your interests, better to wake her up?"

"Since it's come to this…. Akeno."

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno conjured up a ball of water, and doused Raynare with.

"Cough..Cough…" Raynare cough up the water and looks in Rias. "…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Rias greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her. Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help." A voce was heard from above.

"Seika-nee…" Inuko sees Seika jumping down one of the broken windows while still retaining the grace and finesse of a maid.

"Fallen Angel Kalawana, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt…." She adjusts her glasses as she gives a satisfied smile. "I have eliminated them all."

"Lies!" Raynare rejects what Seika said while sitting up straight, which was unsuccessful given that her legs were torn off.

"Would I lie to you, my Inuko-sama?"

"Seika, I've known you to never to lie to me." Inuko comments as she sat down on the pew with Asia and crossed her legs. "So what'd you do to them?"

"Kalawana and Mitelt were girls." She pulled out 2 different feathers. "So I ripped their wings out first before sending their minds to the endless nightmare. You may do as you see fit to them later. Though they may have already died from their fears when you get to them."

"And Donaseek?" Seika pulled out the decapitated head, which had a look of pure fear.

"I have avenged you. You will having his corpse as your midnight meal." She threw the head to the crowd. Seeing the objects, Raynare's face darkens.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Inuko before, I was confirmed with the theory that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then through a grapevine, Seika-san had heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Rias smirks. Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration. "They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

"What they didn't realize that it wasn't just Rias-sama and Akeno-sama, but I was also there, hearing every word." Seika's eyes seem to gleam violet. "My emotions couldn't handle it anymore, and I went and thoroughly enjoyed myself."

"Yes, it was quite a spectacle." Akeno smiled at the memory.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"You laughed?" Rias muttered while releasing a great deal of demonic aura. "You dare to laugh at my servant?!" But even her anger was small compared to the Multi-headed Hydra aura Seika emitted back then had paralyzed the fallen angels with an intense fear._

_"Rias-sama, they dared to laugh at my Inuko-sama….." Seika came out of hiding from the trees as she pulled out her scythe. "Please allow me the honor of my revenge."_

_Flashback end_

* * *

"I am honored to have entertained you, Akeno-sama." Seika bowed. Reika screams in frustration.

"Tch, how could I lose to mere devil? With a pathetic Twice Critical Sacred Gear at that!" Inuko chuckles at that.

"Heard that, Ddraig? She called you Twice Critical."

[Shut up!]

"Let me tell you something, Fallen Angel Raynare. This girl, Inuko Kusanagi's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Rias. "—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" After listening to Rias, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a girl like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

"I can already do so. I broke that 10 second interval thing already." Inuko comments. "I've just been told not to by Nee-chan."

[A pity really….]

"There, there, Inuko-sama." Seika pats her head as she sighs in frustration. Everyone else who heard that started to sweat in fear for a bit.

"Ahem…Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

"But do you really think it was the Boosted Gear that defeated her?" A voice at the entrance brought all eyes to that direction.

"Nee-chan…" Inuko could see her sister Mizuki walking forward while looking the ruin church's interior. "Hi sis."

"Hello, my adorable little sister." Mizuki waved at her, who blushed a bit at those words. "I just wanted to see what you were doing that was taking you so long. Then I see dead bodies of exiled exorcist on the grounds and you and your friends assaulting a black chicken before me on my way back home." She stops in front of the bounded Rayanare. "So you are Raynare…" Her eyes glittered gold, and she turned to Inuko. "So how'd she taste?"

"…..Bitter." came the reply. "Slightly filling though. But overall, awful."

"I see… Then she is worthless." She turned to Rias. "This church is on my property. So do as you will. Those of Heaven cannot do anything if this was done with my consent." Rias looks at her in mild surprised and turns to Inuko.

"I told you it was okay. They were nesting in our territory to begin with." Inuko went and scooped up the surprised Asia as they began to walk out. Rias turned her attention again to Raynare.

"Then I shall eradicate her before she thinks of taking that Sacred Gear."

"Y-You can't be serious!? That healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama. I will not—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Mizuki smiled at those words and stopped Rias a bit to give her two cents.

"Shall I tell you a little something? That child over there…." She leaned in and whispered something, causing the fallen angel's eyes to widen in shock.

"No…." She choked in fear. "It can't be… I-"

"Pity, had you not killed her, she would have been the greatest asset to Grigori. Now she falls under hell. Azazel's sufferings from now on are all your fault, Raynare." She looks to Rias. "Go ahead and finish her. I have no more words to spare. She is utterly hopeless." She walks to Inuko and places an arm around her, leading her away from the church with Asia in her arms. But they stopped when they heard a voice.

"Me, here." Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. Inuko turns around. It was Freed Zelzan. "Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" Raynare screams at the appearance of the priest.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"But how can you when I castrated you?" Inuko retorts.

"Shut up!" Freed, for a second, showed an enraged face.

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush. No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, 'A mere human won't betray me.' But Freed returned to his smiles.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be alright, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. I told you about Kusanagi and you shot me off. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. "Inuko. Inuko. Beating up my old superior, you are definitely my 1 for the "Devils I want to kill" list, so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

"Creepy. How about I just kill you now?" Inuko asks as her boots formed again and she was releasing slight killing intent. That priest smiles but has an extreme killing intent.

"No way! Even I know it's scary to deal with you now. So see ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

"Just as I expected from the world's biggest chicken. Next time I kill him, for certain." Inuko comments before resuming her walk, dematerializing her boots.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone. Raynare starts to shiver.

"Please wait." Inuko turned back to see Raynare looking at her. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Inuko-kun! Please save me!" Her voice is that of Yuuma Amano, the last woman she dated. "This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!" Raynare once again acts like Yuuma and begs for help while crying. All the while Inuko just looked at her with no emotions.

"…. Dyke…." She turned around and resumed walking. "You called me that. I heard no love from your tone, so you are lying when I gave you my consent and trust. Killing me and changing my future. Furthermore, you didn't even pay me and you taste horrible. Why would I save a girl, whose flesh taste completely awful? I'm not interested in anything but tasty girls. You may say you love me…" She looks to the girl again. "….But I do not love you. Buchou, please do as you wish with her." Mizuki threw an open cell phone next to her

"A little something for you before your death. I made a phone call to a certain someone."

"For tempting my cute servant…."

"_…..Raynare…..I'm so disappointed in you."_Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Blow away."

DON!

The demonic-power shot by Rias left nothing of the Fallen Angel. Even the cell phone was a lost casualty. The only thing left are black feathers floating around the Church for Inuko to see as she walks out of the church.

* * *

"Um…"

"Keep playing unconscious. It'll help." Inuko nudged Asia to play dead.

"No, it won't. I heard that."

"Mary-nee…" The figure who stepped out was wearing white robes and had silver crosses on her neck and arms. She had taken off the armet, leaving her long hair free from the restraint. The brown eyes held steel as she scrutinized Inuko, then turned the gaze to the other Gremory group.

"So this is the group that you want Asia to be a part of?"

"What do you think, Mary-nee?" Inuko looks back at the approaching group. "As part of the Gremory peerage, I can say that she will be in perfect hands. Not treated as a mere object like that of the Church, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm punishing those responsible for her treatment. So spare me a bit." Mary sighs a bit. "I wasn't even aware this was happening right under my nose. I will ask God for forgiveness."

"Those bitches have started giving brides, eh? I hope they will be dealt with, Mary-neechan?"

"Oh believe me, they are getting punished for such behavior in God's eyes." The grim look Mary wore reassured Inuko to some extent, but scared Asia a lot.

"I certainly hope so." She puts Asia down, who just goes behind her. "So back to the issue, are you in agreement?"

"Yes. With you in the Gremory peerage, she will be in safe hands."

"You are…." The group took a stance and Inuko intervened.

"Buchou, no need to be alarmed. She's one of my sisters-in law, Mary Magdalene the 10th." Inuko introduced. "She's my 10th sister-in- law. Descendant of the first original Mary Magdalene and the current Pope of the Vatican. Mary-nee, these are-"

"I know who they are, don't worry about the introductions. I will say it is a partial pleasure to meet you, Crimson-haired Ruin Princess."

"But the Pope is a man."

"Not in that sense, Koneko-chan." Inuko explained. "The Pope you know is just a face, or image. She'll the real power behind the Vatican. The person at the pinnacle of sainthood, and closest to the ranks of angels."

"Then, she-" Yuuto readied his sword but Inuko just blocks him.

"I wouldn't even think about it if I were you, Yuuto-kun." She point to Mizuki who was emitted a great aura. "Her "husband" is here." Then points to herself. "And I am her "brother-in-law". I won't allow disrespect towards her, cause she's family." Mary just waved it off, actually showing a happy smile.

"It's alright. To feel animosity from devils is refreshing in a sense."

"What would someone who has all that power of Church be doing here?" Rias asked. Mary looked sadly at Asia.

"I came to apologize to this girl."

"Eh?" Asia was so surprised she didn't notice Mary took her hands to her own.

"I'm sorry." The pope apologized. "I didn't know such things were being done to you. To immediately be branded as a heretic for saving a life. Even if it was a devil, you still did an act of God."

"…." Asia was at a loss at what to do. The Gremory peerage could only look in astonishment.

"Mary-nee, you have it, don't you?" Inuko broke the silence. "The paperwork."

"…Yes." Mary pulled out several papers. "These are now the official statements. Stating that Asia Argento is a heretic who went against God…. I'm sorry. Even if I wanted to, I cannot change what has occurred." Asia was saddened that the news still didn't change. "…..However, you are now also a person under the protection of Kusanagi." Mary looked to see Asia surprised face. "Therefore you won't have to worry about anyone coming after you anymore on our side." Mary smiles at seeing the happy tears from Asia. "However, exiled exorcists will still be a problem."

"What problem?" Inuko motions to the dead bodies on gournd. Mary couldn't help but smile.

"True, you'll take care of that I know." Then she looks to Rias. "All that leaves is their actions now." Inuko nods and looks to Rias.

"Buchou, now you can make her your [Bishop]."

"…." Rias takes out the piece and approaches the nun. "Is that all right, Asia-chan?"

"Hai!" Asia nods enthusiastically. "Even though I was a person of God, you came and rescued me. I'm more than grateful to be a part of your group." Rias smiles as she held the piece to the air, the magic circle forming at their feet.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!" The bishop piece goes into Asia. She has now be reborned a devil.

"Buchou gets a good [Bishop], and Asia will be in the care of a kind and caring [King]." Inuko smiles wistfully. "Literally two birds with one stone."

"Just so you know, I will be visiting once in a while to see her." Mary comments. "I have to know how my former protégé is doing after all."

"Come visit anytime. After all, we're family, Mary-nee."

"That's right." She went to hug Inuko. "That's why you don't have to worry at all if you want to call me. Because we are family."

"Like I said, you are too kind."

* * *

Note: Epilogue coming up


	8. Book 1 Epilogue

Epilogue

"Morning, Buchou."

"Morning, Inuko. How is you shoulder?"

"Thanks to Asia's healing, the wound closed up faster than expected. Now I don't have to worry about explaining myself to class." Inuko pats to where her wounds from last night were. No blood and no pain. "The real question is: How are you, Buchou? I'm sure that you were immensely confused at my actions for the past few days." Rias couldn't help but smile at her observation.

"That's right. But then Seika-san reminded me of something." Inuko looks at her as she sets the tea set down. "You are my servant, Inuko. I had faith that what you were doing was for me."

"Buchou, you do me too much justice." Inuko smiles, pouring each of them a cup. "I did this for so many people's benefits."

"Will you explain this to me, Inuko?"

"Of course." She takes a sip. "You needed a [Bishop], a [Rook], and a [Knight]. In reality, I was thinking about getting you these pieces as quickly as possible, but even I knew that a good fit for a perfect team is often necessary. Even if you get the best, if there's no compatibility, it's no good." Rias sees her point. Inuko continues "And opportunity came the minute I met Asia." She smiled fondly at her first encounter. "At first, I was suspicious that someone considerable high in Church ranks would come to Kusanagi lands, unless they were sent by my sister-in-law who you met." Rias nods. "Like you heard, I found out that she was branded a heretic for healing a devil. Who? I don't know yet. But I am investigating to an extent, I hope you don't mind." Inuko informs her master, who gives her consent. "I had this feeling she would be a perfect piece for you, Buchou. Nee-chan just gave me the plans to go through with it."

"Then she got captured." Inuko pulled out one of her ofudas.

"Before she did, I made sure that she a soul binding ofuda on her to prevent her soul from being extracted by the machines. I must say the mission was a success because of it."

"And Mary Magdalene, what is her role in this?" She pulled out a document and Rias read through it.

"We needed her to draw up the documents stating that she under Kusanagi protection. That way, people from the church can't pursue her anymore, and Mary-nee would have reason to come by and train Asia in her powers without being branded as a heretic as well." Inuko explains "Mary-nee has been looking for her for 3 years already. But she couldn't really take any action because of the situation. If she were to become a heretic, successors would clash, blood would spill and the balance would be tipped. Mary-nee needs to remain in her position. This needed to be approached on all angles. And so she was happy that I intervened like this, for the right price of course." Rias smiles, proud of her.

"It seems I wrong about you. I told you to think of this in a political view. And you have been looking at this in all three views."

"Asia's Sacred Gear is beneficial in all Three Powers. But I felt that she would be happiest as your servant." Inuko waved it off. "Really, all I did was grant her wish."

"And what is that?"

"I wish to go to school and make friends." Inuko smiled remembering the words she heard mentally. "It's a wish in the heart of any girl like hers would want." She smiles again. "She gets her wish, you get a great [Bishop], and Mary-nee can see her whenever. Like I said, for everyone's benefit." Rias rose up from her seat.

"You are truly a disobedient servant. You never really follow any of orders nor take any of my warnings seriously. But-" She sits near Inuko "I wouldn't have you any other way." And gives a kiss on the forehead.

"A kiss. Quite a high payment." Inuko comments while touching her head.

"I'm afraid that's all you'll get. I mustn't make the newcomer jealous."

"Newcomer?"

"I-Inu-san…" Inuko looked behind to see Asia was squirming at her position, looking ever slightly so jealous. "It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Inu-san will also like her… But Inu-san is a girl too…. No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart." She made a prayer but she then screams "Auu! I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Rias says that normally while clutching to her head in slight pain. Inuko didn't even look fazed.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore." Asia seems a bit troubled.

"Do you regret it?" Rias asks Asia. Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Inu-san." Inuko couldn't help but smile at those words. Rias smiles as well.

"I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Inuko."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

"That makes me happy you would say such words to me, Asia-chan." She spreads her arms. "Come! I will embrace you for such words."

"I-I-I….." Asia was at a loss. She really wanted to do that.

"No indecent actions allowed, pervert." Koneko's jabs just brought a smile to Inuko's face. Akeno and Yuuto also come in and greeted Asia, Rias, and Inuko.

"I can't help it, Koneko-chan. I'm too happy." She then noticed something. "By the way, Asia is wearing our uniform. Does this mean that the paperwork I couldn't complete was done?"

"Yes, I pulled some strings along with Mizuki-san's help. She will continue in your class." Rias stands up. "Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" She snaps her fingers. Then, a big cake appears on the table. "It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." Rias says it shyly.

"You're wonderdul, Buchou. I'm falling for you again." Inuko snaps her fingers as well. "Seika-nee." Seika pops out with a bottle of champagne and a bottle of cider, with flute glasses for eveyone. "Cake goes well with these drinks."

"Inuko…" Rias fails to look exasperated.

"I'm legal to drink Buchou. I have a license." She pulled out a card, while Seika filled the glass. Passing each one a glass of cider, she held one champagne glass to Inuko and to herself. "I think a toast is in order, Buchou. May I?"

"Go ahead."

"To the newest members of Gremory. Kampai" She raises her glass.

""Kampai!""

* * *

Note: And this ends Book 1. Book 2 is still in development. Hope I can think up good dialogues.


	9. Book 2 Prologue

Book 2

Prologue

"Are the preparations ready?" A blonde man asks as he leisurely enjoys his drink on his chair.

"Hai, oniichan." A blonde girl with her hair done in twin drill fashion came forward. "We're ready to go anytimg."

"Then let's get going." The man stood up and was followed by 15 other girls. "It's time to meet my fiancée."


	10. Book 2 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a splendid wedding ceremony. Inuko, dressed in a white tuxedo, was waiting for her bride.

"Damn it! For Inuko to get married before us!"

"It's some kind of mistake! This is some kind of conspiracy!" Matsuda and Motohama, Inuko's two best/bad friends were cursing and crying for their friends happiness.

"Damn! To think she got married at this time! I lost the bet! No!?" Mizuki was cursing over having lost money, but she was dressed so nicely for the occasion. Seika was crying too, while holding a scythe it seems. Nina was just waving at her happily, giving her congratulations.

"Rias-sama! You look so beautiful!"

"Aaah, Rias-oneesama! Why marry a girl!? Why not one of us guys?!"

"Shut up?! Inuko-sama is better than any of you guys?!" The commotion of the fangirls and fanboys. brought Inuko to see Rias in a wedding dress, looking happy at her marriage.

'Me? Marrying Buchou?' Inuko thought. "This…." She knew what it was. "This is a dream." When she said that, the scene faded to black. And Inuko stood face to face with a red dragon. The only red dragon she knew.

"Ddriag, what was the point of that dream?" She asks.

"You know what is was, and now you have to wake up and do something about it." Answer the dragon.

"Wake up?"

"That's right." He lets out a roar. "Wake up!"

* * *

[Wake up! Wake up! Breakfast is ready! Wake up or you won't get anything~! There's pancakes, and eggs, and bacon, and-]

BAM

Inuko broke her alarm clock, slamming her fist to the poor machine.

'Saturday….. Too early….zzzzzz….' and she went back to sleep.

"…..…Inuko. Inuko." The voice was getting louder and Inuko just opened one lazy eye to see Rias in a track suit with a shinai on her hand. "Inuko wake up. You were supposed to be out of this house two hours ago." She kept on, but Inuko was too sleepy to listen.

'Buchou….in my house again….must be a dream …..'

"Inuko, are you listening?" She was not, obviously back into the dream world. Rias got mad, and was about to strike with her shinai. But Inuko, even in sleep, caught the shinai and pulled Rias to her bed, snoozing away. Rias tried to break free, but her struggle just made Inuko hold on more. Nina walked into the room to the scene, and couldn't help but comment to the struggling busty girl.

"I told you you can't wake her up on a weekend, even if it's for training." And she went out to the kitchen to get up a pan and ladel

It took only the sound of the breakfast bell, actually Nina banging the pan with a ladel, to get Inuko up, washed, eat, and suited up for training. Rias realized that she really didn't need any stamina training at all, because she not only ran faster than Rias on her bike, she had already circled the town 3 times the distance it took Rias to get to the park. Evidence to that was the mental call she got from Akeno and several other demons wondering where Rias was when Inuko/her devil waved at her/them thrice in their area.

"It seemed that giving you training was not really needed."

"Training is never really unnecessary, Buchou." Inuko comments as she was doing stretches.

"I'm surprised at your stamina and how flexible you are, given your daily routine." Rias comments while she was leaning on Inuko to give more weight to the stretches. Inuko was more than happy to feel those mountains on her back.

"I'd tell you the secret, but then you'd have to marry me or something." Inuko chides as she started her pushups, with Rias sitting on her. Her pushup, though, were mostly using her pinkys to hold the weight rather than her whole hands.

"Marry….."

"Something wrong, Buchou?" Rias snapped out of her daze.

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering what's taking her so long. Eventhough we were late ourselves."

"Her?"

"Buchou~! Inu-san~!" Stopping at her 150th push up, Inuko could make out Asia running to them, and tripping on her way.

'White, again….' Inuko muses as she stops to help Asia up. "Come for training Asia-chan? You certainly look dressed up for it." She notes that Asia came wearing her a track suit as well.

"Buchou-san told me that you were going to start doing training every morning... So I wanted to be of help to Inu-san as well. Today I was only able to prepare green tea though." Inuko was moved to tears.

"_Sob_...Asia! I'm deeply moved by your kindness! Aaaah, this must be one of those triggered flags!"

"Flags?"

"You don't have to worry about it." She sips her tea. "Asia will make a wonder wife."

"Eh?! W-wife?! N-no way!" Asia blushes and starts figeting. Inuko continued finished her tea, and looked to see Rias in a daze.

"Buchou, something wrong?" she was surprised and coughed.

"No, it's nothing. More than that, let's head to your house, Inuko. The luggage should be there by now."

"Luggage? Oh, you mean Asia's stuff."

* * *

"I didn't think you still had some stuff, Asia." Inuko comments to see a couple of big boxes stacked by the door.

"Now Inuko, carry these to the house."

"Of course." Inuko lifted the two boxes over her shoulder. "….Seika-nee." Seika opened the door and welcomed the three.

"Put these in Asia's room." She orders.

"My room?" Inuko and Seika looked at her.

"We kept it untouched." Inuko states

"I did tidy up the room occasionally." Seika informs as she took the boxes with her. Asia tears up, happy that she still had a room in this house. She was shown her room to see it was just as she left it. She saw the fluffy sheep Inuko had won for her and hugged it, by the the tears came. Inuko just pets her. Nina walks by to see Asia and pulls her in the living room.

"Welcome back home, Asia-neechan."

* * *

Family meeting are essential, especially when decisions within the house are needed.

"So…" Inuko looks around. "Where is our head?"

"She's still with Mary-neesama." Nina says. Inuko facepalms.

"It's been a week." She sighs. "Doesn't she know the meaning of the word 'enough'?"

"If she has a hundred wives, nope." Nina answers.

"Is it still a bad time for this?" Rias asks, looking concern.

"I apologize." Inuko bows. "Normally Nee-chan would be here by now, since this is something that falls into the wish of one of her wives. But…." Then they heard the front door open.

"Tadaima!" Mizuki enters the house, looking all refreshed for some reason. Then she sees the people at the living room. "Well,well, just in time. Sit, sit, we have much to discuss." She motioned for Rias and Asia to sit at the couch.

"I spoke too soon." Inuko went to take her stand by her sister's side. Nina hoped to her sister's lap. Seika came with refreshments and stood by Mizuki's other side. Then the atmosphere turned serious.

"So you are Asia-chan?" Mizuki took the time to look through the girl. "Hmmm…."

"Um…." Asia fidgets at the gaze.

"Very shy, just like she said." Mizuki smiles impishly.

"Nee-chan…." Inuko warns.

"Hai, Hai!" Then Mizuki turns serious again. "To have us accommodate Asia-chan as a homestay. I must say; you have guts Rias Gremory. Especially since you turned my little sister into YOUR servant." Rias stood even straighter and looked into her eyes.

"Please do keep in mind. If I didn't make her my servant, she would still be dead."

"You dare say such things in my house." It was a battle of wills.

"I am willing to pay any price for Asia's stay if necessary. Because it is for the sake of my cute servants." Satisfied at hearing those words, Mizuki smiles and shifts her gaze back to Asia.

"Asia, I will let you know now that this is no ordinary house. We follow specific laws and abide by the rules of necessesity. Even if you want to home stay, you won't be considered a guest. You have to follow those rules. Futhuremore, there is a risk of a certain someone here who desires the flesh of a young woman in this house. You might get attacked if you continue living here. It's unfortunate, but isn't it better for you to stay in a girl's house who is about the same age as you? If something happens I would be too ashamed and wouldn't be able to face Mary if something were to happen."

"I'm not some sex beast…." Inuko's eye twitches at the indirect accusation.

"You're on your way to one." Mizuki smiles innocently.

"The pot calling the kettle black." Inuko counters.

"Umm…." Asia braves it. "Inu-san saved me by risking her life! She is my life savior. She even helps me a lot at school as well. Even in class, she..." Mizuki only smiles at the attempts of excuse Asia gives. Then she gives out a big laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Alright! Alright!" she motions Asia to stop. "I get it! I get it! Inu-chan is someone you have faith in."

"H-Hai!"

"Inu-chan, you got a good girl here. I can see why Mary would be so worried about her."

"Well….?" Inuko raised an eyebrow.

"She can stay, right?" Nina looks hopeful.

"Hmmm…." Mizuki looks to the maid. "Well, I did make a promise to Mary. Seika, do you any opinions?"

"My opinion will always be the same; no girl is right for Inuko-sama." Seika states truthfully. Asia's head drops, but Seika continues. "However, this girl is extremely pure. It would be a blasphemy if we leave her to the cruelties of the world. Therefore, I vote she stays." Asia looks so happy at those words.

'Seika, a sucker for cuteness.' Mizuki thoughts. "Then, it is unanimous." Mizuki nudges Nina. "Get the book, Nina-chan."

"Hai~!" Then she runs off and comes back with a large old leather-bound book.

"Asia, place your hand on this book." Asia does do. "By the decree of the head of Kusanagi, I, Mizuki Kusanagi, thereby give Asia Argent sanctuary within my realms. May Hitsuzen show her her correct fate." The words seem to shake the world. The lifeforce within the house seemed to welcome Asia into the lands. Mizuki smiles. "With this, it is all good now. Asia-chan is now a member of household. In time, you will know the rules to abide to in this household, so take it slow. Treat her well everyone."

""Yes!"" The other siblings all shouted.

"What will be my payment?" Rias asks. Mizuki just smiles.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." She points to Inuko who looked away. "Your other servant here already paid for this."

"Inuko…."

"And now." Mizuki grins. "We must celebrate! Get the booze, Seika."

"Yes!" Inuko pumps her fist in the air. "The rare occasions I can drink! I love it!"

"We should go out for barbeque." Nina quips.

"Oh good idea! Let's do that." Mizuki grabs onto Asia and drags her off outside. Seika and Nina follow suit. Inuko and Rias are left.

"Will you join us?" Inuko asks. "We can also invite the other club members, too."

"No, we already celebrated before. So, go on, celebrate." Rias smiles as she walks on home. Inuko looks not convinced, but decided to wait it out. In anything, she's patient enough for a girl.


	11. Book 2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another day of school. Another day of taking Nina to school. Another day in which Inuko and Asia run to school together.

"Are you getting used to this routine, Asia?" Inuko asks as they just made it to the school gates where all the students were walking to. It's been 3 days already. Asia has now understood a lot of things in the Kusanagi household. For one, Inuko would always take Nina to school first before running to their's. Seika makes it a point to follow Inuko wherever she goes (although this was not really new). Mizuki is always often out of the house, visiting one of her many wives, leaving most of the duties of the house to Inuko. The house itself double-acted as a shop, but so far it seems customers come very rarely, she hasn't seen any as of yet. The last thing she understood was to never ever enter the storage room at the corner of the house's grounds, because most of the items is payment stored there and cannot be touched unless you were a fully blooded Kusanagi. The kitchen was off-limits unless Nina was with you (the kitchen was Nina's territory). "If you wanted, you could go to school ahead of me."

"N-no!" Asia refused. "We should make sure that Nina gets safely to school, right?"

"Yeah…" Inuko smiles. "Thanks for understanding, Asia." She pets her head.

"Inuko-kun."

"Yo, Inuko." Matsuda and Motohama, Inuko's two best/bad friends came to be.

"Hey, you two." Inuko waves.

"Good morning." Asia bows.

"Inuko-kun." Matsuda went straight for the gut, Inuko grabbed the fist.

"Alright, what gives?" Motohama slung an arm around her.

"You lucky bitch! Why do you always walk with Asia-chan to school?"

"Because we live in the same house, remember."

"Wh…Why?...Inuko living...under one roof...with a blond bishoujo...forever? That can't be... It denies every logic of this world..." Matsuda cries to the sky.

"Does that mean that you even get woken up by Asia-chan!?" Motohama asks furiously.

"Asia, you even woke me up today as well, right? Cause I broke my alarm and all."

"Inu-san is such a sleepyhead. She even grabbed me before she woke up."

"Does she even refill the plates for you?" Matsuda asks, afraid of the answer.

"Yup, I always ask seconds. And Nina gave her charge to my rice pots. She says she's quite the girl."

"Oh my...you are making me blush." Matsuda and Motohama just collapse from the newlyweds type of information they were getting.

"You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you!? Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! The "Top 2 Onee-samas" of our school! Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-chan! Then the blond beauty that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!"

"I know a lot of girls." Inuko nonchanlantly says.

"But you never had such interactions with celebrities!" Matsuda exclaims, Motohama nodded with shedding tears.

'If only they knew….' She thought back to some of more famous sisters-in-law, but decided not to say anything. Motohama puts his hands on Inuko's shoulders.

"Ise, I don't think introducing a single girl to us will be a bad thing. No, I mean, please introduce us to someone. I beg you!" Inuko's brain started to think about this situation.

'A girl I know who won't kill or castrate them upon sight….' Thinking back to most of the girls she interacted, they wouldn't even think about giving them any thoughts. Then a light bulb. 'That person might do….' She excused herself a bit and made the call. Getting the person's yes, she gave her two friends the contact information.

"Thank you, Inuko-sama!? We'll cherish your friendships with our lives." Matsuda and Motohama bowed in reverence.

"Yeah, yeah. You're making a scene."

"I wonder what type of person this Hime-chan is?"

"….." Inuko remember that person, Himemaru. "….definitely a young maiden. That much I can say."

* * *

"Welcome back, you two."

"Hello, Akeno-san." Inuko waves.

"Good evening, Akeno-sempai." Asia bows. They both had just returned from delivering leftlets all over town. Asia had enjoyed being able to ride with Inuko on a bike. The situation had reminded her of something like Roman Holiday.

"How was the date?" Kiba teased. Inuko gave a thumbs up.

"The best." Asia blushed.

"Oh, Inu-san…."

"….Illicit situations are forbidden." Koneko verbally jabs.

"I never touched her." Inuko just walked to Rias, who looked to be in a daze. She took a deep breathe. "Buchou!" Rias snapped out of it.

"Oh, welcome back you two. How was it?"

"Leftlets are all distributed." Inuko reported.

"Good." Rias rose from her seat. "Then I think it's time we let Asia try her hand at some clients. Akeno?" Akeno checked for Asia's magical potential.

"It's alright. Within our kin, she she might be the next one after you and me in terms of magical power." Inuko looks skeptical.

"You sure? Isn't it a little too early."

"Nonsense, Inuko. You started early yourself."

"But that's because I knew what to do mostly. Asia is still learning the way of the devils. Cut her a little. Besides…." She points to the corner and everyone saw Seika with her scythe, with the beginning of a menancing aura forming. "She looks about ready to kill that client."

"Asia-sama is extremely pure and still inexperienced, Inuko-sama." Seika argues walking to them. "What if she gets into a procavation situation?! That would be wrong in many areas." Inuko thought about it and shivered at her own thoughts. Asia could be led to strip or get into bed with someone.

"You're right. If it's Asia, it could really happen." Then, and idea struck. "Then, how about this?" She took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Here you are, Asia." The moment she gave the paper a magic circle formed under her. "That person likes to play dress-up. Good luck."

"Eh? H-Hai!" And off she went. Inuko gave Seika another piece of paper.

"Here's the address. Go." And off Seika went, out the window.

"Where did you send Asia?" Rias asks. Inuko just smiles.

"To a very skillful seamstress."

* * *

"Ara." A black haired girl was disturbed at the summoning, not really expecting a blonde bishoujo. "You are not Inuko-kun."

"A-Ano. Here." Asia thrust the piece of paper to the girl, who skimmed it and smiled.

"I see. You're the one who homestaying with her." She bowed. "Greetings, my name is Chikaru. Inuko-kun has informed me to take care of you. Let's get along, yes?"

"H-hai."

"Wonderful. Now let's give you a little something to make you cuter." Chikaru rummages through her ppile of clothes as she smiles to herself. 'Inuko-kun, you knew just when I needed a new model. This is going to be fun. Fufufufufu….."

* * *

A week passed and Inuko has seen Rias spacing out on more than one occasion. Since the other members hadn't noticed yet, she didn't say anything. Nowadays, everything is routine. Go to school, distribute leftlet, and go to clients. And once in a while, Nina comes by to offer snacks and spend time with her big sister and wait for her so that they could walk home together. Suddenly, Rias made a surprising announcement.

"Inuko, Asia. I think it's well into the time that you get your own familiars." Inuko looked at her in mid bite from the cookie Nina was feeding her. Asia was squeak in surprise.

"Is that really alright?"

"You both are doing splendid at your jobs. I think it's about time." Rias nods to herself.

"Nii-chan, get a puppy. I'll take good care of it." Nina beams.

"But it's my familiar." Inuko sweatdrops, then turns her attention back to Rias. "What kind of familiars do you have?" she asks.

"This is my familiar." A bat which is the same colour as Rias's hair. It had a noble atmosphere with only that.

"This one here is mine." The thing Akeno summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni.

"….This is Shiro." Koneko was hugging a white kitten.

"Mine is…." Kiba made a small bird appear on his shoulder. Rias's bat flys above Inuko's head. When she stuck a finger out, it perched itself upside down on the finger.

"Ara Ara….." Akeno's little oni sat on her right shoulder and Kiba's bird settled on her left.

"Shiro…." The kitten made its way onto Inuko's lap, purring for attention.

"….." Inuko strokes the cat. "I'm happy you all like me, but you are making your masters sad. Go back." At her command, each familiar returned back to their master's side.

"It looks you'll get a good familiar if you are quite loved by ours." Rias notes.

"Nii-chan is like them." Nina states

"?" Rias was confused at the statement but before she could ask, Asia asked her own question.

"But how do we get our familiars?"

"Well-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Knocks on the door.

"Come in." Akeno called out.

"Excuse us." It was the Student Council. Inuko notes a new addition into the mix.

"Sona, what are you doing here?" Rias asks.

"I though it would be a good time to drop by and greet your new servants." The bruenette answers.

"I see." Rias turns to her new members, more specifically to Asia. "She's this school's student counsel president, Sona Shitori-senpai. Next to her is Tsubaki Shinra-senpai, the vice-president." Sona spots who she she was looking for and walks to where Inuko was sitting.

"Hello, Inuko." She smiles slightly, surprising everyone at the little interaction. "It's been a while. You haven't visited me for a while. I was actually worried for a bit."

"…" Inuko smiles back. "Hello, So-tan~." Nina jumps off the couch to hug Sona. Sona catches her in mid jump.

"Hello, Sona-neechan!" Inuko saw Tsubaki and waved.

"Doing well, Tsubaki-san?"

"I am well. Thank you for asking, Inuko-san." Saji was pissed at the interaction.

"You two, how dare you address Kaichou and Shinra-sempai that way!?" Inuko and Sona looked at him in mild glare.

'"Quiet, Saji-chi/Saji."' The other council members laugh silently at how Inuko address the boy.

"Saji-chi….pfft….."

"Grrrr….Sob…." Saji couldn't help but cry a bit at being scolded by his Kaichou.

"Inuko, I know you know Sona, but what exactly is your relationship?" Rias asks

"…." Inuko and Sona looked at each other a bit before Sona answered. "We're related."

"?"

"Sona is my in-law." Inuko explained.

"?!" Everyone was surprised at this piece of news.

* * *

After the initial introduction of new servants was made, Sona had started explaining her story about being Inuko's in-law. She and Shinra had seated themselves on the couch next to Inuko. Nina took the time to sit on Shrina's lap. The other council member stood as they had listened to their master's story. Even the ORC memebers were shocked at this piece of information. Seika, at some point, had appeared at some time to pour them tea.

"I found out Onee-sama married Inuko's sister a few days after they got married." Sona couldn't help but sigh at she told her story.

"Serafall Leviathan-neesama fell for Nee-chan at first sight. She got our family blessing and tied the knot. She's the 13th wife." Nina explained cutely. Sona couldn't help but sigh as she petted Nina's head. Shinra made sure her hold on her was secure.

"I couldn't believe my sister willingly went to a harem."

"Don't worry, So-tan. I still love you." Inuko suddenly announced. Sona's face was red.

"W-W-Where did that come from?!" She was actually a little happy at that statement, while Asia just looked like she was about to cry.

"That means…." Saji pointed to Inuko dramatically. "This perverted crossdresser is related to Kaichou?!" Saji started grumbling. "To think we're both [Pawns]."

"Saji, that is rude to my little sister. She has the value of eight pieces. Apologize." Sona orders.

"Yeah, nii-chan hasn't touched a girl eversince she turned." Nina defends. "Seika tells me she's only peeking at girl's locker rooms."

"That doesn't really help me, imouto-chan."

"I didn't get any reports on this, Inuko. But since no one reported on this, I can overlook it for now. Now then…." Sona glared at Saji. "Apologize."

"But Kaichou…."

"Apologize." Sona's stone gaze. Saji was figeting.

"Kuh…." He bows. "I'm sorry….."

"I apologize for his rudeness to you, Inuko. You can be assured I will thoroughly decipline him on his behavior." Inuko waves it off.

"He's just jealous. I can understand."

"Jealous of what?" Saji was down at that. Inuko grins.

"As always, your eyes are somewhere else."

"Because my eyes are always on you." Everyone was surprised at that sudden confession, except Shinra and Nina. Seika looked ready to pull out her scythe. Inuko smiled sadly and waved her off.

"I'm a lost cause. Give up already."

"No way."

"Stubborn." Then Inuko looks at the fuming Saji. "But I'm surprised though. He was your new [Pawn]."

"Yes, I quite proud of acquiring him."

"Kaichou…" Saji was crying in happiness at those words. Inuko just smiles.

"Yeah, proud of having the one who has the soul of Black Dragon King Vritra."

"Of course." Now Saji was crying in saddens at the true meaning of Sona's words. Inuko gazes a bit.

"He's still incomplete, huh…." She calls out to Saji. "Oy, Saji-chi, you better consider getting Vritra's other 3 parts. [Absorption Line] won't do you much good."

"How did you….?"

"Don't be surprised at her, Saji." Sona hooks onto her arms, looking proud. "This person knows many things."

"I also know women's three size." Inuko's smile turned impish. "I can tell you So-tan's if you want."

"R-Really!?" Saji's eyes were hopeful. Sona gave a full glare.

"Saji."

"Guh...!" Critcal hit to his heart, and not in a good way.

"In any case, I couldn't help but overhear. You're going to get new familiars."

"I guess. I hadn't considered it, but Buchou insists."

"I want a puppy!" Nina repeats her earlier statement.

"But it's my familiar." Inuko repeats her earlier retort.

"Hey, you're getting a familiar despite being new. I bet you only distributing phamlets and yet you're doing something like getting a familiar." Saji starts bragging. "Whereas I'm already have 20 of so contracts." Inuko snaps her fingers. Seika dumps one large stack of paper.

"My contracts are about 500 or so." Saji's face paled at that.

"…F-F-Five hundred….." Instant KO, Saji falls at the announcement.

"I see. Then it is reasonable that you get a familiar about now." Sona notes.

"I don't see the harm in all of us going." Inuko suggests. "I would guess that only me, Asia, and Saji are getting familiars anyway. Think of it as a joint effort." Sona thought about it.

"Hmmm. Yes. We were going in a month, but this would save us time."

"Would you agree to this, Buchou?" Inuko turns to Rias.

"I don't see the problem. It's been a while since Sona and I did something together."

* * *

After settling who was going, it was decided that it would be the whole ORC group with Sona and Saji. Nina was sad that she couldn't go, so Tsubaki and the other student council memebrs volunteered to stay behind to keep her company. Of course, Seika was ordered to protect her.

"It's been a long time." Inuko notes.

"You've been here before, Inuko?" Rias asks.

"For commission." Inuko replies. "I was tasked to get certain trees for someone."

"In any case, where is he?" Sona wonders while hooking her arm again with Inuko's. Asia got jealous and hung to the other arm. Saji just cried. Suddenly there was movement, Inuko sense killing intent.

"Watch out!" She pushed Sona and Asia out of the way before two white and black blur grabbed onto her extended arms and ran off with her.

"Inu-san!"

"Inuko!" Asia and Sona cried to the disappearing figure.

"I was too late." a young man wearing rough clothing ran to where Rias and the rest were.

"Satooji-san, what was that?!" Rias asked in alarm.

"I've been trying to warn oncoming devils who wanted familiar." The devil-in-training sighs. "There've been problems of two Dragounds causing a stir in the forest."

"Dragounds?" Kiba voiced out his puzzlement.

"Half-dragon, half-hellhound hybrids." Satooji explains. "Showed up one day from the mountains. Any devil who attempted to make a familiar contract gets severely injured by them."

"Hasn't this problem already been informed?" Sona asks, actually frantic.

"The Strongest Queen herself came by to deal with it. But she gave up shortly after." Rias was surprised at this news. If that person gave up, then….

"Then, sempai is….?" Koneko looked concerned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think your servant's gonna make it back in one piece, Rias-sama."

Meanwhile, Inuko herself was being brought to the top part of the mountain that oversaw the forest. She also got a good look at her abductors. They were four legged, looked almost like wolves, but their body covered in plate scales, and their faces appear more sleek and dragon-like. The white one had blue eyes, and the black one had red eyes.

"What was the purpose of bringing me here?" The white Dragound bowed in reverence.

'Please make us your familiars.' The black one followed suit.

'Please make our little sister your familiar.'

'Please become our master once again.' The two were speaking in her mind, but still talking with their mouths. Thanks to speaking with Ddraig constantly in her youth, she was thankful to have mastered the dragon's language.

"Once again…." She montions the two to get closer to get a better look, and finally realized who they were.

[Partner, these two are….]

"Yeah, I get it." She places a hand on each head, which they took as a sign to get closer and snuggle in affection. "I'm happy to see you both in good health. I'll be happy if you two could be my familiars. But where is your little sister?"

'Come follow us, master-to-be.' The white one tugs on her sleeve.

'Please come, master-to-be.' The black one pushes on her back. They come to a cliff side of the mountain. There was a large nest there. On the nest was a blue flamed Phoenix, with an egg by her side. The Pheonix saw her and bowed.

'Greetings.' It spoke to her minds. 'I see that my daughters have brought a maginificent devil to be their master.' She coos at the eggs. 'As well for their little sister.' Inuko noted that despite such strong flame color, the Phoenix looked burnt out.

"You're dying, aren't you?"

'…Yes.' The Phoenix nods. 'Their father, the dragon I last mated with, is no more. I will soon be reborn a new Phoenix. Before then, I wanted to make sure my children would be in the proper hands of a great devil.' She moves the eggs to Inuko. 'Please take her.' Inuko walked towards her despite the flame. The flame burnt some of her clothes, but she managed to get the egg unharmed.

"Don't worry." She cradles the large egg while the dragounds sat at her sides. "I actually know these little ones. They're in good hands." The Phoenix nods in understanding.

'As I though, you are he.' Inuko shakes her head in mild exasperation.

"I am no one but me."

* * *

"Kaichou, Rias Buchou-san, please calm down." Saji pleads to the two girls who were frantically going to the direction where Inuko had been abducted to.

"How can you ask us to calm down?!" Rias panics. "That is my cute servant out there. Who knows what could have happened to her?!"

"Don't imagine the worst, Rias." Sona tried to be calm to no avail. "She's my little sister too. And she's a Kusanagi of all people. She can't die that easily?!" She's failing at being calm at this. This is the first time Saji had ever seen his Kaichou so emotional over someone.

"Inu-san, please don't die….." Asia was tearing while trying to go fast. While they were heading that way, they encountered one, no two problems.

"Huh?"

"EEEEKKKK!"

"Ara!"

"Uhhh!"

"What!?" All the girls were captured and help up onto the air by some tentancle creature. Above the trees, slime was failing on top of the girls, melting their clothes.

"What the?"

"Don't look!"

"Perverted creatures…." Rias, Asia, and Koneko voice out their opinions.

"Shit, sorry Kaichou!" Saji looks away to not see.

"I can't strike without risking hurting them." Yuuto was also in a bind.

"Inuko!" At Sona's cry, a flame blast came out and shot at the tentacles holding them up. Something white at lightning speed caught them and gently landed them on the floor.

"You called, So-tan?" Inuko asks walking to them while cradling a large egg, the black Dragound walking with her. The white Dragound returned to her side. "Good job you two." She pets them. Then takes a good look at the girls. She drools and gets a nosebleed. "Ah, this is a very stimulating sight. Thank you, slime and tentacles." She thanks while wiping off the blood and drool. "But you dared to touch my girls, so…." She grins maliciously to her dragounds. "Eliminate them." The white and black Dragounds let out a bolt and flame blast from their mouths, eradicating the creatures from existence.

"""Inuko!/Inu-san!""" Rias, Asia and Sona rush to her.

"Ah, to be hugged out nearly nude females. This is the best." The drooling and nosebleed came back.

"Ara…What about me, Inuko-kun?" Akeno smiles. Inuko smiles back.

"You should come closer Akeno-san, so I can get a better view."

"Perverted sempai….." Koneko comments, but she walks up to help wipe the drool and blood.

"You're cute too, Koneko-chan." Koneko blushed at such words.

"These two…" Rias notes the Dragounds, slightly backing away. Inuko notes the slight fear.

"They're my familiars, Buchou." She reassures as she gives the white one an affectionate pet. "You don't have to worry."

"And that?" Sona notes the egg.

"This little one will be my familiar as well when she is born." Inuko strokes it. "I just got to hatch her." Then she says. "Oh, but I have yet to make the contract, so they're still not my familiars yet."

"And yet they followed your orders." Rias smiles as she pets Inuko's cheek. "That's my cute servant."

"Well, I have mine. Asia and Saji need one too."

"We should go back to where Satooji-san is."

"No need." Everyone looked to Inuko. "A familiar for Asia is nearby."

"Eh?"

* * *

"That's a Sprite Dragon." Everyone looked to where Inuko pointed at. "Cute, isn't it?" Inuko smiles as they all stared at a little blue dragon perched on a tree branch. "Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning."

"Sprite Dragon. I've only seen it in books. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." Rias looked in amazement.

"This one's still a baby. So I think Asia will be able to get it safely."

"Kuh, Kusanagi, why can't I get this one?" Saji grippes.

"Saji-chi." Inuko looks seriously to him. "Asia first, then maybe you."

"Kuh…!"

"Besides, male dragons hate males from other races." Sensing their presence, the little dragon looked to their direction. Seeing Inuko, it flapped its little wings to her. She began to speak in Dragon Tongue "_Hello….._" It nuzzled to her for a bit, before backing away by the Dragounds' growls. "_Hey little one, will you do me a favor?_" It looks at her in question. Inuko motions Asia to join her. "_Will you be this girl's familiar?_" The Sprite Dragon circled around Asia for a few minutes. Then it rested itself on her shoulder.

"Ah….Kawaii!" Asia couldn't help but hug the little dragon.

"Gah!" it roars cutely.

"It accepts. All we have to do is the contract."

"You can speak to it?" Inuko gestures to her arm.

"When you have a dragon inside of you, you tend up things. Like its native tongue." Inuko walks off. "Now we should go and make the contracts." Everyone agreed and followed suit.

"Hey wait!" Saji remembers. "What about me?"

* * *

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

"…..In the name of Inuko Kusanagi, I order you! You shall become my familiars and respond to my contracts!" when they reached the entrance, Asia opened a green magic-circle in front of the group. Inuko did the same thing, only with a red magic-circle. The Sprite Dragon and two Dragounds are located in the middle of their respective magic-circles, and the contract ceremony between master and familiar is about to take place. Of course, since Asia is a beginner, Akeno is supporting her. But it seems like the ceremony is progressing very well. Akeno also seems relieved. Inuko didn't seem to have any problem on her side, but Sona was beside her just in case.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely." Saitooji comments in amazement. "And I so glad that the Dragounds will no longer trouble devils who come here." He actually got scared when he saw them, but was reassured that they wanted to become Inuko's familiars. "As expected of a Kusanagi, huh?" The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Raiko-kun."

"Raiko?"

"Yes. He is a dragon which uses "Raigeki" and I also used Inu-san's name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be lively like Inu-san. …Would it trouble you?"

"Gah?" It roars in question. Inuko just smiles.

"Not at all." She pets the Sprite Dragon. "Raiko, you be good to your master, okay?"

"Gah!" It roars in yes.

"Geh, what so great about this little lizard?" When Saji tied to approach it, its body started glowing blue.

BUZZ! SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK!

"Agaaaaaaaaaaah, Gggggggggga!"

"I told you male dragon hate males from other species." Inuko sighs in mild exasperation. Then she looks to her dragounds who were expecting something "Now then…." She pats the white one. "Shirahime." Then the black one. "Kurohime. These will be your names. If I aim to be king, then you will also rule my realms in my place. Are those names good?" They gave their yes in the form of slobbering on her face.

"In the end, Saji couldn't find a familiar of his own." Sona sighs in disappointment. "Looks like we're coming back in a month."

"Postpone it for a bit, So-tan." Inuko states, as she wiping off the drool.

"Hmmm?"

"I think you should focus on completing his Sacred Gear first."

"You think?"

"It would be bad for him if all has is a fragment of a Dragon's soul." Inuko states. "In the end, it could kill him or drive him into insanity."

"Don't say such things, Kusanagi!?" Saji panicked. Inuko thinks for a bit.

"Then again, if he has the luck to have you as a master, the other 3 pieces of Vritra's soul will come to him in time." Inuko shrugs. "So go ahead and proceed with your plan, So-tan. I will just suggest that Saji-chi doesn't use his Sacred Gear too often."

"I will follow your advise, Inuko. Thank you." Then Sona puts of a displeased face. "And will you stop calling me So-tan?!"

"Nope. Serafall-nee told me to call you that to remind you of how much she loves you."

* * *

Authors Note: The characters mentioned here are as follows:

Chikaru is Chikaru Minamoto from Strawberry Panic.

Himemaru is from the manga Ninja Girls


	12. Book 2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another week has passed. When Inuko introduced the new additions to the household, Nina went ahead and started petting them. Shirahime and Kurohime seemed to really like Nina and played with her a lot. Seika just had a staring contest with them as a way of greetings. Raiko was also greeted in the same fashion. The egg was kept in Inuko's room until she could hatch it. New beds needed to be made. Now Asia has a little hanging bed for Raiko, and Inuko made two small beds made, and place in Nina's room (because Nina wanted to sleep with them). Also, Mizuki was informed of the new arrivals.

"As long as they don't chew the furniture…" was all she said. So life was good. But Inuko still had one more issue to resolve.

"Now then Buchou, is there anything you want to say to me?" Inuko inquires. They were in the clubroom, Asia being called back by the same client, Chikaru, and Inuko had just returned from pleasing one of her more violent clients, Momoyo.

"Huh?" Rias stares at her confused.

"You've been in a daze for a while. Is there anything troubling you? Though I can probably tell what it is."

"….." Rias had no doubt she knew, but kept quiet about it. "It's late. You're done for today. Good night, Inuko." She walks off.

"Was I too pushy?" Inuko wonders.

"Don't worry, Inuko-kun. It's not your fault or anything." Akeno affirms. Inuko shrugs.

"Oh well. I guess I'll be patient until she tells us then. Good night everyone." She walks off home.

* * *

Inuko made it home. Nina was waiting and told her that she got a call from Chikaru that she'll be taking Asia home tomorrow morning. Inuko called Seika to bring her home instead. Seika brought her back, while getting informed that Chikaru will want to summon Asia again for more dress-up. They all ate dinner together and went to bed. Inuko took the time to smoke out in the yard. Kurohime and Shirahime lay next to their master.

'Buchou is troubled.' She takes a long drag off her kiseru.

[Why don't you do something about it?] Ddraig comments to her.

'You know I can't, Ddraig. She's hasn't really told me her wish.' She exhaled the drag and stared at the disappearing smoke. 'I cannot grant a wish if it is not told to me.'

[Hasn't stopped you before.]

'You're right. I guess I have to get a way pass the usual loopholes.'

'Master, may we help?' Shirahime asks, Kurohime's head perks at wanting to help. Inuko just pets them.

"Don't worry, leave it all to me." Dumping the ash to the tray, she took a few more puffs before called it a night. Before she opened the door to her room, she sensed a presense within. Realizing who it was, and the fact Seika was sleep and not going off to kill the individual, she opened the door and was greeted with the appearance of a certain crimson haired girl. "Good evening, Buchou." she greets as she puts the kiseru away. Shirahime and Kurohime bowed to her before leaving them alone, going off to sleep in Nina's room.

"You smoke?" Rias looks at the kiseru and ash box.

"At times, this kiseru is a symbol of the Kusanagi head." She cleans the mouthpiece and pipe end before putting it away and stamps an ofuda on the drawer, sealing the items. "When Nee-chan is away, she leaves this with me and I become the temporary head."

"I see…."

"What are doing here, Buchou?" Inuko seats herself next to Rias.

"…Ne, Inuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Make love to me."

"Huh?" She then pulls Inuko on top her.

"I want you to take my virginity. Right now." She places Inuko's hands to the buttons of her blouse.

"What are you saying, Buchou?!" Panicked, Inuko backed off, standing away form the bed. "This is not like you."

"There isn't much time. Hurry and take me!" She stripped and approached the retreating Inuko.

"I can't do that. This is not the right way to get out of your marriage." Inuko was losing it. She can already smell it. Taste the flesh before her. But she willed herself to stop. Reaching for one of her scattered ofuda, she throws it to the ground and magic chains bind themselves and trap Rias.

"Inuko!" She struggle off her binds but it was no use. Then a magic circle formed.

"...Looks like I made it on time..." Out of the circle, a sivler-haired maid appeared. "I'll take it from here, Inuko-sama." Inuko sighs in relief.

"Grayfia, I expected you would to come."

"Did this all fall in your expectations?"

"I leave that to your imaginations." She removes Rias's bonds. "You're here to take Buchou, right?"

"Yes."

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or did you come here because the household sent you...? Or is it onii-sama?"

"All of them." Rias was sad at those answers and was silent. Inuko voiced out her answer.

"Then get out." Grayfia and Rias were surprised at those words. "He's here. Isn't he?"

"…..Yes." Grayfia knew who Inuko was talking about.

"Buchou will meet him." She stood in between Rias and Grayfia, glaring into Grayfia's eyes. "But under her terms. This is her territory. Rely that message."

"Very well. I know better than to pursue. This would be a suicide mission, as I am in your domain." Grayfia glances behind her. "Also, it seems I woke them up." Seika was there, armed with her scythe. Shirahime and Kurohime were ready to bite her head off if needed. "Well then, ojou-sama. I bid you good night. Try not to attempt this again." And she teleported away. Inuko couldn't help but have an oncoming migraine.

"Seike-nee, prepare a room for our guest here." Seika bows and leaves to do her task, not bothering to argue since her Inuko-sama looked tired from this. Shirahime and Kurohime returned to their bed at Nina's side, feeling that the danger has passed.

"I'm sorry about this Inuko." Rias apologizes as Inuko picked her clothes and gave them back. "I wasn't thinking straight. Can we forget about today's incident?"

"I'll never forget such a sight." Inuko says honestly. "But I'd rather if you do give yourself to me, that it would be out of love and not desperation." Rias looks to her servant and nods sadly.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Inuko pet's Rias head.

"Good girl." She takes her hadns and leads her to her guest room. "Stay for the night. Grayfia cannot touch you if you're in this house. Get a good night rest. And tell me all about it in the morning. If you are ready, that is." Rias couldn't help but shed tears at such care she was given.

"Thank you, Inuko."

* * *

The next morning came too quickly. Asia was surprised that Rias showed up on the breakfast table today. After the meal, she had gone first while Asia and Inuko took Nina to school. It seemed that Rias didn't want to talk about her situation to Inuko this morning, but Inuko had hopes she would talk about it with the other members.

"Are you okay?" Asia asks her with a worried voice. "You didn't do the morning training today, so I thought your body was hurt."

"It's not that….." Inuko didn't know how to put it. "I think something big is going to happen." Asia seemed like she was very worried. Because of Inuko's amazing physical prowness, she only does morning training once a week with Buchou and Asia. The rest of the time, she does training at her own leisure. Nowadays, it was mostly consumed with teaching her Dragounds proper manners in the human world, devising perfect illusion disguises for them, and trying to hatch their little sister. The morning training of this week was canceled today. Rias had informed them during breakfast.

"Inuuuuuuuukkkkkoooooooooooo!" Matsuda ran towards her with an extremely pissed face.

"Dieeeeee!" Motohama ran towards me from the opposite direction. Both of them were trying to get ready to do a lariat on her!

BANG!

And they ended up lariating each other's necks after Inuko jumped up to dodge.

"Had fun on your date?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Matsuda shouted at her.

"Inuko! You bitch!" Motohama grabbed me by her collar and glared with the eyes of a murderer.

"Seriously, what is it?" Inuko acted innocent

"Don't fuck around! Fuck! What the heck was that!? Hime-chan was a HE. A HE?! He looked like a bishoujo, but he had no tits, and he had "THAT" underneath." Matsuda complained. Inuko had gotten a phone call a few days back from Himemaru. Apparantly the date was a hit. The two enjoyed themselves with him, until they tried to have sex, only to run screaming out of the room in bloody murder.

"You wanted a girl. Hime-chan technically was a girl I knew." Inuko states. "A girl in a boy's body that is."

""DIE!"" Their cries were ignored as Inuko whistled innocently to Asia.

* * *

It was after school. When Inuko and Asia made their way to the clubroom, they could hear some conversations inside.

"Stop it already!" Rias's voice sounded angry. "Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think your house is in a rush to evade the crisis."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heir for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university!"

"That's right. You will be free. You can go to university and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your house will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood devils in the last war. Even if the war has finished, our rivalry with the fallen-angels and God isn't finished yet. It's not rare for a pure-blood devil to get killed, which leads to the household becoming extinct because of the worthless battle against them. So for pure-blood devils that are also high-class devils getting together would be the best solution to fix this situation. A pure-blood high-class devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?" Inuko decided now was good time to make a dramatic entrance. She kicked the door open. The occupants looked to see Inuko and Asia, who was embarrassed at such attention.

"As I thought, you were engaged to Raiser Phenex."

"Who are you?" The blond man rose from his seat.

"Inuko Kusanagi. Rias Gremory's only [Pawn]."

"A-Asia Argent. Buchou's [Bishop]."

"Ah…" And he went back to his seat. It seemed he didn't really care of anything but Rias right now.

"I'm not going to crush my house. I will take a husband." Raiser made a big smile after that.

"Ahhh, that's it Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will only marry the one I'll want to be with. Even the devils who obey the old rules have the right to choose." Rias rejected Raiser's speech and said it very clearly. Raiser became very unpleasant after hearing that. His eyes became sharper and he even made a noise with his tongue.

"...You know Rias. I'm also a devil who holds the name of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get scratched. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Actually I don't like the human world. The fire and wind in this world is filthy. For a devil like me who symbolises fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There were flames around Raiser. There were small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

SPLASH!

The glass of water Inuko was holding ended up on Raiser, dousing his flame. The flames around the room dissipated as well.

"Insulting my master is unforgivable. Threatening a woman in front of me guarantees your death."

"You insolent-"

"Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both you and Ojou-sama were to continue this, then I won't be quiet about it." Rias and Raiser both made a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's intense voice. It seemed like they were scared of her. Inuko just looked at her with no expression.

"...To be told that by the "Ultimate Queen", even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters."

"I didn't know you got such reputation, Grayfia." Inuko comments. "You're too beautiful to be considered a monster."

"Thank you for such praise, Inuko-sama." Everyone in the room was surprised at how Grayfia was interacting with Inuko. Then she whispered to herself "But if I have to say, compare to me, you would be a real monster." Then she turns her attention again to Rias and Raiser. "Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?" Rias inquires.

"She's talking about a Rating Game." Inuko answers for her.

"?!" Rias was lost at words. Asia was confused. Inuko decided to explain.

"Asia, it's a game that is played by the devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Asia now gets it.

"Just like ojou-sama knows, "Rating game" can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem, right?" Rias continues Grayfia's words. "In other words Otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!" Inuko couldn't help but subconsciously see red. But it was only brief. Grayfia noticed it, and made a note to tell her [King] about this.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser." Raiser smirked after Rias challenged him.

"Hee, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" Raiser replied back with a challenging tone. Rias made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." Both of them glared at each other. They were both glaring at each other with scary eyes.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah." Rias and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia's approval.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then." Grayfia bowed her head after confirming. Before she left she gives one last look to Inuko, and she couldn't help but show a hint of worry.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"So what?" Raiser started laughing after Rias answered him, as if he found it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants." When Raiser said that, he clicked his fingers. The magic circle on the floor glowed. Shadows appeared from the magic circle. "And these are my cute servants." There were 15 people that seemed to be Raiser's servants around him. There was a person that looked like a "Knight" who was wearing armor. All of them of girls of different types and genre. If Inuko had any say, this would be variable harem. But…

"Is this all of them?"

"That's right, [Pawn]." Raiser looked smug. "What about it? Jealous?"

"…." Inuko sighed as she plopped on the couch. "Weak."

"What?!" Raiser couldn't believe his ears.

"Except Ravel Phenex over there." Inuko points to the drill haired blonde. "All of them, even you, are weak."

"You…." He clicks his finger and the girl with a staff charges at her. But before the staff touched her, it was defected by a spear's tip. The girl was thrown off to the side of the room by a busty blonde in a white and girl outfit. Inuko looked mildly surprised.

"Hello, Vert." Inuko greets. "What brings you here?" The blonde beams at her.

"Hello, father." Everyone was surprised. Inuko was a dad? "I've come to see you."

"Just you?" Inuko smirks. Vert smiles back.

"You would think I could?" The doors bust open to reveal 4 more people.

"There you are." The black-hair twintail girl rushed to the room and grabbed onto her arm. "Dad, we want to talk to you." Another one claims Inuko is their father?!

"Papa, we have something important to discuss with you." The short haired brunette walked to Inuko and hugged her form behind.

"Yo, pops." A violet hair shorty came all carefree.

"Daddy~" Another violet hair girl rushed to Inuko's lap and started to sleep. "…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…."

"Hey, Plutia. Don't nap!" The black haire girl tried to pull the sleephead away.

"Noire." Inuko called to the twintailed girl. Noire looks at her. "I'm happy to see you too."

"Gah….!" Noire blushed at those words. Inuko hugs the other bruenette behind her.

"It's nice to see you too, Blanc."

"…" Blanc just tightens her hold, happy.

"Neptune, doing good?" Inuko asked the purple hair girl that was awake.

"Yup!" Neptune gives a thumbs up.

"Plutia, wake up." Inuko lightly taps on the girls cheek.

"…uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Plutia opens one eye, but keeps lying down.

"Actually you girls came at a perfect time." Inuko points to Raiser. "Give me you're your straightforward, unbaised opinion." The girls look at him and said one word.

"""""Weak.""""" It was a unanimous vote.

"I rest my case."

"Kuh!" Raiser was fuming. Noire just looked at him in disdain.

"If you're going to be all angry about it, then do it outside." Noire waves him off. "Can't you see we're talking to our father here?"

"You little…."

"Did you hear Noire?" Blanc took out a hammer. "Take a hike!" She pounds it down and magic circles form to Raiser and his peerage away.

"What the-?" Before he left, Raiser gave an ultimatum. "One week and then you'll be mine, Rias!"

"Such a noisy chicken till the end." Everyone stared at the newcomers and their actions. But one thought came to mind.

"Inuko, you're a dad?"

"Huh, I never said so?"

* * *

Authors note:

Momoyo mentioned here is Momoyo Kawakmi of Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai


	13. Book 2 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were given a week to train. So Rias opt to take everyone to the mountains to train. She suddenly came to Inuko's house that, and made her and Asia pack their stuff. After waving goodbye to Nina and Seika (Seika opt to keep Nina company…suspicious…), they joined the other members who were already gathered and they came to the mountains by the magic circle transportation. The sky is so blue. The surrounding is filled with trees and grass and you can hear the cries of the birds. It would be the best spot for mountain viewing. But the problem is this slope. Every step one takes drains away at their stamina. Inuko didn't seem to have any problems, eventhough she was the one carrying the most luggage.

"Hurry, Inuko." Rias orders.

"Yes. Yes." She just keeps walking.

"Umm I can help, Inu-san."

"No, no don't worry." Inuko refused Asia's help. "Just keep that box safe, okay?" Despite going away from home, Inuko had to bring her symbol of power. She let Asia hold it as long as she doesn't open it.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."Yuuto says it with a normal expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. Inuko noted that he has quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs.

"Sempai, hurry up." Koneko walks past Inuko. Despite being less, she was carrying a large bag compare to her small body. Inuko was impressed. Suddenly, her stomach told her it was time to eat.

"Alright, I'll see you guys at the top."

"Wha?" Rias was bewildered. Inuko had rushed pass everyone in lightning speed with her heavy load.

* * *

"Hello, everyone." Inuko greets them from her bento. It seemed that Inuko had been there for sometime at the grounds given by the number of empty bento boxes that were next to her. This mansion, made from wood, is the possession of the house of Gremory. Usually it is hidden from humans by using magical powers, but since Rias and her peerage were using it, it had appeared. But it didn't seem that Inuko wanted to go in the house. More like, she hadn't moved form her spot since the group arrived.

"Inuko, is something wrong?" Inuko scratches her cheek sheeplessly.

"Sorry, Buchou. But I wouldn't feel comfortable in that house."

"Why is that?

"Because I haven't made it my home."

"?" As usual, some of Inuko's words confused her. Before they even entered the house, she spoke out.

"Before we start training, may I say a few words?" Rias nods to Inuko's question. "Alright, I'll be blunt." She points to everyone. "You are all significantly weak."

""Eh!?"" They didn't expect that.

"You can't last a day, much less a minute if I got serious." Inuko states. "What makes you all think you can beat Raiser in this state?"

"Bragger….." When those words escaped Koneko's mouth, Inuko's hand was close to her neck, freezing the poor girl.

"You were saying, Koneko-chan?" She lowers her hand. "One week is all we're given. Even I can say that's very less time."

"What do you propose then, Inuko?" Rias asks. "Even I have to admit, you appear to be the one with the most battle experience."

"I already wrote up the plan." Inuko shows them some papers. "But we can't do it here."

""?"" Everyone looked confused. Inuko pointed at the top of the mountain.

"I have a house near here." Inuko answers, and walks off with the backpack. The others started to follow, by now used to the fact that Inuko seems to always surprise them with something. "We are going to start real training at the Goddess Manor."

"Goddess Manor?"

* * *

"Put it simply, you remember my kids, right?"

"They were your kids, right?" Rias asked again.

"Pretty much so."

"How?"

"Buchou, there are things in life you just don't wanna know."

"Eh? Does that mean-?"

"I'm kidding, Asia-chan." Inuko teases. "I adopted them. Despite their appearances, they are goddesses."

"Goddesses….?"

"Impossible." Akeno and Koneko shared their thoughts.

"Think all you want, but for some reason of another, I got them to be my kids." Inuko thinks about it. "How did I get them to be my kids?" Then she spots something heading their way, and couldn't help but smile a bit painfully. "And also, they're not my only kids."

"DDDDAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY?!"

WHAM!

A blur of yellow suddenly tackled the suspecting albino. She still felt the painful impact.

"Gah…. Hello, Peashy." She managed to croak out. "I see your tackle is still as painful. My solar plexus …"

"You came, you came, you came!"

"Hey, Peashy, no fair."

"We want…..to greet father…too." Two girls, twin bruenettes, came running to the Gremory group, getting the little blonde girl off Inuko.

"Goodness. Peashy, get off father. She looks she's carrying a lot of stuff."

"Hello, Rom, Ram." Inuko petted the two brunettes. "Nepgear." She called to the purple hair girl. She looks around. "Where's Uni?"

"Ummm…." Before Nepgear could answer, Inuko stood up and caught a bullet that almost her face from behind. From a certain distance, you could see a black haired girl "tch" at the obvious missed. Inuko just smiled.

"Good shot. Almost had me, Uni." The girl, Uni, just blushed and ran to hug her as well. Rias and the others now looked like they couldn't believe it.

"Your kids as well, Inuko?"

"Yeah, Buchou. How'd you know?" It was obivious.

* * *

After being introduced to the younger kids, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, and Peashy, they had escorted the group to the house made of stone and wood. The house, more like a medieval castle, spanned around 20 acres. The windows were all colored panned glass. The roofs were coned tiles. The grounds were a combination of stone and soil. Stone making equipment was nearby for any reconstruction to be made. It seemed that most of the power that ran in the house was powered by the nearby river and waterfall that had several water wheels on it. Some trees looks like they were being sapped, and you could see fish, meat, and fruits being dried at a drying net a few meters away. Training equipment of sorts were seen on trees and on the grounds. Rias almost believed that this was all made for this day.

"Is this…? How can this be? To think there was a castle nearby the mansion, we always assumed that it was abandoned."

"There's a spell put in the property to make it seem uninteresting and people would just pass by it." Nepgear explains.

"It makes it a lot easier for us if people didn't know goddesses were on this mountain." Uni includes.

"Come on, come on. Come in our house" Ram pulls on Inuko's sleeve.

"Please….let us show you….our house." Rom gently tugs on her other sleeve, while looking at the group shyly.

"Daddy, Daddy, I'll get that stuff!" Peashy pulls off the large baggage and lifts it up without a care. And she runs into the house. Then three familiar faces opened the doors.

"Hi, nii-chan!" Nina waves to her sister and friends.

"I kind of suspected when Seika refused to come along." Inuko glaces warily at Seika who took everyone else's bags to put into their room. Shirahime and Kurohime ran to her and nuzzled at her legs. Then were subsequently petted by Ram and Rom.

"Oh, you didn't think you could keep such delicious information form me?" Mizuki teases. Inuko looks spectic.

"What delicious? We're only training."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Mizuki wagged her fingers. "Training often equals clothes tearing. In short, the girls will be tearing each other's clothes during this ordeal!"

"?!" Inuko just had a revelation: her sister was right.

"And I will videotaping every session!" Of course, now she sighs at her sister's antics.

"Oh well. Welcome to my mountain home, Minna-san." They entered the castle, where they could see the other girls, Neptune, Vert, Clanc, Noire, and Plutia, waiting for them. "We'll begin training when everyone's ready."

* * *

All of them got such beautifully furnished rooms. Rias and the others were amazed at this. When they had finished putting on their track suits, they went to where Inuko was waiting for them: at the dining hall, eating again.

"Is it alright for you to be eating this much when we're going to train?"

"Worry about yourselves first, Buchou." She gulped down the last of her meal before she led them to the grounds. She first turned her attention to Kiba.

"Let's start with your training, Kiba." She taps to a large boulder behind her. "Slice this from where you stand." She throws him a boken. "Using only that." Kiba nods and readies himself. In a split second, he was on the other side of the bouder, having slice the rock in rock.

"How's that?!" Kiba smile, confident he did it. His reward: a kick to the stomach. He hit the tree.

"I said only the boken." Inuko scolds. "Don't use your devil energy." Then she runs a finger on the cut surface. It was rough. "It's not even a smooth cut." She throws another boken to the air. The one who caught it was Noire. "Show him how it's done."

"Yes, dad." Noire had run pass another boulder, which was farther from her than Yuuto's, and had made this one smooth cut.

"How?" Rias couldn't believe her eyes.

"She didn't dispel any magic energy." Akeno and the rest were amazed.

"That is what you will learn, Kiba." Inuko walks to Yuuto and grasps his arm. "As Buchou's [Knight], your specialty is speed. You're also able to be aware of your surrounding and opponents, increasing your field of vision when necessary. But speed and observation are only parts of aspects in fighting." Blanc and Peashy came by with more large rocks. "That said, if your attack power is lower than your speed, of course that would be the outcome. So we have to strengthen speed and power in this training." She excutes a quick slash kick. The boulder that Peashy carried was cut in half cleanly as well. "If we do this while slightly increase your arm's strength to deliver equal attack power to your speed. Even you can cut armor tougher than dragon's scales cleanly." She turns back to the awed Yuuto. "Understand?"

"Y-Yes!" She throws him back the fallen bouken.

"Awareness will be focused on at another time. Your own self awareness must come first. Noire will be your trainer in this." Noire nods to her father's words. "Make sure you're thorough. Train him to the point he'll want to die."

"Yes, dad. I got it." Noire looks at Yuuto with intensity. "Come on, you fool. We're staring with running and you're gonna have weights on those scrawny limbs of yours." Inuko's intructions seemed to scare the others, but it seemed that Yuuto will be in good hands.

* * *

Inuko turns her attention to Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, you're next." The loli nods as she steps forward.

"Yes…"

"Stand behind that tree." Inuko points to a tree in the distance. She does so. "You are the [Rook], your specialty is strength and defense. So if you can defend the tree with this one attack, I'll consider you won't need my training."

"…..Bring it on." Koneko took a stance. Inuko just walked forward, taking her time. When she was in arms length, she executed a kick. Koneko managed to catch it and deviler her own blow to Inuko, smiling to herself, but Inuko was unimpressed. She had caught that punch.

"Look behind you." Koneko did. The tree was ripped off from its roots.

"How….?"

"You can catch the physical attack, but if the aftershock is strong enough, even the ones you defend will still get hurt." Koneko legs go of her leg. "I am impressed that you aimed for the center of my body with precision and ferocity, but if you use your own energy for that counterattack, you won't have any left to defend."

"Then…" Inuko walks to where Blanc is. The girl was holding onto an axe and standing behind a smiliar tree.

"Watch carefully, Koneko-chan." She delivered that same kick, and Blanc defended against it. She wasn't moving at all from her position, not even from the push of the kick. It seemed that she wasn't done. When the attack was done, in split second, the force that was used to raise her axe, fell down and caused a large fissure. Inuko expertly dodged it, but it would have really hurt if she didn't. The area behind Blanc was untouched.

"She used the power of your kick for counterattack."

"That's right. The purpose of your training will be to reinforce your defense, and to teach you a proper method of counterattack." Inuko points to Blanc. "Blanc will be your teach in all this. Train her well."

"Of course, papa." She walks to the loli. "We'll start with defense before counterattack. We're going to make it that you can defend even against a waterfall of attacks."

* * *

"Ara, I suppose I'm next." Akeno clung to Inuko's back.

"You're correct. Akeno-san." Inuko led the three farther into the forest. "Akeno-san, you have a fair amount of knowledge in elemental attacks, but your specialty is thunder from what I know. And to an extent, you can feel the demonic aura that flows in your body. However…." They reached an inclinded meadow. There was stream that ran past it. "Vert." She called out. The woman came in a gust of air, spear and all.

"You called, father?"

"Vert will be your opponent." She grabs onto Rias's and Asia's waists. "Show me what you have, Priestess of Thunder." And she with them to a certain distance. Vert smiled as she set her spear down.

"Please do not hold back with me." Vert bows elegantly. Akeno suddenly had that look.

"Ufufu, so I don't have to hold back…." Thunder surrounded her. "Then let me hear you scream…!"

"…." The thunder was coming to her, but Vert only smiled. You could see a hint to fear in her though. But, just as the attack came at her, it was sliced.

"Ara…." Vert had sliced Akeno's thunder attack with a spear made of wind.

"Elements are formless." She explained to the surprised brunette. "And while you can command it, it will answer." She twirls the spear and takes a stance. "But only if you are powerful enough, can you truly bend it to its will."

"…?!" Akeno didn't even have time to retaliate as Vert had swept her off her feet and pointed the spear end to her neck.

"Enough." Inuko called out. Vert moved back and helped Akeno to her feet. "Do you see where this went, Akeno-san?"

"…Yes."

"You are indeed truly powerful, I do not need to teach you much. But-" She nods to Vert who gets her spear. "You still lack proper defenses. Auras can change at will, and will not always be static in one place." Vert comes forward. "Your training will involve how to use your thunder defenselessly in these types of situations. You're going to learn how to bend your thunder to its will. Vert will be your teacher."

"Must I?" Vert warily asked.

"Something wrong? I thought you would be up for it." Inuko asks, perturbed. Vert was all for this a while back.

"I did not realize she would be…similar to her."

"Ah." She gets it. Trauma can do many damages in life. "Would you rather do this with Plutia?" She asks.

"Understood, I will do my best." Vert immediately agrees. Inuko, Rias, and Asia left for the two to talk about their strategies.

* * *

"Last will be you Buchou."

"Umm, Inu-san…" Asia timidly asks. "What about me?" Inuko looks at her.

"Actually, I can't train you."

"Eh?!"

"Healing is…..something I'm not really used to." Inuko tried to explain as they made it back to the house. "I figured I'd call an expert in your ability."

"An expert?"

"That would be me." The group of three turned to see a familiar face.

"Mary-san?!"

"You were good to call for this, Inuko." The female pope smiled at her former charge. "I will train her to best that I can."

"Before that." Inuko wraps a few ofudans on Asia's arm. "Precaution to make sure you don't get hurt with any holy objects she may have brought."

"Inu-san…."

"Don't worry." Mary held out a hand. "Because this is a favor for my little sister, and you are my former charge, you can trust I will not hurt you."

"Um…." Asia timidly takes that hand and is led deeper into the castle. Inuko could see that Rias was not disturbed by this.

"Are you alright with her interacting with a person of the Church?"

"Yuuto will be mad, but…." She looks at Inuko. "I will trust your judgement."

"Thank you, Buchou." And they walk to another direction in the castle.

* * *

They were an indoor training facility deep in the castle. Neptune and Plutia were also there to watch.

"Buchou, in all honesty, you're the one I wanted to train the most."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are naïve."

"?"

"Buchou, like Grayfia said, you have not tasted a true fight between devils before, have you?"

"…Yes." Rias recalls her earlier battle experience. All she ever dealt with were those from the Church or some Fallen Angels who entered her territory. But she knew that, like now, there would devils, her own kind, that would want her dead. And it would be a kill or be killed situation.

"There will come a time when you will be alone in a fight, facing a horde of devils or an Ultimate-class devil." Inuko walks a good distance. "Even I will not be there to save you. That's why we must get you to experience that."

"Experience what?"

"We have to get you to experience fear and defeat."

"?!" Inuko took the first strike. Rias fell after that.

"Gah….." She coughed blood. Something unbecoming of her.

"You cannot call on the others for this." Inuko states. "This room is made so that you can never call for help on the other side." Inuko gauntlet and boots form. "Buchou, you must fight me as if I was going to kill you."

"Inuko….." She dodged the next oncoming kick.

"That's right. Think on instinct. Use your power of destruction." Inuko charge and Buchou retreated. "You must be able to call onto your power quickly and in great number of times." Buchou threw threw the red orb, Inuko dodged it and went for sweep on her legs, she fell.

"Buchou, by tonight your first lesson will be over."

* * *

"So, Plutie, what do you think?" Neptune comments as they watch the fight unfold.

"Umm…." Plutia think for a bit. "I think she's going to last. Daddy's holding back. I wouldn't do that~."

"Yeah, you wouldn't." Neptune shudders at that. "But it's still gonna be a big challenge for these people to last against pop's training menu."

* * *

Authors Note: The daughters of Inuko are revealed. For those who don't know, it's the CPUs of Hyperdimention Neptunia. I've included all from Victory. If you ask and wonder, why 11 when there are 10 CPUs, there is an 11th that I'm using! And she does exist!


	14. Book 2 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sound of the dinner bell signaled the end of the physical training. When they were going to take a bath, everyone in the ORC, with the expection of Inuko, all showed signs of pain and exhaustion. Inuko was expecting this.

"This is where I tell you all to get a good night rest." She states to them, Seika passed them all towels and such. Mizuki went ahead, with a camera. Mary joined her, if only to get rid of the camera.

"Inuko, how is it that you still not looking the least bit exhausted?" Rias was fighting her none stop during that whole time. While she was panting and sweating, Inuko appeared relaxed and not out of breath during the fight.

"Because for me, Buchou. What you all did was my light exercise."

"?!"

"You're just lucky I didn't seriously though of putting you all on my usual regiment." Nothing more was said as they went to take a bath. Inuko went much later to prepare everyone's training for tomorrow.

* * *

At the dining hall, the feast was set. Nina had went ahead and hunted about 20 wild boars for the occasion. She even used the herbs Yuuto had gathered with the meal, and the new herbs that Vert had gathered during her training with Akeno. Rom and Ram had helped with setting the table. Nepgear and Uni helped with serving the food. The ORC were there with the Kusanagis. Inuko arrived much later after her bath. Conversations came with the meal.

"Eat plenty as well, you're going to need all the nutrition to last my regiment." Inuko states going for the huge chunk of boar meat. She sliced her meat thinly, and passes it to Peashy.

"Thanks, daddy." Peashy eats with gusto.

"You all can't last if my daughter were serious."

"We're really taking it easy for you guys." Neptune goes for the fruit bowl

"But –you're- not doing anything." Noire grabs the fruit bowl

"Yes I was. I uh….." She turns to Plutia. "What was I doing?"

"Ummmmm…" Plutia thinks. "You were taking a nap with me."

"Sleepheads." Blanc commented while chewing on her vegetables.

"Don't leave out the green peppers." Inuko chides to Blanc.

"Yes, papa."

"But can we do it?" Asia asks.

"Yes." Inuko's simple answer. "I'm here, aren't I? I'm not giving on you all. Right now, I'm taking all necessary steps for you guys to improve so you can utterly humiliate Raiser Phenex and his peerage." Then she spots something. "Rom, Ram, no playing with your food."

""Yes, papa.""

"It really is hard to see as a father." Akeno comments as she sees Inuko slightly scolding the twins.

"I try to be what other fathers aren't."

"What's that?" Koneko asks.

"Not controlling."

* * *

The nighttime came, and everyone went ahead to bed early at Inuko's suggestion. As they slept, it seems they were all sharing the same dreams. Inuko was there, in the plane of darkness, leaning against the body of a massive red dragon. Then they realized everyone was there. Inuko just smirks.

"Welcome to the dreamworld."

"Dreamworld?" Rias tried to walked, but it didn't feeling like she was walking on ground.

"This is also part of your training. Good thing you took my advice." She snaps her fingers, and an hourglass appeared. Turning and letting down sand. "We only have one hour for this training. Any more and your minds won't take it." The dragon behind Inuko transforms into a red armor knight. "Ddraig and I will be your opponents. You must be able to land a hit to me or him in the time limit. The purpose of this exercise is to get you to be instinctively cooperative with each other. In short, you must be able to move in the flow of each other." The sceanery changes to a forest. The training begins.

* * *

55 minutes passed and all member of the ORC are down.

"Not bad is what I want to say." Inuko states, sitting herself on a rock. "But you are not really being coorperative with each other. You're moving as individuals, not as a team." She sees the hourglass above. Sand is almost out. "We're done. Sleep, everyone of you. We'll try this again tomorrow." And the scene all fades to black.

* * *

Rias wakes up from that dream.

"A dream….?" Then she feels her head about to explode. "No, it was very real….." She decides to get up and get a drink. When she passes the grounds, she could see a great fight going on. "What the….?!" It was Inuko, she was fighting some skin-tight clad girls with wings.

"Buchou-san?" Rias turned to see Asia was awake as well. "Inu-san is-"

"Oh my, you two are awake." They turn to the side to see Mizuki, walking to them with a cup of tea. "Was Inuko's mental training too much?"

"Who are-?" Mizuki looked to see who they were pointing to.

"Oh, those are her kids." Mizuki notes only four figures. "More specifically. Vert." She pointed to the spear wielding green hair girl. "Noire." She points to the black cladded albino. "Blanc." She points to the white cladded shorty. "and Neptune." She points to the last girl, more buxomed and with a mean looking sword.

"Eh?!" Rias and Asia looked at those and tried to remember the very girls they met early today. They are not the same!

"They're goddesses." Mizuki smiles at their unheard of question. "In the past, they existed by the faith of people. If they cannot attain the faith, they were powerless. Inuko has no belief. She cannot trust trust God or Maou, because neither saved her." She smiles sadly at a certain memory. It went unnoticed. "But she saved them, all 11, by giving them her faith. It was enough to give them power beyond their imagination. She made them her daughters. In time, they adapted to having a father."

"But we've only seen 10 of her children."

"The eldest is with my 1st wife." Mizuki explains. "After Inuko turned to a devil and news spread, she went insane and is now being locked up until she calms down. I initially asked Inuko to loan me one of her kids for my wife's protection."

"Why is Inuko fighting with them?" Asia asks. The girls were on the air and Inuko was jumping at them to land a hit.

"This is her training." Mizuki replies.

"She's not done?" Rias tried to walk forward but was stopped. "She'll tire herself out at this rate?!"

"No, she won't. Look at her." They could see Inuko's face was still full of energy with each blow she gave. "For her, sleep was always secondary. She doesn't need it."

"She doesn't need it?"

"That is a story for another time, Asia-chan." Mizuki pushes them off. "You girls need to sleep now. Your training will be tough tomorrow." As they walked off, Rias could see a flash of red on Inuko's eyes.

"Inuko….."

* * *

"Once more!"

""""Yes!?""""

"Green Heart, more ferocity to the attacks." Inuko stared at Vert, now Green Heart. Despite the wounds that Inuko had, she was still standing.

"Yes, Father!?" She thrusts her spear to her direction, but Inuko catches it. Blanc, now White Heart, took the oppotunitu to strike while her hands were full. Noire, Black Heart, joined in the attack. She managed to parry her legs, using the spear as support.

"Pops?!" Neptune, Purple Heart was in the air, in her final hard form, a plane, heading straight for Inuko for a kamikaze attack. Inuko just smiles and pulls all three in and jumps out of the way. When the smoke cleared, she was back in her HDD form, piled on top of the other three.

"I think we'll call it a day, girls."

"Pops, why are you trying so hard for this? What's the point?"

"For her sake, Purple Heart, I risk everything. One does not insult my master and thinks he can get away with it.


	15. Book 2 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The second day had passed and another night of dreams. After the third day, the ORC group were all exhausted. So the fourth day was dedication to education. The teaching part of the training begins.

"Knowledge is the second part of the training." Mizuki was going to give them a lecture on their worlds. Partly because Inuko's daughters, who were also going to learn, were there. Mostly this was to pump information to their heads. Then they were given a little quiz.

"Your greatest enemies are the angels led by God. What is the name given to the top angels? Also what are their names?" She points to Yuuto. "Answer the question, Kiba-san."

"Seraphim. The members are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Uriel."

"Correct. Asia-chan." She turns to Asia. "Next is your so called "Maou-sama". What are the names of the "Four Great Satans"?"

"U-ummm…..it's Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama, and Levaithan-sama!"

"Good job. Now then, Akeno-san." She looks at the brunette. "Say the names of the leaders of the fallen-angels." Akeno frowns but answers nonetheless.

"The main group is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the vice-governor is "Shemhaza". The name of the leaders are Armaros, Barakiel, Tamiel, Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel."

"Very good. And now I turn over the teaching stick to my lovely wife, Mary." Inuko and Asia gives a little clap as the woman approaches.

"Thank you." Mary was going to teach them about their greatest enemy, the Church and the angels of God. But…..

"Mary-nee, why are you in that outfit?" Mary was in a business hair in a bun, and glasses were included.

"Do the glasses not make me look like a professional teacher?"

"It's not that…." She glances to the other person, who had a video camera. "Why is Nee-chan staying?"

"In case I need saving."

"Ah….." Then the teaching began.

"We'll start with exorcists. As you are aware, there are two types. The first type is the ones that appear in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the devil from the person's body. They are known as the "Usual exorcists". Then the "Other exorcists" would be the ones that are a threat to you all. They come to destroy you with the power of light received from the angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

"Is it alright to hand us over this information so easily?" Rias raises her hand.

"I'll add this in Inuko's payment." Mary replies.

"Payment, Inuko?"

"I asked her to train Asia, Buchou. But even that has a price."

"She'll be doing a favor for the Church in exchange for these lessons."

"But didn't Inuko-kun save Asia-chan for you?" Akeno had a point.

"She saved Asia for many individuals, me included. I already paid her for that wish." Mary explains. Inuko nods.

"I'm using them for our match with the Phenex." Then shifts her gaze to Asia. "I'm not going to die, Asia-chan." Inuko reassures, seeing the sad face. Mary continues her lesson.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, holy water. It will be very terrible if a devil touches it." Rias turns to Asia.

"Yes, that's true. So you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob...that's right... I can't touch holy water anymore." Asia was shocked after hearing Rias's words. Inuko takes the bottle and drinks it, much to the shock of the others.

"Tastes fine to me." She comments.

"Ara, you're not hurt?" Akeno voiced her question.

"Nope. I'm a Kusanagi. It's in my blood not to get hurt by things like this."

"Amazing." Koneko comments.

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I think it will be useful information for you. There are a couple of ways to make them." Asia was furiously taking down notes at this. Inuko just smiles at how depite being a devil, Asia was showing so much enthusiasm over Church's ideals.

"Next is the Bible." Mary takes out the said book.

"I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it." Asia mumbles. Everyone points it out.

"That's because you are a devil." –Rias

"You are a devil." –Yuuto

"...Devil." –Koneko

"Ufufufu, devil's receive intense damage." –Akeno

"Sob... I can't read the Bible anymore!" Asia started to have teary eyes after everyone pointed it out to her. "But this is my favourite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible...Ouch!" While reading the said book, Inuko made a mental note to find a loophole if Asia wants to read this boring stuff so badly.

* * *

Nightfall came, and Inuko decided they needed a break from the dream training. After the lecture from Mary, it looks like they were all fried. She gets herself ready for another session of her training.

"Ara? Your still awake?" Rias's voice came from the living room. When Inuko looked, she was sitting where the table was.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello." Inuko walks to her. "I've been awake, I'm still not done training."

"Good timing, let's talk for a bit." The faint light from the candle made the table visible. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, they were able to train even at night. But even then, they turned in early because of Inuko's harsh training. Inuko knew that the candle was used for looks. She then sat opposite of Rias, whowas wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one. Inuko couldn't help but stare at the attire.

"Do you have bad eyesight?" Inuko inquires at seeing the glasses, knowing the answer already.

"Oh this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long." Rias chuckled. Then she sighed and closed the strategy notebook."...To tell you the truth, reading this won't help me at all. If the opponent is another high-class devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But the problem isn't that."

"Because the opponent, that idiotic Raiser, is a Phenex, right?" Rias nods. She took out a book and put it on the table. She then pointed out at an opened page. There was a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open. Inuko knew the myth. "A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that represents life. The tears of the phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. It became a legend and that's how it's told in the human world. But there was also another clan that was different from the mystical beast phoenix. They were the devils that had the rank of Duke, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the devils' side."

"The humans gave a different name to the devils' phoenix to distinguish it from the mystical beast phoenix. They gave them the name "Phenex". But the mystical beast phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. In other words immortality. We need to fight someone like that." Inuko nods at Rias' words

"That sounds about right."

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. This is the record that Raiser has at the Rating Game. 8 wins and 2 losses. This is the official record of Raiser's Rating game results. He fought 10 times and won 8 matches. He lost 2 of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In other words he won most of his games. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game." Rias hugs herself. "I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this were to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice left. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win." Inuko eyes gleamed red for a bit at the mention of what her family did. "When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who rose the most is the house of the Phenex. There weren't that many battles among devils until the game was introduced. In a game where the "King" also participates, the strength of Phenex became more clear. The house of Phenex is the leading group in the ultimate class. Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time."

"But there are still ways to beat him." Inuko counters.

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until he loses the will to fight. The first method requires the strength of a God. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser loses his will to fight. If we can crush the soul of Phenex, then it's our win. Then their resurrection will stop and they will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike." Inuko nods. Then she remember wanting to ask something.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser...? No, why are you against the marriage?" Rias made a sigh with the question question.

"...I'm a "Gremory"."

"….?" Inuko seemed confused. Rias explained.

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a person from the house of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever."

"Do you hate it?" Inuko asks.

"I'm proud of it. But it's also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. They don't look at me as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know that I'm a devil from the Gremory. Everyone looks at me as Rias. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like that in the devils' society, and I never will. The only time I feel like myself is when I'm in the human world." Rias had a distant look. She also had very sad eyes. "I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias. That's my small dream... Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. It might be a complicated situation, but I want to cherish this small dream I have." Inuko stands up and sit by Rias.

"I like Buchou as Buchou." She states simple. Rias was surprised at the declaration.

"Inuko?"

"I had already known about you for some time, but I never really cared about such things. Case in point, I don't even follow at times." Rias had to smile at that. "That's it. Smile. To me a smiling Buchou is always the best. I never care for your family name. I like you just are. As Rias, my Buchou and the one of the best sempai I ever knew." Rias blushed at such words. Inuko smirked. "Have I made you fall for me yet?" Rias giggled.

"Inuko…"

"Don't worry. Everyone, including you, is making progress." Inuko states. "And I already developed a plan of my own."

"Oh…"

"But for it to be effective, I'll have to keep it secret. Sorry."

"Just like before." Rias muses remembering the time with Asia. Inuko nods.

"That's right." Inuko looks at her. "But I need to hear from you."

"?" Rias was confused.

"Tell me. Do you wish to be free from the engagement with Raiser? Say what you want clearly, and I will do it."

"Yes, I wish to be from this engagement." Rias looks seriously "And I will pay any price I can." Inuko beams.

"Now that is the Buchou I know and love." She then walks off to train some more. "I will show you, then, Buchou." She holds up 3 fingers. "The 3rd way to defeat a Phenex."

* * *

The training continues to the last day.

"Good Kiba-san, another 1000." Noire counters.

"Yes, ma'am." No room was given for rest.

"Koneko-san, you've not supposed to move even a millimeter from your position. Again." Blanc readies another strike.

"Hai!" Kiba's speed and Koneko's defense training were brutal as always. And no exceptions were given.

"That's right. Manefest the weapon faster. Don't break the concentration." Vert was spectating the various forms the Akeno was forming with her lightning.

"I understand."

"Buchou, one more time." Inuko called out.

"Right." Rias was channeling her power of destruction in her hands.

"You must form the power faster."

"Right." The ball got bigger.

"Good, strike." When she threw it, the ball formed multiples, destroying every boulder that was around her to dust.

"Excellent, everyone has powered up." A break was given, and Nina handed the refreshments. Mary came by with tired out Asia on her back.

"She has improved dramatically. Her healing range has extended a good 15 meters."

"That's good." Then she surveys the area. "Then I think it's only fair I give them their final test. Plutia." The said girl came forward. "Nina." The little girl went to her sister. "Let's see how you'll fare against them."

"You're not joining them, Inuko?" Inuko looks at Rias with shock.

"Buchou, I'm in your peerage. It's only reasonable I join your team, right?"

"But you're pitting us against two little girls." Koneko comments. Inuko had to smirk at that.

"Didn't I mention my imouto-chan having a Sacred Gear?"

"I can fight?" Nina's eyes were twinkling.

"Just for today." Mizuki calls out from the veranda.

"Alright." Nina pulls out a small dagger from her clothes. The sheath was brown, but the hilt looked like it was made of ice. "Let's go, Avalon."

[Of course, young lady.] The jewel on the hilt responded to her. She pulled on dagger, in which the blade was shown to be of sword length. Soon the surrounding area was covered in a cold mist, and out of the mist were soldier, armored white/blue knights, made of ice, each with a different looking sword.

"This is my Sacred Gear." Nina introduces. "The [Infinite Wing]."

"That's a Longinus!" Rias exclaimed. "One of the 13 weapons, said to form soldier of its bidding as many as the swords it shatters, taking with it their forms and abilities. Like the Boosted Gear, it houses in it the greatest creature of resurrection." Rias and the others could make out the silhouette of a Phoenix of Ice as Nina's eyes started to glow blue. "The Crystal Phoenix."

"His name is Avalon." Nina introduced.

[Pleased to meet you.]

"This covers quantity." She walks to Plutia. "Now, let's cover quality."

"Can I really transform?!" Now Plutia's eyes were sparkling.

"""""""NO!""""""""" The other goddesses were very adamant to not let Plutia transform.

"Awwwww…" Inuko just smiles and ignores the other goddesses.

"I'll allow it."

"Yay!" Plutia jumps up and hugs Inuko. The others decided to watch at a safe distance: Inside the house.

"Transform?"

"You saw my kids in their goddess forms, right, Buchou, Asia-chan?" Rias and Asia nods. "I call it HDD, or Hard Drive Divinity. It form of the heart of a goddess, hence why they call themselves names like Black Heart, or White Heart. Its form can be activated with a specific passcode."

"Which is?" Akeno inquires. Inuko smiles and just goes to give a kiss on Plutia's forehead.

"The father's blessings. In short, a kiss from me."

"Hehehe. I can transform now." Plutia was caught in a blinding light. When the light disperse, they could see a much older looking Plutia, which black provocative looking clothes, and look like that of a predators. "Ufufu….I can play with them all I want, right, daddy?" Her look for some reason scared them. Inuko gave her consent.

"Go for it. Play with us to your heart's content."

"Giving me such permission. How delicious." She stares at Asia. "Maybe I play with this one. She looks she's about to cry if I torture a bit…Oh…But…" Her stare goes to Koneko. "This one's my type too….Hmmmm….." Then her gaze goes to Akeno. "Hmmm…..She's like me, right? I wonder what kind of faces she'll if I torture her? Oh, this is so excited. I can't contain myself."

"Inu-san." Asia looks to Inuko for help.

"Don't worry Asia. At most, she'll probably just deflower you."

"EH?!"

"But only during the fighting, Iris Heart." Inuko chides. "So bring your [King] to a safe distance and count to 60."

"Aww. I really want to play with them now." Then she goes to pick Nina up gently, and peck on her father's cheek. "But you since asked nicely, daddy, I'll go." And she flies off with Nina, the ice soldiers running to catch up. Inuko just looks at them.

"This is where your training in the dreams come to play." She waslks to Rias. "Buchou, my life is in your hands. Tell me what I must do." Rias nods.

"This is what we will do…." And the final test begins.

* * *

Authors Note: Cliffhanger. I know. I decided to leave it as is and go on straight to the real fight. I leave to your imagination how this fight ended up.


	16. Book 2 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the week at training, they were now back at school for the decisive match. Inuko thought that she may need some type of uniform for this match. She asked Buchou.

"If my group has a uniform, then it has to be that of our academy. Since we are the members of the occult research club." Rias replied like that to me with a smile. Mizuki pouts while holding a couple of suitcases.

"Aw, and here I made you outfits for this fight." Inuko stops Rias from approaching Mizuki.

"You don't wanna wear those." She simply says. Then they were at home. Since she had about 2 hours, she took the time to eat some snacks that Nina had made for her. Most of them were makis for easy eating.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Inu-san, may I come in?"

"Yeah, come in." Inuko was a bit shocked when she saw how Asia was dressed when she came in. That's because she was wearing a nun outfit. Obviously she didn't have her Rosario hanging around her neck. She also didn't have her veil on her head.

"Asia that outfit..."

"Y...yes. When I asked Buchou-san she told me to wear something that I feel the most comfortable in. I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in... I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a devil now..." She points to some of the writing of cuffs. "Mizuki-san sewed these symbols in for me. She told me it would help with boosting my healing power."

"I see…." Inuko thought. Maybe she should have gotten one of Mizuki's outfits….

"Inu-chan, here! I want you to wear this!" Mizuki came barging in and threw a set of clothes at her. Then left like the wind.

"She always seems to know what I'm thinking…" She takes an ofuda and summons a curtain. She moves behind a curtain and changes. "You look the most natural in a nun's outfit, Asia-chan. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great."

"Thank you very much." Asia made a very happy face when she was praised. Inuko came out. She was wearing a red sleeveless coat and a red buttoned collared vest, black pants, with black armored boots. She had red armgaurds and a faceless mask with only the eyeslits. Asia was in awe. "Um..ummmm, Ise-san?" then, she suddenly became hesitant. "Can I stay beside you?"

"Yeah. Sure." Inuko took off her mask, as she sat beside Asia while eating her makis. Then she hugged her free hand. "What's wrong?" Inuko could feel her shaking.

"...I can't stop shaking when I think there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Ise-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia..." She takes one of her makis and offers it to Asia. "Eat." She takes a bite and feels the kick.

"Spicy!" Inuko laughs a bit

"But doesn't it take your mind away from the scary fight?" Asia joins in the laughter.

"Ehehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Ise-san after all... Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Sure."

"...Can I stay with you forever from now on?"

"…." It took a while for Inuko to answer her. "Yeah, we will always be together." Inuko held on to Asia's hand gently and continued eating. They stayed like that until Mizuki came to tell tham it was time. By then Inuko could feel Asia had stopped shaking.

* * *

11.40pm. The ORC were gathered in the old school building. They were waiting in our most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia and Inuko was wearing their uniform. Yuuto had a gauntlet on his hand and had some armor on his lower leg. He had his swords against the wall. Koneko was sitting on the chair and was reading a book. On her hands she wore combat gloves. Akeno and Rias wore it too and were drinking green tea elegantly. Asia and Inuko were sitting on the chair waiting quietly. Inuko hasd opened the bento full of makis that Nina had prepared and shared it with everyone. Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic circle glowed and Grayfia appeared...

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match." Everyone stood up after Grayfia confirmed. Grayfia then started explaining about the battle. "When it'll be the time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battle field with this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction." Inuko looked around. Something was missing…..

"Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another "Bishop" right? Where is that person?"

"Unfortunately the other "Bishop" can't participate. I will talk about that in the near future." Rias said it without looking at Inuko in the eyes.

"He's still sealed away, huh? Your brother should have already realeased by now." Rias nods but cannot comment. Grayfia spoke in this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast." Inuko couldn't help but flash red in her eyes, luckily she wore her mask so the glow wasn't evident. "Also the "Maou Lucifer-sama" will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"Oni-sama is... Is that so... So Oni-sama is also going to view this battle."

"Ummm... Just now Buchou-san called Maou-sama "Oni-sama"... Did I hear wrong?" Kiba answered Asia straight away.

"No. Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama."

"Maou!? Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama!"

"Yes." Rias confirmed it straight away.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the family names of Maou-samas'?" Inuko guessed what Asia was thinking.

"Yes….." Inuko starts her story.

"In the previous Great War, Maou-sama was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no devils if there isn't any Maou-sama. That's why the devils decided to keep the names of the Maou and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current "Yondai-Maou (Four Great Satans)" are successors of the first Maou who inherited their names. So that's how it is. Then "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position. To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of God, fallen-angels and devils, the devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because Gen-Maou-sama (Current Satan) has a power equal to the Sendai-Maou-sama (Previous Satan)."

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class devils then?"

"Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's Oni-sama and the most powerful Maou-sama. That's why Buchou has to inherit the house, correct, Grayfia?"

"Yes, your explanation was correct." The maid agrees. "It's about time. Everyone to the magic circle. Also once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends." They gathered to the magic circle after Grayfia-san urged us to. Before Inuko did, she was called out. "Inuko-sama…." She turns her attention to Grayfia. Grayfia could tell already that her eyes were red. "…Please." The other were shocked that the Strongest Queen was begging at Inuko. "…Please calm down."

"…" Inuko steps into the circle. "I make no guarantees. He pissed me off." And the circle glowed to a different symbol from Gremory or Phenex, teleporting them to a whole new location. All the while Grafia was worrying.

* * *

After the teleportation, they were in the club room, but Inuko knew better.

'So the playing field is our school, huh?' everyone but Asia were composed and weren't even shocked about this situation.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phenex household.] School broadcast? It's Grayfia's voice. [In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuou Academy".]

'So he thinks giving us homefield advantage won't do him much damage.'

[The- Wait how did you girls get here?! Wait!] It seemed there was a commotion and sounds of a struggle. The ORC were shocked and thought that they were being attacked by an enemy. Unitl…

[Reporting live from the school broadcasting room, this is Neptune. With my fellow commentator….]

[…The lovely Noire.]

'What are kids doing here?!' Inuko actually fell in embarrassment. But the others sighed in relief that it wasn't an enemy.

[The lady Grayfia is indisposed off at the moment, so we'll be doing this little shindig of a commentary. Now for the specifics. Noire.]

[Alright. The location where both teams were transported will be their base. The lovely and most wonderful Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Whereas, the idiotic and plain stupid Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.] Inuko checks her mental map.

'So-tan's room, huh? Now that is a definite advantage for me.' She thinks evily.

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears." Akeno gave everyone an earphone type transceiver.

"In the battlefield we will be using this to communicate with each other." Rias said that while outing it in her ears.

[Please note that for the safe and clean fight, we will have cameramen all over the fighting grounds to give you live footage and up to date body contact brawling.]-Neptune

[Sorry, dad. We didn't really want to to this. But Auntie insisted.]-Noire

'So this IS Nee-chan's doing?' Inuko was mad. 'I'm going to kill her…..'

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the human's estimate time. Then, Game start.]

[RING]

The school bell rang. This is the ring for the start of the match. Like this, their first "Rating Game" started!

* * *

"First we have to take down Raiser's "Pawn". "

"True, it will be troublesome if they all promote into "Queen"." Rias and Inuko said it while sitting on the sofa. They were quite confident. Akeno started to prepare tea.

"Buchou-san, you seem pretty calm..."

"Asia, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game. The "Rating Game" has meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, castle or a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the battlefield is the school. Yuuto."

"Yes." Yuuto spread a map after Buucho urged him to. It was a whole map of the school. It was divided into grids and there were English alphabets and numbers on it, similar to the same grid as in chess. Inuko notes that the map was missing a few "minor" details, but decided not to cvoice it out. Rias circled the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. She marked their base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to think that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's likely that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass here."

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?" Asia asks.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant at the sports ground...He'll have his "Knight" or "Rook" positioned in one of the club rooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have 1 "Knight" and 3 "Pawns', a total of 4 servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the sports ground." Then Yuuto said his thoughts.

"The gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy." Rias nodded at Yuuto's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym... In terms of location, the opponent may have his "Rook" positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the "Rook" with destructive power over "Knight" with mobility."

"...Yuuto and Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and give it to everyone."

"I don't need one." Inuko claims, pointing to her head. "It's all in my head."

"Alright, everyone else takes one them."

"Yes."

"...Roger." Koneko and Kiba were about to leave when Inuko stops them.

"I thought I give this to everyone now before we're all separated." She hand them each about 5 ofudas.

"Inuko, what do these do?" Inuko and Asia smiled at Rias's question.

"Two of those are special, right Asia-chan?"

"Hai!" They were working all night on those. "The three are for something just in the off chance Raiser even thinks of using an underhanded strategy. Just keep them at your persons at all time."

"Alright, thanks, Kusanagi-kun."

"Thank you, sempai." Yuuto and Koneko left the room straight away and took a map and a weird tool box with them.

"Then, everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Of course, a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during the mid-game, so I'll leave the mists and illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou." Akeno confirmed. The strategy had already begun. Inuko didn't know what Asia and she were supposed to do.

"Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

"Yes. Inuko, you are a "Pawn" so you have to use "promotion"."

"You want me to get to enemy territory as quickly as possible."

"Yes." Rias waved her hand towards me.

"?" Inuko wondered what else she wanted.

"Sit here." she sat next to Buchou because she was told to. She then pointed at her thighs.

"Lay down here for a while." Inuko did so.

'Relaxing….' Inuko felt sleepy at this. A thigh pillow from a beautiful girl is the best! Such firmness and elasticity, Inuko was in literal heaven.

[PAT]~[PAT]

Buchou then started to pat her head. Inuko was feeling bliss, completely ignorant of the sharp eyes Asia was directing to her.

"Thank you, Inuko." Rias starts talking. "Because of you, I now know how defeat taste like, and I want to make sure that my cute servants never feel that feeling ever."

"So will you be thanking Plutia as well?" Buchou froze at the mention of that.

"I'll do it via mail." Then she continues. "Inuko. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"I understand. I never had the intention of holding back."

"That's a good girl. Use the "promotion" to change into "Queen". The battle will change if you promote into the ultimate "Queen". We are already at a disadvantage by having less members than Raiser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

"Buchou." Inuko takes the time to take off her mask, her eyes had already lost the red. "I will definitely make you win."

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My cute Inuko."

* * *

It was time. Inuko and Koneko were paired to head to the gym. Kiba will go first to another location. Asia and Akeno were on standby with Rias.

"Inu-san! Everyone! Please do your best!" Asia had cheered for them as they left.

"Are you ready, Koneko-chan?" Inuko asks they ran to gym.

"…..Yes." Koneko was ready. "Blanc taught me everything I need to know for this."

"Good. Because I sense them now."

"…Presence. Enemy." Inside the gym, they heard voices.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside." In the court there were four female devils. The woman with a china dress, the twins and the loli-shoujo with a stick who got kicked by Vert before.

'One [Rook].' Inuko gazes at the woman with the china dress. 'And three [Pawn]s…' then at the rest. "Ddriag."

[Form 1: Twice Critical] The gauntlet takes shape.

"…..Sempai. I leave the pawns to you."

"Then I will have you defend me from the rook. Show me the results of that training." They all took a stance. The twins took out chainsaws.

DRIL! DRIL! DRIL! DRIL!

The chainsaws started while making a dangerous sound.

"Disassembling time~!"

'They almost remind me of Plutia.' Inuko thinks when she hears such frightening things in such happy tones. 'Almost….'

[And now it's a 2 vs 4 match-up. With 1 rook and 8 pawns on one side, and 1 rook and 3 pawns on the other side.] You could Neptune's comments in the air. [You could feel the tension the air. We go to our twin cameramen there, Rom and Ram!]

'What?!' Inuko surveys the area and sees the said twins waving at her, with large camera on them. Inuko couldn't do nothing but wave back.

""Hey don't ignore us!"" The twins tried to slice her, but she just dodges it.

[Oh it looks like our pops is waving back. Hi, pops!]-Neptune

[Idiot! She's waving at Rom and Ram.]-Noire

[Oh, bummer. Well, you two, what can you say about this match-up]-Neptune

"It's like so unfair." Ram comments threw the microphone. "I mean, look at them, the colors of the clothes on the chicken's side is obviously clashing."

"…..Ummmm… they look weak….using weapons like that." Rom says while looking at the chainsaws. Inuko was busy just playing with the pawns. Koneko and the rook were having a fist fight all throughout.

BANG! BANG!

[The [Rook]s are dukeing it out like a boxing ring.]-Neptune

[But the Phenex's [Pawn]s aren't even hitting their opponent.]-Noire

[Yeah, they're looking pissy-potty already.]-Neptune

"Ahhh! I'm mad!"

"Why isn't it hitting!?" The twins seemed pissed.

"...I can't break through her guard." Looks like the stick girl was also irritated that her attacks weren't hitting. Inuko decides she's wasted enough time.

"Alright. I'll take you seriously now." She charges and hits one of the twins with a shadow kick.

BANG!

One of the twins went flying with the hit. They didn't even see it coming.

"You! How dare you! To my onee-chan!" Inuko went ahead and gave the same kick to the other twin.

BANG!

She joined her sister at the wall.

"Haa!" The stick girl with loli face thrust her stick towards Inuko, who just grabs onto the stick and kicked on it to break. Then light taps her before putting her on a hold.

"Ku!" The sound of the china dress woman. When Inuko looked, the china dress woman had her hands on the floor and Koneko was still maintaining her fighting stance. Inuko smiles. Even from the looks of it, it was obvious that Koneko was at an advantage. The training had paid off.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!" One of the chainsaw girls fixed her position and made a negative comment.

"We will definitely cut you into pieces!" The twins turned on their chainsaws again.

"But I'm girl." Inuko simply says as she snaps her fingers. At the same time the chainsaw twins and stick girl's clothes blew away. Yes, even their underwear were in pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls were exposed. Inuko was drooling and bleeding at the sight. Even more so, that she has one of them still in her hold.

"""N...nooooooooooooooooo!""" Their screams echoed inside the gym. The twins bended down to the floor and hid their private parts. While the one in her hold struggle to be free.

"This really is the best." Her hands started to roam. She was throughly molesting the girl in plain view. "You do need to bulk up on these areas though. But you do have your charms"

"No….please, no more…..ah…..!" Inuko lets her go and she collapsed from the ministrations.

"You are really low! Enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!" The chainsaw twins started to bad mouth her with teary eyes.

"Shall I go for you then girls?" Inuko smiles while approaching them.

"No!"

"Don't come any closer!"

"...I misjudged you." Koneko's words stabed her heart, but she was still okay. Then they hear the words from the transceiver.

[Inuko, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are in a very good situation right now!"

[That's good to hear. But Akeno is also ready! I want you two to move accordingly to the plan!] Rias's order! Inuko nodded after exchanging a glance with Koneko-chan, and went to the central entrance, ignoring the girls.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be an important place!"

"Don't go! Onee-sama!" The stick girl tries to get up to reach for Inuko

"You've fallen for her?!" The other girls couldn't believe it.

"Good bye, lovely ladies!" Raiser's servants became shocked by our actions. They were right. It was an important place. A location that connects the old school building and the new school building. In chess, it would be the "center". It's apparently very important. That's why both of the groups sent their pieces here! To take this place! That's why there is a meaning to this! That's why we made this place the decoy! Koneko-chan and I left from the central entrance.

FLASH

Then there was a lightning flash.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A big lightning fell down onto the gym with a big noise. When the lightning stopped, the gym was totally wiped out.

"Take this." Akeno's voice. When Inuko and Koenko turned around, a smiley faced Akeno-san was flying through the air with her black wings spread. She had her right hand raised upwards. There was electricity in her hand.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawn" and 1 "Rook" are defeated! And by the hands of the Sadie-version [Queen], Akeno Himejima. Scary~]-Neptune

[Wait a minute! Weren't Rom and Ram in there?!]-Noire

"?!" Koneko looks at Inuko, who just smiles and points out. At a distance, Blanc lowered Rom and Ram to another rooftop with a camera. They got away safely with the footage.

[Our twin cameramen are good~. Let's continue with the broadcast.]-Neptune

[I forgot. Blanc wouldn't let anything happen to those two…]-Noire

[Before anything, let's get an interview. Rom, Ram.] -Neptune

The two unanimous voted.

"Akeno-sama is amazing~!"

"Ara Ara." Akeno blushed at such praised from the little girls.

"We did it, Koneko-chan." Inuko tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but she dodged it.

"...Please wash your hands."

"Hai. Hai." Inuko uses a water ofuda to wash the hands.

"...That was a very low technique."

"Really? Nee-chan wanted me to use it." Inuko smiled at the memory. "Besides there's nothing wrong. We're all girls."

"….You are not a girl." These words hurt Inuko.

"That hurts…."

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed. That lightning takes time to charge after she uses it. So repeated use is impossible. The enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's magical power recovers. So I want each of you to move to the next phase!]

""Yes!"" Rias and Asia were heading out. So Inuko and Koneko's next move was to regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court! Then it happened.

BANG!

Then the sound of explosion came next to her. When Koneko was was nothing but smoke.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Take this." A known voice. When Inuko looked up there was a shadow up in the air flying with its wings. It was a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood.

"Raiser's queen…."

[Oh, a surprise attack hits the scene. By the queen of the bird, the Bomb Lady!]-Neptune

[Idiot, it's the Bomb [Queen]!]-Noire

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, it's best when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" our pieces in order to take down one of your pieces. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. Even this would be enough to put your group into a tight spot. Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist." The magician woman laughed as if she found it funny. Inuko smirks at her.

"Koneko, you're okay right?" She called out. The opponent's queen couldn't stops laughing and looks to the smoke. When it cleared, Koneko was there, clothes a little torn but she was still standing.

"Wha?"

"...Inuko-senpai...Akeno-senpai..." She wipes off some of the soot. "I'm okay."

"How can that be?!"

"….Your attack….is not as strong as….Blanc-san hits…." Inuko laughs out loud.

[And the rook is alive!]-Neptune

[Duh, of course. Anyone who got hit consecutively by Blanc is sure to survive something like that.]-Noire

[Good job, my disciple.]-Blanc

[Blanc, when'd you get here?!]-Neptune

[Bye bye.]-Blanc

"Sacrificing your pieces will be your downfall." She takes a stance. "You should actually value every piece."

"What a noisy "Pawn"! Do you want to explode that badly?"

"Just try."

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phenex-sama's "Queen", Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you "Bomb Queen"?" Akeno came between us as if she was trying to protect them.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Thunder Priestess". I wanted to fight you."

"Inuko-kun, Koneko-chan, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"You sure?" Inuko asks. "I would love to violate this girl if you like."

"Inuko-kun. You have your own role. Go. This is my job." then Akeno-san smiled at me. "Besides I should show the results of my training or else it would be a waste." A golden aura covered Akeno-san's body! Just by looking at it you could tell how powerful she is. Akeno's magical powers. The strongest person in the group, the "Queen".

"Akeno-san! I will leave it to you!"

"Akeno-sempai…..Good luck!" After that, Inuko and Koneko turned and headed towards the sports court where Kiba awaited. Soon after that, they heard a roar of thunder and explosions. The match went from the start to the mid-game.

* * *

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawns" retire.]-Neptune

[Of course, nothing less of my student. Isn't it obvious?]-Noire

Inuko had to smile. So Kiba has already taken care of 3 pawns. They saw the boy with a refreshing smile on their way to the court.

"Kiba."

"Kiba-sempai…." Inuko and Koneko greet him.

"Good job, you two." He greets back.

"Where were those three pieces hiding?" Inuko asks. Kiba answers

"The club room located in the sports club. It is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the "Pawns" around here and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken in by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the "Pawns" to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has." Kiba was smiling but his eyes weren't. "The enemies who are in charge of here are 1 "Knight", 1 "Rook", and 1 "Bishop". Total of 3 pieces."

"Sounds about right." Inuko nods.

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

"What do you have to feel nervous about you two?" Inuko could see their tension. "Think about it this way; do these girls even look as remotely frightening as Plutia in her HDD form." The two paled at their memories of dealing with that deal.

""Not at all.""

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Kiba and Koneko smiled.

"That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. Koneko too. A serious battle between devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous. The intense atmosphere. I want to feel everything and make it my experience."

"We want to bring Buchou a great vitory!"

"That's right." They have arrived at the courts. "So Kiba, deal with this girl."

"?" Kiba was confused. Then he gets it when he heard a loud voice at the basketball court.

"I'm the "Knight" of Raiser Phenex-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's "Knight"! I challenge you to a duel!" In the middle of the baseball court, there was a woman standing upfront wearing armor. What a bold female knight! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back! Fu Fu. Kiba laughed.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a "Knight" and a swordsman." After he said that, he took off. He then went straight to the baseball court directly.

"Inuko-sempai…" Koneko tugged on her coat.

"He'll be alright. He was trained by Noire."

"But…"

"Alright, let's watch it at least." She takes Koneko's hand and walks in leisure to where Kiba went.

"I'm the "Knight" of Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba."

"I'm the "Pawn", Inuko Kusanagi!"

"I'm the "Rook", Koneko Toujou…." Yuuto, Inuko and Koneko named themselves to Raiser's "Knight", Carlamaine. The female knight then made a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

'True, I guess.' Inuko notes

"But I love idiots like you two. Then, shall we start." Carlamaine drew her sword out from her sheath. Kiba also got ready to draw his sword out.

[And now a match-up between [Knight] is starting! Who will be the fallen hero? Stay tuned.]

[That sounded wrong, Neptune!] A whack was heard. [Besides my student is going to win. It's that obvious. Because if he doesn't win, I'm going to make sure his training becomes REAL hell!]

[Ooooh, scary Noire incoming. Yuuto Kiba, and the swordslady. Good fighting.]

"The match between "Knights". I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight." Yuuto's aggressive words. Oh. Yuuto is making a really lively smile!

"Well said! Rias Gremory's "Knight"." Carlamaine started to cut as if she was dancing.

KATCHIN

The swords hit each other making sparks! They had god speed because they were both "Knights"! They started! Exchanges of swords that normal people couldn't follow with thier eyes. They both kept on appearing and disappearing! But Inuko could see. Yuuto was slightly faster in this match. Since this was a match-up of "Knights", Inuko and Koneko just sat by the bleachers to watch.

"You seem bored." When they looked at the direction where the voice came from, there was a woman wearing a mask that just covered her face. Inuko remembered that this woman is a "Rook". Then another person came complaining.

"Geez. She only think about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the "Pawns" were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the "King"? But when I thought I found a cute boy, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck." This bishoujo wearing a dress like the western princesses wear. I think she was Raiser's "Bishop". She had a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seemed like a real princess. Inuko greets them.

"Hi, Ravel Phenex. It's been a while."

"Have we met?" The "Bishop", Ravel, asks.

"I guess you could say that." Inuko teases. "But you were very young at that time…." The "Bishop" princess looked at me with weird eyes.

"That's right. You are the boy that is the "Pawn" Rias Gremory adores."

"I'm a girl." Inuko corrects.

"What?"

"It's true." Koneko confirms.

"Does this mean that Rias Gremory goes that direction?!"

"I don't think so." Inuko waves off. "Anyways, are we going to fight?" She inquires.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella. Why don't you be his opponent?"

"I was planning to in the first place. Let's fight since we are both bored." Before Inuko gets up, Koneko stops her.

"Let me fight her."

"You sure?" Koenko nods and Inuko lets her. They took a stance,ready for fist fight.

[And another fight of martial artists begins.]-Neptune

Inuko notes that Ravel was just watching at a distance. She motions for her to sit by her, who hesitated but complied, assured that this person will not hurt her.

"You're not going to fight?" she asks as she watched the fight going on. Summoning popcorn from her ofudas, she gives it to Ravel to share.

"I'm just going to watch the entire fight. Onii-sama says I don't need to fight." Ravel looks at the popcorn a bit before eating it.

"I bet he said something like this…..[Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not a sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.]….right?" Inuko hits a bulls eyes, when Ravel nods and keep her head down in embarrassment.

"You! What are you doing to Ravel-sama?!" Isabella, the Rook, leaves her match with Koneko and charges at Inuko. Inuko just flawlessly catches the punch.

"Focus on your opponent." Was all she said before she delivered a kick and sent her back to Koneko. After that she looks to Ravel. "Well, I should get going. This looks to be a long fight." And she walks to the new building, all the while Ravel was shocked at her display of power.

"Who are you?" Inuko smiles at such an obvious question.

"Rias Gremory's [Pawn]."

* * *

[Raiser Phenex-sama's "Rook" and "Knight", retires, by the awesome combo of Gremory-sama's "Knight" and "Rook". This just goes to show you how awesome the power of friendship.]-Neptune

[W-W-why are spouting about friendship at a time like time?!]-Noire

[Oh that's right. I should be saying such things right now. You have no friends, right , Noire?]-Neptune

[Gah, don't say such things at a public broadcast!?]-Noire

'I really should consider scolding these kids of mine.' Inuko thoughts as she walks to the new school building. When she gets closer, she could see the other remaining piece of Raiser.

"Hey. The "Pawn"-kun over there." Inuko faces one of them. "Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess. See there." The girl pointed very high at the sky. When I looked in that direction, there was a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings. No matter how she looked at it, the person with black wings had crimson hair!

"Thanks." Was all she said as she jumped high to the rooftop, surprising the other pieces. Asia saw her and ran to her.

"Inu-san, you came."

"What's going on?"

"The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem."

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. If we fought normally it would have been our win, so he gave her pity. At this rate she will be defeated before you fight him. Ohohoho." Ravel was there, laughing hauntingly, but stopped when Inuko moved to her without being sensed.

"You cannot laugh at my master like that, Ravel Phenex." Ravel nods subconsciously, fearing the red eyes she saw through the mask. "In any case…." She just saw down where she stood and looked to the fight. Ravel was surprised at the actions.

"Aren't you going to help your master?"

"This is Buchou's fight. The only help I will provide is to make sure that no one interferes." She returns that fearful gaze to Ravel. "Even you."

"….." Then they heard a surprising news.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's "Queen" retires, and she's looking mighty crispy too.]-Neptune

'Crispy!' Inuko looks to the direction.

[Ohh, pops, not what we meant. She's just burnt flat.]-Neptune

[I think she'll develop a phobia to lightning sometime to the future. Man, those attacks were scary]-Noire

[Kinda like Sadie of a spree….]-Neptune

[Yeah…]-Noire. The people who know Plutia well felt consecutive chills on their spine.

"How can it be….?" Ravel was shocked at the news of their "Queen"'s defeat. "She could not have been defeated. She has-"

"Tear of a phoenix?" Inuko finishes for Ravel, who was shocked that they were found out. "The same tears that you shed that can heal all types of injuries."

"Wha-?"

"Don't say it's cheating... Your group also has a person who possess the "Twilight Healing"."

"I never said anything."

"But she was thinking about it." She points to Asia. "And it even is in the rule book that "Only two people participating in the Rating Game can use it". It was restricted because it was too powerful. Well that would be natural. In our case we gave it to our "Queen". That's why our "Queen" should have been able to defeat the "Thunder Priestess".

"Also your tears are sold for high prices. Thanks to that, the house of Phenex is very wealthy. Only good things happened since the game was created. Immortality and tears. It is your age."

"That's right!" Ravel strongly agrees. "But why? Why did she…?" Inuko took pity and points to the former nun.

"Tell me, have you even seen our Bishop use her [Twilight Healing] this whole time."

"…" Ravel tried to think. There was no such time.

"What if I tell you we made a system like that of your Phoenix tears?"

"….?!" That would be impossible….. she pulls out a few slips of papers, it was her ofudas

"It took the whole night. But we manage to concentrate a portion of Asia's healing into these papers."

"It can't be."

"It's true that your Phoenix tears are powerful that they are restriction. But we were given no restriction to our healing."

"That's –"

"You can't call it cheating when you have immortality." Inuko smiles through her mask. "Because we prepared long and hard for this victory." Inuko could see the other member of the ORC making their way here, fighting the other pieces and preventing them from coming here.

* * *

Inuko takes the time to just gazes at the confrontation.

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. It's checkmate, Rias." Raiser said it as if he could see the outcome. But Rias just glared at him.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the "King", is still active you know? My "Queen," "Knight" and "Rook" are still active too! You're the one who is in checkmate."

"Even if my pieces fall, I'm more that enough to defeat you."

"That's it." Inuko couldn't take it anymore of his arrogant talk.

"Inu-san." Asia tried to go forward but was stopped.

"Stay back." She walks forward in between Rias and Raiser.

"Inuko." Rias sees the rage in her servant and gives her an order "Let's defeat him together."

"Understood. Buchou, step back." Her gauntlet released a hug demonic aura. So much that Inuko was showing an aura in the shape of a dragon. "I will kill him."

"Hmph." Raiser just grunts. "Can you defeat an immortal bird, "Pawn"?"

"More than that." Her gauntlet stared to glow brighter. "I'll eat you alive."

[Form 2: Balance Breaker]

* * *

Author's Note: Balance Breaker in this story is similar to the books.


	17. Book 2 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They didn't hear wrong. Inuko had showed her Balance breaker form, which was a red scale mail, similar to the form that Rias and the others had seen in the dreamworld.

"So you can use Balance Breaker. It makes no difference. You will lose." Raiser smiles arrogantly.

"You're right. It makes no difference." She charges in lightning speed. "I will still kill you."

BAM!

The kick she gave sent him flying.

"Guah!"

"Buchou!" Rias conjured her power of destruction and sent it to that direction. The ball exploded to multiples and rained down.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel cried out. Raiser took the skies. His arm regenerating after the hit. Inuko flew up with her dragon wings and delivered and slash kick down on his head. The impact sent him crashing.

[Ooohh. This fight is getting interesting. Let's to Plutia at the scene]-Neptune

"…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…."

[Is she napping at this?!] –Noire

Sure enough, Plutia was napping a good distance away. Meanwhile, the fight became more one sided now. Raiser was taking damage faster than he could regenerate it. But when Inuko delivered the final blow, she flew an impact to the back of her neck and looked back. Raiser took this chance to retaliated and produce massive flames at her. Even with the scale mail, she was feeling the heat. But if she moved, Rias would get damaged from the flames.

"Raiser!" Rias couldn't do nothing but see her servant fry. If she tried anything, she could risk hurting Inuko. When he thought he did enough, he stepped back with a victorious smile. But Inuko was still standing. Part of her armor had been damaged and broke, showing the massive burns she got. Rias couldn't take it anymore. "It's enough, Inuko. It's enough." She pulls her into an embrace. "I-" Her words were cut short by Inuko closing her mouth.

"Don't you DARE?!" Inuko stands up, shouting at her master. "I still haven't given up on this fight. Don't you dare give up on your freedom!? On your WISH?!"

"You, how dare you touch my fiancée like that?!"

"SHUT! UP!?" The shout seems to emanated a sound bullet as Raiser was pushed back a good distance. The area behind him was destroyed as well. "Even if you are immortal, you are a devil. Which means…." She pulls out a rosary. "You are still susceptible to THIS?!"

"What the-?" She pushes the Rosary to Raiser's chest. The immediate contact burned him. "GUUAAAHH!" His healing was too slow compared to the rosary's effect on him. While he was struggling, Inuko doused her own legs with Holy Water.

"FALL!?" She kicks the same spot as the rosary. Raiser had never felt such excruciating pain in his neck. The pain was too intense. And he fell, unconscious.

[Resign confirmed. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-sama. The chicken has fallen!]-Neptune

"I told you." Inuko smiles slightly, despite the burns. "If it your wish, I will grant it."

"Inuko…." Rias cries as she hugs her. Their first victory by the hands of the pawn, Inuko Kusanagi.

* * *

"Inu-san! Please don't die."

"But I'm not dead." Inuko vainly reassured the crying former nun, who was healing her burns as fast as she could. After the match, they were all in the ORC room patching up their wounds. Of course, the most serious one was Inuko. Despite moving as if nothing had happened, she had sustained 3rd degree burns all over her body. Housing a dragon meant she had fire resistance, but since she stayed for long periods exposed to Raiser's phoenix flame, even she would get burned.

"We got our first victory all thanks to Inuko-san."

"Good job." Yuuto and Koneko praised her.

"I knew that those items I got from Mary-nee would be useful." Inuko chuckles while looking at the rosary and empty holy water bottle at the table.

"Ara, maybe I should reward you with my body for a job well done." Akeno teased.

"That would be nice, but I hurt all over right now."

"Nii-san, good work." Nina put a spoon of pudding near her face. "Say ah."

"Ah…." In went the pudding. While Asia was treating, Nina was feeding the stomach. It was the only way Inuko wouldn't move.

"We got it all on tape." Mizuki states while staring at her work. Seika was working on a laptop, quickly making copies. "Especially the part where you passionately proclaimed to protect your master's freedom."

"Nee-chan…." Inuko blushed at the teasing. "Wait! Where are my kids?"

"They ran off before you can scold them."

"Oh well." Another time. "With this, Raiser can't do anything to you now, Buchou. He has to abide by the rules of his conditions."

"Yes, thanks to your all my cute servents." Rias walks to Inuko, patting her cheek. "Especially you, Inuko." Inuko just smiles back.

"It's nothing. All for the sake of a woman's happiness do I take these risks. It's how we Kusanagis are."

"Well put, my adorable little sister." Mizuki pulled out a bottle. "For such words, you deserve this!"

"Is that-?" It was a small bottle. No label, and the glass the frosted white.

"Our specially Kusanagi-brewed abesthine."

"A-A-Abesthine….." Inuko was drooling. A lot.

"But since you're injured, you can't drink it until you're healed." And the bottle was taken away.

"Cruelty!" Inuko actually cried at this.

"Um, why can't I heal these?" Asia was troubled. Inuko looked to wear Asia was healing. It seems she got all the burns, but the scaring remained on her torso.

"Oh, so even Twilight Healing cannot heal such old wounds." She closed her shirt collar. "Don't mind it. I can eat now at least." And she went for the yokan waiting for her.

"Inuko." Rias looked at her in pity. Inuko got pissed.

"I'm no cutter, Buchou. Don't even think about such stupid things!" She took a bite of yokan to calm herself. "They're surgical scars. From the past. That's all!"

"Inuko-sama underwent several surgical procedures to create her body." Seika informs them.

"Create?"

"The drawback is that I will never have children ever again." She smiles as if it was nothing. Then she points to her brain. "But sadly, my head has been messed up quite badly."

"It certainly looks like it….."

"Not that way, Koneko-chan." Then she mutters to herself. "I sometimes wish it was that way." She continues to eat. "In any case, we should be celebrating. So…" She thrusts a hand to Mizuki. "I want that booze!"

"Don't even think about drinking in school!" Sona barged in, yelling. She and her peerage came to congrantualate Rias.

"So-tan, how could you say such things to me?!" Inuko complains.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

The celebration was done at the club room, minus the booze. While Inuko enjoyed this, she couldn't help but feel something was off. But shrugged the feeling off when she saw the huge cake coming her way.

"A little something to thank you for your efforts." Inuko actually shed tears at the multi layered cake.

"Buchou, I love you so very much right now." And she swallowed one whole piece, all the while bawling her eyes out. "Delicious. Delicious." Rias blushed at such words directed at her. Sona looked a little displeased.

"She says to anyone who would give her food." Sona mumbles.

"I love you very much as well, So-tan." Inuko says openly, actually hearing Sona's words.

"Wh-Wh-What are you saying?!" Sona's face was red at those words. Saji looked depressed at his Kaichou's reaction.

"Me too, I love you as well, So-tan!" Mizuki hugs her surprisingly.

"Mizuki-neesama, are you drunk?!"

* * *

Author's note: I'm not really good with fight scenes. So please spare me!


	18. Book 2 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was after the party and Inuko managed to get home with her family. Taking a long rest was recommended for her who used up so much energy. But it was short lived. She was woken up by someone. It was Grayfia.

"What is it?" She gets off her bed. Grayfia knew bringing this news might kill her, but she needed to.

"Ojou-sama has been kidnapped to marry Raiser-sama."

"What?!" The room starts shaking. Everyone runs to Inuko's room to see her enraged, eyes blazind red. Seika pulled out her scythe

"What did you do, Grayfia-sama?" But was stopped by Inuko, who calmed down. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Grayfia.

"Explain."

"Lord Gremory does not believe in the victory that Rias-sama has taken from Raiser-sama. Even Raiser-sama is under the delusion that it was all a fluke."

"I beat him up and still he does this." Inuko walks to her closet. "The old man couldn't believe that outcome he foresaw was wrong."

"Yes, it is in his pride. Forgive him."

"No, I will kill him. And Raiser." She pulls out a red ninja outfit, complete with a half red demon mask. "Seika, prepare yourself." Seika goes off as told. While Inuko strips, casuing Asia to take Nina and run off, and puts on her outfit. "Where are they?"

"Right now there is an engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama taking place. It's at the assembly hall that was prepared by the house of Gremory."

"...And the others?"

"They went to escort the two. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Inuko-sama and Asia-sama."

"So they took them as hostages…." Grayfia summons a magic circle.

"This magic circle can transport you to the grounds of the hall of the engagement party of the houses of Gremory and Phenex." And she pulls out a note. "And I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you." She takes it and looks at it.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall. I'm sorry it came to this. I'll be sure to reimburse your fee soon.]"

"?"

"Oh, he rememebers." Mizuki comments as she peeks at the note.

"Nee-chan?"

"Inuko, you did a job for them before, remember?"

"Yes."

"The payment was…." Then she whispers to her ear. Inuko saw red.

"They cannot do this to us."

"Yes, so go ahead and show them death." Inuko nods as Seika comes in her white and black ninja garbs.

"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Buchou's side now."

""...It's not...to celebrate...right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to save her."

"I'm going too!"

"No. You stay here Asia."

"I don't want to! I can fight along with Inu-san! I learned how to use magic! I don't want to just be protected!"

"It's too dangerous. Besides, Seika will come with me."

"I cannot be unworried!" Asia raised her voice. Her voice was mixed with tears. There were tears that came out from her green eyes and she had a very sad face. "...You might get bloody...and crumbled...and mushy again... Are you going to go through all that pain again...? I don't want to see Inu-san in that state again..." Inuko takes her into her arms.

"Pain of that degree is nothing to me. If I can a girl, it's worth it. I'll come back safely. I promise."

"...Then please promise me one more thing." Inuko nods. "Please come back with Buchou-san."

"Of course, need you ask?"

"Bye, nii-chan. I take care of the egg for you." Nina waves at her. Shirahime and Kurohime stay by her side, knowing that they need to protect her in case.

"Please take this." Grayfia hands her a card.

"The Griffon?"

"For your escape."

"I don't need it for that." She takes the card and dons the mask and clothes her face. Seika covers her face with cloth as well. "It's for a romantic getaway."

* * *

SHINE

The teleportation took place at the hall grounds. They were spotted by the guards.

"Halt! Who are you?!" Nothing was said they threw fire bombs at them.

* * *

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"What is going on? The fireworks are too early." Some the devils in the hall were commenting on the loud noises. Sona, who was there with her peerage, smiles. She goes to Rias's group and whispers to them.

"She's here." They showed a bright smile.

"Look! Up there!" Every devil in the hall could see a red ninja with a demon's mask crouching from the gargoyle statue she was perched on, looking inside the hall. She turns her attention to some guards who were charging at her and she just jumped off and threw a fire bomb at them and runs off in the wind. Another ninja was seen on the grounds wielding a scythe and cutting at the walls to stop the guards form chasing the red ninja.

The doors swing open and the red and black ones came. The guards behind them.

"Charge." The red ninja throws a bomb behind her. "Retreat!" and the black one closes the door behind her.

BOOM

Silence outside. The red one took the time to take off her mask and face cloth, it was Inuko.

"What's is the meaning of this?!" Inuko ignored the one overseering the ceremony and walked to Rias and Raiser. Any guard that dared approach her were met with a rain of knives the stuck them to the walls. Other noble devils, fearing the person, made way. Inuko scanned the crowd, finding the man standing where he was smiling.

"Sirzech…." She addressed the man. The man she was addressing was Sirzech Lucifer, one of the 4 Maous of the Devil world. The Crimson Satan. The other devils were appalled by how this lone devil addressed their great ruler. "What is the meaning of this?" She breathe fire with each word spoken.

"This is truly an outrage, Sekiryuutei. How dare you dare address Sirzech-sama in such a manner?"

"SHUT IT!" Her voice's power pushed Raiser to the walls. Everyone was in shocked. Inuko scanned the crowds to see a certain other crimson-haired man.

"Lord Gremory…." The way she called to him brought fear into him. "Sirzech….." She returned her gaze to the Crimson Satan, who was by now sweating bullets, but not showing it. "I'm waiting for my explanation."

"Calm down, Kusanagi-kun." Sirzech tried to calm her down to no avail.

"Rias Gremory is mine. How dare you take her from me?!" Inuko claimed as she took her master and pulled her away from Raizer. She took a moment to gaze at her master. "You look very stunning by the way, Buchou." Pointing to Raizer, she let Sirzech have it. "This man and his servants lost in the Rating game between him and my master. I demand an explanation as to why this farce of a marriage is still going on." She went to glare at the Raizer's servants, even Ravel, who started to shiver in fear. "And I will be dealing with you all properly this time as well."

"Do you have proof of such a claim?" Sirzech questions. By now, Inuko's gaze was red.

"Proof? Proof?!" She snaps her fingers and Seika, dressed as a ninja- maid version, came out of nowhere with a portable TV on one hand and a camera on the other hand. "Look carefully at this video." The spectators saw the part where before Raizer dealt his final blow. They could clearly see Inuko about to deliver a high kick, but her head recoiled from something and Raizer took his chance to hit. But Inuko still pressed on and delivered the final blow. A clear sound of 'VICTORY TO RIAS GREMORY' was clearly heard. "See what I mean. Now…" Seika takes out another memory card and puts in to into the camera. "Look at the same time frame, only in a different location." The video showed the defeated evil pieces, more particularly the twin pawns of Raizer channeling some sort of magic ball and releasing it at the same time that Inuko recoiled her head. "These two released a dissipating energy ball, that by the time it hit, it was at the size and force of a bullet. Regardless I finished him off and a victory was given to my master. And yet what do I see before me?" Inuko's aura started to grow larger and seem to filled the room with fear. "I don't take kindly to cheating in a Rating Game and furthermore breaking the conditions of victory, wouldn't you?"

"I see. Raizer, have you anything to say?" Sirzechs looked at Raizer who bowed before the Maou.

"Only that I didn't my servants would do such a thing. I apologize."

"…" Inuko really looked ready to murder him.

"But what is being done is for the good of our pure blood, I wanted to see it through, even it meant such means. The ceremony has already started and we do not have time to prepare for another Rating Game."

"I don't care about his excuses." Inuko returns to glaring at Sirzech and Lord Gremory. "Have you forgotten about your payment towards my sister and me? Are you intending to go back on your words?"

"What are you talking about, Inuko?" Rias was puzzled at Inuko's words.

"Buchou, I told that I healed you for a price at that time. Nee-chan informed me what the payment was from Sirzech." She looks at Rias. "For healing you, you were to be mine."

"What?"

"To do as I wish with you." Inuko looks away, slightly embarrassed at the payment conditions. "I would given you back your life of course. I don't really like tying a woman to my side like this."

"Then, this engagement was a farce to begin with?" Lord Phenex steps forward. And looks crossed at Lord Gremory. "Gremory, we had an agreement!"

"Shut it, old bird." Inuko insulted. Lord Phenex was going to retort, but seeing the rage, he backed off fearfully.

"Inuko, we have to settle this like gettlemen. This has become a complicated matter now." Sirzech states.

"Then make a one on one fight between Raiser and me." Inuko's suggestion surprised everyone in the room. "Rating Game Rules: Article 11, Verse 23: 'A person of any team, king or servant, can request a one-on-one rematch with anyone of the opposing team within a verified reasoning.' A rematch, with the engagement of Rias Gremory at stake."

"And if I win?" Raizer looked confident despite his shaking knees.

"I will cut off my own head." Inuko gestured to her neck. Rias wanted to stop her but couldn't seem to voice out her thoughts.

"Very well. Then it is a match." Sirzechs announced. "Allow me to set the stage."

* * *

The stage was set. It looked similar to a giant chess board. All the spectators were at the sides watching this.

"Don't think that just because you are immortal that you can beat me." Inuko's gritted her teeth in anger. Her canines seem to elongate and look more menacing. "Because right now, I am in a very pissed off mood." The aura around Inuko seems to grow even more so, shaping itself into flame demon, all red with a demonic face. Her eyes went and glowed red.

[Partner!] The jewel on the gauntlet resonated with her anger.

"Sorry Ddriag. Right now, I just want to kill him. Don't stop me."

[No, Partner, wouldn't dream of it.] The gauntlet's armor began to resonate with her boots, which started to extend to her legs. [I just thought… you may want to used your legs more efficiently right?] The scale mail formed to all her limbs with added blades. No armor on her torso, but she seemed to have acquired a red mask that was similar to half-face plate with additional horns for sharp effects. Inuko's face twisted to a malicious smile.

"Ddriag, you just made my day."

[Form 3: Berserker Mode]

* * *

"Come on." Raiser goads, and Inuko takes it. Landing a kick in his groin, ans slams him down the ground. But Raiser stands and tries to land a blow, only to meet air. Then he feels the blow on his back. This fight was getting to be one sided. Inuko landed kick after kick so fast that Raiser couldn't have time to regenerate.

"Gwahh!" The pain Raiser felt was unbearable and he was slammed on the ground again.

"You will lose this, Raiser." The boots seemed to be on fire as Inuko pressed it on him. "Give up." But Raiser was still being an arrogant bastard.

"You are nothing more than a lowly servant to the high class ones. You're the one who's going to lose will serve me!" Those words seemed to casue Inuko to snap. Her gaze changed from red to black, and the dragon's aura changed. All who saw it could only make out darkness.

* * *

"Oh, so she snapped again." The blonde comments with a sigh. She and Mizuki were seated on the rooftops, watching the fight like all the other devils. Only they knew how this was going to end up.

"Lucia, it can't be helped." Mizuki comments holding the woman close, sipping her brandy. "She hates being called a lowly servant more than anything. It can't be helped that she was the former king of hell."

* * *

"What the hell-"

"That's right. I am hell." Inuko smiles with both anger and wickedness in it. The transformation still proceeding. But her voice shook the area around them. Her Berserker Rush had reverted back to Twice Critical. All who were there were choking at the heavy atmosphere she created. "I am Lucifer! You dare to call me a lowly servant. You of the house of Phenex!" She gathers red and black power to her hands. "You must desire death all the more."

* * *

"She was her royal majesty, Great King Lucifer!"

"The first devil….Maou-sama…." Lord Gremory couldn't believe it.

"No…. Raiser! Get out of there now!"

* * *

Lord Phenex's cries were unheard. All Raiser could do was cower in fear in Inuko's presence. The Great king was upon him. The first devil who fought against God in the first battle and vanished after the wars. The very devil who gave life to all the houses, and taught them his skills that were passed down to generations. That same devil who stood before raising all 12 of her black diamond wings, and silver horns raised to the sky like a crown. This same devil was also showing a familiar red power on her hands.

"That's….." Rias knew what that was. "The power of destruction? The power that was inherited from the house of Bael?!"

"Not only that, it is a power of destruction that surpasses my own." Everyone who heard that was bewildered by Sirzech's statement. Grayfia could only nod solemly, as if she had witnessed it beforehand.

"Onii-sama!?" Ravel cries in vain.

"Inuko! Stop now!" Rias' words fell to deaf ears as the great king released the ball of red/black energy. The contact to the ground caused a massive explosion that nearly decimated all the playing field, minus the spot on which Inuko stood. She looked like she was having fun, seeing Raiser all torn and bruised. Even though he dogde that attack, the aftershocked nearly killed him. Inuko was getting for another attack when she heard it.

"Inuko." The call caused Inuko to face her sister who was standing beside the Lord Gremory and Phenex. She was looking at her sternly despite her menacing figure. "Get rid of those." The other devils couldn't believe their eyes. At a human's command, their former great king grabbed 10 of her 12 wings and ripped them off, screaming with the pain. The diamond coating reverting back to black leather. She took her horns to her hands and snapped them off, roaring at the same time. Blood oozed of the opened wounds. The ones on her head went to her eyes, fading away the black gaze to the original red glare.

"Aren't you lucky, grilled chicken? That my sister is before your presence?" She comments while her gauntlet reverts back to berserker mode. Despite the setback, she was still channeling energy to her next kicks. Raiser coughs some blood and looked desperate.

"W..wait! Do you even know!? That this engagement is important and necessary for the future of devils! Why you can't you see it?!"

"Sure, I can see it. And I clearly can see that this is not beneficial to Rias Gremory. Who cares about pure blood?" A kick to the stomach. "Who cares about family name?" A kick to the face. "Why must parents put their desires into their children? What about the child's wish." Another kick to the face. "I willingly fight against the Gremory family, against your so called "future", if it means securing Rias Gremory's happiness. That is all I care about." And she prepared for a last attack. "One other thing else I remember clearly needing to pay you back! During our fight, Buchou was crying! Crying!? You don't make a girl cry in my presence!?" One last roundhouse kick to the face, and he's down for the count.

"Guahh…"

"Know your place, grilled chicken."

"Onii-sama!" Ravel couldn't take it anymore and swooped in between her fallen brother and Inuko. Inuko saw the determination in the young Phenex's eyes and then looks up at where the family heads and her older sister were, the red glow in her eyes not dissipating in the slightest. Mizuki smiles at her despite the look and looks to the Phenex and Gremory head.

"Well then, what will you do? My sister's anger is still not sated." She addresses both men with the question. "Will you cancel this engagement or will she still rampage? It wouldn't matter if she became an exile devil in the end. Right now, all she cares about is Rias Gremory's happiness." She started to show that Inuko was moving forward, her breathe still on fire. "Better think fast, while Raizer Phenex can still make children."

"We understand. We will cancel the engagement." Lord Phenex states while panicking at the thought. Mizuki nodded and called to Inuko.

"Inuko. Enough. Clearly you are the victor. Take your spoils and go." Mizuki words seemed to dissipate the aura around Inuko, even the eyes and teeth started to revert to normal. Inuko looked clearly to Ravel.

"Come at me anytime if you want, Ravel Phenex. I will take you on anytime, any day. And look forward to tasting you." Ravel seemed to shake in fear at those words, had it not been the blush on her face. Inuko walked passed them, giving Raiser a good step on the chest, and jumped to where Rias was waiting. "Buchou, I'm here to kidnap and take you back." She then faces the Gremory head. "I won't ask forgiveness for my manners, and I will take back Buchou now." She then glares to the Phenex's head, who cowered in fear with Lord Gremory. "I expect a 1000-page written apology and reflection for your son's actions, from HIS heart. Am I CLEAR?" Lord Phenex nods furiously. She pulled out the card Grayfia gave her. The card glowed and out of the circle game out a creature with the head and wings of an eagle, and the body of a lion.

"Griffon." Rias stares at the creature.

"Grayfia-san and your brother prepared this for us. Well then, excuse me." Inuko took Rias up in bridal-style and lifted her up the Griffon's back. Then she got on it and took the reins. The Griffon took flight out of the castle. "See you all at the clubroom." Inuko waved to the others who saw them off.

* * *

"It seems that we were too greedy, Lord Phenex." Lord Gremory sighs. Lord Phenex nods in agreement.

"Yes, both of you were too idiotic." Mizuki comments to them as the blonde, Lucia, who was with her joined them. "You had already pure devil grandchildren and still wanted more. To think that you would make such a union when it clearly shows there would be nothing but unhappiness in the end."

"My son tasted defeat twice at the hands of our king. I think in the end this served as a good lesson for him." Lord Phenex comments as he saw his son looking so liveless with his daughter trying to break him out of it.

"Regardless, you have caused her to awaken." Lucia states. Her words seemed to shake into the core of the two men. "No doubt she will be angry with you for awhile."

"And now the devil world will continue to talk, you have disturbed my little sister's peace." Mizuki looks to the direction that Inuko and Rias flew off. "They now know their king is alive. Furthurmore, they know that the Welsh Dragon is with her. It is only a matter of time before the Vanishing Dragon comes into this play."

"Red and White will meet." Lord Gremory looks at Mizuki who smiles mysteriously. "Has this been fortold?"

"Everything, even that event, is necessary. This is all within the laws of neccesity."

* * *

The ride on the Griffon was high, and refreshing. Inuko noticed how different the sky in the Hell was compared to the human. As she continued gazing, Rias' touch on her cheek brought her back to reality.

"Buchou…" The crimson devil looked at her servant with a sad smile.

"To think that you were Lucifer's reincarnation…"

"I wasn't really trying to hide it. Nee-chan just told me that people would eventually know with time. And besides it wasn't really a big deal. I'm Inuko right now, not Lucifer of the past."

"Still, to think I made such a powerful person my servant."

"I guess it just proves that you have potential as a great leader in the future, Buchou." Inuko pulled on the reins to steady the Griffon. "Buchou, could it be that you don't' want me to be your servant anymore? I can understand since I am rather difficult to handle."

"No, that's not it!" Rias panics.

"Then it's fine."

"But this was only the first of many suitors. Another one will come eventually. And I-"

"Then I will fight the next one." Inuko's words surprised Rias. "…and the one after that. No matter how many come, I will protect your happiness." She smiles gently at her master. "That's because I'm Rias Gremory's pawn, right?"

"…" Rias was silent at Inuko's declaration. "A first kiss is something Japanese girls treasure, right?"

"Yes, but-." Her words were cut short. Rias lips were on her own, cutting her sentence. When they parted, she smiled while blushing.

"This is your reward."

"….." Inuko touched her lips. "Is it alright? I'm a girl, after all. You should give a treasure like this to a man you would eventually fall in love with, wouldn't you?"

"It's fine like this. After all you put on such a display in rescuing me, such performances should get rewarded for the effort." Rias then whispers. "Though I don't mind at all that you're a girl…."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Rias smiled to a certain memory. "Though I think you may have overdid it with the guards."

"The fireworks were Seika-nee's idea. Since I don't use my hands to fight."

"But then, that reminds me. What about Raiser's twin pawns? You said you were going to make them pay."

"They will." Inuko smiles grimly. "Plutia is seeing to it right now."

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Ufufu… What a delicious scream that was." Plutia, in HDD form, was running her tongue on her fingers as she sauntered to the frightened group of Raiser's servants. Two were already unconscious from her attacks. The rest cowering at a wall. The other goddesses were outside making sure nothing gets in or out of Plutia's way. In reality, they just didn't want to get involved.

"Please… No more…."

"Oh what a heated tone. Are you actually asking for more? Fine, more it is."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"I pity those girls now." Rias looked to the sky.

"Try not to think about it. You'll live longer that way." Rias then smiled wickedly.

"By the way, speaking of firsts, do you want my first time as well?" Inuko panicked a bit.

"Don't say such a delicious thing so easily!"

"Mou~"

* * *

Authors Note: A little more info on Berserker Rush. Highly offensive, Low defense. But like its name. Wielder in this mode can't feel pain on account of that their just too angry to care.


	19. Book 2 Epilogue

Epilogue

"So, like how I just explained, I, Rias Gremory, will be living in this house. I might be inexperienced but please take care of me." After that incident, Rias said she would live with Inuko. Inuko couldn't understand what she meant, but she mostly forced herself to make this happen. Asia seemed to be in a very bad mood at this. Seika as well. Nina was happy to have more people in the house. "I want to strengthen the relationship with my servant." Rias explains at the family gathering.

"What does this serve me, Rias Gremory?" Mizuki asks.

"You will get another girl in this house."

"Sold! Go get the book, Nina." It seemed that Rias knew how to deal with the Kusanagi head. But in reality, Mizuki had already forseen this to an extent.

"Now, Inuko. We have your sister's permission. With this I am a member of this family. Can you take my luggage to my room right away?" Rias asks after the house ceremony.

"Sure."

"Inu-san, I will help as well." Asia followed behind me. "...Auuuuu. Looks like there's only hope for polygamy... But... But... It will be against the teachings of God... But at this rate...auuuuu..."

"Asia, I'm not ready for marriage yet." Inuko simply states, hearing the mumblings.

"?!" Asia looks away in embarrassment at being heard.

"Inuko. That goes here."

"Understood." Rias started to order her as soon as she put the luggage in her room.

"Ise, I want to take a bath after this... Yes. I will wash your back."

"Really?" Inuko was surprised at such an offer.

"Geez! If you are having a bath together, then so will I! Inu-san and Buchou-san! Please don't leave me out of this!"

"Asia. I'm sorry but this is how it is. Is it alright if this is a proclamation of war?"

"Uuuu, I don't want to lose but it seems like I will lose!"

"We can all take a bath together." Inuko wanted them to stop arguing. Then, Nina comes running.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!"

"What is it, imouto?" Inuko came to her

"It's…It's hatching! The egg is hatching!"

"?!" Inuko runs to her room and removes the dozen or so electric blankets she put on the egg. Sure enough, it was moving. Everyone came in as well to witness the birth.

CRACK

"Kwee!" The first cry of the Dragon-Phoenix hybrid was heard as it popped out its cute little head. It was red in scales and its eyes were golden.

"Kawaii!" Asia comments.

"_Hello, welcome to this world._" Inuko greets in dragons' tougue.

"Kwee!" More eggs shells scattered as it took its red scaly wings to its first flight to Inuko' shoulder and nuzzled to her.

"Hello, Hitohime." Life may be more hectic, but it was good.

* * *

Authors Note: With this, Book 2 is done. Book 3 will take a while. I'm not really interested in Yuuto's story, so I had skipped that book. I was actually planning to wait for the new season of Highschool Dxd to show first to get a good insight. But I decided to try reading the light novels. In some time, I will include side stories. Stories that are not part of the book plot but added there to give a little info on my characters. Well Wish me luck in the reading.


	20. Side Story 1

Side Story: The case of the absent girls.

"Pant pant pant" A man in black robes was running around a building, being chased by Shirahime and Kurohime. And he ran to the stairs and stopped.

"Kuh!"

"Hello, please give yourself up." Yuuto was blocking his way, while pat a sword on his shoulders. Then the man just jumped past him and kept jumping up to gain distance. The two dragounds just tsked at Yuuto and jumped over him to give chase.

"Haha, I got scolded." Yuuto laughed a bit as he went to catch up with the chase.

* * *

"Kyaa!"

"Asia-chan!" A large bug was zooming to Asia. Koneko comes inbetween to shield her. But the bug stops and shifts direction to hit Akeno's chest.

"Ara, why is it targeting my chest?"

"Umm, possibly because your chest is large and easy to see?" Koneko gets pissed at Asia reasoning and grabs that insect in a violent fashion, crushing it with her fingers. Akeno couldn't help but laugh.

"A-Ara….."

* * *

Back to the chase, the man was making his to the rooftop. If he got there, he has the advantage. But luck wasn't on him. At a few steps from the stairs at rooftop, a certain crimson-haired girl made her way down to him.

"Greetings, stray devil-san." Rias greets. "You must face your sentence." Yuuto and the two dragounds were coming up and conering him. "You have forsaken your master and run rampant to satisfy your own lustful desires. You must atone for those sins. In the name of Gremory, I will blow you away."

"Ksk…" He summons multiple small magic circles.

"It's useless." Rias uses her power of destruction to blow them away. The man was cornered, but he had an opportunity. And ran to the railing to jump to the other building. "I said it was useless." When she said that, a person from the other building jumped at the same height and kicked him back to Rias. It was Inuko, wearing a white have face mask that covered her mouth and nose along with her usual ensemble.

"Don't even think about it." She says as she lands on the railings. Seeing no options, the man fell in defeat.

"Oh my, finished so soon?" A voice came from downstairs.

"Akeno-san, Koneko-chan." Inuko nods at the arrival of Koneko and Akeno.

"Things are finished on our end as well." Rias states. "Good work."

"These were rather weak." Koneko threw the crushed bug to the floor, in which it turned to foam.

"His familiars were these insects?" Inuko raised an eyebrow.

"These insects, for reason, they were focused on my breast."

"Your breast?" Rias wonders what Akeno meant.

"These bugs….kind of remind me of Inuko-sempai." Inuko almost fell from the railings.

"I would think I'm cooler than a bug, Koneko-chan." Inuko argues.

"M-Minna-san?" Asia finally caught up.

"You okay, Asia?" Inuko inquires.

"Hai….the others…protected me…" She says in between pants.

"Good job Asia." Inuko praises. "If you want, Shirahime can give you a ride back home."

"Rwar!" The white dragound roars in agreement.

"Well then, stray devil-san. This is checkmate." Rias says to the fallen stray devil. "Unless you have the audacity to face me without resigning."

"No, I resign." The devil raises his hands in surrender. "With the princess of Gremory as my opponent, I stand no chance." Then he glances at Inuko. "Especially if she has the Kusanagi on her side." Then he stares lustfully at her breasts. "What nice breast you have." Inuko finally snaps and breaks his legs. He howls in pain.

"Don't disrespect my master."

"But for reason…..he reminds me of Inuko-sempai."

"I appreciate women of all varieties, Koneko-chan." She points to the still crying devil. "Don't say I'm like this trash?!" Then stops herself for a bit. "Although I do appreciated Buchou's breast like him probably…." She mumbles to herself.

"Akeno." Rias calls out. "After his sentencing, use your mandala to send him back to the demon world."

"Understood, Buchou." She summons a golden ribbon and laughs to herself. "If only you had resisted more, I would have enjoyed this more."

"Surrender your body to the wrath of the underworld." Rias smiles victoriously. But the stray had the last laugh.

"I will." Despite the pain, he smiles. "After all, I already did what I had to do."

* * *

"That's over and done with, can I go now?" Inuko finally showed a hint of pain as she covered her clothed mouth with her hand. "The miasma is killing me."

"But I don't feel anything." Asia looks around.

"You wouldn't." Inuko walks down the steps. "But I'm rather sensitive to places that break the natural order of things. I'm just lucky it wasn't that strong or I'd go crazy again."

"Ara, that was quite a sight too." Akeno smiles at that memory when she first saw Inuko go crazy.

"…." Inuko does not comment, but as she made her way down, she sensed it. And makes a dash to the inside of the building.

"Inuko!" Rias is alarmed at her actions. Shirahime and Kurohime follow their master at the direction she went to. The other ORC followed as well. Inuko was feeling the intense pain in her head but she persisted. And they all came across a laboratory.

"What is this?" Asia looked at the various contraptions.

"A laboratory….it seems." Rias looks around.

"According to Intelligence, some experiment has been repeated her over and over." Akeno reports.

"Let's send back to the Underworld anything that looks like vital information and destroy everything else." Rias walks to Inuko, who was staring at a tube. Inside the tube was a woman? No a plant? A homunculus? Something that looks like a busty woman with vines for hair and wood for flesh. "Inuko…." Inuko was the throbing headache, she kicked it, hard. The glass breaks and the woman falls into Inuko's arms, where she gently lays her down. After a few moments, the eyes of the homunculus opens.

"…..Daddy….." Inuko just pulls out an ofuda. It turns into a white flower. And she gives it to her.

"I'm sorry…" She managed to say, with her killer headache. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here to hold you hand, okay?" The woman smiles and closes her eyes, turning to dust the next moment. "Buchou?" Inuko turns to her, the glow in her eyes shifting between red and black. "I'm going home now." And she summons a magic circle to take her home. Shirahime and Kurohime jumped in time.

* * *

Inuko was bedridden for another 3 days before she could finally make it to school. After what she did, Rias had gotten back from Inteligence that the stray devil had also been abducting young girls to make that homunculus that Inuko destroyed. So Rias could understand why she was pissed. Furthermore, because of the miasma, Mizuki confined her to bed to remove the impurities before she could go to school, or risk going insane in public. Seika was sent with her ofudas to deal with the purifying of that place. When she made to school, she noticed something.

'3…4…6…12…..22' She counted at the top of her. '22 female students are not here. Strange….'

""Inuko, you bitch!""

"Yo." Inuko greets her friends, Motohama and Matsuda. "I'm come back after being sick for 3 days and this is how I'm treated?"

"You never get sick?!"

"Wait, Matsuda." Motohama stops him, adjusting her glasses. "We still need her."

"What do you need?" Inuko asks while taking a seat at her desk.

"Did you notice, Inuko-kun?" They turn their attention to some girls chatting. "Recently, girls have been absent a lot."

'About 22 of them.' But Inuko kept that thought to herself. "A flu going on?"

"Nope. The docs say it's anemia." Motohama replies.

"Anemia, huh?"

"Now here's a clue to real problem:…" Motohama puts his hand to his chin. "The girls all have one common factor. They all have huge boobs."

'Oh right. That was something I was thinking about.' Inuko remembers the measurements of the girls absent, mentally noting they were all D to F-cups. "So?"

"Inuko-kun, you don't get?!" Matsuda was tearing.

"If this keeps up….all the big boobed girls in this school will leave and we'll be flattened." Motohama screams at that though. Matsuda joins him.

"As long as there are still cute girls here, I don't really care." Inuko gives her opinion, which causes her two friends to curse her. This caught the attention of the other girls in the room and they beat them up, coming to Inuko to ask how she is. She all replies them politely she was fine. 'But this is strange for every big breasted girl to get consecutive anemia. Is there something going on?' Then she opens her book. 'Oh well, if I'm not asked to investigate. It's none of my concern.'

* * *

"Hai. Say "ah"~"

"Ah…." Into Inuko's mouth goes the meatball Rias fed her. It was lunchtime now, and other than the multistacked bento Inuko had, she was also being fed a bento made by Rias for her. "Delicious."

"Really?" Rias was happy at that.

"The umami really spreads in the mouth with a hint of salt. It's really good."

"That's a relief."

"Ara Ara. Such a hot little pair so early in the day." Akeno teases as she gives them tea.

"But it's lunchtime. It's the middle of the day." Inuko comments.

"I'm living at her house. So making her lunch is the least I can do."

"Hauu…..I even brought her lunch for you too."

"Asia, you made me lunch too?" She had to find out how they got Nina to let them into the kitchen.

"Hai, but if you prefer Buchou's-" Inuko takes the bento before Asia said anything else. Then she takes a bite.

"This is pretty good."

"Really?" Inuko nods

"You're getting the Kusanagi flavor. Are you learning from Nina?"

"Hai, I'm Nina-sensei student!" Asia declares happily.

'A kid teacher and a student that's about 10 years older than her huh?' Inuko continues to eat from Rias'a and Asia's bento. "I'm surprised that Nina would even let you both in the kitchen."

"We wanted to make you a meal to cheer up." Inuko looks up from her meal to lok at Rias.

"Do I look that down?"

"Mizuki-san tells us that it's always painful for you to give those flowers." Asia explains.

'Why does Nee-chan have to tell them those things?!' Inuko thinks angrily and goes back to eating.

"I'm fine." She replies. "Don't' worry." She finishes all the food. "Thank you both of you for the meal. It was delicious." No sooner does she give her thanks that a small magic circle appears. Showing a miniature maid.

"Grayfia." Now Inuko's day was ruined. Her appearing means only one thing: more work.

* * *

"So the devil we captured was an alchemist of beast." Rias shares her thoughts after Grayfia makes her report.

"Correct, and it seems he unleashed a chimera before capture."

"A chimera?"

"A combination of beast." Inuko replies to Asia's question.

"What's more, it's a dragon based chimera."

"So the primary ingredient was a dragon and then added some other stuff." Rias wonders what the purpose of this dragon was.

"He say what it does?" Inuko voices her question.

"Nothing." Grayfia replies. "Please be careful. It could be dangerous since we do not know what its purpose could be."

"I have an idea what it could be." Everyone was surprised at Inuko's statement.

"And that is?"

"I can't tell you if I don't have proof, Grayfia." Inuko stands up and makes her way to the door. "Besides, a cute girl hasn't asked me for that matter yet."

"What matter?" Grayfia gets nothing as Inuko leaves.

"Sorry about that, Grayfia." The maid shakes her head at Rias' apology.

"You have no need to worry, Ojou-sama." She replies. "That person is very difficult to handle. That much I do know."

* * *

The day was over and Inuko was off to get Nina from school. But she was stopped when she was called out to.

"K-Kusanagi-san!" She turns to see a cute second year running to her. Inuko recognized her as one of her classmates, and a member of the kendo club.

"Yes, can I help you, Katase-san?"

"A-ano…" She was having trouble speaking her mind. Inuko points to a bench.

"I don't much time. So let's talk over there."

"H-Hai." They sat at the bench. "A-Ano, Kusanagi-san, you do a detective agency for girls, right?"

"Yeah." Inuko replies. "I don't usually advertise, so girls who get my service pass on my profession by word of mouth. Depending on the circumtances, I'll take the case."

"You've heard about the frequent absences, right?"

"Yeah, Motohama and Matsuda filled me in on that." Katase cringes at the mention of those two. "Would this have something to do with your sister who is also captain of the kendo club?"

"Hai, could you please investigate this?" Katase puts on a brave face. "Onee-chan would never get anemia. She's makes sure to have a healthy diet and moderate exercise for activities. So I can't believe she would have anemia for so many days. Onegai!" She bows to Inuko.

"Alright, I'll take the case." Inuko complies, causing Katase to brighten up. "But can you pay me?"

"Umm….." Katase was down. So Inuko replies:

"If you buy a yakisoba bread everyday for a month, I'll investigate."

"Hai. Yoroshku!" And the deal was sealed.

* * *

"So you're going to investigate a crime?" Nina inquires as she walked with Inuko back to the ORC room. Since Mizuki was away again, Nina would go with Inuko for the night.

"I guess. I promised a girl after all."

* * *

The next day. The student council were having a meeting in their room about devil business and school when Inuko barges in.

"Hi, So-tan. I need a favor."

"You? How dare you barge into our important meeting?!"

"Quite, Saji." Sona takes a seat and motions Inuko to take a seat as well. Saji just cries at that. "And what is this favor?"

"You had 22 female students absent yesterday, and now 38 female students absent today." Inuko states. "I know their names and address. But I thought I'd make it official and request for their names and addresses, as well as their measurements."

"Are you planning something?" Sona asks raising her eyebrow in question, motioning for one of her members to get the papers.

"Someone asked me to investigate this. I'm thinking there is a connection between the absent students and the stray devil Buchou and I caught a few days ago." She extends a hand, smiling. "Please?" Sona sighs.

"Two conditions."

"Name it." Sona nods to Tsubaki.

"One: Tsubaki goes with you to investigate this." And Sona hands her the papers. "And two: any information that I gave you right now remains a secret in this room and the ORC room. I don't want to cause a public panic."

"Done. I start after school today, Tsubaki-san." Inuko takes the papers and leaves. "I'll see you at the school gates."

"Hai, I will see you then, Inuko-san."

* * *

"So you went to see Sona for this?"

"Pretty much." Inuko replies to Rias as she was looking through the papers, checking somethings and crossing others.

"So, a cute girl has asked you to investigate."

"Yup."

"Who was she?"

"Katase from my class."

"So she's cute, huh?" Inuko failed to see Rias was emitted a rageful red aura as she immersed at her reading.

"She's cute enough." She replies, causing the aura to get bigger. "I actually think you're cuter though, Buchou."

"R-Really?" the aura dissipates and Rias blushes at the declaration.

"Everyone in the ORC is cute, except Kiba of course." Inuko then thinks for a minute. "Then again, everyone in the seitokai is also cute, except Saji-chi." She sighs happily at the thought. "Man, I'm surrounded by too many cute girls. I must have done something great in my life."

"Inuko…" Rias sighs exasperated.

"Besides all this, I was a promised a yakisoba bread everyday for a month if I solved this."

"Ah…Now I get it." Now Rias understand why she was working hard. For this girl, food had about the same value as women.

* * *

"Still there is no actual commonality in all this. Other than sizes, they all do different things." Inuko sighs. "What do you think Koneko-chan? Is it really that simple?"

"Inuko-sempai, what I want to know is why you are in our girl's locker room?" Koneko comments as she closes her locker. Sure enough after classes, Koneko had the gym for her last class and she and the other female were changing and Inuko just came in and started talking to Koneko like nothing. Of course all the girls didn't mind that their Kusanagi-sempai was there. Inuko just waves it off.

"Oh, don't mind it. We're all girls here?" Then Tsubaki barges in.

"Excuse me." She walks forward and grabs Inuko by her collar. "I will be taking this." Drags her out the door and bows. "Good bye."

* * *

"Kaichou told you not to make a scene."

"I needed to rejuvenate. Being with such young girls bring life to my mind and body."

"What kind of reasoning is that? Are you an old man?"

"Pretty sure I'm still a girl, Tsubaki-san." Inuko comments as they made their way to a house. Looking at the nameplate, she nods to herself. "This is it." Then she looks at her partner. "I'm going to need your status as a student council member in this." Tsubaki nods.

"My services are at your disposal, Inuko-san." Inuko could help but tease as she rang the door bell.

"Does that mean you'll take a bath with me?"

"No."

* * *

"Is my daughter in trouble?"

"No no, the student council is merely inquiring about her state of health." While Tsubaki was busy keeping the mother occupied, Inuko would go into the girl's room to investigate. Sure enough, the girl was still sleeping.

'Just to make sure, she stays asleep.' She pulls out an ofuda and lightly sticks it to the girl's head. 'Sweet dreams.' Then she hovers a hand over the body. 'Dense demonic energy….' And rests it on the breast. She touches the mounds. 'Swolen. And not just recent.' And then check the pulse on the wrist and next. 'Strange. Normal pressure. But she's anemic. Unless….' She unbuttons the pajama top to see the breast. 'I knew it!' She she clothes her again and goes through her planner and school bag. Nothing out of the ordinary, but it seemed that they had practice the day before she was absent. 'Could this mean anything?' Tsubaki enters.

"The mother will be going out of a bit to get some medicine for her girl."

"That gives me more room to look." Inuko closes the planner and looks at Tsubaki. "Do you think they washed her uniform yet?"

"No. There were no clothes on the clothes line." They went downstairs and Inuko shifts through the laundry for the girls' school and kendo uniforms. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something that links them all." She examines the kendo's sleeves and takes a whiff on the chest area. "Floral…."

"?"

"There's a slight floral scent on her kendo uniform."

"Perfume, perhaps?"

"Would you wear perfume to a kendo practice?"

"Then perhaps she was near the gardens of the horticultural club."

"Horticultural Club?" Inuko recalls something from the papers. "5 of the absentees are from that club. Is there something there? But I don't even recognize the scent. I'm quite familiar with the flower's scent." She goes through it in her head. "Lavender, dandelion, rose… none of them." And she goes near the front door to pick up some shoes, checking the soles, she saw bits of dirt and leaves in embedded. She recognizes them. "Coffee grounds and kelp. That's a natural fertilizer." Inuko thinks for a bit. "Well, I've seen what I can. Let's interview the girl." Tsubaki stares at her in wonder.

"I still find it amazing at how you work. Will you consider taking a side job for the student council?"

"If it only involves girls, maybe. If you're paying me, definitely."

* * *

"Thank you for coming to be fuku-Kaichou, Kusanagi-kun." The captain of the kendo club was sitting on her bed after Inuko discreetly removed the sleeping ofuda from her. "I'm sorry I cannot greet you better."

"The important thing is that you're getting better."

"Tell me something." Inuko asks. "What was your day like the day before you got sick?" The kendo captain thinks about it.

"It was just like any other day. But it was a nice day, so we did practice outside."

"Where did you practice?" Inuko asks.

"Near the gardens that the horticultural club made. The snapdragons were in bloom."

'Snapdragons?' Inuko smiles inwardly. "Thanks for your time." And she and Tsubaki were about to leave.

"Kusunagi-kun." She stops when she hears the voice. "Am I going to get better?"

"Most definitely." She replies. "Otherwise, how will I peek at you at the locker rooms?" A pillow was thrown as she dashed out.

"Mou!"

* * *

"Was that useful?" Tsubaki asks outside the house.

"I got a good insight. But I want to check a few more students just to be sure."

"Alright." Then they went to visit some more students. More than once, Inuko checked their uniform and shoes. And inspected their bodies. It is early evening when they made their way back to school.

"I now know that there is a common thread."

"What would that be, Inuko-san?"

"I'll show you." They walked to a direction. "Tsubaki-san, all of these girls were diagnosed with anemia and yet when I checked for their pulse, the pressure was about normal. So they couldn't have lost any blood."

"Then how is it they are showing signs and symptons as anemia?"

"Did you know?" Inuko grins. "Losing a drop of sexual fluid is equivalent to losing 40 drops of blood." Tsubaki eyes widen in shock.

"Then those girls-!"

"No, they're virgins. I can tell that much." Inuko remembers that the only abnormality she felt in chi was around the chest. "But I did check their breasts when you were talking to the parents."

"I will report that later. And…?"

"You won't notice it because they're already big breasted, but they're quite swollen." Then she makes a gesture with her thumb and two fingers. "They was also was 3 pronged mark around each of their nipples. I can only think that they lost the fluids that way."

* * *

They made their way to the courts. More specifically one that was near a garden.

"This is…."

"This is where all the absent students were at one point before they were absent." Inuko looks around. "Something about the kendo captain's words puzzled me."

"That is?"

"The snapdragons were in bloom." She looks at the flowers. "Where do you see those, Tsubaki-san?" Tsubaki looked at the gardens as well. There were no snapdragons near her, only dandelions and irises. Inuko points to the fartherest garden. "The snapdragons are there." Sure enough, at the last bed, red snapdragons were in bloom. "Either she had good eyesight or she was there." They walked to the locations, taking note that the grounds were covered with specific dirt and leaves. Tsubaki notes what these were.

"Coffee grounds and kelp." Inuko nods.

"She walked past here to the school forest." Inuko looks beyond to the trees.

"By why?"

"Even under hypnosis, one can recall vivid things. For example, blooming snapdragons."

"Then whatever causes this is there." Tsubaki moves forward only to be stopped by Inuko.

"Tell So-tan I pretty much solved this. Buchou and I will deal with this."

"Are you sure?" Inuko nods.

"This is a problem that we have to deal with that involved a previous engagement."

* * *

"So the rumors that girls suddenly getting ill were caused here?"

"Yup." Inuko answers Rias as she leads the ORC deep into the forest. It was night time now. Inuko had returned and brought them to the forest. "Most of the girls I examined were inflicted with very dense demonic energy. I almost got a headache." They stopped when they saw a large plant. "Here it is. The floral scent I whiffed came from that."

"A large botanical monster?" Asia looked confused.

"Not exactly." Inuko could see the large rose on top opened and revealed a dragon's head. "Grayfia's information told us of a dragon-based chimera. Wouldn't it be surprising that it's a plant?"

"Now I understand." From a distance Rias could see two girls coming. "Hide." They all did, and could see that the girls' eyes were glazed.

"Hypnosis…." Koneko notes. The girls stopped before the dragon and it released several thin vines to bind the girls. Four of the vines opened to 3 parts and went for the girls' breasts, sucking life out of them.

"Now I understand the marks." Inuko murmurs as she could see it was done, and the girls leave. "Now I get it."

"Yes." Kiba agrees. "So he cast hypnosis on his targets and lures them at night." Akeno continues.

"Then he sucks out their spiritual energy and sends them home "unharmed"?"

"In any case, we found it, right, Buchou?" Inuko walks out.

"Yes." Rias agrees. The noise brings the dragon's attention to them. "Bad luck for you." The dragon roars and attacks with its vines. Rias jumps out of the way. Inuko just takes a step back and pushes Asia out of the way. "Stay sharp. Time to attack."

""Hai."" Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko charge in. Inuko taps into her Gear.

[Form 1: Twice Critical]

And she delivers a sonic kick with her boots. The wind cut through several of the vines, which just regenerate.

"Interesting." Inuko notes before dodging another attack.

"Inu-san!"

"Stay right where you are, Asia-chan." Inuko warns as she pulled a few ofudas. And throws them to the vines, causing a fire explosion. Kiba was hacking away, and Koneko was pulling on the vines. Rias and Akeno were using their magic attacks. But it seemed the dragon was regenerating at the speed of their attacks. "Energy from the air and earth of this world, combined with the energy he gets from those girls, has made him stronger."

"So he's tapped into a power that stronger than he's usually capable off." Rias comments. Inuko smiles but it was short lived. She turns to Asia.

"Asia, get back now!"

"Eh?" too late. The ground below her crumbled and vines shot out and caught her. "Kyaa!"

"AH!" Inuko looks around to see Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were also captured. The slime that was coming from the vines were melting their clothes.

"Ara ara, what a pickle!"-Akeno

"….Digusting….slippery."-Koneko

"Ah, my clothes are slipping away."-Asia

"Rather than slippery, it's the slime. The slime is melting our clothes away."-Rias. Inuko was drooling and bleeding now with every exposed skin.

"This is such a nice view." Inuko comments happily. "The devil must have used parts of a slime and tentacle when making this chimera. Perverted, but genius."

"Kusanagi-kun, your nose and drool." Kiba offers a handkerchief. "In any case, attacking it will be hard."

"…" Inuko wipes off her blood and drool and closes her eyes. Opening them, she began speaking in dragon's tongue. _"Let go of them. Now."_ The dragon roars back.

_"They're mine. Their breasts are mine!"_

_"What was THAT?!"_ Inuko saw red. The massive demonic aura she produced shaped into a dragon. Before they could see it, Inuko had charged into the dragon's head and delivered a massive power kick, bringing it down. The actions causes it to let go of the girls. She steps on its head, the boots are on fire. _"Get one thing straight, whelp." _She grinds her boots to its head as it kept screaming. _"These girls are MINE!?"_ And it turns to dust at her heels.

* * *

With the dragon in dust, Inuko walked to the group, smiling as if she wasn't angry a while ago.

"Case closed." She smiles impishly at the partly nude girls. "And I'm getting such a nice imagery. I should ingrain this in my brain for times when I feel that the world will end on me."

"Pervert." Koneko jabs aside, Inuko stomach growled.

"Now I'm hungry." She snaps her fingers and Seika appeared with spare towels to cover the girls up. "Seika-nee. Any place still open?"

"The fox oden cart is still open for business." Inuko smiles as she walks off.

"Time for a little midnight snack~"

"Wait Inuko!" she stops when Rias called out. "What did you say to that dragon?" Inuko smiles as she walks off.

"I leave that to your imagination, Buchou."

* * *

"Hohoho, so such a thing actually happened."

"Yeah….Oh! another one of those squids."

"Coming right up!" The kitsune oden cart owner served another bowl to Inuko. "But still, to think you were doing these kinds of things." He scratched his chin. "Tell me, have you found what it was you were looking for all this time?

"I can't say." Inuko stares at her bowl. "Because it was something that was unattainable in the first place."

"My dear child. I do not think love is something unattainable for you." Inuko smiles solemnly. Then her memory goes back to all those breast she looked. All the while how she wanted to run her tongue over those nipples and tear away the succulent flesh. She sighs.

"Tell that to someone who has an appetite like mine."

* * *

Author's note: I almost forgot about episode 13. So I got it put up. Since it wasn't on a book, this is the first side story. Also, the fox oden cart is in reference to xxxholic, since I don't think there are places that open that late at night. Well back to ready light novel 3.


	21. Book 3 Prologue

Prologue

Swords. All she sees are swords. Swords of shapes and sizes encircled her. Seven of the swords come forward, each taking the shape of the same man with a crowd.

"What do you want?" she says in a voice not hers.

"…" They all say the same thing. "Shatter."

* * *

Authors's note: Here is the start of Book 3, What could this mean?...


	22. Book 3 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[Wake up, Wake up. It's time to eat. We have great drinks and yummy treats-]

Inuko stopped her new alarm clock. By now she noticed she was not alone in bed.

"Unnn..." She looked to her side to see her master, Rias Gremory, beside her in bed. She was naked and had wrapped her arms and legs around Inuko like a hug pillow. The softness she could feel on her arms and the scent she picked up were stimulating.

'Ddriag. Please tell me I didn't do anything.'

[You didn't do anything.] the dragon replies [While you were sleeping, she slipped by and slept with you.]

'She can slip by my subconciousness to kill….?' Inuko thought. Whenever someone tried to assassinate her in her sleep, she always detect it and kill the person subconsciously. She could always detect someone in her sleep, no matter the intention. So this was new.

[It just goes to show you value her that much.]

'Maybe….' But Inuko couldn't believeit. While lost in her thought, she didn't even notice that Rias was already away staring at her.

"... Ara. You're awake?"

"Just did." Inuko replies. "What are you doing in my bed, Buchou?"

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

"I'm surprised my instincts didn't kick in. Normally I can tell if a person is beside me and I wake up."

"Maybe you were just very tired." Then Rias hugs her tighter. Inuko was getting embarrassed at having such a gorgeous body do this to her. "What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

CHU

Rias then kissed her cheek.

"Does that mean you do this to Akeno-san and Koneko-san, too?"

"Mmmm…." RIas thinks about it. "No, you're special." She suddenly pulled on her so that Inuko was on top of her. "Do you feel like attacking me?"

"Very much so." Inuko answers honesty. "If I do though, I'll get killed."

"It's okay. I'll do anything that will please you."

"….!" Inuko was losing it with that sexy voice. She could already desire the flesh.

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Inu-san. It's almost time for breakfast!"

'Saved by Asia!' Inuko thoughts. "In a minute, I'll be there!" If Asia catches them like this, no doubt they was going to be a scene.

"Asia, wait a bit. Both Inuko and I need to get ready." And Rias just had to say that.

GACHA!

The bedroom door is opened violently. Asia then sees Inuko, on top of Rias. She has teary eyes. She seems really displeased.

"Good morning Asia." Rias smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body. Then she puts her hand on her clothes. Wait, what?

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?" Inuko didn't know where to start in this. Seika had entered seeing the scene and rushed to report to Mizuki. Hitohime had woken up from her nest bed and flapped her little wings to Inuko. Seems like today will also start with a stimulating situation.

* * *

""Itadakimasu."" Breakfast was always lively now at the Kusanagi house. Well, it's livelier compared to before. Other than the main table, there was now a side table for familiars to eat with. Shirahime and Kurohime and Rias' bat, being the oldests, were keeping it together with the younger additions, Raiko and HItohime. Sometimes the two would perch themselves of their respective masters'shoulders only to be taken down by the dragounds back to their seats.

"Kwee!"

"Alright, alright, Hitohime." Inuko chews on her broiled fish before she takes out the chewed food and feeds it to the hatchling. "Now back to your seat, ok?"

"Kwee!" Satisfied with being fed, she swoops back to her seat and eats her meal.

"Don't feed her on the table, Inu-chan."

"We're all eating the same things, Nee-chan." Such enough, other then a smaller amount of rice and more on meats, they were all eating the same quantities. "Besides, Hitohime is still a baby, I should be giving her some good childhood memories, right?"

"Well put, say ah~"

"No fair, Buchou, I want to feed Inu-san as well."

'Is this what happiness feels like?' Inuko thinks while being fed by Rias and Asia. 'I'm both happy and torn.'

"Seeing such lovey-doveyness makes me want to go see my wives." Mizuki says with mirth. "Maybe I'll take a vacation on the Swiss Alps…"

"And you will check the Swiss bank accounts we have there, right?"

"Of course, of course." Mizuki waves off.

"Oh that's right. Inuko, today the club members are coming here."

"And why are they coming to my house?"

"Because I said so." Inuko sighs at the girl's demands. "Don't worry Mizuki-san has already given her approval.

"….." Then she looks to Mizuki for confirmation.

"Yes, they can come." She takes a bite of her rice. "As long as they don't disturb our business."

"What business? We rarely have any customers to begin with."

"But we must be ready at all times, Inu-chan."

'This is getting suspicious...' Inuko narrowed. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that there are more girls coming to this house, right?" Mizuki looks away from the heated gaze. 'I knew it….'

"So we will have the activity here today. Please take care of us, Inuko."

"Of course."

"Then I should be a good host and at least greet your friends before I leave." That smiles Mizuki gave put one thought in the three other Kusanagi siblings.

'''She's planning something…..'''

* * *

"And this is Inuko winning her first eating contest."

"Ara Ara. So many plates."

'I knew it!' Inuko rushed to the living room, seeing Mizuki was showing off an album. "Hey Akeno-san! Nee-chan!? What are you showing her!?"

"...Inuko-senpai's gluttonous past." Koenko comments while going through another album.

"Koneko-chaaaaaaan!" Inuko almost wanted to cry. So this was why Mizuki was eager for these guests.

"...Small Inuko." Rias was browsing through a stack of albums, her face red. "...Inuko when she was a child... Inuko when she was a child... Inuko when she was a child... Inuko when she was a child..."

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!" Asia grabbed Rias's hand. Her eyes were sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy." Mizuki smiles wide, her work done and heads for the door.

"Now that I have thoroughly embarrassed you, Inu-chan, I'm off." She grabs the luggages and snowboard Seika prepared for her and left.

'Give me a break…' Then she looks to see Kiba was looking at her albums with a smile. "Et tu, Kiba-kun?"

"Hahahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

"Fine." Then Inuko goes off to get a hard drink, particular a brandy or whisky. Then she was stopped by Yuuto, who had a unreadable expression on his face. He pointed to a particular picture. "What is it?"

"Do you remember this?"

"….." Inuko looks at the picture. It was a picture of a young Inuko and another boy doing some hero poses. "A picture of me and a childhood friend. She went to another country before moving up to first grade because of her parents' work. I haven't seen her since then."

"She?"

"She was a regular tomboy." Kiba gets serious and points to a sword on the mantle.

"And this?" Inuko just looks at it like it was nothing.

"Your eyes aren't deceiving you. That's a holy sword."

"?!" Everyone heard that and surrounded them.

"I gave it her family as a token of friendship."


	23. Book 3 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BANG

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"Got it." Inuko promptly caught the soaring baseball with my gloved hand by jumping to catch it.

"Nice catch, Inuko." Rias smiled and gave her a thumbs up. The Occult Research Club were practicing baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing. Nope, this isn't a devil's job.

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose." So said Rias with a firm voice.

"Is it alright for me to participate? So-tan venemetely told me not to."

"Don't worry. I convinced her as long as you participate as a club member only." One of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", was closing in. Overall, it is an event where students play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs. Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event. When club member numbers differ, the set up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so the ORC need to make sure they have the reserves. And in conclusion, they were practicing sports likely to arise. Today happens to be baseball. As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken. Typically, they spend our time chatting away in the club room. Recently, they began to change into PE uniforms and practice sports. Before Inuko couldn't participate in sport's events like this, because the last time she did (middle school), she ended up causing a lot of property damage and Sona, while she didn't want to, forbade her from this ever again. Now that she was a club member, there was no choice but to let her play. Nina would be spectator at times, cheering for them. At times, she would summon her ice soldiers to help play the "opposing" team. Seika was there with a video camera, since Inuko wanted good shots of the girls in their PE uniforms. Inuko was already pretty good at this and was teaching them tricks and pointers at times, but she still left it all to Rias.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative." It was natural for Koneko to be the fourth batter, being such a super human.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!" Rias was in high spirits. She was so energetic and lively that she was basically on fire.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things." Said Akeno while giggling.

"I understand. My "Onee-sama" hates to lose."

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes." Inuko consented to that. As devils who are fundamentally stronger than humans, on the sports day they will have to hold back. Inuko had more restraints ready for that day just in case. Naturally, they wouldn't have a hard match. On the flip side, they had to learn the rules and features of baseball. Which is the reason why they were practicing in the first place.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well." Said Rias, with spirit. Inuko couldn't help but chuckled at that spirit. That was her Buchou, theory and practicality. "Here, Asia! Here I go!"

KLANG!

Rias hit the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!" The ball went through Asia's legs. Needless to say, Asia's sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes!" Since the Raiser incident, Rias started to show a lot of concern about matches. The only reason her team had won was because Inuko had put in so much effort in training their weak points, but that was it. If she didn't make Inuko her pawn, they would have faced defeat and the events would be different. Inuko had reinforced all their basic abilities, but she wouldn't expand her training methods, feeling that they were not ready yet.

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

KLANG!

Rias hit the ball to Kiba.

"..."

SMACK!

Kiba stood there like an idiot and got hit.

"Kiba-kun! Get a hold of yourself!" Inuko yelled at Kiba. He then looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Rias. Rias caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry." Kiba sincerely apologised. Rias was right. The guy has been thinking about something serious lately. Even during discussions in the Occult Research Club, he would look somewhere else and not participate. It became a hot topic in classrooms, "A prince in his thoughts." The girls were worried and excited over his expression. Inuko recalls he started acting like this when he saw her photo. Rias and the others had questioned her about that sword, and Inuko was adamant about keeping her sources private, so she answered some but refused most. All she could tell them that some holy swords were in the Kusanagi possession, not hers. And that if they wanted it, they would have to pay a price. Nothing more was said after that. It seems that Kiba still harbored some hatred due to "holy swords," but Inuko would ignore it for a while until after the "Ball Tournament".

"Hmmmm..." Inuko could see that Rias picked up a baseball manual. She tends to read when things come up. Quite a book worm she is. At home she reads some complicated texts, on part with Inuko's college textbooks.

"Ara ara. By the way, Inuko-kun, did you know?" Asked Akeno. Inuko raised her eyebrow in question.

"Know what?"

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love." Inuko's eyes went wide.

"...A love manual!?" Inuko though hard about that. "She finally got a lover?"

"Ufufufu. Inuko-kun, you don't have to worry about it. It'll be alright. It's impossible for Buchou to have a lover while you're not around."

"Meaning, she'll get one if I'm dead?" She teases, but shakes her head. "I don't mind. It's important for a girl such as herself to experience one or two loves. Ahhh, if Buchou were ever to get a boyfriend, I would die..."

"If Buchou were in your shoes, she'd be deeply shocked. Ufufufu, it's her first time. You'll be in trouble, Inuko-kun." Inuko just looks squarely at Akeno, stopping all her teasing nature and surprising the girl.

"Akeno-san, I have no intention of touching her just yet. That would mean consuming her."

"Okay, continuing!" Rias swung her bat once, and the training recommenced. Inuko ran to join, leaving Akeno to wonder just what she meant.

* * *

Lunch time, the next day. The "Ball tournament" was approaching. Today the ORC would most likely train hard as well. They were informed to go to the club room after lunch. Apparently, this would be the last meeting. Rias sure is serious. Inuko didn't even have enough time to finish all her lunch.

"Clubroom today as well?" Asked Matsuda while eating his curry-bread.

"Yeah, training for the tournament."

"Hah... Occult research club practicing to play ball. You don't even need the training. But... everyone in your club is sporty, right?"

"…..." They were all devils. "I guess….."

"Inuko. You should be careful. There're bad rumors about you." Motohama said suddenly while fixing his glasses. Inuko just blinks.

"What kind?"

"The wild beast Inuko, playing around with bishoujo's. She's got a hold on Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai. She's forcing them to do evil, sexual acts against their will. 'Fufufu. The dignified ojou-sama is making such a slutty face for me! You pig!' Then you abuse them with words and violence."

"Really?" Inuko didn't hear about this, not really interested. She more or less knew who was spreading this.

"There's more. The beast finally set her filthy fangs on the school's mascot, Koneko-chan, who has a loli body. Then she instigated intense sexual intercourse that could easily break her body. She feasted on an underdeveloped body. 'Senpai... please stop...' But her words were futile to the beast. Her lust for sex then reached the angel who had just transferred to our school; she attacked Asia-chan on the first day. 'I'll teach you about Japanese culture with my special afterschool lesson.' She made the angel fall down to the abyss at dawn... You took her into your house. The never ending hell took place in your small room. The sadist Inuko's bishoujo hunt never ends. ...Well something like that."

"...Wow. What graphical rumors." She looked squarely at them. "You spread those, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Yeah." Motohama and Matsuda confessed without remorse. Inuko's vein snapped.

KNOCK! BANG!

And she hit them without a word! Of course! These fucking shit-heads!

"It hurts, you sadist!"

"Yeah. Don't take it out on us, you beast!" She snaps her fingers.

"Seika-nee." The maid appears, by now has been usually seen. Inuko puts on a tearful face. "These…These idiots spread terrible rumors about…and….hic…." Seika eyes briefly glowed purple behind the glasses, and she pulled out two katana and menacingly approached the two boys.

"O-Oy! Inuko-kun, stop her."

"We were just kidding." Motohama and Matsuda apologized in vain as they backed away. Inuko sniffs and pretends to cry.

"Seika-nee….." Seika's mind was no longer hers. She raised the katanas ready to slice them.

"Inuko-kun?!"

"We're gonna get you for this?!" Motohama and Matsuda ran for their lives. Seika hot on their trail. Some girl who had heard that they spread those awful rumors about Inuko went ahead and chased them with Seika, carrying weapons they found in school. Inuko stopped her act and continued eating. As enjoyable as lunch time was for Inuko to have such nice entertainment, she had to go to the club room. I left after putting my empty lunch box in my bag. She looked around for Asia. She's having her lunch with another girl in the corner. Inuko was glad that she's fitting in and had made a friend.

"Sorry Motohama and Matsuda. I'll visit your graves in the future." She walks over to Asia. "Hey Asia. Finished lunch?"

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling." The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"B-b-b-boy friend!?"

"I'm no boy, Kiryuu." Inuko complains as she approached the girls.

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out."

"T-t-that's...Auu..." Asia's face began to turn crimson.

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be... Mufufufu. By the way, I'm going to teacher about 'bathing together'! So?! Want it?!" Inuko chopped her head.

"Don't teach her unnecessary things!? She gets enough of that from Nee-chan as is?! And don't say things as if we were robots that can combine! It's rude! Well... I won't deny that I do want to do these things…."

"Hmm. Right. After all, Asia li... Mugah!" Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!" Inuko was enjoying the comedy but they were pressed for time.

"Anyway, Asia. We were told to go to the club room so let's go."

"Okay!" Asia had yet to calm down. Well, discussing things like this is too stimulating for her when you consider where she was raised. Inuko mules about it as they walked to the club room. Right now, she has stronger feelings of protection for Asia, not really for love. Whenever she goes to that point, she thinks about something all together that is highly dangerous for someone.

'As I thought, I still can't think about it.' She bitterly thinks as they neared the club room. When they entered the room, the other members were already there….and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well. Inuko waves to them. "Yo, So-tan."

"Please stop calling me that." Sona Sitri, the student council president, and her peerage came to the ORC room for a visit.

"Something the matter?" Inuko takes a seat beside her, much to the anger and sadness of Saji and Asia respectively, and opens her yakisoba bread.

"Nothing. I was just talking to Rias about the "ball tournament."" Sona pets Inuko's head. "I'm glad you can participate. I felt bad that you couldn't the last time." The action entices glares from Saji, Asia, and Rias.

"It's all good. No worries." Inuko bites on her bread. "Excited?"

"Yes, it's a secret desire of mine to play against you."

"You should have told me So-tan. You can come to my house anytime to play." Sona smiles and continues petting.

"I think I'll do just that. After all, Rias is there as well. I should visit her like a good friend should. But visitng you and Nina should be a priority as well." Rias had enough and pulled Inuko to her side.

"That's enough giving her affection, Sona. Remember that Inuko is MY servant." Sona pulled back.

"But she is MY in-law." The tug of war commenced, all the while Inuko was just eating her yakisoba bread with just her mouth moving the bread. The others were watching their master in mild amusement. Saji and Asia looked like they were about to cry. Then Seika comes in and pulls Inuko away.

"Inuko-sama is MY sister." You could see the sign 'WINNER BY DEFAULT' on her head when she said that. By the time the former Great King already finished her meal.

"Thank you, Seika-nee." Inuko fixes her uniform a bit and goes to the pair. "So-tan, I'm really sorry that I haven't been visiting the student council room. I thought you wanted a little more time with your peerage and such."

"My peerage is my peerage. I make the time when I want to. But you are family; my peerage shouldn't be in the way of us spending time together." Sona states clearly. "But it's not a lie when I say that I'm been worrying constantly. This is you we're talking about, after all."

"Sorry…." Inuko says. Sona's next words surprised everyone in the room.

"Go on a date with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll forgive you if you go on a date with me."

"A date?" Inuko seemed to cringe slightly and be elated at those words. Rias almost blew a gasket.

"Sona, what are you saying to MY Inuko?!"

"This is a matter between family, Rias. Do not interrupt." Sona glared. "Even if it's you, I won't hand Inuko over."

"Inuko is part of my peerage. Hence, she is my family as well." Rias and Sona glared at each other for a good time until Sona makes a proposal.

"Then we should add her into the wager, wouldn't you think so, Rias?"

"Agreed." And they shook hands on it. All the while sparks were flying. Asia took the chance to grab onto Inuko's sleeve. Inuko couldn't help but think out loud.

"I wonder when did I become this popular….?"


	24. Book 3 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Nina has tied up a teruteru bozu to pray for her tournament not to get rained on. Inuko had cried at that gesture before leaving.

[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. All of the ORC members got changed into their PE uniform and gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match. But the club matches were at the end. First of all, there were the class matches. I think my class is going to compete in baseball. Inuko couldn't participate, but Asia will participate. So all Inuko could do was cheer for her class. The practice they did after school wasn't in vain. After that there was a match amongst genders. Then after lunch there was a match between clubs. Inuko did some light stretching as a warm up for the club matches. Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno. Koneko was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rule book for ball games. Kiba…was still thinking about something. He had been staring at the sky. Rias went to check the category sports for the club matches. She came back and was smiling fearlessly.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what is the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodgeball!" Inuko couldn't help but think something bad about this.

* * *

"Buchouuuuuu-san! You can do it!" Asia was cheering for Rias from the tennis court fence. The rest of the ORC was there to cheer as well. Inuko was slightly in tears while holding her camera at seeing Rias in a tennis uniform. The mini-skirts did well to expose those thighs of her. Rias was representing the girls of her class, and was competing against other senior girls. Of course she had two cameras, one for the match, and one for checking out the other girls.

SLAM!

Rias was playing around with her opponent with her smooth move, but the opponent was quite good as well!

"Kaichou-samaaaaa! Kyaaaa!" The girls were shouting with a shrill voice. Yes, Rias's opponent was none other than the student president, Shitori Sona.

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between top-class devils in a place like this." Akeno was also enjoying watching it beside me. And both of them weren't holding back. They were seriously hitting the ball with their racket.

"What was that wager of theirs that made them this motivated?"

"Ufufu, you'll see." Akeno points to the court.

"Here I come, Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!" Both of them were exchanging words like that, and they were both really into this match. It looked like a situation in a sports-comedy manga! Even Inuko was getting fired up just looking at them! But she refrained from cheering for any one of them, to avoid getting the other upset.

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnnnn!" Saji was also cheering in the fence opposite of ORC with the other Student Council members. He was even swinging a flag which had a writing "Student Council" on it. Wow, he's also fired up!

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!" The ball Sona had just hit went rushing towards Rias.

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!" Rias tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed it's direction and went down! A magic ball?

"15-30"

"Yeeeeeeeess, it's Kaichou's point!" Saji cheered.

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my "Shitori-Zone"." Their burns eyes burned at the challenge.

'"I'll win this match for that date with Inuko."' The sudden announcement of their wager brought all eyes on that person.

"So I was a part of that wager?!" Inuko sobs in embarassement. "Don't just suddenly announce that, you two!? Please think of where you are?!"

"You are coming with me, Inuko. The udon there is to die for."

"Inuko would prefer to go there with me. Right, Inuko?" Sona and Rias stopped their match momentarily to look at Inuko for the question. Clearly they were ignoring everyone. Inuko just sighs, giving up. She'll have to somehow deal with the people who want her dead now.

"I'll go out with whoever wins. That's final!" The fires in their eyes rose higher and the match grew intense. After all the final match between Rias and Sona lasted so long, that both of their rackets broke and they both got first places. But both were a little sad that it was tie. So Inuko figure she might as well treat the both of them to that udon place together as consolation prizes.

* * *

"Bloomers?" Inuko became shocked after seeing what Asia was wearing. It was not the school's PE uniform shorts but a bloomer! Before the start of the club matches, Asia suddenly disappeared, and when Inuko thought she came back she was wearing a bloomer. Inuko was drooling at the sight.

'…her white legs…her thighs…..! Man! She has nice legs like always!' Asia was wriggling while making her face red.

"…Ummm…I heard from Kiryuu-san. That the proper uniform for dodge ball is bloomer… An…and also that Inu-san will be happy if I wore this…"

'Kiryuu….I want to thank you and then kill you.' From a distance, Kiryuu could feel an intense chill on her back.

"You don't like it?" Asia asked me with a shy voice while looking up at Inuko.

"It's great, Asia. Thank you very much. Thank you very much!" Inuko took Asia's hand and thanked her a lot, crying as she did so, snapping shots on her camera phone as well. But Asia herself didn't know what was going on.

"Raise your spirit up, you two." Rias was still energetic even after that intense tennis. Well, she was slightly depressed a while ago, until Inuko promised her and Sona that she would treat them together for udon, they got their fire back.

"Osu! It's been a while since I've played! I'm also getting fired up with Asia's bloomers! Since I'm doing it, I'm not going to lose!"

"Good reply, Inuko! I will give you a reward if you work hard!'

'…! Wh…..what!' Inuko looks to her in shock. "A reward…..?!" Her hands subconsciously made a motion as if she was gropping something.

STEP!

Inuko winced, because Asia stepped on her foot. Not painful, but it still caught her attention.

"Inu-san how about you hand "that" out to everyone?" Asia said it with a displeased voice. When Inuko looked, she had an unpleasant face. She was in a bad mood.

'She's been learning violence. I'm worried….' Then pulls out the items. In truth, she had worked on this all night for the team. "Everyone! Let's put this as a team!" What she got out was a headband, which had an embroidery "Occult Research Club" imprinted on it. It was handmade by her.

"Ara, you are well prepared." The first one to take it was Rias. "Yes, Inuko is more skillful than I thought. It's well made."

"I sew on my spare time." In truth, ever since she found out that she could play, she had this made earlier. She thought long and hard, and thought headbands would be ideal.

"…It's unexpectedly good." Commented Koneko. Inuko smiles.

"Would you expect anything else, Koneko-chan?"

"Ara-ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolise the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-san. That's why I also made it." Everyone took them from my hand and put them on their forehead. It made Inuko happy. It was worth the effort. Then she gave it to Yuuto who was still acting weird.

"Here Kiba."

"…Ye…yeah. Thanks."

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important." He seemed like he lost at something. Inuko finally decided to snap him out of it, and whispered to his ear.

"If we win, I'll tell you where he is?"

"He?"

"The one responsible for the Holy Sword Project."

"?!" Kiba snaps out of it, and looks focused. "That's a promise." Inuko nods.

[Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.]

The announcement which called for them! Their battle was about to start!

* * *

"Aim for her! Aim for Kusanagi!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!" Inuko mildly laughed at how the Matsuda and Motohama were booing her and the girls defending her, beating the said boys up in the process. The match between clubs that started! The sports they had to do was dodge ball and the first opponent was the baseball club. These guys couldn't hit anyone from their viewpoints:

Rias. One of the "Two Great Onee-sama". The really popular school idol. Can't aim for her.

Akeno. One of the "Two Great Oneesama". School idol. Can't aim for her.

Asia. The number 1 bishoujo angel of the 11th grade. And also a Blondie! Can't aim for her.

Koneko-chan. A loli-loli girl who is theschool mascot. You feel bad if you hit her.

Kiba. Enemy of every male student in the school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

And finally Inuko. Enemy and ally of every male student in the school, and the girls will hate you if you hit her. Not mention, she has a yandare maid sister who will kill you upon any sign of injury. Said maid is hiding among the spectators glaring at them with much intensity (Also has a remote controlles long range sniper camera for …..Other uses….).

The match was in the bag.

[The Occult research club wins!]

All in all, the baseball club had no chance. The good news which the announcement just made was music to Inuko's ears.

RAIN RAIN RAIN

It was raining hard outside. Everyone was lucky that it rained after the tournament.

SLAP!

There was also a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. Rias just slapped someone. It was Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?" Rias was quite angry. For the ball tournament, we, the occult research club, got 1st place. Asia and Koneko went back and obtained 1st place as a whole team… But there was one person who didn't cooperate. Inuko' words aside, Kiba did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Rias got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care. Even if he got his cheek slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor talked.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba." Inuko called to him after Rias left.

"Kusanagi-kun about that promi-"

KICK!

Inuko gave him a kick at spot Rias slapped him.

"Deals off. You didn't work for it." Inuko simply replied. Kiba laughed like a dying man.

"I see…" Inuko sighed before giving him another one on the stomach.

"GAH!"

"How is it, painful?" Inuko inquires to the fallen male. "Because it hurts more to see Buchou getting worried about you and you ignore it." Kiba scoffs.

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time." Inuko decided on another tactic.

"Kiba, who is in front of you right now?"

"?"

"Answer the question or I'll kick you again."

"You are, Kusanagi-kun."

"That's right, me." Inuko helps him up. "Then who is our master, Kiba?"

"? Rias Gremory, of course." Kiba finally understands.

"It's troublesome for me in a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. If one does not cooperate, we cannot function. We are comrades, Kiba. We cover each other's backs. In basic terms, we help each other."

"Comrades…" Yuuto then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Kusanagi-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?" Inuko remembers somethings. "Are you talking about your reason for fighting?"

"Yeah, that's right. There is a reason why I am fighting."

"Your vengeance against Excalibur." Kiba wasn't surprised Inuko knew.

"Yes. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living." Yuuto had a face with a strong determination. That time, Inuko thought that she had seen his real face. But this only proved something to her. Something she knew for a long time.

"You are weak, Kiba."

"?!" Yuuto was surprised at her words.

"Revenge is your only reason of living, huh? I thought better of you, but I was wrong. If you intend to walk that path, do as you will. But here's my advise: Be ready to pay any price for that wish, because it's a very expensive commodity." And Inuko walks off, leaving Yuuto to his thoughts and the rain.


	25. Book 3 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuuto was walking without using an umbrella when it was raining hard. He thought it was a good rain that could cool his head off.

'I had a fight with Buchou.' Yuuto rebelled for the first time against the master who saved her life. It was a failure as "Kiba Yuuto". But he had never once forgotten my revenge towards the holy-sword Excalibur. 'I was just getting senile with the lifestyle at school. I had made comrades, obtained a lifestyle, and received a name. I also received a purpose in life from my master, Rias Gremory. Asking for more happiness was a bad thing. It was certainly bad. I couldn't continue living for my "comrades" until I attained my purpose… '

'Be ready to pay any price for that wish, because it's a very expensive commodity.' Inuko's words still rang in his head.

'What price is greater than my vengenc…?'

SPLASH

Yuuto heard a sound of water that was different from the sound of rain and looked. There was a priest in front of him. He had a cross hanging around their chest and give divine punishments in the name of the God. He was one of the things I hate. The target of his hatred. He wouldn't mind killing him if he was an exorcist.

'…!' There was a blood patch on his stomach and he was coughing some blood. He then fell down. Was he killed by someone?"…!" Yuuto instantly made a demonic-sword after he felt something abnormal. It was a killing intent!

KACTHIN!

There was a glow of metal under the rain that made a glimmer. When Yuuto moved my body towards the place where the killing intent was coming from, there was someone with a long sword attacking him. The guy had the same clothes as the priest that just died. But this one had an abnormal amount of killing intent.

"Yahooo. It's been a while." It was the crazy priest with white hair, Freed Zelzan. He's the guy that Inuko and the others fought in the previous incident involving the fallen-angels. He was showing the same disgusting smile.

"…Seems like you're still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today." Yuuto said it with an angry tone but he laughed it off.

"Well that's good timing. Splendid! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because I get to have a reunion with you!" He still had a cocky speech. When Yuuto tried to make a demonic-sword in his left hand, the long sword Freed wielded started to emit a holy aura…!

'That light! That aura! That glow! How could I forget!'

"I was getting bored of priest hunting so it's good timing. Very Good. Let's check which is stronger between my Excalibur and your demonic sword, shall we? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!" Yes, the sword he had was the Holy-sword Excalibur itself.

* * *

"So you know about the Holy Sword Project?"

"When you have relatives in the higher up among Church ranks, you tend to hear things. Yuuto was a part of that project, right?" Rias nods at Inuko's words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project." Asia, Rias and Inuko returned home after they finished their club activities. Rias and Asia came into Inuko's room, Hitohime greeted them, and Rias had started to tell them about Yuuto, mostly to Asia as Inuko seemed to know about it already.

"…This is my first time hearing this." Asia says. Inuko explains

"It was pretty much a secret until the final stages came to light. It was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur." Rias continues.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy. Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen." Inuko continues.

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?" Asia asks.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear," Inuko."

"You're talking about the most famous Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from the man who killed him."

"That's right, Inuko. Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords." Rias continues. "Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba-san is able to use the holy-swords?"

"He can't." Inuko answers Asia. Then looks at Rias."Right, Buchou?"

"…Yes." RIas answered after a while. "Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…" Inuko remembers a scene she had witness in the past. The sight of dead children spawned in a Church basement flashed in her mind for but a moment.

"And the people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

"Most of the people experimented on were killed, including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia tears up.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world." Rias said it with sad eyes. "When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords. That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…" She makes a big sigh. "Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"That won't be a while." Inuko states. "Revenge is something you cannot forgot, no matter how much you want to." She then pulls out a photo. "I feel I should apologize because he saw this photo."

"No, it wasn't your fault." Rias says. "It happened long before we met. But I was surprised that you have holy swords in your possession."

"Not in my possession, in the Kusanagi's possession." Inuko corrects.

"But still, how do you know of the project? It can't just be because of your relatives."

"…" Inuko snaps her fingers and Seika comes with a sword. Rias eyes went wide.

"That's, that's a holy sword!" She exclaimed.

"Inu-san, don't touched it?!" Inuko ignored Asia's words she held it. Nothing. No damage or injures. Inuko was holding a holy sword without getting hurt!

"Inuko…."

"You ask how I know it, Buchou. It's simple." Inuko looks squarely at Rias and Asia. "I was a part of the project myself."

"?!" Inuko gives the sword back to Seika and the maid takes it away. "It happened a year back before I met Nee-chan. I wasn't always a Kusanagi." Inuko starts her story. "I was once a Tsurugi, along with Seika-nee."

"A Tsurugi? You mean the famous family of underworld assassins?" Rias knew about that family. They were famous among devils because they take out anyone for a price, even a devil will contract with them for a hit. But the family had disappeared some years ago. Now it makes sense as those of Inuko's and Seika's skills.

"I guess. I was one of their child assassins and their crowning achievement." Inuko unbuttoned her shirt a bit, and Rias and Asia could see those small scars. "These scars are proof of that achievement. I was enhanced mentally, physically, psychologically, and biologically. I lost count as to how many surgeries they did to me as a child. Any other child would have already been dead by the sheer number." Seika came back with tea and sat beside Inuko. "One of the enhancement procedures was done in a church. That was when I became involved in the Holy Sword Project." She looked to Rias. "Buchou, Kiba-kun may have told you that there were no successes until later. He was wrong. There was one." She points to herself. "Me." Rias couldn't bear to ask but did.

"How?"

"All the precious enhancement that were done to me seemed to help. And I was the only successful guinea pig early in the project." Inuko remembers all those times she saw a child being carried away to a courpse pile in the basement. "All their "defects" were piled in a basement and left to rot. I guess at that time, the me then didn't even care to see if anyone was alive. But I always did check the names."

"So that she would make stone graves for them at the gardens later on." Seika states, now knowing who those little stone markers were for when she saw little Inuko making them.

"Since I wasn't really a part of the church, the success of me was hidden from the superiors of the project. And that's was the end of my involvement."

"Inu-san…." Asia was crying at the story. Inuko wiped the tears.

"When I became a Kusanagi, I had met with Mary-nee and 2 other wives of Nee-chan in the church. When I heard about the rumors, I told them what I knew. They shut down the project, and executed those responsible." Inuko narrowed her eyes. "One escaped, along with seven fragments of the holy sword Excalibur."

"And where is this person?" Inuko closed her eyes at Rias' question.

"….He's coming." She finally answers. "Until then, all I can do now is wait. I must let fate continue as is. I was actually going to tell Kiba-kun where he was if he wanted. But he blew his chance when he didn't cooperate with us."

"I see. Then we'll wait." Rias wiped some of her tears as she stands up. "Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal. We can deal with the issue then." After saying that, Rias started to strip her clothes!

"Buchou, why are you taking your clothes off here?" Inuko asks with a very calm voice, her heart was racing though.

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Inuko."

"I know that. What I mean to say is, why are you taking them off in my room!?" Despite the panic that was rising, Inuko took the time to run her eyes all over that body. She gulped. It was too amazing!

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you." Rias answered as if it was the obvious answer.

NOSE BLEED! DROOL!

Inuko's nose started to drip lots of blood. Her mouth started salivating. This was too much.

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Inu-san!"

"Asia!" Inuko looked in disbelief as Asia was stripping. "Buchou! You are being a bad influence on Asia! Please put your clothes on!" Rias frowned her eyebrows at those words.

"Bad influence? That's a harsh thing to say, Inuko. You know that I sleep naked, right? You slept with me a number of times."

"That was only three times!"

"...Slept together a number of times...? No...Inu-san and Buchou-san...?" Asia started to shake and get teary eyes because it was a big shock for her.

"Asia don't get fooled…"

"Asia, hand over Inuko for tonight."

"I don't want to... I think I have the right to be spoiled by Inu-san as well. I also want to sleep with Inu-san!" Even though she has teary eyes, Asia seems determined. Both of them glared at each other and there were sparks between them.

"Then let's make Inuko decide."

"?!" Rias then looked at her. Her eyes were telling me "Choose me". She can feel a force coming from her eyes!

"Inu-san. You will sleep with me, right?" Asia asked with sobbing eyes.

"Inuko-sama, I also wish to sleep with you." Seika says with a straight face, and the while brandishing her scythe at Rias and Asia.

'Don't add to my headache, Seika-nee….'

* * *

CLING CLANG CLONG CLUNG

A doorbell was heard throughout the house. It was a different doorbell compared to the one Rias and Asia heard. It triggered a reaction to Inuko and Seika.

"A customer this late….?" Seika goes out.

"I will prepare the tea and allow the guest in."

"Do so." The maid left. Inuko went to her closet to get a black Chinese long coat, beautifully detailed with gold trimmings, and black slacks.

"Inuko, what's going on?"

"Sorry, Buchou, Asia-chan, we'll continue this later." She goes for the door, combing her hair. "Right now, a customer of necessity just arrived."

* * *

This was a first for Rias and Asia, they had never seen a "customer" of the Kusanagi business at all. Inuko explaines before that usually they come at unsuspecting times, and that Mizuki was often there to attend to them. She was now assistant shopkeeper, so she tends to the customers when Mizuki was away (which was most of the time since!). The living room had transformed in the short amount of time, there were shouji door that blocked the staircase from the living room. Inuko told them, the house will change to suit the needs of the situation, so the house is "alive" in a sense. They saw Nina peeking by the foot of the staircase, by a little crack opening of the doors. Seeing them, she made a motion to be quiet and join her. They peeked and saw Inuko adopting a very cool personality. Across the small circular table, was a little girl. Her clothes were dirty wet and raggy, her long hair unkept and messy. You could't really make out her face. Was this really a customer?

"You come ringing the doorbell. You have a wish." Inuko leans on her armrest. "A wish from your heart."

"…." The little child was determined. "Please help him."

"….." Inuko narrows her eyes. "There is a price." The little girls nods at that. "Will you pay it?" she nods again. "Regardless of consequences?" she nods. Inuko sighs.

"Your kindness is truly wasted on him, but alright." She stands up and walks over to the little girl to extend her hand. "I will save him." The little girls takes the hand, and it seemed light the house resonated in acknowledge. The price will be paid. "Seika-nee." The maid appears. "Take her home."

"Yes, Inuko-sama." And the maid leads the girl out. When the front door closes, the house shifts again, transforming back to the original state. Looking back to see the eavesdroppers, she says.

"Nina, it's well pass your bedtime."

* * *

Just outside Seika was holding umbrella. She was alone. The little girl was gone, as if she was never there. Seika bows to no one.

"I hope you make it home, ojou-sama." And returns back.

* * *

"...Fuuu." Inuko took a breath as she drank her glass of scotch while sitting in the living room. After that customer, Rias and Asia continued with that situation after Inuko took Nina back to bed. This time, Inuko had calmly said "Neither." and ordered Seika to put them back into their respective rooms. They were, of course, not happy about it, but Inuko couldn't care right now. Pouring her heart is difficult and easy at the same time. And she did it to two strangers she had met in only a few months and sleeping it off with those same girls isn't going to make her uneasiness go away. 'One day….' She thinks. 'One day, they'll know everything. And then? Will they look at me with the same eyes?'

[You're hitting the drink hard.] Her arm glowed.

"You know why."

[I thought you would have taken all of them. A foursome sound nice for you.] Ddriag teases.

"My life is not an eroge. Don't even think about it. Nee-chan put me on restriction because of that."

[Killjoy….] Inuko smiles a bit.

"I can flirt with some girls if you want."

[No thanks.] was the reply. [But you know that the Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils. Your master and friends are the same as well. Especially the love Rias Gremory has towards you is deep… Seems like she adores you a lot. No, I would say that she lo-]

"Don't go there, Ddriag. Please." She pours herself another glass and guzzles it down.

[Sorry….] Then Ddraig starts a different topic. [We have to talk. Now that I've appeared in the demon world, it's only a matter of time before the Vanishing Dragon appears.]

"Albion will make his appearance. It's not like we don't know that. They will do it. Him and that decendant of mine…." Inuko remembered the story that Ddraig told her about himself. During the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivaled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care. The reason for the fight was long forgotten. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands.

"We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war anymore!" Like that. The two dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad.

[Don't get in the way of our fight!]

[A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] They responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. But in the end the two dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels, they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years. And now Inuko was the possessor of Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, and another had Albion, the Vanishing Dragon. That someone was one who Inuko had already met in the past.

"You were so stupid back then…." Ddriag chuckles at the comment.

[To think this time it was someone like you who became my host. And you even became a devil and was found out to the Great King. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time.]

"I won't have your fight with Albion interfere with my life. If he comes at me, so be it. But we will not start it."

[I understand. I won't oppose.] Ddraig knows he can't win against this host.

* * *

Suddenly they hear another one's voice.

[Having a conversation without me? How rude] A familiar cold sword floated to them and landed on the table.

"Hello, Avalon. Was it okay to leave my sister?" Inuko asks as she puts her glass near the sword to cool.

[Fret not. The young lady is sleeping soundly and the two dragounds are beside her in high alert.]The Crystal Phoenix was another great but mysterious creature that was involved in the Great Wars. Not as an interruption, but as a mediator. Not many would know about her history, but the Kusanagis knew. She was the rarest of her kind. While most Pheonixes were bird of fire, she was a phoenix of ice. Her healing abilities were not limited to healing wounds, but to raising the dead as well. But she was a pacifist, who could not stand the fighting.

[You must stop this fighting. It only brings about more tragedy and sorrow!] Her words were in vein as they ignore her. So she tried another approached and had revived countless lives within each faction. This, however, incited some to exploit her kindness and she was ultimately betrayed and killed by it. Taking pity, she was made into a Sacred Gear to save her soul. But her host could never use her as they needed an extremely pure heart to awaken her, so she was often classified as a powerful but useless Longinus. Only one could in history, and that was Nina.

"Avalon?"

[Yes, young lord.]

"I am no lord."

[Forgive me, but you ARE a young lord.] Inuko was too tired argue anymore. [What troubles you? Other than the usual relationship problems?]

"Nina."

[Is something going to happen to the young lady?]

"I feel I've been having her dreams….." Inuko explains her recent dream of swords. For a Kusanagi, having another Kusanagi's dreams often means a bad omen to the one who dreams was shown to the dreamer.

[Something is starting that will involve her.]

"Keep close to her, Avalon. Fate has no favorites. She will be exposed to something that may break her heart. And we must do our best to keep that heart safe."

[…I understand.]

* * *

Then they felt another presence.

"Inuko-sama." Seika appeared with her kiseru and ask box. Inuko looks at her for a while before asking her to join her in her seat. Seika complied and gave the kiseru, lit and ready. "Forgive me, Inuko-sama."

"I guess I'm ignoring a lot of people right now. I should be sorry, Seika-nee." Inuko blew a few puffs.

"…" Seika goes for her hand.

"Seika-nee?"

"You lied to them, Inuko-sama. You never really forgot the number of surgical procedures done to you."

"…." Inuko takes one long puff. "One thousand, six hundred, and seventy-four." She lightly touches her shirt collar with a grim smile. "One can't really forget such excruxiating pain so easily."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rias and Asia had tried to sneak into Inuko's bedroom, only to see her at the living room. When they overheard the conversation, they fell to tears.

'Inuko…..'

'Inu-san…..'


	26. Book 3 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today was a day like any other, except it was a special day for Inuko. Today was the day that Inuko's would be undertaking an experimental procedure. Eversince Inuko was turned to a devil, she was prone to more rageful incidences and exposed to areas of high miasma from fighting stray devils. Exiled exorcised don't give off as much miasma, so Inuko's exposure level has been quite high. So Mizuki, over the phone, had proposed a method of demonic purification to keep Inuko in check even when she was away. If this works, they won't have to keep confinding her to bed and missing school days at crucial times. Currently, she was in a room on the second floor of the old school building, which is used by Akeno. It used to be a classroom, but now there is a tatami (Japanese flooring) on the floor, and it looks like a traditional Japanese room. There are symbols around the room that look like certain casting spells and there are also casting items in the room. She was waiting in the middle of the room wearing chest bindings and pants. She was already flat chested to begin with (snap! Ahem…) so she didn't bother wearing a bra. There's also a magic circle below the place she was sitting. Inuko notes that they had taken a lot of things into consideration in this ritual. Normally, she should be exposing her upper body as part of the ritual, but she was very conscious about showing her scars. The chest binding stays. No arguments. The door opened and someone entered the room. The person who appeared was Akeno with a white cloth on. She had her usual ponytail untied as well. Inuko couldn't help but think that she looks facinating and attractive! She smiled at her once, and then she quietly sat in front of Inuko very sacredly.

"The preparations are done. Now, we shall begin." Inuko couldn't help but stare at the white cloth that is covering Akeno's body is soaked with water… Her long black hair is also sticking to the cloth and it looks sexy. She can see her skin, her boobs, and her nipples! She was going to lose it. "Ara ara. Did something happen? You suddenly became quiet… Is something wrong with what I am wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because I put water onto myself for the ritual. Is it weird?" Akeno-san started to pat herself on her chest on purpose. It's affecting Inuko greatly.

"If I had to say, you are tempting me quite well, Akeno-san." Inuko says with a lot of will power. She notes that Akeno wasn't wearing anything besides the cloth, not even underwear. And she doesn't seem to be shy about it and isn't even trying to hide it! It's more like she is enjoying breaking Inuko's self control!

"Ufufu… Then let's start. Inuko-kun. Please give me your left arm."

"I will be in your care." Inuko raises her left arm.

"Part of your rage is associated with the dragon's aura. Therefore I will suck the dragon's energy directly from Inuko-kun's finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm. If I do this, you won't be driven into insanity more often." Mizuki told them that part of her rage and insanity is associated with awakening her dragon, Ddraig. So Ddraig is part of her source of rage. So by sucking it out, the ritual is complete. In Inuko's case, her problem is solved by Rias and Akeno sucking the dragon's power through her finger.

'Yet I feel like you're going to do something else…..'

CHUP…

Making an obscene water sound, Akeno put Inuko's index finger into her mouth.

'…!' It was a sensation that she can't describe with words. Akeno's lips were soft, and the inside of her mouth was warm. Just the action alone of sucking her finger was almost driving her crazy.

CHUPI-CHUPA-CHURU

'You're doing this on purpose?!' Inuko inwardly shouts. While sucking her finger, Akeno was making obscene sounds on purpose. It's as if she was enjoying herself at breaking Inuko's retraint on herself! Inuko's face was already red. And she was definitely enjoying this and saving the memory for eternity. But she has limits…..

LICK.

"Ah!" Inuko accidentally slipped my voice. That's because Akeno suddenly licked her finger! She started to swirl around my finger with the tip of her tongue! When Inuko looked, Akeno had a naughty face and it looked like the sadist personality of hers got turned on. The finger that came out of her mouth had a thread of Akeno's saliva.

"Ara ara. If you make a cute reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service."

"Please don't…." Inuko manages to say.

"But I don't think it's a bad thing to adore my kouhai." Akeno started to suck the finger again and put her body closer towards Inuko. By ignoring Inuko's pathetic rejection (she can't really push a girl aside at the right moment….), Akeno put a smile on and hugged her! Inuko can smell the nice smell of her silky black hair! No, she can smell a fragrance from Akeno's body that drove her body insane!

BUHAA!

There was blood coming out of her nose! Of course! Even in a situation like this, it was bound to happen. Akeno whispered into her ears while Inuko was stiff like a rock.

"Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Inuko-kun."

"Why?" Inuko tried in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute junior. But it's different lately. In the fight against the Phenex last time. I saw you standing despite the fearsome fire he put you through. And even when your armor shattered, and you were burned beyond, you still stood and defended Buchou." Inuko knew she was talking about the rating game. "And you came to the engagement party to save Buchou. You even defeated Phenex who is said to be immortal. Even I will be aroused if I see a man fighting wonderfully like that."

"I'm no man, Akeno-san." Akeno-san looked directly at her and chuckled.

"Ufu. I know." And she moved closer to Inuko again. "Even if you're not a man, sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises… Is this love?"

"…" Inuko knew the answer but wouldn't give it easily. "Perharps….."

"But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person…truly sees you… Ufufu, you are a sinful woman, Inuko-kun." Inuko pushed her again.

"You're right, Akeno-san." And she goes to retrieve her shirt. "And that is why I will not touch her." Akeno never heard Inuko with such a sad tone. Then she put her arms around Inuko's neck. And she purposely exposed her body!

"Then, do you want to have an affair with me?"

"An affair!?"

"Ufufufu. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Buchou and Asia-chan. Exciting, isn't it? A secret between us."

DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP

The nosebleed came back and didn't seem to stop.

"I also want to experience at least once. To get devoured with lust. I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having you inside me now for once."

"Akeno-san, are you perhaps…?"

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Ufufu. Inuko-kun would be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

"No, thank you." Akeno made a shocked expression at the reply. Inuko stopped her nosebleed.

"Ara? That's a big surprise. Do you not find me attractive?"

"I find highly attractive and highly dangerous for my health. But I won't touch you."

"Ara ara. Then you would prefer Buchou?"

"I haven't even touched her." The confession surprised Akeno.

"Is Buchou taking it slow? Then have you done it with Asia-chan?"

"I haven't touched her either."

"If it's Inuko-kun, I thought that Buchou would have given you a "big treat" every night… This is certainly surprising."

"Please, like my Nee-chan would allow me such delicious things." At Akeno's confused face, Inuko explains. "She put me on celibacy. I can't take a girl even I wanted to."

"?!" That was news. "Inuko-kun. Don't you want to do it with either of them?"

"Sure. But I follow my sister before my master." She buttons her shirt. "Besides it's not like she clearly said anything."

"Poor you…Ara ara. Then both of you are slow at these things… I'm sure you could do it if you were willing to do it, but it seems that Mizuki-san put a high hurdle… Then it seems like I can't take your purity without her permission."

"Don't even try." Inuko says the door opened. When Inuko looked in that direction, Rias was there staring with angry eyes.

"Akeno. What's the meaning of this?" Rias approached them with an unpleasant voice. She was mad.

"Ufufu. I was just scattering the power of the dragon." Akeno answered unconcernedly. She had her smile on.

"…Is that so? But no matter how you look at it…weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Even if you weren't, there is a limit. Even I haven't…"

"Isn't that because you are taking it slow? It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual."

"…"

"…" They weren't glaring at each other but Rias and Akeno-san were looking at each other in the eyes.

"Knock it off." Inuko dispelled their fight. "Now excuse me." Inuko was about to leave when Rias grabbed her.

"Inuko. It seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the Akeno-onee-sama that you admire so much?" Inuko freed her head and answered.

"Yes. But I still can't touch either of you period." Then she leaves Rias and Akeno.

"What did she mean…?" Akeno just smiles sadly.

"It seems you and Asia will have it rough."

"What do you mean, Akeno?"

"Rias, she was put on celibacy by her sister."

"?!"

* * *

The walk home was quite, for many reasons. One, Rias found out about her celibacy. Two, Asia was still trying to figure out how to talk to Inuko after learning her past that she hid. Three, Inuko was just plain annoyed at all these situations she was getting into and just wanted a drink.

"I-Inu-san-"

"We're home." Inuko announces as they were home. When she tried to open the front door, she felt something bad.

SHIVER…

GRIP.

Asia grabbed her hand with her shaking hands. It seems like Asia also felt something unpleasant. Rias gripped her arm, as if telling her not to open the door. But Inuko sensed the precesence and realized who was there.

"Try not to make a scene, you two." She opened the door. She could hear laughter at the living room. Inuko could make out one familiar girl and one unfamiliar girl and Nina who was laughing while showing videos.

"And Nii-chand won that hot dog eating contest. Eating 40 dogs in 10 minutes was a really doozy."

"Nina, don't show them my videos." Nina looked up when she realised they were there.

"Welcome back, Nii-chan, Rias-neechan, Asia-neechan. What happened? They look pale."

"They're just surprised by our guests." Inuko looks at them. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about Inuko's age. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful. But by the way they behaved even you could tell they were no ordinary people. Both of them were wearing a white robe. They were definitely members of the Church.

"Hello, Inuko Kusanagi-kun." The woman with chestnut hair smiled at Inuko. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. Inuko raises an eyebrow at the clothed weapon.

'They actually brought an Excalibur in my house…no there are two but where's the other one? Oh well…..' Then she smiles at the chestnut haired girl. "Nice to meet you again, Iri-chan." The girl was happy.

"You remember me! I'm so glad."

"How can I forget a cute girl like you, Iri-chan?"

"Stop~. Flattery gets you nowhere." But this 'Iri-chan' was very happy at those words.

"And you." Inuko addresses the other girl. "Don't put your weapon on the couch please. It's bad manners to do such things." The girl doesn't move for a while, then complies and put the clothed weapon on the table. "Better." Then she looks to the surprised Rias and Asia. "Allow me to introduce, this is Irina Shidou. She's my childhood friend, the one who left for Germany. That time she was a real tomboy, acted very much like a boy. Now she's a proper lady. Time reeaaally treated her well."

"Whereas you're still the same crossdressing tomboy, I-chan." She giggles. "It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys in those days. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion."

"Fate is a strange thing. Even I can say that with all honesty."

* * *

"Is everyone alright?!" Sona barges into the house. She had reports for two people form the Church coming into this house.

"Hi, So-tan." Inuko greets her from her seat. Rias was sitting beside Asia. The older girl had finally calmed down, but Asia was quite shaken from their encounter with the two members of the Church. They sat there with Rias trying to calm her and Asia being coddled by Raiko. A nice calming cup of tea for each was on the table. Nina was in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. Irina and the other girl had left the house after talking for 30 minutes. She had come to Japan after a long time. She apparently came here because it's the town she lived in as a child. She said that she went to England because of her parents' work, which was an obviously Church duty. Seeing them frozen, Inuko made sure Rias and Asia did not to get too involved with them and left the talking to herself and Nina. Especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church. Inuko forced them to wait in her room until they were out. "No worries, no one was harmed." Sona breathes a sigh or relief.

"Thank goodness…" She took a seat in between beside Asia and consoled her with Rias. Seika came to hand her a cup of tea.

"The worst has passed. I guess for them. But you're here with news aren't you?"

"Yes, I had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with you, Rias. The devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?" Sona nods at Rias' question.

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to your club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack you."

"Can you believe them?" Asia asks.

"Yes." Inuko replies. "We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. You should know that more than anyone, Asia." Then turns her attention to Sona again. "Anything you can tell us of why there even here." Sona takes a sip of her tea before answering.

"They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed." Rias's eyes became sharp and she had a serious face. Inuko frowned.

"Seika-nee." The maid came to her side. "Find out what's going on." Inuko pins something on her. "As always, use any means necessary, but be discreet."

"Yes, Inuko-sama."

"Wait, Seika-neechan." Nina stops Seika from leaving, handing her a bento box. "Here, make sure you eat."

"Thank you, Nina-sama." And off she goes. Nina returned to the kitchen. Inuko gets up to set the table.

"Sona, stay for dinner and I'll take you home later."

"Inuko….?"

"As far as I can tell from you, it is not safe for a devil to be walking alone."

* * *

That night, Inuko was enjoying a nice bath. Compared to every other room in the house that was standard size, the bathroom was the largest room in the house. The bathtub was already the swimming pool. The Kusanagi family really loved lounging in a hot tub. With a one way window ceiling, they had a perfect view of the night sky.

'Sake and a nice bath…..' Inuko thinks as she took a sip of the cold sake from the floating table. 'What more can I want?' Suddenly she heard noises from the changing rooms. 'Who…? …?!...No way?!' Inuko tried to get out of the bath…..

"I-Inu-san…" Too late, Asia was already in. Completely naked except for the towel wrapped around her. And she wasn't the only one who came.

"So this was where you were, Inuko."

'Like you didn't know, Buchou….' Inuko mentally sighs. 'They got me good…..' Rias came in a towel as well. But it only covered her front. Inuko was, despite the disturbance, enjoying the sight.

"If you're coming in, I'll be going then." Inuko tries to get out but was stopped.

"U-Um….I don't mind at all…." Asia meekly says.

"You were enjoying your drink, right? Don't let us stop you. We'll join you as soon as we finished showering." They left for the shower cubicles.

'Man they really got me good….' Since this was the Kusanagi bathroom, there were no curtains or obstructing glass door to the shower. So Inuko got a good view of their nude forms as they were showering together. 'Too succulent….' She was drooling.

[Partner!]

'Ddraig.' Inuko makes a mental note. 'Do whatever it takes for me not to take them.'

[Roger that.] Inuko was busy at enjoying her sake when she felt the water change and heard a splash. She opened her eyes to Rias as she was leaning to her body.

"This is nice. I've always wanted to take a bath with you just once, Inuko."

"Was it what you hoped?"

"…." Rias rested her head on Inuko's shoulders, running a hand on some of the scars on her other shoulder. "Of course. If possible, I want to do this everyday." Inuko grabbed that hand.

"Don't lie, Buchou." Inuko lets go to get another sip. "Plenty of my ex girlfriend clients have already told me that I have such a broken body they wouldn't even stand taking a bath with me. I don't deny that." Rias was slightly mad. One, because Inuko had taken a job as a pretend boyfriend, remembering that had led to her death. The other was that someone had the audacity to tell her servant that she had a broken body. She was going to kill those people. Asia came soon after embrassing Inuko from her other side.

"Hau….Buchou-san got ahead of me. But I don't want to give up." Inuko sighs as she pours herself another cup, just to see there was none left.

"Hmmm. Out of sake….." She bangs on the tile floor, and the other tile floor rose up to show a mini fridge. Inuko opened it and took out another cold bottle of sake. She refills her glass. "Did you girls really wanted to take a bath with me? It's nothing that special." She touches her scars. "At the very least you would have enjoyed it more if you didn't have to see this ugly body of mine." Buchou and Asia were sad at those words.

"Inu-san's body is not ugly." Inuko chuckles.

"Asia-chan, you don't have to-" Rias grabs her face.

"Inuko, if we say your body is beautiful, then it is. Will you think my words are a lie?" Inuko stares deeply into Rias' eyes then smiles in defeat.

"You win, both of you." She goes back to staring at the sky. "…..Thank you." Rias and Asia were happy for such words as they leaned on her body. 'Sake and a nice bath…..' Inuko muses. 'And two wonderful girls. What more can I want?'

* * *

After the bath, Inuko smoked a bit of her kiseru and went to the bedroom. After tucking in Hitohime in her hanging nest, she went to get ready for bed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"….." Inuko know who it was. "…Come in, Buchou." Rias happily comes in, wearing a pink see-though lingerie.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I promise not to sleep in nude tonight."

'And yet you're wearing see-through. Thank god she wore panties.' Inuko thinks as she saw Rias's boobs swaying with her movements. "Wait a bit." A few seconds later…..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"You can come in too, Asia-chan." Asia steps in wearing a light blue pajamas and holding on her sleep doll. She sees Rias.

"…..Hau…..I lost again.."

"Asia, let me be clear. Inuko is my servant and my family. She's my Inuko." She grabs onto Inuko. "Therefore, she should be sleeping with me."

"No, I want to sleep with Inu-san as well." Asia lunges for Inuko's other side. Inuko sighs.

"I'll sleep with both of you. So please let me get ready." Rias and Asia let her go as she puts away her kiseru and strips to her pajamas. Out of all the small scars on her Inuko, Rias and Asia were wide eyes at the two long scars than ran parallel on her back, as if she had wings and was clipped. Inuko could feel their eyes on it. "Those aren't surgical scars."

"?"

"They're scars from a whipping. It seemed that those two still remained." Rais tried to touch it, but was stopped when Inuko grabbed the hand. "Please don't. They're annoying enough as is." She puts on her pajamas and slips to bed. The two follow and were in Inuko's embrace. Asia fell fast asleep to the warm embrace and the slight incense smell from when Inuko smoked. But Rias could see Inuko was still awake.

"Can't you sleep?"

"You must have heard from Nee-chan that I don't need it." Rias remember that talk. "I try to sleep just to get a sense of normalcy." Inuko strokes Rias' hair. "You need sleep though. So go ahead."

"I'll keep you company just a little while longer then."

"….." Inuko regards her. "Buchou?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever happens in the next few days, please believe."

"Inuko…?"

"Please believe that I will make it better."


	27. Book 3 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day after school. The members of Gremory group were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Rias with Akeno and the two "guests" were sitting. Inuko was behind Rias and Akeno, joining in the other members of the group were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, the other couldn't stop but feel something. Their instincts as devils were telling us that they were dangerous. Inuko already realized why but kept silent for a while longer. Rias and Akeno were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Yuuto. He was glaring at them grudgingly. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that he hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Irina.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

"Oh you got them back?" Inuko was surprised at the news.

"We got them back a long time ago. It wasn't easy."

"I imagine so." Inuko comments. "And now you say they're stolen? From three different locations, or what?"

"Yup. You already know that Excalibur itself doesn't exist anymore, right?" Inuko nods, remembing the history of Excalibur. It was broken in the war a long time ago. Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords.

"So which fragments do you have left?" Inuko inquires.

"One of them is this." The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

CHILLS

The moment it was shown, every devil, except Inuko, felt an intense chill. Fear. Shiver. Awe.

"Oh, so you have Destruction." Inuko was amazed, only slightly.

"Correct. The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If one looks carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth, as if the weapon was sealed. But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

'…!' The rope changed its shape and turned into a katana. Inuko smirks.

"I didn't think you would have Mimic."

"Hehe, you sure know a lot, I-chan. That's right. Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there? Besides, it seems that they already have a devil who has knowledge of our swords." Her words were clearly directed at Inuko, who smiled.

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to them. But Inuko teases.

"This coming from the girl who bawled her eyes out at the end of our separation…."

"I-chan, shhhhhhhh, that's top secret!?" Irina looked at her in alarm. Then Inuko realised the presence coming from near her. It was Yuuto. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that I had never seen before. Kiba help a deep grudge against Excalibur. Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. And now it was right here in front of him. He must have been going crazy. Inuko excused herself for a bit and walked to him. She delivered a hard kick to his stomach. The action surprised everyone.

"Kiba, calm down. I don't appreciate such a face in the presence of ladies." She goes back to the girls. "Apologies, I just wanted to remove unpleasantries."

"Such a gentleman. You have changed, I-chan." Irina smiled. Inuko smiled back.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias continued to talk with the same attitude. Despite Excalibur in front of he, she is holding her ground! The girl with blue hair and a green mesh with scary eyes, Xenovia, continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori." Rias widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias also smirked at the name. Inuko lost her smile to that name.

"So that idiot is the acting up. Figures." Everyone was mildly surprised at how Inuko was referring to such a figure.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." Xenovia said that. "Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Rias's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." There were chills within Rias's eyes. She was quite pissed! An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive them if they formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Rias's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it. But Inuko wonders if that is all. "The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!" It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou." After hearing Xenovia, Rias softened her expression and took a breath.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Xenovia answered Rias's question,

"Acutally we were informed they will not come by order of our pope. Instead, we will have a backup that is here already. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias said it with an amazed voice. But Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Buchou's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…" After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"I know what it is." All the while Inuko was quiet, but now that she answered that she knew the 'secret weapon,' Xenovia couldn't keep still. Inuko smiled slightly. "I have no intention of telling what it is, it'll spoil the fun." Xenovia nods.

"Are you always like this, Inuko Kusanagi?"

"Nope, she used to be so cold and never smiled, Xenovia." Irina answered. "I was really surprised by the personality change."

"Time is mysterious~." Inuko teases.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it." Xenovia declined Rias's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in the Kusanagi house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…" Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?" Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so? Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you." As Xenovia approached Asia, Inuko karate chopped her head. She chides them.

"You should have gotten those orders. You are to not touch her." Their eyes widen.

"That's right. If we inflict harm to her, Xenovia, we would be excommunicated." Inuko smiled, happy that the precaution she made a long time ago was working.

"You don't want the "pope" to know that, right?" Inuko smiles, her aura started to show despite the smile. They started to feel chill. Stronger chill than what the devils felt when they saw Excalibur. "Also apologize; it is against basic human ettiquete to insult a person directly." They did so.

"I'm sorry."

"I too am sorry." Irina and Xenovia bowed to Asia.

"?!" The devils were all surprised at the turn of events. Inuko extended a hand.

"By the way, you have something for me."

"Eh?" Irina looked confused. Then remembers. "That's right, I forgot. It's because Mizuki-san wasn't there. I have a letter for the head of the Kusanagi family."

"She's in Switzerland, right now. And I'm pretty sure that the letter's for me, being temporary head and all."

"Well, okay." Irina pulled out an envelope. And Inuko opened the contents to give a quick read. She smiles.

"I understand." She tucks all but one letter away. "I give you my word that neither my master nor her servants will interfere.

"Inuko, what-" Inuko stops Rias from speaking.

"But as a Kusanagi, I'm tasked to help you with destroying the Excalibur swords." Xenovia scoffs

"Preposterous." She shows them the letter. They eyes went wide. Irina points to her in disbelief.

"You're our backup?!" Inuko just smiled. Everyone at the room was surprised.

"Yoroshku~!"

"Wait." Everyone looks to Yuuto who stood up clutching his stomach.

"Forget it, Kiba. I won't let you."

"Inu-kun, who is he?" Irina asked.

"A fool…."

"Fight me." Yuuto was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?" Yuuto smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

* * *

'Hmmmm. So how did it turn out like this?' Inuko thinks as she was standing at the place where they were practicing for the ball tournament. Yuuto was standing a bit away from her. And Shidou Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of them. Enveloping them and their surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start." Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked erotic…. You could see the curves of their bodies. Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana.

'Hmmmm, how DID it turn out like this….?' Inuko thinks back to the time.

_Flashback_

_While Inuko was gently reprimanding the two holy-sword wielders for their behavior and telling them she was their back-up, Yuuto came forward and made it worse. Rias also seemed troubled about keeping the situation under control because it was her servant who had started the fight. Then Xenovia made a suggestion. _

_"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai." Xenovia accepted Yuuto's challenge. Inuko sighs. _

_"Going by that logic, should I be participating as well."_

_"?!" All eyes, except Rias and Asia, were on Inuko. Irina remembers._

_"That's right. They were rumors of a first experimental success in that project. It can't be that you…."_

_"Yup, I was that success."Inuko smiled grimly. _

_"Kunasagi…." Yuuto couldn't believe that someone so close to the project was there._

_"So Kiba, will you be directing that hatred towards me as well. I don't care either way."_

_"Yes, please join this fight." Xenovia states. "I too want to see the strength of the person who had been successful in that project as well."_

_"Oh well, if a girl asks…."_

_End Flashback_

Xenovia also added that this battle wouldn't be reported to the Church. Apparently they understood our position a little bit, so they made it so that it wouldn't be a problem if it was not a fight for location was the place the ORC practiced for the ball tournament near the old school building. To avoid unnecessary damage and getting noticed by others, Akeno put up a barrier. With this they could fight a bit more recklessly.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!" Rias's warning reached them. Kiba ignored, but Inuko waved in compliance.

"…Are you laughing?" Inuko looks at Yuuto, who was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually has.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…." Inuko remember her conversation with Ddraig who had said something like lots of things will gather, being attracted to the power of a dragon. 'So this was necessary as well, huh….?'

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?" Yuuto didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her.

"Inuko Kusanagi-kun." Inuko face the one in front of her, Irina. "When I met the child that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked." She seemed really depressed. Inuko just shrugs her shoulders.

"What can I say, Iri-chan?" Inuko looks at her seriously. "It was necessary." Irina looked at her with a pitiful face. More like there was a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Inuko Kusanagi. No, I will call you Inu-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Inu-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!" Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at Inuko, who just keeps her cool.

"Alright, if this is how it's going to be I guess." Then she looks to Yuuto and Xenovia who had drawn their sword. And back at Irina who had her sword ready. "But I won't just activate my Sacred Gear."

"?" Inuko's gauntlet forms.

[Form 1: Twice Critical]

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…" Inuko also pulls out a large hand sized cruxific from her jacket. Irina was surprised. "Inuko, you're a Christian too?!" Inuko almost fell over.

"Does this look like a cross?!"

"Yes." Inuko sighs at the question. Then she grips the top half of the cross and pulled. The spectators were surprised at seeing her draw a katana.

"….." then she facepalms herself. "I'm so gonna get lectured." Then takes a stance. "Oh well, to make it balance, a 4 all around sword duel."

"I won't lose!"

CLASH!

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!" Inuko was sad that his mind was so consumed by hatred. She had to stop it.

"Time out, Iri-chan." She made a time-out gesture. And walked to the fight of Xenovia and Yuuto. With exact precision, she executed a long range wind kick on Yuuto and he went flying out of the barrier. But she wasn't done. Inuko pulled out some ofuda and threw it to that direction. They turned to energy chains and bound Yuuto. He tried to break free but it was in vein.

"?!"

"Why did you stop my fight?" Xenovia asks.

"You would have been the victor either way. He is too consumed with hatred, and he can't see ahead. I can relate that you can lose yourself to it completely." She snaps her fingers and the chains send a high voltage of lightning through Kiba. He falls, unconscious. "To save his soul, I have to do necessary steps like this. Annoying…." Then she turns her attention back to the two holy-sword weilders. "Forget the defect, wouldn't you both prefer to fight the first success?" Xenovia and Irina readied their stance.

"True, I want to see just how great the first sempai was."

"Great ready, Inu-kun!" Xenovia and Irina rushed in slashing towards her. Inuko just smiled while dodging the blades. They tried again, only to meet the air. Inuko was too fast and dogded and parried in a way she was dancing. In the middle of this fight, Koneko called out:

"…Please be careful. Inuko-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women she touches."

"Now why did you say that, Koneko-chan? I was going to secretly do it too." Inuko complains to Koneko's statement.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Those are harsh words Koneko-chan. I'm the ally of all women." Inuko looks away. "I just love them a little too much…."

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!" Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Praying won't save me. Nor will it change my current personality. But Nee-chan told me to learn this technique."

"…You are the worst." Koneko's verbal jabs again.

"Inu-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Inu-san. But…"

"Asia, put those thoughts away."

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed." Xenovia said it while making a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you all taking it a little out of proportion?" Inuko says while jumping over the girls. Eventually...

"We got you!"

"Prepare yourself!" Irina and Xenovia brought their blades down. Inuko smiles and drops her sword.

CATCH CATCH

…..And catches the two bades with her bare hands. A normal devil wouldn't have done such a thing. But Inuko didn't even seem fazed that she was holding two holy sword. In fact, Irina and Xenovia couldn't even get their blades from her.

"How….?" Irina was surprised that Inuko was touching their blades and nothing was happening to her.

"My weapon is a mass of detruction. Before that, it is a holy sword, something harmful to devils. How….How are you holding it?"

"It's simple." Inuko replies as she throws the swords at a distance. "I'm a Kusanagi." Then she lightly taps them on the shoulder. She snaps her fingers.

STRIP….

Their clothes blew away, even their underwear. Inuko smiles while admiring the bodies of holy maidens.

"Thank you, God." She mockly prays.

"No!"

"You are truly the worst."

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!" Irina shouts while covering her body. Inuko shakes her head, and take out two ofudas. She throws them to the girls.

"Thanks for the eye candy." The ofudas changed themselves into their old clothes. "Your fighting style isn't that bad. But you are lacking something, which will be your downfall."

"And that is?" Xenovia asks

"I'm not telling. That's something you'll have to figure out." The match was over. Akeno unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over. "Remember I'm just your backup. I will continue what you two did not, so be careful."

"It is assuring and disspointing when it is you that is our backup."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Xenovia."

"I will tell you one thing, sempai. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

"I already know that. We will meet eventually."

"I see…." Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Inu-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen." Irina held her cross and winked at Inuko. She then left the scene.

"No thanks." Inuko calls out, thinking about her imminent lecture from Mizuki. "I'm already going to be judged."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Asis put her hands on top of Inuko's to try to heal any wounds, but there was none.

"I'm good." Inuko replies. "I showed you a cool side of me, Asia. Impressed?"

"H-Hai. Arigato." Inuko smiles as she pets her.

"You are a member of my household. Any insult you take is damage to my family. So don't worry."

"…You are really impressive, Inuko-sempai." Koneko said it while massaging her shoulders. "…But please keep that technique in check."

"I'll try my best~." Inuko says it in a voice that means she will do the opposite.

"Hold on! Yuuto!" Inuko looks to see Rias stopping Yuuto from leaving. After Asia healing him, he was grunting and being all angry. "I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…" Yuuto then looks to Inuko. "Kusanagi-kun. I detest you for being that person so many years ago."

"I thought so. You were alive…." Inuko thinks back to those eyes she saw among the piles many years ago.

"If you get in my way again, I will kill you. I promise." After saying that Yuuto disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?" Inuko couldn't stand Rias's sad face. This was enough. Time to put her plan into action.

* * *

Sona could hear the familiar steps. She smiles.

BANG

Inuko kicks the doors again.

"So-tan~. I need a favor."

"Will you stop that?! You're going to break that door." Inuko ignores Saji and grabs him.

"Loan me this guy."

"Eh?"

"What for, Inuko?" Sona asks, perplexed. Inuko just smiles like a kid.

"Secret~!"

"Does this have something to do with those two from the Church?"

"Maybe~…." Sona sighs, then asks one last question.

"Is it for your work as a Kusanagi?"

"Yes." Inuko answers seriously.

"…." She looks at her for a moment then waves them off. "Take him them."

"Kaichou!"

"Be sure to accept your punishment later, Saji."

"What?!"

* * *

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for needing me?" The next day off. Saji was in front of the train station. He seemed listless.

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?" The one who was holding onto Inuko's shirt and wasn't letting go was Koneko. Inuko met her by coincidence when she was on my way to meet Saji in front of the train station. Inuko tried tried to run away, but she couldn't run from such a cute girl so easily. Besides she might tell Rias that she was planning something. And she didn't need that. She coughed once, and told both of them.

"We're going to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs." Not only Saji, but Koneko-chan also became really shocked that they had circle eyes.

* * *

Author's note: Apologies for the bad fight scenes. I tried as best as I could.


	28. Book 3 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hum Hum Hum~" Nina was humming away as she walked off. She was taking the time to walk her two companions: two white and black German Shepherd dogs on their leashes. "Aren't we lucky we finally got those collars fixed, Shirahime, Kurohime?"

""Raar"" The two dogs, actually dragound, woofs in reply. They appearance and voice were in illusion created by the collars they had, specially tailored by Inuko for their outside they stopped. In front of them was a black cloacked individual. Shirahime and Kurohime grownled and bared their fangs at the individual.

"….." Nina's sword floated in front of her. "You are the enemy, aren't you?"

"I am your executioner." The cloaked figure jumps up. Shirahime and Kurohime deativativated their own collars and jumped as well. But the figure dodged their magical and physical attacked. Pulling out a sword, they aimed for Nina.

CLANG

And the sword was deflected by a scythe.

"Seika-neechan….." Nina stared in wonder as the maid had saved her with her scythe.

"Get back, Nina-sama." Nina nods and runs to the side. Shirahime and Kurohime got into stance again. "You two, protect Nina-sama." They obeyed and ran to the child's side. The maid smiled menacingly. "I'm surprised to see you, my former younger sister Mira Tsurugi." The figure smirked as she jumped back pulled off her hood, freeing her long brown hair. "Did you want to die that badly?"

"Why no, onee-sama." Mira smiles. "I've come to kill that girl. She is the first among many girls who will die for association with my true love." Seika eyes went full violet. The hydra aura emerged.

"Two things I will let you know well: You will never harm Nina-sama. And lastly." She charges, scythe ready. "Inuko-sama is mine!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else:

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!" Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko held onto him and didn't let him go. When Inuko suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, Koneko thought about it and agreed.

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?" Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately. And Koneko caught him.

"Kusanagi! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!" Saji argued while crying. Inuko sighs at this. She was expecting this.

"I'm not doing this because of my group. This is work for my family. Didn't I confirm it with So-tan?" She explains. "Saji think about this: You can help us and get punished by Kaichou. Or you can run away now and get punished by her 200 times worse than if you help us."

"200 times worse…." Saji pales and cries "Either way I'm still going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!" He ponts to her accusingly. "Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

"I definitely know So-tan." Inuko says. "But I still need you, no, that is to say, Vritra." She taps on him. "You can hear me, right?"

[…es…n.] was the fragmented reply.

"Time is of the essence. I would have preferred not to use the weakest, but Vritia is still a Dragon King." Inuko explains. "Saji, if you help, I guarantee you that all of Vritra's parts will come to you at once."

"Huh?"

[…kay…]

"Koneko-chan, you know that Kiba and I are victims of the "Holy-sword Project," but Kiba also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur, right?" Koneko-chan nodded at my question. "When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this: 'The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels.'So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right." Koneko nods "…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?"

"Yes, and no."

"?"

"The person who will break those swords will be Nina."

"?!"

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You want us to help retrieve the swords, so that your imouto can break them." Saji didn't get it. They were walking some way where Inuko led them.

"She possesses [Infinite Wing]. Even you should know what that is."

"Isn't that the most powerful yet useless Longinus?!"

"Wow, it really had such a name…."

[Poor Avalon….] Ddraig comments.

"In actuality, I could deal with this myself. But, I thought that just in the off chance, I may need backup. However, you can leave, Koneko-chan. Saji-chi. You can also run away if it gets dangerous. I shouldn't really force you because this is Kusanagi work. Not really devil's work." Saji makes a break for it. Koneko prevents him.

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Saji-chi." Inuko chides him lightly. "This is your chance to impress So-tan."

"Uwaaaaaa! Nooooooooo! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed! If not by them, by Kaichou!?"

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade." Koneko said it to me with eyes filled with strength. Inuko smiles and pets her.

"Good girl."Her feelings towards comrades are very strong. Twenty minutes after getting to town, they easily found them.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!" The two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting." Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't." The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!" The two of them started arguing again. Inuko sighs and went to them.

"Hi, you two." They were surprised at first, but since they were weak from hunger, Inuko easily grabbed them by the collar and dragged them off somewhere. "Ok, we've got these two. Let's go to my place."

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!" Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food Nina had prepared. As Inuko was dragging them, she told Koneko to get her cell phone and call Nina to prepare a feast. Saji was scared if Rias was there, but Nina informed him that she and Asia were out finding Yuuto.

"Eat up, eat up. There's plenty more." Nina was happy. She was happy that there were people, just like her Nii-chan promise, to come and join them in a meal. Inuko stopped her eating and noticed something.

"Imouto, did you encounter someone?" She saw that something was off. Nina nods.

"Uh-huh. But Seika-neechan stopped them."

"Seika-nee did?" the maid appears and whispers something to her ear and gives her some papers. She saw red for a moment. Koneko saw that and gripped her sleeve, remembering how frightening she was when her eyes were red. "I'm okay. Don't' worry, Koneko-chan."

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a devil." Xenovia said.

"Actually, imouto is not a devil. So you should be thanking her because she cooked for us."

"Is that so? Then I thank you, young one." Xenovia grabbed the little girl's hands and prays to her.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to this young child."

""Auu!"" Inuko just smiles in mirth when she sees Koneko and Saji got a headache from that prayer. The prayer didn't seem to affect her.

"Try not to do that too often. You have devils in your presence."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina smiled with a cute face. These two look like a bishoujo if you look at them normally. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?" Inuko went straight to the point.

"I want to destroy the Excaliburs for you."

"?!"

"You can take the credit for all I care." Inuko continues. "But I want to help in destroying Excalibur."

"Why?" Xenovia asks. Inuko points to Nina.

"You are aware of [Infinite Wing], aren't you? Nina possesses it."

"Isn't that the Longinus that is completely useless unless the possessor owns an extremely pure heart?"

"And you don't think Nina is extremely pure?" Both girls looked at Nina, who looked back at them. Suddenly they were overcome with the urge to hug the child and protect her from the evils of the world. "Snap out of it." They did.

"_Ahem_. Well what would breaking the Excaliburs do for her?"

"[Infinite Wing] is resurrecting sword Longinus that brings back to life weapons it shatter. For now, Nina can only shatter swords. This resurrected sword become soldier for her binding." Inuko explains, then looks grim. "Seika-nee had just informed me that she encountered a cloaked individual with an Excalibur who tried to kill Nina."

"?!"

"I want her to have an Excalibur soul to protect her against that individual."

"Nii-chan, I'm okay. I don't need protecting. I'm on par with you." Nina says, surprising Koneko and Saji. They knew just that Inukow as powerful. For Nina to say she was on par with her must be truly frightening. Inuko hugs her.

"I know that and you know that." Inuko pets her. "But you are still young and have a great future ahead. I'm not omnipotent. I've already died many times. But I want to keep you safe. I want you to at least have someone by your side when I cannot."

"…" Nina thinks about it for a while.

"I too am in agreement with the devil." Xenovia states. "If she can destroy one sword, then we can leave her with one that may protect her. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"I'm pretty sure that the higher ups will know, given that I was assigned to be your backup."

"Good point."

"….Okay." Nina nods, seeing the benefits of this. "I'll do it. I'll shatter it good and save that soul."

'Shatter….Now I get it.' Inuko smiles, remembering her dream. 'So this is what it meant.'

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Inu-kun, she's still a devil, you know?" Irina raised an objection.

"I want to repay the child Nina for her meal, not the devil Inuko Kusanagi." Xenovia states. "She is but a child, and already someone who is using the Excalibur for evil is threatening her life. I cannot stand by and see this happen."

"Then we are in agreement?" Xenovia thrusts her hands.

"We are in agreement." And they shake hands.

'Now one two things left to do.'

* * *

Inuko had excused herself from the table for a bit to make a quick call. She dialed a certain number.

"Noire, good that I got you. I want you and Uni to come over."

_"Why, something happened, daddy?"_

_"Is that father?"It was Vert._

_"I want to talk to pops." Neptune lunges for the phone._

_"Let me talk to papa first."Blanc walked over._

_BAM CRASH BAM_

A fight was happening for a while before Noire got back on the phone.

"It's about your student. He's having revenge issues and I thought you'd want to save him. I'll give you my blessings now so you can transform when need be."

_"We're on out way."_ The line went dead.

'Now only one more thing….'

* * *

"…I understand the situation." Yuuto put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. Inuko called him to a family restaurant. Everyone came, even Nina and Seika. The familiars were guarding the house.

"I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba." When she said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving Nina permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were an "exiled-devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare." Yuuto and Xenovia glared at each other. Inuko sighs and karate chops them.

CHOP CHOP

"No fighting in front of a child."

""….Sorry."" they apologize.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs." Yuuto sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously." He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?" Yuuto looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the fallen-angels side."

"On the fallen-angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Yuuto took interest and asked Xenovia. But Inuko answered instead.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"." She takes a bite of her omurice. "I was going to tell you about it, but you were too preoccupied."

"…If I go after fallen-angels, then can I reach him…" Yuuto's eye had the color of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him. "Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

'!'Everyone became surprised, except the Kusanagi siblings, who had just ordered some fried shrimps.

"You saw Freed, didn't you?" Inuko asks. "Seika had informed me, he was seen skulking around here still." She touched his shoulder, and he winced in pain. She took out an ofuda and place it on the location to heal him. "No wonder I smelled the scent of a holy sword around you."

"Yes. I'm sorry to have kept it."

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"And then, we sent someone to deal with him and we never heard from him since."

"That would be me." Irina and Xenovia's eyes were on Inuko. "I castrated him that time and let him go as per the orders were to not kill him and set an example. When he showed up again, I went ahead and cut off one of his arms. Then he ran off like a chicken."

"When he fought me again, he had two arms again." Yuuto informed.

"So he either went ahead and regrew that arm, which is a painful procedure. Or he cheated and did the alchemy thing to make an artificial arm." Inuko muses.

"Either way, Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time." Xenovia said it with hatred. "Anyway let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number." Koneko looks at the number.

"Isn't this Inuko-sempai's house number?"

"That is correct. We've decided to stay at your residence, Inuko Kusanagi. Even if you are a devil." Xenovia looks at Nina. "We must repay this child for the meal. We will be guarding her at all times until this passes." Inuko shrugs.

"I don't mind. The guest rooms are always available. I just hope you don't mind that there are two other devils in the house."

"Don't worry, Inu-kun." Irina gives a thumbs up. "We won't be too much trouble."

'That means they intend to cause trouble in the first place…'

"Then that's it then. We shall go on ahead, farewell everyone, and you as well, "Sekiryutei" Inuko Kusanagi." Xenovia got up after saying that.

"You know how to get back, right?"

"Don't worry, Inu-kun. We'll see you later." Irina says while giving her a wink. They sent the two of them off, and we all gave out a deep breath.

"…Inuko-kun. Why did you do this? I did promise that I would kill you if you interfered." Kiba asks quietly.

"…..I see myself in you."

"?!"

"Or at least my old self." Inuko emphasizes. "I was also a person living on revenge." She closed her eyes for a bit for the story. "A family had done me a great cruelty. I was tortured in many possible ways." She unbuttoned a bit of her shirt to show come of her scars. "One thousand, six hundred, and seventy four surguries were done to me to create the perfect assassin. In the peak of it all, I lost someone very dear to me." Her eyes started to turn red. "There were so many times I wished for their deaths."

"…" Yuuto now realized compared to him, Inuko had suffered greater.

"But I had to give it up."

"Why?" Inuko looks to Nina who was enjoying her parfait.

"For her." Was the simple answer. "My vengeance would cost me her, and I couldn't pay that price. Nina had done me no wrong. And she would be sad if I had continued." Then turns to Yuuto again. "Just like me, you have people who would be sad to see you go around in a rampage. I'm not just looking out for you, Kiba, I look out for everyone. You are my comrades, and I look out for your best interests. Even if I will be hated in the end. It's better that I use this plan than you becoming an "exiled", right?" Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Then Koneko spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared." Koneko put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on everyone here. "…I will help you…that's why please don't go." Nina joins in the conversation.

"I don't know you that well, Yuuto -san." She starts then clicks the parfait glass with her spoon. "But it's like this: If you miss even one ingredient, the parfiat doesn't taste good. Like a partfait, you are important to the Gremory group, completing the greatness." Yuuto seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan and Nina-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Inuko-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur." Inuko smiles, then remembers.

"Watch out though. There is one person who must never be defeated, even if they do possess the Excalibur."

"Why is that?" Yuuto asks.

"Because that person is my prey." Seika answers while looking intently at her butter knife. "That person is mine. Understand, Yuuto Kiba?"

"Yes, ma'am." Inuko claps off the atmosphere.

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur!"

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?" Saji asked while he put his hand up. "I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

"…Let's talk a bit." Yuuto then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords. "…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God." Yuuto told us his story. They listened to him silently. Yuuto somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba who managed to escape, met Buchou who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here. "I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur." Then he looks at Inuko. "Inuko-kun. I'm sorry that I had said such words to you. While we were suffering, you too were suffering differently but still painfully like us. We had seen you when you were in the chambers. The only alive. The one looked at our bodies as we were dumped away in a dark cellar. But you were suffering too. I'm very sorry for my ignorance." Inuko closes her eyes for a bit before opening them.

"Yuuto-kun." Yuuto was surprised at the change in address. "When this is all over, I need to show you a place that is important. Is that alright?" Kiba was confused at the change in topic but nods.

"Hai…."

"Uuuuuuu…sob…" Everyone looked to see who was crying. Saji was crying. He took Kiba's hand and said, "Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!" Look at how Saji is talking. "To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!" then he started acting shy. "Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!" Then he starts talking with glittering eyes. "My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

BOOM

"Saji-chi….." All could see Inuko was seeing red. "What are you saying in front of So-tan's in-laws…..?"

"Eep…." He forgot about that because of the confessions. But just as the inferno came, it went.

"Go for it."

"Excuse me?"

"Go for it." Inuko repeats. "But So-tan will never give you the time of day."

"What are you saying, Kusanagi?! Are you encouraging me or shooting me down."

"Take it how you will." Inuko replies. "But So-tan is too busy with her planning to even consider you as a boyfriend."

"What planning?" Saji never knew his Kaichou was planning anything.

"So-tan wants me to impregnate her and marry her."

"…!" Saji stared. "You are a girl right, Kusanagi?" Inuko touched her own chest.

"Pretty sure I still am."

"Then how-?!" Seika, Nina and Inuko answered.

"""We're Kusanagis."""

"I don't get it!" Yuuto and Koneko just laughed.


	29. Book 3 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days has passed since then. When Rias and Asia came home that day, they were shocked to see the two holy sword weilders. Inuko stopped Rias from trying to kill them, stating that they were guests. Irina and Xenovia reinforced that they were Nina's guests, and Nina had agreed with them. They promised not to cause any ruckuses and such, and Rias grudgingly accepted. Inuko, not wanting to see her master and her friend sad, promised Rias and Asia that as long as Irina and Xenovia were in the house, they could sleep and take a bath together, which led them to wish those Church girls stayed longer. She had already informed them of her duties with the girls as part of Kusanagi. Rias couldn't do nothing but consent since she wasn't in devil business mode, but Kusanagi business mode, but was worried nonetheless. Every day the four of them; Inuko, Yuuto, Koneko and Saji searched for the Excalibur. Of course any leads came to nothing. The opponent would escape the last minute. Seika was also dispatched to search for anything. Needless to say, a lot of Kusanagi resources, known and unknown, were being used in this. Mizuki even called to tell them that while she was not there yet (meaning she was coming back), Inuko had full liberations to anything that could help in securing Nina a suitable sword spirit.

"You have a serious face lately, Ise." Motohama said while fixing the position of his glasses.

"I do? I guess it's because I'm wondering what will be dinner tonight."

"Is it that? Food? Or were you thinking about groping Rias-senpai's boobs or Himejima-senpai's boobs?"

"I always have a hard time choosing that every day, Motohama. By the way, in terms of size, Buchou wins. Buchou also wins in terms of fullness. But in terms of softness Akeno-san wins… No, Buchou has more meat but Akeno-san's ones has good balance with the oppai and the areola. So it reminds me of something like Yamato Nadeshiko! In terms of having fun, groping Buchou wins. But Akeno-san's boobs are also big."

"If you keep on doing that, you are going to get killed by senpai's worshipers one day, you know? There are many of them at this school."

"Motohama… They would get killed by Seika-nee if they tried."

"…You're right."

PINCH.

There was someone pinching on Inuko's cheek. It's Asia. She seemed like she was in a really bad mood.

"Ahia-khan vhat ar yu duong?"

"…" Asia was pinching her cheek without saying a word. But it did seem like Asia, because she wasn't pinching me hard.

"Damn it! Inuko, you Ero-daiou! You have violated the Occult Research Club! And not only that, but you also receive that kind of treatment from Asia-chan! Nooooooo!" Matsuda was spitting out his anger while holding his head down.

"…We know, Inuko. Apparently you link your arms with Rias-senpai and Asia-chan after your club activity, don't you? Are you trying to go home while having two flowers in your arms? You should get blown away to a different dimension and get melted by slimy monsters."

"I can't do nothing about it. They seemed adamant to link arms with me."

"Die!"

"By the way, Inuko. What are you going to do about the plan for karaoke and bowling?" Motohama asked after he reverted to his usual self. They were planning to play for half a day during the next weekend with the three of us, Asia, and Kiryuu. They had also invited Koneko and Kiba. Asia and Kiryuu were coming. Surprisingly, Koneko was eager to come as well.

"Asia-chan and Kiryuu are going. So is Koneko-chan."

"Uooooooooo! Asia-chan and Toujou Koneko-chan! I can put my tension up with this!" Matsuda shouted. Inuko just smiles at his simplicity, knowing full well she was way up in ranks.

SMACK!

There was someone who smacked Matsuda on the head. It was the girl with glasses, Kiryuu.

"I'm sorry for going as well." She made an unpleasant face.

"I'm happy you're going, Kiryuu." Inuko quips.

"Oh thank you, great Kusanagi-sama. This Kiryuu is very grateful for such words." Kiryuu praises.

"Fu. You are just an extra of Asia-chan. We already have a person wearing glasses, and that's Motohama. Well it's alright."

"What's with that attitude, Matsuda? Don't put me in the same group as that perverted glasses. He will just taint our group."

"This woman! Motohama's glasses are special because it can calculate the BWH of girls! He's different from you!" But Kiryuu just smirked after hearing Matsuda.

"Did you actually think that he is the only one with that ability?"

"!" The two felt uneasy! Kiryuu then looked down at their crotch!

"Hmm I see, I see." Motohama and Matsuda hid their crotches with their hands. After looking at their reactions, Kiryuu's glasses shone.

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference."

"I almost this girl had that frightening ability." Inuko states.

"It's a shame you don't have one, Kusanagi."

"I like being a girl, Kiryuu. Besides….." Inuko grins as she stetches her fingers. "There are more than one way to pleasure a woman."

"Good for you then, Asia."

"?" Asia became confused with Kiryuu's words. You don't have to tell her those kinds of things!

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Kusanagi…" Inuko shuts her mouth.

"Let's not teach her anything useless for now, Kiryuu~."

"Anyway. Then everyone except Kiba-kun is going, right?" Kiryuu changed her attitude quickly after she realised that she couldn't continue this conversation. Inuko disagress.

"No, I will try to make Kiba come as well somehow. He did say he would come as well before."

* * *

After school on the same day. They gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The robes were something Xenovia loaned them. Inuko actually sewed some symbols inside them to hide their presence and increase their powers at the same time. The crosses they were wearing were fakes, except Inuko's. She was wearing rosaries on her arms and the katana cruxifix, which was also called Kusanagi, on her neck. They walked around town in these clothes. They walked mainly in places where there weren't any people.

"Fuu. No progress today as well." Saji said as if he lost interest. Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy.

"Not exactly." Inuko looks at a distance.

"…Inuko-sempai…Yuuto-senpai." Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something.

HEART BEAT.

"Look up!" Saji shouted. When they looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KACHIN!

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash. Inuko smiled.

"Freddy!"

"Shit…! Is that voice you, you bitch of a Kusanagi!? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your dragon power increased? Is it alright to kill you now?" But Inuko ignored his tirade, and stared happily at the sword. Before anyone knew it, she passed him.

SLASH

And the arm that held the holy sword fell.

"SHIIIIITTTTTTT?!"

"You had Rapidly. Good." Inuko stares admiringly at the sword she was holding, then look boringly a bit to the fallen arm. "So it was fake, Oh well."

"Why?!" Freed shouted. "WHY?! I had an Excalibur. I couldn't lose. What's more, It was Excalibur Rapidly! I shouldn't have lost in speed?!" Inuko ignored him.

"I got the sword now. I'm going home." Inuko walks off. Freed was getting crazy.

"You BITCH?!" He charges at her.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain! Get out of my way?!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his hidden blessed dagger, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his dagger, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Thank you!" Kiba rushed in. He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!" Freed seemed to have forgotten about the Excalibur Inuko took and focused on Yuuto.

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor." Then there was the voice of another person. When the group looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there. Inuko recognizes him.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?" The others were shocked at Freed's words.

"…Balba Galilei!" Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am." The old man admitted it normally.

"Hello, Balba Galilei." Inuko greets with distain.

"Hoho, the first success."

"I'm surprised. You remembered me."

"You were my crowning achievement. I can't forget that." Then Balba looks to Freed. "Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You lost the holy-sword perfectly as well to the first success." Before he spoke more, Inuko rushed to him to deliver a killing kick.

CLANG

Her boots were deflected by another holy sword. The user was looking excited at seeing Inuko.

"My true love!" Everyone who heard that was shocked in their system. Inuko backed away a great distance. "Ah after so many years, we meet like this. Truly, we are meant to be together." Inuko looks at her with no emotion.

"…." She speaks "Who are you?"

"Ufufufu. Playing that dumb game again with your Mira-neechan. No matter" She gets her sword ready. "Today is the day I will make you mine."

"Freed, use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the dagger blade. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!" Freed's dagger had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gones

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!" Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!" There was someone who went past Inuko with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Inu-kun, emergency!"

"Irina! What happened?!" Irina was also here as well. Ooooh! The partner's of our cooperation were here!

"I'm sorry, Inu-chan." Irina looks was grim. "We were walking with her, but….They took Nina."

"?!" Inuko looked in great shock. "Nina…..?"

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!" Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. It was an item used for escaping. "Old-man Balba! Bitchy Mira! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"No way. I'm not leaving without my true love!" Balba held her back.

"There's no other way, Mira."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and devils!" Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH

The light covered the whole area and blinded their eyes! By the time we regained their sight, Freed, Mira and Balba were gone.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!" Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!" Kiba joined them and ran off.

"…" Inuko was shell shocked, but she still had her duties. "I must go…" Then she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome." She turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Inuko. What's the meaning of this? Explain." Rias and Sona were standing there with serious faces. Saji turned blue. But Inuko was still holding a face that was lost.

* * *

"…You two…" Rias didn't have a pleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead. After the incident with Freed, Rias and Sona took the three of them, Inuko, Saji, and Koneko, to the nearby park. Then they were forced to do seiza in front of the fountain. Inuko sat a good distance because her body refused to let go of the holy sword in her hands

"Saji. I know you were doing something with Inuko. But to think you were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…" Sona was also talking to Saji with a cold expression. Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous. He must have been truly scared.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes….." Inuko answered, still lifeless.

"Inuko…..what wrong?" Sona had never seen Inuko like this.

"…They took Nina."

"?!" The two great devil were shocked at this news. Inuko looks about to cry when she bows to them, forehead to the floor.

"Please punish us later. I'm begging you now." She looks up and they can see she was freely crying. "We have to save Nina now!? Please?!"

"Inuko, wha-?"

"I've been having her dreams." She cries out. "She's going to get killed!?"

"?!"

* * *

When the other members of Sona's peerage and Akeno arrive, Inuko had finally calmed down to explain what she meant.

"When a Kusanagi dreams another Kusanagi's dream, it is a sign of that Kusanagi's imminent death." She starts her story. "I've been having her dreams a few days before the Ball tournament. I would be her surrounded by sword. Swords….. I didn't understand at first until Irina and Xenovia came. Since Nina hadn't had those dreams, I knew I would be the key player in all this."

"…" Rias was silent then asks. "How many days does she have left?"

"The range is five to six days after the dream ends."

"And when has the dream ended?" Sona asks.

"…" She didn't want to remember. "Four days ago."

"?!" That only gave them about a day or two days to find Nina and hopefully the others as well.

"Why did you tell us this?"

"Because I can't have Nina finding out from your expressions." Inuko answers. "Nina is very good at observation. I couldn't let her know. Normally, you can't stop fate, you can only see it and accept it. My fate was to die that day we met, Buchou." Inuko looks at Rias when she said that. "And I accepted that. But I wanted to break that fate of hers, even if it meant punishment by you or Sona or the gods, I didn't care. She must not die this young…." She stands up only to be pushed down by Rias.

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Hopefully when we find him, we find Nina as well. Let's go to them with the rest of the club members when they are found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Don't worry, Inuko-kun. We'll find them." Akeno reassure as she spread her wings and goes to join the search as well.

"….Understood." Inuko nods, knowing she couldn't do nothing. Time was her enemy, but she can't do nothing at the moment. Then the tension died down.

"Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…" Koneko told her true feelings. Rias looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes." Koneko nodded her head, while Inuko looked at a distance.

"…I didn't care. But…" She looks and Rias and bows. "I am sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou." Koneko bowed her head as well.

SLAP! SLAP!

Saji was getting his butt spanked!

"We will deal with it when it comes. But for now, looks like you need to reflect on your behaviour."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

SLAP! SLAP!

Sona was covering her hand with demonic-power. He was getting spanked with that hand! It seemed quite painfull. The other peerage members were just covering their mouths in laughter. But Inuko couldn't laugh. She was worrying too much.

HUG.

Rias pulled them to her and hugged them.

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…" She said it with a gentle voice while she patted me and Koneko's head.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

SLAP! SLAP!

It looked like Saji's spanking wasn't going to end anytime soon. Looks like making Kaichou pregnant and marrying her is really far away.

"Inuko." Buchou calls her out of her reverie. "Don't worry. This is you we're talking about. You will break that fate, and we wil find Yuuto." Inuko could only nod.

"That's right. Because I am me."

* * *

By the time Rias and Inuko arrived home, the sun was setting, it was almost night time. They parted ways with Koneko along our way home. She was apologizing to Rias until she left. But she seemed like she didn't regret it. Inuko was till listless, like there was no life in her.

""We are back."" When they took their shoes off and were about to walk the hallway, they saw Seika in seiza position. She was about to perform seipuku, when Inuko swiffly grabs her hands and hugs. Seika hugs back, finally showing her tears. It seems she was holding back as well. When she calmed down, she took the Excalibur Rapidly from Inuko and reported about the familiars. The one who took Nina was a high caliber fallen angel. Shirahime and Kurohime didn't stand a chance and were now resting in Inuko's room with Hitohime looking after them. As Seika talks, she led them to to the dining room, into the kitchen. Inuko was mildly surprised at the sight.

"Asia-chan!" Asia was wearing an apron. But there was something off. Inuko's eyes widen in realization to the sight of the bare skin.

"…A friend of mine in our class told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… It's e…embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…" Asia said it with a red face.

DRIP

There was blood coming out of Inuko's nose. Seika rushed to get tissues.

"Asia-chan… Who told you this?"

"Yes, my friend Kiryuu-san. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold… Aauu…"

'Kiryuu….' The inner anger was prevailing.

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that." Rias said with a regretful voice. "Asia you can become a real devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous devil!" Rias smirked and Asia replied with a troubled face and teary eyes.

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move." Rias turned around and left the scene quickly.

"Going by the flow, shall I do it as well?" Seika asks while handing the tissues.

"No, stop her." Seika goes to do as told.

"Ummm, what's going on? I don't understand the situation…" Inuko put my hand on Asia's shoulder while blood dripped from my nose.

"Asia. Yeah, it looks good on you. I will just say that for now. Thank you. Thank you very much." she thanked her a couple of times. Asia looked shy as well.

"I heard what happened from Akeno-san and Seika-san. I thought this would cheer you up." Inuko was surprised that there was a purpose thatn erotism in this. "Inu-san, you can do it. I believe we will save them." Asia said it with a small trembling voice while hugging her.

"Thank you, Asia-chan." Inuko hugged back, not caring if she was touching the exposed back.

"Forgive me, Inuko-sama. I couldn't stop her." Seika came and apologized.

"Inuko! I have also worn it!" When she turned around to Rias's voice….

NOSE-BLEED!

More blood came out of her nose! Rias appeared in an even more erotic apron than Asia's! The apron JUST covered the important parts. It's something that you can JUST understand that it's an apron!

"Now Asia. We will start cooking with must make sure to get the Kusanagi flavor correctly."

"Y…yes." Both of them stood in the kitchen… But it was basically nude from behind… More blood came out. By now, Seika had put in a blood drip on her arm.

'Are they trying to comfort me? Or kill me by blood loss?!"

* * *

That night, Rias, Asia and Inuko also slept together. Seika joined in, but on a separate futon. But both Rias and Inuko woke up because of an enormous pressure. They jumped off the bed, Rias stood by the window, and Inuko getting the Excalibur at the corner. Asia also got up after feeling something. Seika was already ready with her scythe. When they looked down from the window, there was someone looking up…

"…Freddy!" The one who had a sickening and evoking smirk was the white haired priest, Freed. He waved his hands at us.

"…A fallen angel." Rias said it with a voice filled with hatred and clicked her fingers. She instantly got into her uniform and opened the room's door.

"Yaho! Kusanagi bitch. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point." Inuko didn't care if she was in her pajamas. She jumped out of the window and tried to kick him. He dodged and Inuko made a huge crater.

"Freddy, where's Nina?" He just shook his shoulder with a laugh, ignoring the question. Then Inuko sensed that pressure and looked up. Rias also seemed like she noticed something and looked up as well. There was someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him. It was a…fallen-angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. One, two, three… He had 10 black wings. It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He smirked after seeing Rias and Inuko.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit." Then he turns his attention to Inuko. "I see that you are a devil now, former Great King Lucifer. Raynare and the others seemed to have failed at such a simple mission…"

"So it was you….." Inuko eyes turned red, her fangs elongated and her breathe was fire.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

"This is a gift." He then threw the person he was carrying at Inuko who caught it.

CATCH.

It was Irina! She was covered in blood! She was breathing heavily! Her whole body was covered in wounds!

"Irina!" Even though Inuko called her, she reacted painfully and didn't respond.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two." Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Kiba and Xenovia escaped.

"Asia!" Inuko put Irina on the ground, and made Asia heal her. There was a green light coming out of Asia's body, which covered Irina. Irina's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently. She didn't have her Excalibur. Kokabiel continued to talk.

"I wouldn't do something stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad." Rias glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?" Kokabiel answered Rias's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

"If you do something like that, the War between God, fallen-angels and devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?" Rias made a sound with her tongue. It was proof that she was really pissed.

"…You battle-freak." Rias said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily. Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." What Freed took out was an Excalibur. He had one of them in each hand. It seems he got a new arm again.

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on the left is "Excalibur Mimic" I took from the girl over there! The bitchy Mira still has that "Excalibur Transparency," but I get it off her soon. I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. But I should be getting that "Excalibur Rapidly" back from you bitch! Hyaa! Then I will become the first person in the World to be in possession of so many Excaliburs! I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!" Freed laughed as if he found it really funny. Then stops and stares at Inuko. "And this time, you can't stop me, Kusanagi bitch." Inuko was growling now.

"Where's Nina?!" She shouts. Kobakiel scoffs.

"She will be participating in Balba's holy-sword research. After that Mira will kill her." Inuko was losing it now. "The research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan." So Kokabiel and Balba are together.

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?" Rias asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

FLASH!

Freed took out an item to blind us! Our sight was taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed were gone!

"Inuko! We are going to the school!"

"Yes!" A big battle against the leader of the fallen-angels was about to start!


	30. Book 3 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"In just a few moments, it will finally be complete."

"Then I get to kill this girl right?" Mira looks to the magic cage that held the young Nina.

"Yes, yes, do as you will with her."

"You fools…..." Nina states. "Nii-chan will come to save me."

* * *

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside." Saji reported the current situation to Rias. The Occult research club and the student council had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou academy. Only Kiba wasn't there. The injured Irina was transported to Kaichou's house. She avoided the worst case scenario thanks to Asia's power. Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Rias. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally. According to his story, Sona had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Rias. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the fallen-angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds." Sona was worried.

"You don't have to worry, devil of Sitri." Inuko talks as she starts her transformation, now standing once again as the Great King Lucifer. "Kokabiel is mine." Sona was impressed at such a majectic view up close, but this wasn't the time.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. Inuko, no Great King-sama, I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the fallen-angels who is moving." Inuko nods at her and looks on.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. We have the Great King in Inuko but still. Just in case. We should get your Oni-sama…" Rias shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama." Akeno said it over Rias and Sona's words.

"Akeno!" Rias criticised. But Akeno had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou." Rias seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri." Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

"""Yes!""" Except Inuko, everyone replied energetically. Inuko merely nods.

"Kusanagi! No, your majesty! I will leave the rest to you." Saji yells as he runs off.

[Partner, I may be in first mode. But we will anniahliate him.]

"Yes, Dragon. You are right." His eyes go glow black. "He will die today!"

* * *

"Inuko-sama." Still in Great King form, Inuko looks to see Seika in her battle maid outfit. Still a maid outfit, only with arm and leg guards. She kneels before Inuko. "Your blessing please."

"…I'm Lucifer right now." She states. "I cannot bless you in Kusanagi name."

"You are still my Inuko-sama." Seika states, as she presents her the Excalibur Rapidly. "If not by action, please bless me by words."

"…." Inuko takes the sword. Since she was in a form of a Great Devil, the sword reacted violently towards her, but she overcame it. "Obey ME?!" The sword calmed in submission. Rias and her peerage were amazed. "Maid, you have your orders." Seika stands up as Inuko gives her the Kusanagi crucifix. "Search and destroy."

"By your command."

* * *

As the ORC, minus Inuko, went into the school, they were greeted by a bizzard scene. In the middle of the school field, there were three swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the center, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. Balba Galilei was in the middle of the magic circle.

"What is this…?" Asia spoke out in doubt.

"I'm going to make the three Excaliburs into one." Balba said it as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"…!" There was a voice from up in the sky! When the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on them… Was it the power of a fallen-angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you." Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Rias.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

"Kokabiel?!" At a distance, Inuko flew at rapid speed directly towards the fallen angel. He dogded the attack with a happy expression.

"So you have awakened, Lucifer? Now it's getting fun." Then he sees the sword. "So you're able to use the holy sword, despite being a devil. Or maybe because of your previous form."

"SHUT UP?!" Inuko went ahead continued his attacks. Then Kokabiel looks at Rias and her group.

"Now. I will have your friends all fight my pet that I brought from hell." Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. It probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a…dog. But dogs aren't this big! That's because dogs don't have three heads!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Cerberus!" Rias said it with a voice filled with disgust. It was the famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell.

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!" Rias looked to her servants. "We have to blow it away, everyone!"

"""Yes Buchou!""""

While they dealt with the Cerberus, Inuko and Kokabiel battled in the skies.

"Just like old times, eh Lucifer?" Kokabiel was fighting with a light spear.

"I recall nothing of those times." Inuko continued his assault.

"But this is fun, isn't it? Nothing like those boring peaceful times."

"You're the one that's boring. Why start something so old?"

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"Because violence is so much fun….." Meanwhile back to Rias's group:

GARUUUUUUUU.

"There's another one!?" Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness after they had defeated the first one.

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards Asia.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming went up into the sky. It was cut! By the person who appeared who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared. Inuko looked down and to her Gauntlet.

"Dragon." The gauntlet glows and a beam of red light goes to Akeno and Rias

[Transfer!]

HEARTBEAT.

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san. They looked up to see Inuko giving them a power boost. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this." Akeno nodded to Rias's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!" Akeno pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus. The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder.

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape." The person who appeared was Yuuto! It was his Sword-Birth!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Rias and Akeno, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Rias pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Buchou's hand

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryutei and the Great King. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku." Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

"Pay attention." Kokabiel stops his laughter when Inuko rushed with the sword. Then he smiles.

"No, you pay attention."

"…It's complete." Balba's voice. Then the three Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. Kokabiel started applauding.

"The three Excaliburs are going to become one." It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, everyone covered thier faces with thier hands. When I stared at the center of the school field, the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel." Balba said something astonishing. Sirzech still needed an hour, but the town will gone by then.

"Freed!" Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?" A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the three Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some devils now!" Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the center of the school field. But before he did, Inuko had swooped down and grabbed it. "Wha-" The massive holy power of the combined Excaliburs was burning his hands.

"Inuko!"

"…..Something like this….." Inuko let out a massive demonic aura. "….IS NOTHING?!" The sword calmed down. Inuko now possessed two Excaliburs in his hands.

"Incredible." Xenovia comments in amazement

"No fair?!" Freed charged at him.

STAB

But Inuko was faster, and stabbed him at his chest with the fused Excalibur.

"C-crazy…powered-up…bitch…."

SWISH SWISH SWISH

With Excalibur Rapidly, Inuko cut Freed to pieces.

"Insignificant fool…."

"Kukuku…" Someone was laughing at the scene. It was Balba. "Impressive. Impressive. The success was still a success after all." Inuko points a blade at him.

"Where is the one who is at my side?"

"You mean the little girl?" Balba laughs, as he held something up. It was Avalon's dagger form, completely unresponsive. "Mira is executing her as we speak." Inuko's eyes glowed darker, her fangs got longer, and the fire breath seemed hotter.

"You better hope that the maid has got her."

* * *

"Any last words, little bitch?" Mira smiles as Nina was tied up in execution manner. She didn't have an Excalibur anymore, but she did get a nice glaive to do her "executions."

"…" Nina looks up. "Hi, Seika-neechan." Mira had been expecting that, and rose her glaive up.

CLANG

The glaive was broken off by the sword Seika was using. Seika takes Nina and jumps a good distance away. She cuts off Nina's bindings as she faces her younger sister.

"Mira Tsurugi….." Seika eyes went purple as the hydra aura formed. "Today is the day you die."

"Onee-sama, why must you interfere?" Mira took out two katanas "But then, you being here means….. My love is here!" and she charged. "Out of my way!"

* * *

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a devil." Kiba said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of the defects in that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu." What a disgusting way of laughing. "You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair." Balba suddenly started talking about his life. "I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure." Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"A sacrifice…. was needed." At Inuko's statement, Xenovia's eyes widen in realization.

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…" Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this." Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it. "Of couse this was only part of it." Inuko gently touched her chest. "That's right, my first success. You have an enormous amount of that element embedded into you from those children. Of course, I was given a wonderful "donation" to put more elements into you than anyone else would have taken. I was almost thinking you would have died many times then, but you were surprisingly strudy." All eyes were on Inuko. "With that though, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, holy-sword weilder girl, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku." Balba laughed pleasantly. Now it made snese. To create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Inuko, Yuuto and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?" Yuuto asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though, such a waste if he died this easily. This is the last one."

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…" Yuuto's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish angels and their followers who have convicted me." So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the angels. Both of them sought war. Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…" There was a tear on Yuuto's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Inuko approached him. Driving one sword to the ground, he touched the orb. Then it happened. The orb that Yuuto held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

"Did Inuko-kun's powers as the Great King made the spirits within the orbs appear?" Akeno-san wonders. They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!" They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of. All but one looked at Yuuto. Rias and Asia recognized the familiar girl.

"Buchou-san, it's her."

"I know, Asia-chan." It was the little girl that Inuko had met as a customer was among the spirits. She was smiling at Inuko, whose eyes were hidden by her black hair.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…" The little girl looked at Yuuto then and went to him. Another boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it.

"…[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying." There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm.

"…The sacred song." Asia mumbled. They were singing the sacred-song… Yuuto started to sing while shedding tears. Inuko had closed her eyes and listened to it. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Inuko and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

"!" Everyone could see that their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

[Partner.]

Then Ddraig spoke to Inuko.

"What is it, Dragon?"

[That "Knight" has reached it.]

The Great King smiles.

"Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. I see…. The boy has done it then." Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

[Balance Break.]

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Yuuto.

* * *

"You have lost, Mira." Seika loomed over the fallen girl. They could see the bright light from the distance. "It seems that the fates are allowing Inuko-sama group to be victorious."

"No….NO!?"

STAB

Seika had stabed Mira with her sword, but what she stabbed through was not flesh.

"What the-?" Sparks sizzled from the wound. Metal and oil were there instead of flesh and blood. Seika narrowed here eyes. "So the rumors were true. You became a coward and rely on machinery." The robot version smirked.

"Use anything and everything as a weapon. That was what father taught us." Mira robot backed away, to the edge of the building. "It seemed that it was still not time to take her. No matter, I may as well take pleasure in elimating you out of my way at least." She rips her to show the time bomb on her torso, with only 2 second.

1…

BANG

And the robot falls down the building, with a look of shock. The timer was destroyed, and she fell, breaking into many pieces. Seika looked to the distance where the shot started. It was Uni in HDD, with her signature sniper gun, giving a thumbs up. Seika returned the gesture and then looks down to the robot.

"No, you will not." Seika sheathes the sword. "You will die by my hands. That is the oath I swore." Then she walks to Nina. "Are you alright, Nina-sama?" Nina was watching the entire fight and asks. Nina nods and stands.

"We have to hurry. Nii-sama is in pain."

* * *

Authors note: You all must be wondering about Inuko being refered as "he." Let me explain if you are: Great King Transformation reverts Inuko to the Great King Lucifer, right? Meaning she transforms back to her old self, who was the King of the Underworld. When she does, her gender switches.


	31. Book 3 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Flashback_

_He just wanted to live. He escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing he thought about while vomiting out blood and running. He got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of his own life was disappearing. _

_"What do you desire?" The crimson haired girl asked while she held the, who was on the verge of death. He just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. _

_"Help." 'My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My… ' Those were his last words as a human. _

_End Flashback_

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…I have the best comrades now. Inuko-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released."

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

His former-comrades weren't wishing for him to deliver their vengeance.

"Now you finally realized it, boy." Inuko says as he steps forward to Balba "But it's not like everything is solved." Yuuto agreed.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

"Boy." Yuuto looks to Inuko. "Show him. Show him his own errors." Yuuto stared at the swords he held. For all his life, he thought that Excalibur was the enemy but it was only a tool. The only one really evil were the people who used them. But could he really...?

"Could I….?" Inuko interrupts him

"Are you not the "Knight" of the Gremory group?! My comrade?! My friend! Fight! Do not waste their feelings and spirit! Take up your arms!" Yuuto was tearing up.

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!" Rias and Akeno-san cheered him

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

"Please do your best!" Koneko and Asia as well.

"…I will become a sword." Yuuto moves forward. "I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!" His Sacred Gear and the spirits of his comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining. "Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

"You think you can stop me?!" Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." She started to chant something. The space got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura. "In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?" Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all." Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"So I was right. You were that weilder." Inuko smirks.

"Yes, you were correct in your assumption."

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder." Balba became speechless at her words. Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword. Inuko explains.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to its weilder most of the time. Correct, girl?"

"Yes. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Balba Galilei. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay?!"

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself." Yuuto pointed my Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" Balba Galilei made a strong expression, then he realized. "…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest.

GOUGH!

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. He had dopped the Avalon dagger that Inuko picked up. Then he looked to the skies.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel. "Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!" Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of them while sending out an intense aura and confidence. "But now it's come to this, eh, Lucifer?" Inuko looked liked he was about to take to the skies again, but stopped and looked at Rias.

"Devil of Gremory. My "master" to say." He approaches her and touches her with his gauntlet. "Blow him away."

"What this?! Are you a coward, Lucifer? That you would let kids fight me?!"

[Transfer!]

"I not only give you the power in the Boosted Gear." Then he swoops down and kisses her lips. The transfer of power was imminent. "But my blessings as well." The wings and horns vanished at the lost power. "Blow him away, Buchou." Inuko smiles while falling to her knees.

"Inuko….." She tries to catch her but she was shoved away. Inuko still had two Excaliburs in her possession.

"Go!" Rias nods and channels her power.

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!" form her hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. Using both his hands in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!" On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!" Rias's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape. He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power she received. But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Rias's breathing was ragged.

"Lightning!" Akeno sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Rias's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!" Akeno widened her eyes and got enraged.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei and the Great King! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!" Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Rias's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!" Inuko got up. Despite all her energy fading, she needed to help her master. She looked to Xenovia.

"Loan me Destruction."

"What?"

"I'm going to get scolded either way." She says. "So I might as well make full use of my capabilities." Xenovia hesitates but gives her the sword.

"Durandal is too stubborn that I need to give it my full attention. But how will you wield three swords?"

"Like this." Inuko put the fused Excaliber on her mouth, and held the other two swords. Despite the sword in her mouth she was still able to speak. "Ddriag."

[Form 3: Berserker Rush]

"Santoryu….." And she jumps up. She aims for Kokabiels other side. "….Dragon Twister!" She spins around and creates a whirlwind.

"Hmph! You think this will stop me, you are longer Lucifer!" He tries blow it away with his wing, but it fails. "What?!" Inuko mumbles.

"That whirlwind won't end until it sends you to hell." Completely drained, she falls to the ground. But was caught by Xenovia. Asia rushing to go to her side, but was prevented as she was still holding the swords.

GAAAHHH! SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE…

The whirlwind keeps going, slicing the angel in small and large damages. Combined with the light and power of destruction and the whirlwind just got dealier. Akeno thought to fly away, but realized that the whirlwind stopped moving when it reached Kokabiel. Everyone could see in amazement of Inuko's technique, by the time it died down. He was down.

"Kuh…." But he was still up. Tattered and bruised, but still up. "I cannot accept this." He summons his light spears. Everyone gets into stance.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!" Yuuto put strength into my Holy-demonic sword and stood up again.

"That's right! Come! Come!" By now, his smile gone, Kokabiel just wanted to keep fighting. Despite such injuries, he was still formidable.

FWEEEEEE

Something was coming there in high speed.

"JUST!" A blur of white "FALL!"

ZAN!

And Kokabiel was thrown a distance form the blunt edge of a sword. The person wielding the sword was an albino with black bathing suit like outfit with 3 pairs of black and blue wings.

"Daddy!" The girl rushes to Inuko. The fallen one opened one eye and smiled.

"Hey, Noire." Noire in HDD, Black Heart, took her father in her arms. "Did you get her?"

"Yup." She points to a rooftop, and everyone could see Nina waving at them with Seika beside her. Another girl was also there wielding a very large gun. "We saved her good."

"Good." Inuko points to Yuuto. "I saved him." Noire looks very menancingly to Yuuto, who started cowering.

"There are so many things I want to you right now and beat it up into your head." Then she looks at where she threw Kokabiel. "But we have more important things to do." Out of the rubble, Kokabiel stood! He was going!

"Hahaha! Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" Suddenly Kokabiel spoke.

"…What do you mean?" Rias asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing. Because they were all perturbed, he took action and aimed a light spear to Nina's direction.

"!" Uni, Black Sister, tried to shoot it out, but it only gave more power to the spear. Seika tried to cover Nina, but something else happened.

STAB

"GUWAA!" All were shocked. In the matter of moments. Inuko had actually sped there and covered them with her body. Despite the pain on her shoulder, Inuko twisted her body and rammed all three swords to the ground. She threw Avalon to Nina.

"Shatter them!" And she fell to the ground.

"INUKO?!"

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! I did it! I actually finally killed the man who killed God."

"….?!"

"W-What did he say…..?" Asia voiced out in disbelief.

"That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died." Then he points to where Inuko fell. "And the one who killed then was Lucifer himself, your Youdai-Maou, your Inuko Kusanagi! HAHAHAHAHAHA!?"

"It cannot be…."

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier." He continues "After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…" Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?" Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…" Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of unique phenomenon occur." Ignoring them, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air. "From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

SMASH SMASH SMASH

BOOM!

At a distance, they heard the sound of metal breaking, and could see a high pillar of demonic energy rising to the heavens. Nina looked solemn to broken pieces of the Excalibur swords. Bellow her, Inuko was rising up, expelling all that demonic energy.

"For such a reason…." Nina starts.

"…..You destroyed our peace….." Inuko finishes. Blue and Red eyes glowed.

""Unforgivable."" The Phoenix and Dragon rose to battle. The form they took was the same thing.

[[Form 2: Balance Breaker]]


	32. Book 3 Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While most of everyone had already seen Inuko's Balance Breaker, Nina was a completely different story. Her balance breaker was armor as well, however different. It had molded into a sleek form, as tall as Inuko. Her back wings were made on feathers shaped into sword. A halo of of five swords was on her head. It was the Excalibur swords.

"Welsh Dragon and the Crystal Phoenix." Kokabiel sneers, but he was sweating. "Do you think I fear you?!" Nina took Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Nightmare and threw them onto the ground. Her eyes flashed.

[Icicle Knights!]

The sword were grabbed two knights that phased out form Nina's side. These knights were sharper in comparison to the usual ice soldiers. They charged first. Kokabiel takes flight. Nina takes Excalibur Transparency and Excalibur Rapidly and joins the fight. Inuko charges up.

[Infinite Boost!]

Instantanously, she powerful and took the skies. She conjures a ball of demonic energy and kicks it. It sends a rain of demon energy at him.

"GAH!" All the while Nina and her knights were not affected. If anything, the shots just bent to their forms to their target. Kokabiel was already injured to begin with, this just killed him. And he finally fell for good.

* * *

SHING SHING SHING

"Shall we carve him up?" Nina comments while she was sliding her swords against each other like a knife to a sharpening steel. Both had already removed their transformations and were just looking at the corpse like a piece of meat.

"No, leave him to me." Both looked up to see a figure in a white armor.

"…" Inuko stands up. "Hello, Albion, the Vanishing Dragon."

"?!"

"Greeting, weilder of the Welsh Dragon."

"Can I ask why you want my meat?"

"Azazel request he gets that back." He looks to the corpse. "I was told by Azazel to take him back even if by force, but it seems it was not necessary." Inuko grabs the pile of flesh and bones and rips it wings. She throws the body to his feet.

"You can have him, but I'm eating his wings."

"…Very well. I suppose that is reasonable." Then he looks to another corpse in the distance. "Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him, even if he is dead. We will deal with him after that." He goes to pick up that sliced up corpse as well.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.] Inuko's gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red-one.] Albion's armor's jewel was also glowing white.

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one, this time I cannot fulfill that destiny. This partner of mine forbids me.]

[So that is why you bear no hostility, Red-one.]

[Yes, because it is her wish.]

[I see. Then we should be having fun by ourselves for a while. Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.] The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell. The possessor of the Vanishing-Dragon left, saying this,

"The next time we meet, let us fight, ancestor of mine." And he flies off with the bodies. Inuko just looks on.

"…Forget it." And she finally falls herself.

"Inuko!"

"Inu-san!"

""Inuko-kun!""

"Inuko-sempai!" All the ORC rushed to her side. She was so tired, merely staring at a distance.

"Energy after energy even after I was on empty." Inuko muses. "Of course this was the result."

"Nii-chan, hang in there." Nina and Seika rushed to her side. Noire and Uni were panicking at seeing their father so lifeless and tired. The student council also came and Sona rushed to her as well. Inuko looked at Rias sadly.

"Sorry, Buchou. I wasn't really trying to hide that fact that I killed God. I-"

"Inuko." She silences her. "You're Inuko right now. That's all that matters." Inuko smiles with tears.

RRRRRUUUUMMMMMBBBBBLLLLLEEEEEEE….

Inuko stomach let out a loud grumble.

"…..So hungry." And she faints.

"Inuko!"

"Quick, get any food form the cafeteria."

"Led me to the kitchen." Needless to say, it was uproar after that.

* * *

A few minutes later.

CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP

Inuko was stuffing herself with anpans, and yakisoba breads. They took whatever they could from the bread stores. Nina came back later with some ice soldiers carrying large pots of rice, stew, soups, and currys. Inuko was already eating from the pot themselves. But she as making sure she was hugging Nina after all this. After all, she had prevented her little sister's death.

"Ah, so good to be alive."

"Come one, eat up." They were having a picnic on the rubble. "It's a big reward for stopping my death." Inuko stops eating to look at her.

"You knew?"

"Nii-chan, like you said, I'm a Kusanagi." Nina says proudly. Inuko just hugs her more. They she finally takes the time to look at Yuuto, impressed.

"You did it, Casanova! Forming a Holy-demonic sword? Impressive. It looks beautiful since the white and black is mixed." She was looking at my Holy-demonic sword with interested eyes. "Of course it was only possible since I died with God."

"Inuko-kun, I…" Inuko stops him, taking the spoon offered to her by Seika.

"It's fine. It's over for now. Let's just enjoy that." Suddenly the spirit of the children came to Inuko. The little girl smiled. "That's right. You paid a price."

"Price?"

"To help you. To save from your vengeance, they offered me their soul to devour."

"?!" Rias and Asia now understood. This was the so called transaction of Kusanagi.

"In truth, I should be. That way I can recharg easier than having to consume so much food."

"Inuko-kun….please….." Yuuto was sad at this, now realizing Inuko's words that day. Inuko sighs.

"But I never always was good at being the bad guy." She takes out a few ofusdas that turn to white flowers. "Go, before I change my mind. Better for you to be reincarnated to serve me in the future, than I digest your souls for a short lived satisfaction." The spirits, shocked at the gesture, smile and take a flower each, and then vanished.

"Thank you, Inuko-kun."

"Not for free, Yuuto-kun." Yuuto looked puzzled. She points to Noire. "Face your demons like a man."

"H-Hai….." Yuuto submits to the punishment. Noire gave him a 30 second lecture about the useless revenge all the while Uni was hammering him with metal mallet at every point, and pinning in choke hold to prevent him from running. Needless to say, he was going to get a lot of bumps tomorrow.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?" Asia asked Yuuto with a worried face. Before he answered:

"Yuuto." Rias called his name and welcomed him with a smile. "Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…" Rias patted his cheek.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you." Inuko smiles.

"That right. There isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

"Yeah. I know, Inuko-kun."

"Now."

VOOOM.

Rias's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound. She smiled at Yuuto.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks." The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, Yuuto was spanked while everyone was watching, covering their laughs. But he wasn't the only one to be punished.

"I-nu-chan~" Inuko felt the chills as she looked behind to see Mizuki with a smile that could kill. "You broke your promise of not fighting with your hands~"

'Oh, I am so dead.'

* * *

Author's note: Nina's Balance Breaker is basically an armor type. It kinda makes her older appearing, similar to Power Rangers Turbo Blue (if you watch it, you'll see what I mean.)


	33. Book 3 Epilogue

Epilogue

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel. Asia and Inuko who came into the club room were shocked, only Asia, at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei." The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform.

"Hey, Xenovia."

"Wh…..why, are you here!?" Asia asks while hiding behind Inuko.

"You're a devil now, aren't you?"

PA!

Then black wings grew out of Xenovia's back. It's the wings of a devil.

"Yes. I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. I know that in the past you were the Great Devil King who killed God, but you are now the Sekiryuutei. Lets get along, Inuko-kun." Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice."

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"Oh, well. This all fell into my expectations." At everyone's eyes, Inuko pulled out the letter she stashed before. Finding the one she was looking for, she showed it to them

'Xenovia should be a pretty good "Knight" for the Gremory group. If she thinks about becoming a devil, make sure you get her, okay? I'm leaving it to you, sister-in-law.' Was what the letter said.

"You had a contingency plan." Rias smiles, as if she knew.

"We can't let such a valuable person be used against fate." Inuko light complains. "Besides, this is a good balance for you, wouldn't you say, Buchou?"

"True. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen along with Yuuto." Rias seems like she is enjoying it.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou….And along side the reincarnation of the devil who killed God…" Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. And she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia.

"By the way, did Irina go home?"

"Yes, Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excalibur fragments including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

"Those cores will be useless, since it was Nina who shattered the swords."

"But we had our orders. We were to retrieve the Excalibur regardless." She laughed at herself. "When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento." She looks to Inuko. "Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her. Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet." Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Is this the Kusanagi premonition?"

"Maybe." Rias confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely the Maou talk about this incident. They said "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school." Xenovia says it while making a sigh.

"So-tan isn't that scary." Inuko comments, then thinks about it. "Sure, her disciplining methods are rough. But she has her cute moments. Like for example-"

DON

From a distance, they could feel an enormous amount of demonic energy. It was coming from the student council room.

"...I afraid it'll be a secret for a while." The energy died down. Rias cough to get serious.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state." Rias explained it to us.

"In the Cocytus, even though he's dead?" Inuko raised her eyebrow. Rias nods.

"And it ended with the appearance of "Vanishing Dragon"." Inuko thinks about that. The Vanishing Dragon has become little stronger than the last they met. "There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise." Rias says it with disgust while she shrugged her shoulder.

"Buchou. Buchou." Rias looks at Inuko. "He's stupid that way. It's better you don't think about it."

"_Sigh_….We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved." Inuko looks irritated.

"Why…?" Everyone else had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Inuko, you face says it may be boring. But you must come." Rias lightly scolded. "…The "Vanishing Dragon" will make his appearance and belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels. I would feel assured if you came." Inuko sighs at this.

"Alright. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who have a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's probably something stupid. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them, I believe. Fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. Heh, he seemed to have stronger though….." Xenovia then looks at Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want." Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met." Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her.

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me." At that moment, Inuko saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school." Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U..umm!" Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?" Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?" Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!" Asia also answers with a smile.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time." Yuuto also replied with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room.

CLAP!

Rias claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

"""YES!"""

* * *

A karaoke room. Inuko was singing an anime song while holding the microphone in one hand. Motohama and Matsuda continue to boo at her. Asia also seems like she's enjoying it. Though Koneko isn't participating in singing and is eating ice cream and pizza. The Glasses-girl, Kiryu was still choosing her song. Kiba is…..drinking coffee elegantly. Using the day off, just like they had planned and started to play for half a day. They met up at the front of the station. Inuko watched as Motohama and Kiryu beat up Matsuda who came 30 minutes late and went straight to bowl. We wasted our stamina by playing four games of bowling and then went inside the Karaoke Box. And we have been singing endlessly since then. Asia and Kiba haven't sung yet, but Inuko was going to make them. Also, Asia is wearing a gothic-lolita outfit today. It was Kiryu's idea. Inuko had thanked her and then karate chopped her for doing such things again. Inuko invited Saji but he declined it while crying and saying "Kaichou forbids me from playing with the opposite sex". He must have really wanted to come. Inuko called Sona for permission but was met with denial unless she went on a date with her. She refused.

'Saji, your dream is a very long road.' Inuko thinks as she drank a sip of a juice to clear her dry throat after singing. The she lunged for the pizza. She had also invited Rias and Akeno, but they refused as they are enjoying shopping together. Previously, Inuko received a photo via message that had "Currently picking a swimsuit. I will choose the one that you will like" with a heart mark. It was a photo sent from the changing room. Inuko almost had a nosebleed after that. She also wanted her siblings to come, but Mizuki and Nina were going to do some "bonding" time before she left again. Seika wanted to check something on her day off. She got up.

"Orders are taking too long. I'm going to get them." And she leaves.

* * *

As she came back with trays piled on her, someone took some of the load.

"Let me help you." It was Yuuto. It seemed he was waiting for Inuko.

"…..You're still free right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm taking you somewhere." She tells him. "I think it's been long overdue."

"?"

* * *

It was day here when Inuko and Yuuto telelported at night.

"Ugh!" Yuuto was feeling an intense pain on his head. Inuko stuck an ofuda to the side of his head.

"Sorry about that. We're here."

"A church?" It was indeed a church, more like an abbey. All the people in robes were looking at them. One came forward.

"Excuse me?" The old lady asks. "Might you be…?"

"I brought him." Inuko points to Yuuto. The old lady and everyone else were showing a happy tearful expression "Take him where he needs to be."

"Thank you…." The old lady bows to Inuko. "Please. Please follow me."

"Inuko-kun….." Inuko pushes him off.

"Trust in me, Yuuto-kun. They won't harm you."

* * *

"It has been eight, no ten years." The old woman comments as she leds Yuuto deeper into the abbey. "Since the Holy Sword Project…."

"?!"

"The children who we had taken in to care for in the name of God…..It was too cruel."

"…" Yuuto was silent throughout all this. Finally they came across large doors.

"Here it is." At a tap form the old woman, the majestic doors open to reveal and a glass domed garden, in the center was a large tombstone, with several little stone markers all over. They made their way, careful not to distance the little stones from their places.

"This is….?"

"If any survived, we wanted them to come and to tell them we have never forgotten this great sin of ours. The people in this abbey live in atonement for the children who we couldn't save. Now we run the division of this church to ensure that all the operations are held with the love that God had given us." Yuuto looked to see the woman was in tears. "Some of these children I took myself and left them to be cared for, I…I should have taken them, if I knew it was like this…." Then she starts sobbing. Yuuto knelt down and hugged the woman. She wipes away her tears. "I'm glad that you are doing well."

"Yes, I am." Yuuto smiles, and looks at the large monument. "I should tell you that those children are now at peace. So please don't worry." The woman burst to tears again.

"Thank you….."

* * *

Inuko made her way to garden to see Yuuto was kneeling in front of the large stone. When he sensed her, he stood up and walked to her.

"All done?"

"Yes….." they made their way out. Yuuto breaks the silence. "Thank you Inuko-kun. The lady told me that you made those small stone markers for us."

"I actually put them in another garden, but I decided it was more fitting there." Inuko remember how she had transferred, stone by stone, those markers to that garden from the blood- filled place.

"But why take me here?"

"Like Asia, you were also search for for a long time." Inuko starts. "There had to have been one survivor in the early stages of the project. They never realized you were reincarnated."

"But you knew."

"Of course, I'm a Kusanagi. Rumors and information flow to me when needed." She gestures to another set of doors. "The one who runs this abbey is another one of my sister-in-laws, the 67th. I went to see her for a bit before she left. In truth, I was trying to get her to meet you."

"Why?"

"She was the one who wanted you found." Inuko answers. "She was the one who executed Balba accomplices in the name of those children. But I guess she still feels guilty because she had allowed this to happen under her nose."

"….." Yuuto grabbed her. "Hey, Inuko-kun, could I borrow a pen and paper here?"

* * *

"Good night, mother superior."

"Good night, child." The female monk stepped in her office, surprised at seeing Inuko there. "You're still here? I thought he was done."

"I'm just here to pass a message, Gloria-nee." She hands her a piece of paper and walks out the door. "I hope you have good dreams tonight." And closes the door.

"?" Gloria looks confused before opening the letter. Tears came later as she clutched the letter feverently. One sentence was seen.

'We forgive you….'

"Thank you."

* * *

Author's note: And that ends book 3. I've decided to put up a character profile on Nina. Since she played a role in this story. Also a side story is comming up after this. Then Book 4, I will probably take a month for reading and dreaming up the tale.


	34. Character Profile 2

I did promise to put up Nina's profile. Here it is...

* * *

Name: Nina Kusanagi (only name she ever had)

Past Live: Helial, Lucifer's angel twin.

Gender: Female

Age: 5? (1st Year High Elementary Student)

Height: 3'2''

Weight: Secret! (Even if she's a kid, I can't tell a girl's weight, that's sacrilege!)

Hair: Shoulder length white hair with a ribbon

Eyes: Green, turns Blue upon battle (primary activating emotion varies)

Occupation: Student, house cook, house mascot.

Hobbies: Cooking, Grocery Shopping, Video Games, Reading fairy tales

Likes: To find new recipes to cook, More people visiting the house, Puppies

Dislikes: When she is left alone, Bad adults

Relationships:

Older Sister- Mizuki Kusanagi (head of the family)

Second Older Sister- Inuko Kusanagi (Her "Nii-chan")

Older Stepsister- Seika Kusanagi

Legal Sister-in-Law –will mention when she appears.

Nieces –Plutia, Neptune, Blanc, Noire, Vert, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Peashy, and one other Kusanagi…. Really she's technically their aunt, but they act more like her guardians. She has plenty more, but I'll only mention Inuko's kids only in this profile.

Partner – Avalon (Sacred Gear)

Familiars- not really, Shirahime and Kuromhime are Inuko's familiars, but they accompany her and protect her most of the time. Hitohime and Raiko are her playing buddies. Who knows, she may get one in the future. (hint!)

Weapons:

Sacred Gear: [Infinite Wing] Crystal Phoenix Avalon- One of the 13 Longinus said to resurrect any weapon it destroys, turning it into a puppet that does the wielder's binding. However, one needs an extremely pure heart to even awaken this weapon. In history, the past possessors couldn't even use this, so it was deemed a "powerful, yet useless Longinus." But the conceptual idea gave birth to the creation of the Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], Yuuto's Sacred Gear. In short, this would make Nina his sempai. This fact will later be revealed. As the current owner, Nina had awakened Avalon at a very young age. But the only weapons she can break so far are swords. And the only famous ones so far she has shattered are the Excalibur swords. Since this was the first time the sword has awakened, its real potential is still unknown to the general population. Avalon appears like a dagger, but changes upon activation. She has 4 known forms that she can use, but is forbidden, like Inuko, to use her first:

Form 0- The one form she can never use. You will know this in time, similar to Inuko's situation with her Form 0.

Form 1- Snow Knights, the sword summons past swords it has destroyed and calls forth soldiers made of ice to wield them. The original powers and abilities of the swords are present. Each knight bears a hexagon shield with a snowflake pattern. And the soldiers do the binding of their master, Nina. Avalon's form is a long sword.

Form 2- Balance Breaker, similar to Inuko's Form 2, the long sword becomes embedded on her back as she summons miniature version of her swords as wings. The more powerful and famous ones, like Excaliburs for example, become a halo on her head. Icicle Knights are summoned in this form, sharper looking armored individuals than the snow knights with no shields.

Form 3- HDD- The goddess form. How she acquired this is still not known, but this form is activated when Inuko's uses HDD. Like her sister, she appears significantly older, her hair also gets longer and turns blue, and her eyes changed to permanent blue. She wears a white body suit, with blue gauntlets and boots. The headgear is mostly a sun shaped halo. Avalon's form is now twin long rapiers.

Personality- Innocent, always happy, rarely sad (her sisters make sure of that).

Abilities:

Intimidation Aura: The innate ability of a Kusanagi. Nina has an aura of a Blue Phoenix, it is still unknown as to what primary emotion triggers this and her blue eyes, but they seem more frequent when she fights or she watches her Nii-chan fight personally. Her other siblings can do this only with different animals. Unlike Inuko, the blue change is only on her iris.

Sword Dance: This was taught to her by Inuko, but she can only do two sword or one sword stances. Her sword dance style differs from her sister in which she would focus more of defensive styles than offensive. When she is on offensive, she focuses on balance. Practices this only if she fights with her siblings. When she fights, it is rarely.

Shirahime and Kurohime?: These are actually Inuko's familiars, but since their master gave them the initial task of protecting the young girl, they are always with her often to protect her from enemies.

Cooking Genius: Even at a young age, Nina has mastered virtually every know cooking style to date, and has even invented new recipes to top the current. She has taken some people as her apprentice, but they just exploit her (later these people get destroyed by the other Kusanagi siblings), so she has trouble passing the Kusanagi flavors. Currently though, she has students in Asia and Rias, who are very sincere in learning from her.

Kusanagi Intuition: Another innate ability. She doesn't really show it, but she knows what goes on too.

Innocence: Okay, while this isn't an ability, it is a fact. Nina is very innocent, despite knowing the realities of the world. It may be an effect of her past life, or something else entirely. But whatever the reason, people who first meet her are always overcome with the urge to hug her and protect her from the harshness of the world. It comes in handy when she is by herself.

Harem: Not yet...She's still too young, but who knows?

History:

Nina was already in her mother's womb, before the woman had entered the Tsurugi household as Inuko's playmate. Her father was a lover who had ran off when the woman's fate to Tsurugi was announced. No one was really aware that she had exited, not even when her mother was almost killed by Inuko that fateful day.

Damages from the daily training and trauma from that incident would have caused Nina to have been miscarried, but for some reason or another she endured. And when signs of the pregnancy were showing in the hospital, the staff had called on Inuko and Mizuki about the surprising birth. When Nina took her first breath and first cry, it was Inuko who had first carried her.

Feeling responsible, Inuko had begged and reasoned with Mizuki to make the child a member of Kusanagi. The price she paid would remain a secret within the family, but Mizuki had performed the blood ritual on the infant. She would be the youngest known Kusanagi to ever have a blood ritual at her age.

The blood ritual would cause another effect, awakening her Sacred Gear, the Crystal Phoenix Avalon. In time, Inuko and Mizuki would be able to speak to Avalon as she watches over her new charge. It seems later, Avalon would realize of her past live as well as Inuko's and the fate that connected them together.

As the youngest member of the family, Nina doesn't have a lot of responsibilities as of yet, prompting her siblings to ensure her life remains happy and full of good memories. She does have the so called Kusanagi intuition, but she doesn't really need to reveal it because she knows that her other siblings will deal with it. Of course, she needs to learn to defend herself, so Inuko has taught her a simplified version of her sword dance skill, in which Nina will adopt into her own. She does make it a point to know how to take care of herself, and has taken over the kitchen as the house cook.

She and Avalon talk a lot, as Avalon had never had a chance to interact with her past hosts. Unlike Ddraig, who calls his host "Partner," she refers to Nina as "Young lady," as a manner more of endearment than respect. So far, swords she had shattered are within the range of 30-50 swords, nameless and nothing really special about them, but they serve her with utmost loyalty. Whether by Avalon's influence or not is sometimes questioned.

Now that her "Nii-chan" has transformed into a devil, the life of this little girl has become livelier. How this turns out is anyone's guess….

* * *

Author's Note (6/28/13): New version! Just added some descriptions.


	35. Side Story 2

Hello, people. Book 4 will be coming up after the side stories. This is not part of the book but is part of the storyline. That's why it's called side stories.

* * *

Side Story: The problems of a relationship (part I)

"Mizuki-san." Mizuki looked over to Rias who addressed her. It was breakfast time, and Mizuki had returned home after the incidence with Kokabiel. After giving Inuko one of her signature lectures, rendering the said girl brain dead for a certain number of hours, she opt to stay a few more days to make sure herself that the premonition had passed. Also during that time, she took it upon herslf to heal Inuko's hands that had been badly burnt from continuous contact with the holy swords in Great Devil form.

"Being a Great Devil King and holding such famous holy swords, of course this was going to be the results." She had scolded then. Thankfully with her care and Asia's healing, no scaring remained. "We must make sure your fingers remain smooth, rough hands can hurt a girl when you touch her like that." She had said, prompting Inuko to hit her for such a comment and correctly say it it's bad for her to lose her pickpocking ability with this.

"I need it sometimes for a job or so…" Inuko mentioned jockingly while being fed stew by Seika. For three days, she was forbidden from eating with her own hands. So everyone had been feeding her. She was really happy to have been fed by Rias and Asia at home, and then Akeno and Koneko and even Sona at school. She was enjoying herself a lot that time. Most of those times she had to wear gloves to school to prevent anyone from seeing the scars and questioning her. Now after three days, she could finally use her hands, and eat to her heart's content. And she has been doing that now in breakfast time.

"What is it, Rias-chan?" Mizuki asks.

"You put Inuko on celibacy?" Inuko stops eating at that point. Everyone was looking at where this talk was going on.

"Hmmmm." Mizuki pretends to think about it. "I did."

"Put her off it." Inuko had no idea what she was going with it. But Rias was asking a mountain to bow, Mizuki wouldn't think of doing-

"Sure."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE

The sudden compliance brought Inuko to spit out her food.

HACK HACK HACK

"I-Inu-san!" Asia tried to help stop the coughing fit.

"Nii-chan, don't waste food!" Nina scolds while Seika went to clean the mess. It took Inuko a good while before she calmed down and yelled at her sister.

"Nee-chan!"

"What wrong, Inu-chan? Down the wrong throat?"

"Weren't you the one who put me in it the first place? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Why Inu-chan! How could you think of such things? Don't you have faith in this sister of yours?!"

"None whatsoever." Inuko says deadpanned.

"_Sniff Sniff_. So cruel….Besides, I never said it was going to be for free."

"?!" Rias and Asia now got had their full attention to her.

"There we go." Inuko mumbles.

"I put her on celibacy for a reason, Rias-chan." Mizuki takes her omelette. "I can't simply take her off it because you are a beautiful girl with money and power and you want it. That's about more than 500 other girls." Her eyes twinkle in amusement. "You have to earn it, just like everyone else did."

"What should I do?"

"Buchou, please don't-" Mizuki interrupts by holding out three fingers.

"There are three ways to go about changing my mind regarding the restriction." She starsts "One,you have to prove to me, in words and actions, that Inuko is in complete control of her inner self."

"That's usually impossible…" Inuko says while going for another bowl of rice.

"Two," Seika each gives them a blank piece of paper. "You can get the names of Inuko's ex girlfriends, with their signatures and the sentence, in their own words that "I regretted braking up with her with all my heart." Of course, hypnotism is not allowed."

"Ex girlfriends, Inuko?" Rias was showing her red aura. Asia jump weeped. Inuko sighs.

"And there you have it, ex-girlfriends. I'm not in a relationship with them." She took a sip of her soup. "And they broke up with me, I never broke up with them." Mizuki pretends to sniffle.

"Sad, isn't it? Her record so far had been 100 heart breaks, incliding that black chicken."

"I guess, half of those, mind you, were clients. I was an escort." Inuko includes. "But still, 500 others are after this broken piece of organ." She lightly points to her chest.

"Inuko….."

"Inu-san…." Rias and Asia were tearing up. This was such a wonderful person, who would do such a thing as to break up with them?

"Buchou, Asia-chan, don't worry about me. I'm fine, see?" Inuko gives a reassuring smile, but they are not convinced.

"In any case, if you fail those, which all have, you can go for number three, which is the easiet of the three." Seika hands them a really long list. "You just have to fulfill every one of the criterias in that list."

"So if we fulfill any of these options, you will remove the restriction on Inuko?"

"You have my word."

"Which is not very reliable…"

"Inu-chan…." Mizuki pretends to cry, then turns serious. "But you have a time limit. I'll give you one week, then I'm off to Paris." She checks the calendar. "I'll even give you a girls a handicap, cause I like you. In terms of the second option, while you can't use hypnosis or kill them, you only need 10 signatures, but only for the girls that weren't her clients, which is still about 50. You're free to use any of your peerage and familiars, except Inuko of course. Sona and her peerage can also participate." The doors slammed opened. Sona came in.

"I would like that in paper please." Inuko looks around and under the table.

"I sometimes think she's bugged our house." She whispers to Nina, who nods.

"I just happen to be visiting." She walks over to Mizuki, holding out her hand. "The paper stating that please?"

"That's right. So-tan tried for this the last time." Mizuki motions for Seika to bring a pen and paper. "You tried for the first and second option and failed."

"I won't lose this time." Sona had determination in her eyes. Mizuki just hummed and gave her the written statement.

"Well, it starts, good luck girls~." Sona ran off. Rias and Asia excused themselves to to go into winning this contest.

'''She's having too much fun….''' Inuko, Nina and Seika all had that same thought, seeing the expression on the Kusanagi head's face.

* * *

Another school day ends, and Inuko comes to the ORC room. She was a little surprised to see Sona there.

"Still going for it, huh?"

"Ara, Inuko-kun, you don't think we could win?" Akeno teases, while offering some tea.

"You're going up against an opponent you don't want to make your enemy." Inuko states, as she settles down the couch, opening her post lunch bento. "But go for it if you wish, I know better than to stop women on a mission."

* * *

In their discussion, Sona handed over some papers.

"These are the names of all Inuko's ex-girlfriends. The highlighted ones are those whose signature we need."

"So, Inuko dated this many girls…." Rias' aura shot forth at seeing so many names.

"I was paid most of the time!" Inuko shouted out. Sona sighs as she adjusted her glasses.

"Rias, I'd stay away from getting those signatures. In fact, I'm insisting."

"Why is that, Sona? This is rare for you to back down on a challenge."

"I did that before…." As she muttered those words, an enormous amount of demonic power shot forth. "Just remembering reminds me that I wanted to kill those bitches so badly."

"So-tan, So-tan, calm down." Inuko walked forward and started to hug and comfort her. "It's not worth it."

"Not worth it?!" Sona violently gets out of the embrace. "You should be angry at those girls. You should kill them for what they did to you?! You should….You should…?!" Rias was so surprised to see her friend, the cool Kaichou, acting like this.

"But I didn't." Inuko says, shrugging her shoulders. "I really see no point in it, So-tan." Eventually, Sona did calm down, and apologized for her outburst. Then left the room. All eyes were on Inuko afterwards. "Well, good luck is what I'll say, I guess." She goes back to her seat. "Just don't come crying to me. I did warn you."

* * *

Rias had actually thought up to cover all three options. So she divided the tasks. Koneko, Asia, and even Xenovia joined in to accomplish task two. She and Akeno would see to convincing Mizuki in terms of task one, and they would pool their efforts in task three with Sona. The battle was on.

* * *

"So why are you here with me, Kiba?" She faces the blonde man. "Shinra-san?" She faces the brunette.

"We were told by Buchou and Kaichou to keep an one on you." Kiba smiles.

"Kaichou told them about the last time why she failed the first task." Tsubaki's glasses twinkled. "We are to make sure that you would be in our control."

"It wasn't my fault I was hungry."

* * *

Four days into that and Asia burst into the ORC room. She dives for Inuko, clinging and crying softly. Koneko came later and hugged Inuko too. Xenovia just looked ready to kill. Inuko smiled wryly.

"I told you to not to cry to me…..."

* * *

_"She's nothing but a flake, a floozy! What good is someone who isn't even a man yet dresses like one?!"_

* * *

_"She's eats so much, it's disgusting! It's such a turn-off!"_

* * *

_"She never gives me the time of the day, always going off to her little sister! Wasn't I suppose to be important to her!"_

* * *

_"She's not even that rich, or powerful. My god, our dates were so boring!"_

* * *

_"She's got such an ugly body, why bother with a broken dyke. Men are way better."_

* * *

As she hearing the reports from Xenovia, Rias could feel a great rage. Sona and Akeno were almost there, emitting an enormous amount of demonic energy. Inuko had opted to take Asia and Koneko home to calm them down from this. Kiba and Tsubaki joined her.

"I told it was a bad idea." Sona states to gritted teeth.

"And we can't kill them why?" Akeno asks while her lightning was still full blown. She couldn't believe some of these insults to her kohai.

"Because Mizuki-neechan will find out and we're out of the game, permanently."

* * *

Another night, another bust. Inuko already knew they weren't going to succeed.

'Just like the others….' She pours herself a glass of vodka. 'It's too early for them to try to win against my sister.' She hears the doors open and Rias joins her on the veranda. Shirahime and Kurohime raise their head, but Inuko just stands them down. She sips her glass. "Rough night?" She gets engulf by Rias's embrace.

"How could they say such things to you, my cute servant?" Rias had tears in her eyes.

"Because it's the truth." Inuko replies without a care. "Buchou, you seem to forget. I'm not a man yet I like woman. But even as a girl, I have all these scars. It's quite….rough to a woman's touch and frightening to their eyes."

"But-"

"I'm also quite a glutton, and it takes a lot of money to pay for my food." Inuko downs the glass and pours another. "I have quite a lot of flaws I can name, but those are the more obvious ones." Another sip of her vodka as she pets Shirahime.

"Still how could they hate you so much? You have good qualities too." Rias put a hand on her cheeks. "Ones that I experienced first hand."

"I can guess an answer as to why those girls hate me so much, it's probabably because of incompatability."

"Incompatability?"

"What that proverb? "A red string of fate binds us together.""Inuko says while raising her little finger. "But what if you're attracted to someone who isn't you fated to be? Love turns to hate. And they find any solid reasons to hate you. Well, it's better than being ignored, because they at least acknowledge your presence."

"…" Rias was silent.

"My being Lucifer's reincarnation seems to have a retention of his old charisma, that's why girls naturally flock to me despite my flaws. But once they get what they want, they don't like it and of course they hate me for it. Of course I do compromise sometimes in a relationship, but they always want more, and I just can't do it. And they break up with me after." Inuko looks up, a full moon was seen. "Like you Buchou, I too look for someone who will like me simply because I'm me, with all the flaws and all." She finishes her drink and gathers the cup and empty bottle. "But after so many times of searching, I think I'll take a break from it. I may have the charisma, but I don't have the luck like Nee-chan does." She gets up. "It's late and I know you need your rest, Buchou. Goodnight." And she walks off. Shirahime and Kurohime follow her. Rias was left with her thoughts.

"….I think you're perfect just the way you are."

* * *

Six days and nothing. Rias went for debate after debate, but after losing Inuko because she went for a ramen run, Mizuki deemed she had lost the first and second tasks. Now all that left is the third task, and she and the others were going over the list over and over again.

"Hmm….." Rias was checking out what she had and didn't on the list.

"These criterias are impossible." Xenovia grunts. "Memorize every restaurant within a 50 mile radius? What for?!"

"So that my wife can predict where I'll likely be eating if she loses me." Inuko answers while eating popcorn .

"50 mile radius….." Rias takes out a map and circles her location. Inuko finally can't stand seeing them all ragged at this. She walks up and takes all that paperwork. "Hey!"

"Come on." She grabs Rias and Asia by the collar. The others follow. "Let's go get Sona."

* * *

"When's the last time you girls had a break?" Inuko comments. The ORC and the student council were all in a soba shop. Not just any soba shop, it was the same shop Rias and Sona competed over in a tennis match. Inuko ordered them everything, all the toppings and all.

"Inuko, we don't have time for this! I-"

"Shut up and eat." Inuko feed Rias the soba. "When will you figure out that Nee-chan has been toying with you all."

"She's right, you know." Sona finally resigned. "We did this before, didn't we, Inuko?"

"It was a gyoza shop before." Inuko slurped away at the noodles. "Besides you've already lost. This is a consolation."

"EH?!"

"Minna-san, did you even read the full list?" No they did not. Rias and Sona looked at it again, this time all of it, and froze. "It seemed you only paid attention to the top parts when you should also look at the bottom." When the others saw where their eyes were glued on, they too froze.

"We can't do this…."

"We've lost…."

"I make sure to check, but since I can't help sorry." Inuko ordered another dozen bowls.

"It seems we were too focused on winning." Rias was down. Inuko looks to see her master down and comforts her.

"Well, there's always next time. Cheer up." And orders another dozen bowls.

"How much are you intending eat?!"

"I'm paying for all this, Saji-chi. Don't worry about it."

* * *

The last day, and everyone was seeing Mizuki off.

"It seems you all couldn't do it. Too bad.~"

"You were toying with them to begin with." Inuko sighs. "Honestly, 500 items and you give them a week. What's more you gave a really impossible task." She points to one part of the bottom list. The one that say 'Beat Inuko in a match.' "You never put this one before."

"I thought it would be nice for you to get someone who will stay be your side, not someone who will be protected behind you." Mizuki smiles. Inuko looks away in embarrassment. She didn't think her sister thought that much.

"Well, it may have ended with our loss, but this a war. It's not over."

"Buchou…." Inuko whined. Rias was starting another fight. In the house again….

"Well, you have the list. Try to get it all." Mizuki lifts her suitcase. "In any event, this was entertaining for me, you didn't even get it in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you tell them, Inuko? Ciao." And Mizuki leaves.

"Inuko…..?" Inuko just sighs and walks to the living room.

"She means to say that she only put me on a restriction. She never put you girls on anything."

"That means…" Inuko smiles, as the girls are getting it.

'Oh, well. This just makes my life livelier I guess.'

* * *

Authors Note: I try to dabble into the reasons for Inuko's celibacy to the girls, but this is just part 1. And no part 2 is not coming next. This issue will come up again soon. Onward to the second side story.

Another things, regarding this story is whole fiction. Please note, no people or places were used in reference. It was all in my head. Thank you.


	36. Side Story 3

Side Story: The wedding day

"Why are you all back here?" Inuko grumbles as she sees the ORC barging into her house early in the morning of her day off. Doubt to look at her kid videos and photos. "Please spare me…."

"So this is the life of a former Great Devil King?" Xenovia comments as she saw Inuko going through a pizza contest in the screen, eating pie after pie. Inuko was by now in corner muttering how could this happened.

WHACK

Xenovia was hit by Nina with a wooden spoon. She was pouting.

"My Nii-chan is no devil king. Nii-chan is Nii-chan, get it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Xenovia agrees immediately, more like she didn't like the way the spoon was looking right now.

"If you girls are so bent to looking at my photos, don't I at least have the right to look at yours?" Then she sees Rias gushing over her albums. "…." She takes out her cellphone. "Sirzech, it's me." Everyone's eyes were on Inuko. She was calling the Maou! "Forget the written apology. Just send me every copy of Buchou's child photos."

"?!"

"And I'll forgive you." No sooner did she close her phone, a magic circled appeared with Grayfia holding a stack of books. "This all of them?"

"Every copy." Inuko takes them and Grayfia leaves.

"W-Wait Inuko!" Rias tries to get to Inuko. Inuko's eyes flashed.

"Hide them!" She throws the books. Seika catches them.

"Yes, Inuko-sama." And runs off somewhere.

"Where'd she go, Inuko?"

"I have rights to see those photos."

"Where?" Rias aura shot forth at her defiance, but Inuko wasn't fazed.

"I'm not telling." Inuko smiles. "It's not in my room for certain." Rias slumped defeated. "Don't worry, they're for my eyes only."

* * *

"Inuko-sama, this came for you today in the mail." Seika came minutes later with an envelope. Rias was disappointed that the books weren't with her.

"Is it important?" Inuko takes the letter.

"The RSPV states that it must be in an hour."

"An hour? Mails can't be that fast!" Inuko opens the envelope and frowns at the card, then see another paper and her eyes widen. "Okay, I'm sold. Seika-nee, get my tux ready."

"Inuko, are you going somewhere?" Rias asks as she sees Inuko hurrying to her room.

"Yes, I'm going to a wedding." In she goes into her room.

"…..?!" Rias and Asia, as well as Koneko and Akeno rushed into her room. Inuko was not at all fazed (she would've killed Yuuto if he came, and he knew that so he stayed behind.), and was already in mid attire.

"Excuse, Inuko. Could you repeat that?" Rias voiced out.

"Like I said." Perfecting the bowtie. "I'm going to a wedding."

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wha wha wha wha!" Asia was panicking.

"Ara….Ara…" Akeno was speechless.

"….."

"…." Xenovia and Koneko were silent.

"I-Inuko!" Rias had grabbed her shoulders. "I gave you no permission to marry anyone! Is this an arranged marriage?!"

"Buchou, minna-san, calm down?!"

"H-H-How can I be calm?! My cute servant is going to be married without my knowledge!"

"I'm not getting married!"

"Eh?"

"I'm not even eligible to be married. Sheesh!" She straightens her suit. "All I said was that I was going to a wedding, not going to be in a wedding." She pulls out the invitation that she got from the mail. "I've been invited." The others looked at it.

'You have been cordially invited to blah blah blah…..' It was a wedding invitation alright. The name of the bride though was familiar.

"Inuko, do you know the bride? I've seen the name but where?"

"Yeah." Inuko puts on the jacket, and leaves the room. "She's the older sister of one of my ex-girlfriends."

"?!" Today is just full of surprises.

* * *

"Hold on, Inuko!" Rias walks to catch up. "You don't have to go to such an event. Devils can't enter churches as well. You'll be killed."

"I'll be fine. If I can drink holy water or touch a rosary, I can enter a church." Inuko reassures. "It's not like I'm going into Great King mode. And besides," She pulls out the other paper in the envelope: a blank check with signature. "I'm already getting paid off by the parents."

"The parents?" Akeno sees the check.

"Look at the back of the invitation." They did so. There was writing at the corner.

'Please come to this event. It would mean so much to us.'

"Her family liked me." She explains. "So I have no reason not to go. Especially when there is money." When she puts on her shoes, she opens her door. Sona was there already in a black dress.

"Ready to go?" Inuko looks at her exasperated.

"Do you really not have my house bugged? And how did you know? The invitation just came today." Sona ignored her questions.

"You don't think I will let you go to the den of wolves without an escort, would you?"

"I'm usually the escort….." Inuko mumbles while Sona grabs her arm.

"Sona, what is the meaning of this?" Rias asks with an aura.

"Hello, Rias, as you can see, I'm going with her." Sona says triumphantly as she links arms with Inuko.

"Please don't start a fight." Inuko almost cries.

"Did you know, Rias?" Sona suddenly turned serious, clutching onto Inuko's torso. "This girl is one of those bitches who dared to mock Inuko's body."

"….." Suddenly auras were aflare.

"Hold a minute, Inuko. I'm coming with you." Rias runs off. Akeno follows.

"Ara, ara, it's not fair if Buchou are the only ones going."

"Hau! I want to go with Inu-san as well." Asia claims.

"Um!" Koneko nods. Xenovia looks like she wants to go too.

"Girls. I only have one invitation!"

* * *

Regardless of the earlier fight, Sona managed to win by dragging Inuko into the waiting limousine, while Rias and the others were changing. Now they were on their way to the cathedral in the address. Inuko knew Sona would wait for her to participate at the reception.

"You didn't have to…" Sona silences her by hugging her tightly.

"I won't forgive those who dare to hurt family."

* * *

The wedding was nice in Inuko's standards. More flowers would have been nice in her opinion. It was quite a big wedding with family and friends. Inuko had just made it to their vows and kiss part, and the parents saw and waved at her. Inuko waved back, but she mostly stayed at the back part of the cathedral. She really didn't want to interrupt the ceremony and didn't really want to see a certain someone there. After the ceremony, Inuko ran back to Sona's limo to drive to the reception. Now she knew the challenge would begin.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?!" Rias was upset. "If only I had enough time to peer into that invitation."

"I can tell you where they are."

"?!" All eyes were on Seika, who was busy looking at the album of young Inuko.

"I always keep a GPS tracker, a wiretap, and a small camera on Inuko-sama in case I need her." Seika states as she goes through another. All the while the ORC were staring at her.

"""….""" This was a stalker. No doubt about it.

* * *

The reception was nice. Plenty of food and wine, even Inuko was making a point to miggle with the crowd the minute her arrival with Sona was announced.

'Ah, I want to eat….' Inuko thought as she was getting hungry. Sona saved her.

"Here." She got her a plate.

"I love you very much." She starts to eat. Sona blushed. One person who heard that didn't like it, but wasn't going to act yet. The parents of the bride came to see her.

"Ah, Kusanagi-kun. It's good to see you again."

"Sir, Ma'am." Inuko acknowledges. "Congratualtions for your daughter."

"She would be very happy to see you here."

"I'll greet her after the food." She looks to the distance. The bride and groom were shaking hands with people. "Besides the happy couple look preoccupied. Don't worry, I'll make sure to greet her later."

"Alright, we'll hold you to that." And the parents walk off to greet other guests. Inuko excused herself to get some air in the balcony.

'So far, so good…..'

"Ah, is that you, Inuko?"

'I spoke to soon…'

* * *

'Where could she be? She's been gone for a while.' Even though Sona gave Inuko a minute, that was all it was. A minute. Now she was looking for her partner and wanting to get out of these boring people's converstations. Then she came to the balcony and heard voices.

"Who was that bitch?"

"It's not nice to call Sona that." It was Inuko, and the voice of girl who dare to insult her. Peeking she saw it was the one person she wanted to kill in the room.

"Oh, Sona? First name basis already?"

"Well I call her a petname frankly, but I believe that is none of your concern."

SPLASH

The woman splashed her juice on Inuko and her suit.

"How dare you come here?!"

"Your family invited me."

"Oh, did you pay them to do that? Are you deperate to get back to me?" The woman taunts.

"No. My policy is to never concern myself with women of my past relations. I'm just here to see and congratulate your sister. I got paid by them after all."

SLAP

The woman slapped Inuko.

"It's always the money with you. Get out!" The woman shouts. "You ugly dyke." Inuko eyes flashed for a moment, but not of anger, but of hurt. The woman didn't even notice as she was bragging about hwo she got herself a new boyfriend who really loves her. Sona was about to let that woman have it. But she was stopped by a hand.

"So this was where you were Inuko."

* * *

'Oh boy.' Inuko sweats as she sees Rias, in a stunning beautiful red dress that really accentuates her curves. 'How did she, no THEY, get here?' She could see at a distance. Akeno was there chatting with a few boys who got struck by her in her sexy black number. Koneko was there is a cute white dress eating some of the food. Kiba was in a tux sitting next to her. Asia and Xenovia were admiring the wedding decorations. Both were wearing wonderfully cute dresses as well. 'There's only one person who could have known my location. And she not here….' Indeed, a certain maid was not there, nor could she feel her presence.

"Inuko." Inuko was snapped out of her thoughts when Rias grabbed her arm. "What are you doing out here? The party's inside." She pulls the tomboy in, much to the anger of the woman who was there.

"Who's this, Inuko? Another one of your conquests?"

"Don't speak in such a tone to her." Inuko says sternly. "She is-"

"I'm her lover. Do you have a problem?" Rias says suddenly. Inuko looked at her with surprised but for a moment.

'Since when, Buchou?' The other girl just sneers.

"Oh, cheating on that other bitch you come with?"

"Actually, we share her quite evenly." Sona states as she gets out of her hiding place taking Inuko's other arm. "When she's such a catch, you can let her get away with a few things."

'Wow….What a lie…..' Inuko knew they would be arguing right about now, but the girl before them seemed to have sparked something else to cause this turn of events. The girl in question is now seething mad at this display.

"This is…." She points an accusing finger at her. "You backstabbing cheating bitch! It was always like this! Girls always flock to you and they don't even know your true colors." Inuko looks at her warily, tired of this.

"For your information, I've never cheated on you when we were on a relationship. I kept myself in check all the time."

"Hhmp! Like I'd believe the words of a disgusting-"

SLAP

Rias finally had enough and slapped that bitch!

"I know who you are, and just because you had a flame for her and broke if off does not give you the right to insult her in front of us."

"Open you eyes!" The woman exclaimed. "That girl is broken all throughout. She looks good but that only the clothes. And what gives her the right to dress like a man?!"

"She's perfect the way she is." Sona states as she hugs Inuko possessively. Rias joins in that embrace. "You're the one who eyes are closed."

"That's-"

"That's enough!" The group looked back to see the parents. "That is enough out of you, young lady. You are being very rude to our guest."

"Mama, Papa. How could you? Inviting this scum-"

"I said that's enough, young lady." The man bellows. It was a little miracle that no one was checking on them with all the shouting going on. "This person is a guest of this celebration."

"Why her?! Why couldn't I bring boyfriend but you invited her?!" Inuko was getting tired. Really tired. Sona and Rais could see it and tugged on her arms. Inuko looked at them and saw that they were trying to get her to leave. She smiles at their kindness, then turns serious.

"Sir, Ma'am." Inuko addresses. "As you can see, my girls are not in the mood for this, and so they came to pick me up along with my new friends." She gestures to the other new arrivals. "I will give my congratulations to the bride and groom and I will be off." She looks back to the woman. "You may not believe me. But it is good to see that you are well." And she walks off with Sona and Rias on her arms.

* * *

"Congratulations to you, lovely bride."

"Kusanagi-san…." The bride looked to see Inuko. The bride smiles while looking past her to see Rias and Sona staring at them from a distance. "They are…"

"My girls." Inuko says simply. "It seems that I have to go now."

"I see….." The bride saw the stain on her tux. "Is that….?"

"Nothing to worry about. I was just clumsy."

"It was her wasn't it? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's your day."

"But-"

"I came to see you and congratule you. That's all." Inuko nods and turns to leave. "Well, goodbye."

"Wait." Inuko stops when the bride offers her bouquet. "For you."

"Don't you have a bouquet toss to do?"

"My husband and I already talked about it. This was meant to be for you."

"…." Inuko takes the flowers. "…..thank you."

"No, thank you for coming, Kusanagi-kun."

"It was my sincerest pleasure."

* * *

The limo ride was full of angry voices.

"How dare that girl?!" Rias was fuming. "Saying such things to Inuko. The price would be death."

"Calm down, Rias." Sona was not practiving her preaches. She was fuming as well. "It's not worth it. If we take her life now while we havne't married Inuko, Mizuki-neechan won't ever let us."

"Ara Ara. I wonder if a thunderstorm in her direction would affect our standing." Akeno comments while charging electricity on her hands.

"Minna-san." Inuko says. "It's alright. You can't change these kinds of things. Realtionships are like that."

"But Inuko-"

"A wedding is a happy occasion." Her hands play with the bouquet. "Such negative emotions should not impact such an event." She smiles wistfully. "Thank you though." Her words surprised them. "For picking me up. Thank you." They would never know the full impact of those words until later.

"Ara…" Akeno decided to tease. "Then how about sleeping with me for gratitude, Inuko-kun?"

"Sure." Inuko was suddenly pulled by an angry Rias.

"No! Akeno, Inuko is sleeping with me!" Back to fun times.

* * *

The day finally ended. After saying their goodbyes to Sona in the limo, the ORC also went their separate ways. Upon returning home, Inuko made an inquisition to Seika about those trackers, to which then latter stated her rights. She got a karate chop afterwards and full wardrobe inspection was done. Dinner was enjoyed, and Inuko had another quite night of smoking and drinking by the veranda, with all her familiars by her side. This time she wasn't gazing at the sky, but at the bouquet of flowers she had put in a vase, more specifically at the order. The pink flowers were more to the edges, and yellow and white flowers were scattered about. She called them out of whim.

"Eglatine roses, rue, and lily of the valley." Inuko smiles, getting it. "I see…."

"Inuko….."

"Inu-san….." Inuko looked from the flowers to see Asia and Rias approaching her. She gestures for them to take a seat. Hitohime took the time to rest on Rias' lap.

"Checking up on me? You don't have to, you know."

"It's just…" Rias couldn't find the words. Asia grabs her sleeve.

"Let me finish my drink and I'll go to bed." Inuko sips it slowly. Asia saw the flowers.

"You kept it."

"I figured the meaning."

"?" Asia and Rias were confused.

"Eglatine roses mean a wound to heal. Rue symbolizes repentance. And lily of the valley is returning happiness." She explains. "In short, she is apologizing for the wound in my heart, at the same wishing me happiness." A puff of smoke. "No wonder she was so adamant in giving me this."

"Inuko…." Rias grabs her hand. She gets a squeeze back.

"I set her and her husband long ago before I left." Inuko starts her story. "I guess for wishing her family happiness, I ended up losing mine. Oh well. It's not like I'm unhappy right now." Finshing her smoke and drink, she gets up. She looks back to see the girls are still looking at her. She smiles. "Why don't we sleep together?"

"H-Honto?" Asia asks with hope.

"Sure." Rias and Asia walks to her and she takes them to her arms, surprising them.

"?!"

"Thank you. Truly." She deepened the hug. Rias and Asia hug her back. "I'm a really lucky girl."

* * *

"I hope she got the message." The bride, now a wife, was setting up a new bakery with her husband.

"I'm sure she did. She seemed happy though." The man comments as he stacked new bread on the shelves.

"Really, what was my little sister thinking breaking up with such a sweet person?" She looks to an envelope, a familiar check was in it with a high sum number. "I didn't she would be giving back the check my parents gave her." She smiles. "Oh well, that's so like her." And she tucks it away to greet new customers. In that envelope was also a letter.

'Think of this as a large allowance from your parents. Set up that new bakery and plan of your honeymoon already. I'll be by soon to taste those fluffy croissants again.'

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, side stories are done for now. Book 4 will now be in progress... Stay tuned...


	37. Book 4 Prologue

Book 4

Prologue

"It seems the fates are turning the wheels with a bloody hand…." Mizuki sips on her champagne. Seika was standing beside her seat, always the poise ad elegant maid. Mizuki takes the time to look at the full moon as its lights illuminates upon a silver pocket watch. The watch appears to be absorbing those rays.

"Nee-chan…." Inuko stares at her sister who was just backing in the moon'g light. Without really saying anything, she toses the watch to the tomboy and presents her glass, contents still half full.

"Inu-chan, I want you to watch out. You can no longer have your past peace. Fate is playing a game with you again. And it seems that all I can do is make sure you don't stray."

"It's alright, Nee-chan." Inuko takes the glass and drinks all the contents. "I'm you sister, as long as I am me, I will not be an easy opponent to fate."

"Good good."

"Nee-chan?"

"What is it, Inuko?"

"..." Inuko fidgets at her answer. "I think...I'm falling again."

"..." Mizuki smiles. "Do you want to fall, Inu-chan?"

"I think...I want to see how this will turn out, is that alright?" Mizuki lightly chuckles at that.

"That's fine, Inuko. It's fine."

* * *

Authors Note: Here is Book 4. This really took a while. Expect a lot of crazyness... Smile.

Author's Note #2: A few weeks back I received a comment I deleted since it was both negative and didn't make sense. People, please note that this is a fanfic. Something created from my head. While I'm trying not to be a Marry Sue or Superman or whatever, this is all based on my ideas as I went on watching the anime and reading the light novel. If you read this story, you will note that it is mentioned that the second sacred gear is asleep. Meaning if it was awake and active, then yes, the cost of pieces would be more. But since it is asleep, it will be considered MIA for now. As the story goes on, you will understand why my OC only has eight pieces for now... So I appreciate the patients from you and my other reviewers. Thank you.


	38. Book 4 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'This must be…paradise on earth.' Inuko muses as she sips her sake, her eyes not gazing at the night sky, but something a little delicious than that.

"Ara, Asia your skin is beautiful. I am jealous."

"N-No way. Buchou, your skin is white and the texture is smoother."

"Ufufu, your words make me happy."

'Sake and a good show. What a combo!' Once again, Inuko was caught again in a situation in which Rias and Asia somehow got to bathe with her again. And now she was looking to see them covered in foam, washing each other's backs. However, this time she welcomed it. For good reason…

"Inuko-sama, a refill?"

"Please." Inuko held out the empty cup, and Seika, who was naked except for the glasses and the maid headband, poured more cold sake into the cup. Seika joined them in this situation, having already tucked in the little mistress for the night. While she's there, she can also keep Inuko from "certain situations" (And no, not what you're thinking….). She was entitled to these little pleasures (After Inuko found and broke the tracers…..Oh well….She'll be installing new ones.).

"Quite a show, huh?"

"Indeed." Seika's were more on Asia than Rias if anything. "It is a little painful tough, to see cute Asia-sama being slowly influenced into a sexy girl by Rias-sama."

"That's the beauty of it. As a girl matures, they become even more delectable."

"I hope Koneko-sama doesn't ever go through with this." Seika slightly mourns. "But it will be inevitable."

"Don't worry, Seika-nee. I'm still here." Seika sighs in happiness at those words.

"Truly a blessing to be able to take a bath with you and Asia-sama." And Seika leaned on Inuko's shoulder.

"Hey, Seika-san! Don't hog Inuko all to yourself!" Rais shouts as she and Asia walk to the bathtub.

"Forgive me, Rias-sama. But I believe it is my privilege as I am the one who pours her sake for her." Inuko sighs.

"No fighting, or I won't do this again." The threat worked.

"""Hai.""" The other two devil girls joined in the bath. Asia was already occupying her other shoulder. But rias had the idea to lean on her front. Inuko stiffed a bit at the direct contact to her scars.

"Sorry, it-" Rias sealed her lips with a finger.

"This is nice. I prefer this touch to anything. I am healed just by being with Inuko. It takes away my daily exhaustion too." Inuko smiles a bit at those words.

'Really, truly a nice combo!' Seika held out the bottle again.

"Another refill?"

* * *

"So you finally had that bath scene with them, huh?"

"I've been having plenty of bath AND bed scenes. My life is becoming an eroge, and I can't even tell which flags I triggered anymore." Inuko was talking with a client of hers while playing a racing game with him. This client ad started to hire her 5 times already after the Kokabiel incident, and this person was someone Inuko had intimate knowledge of. "In any case, what was the point of all this? 5 times we've met, and all we do is play games and read comics."

"Oh, come on. I was trying to make you relax."

"It's kinda hard when I want to kill you, Azazel." Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels, just laughed warily. He was at first trying to be incognito, but Inuko recognized him immediately. Also, Seika is outside ready to kill him at any given moment he lets his guard down.

"Hahaha…..Come on, can't you cut me a break? I already said sorry."

"Tell that to the maid ready to slice you off." Another victory for Inuko in the game. They switched to a fighting game. "The only reason you're still standing is because I'm not letting Seika kill you."

"Arigato for that." A few combos from Azazel were useless against Inuko's tirade. "In any case, I thought you'd like to know why I'm here."

"It's simple. A conference of the three great powers. Buchou already told me."

"Is there anything you don't know?!"

"Yeah, why bother putting a dead bird in the Cocytus? I know for a fact Nina and I killed him." Azazel knew she was talking about Kokabiel and was expecting this.

"In truth, we're not sealing him because he's still alive. He's definitely dead. But we're keeping his soul there for all eternity. It's really a punishment for that guy." Inuko snickers.

"Really? Like with me and Helial?" Ouch. That was a hit nerve to Azazel.

"I fixed it this time. Nothing can leave that place."

"Whatever you say. But the minute I sense his soul out, I'm eating it." And Azazel knew she meant that.

"In any case, it seems that I should get ready." Azazel stands up. 12 loses, no wins. Poor guy. "By now, your master should have sensed me, or her brother told her about me. In any case, I have to go."

"Azazel." The man looks back to see Inuko started Arcade mode. "Try to stay alive long enough. My imouto is looking for a proper recipe for Silkie soup." That instant, 12 jet black wings expanded from the man's back.

"Hahaha…Please don't eat me."


	39. Book 4 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Summer is amazing.' Inuko sighs happily at the summer uniforms. But her happy thoughts right now were not in the right place of the atmosphere in the ORC room.

"This isn't a joke!" Rias rants as she had her eyebrows raised with an angry expression on her face. "Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!"

"But I got paid, Buchou." Inuko quips on her lap. Rias was giving her another lap pillow, which is really delightful to Inuko, and extremely sad for Asia.

"That's not the point!" A few days earlier, because of the event that occurred in this city between devils, angels, and fallen angels, the relations between the three factions had been affected to a certain extent. As a result, the leading members of each faction would gather together and discuss the future. The ORC got involved in this and would be joining the peace talks. But Inuko was looking for an escape route to this. She is not going to some boring talks. Before the meeting date, Azazel suddenly contacted them, more specifically Inuko thorugh being her client. This was discovered however by Rias who had felt the presence of a fallen angel with one of her servants. This was clearly interfering with other people's business. However, Inuko and even Rias' family seemed like they weren't bothered by the event. "He went to try and lay a hand on my cute Inuko, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Inuko possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be alright Inuko. I will definitely protect you, Inuko." Rias said that while patting her head.

"Buchou, really, calm down." Inuko raises her left arm. "He's already seen this gear of mine in the past. I don't think he came to do another examination."

[He's just stupid.]

"Ddriag is right. So be at ease."

"No it can't be that easy." Kiba says out loud. "I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders." As he continued, Kiba looked at her as if he was going to lose her. "I will protect you."

SHING!

A scythe stayed close to his neck.

"Are you professing your love for my Inuko-sama?" Seika states as her eyes glowed violet.

"N-N-No, ma'am."

"Bad move, Yuuto." Inuko turns to face Rias again. "Now tell me, is it even possible for him to get me when I have this very very capable maid protecting and stalking my every move?"

'''Definitely NOT.''' Was everyone's combined thought.

"Don't worry. This is just typical of that black chicken."

"She's right, Rias. Azazel has always been like that"Suddenly, they heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly. Akeno and the others were already kneeling in their places, Asia and Xenovia had confused expressions. Even Rias stood in surprise, almost causing Inuko to hit her head had she not landed ok.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!" She let out a surprised voice.

"Yo, Sirzechs." Inuko didn't even bother to kneel before him, just returning to her seat on the couch. This man is Rias' onii-sama and the current Maou of the devil society, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date." Behind Sirzechs was the silver-haire maid, Grayfia, Sirzechs' Queen.

"Why are you here?" Inuko narrowed her eyes, her aura showing up a bit. Seika also readied herself at Inuko's command, but Sirzechs remained calm.

"Please relax, your majesty, everyone, I came for private business today." Inuko let her aura dissipate, and everyone else obeyed that and stood.

"I'm not the king anymore, Sirzechs. You are." Sirzechs laughed at that and surveyed the room, giving a bitter smile.

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

"You get use to it in time. I think it's actually nice." Inuko comments.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" Rias asked doubtfully. After she said that, Sirzechs handed over an unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying? Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?" Grayfia responds to the troubled looking Rias immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master." After hearing that Rias sighed.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well."

"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

"Like I said, it's okay~." Inuko thinks about that. Most likely Mizuki will also be coming for this, with a camera crew no less. She will have to stop that.

"Inuko-sama." Seika snapped Inuko out of her thoughts. "Don't not worry. I have personally made sure that Mizuki-sama will be bringing the camera crew this time." Inuko sighed in relief.

"So who's coming?"

"Mizuki-sama, myself, and two other members of the Church." Everyone was shocked at what they heard. People from the Church were coming?! "Please relax, everyone, it is merely Mary-sama and Gloria-sama." Everyone who knew them was still terrified. Weren't those people high ranking?!

"Is it alright? The Pope and the Inquisitor?"

"No worries, they have worked it out." Seika looks to Sirzech and Grayfia. "They know as well, and have approved on their side."

"Yeah, they gave really detailed excuses." Sirzechs pulled out two papers. "Mary Magdalene is coming to see the growth of Asia and Xenovia."

"Eh? Me?"

"To think the pope would come to see me….." Asia and Xenovia had mixed feelings.

"Gloria de Saint is going to come as Kiba's guardian."

"Me?" Kiba points to himself. He was actually a little happy to be able to finally see this Gloria person, the one who went and persecuted those in the Holy Sword Project.

"Seika, are you coming to be my guardian?"

"No, unfortunately, Inuko-sama. It is truly regrettable and I will cry many tears for it, but I have volunteered and taken it upon myself to act as Koneko-sama's guardian." Seika pulled out a very expensive looking camera. "The camera is all ready to capture her cuteness in all its glory. And I won't a single moment of it." Her eyes showed she was serious. Koneko was actually afraid.

"Sempai…." Koneko chooses her words carefully. "She really is your sister."

"Oh Koneko, for some reason, your words feel double-edged. But I'll just tell you to be careful like a good sempai should."

"Roger that."

"And also, we have paid a really high amount of money to the Gremory family, more specifically Grayfia-sama to come and take pictures of Akeno-sama on that day."

"Ara?" Akeno was surprised at this. Grayfia bows in acknowledgement.

"The money has been received, and I will do my utmost best."

"We'll also be getting Rias-sama's copies of photos as well."

"Seika." Seika looks to Inuko who gave her a thumbs up. "Good job."

"Thank you for your praise, Inuko-sama." So all the ORC will be having guardians who will be there on parent's day it seems.

"Besides, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

"…Here? Really?" Rias has her eyes wide open as well.

"Ah, this school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei and former Great Devil King, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister is attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is our very own Great King Inuko Kusanagi-kun-the Sekiryuutei." Sirzechs glances at Inuko, who just scoffs at that.

"I highly doubt it, Sirzechs. And stop calling me the Great King!"

"Then what would you call this turn of events?"

"….." Inuko gave only one word for an answer. "Necessity."

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia." The one who intervened in the conversation is the girl with her hair in green mesh, the newcomer Devil, Xenovia. At first glance she's a real beauty, but she's not just all looks, she's the wielder of the legendary holy sword, Durandal, Rias' newest family member and her other Knight.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"

"Don't think about it too much, Xenovia." Inuko sighs.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability." After hearing Xenovia's words, the Maou smiles. That smile was exactly the same as Rias'.

"Thanks." After hearing his thanks, Xenovia's cheeks also became a bit red. "Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?" Inuko looked to Seika who nodded. She sighs.

"You can stay at my place."

* * *

"Oooo, I see that the house hasn't changed much." Sirzechs looked around as he and Grayfia entered the Kusanagi home. At first he was circling his eyes at the suggestion form Inuko but maybe after remembering that Rias was living in that house, "That's fine with me. I wanted to visit Mizuki-san for a while anyways, since it is her place my sister was boarding in," is what he said and readily consented.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Inuko sighs as she led them to the living room.

"We have guests?" Nina popped her head out of the kitchen to see who was there.

"We have guests." Inuko replies.

"Oh! So this must be the cute Nina-chan!" Sirzechs walks happily to the little girl. "She's as adorable as Rias when she was a little girl!" He opened his arms. "Come to onii-chan!"

CLING CLANG

A scythe and sword drew on his neck. Even Grayfia would not come forth because of the destructive auras of dragon and hydra.

"Sirzechs….." Inuko aura shot forth. "No looking at my imouto with such eyes."

"Y-Yes, sir." He squeaks. The weapons were removed. Inuko looks around.

"Well, you're lucky. Had Nee-chan been here, I doubt you'd be alive right now." Inuko walks to help set the table while Sirzechs was down for the count. Seika follows her. "Oh well, she'll be back soon for dinner."

"I've forgotten that we're so alike when it comes to our little sisters."

* * *

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"Oh, but she is causing me trouble." Mizuki states happily. They were now at the dinner table. Nina was serving the guest with her ice soldiers, who were wearing aprons as well (Nina…). Of course Grayfia helped as well.

"?" Everyone was shocked at this. Inuko just frowns.

"Seika has been telling me of all the delicious things that have happening in this house while I'm away." Mizuki was sniffling. "Naked aprons…bathing together…sleeping together…" Was she actually crying?! "Why?! Why am I missing out on these flags?!"

CLUNK

"Nee-chan, please." Inuko had chopped her sister's head. "We're at the dinner table."

"Ahem….." Mizuki had calmed down. "Forgive me I seemed to have digressed. In any case, I find it…..entertaining to see Rias and Asia working so hard at getting to my sister." She giggles at the memories. "Of course, I will still be the cruel sister who will prevent their happiness."

"…" Inuko just stares at this woman. "Weren't you the one who told me not to date for a while anyways?"

"That is no good." Sirzechs complains. "You should at least make her available for my cute sister." Mizuki's eyes glint in seriousness.

"Would you make your sister available to date someone?" Sirzechs matched that look.

"Never." Mizuki smiles.

"I rest my case."

"Onii-sama!" Rias yells at Sirzechs. Grayfia pinches his cheek.

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia." Mizuki makes a money gestures.

"If you'd like, Inuko accepts no less than 5 digits, in American dollars."

"Are you my manager?"

"Yes, Yes I am." Sighing, Inuko returns back to her food. Mizuki then turned her attention to Grayfia. "By the way Grayfia, I see that you are well. How's Millicas?"

"Millicas-sama is fine. He's has been asking to see ojou-sama."

"If he likes, he may come over to play with her. I'll welcome him."

"Is that alright, Mizuki-sama?"

"I have a feeling he will be coming over soon. I'm just telling you now that he is welcomed."

"I see, then thank you, Mizuki-sama."

"So you're all coming for the visiting day?" Mizuki smiles mischievously at Sirzech. "You actually got time from work?"

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Oh…Lord Gremory, eh?" an aura from Mizuki was rising.

"He is working hard at the written apology, so please let him live to see his daughter."

"Do I really have to?" Inuko asks as she too shoots her aura at remembering Lord Gremory.

"Please. Father helped in the establishment of Kuou Gakuen, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face."

"This child really hates parental figures." Mizuki stokes on Inuko's head, who calmed down. "So a lot of people on my family usually come to prevent this child from unnessary killings."

"I see…." There was someone dangerous entering this school. But then again, two peerages of devil are also in the school. No biggie. "Oh well, nothing different from last year then."

"Yes. Anyways, want some sake, Sirzechs? I highly recommend this one that just came a decade ago." Seika pulled out a large sake bottle and presented it to the table, then resumed her seat.

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth!"

"Bring the cups, Seika!"

* * *

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Inuko?" Dinner and leisure were over. Mizuki went out to smoke, so Inuko was getting ready for bed when she saw Sirzechs and Rias arguing at her door. Rias has gotten into the habit to sleep with Inuko every other night in her bed. It would have been every night had Inuko not kept her guard up, sometimes adamantly refusing Rias or Asia her company. She seems to be completely sad from not being able to sleep with Inuko all the time. But Inuko remained firm (at times.).

"I wanted to talk with her a bit before going to bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Kusanagi-kun." Sirzechs saw Inuko. "Say, Kusanagi-kun, can I talk to you for a bit?" he smiles "In your bedroom, preferably?"

"No." Was the answer. Sirzechs dropped to the ground in sorrow. "I'll talk with you in your room though, and only with our maids." He gets up in delight right away.

"Great. Let's polish off the remaining sake as well."

"Inuko…" Rias hugs her tightly. "Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright though. Just by you not being beside me…" Inuko was trying to be strong.

"Think of it this way, Buchou. The sooner we finish this talk, the sooner I get back. And if Sirzechs gets me drunk enough, I won't be able to resist you coming to my bed tonight." Rias lets her go.

"Onii-sama, please enjoy your drink with Inuko." And she walks back to her room. Asia also greeted them goodnight and walked back to her room. No doubt she was going to wait for Inuko to get drunk as well. In any case, Seika appeared to Inuko's side as they walk with Sirzechs to the guest room.

"Now, shall we enter inside?"

"Yes." 'Sirzechs seems to be serious at this since he's posture is elegants and the aura surrounding demons is quiet around him.' They entered the room. Grayfia was already there with the sake and cups. She filled the glasses and she took her seat with Sirzechs on the floor. Seika did the same.

"I heard you met Azazel." Sirzechs said.

"Yup." One drink down. Another refill.

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?"

"Nothing really. He just wanted to tell me why he put a dead body in the Cocytus." Inuko took the time to sip her sake. "Apparently, he took the time to fix the errors from last time and this time no soul can escape from it."

"I see. …...I though that since Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears, you would be taken for your boosted gear." Inuko scoffs before pointing to Seika.

"You think she would allow it?" Seika looked to Maou with intensely purple eyes. He gulped.

"Good point." The Maou may be more powerful than the human maid, but he has learned never to underestimate this woman when it comes to her Inuko. She can be just as frightening as Grayfia. "But you know as well, Azazel is the Governor of an organization with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past."

"It's not like it concerns me, Sirzechs." Inuko asks for another refill. "If he chooses to attack, then I will kill him. It's simple as that."

"Heh. Given from the reports on what you and Nina-chan did to Kokabiel, I wouldn't put it past you." Sirzechs downs his cup. "But tell me, why give your power to Rias? You could have easily defeated Kokabiel as the Great King." Inuko stares into her glass before answering.

"Sirzechs, my time as Lucifer is long past." She downs that cup. "It is your time, your sister's time. Time is always going forward. You don't need relics to keep it in the past. Besides….." She smiles as she raises her cup. "I'm a Kusanagi now." Sirzechs smiles as he toasts to that.

"Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Everyone is talking about how their Great King has finally returned, and as the Sekiryuutei no less. The legendary dragon came to the devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment, though that shouldn't be a problem. -And also my little sister treats you dearly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the underworld. I am sure she must be having fun everyday. I feel that it is thanks to you." Then he starts tearing up. "But to think my sister would choose you. I thought she would be with her onii-chan forever." Inuko laughs.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to let go of her eventually. She will marry the one she loves. Even I won't be able to stop that."

"What if it was you?" Inuko froze at that question. Then her expression turns soft.

"That's impossible."

"Kusanagi-" Inuko cuts him off.

"Sirzechs, I don't think you would want your sister to be placed in such a dangerous situation as being my wife." This was a person who really cared for their sister, so Sirzechs understood very much. But he wasn't going to give up. He still had a trick up his sleeve. "And burn those marriage documents, please." He froze.

"How?"

"You didn't think I would know, do you?" He slumped. He forgot he was dealing with a Kusanagi. "Besides, Sirzechs, wouldn't it be better to be bound not by paper, but by love? You and Grayfia had that, after all."

"Then?" He held hope again. Inuko just smiles wistfully.

"Time will tell, Sirzechs. But just not now." Inuko downs her drink.

"I understand. But still I will ask of you this: Inuko Kusanagi-kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too."

"Of course, I am her pawn, after all. Even though it doesn't look like it, I'm taking extremely good care of her." Inuko downs her cup for another refill. Sirzechs was relived to hear those words.

"Good, good. Oh yeah, is it alright for me to call you Inuko like my little sister does?"

"I don't see why not."

"I see. Then, Inuko, why don't you call me Onii-san? That is fine as well."

"No." Sirzechs falls to the ground.

"Grayfia~ Grayfia~. Inuko, Inuko won't-"

"Please act your age, Sirzechs-sama." The silver haired maid wasn't going to help him this time.

"I'll call you Onee-san, if you like, Grayfia." Inuko comments. To which Grayfia bows with a slight smile.

"I am honored, Inuko-sama."

"Why only Grayfia?!"

"Cause she's her, not you." Sirzechs sobs at the discrimation, then remembers something.

"By the way Inuko."

"Yes?"

"The boosted gear can transfer the increased power to someone else."

"Yes, that's true."

"The topic's different but you seem to like the big breasts of girls, right?"

"I like them." Inuko starts to make gestures. "I also like their thighs, hips, and…." She smiles wolfishly. "…..especially their lips."

"Even as her brother I think that Rias' breasts are bountiful."

"I think I know where you're going with this Sirzechs." Inuko smiles. "And the answer is no."

"Why?!"

"I may be a pervert, but I am gentleman too. I already kiss her to give her the boost." She taps on her lips. "I must admit, her lips are quite soft and tender."

"But wasn't that the Great King's blessings?" He had read the report.

"I could try with the Boosted Transfer if you like?"

"That might be a good idea."

"I'll think about it then." And they went ahead and drank the rest of the stuff, Sirzechs was the first one down for the count first.


	40. Book 4 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several days after Sirzechs' visit, it was now a holiday. Inuko had actually thought that Sirzechs would at least be investigating the city for the meeting, but all he did was go into game center to compete with Inuko (of course he lost.) and eat at various restaurants together (He couldn't keep up with her.). They also went to various shrines. Sirzechs' own aura dispelled any holy power on the land so the other devil could come, but Inuko was just fine, chatting away with some of the mikos before being dragged away by Rias and Asia. Inuko knew that like her and Mizuki, this man looked to be enjoying himself, but was actually very serious in some way.

'I forgot this man is like Nee-chan.' He is hiding the fact he is doing his investigations while having fun. But you really can't tell if he really is having fun or not.

"We're leaving." The three go to school from the house. Today is a holiday but, because there is something to do, and so they head towards the school. For Inuko, it was an all awaiting day among days! A day she can truly feel alive! And yet, she was suspicious about that smile that Mizuki gave when they said goodbye…..A person calls to the group with a lowly smile on her face.

"Morning." The one meeting them in between is Xenovia. She is living alone in an apartment near the Kusanagi house. Since she's often close, she comes once in a while to visit, Nina mostly, and to asks questions about Japanese culture. Often times she'll take it upon herself to escort Nina to the ORC after school, so it helps Inuko.

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me!... But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power." The two chatting are Asia and Xenovia. Initially when they met it was really bad but somehow the fact that these two were disciples of Christianity was probably the main reason their relationship deepened. Even among the boys, "The quiet Asia", "the energetic Xenovia" are calling the two foreign bishoujo by those names.

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"Amen… Ouch!" Like this, while doing something they pray, and at the same time both of them take damage. Inuko could do nothing but smile warily.

"What are you two doing…" In the future, it seems she'll have to speed up the plan.

"Well then, you all. It will be the opening of the restricted use pool." The Occult Research club members were ordered by the Student Council to clean the pool. It's already summer and the school has to open the pool. In actuality, Sona came to request Inukot to clean the pool for money, to which Inuko was about to accept for the zeroes had Rias not stopped her. Rias, of course, was against Sona using her servant like that, then Sona suggested that the ORC clean it instead for a group effort. Rias gave her consent to cleaning with the condition of them having the very first use of the pool, thus they eagerly took out the moss leftover from taking out the water. Inuko worked hard, but was solemn at having lost the opportunity to earn some cash. But she brightened up when, a few days ago, Rias bought a swimsuit. She showed how it was in the house but even though she wasn't wearing it. Inuko almost got a nosebleed from imaginating, while Mizuki just smiles wolfishly. "I'll show it to you when we go to the pool this time," Is what Rias said at that time, so Inuko marked it at her calendar and waited for the great day!

"Inu-san, are you thinking some perverted stuff?" Asia pulls my cheeks with teary eyes but she couldn't stop my frightful face. Inuko just smiles.

"Don't I always?"

* * *

'Summer is truly amazing! I can't stop my tears….' Inuko clearly couldn't stop at the delicious sight before her. She herself was wearing a black boyleg swimsuit with sleeves. Kiba was also there, wearing swimming trunks, but she didn't care about that. What she did care was that the others before her were killing her sights.

"Hey, Inuko. How does my swimsuit look?" Blood was starting to spill from her nose, but she held it back.

'Buchou's skin…..so much exposure. The bathing suit clearly can't be called a swimsuit anymore, but man! Those legs….'

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Inuko-kun. By the way Inuko-kun, how does mine look?" With that Akeno enters as well! Unlike Rias, she's wearing an extreme swimsuit of pure white! Like her, the cloth is small!

'If I wasn't a girl, I'd be slouching.' Indeed, had a lot of boys been there, they would be slouching at the amount of skin these two Great Onee-sama are showing! Inuko wasn't slouching, but she was definitely drooling and bleeding at this point!

"Inu-san. I-I came after changing as well." After turning around, Inuko saw Asia standing while fidgeting. Asia is wearing the school swimsuit. Inuko's tears came back.

"Asia, you're looking cute! I'm deeply moved! It suits you really well!" Asia lets out a smile and is in a good mood.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Inu-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well." Inuko saw that Koneko was also wearing the said swimsuit, and was crying tears of joy at the sight.

"…Not being looked at by obscene eyes is also a bit of a complex feeling I am getting." It seems like she's grumbling with a disappointed feeling…..?

"Don't worry, Koneko-chan. I can look at you with such eyes." A very familiar voice calls out. Inuko whips her head to that direction.

"I knew you were here!" Inuko yells to a direction. Mizuki was there, all right, laying on a louge chair, soaking those rays (where did she get that?). Seika, Nina, and Inuko's familiars too. Mizuki was sporting a black one piece, Nina was in a blue pokka gotted one piece with float ring, and Seika was wearing a two piece (maid-version) swimsuit. Shirahime and Kurohime were just making sure that Hitohime doesn't fall in the water, the little Dranex was just excited to be out for the first time. It looks like Raiko was watching the house by himself today.

"I can't wear swimsuits to the pool?"

"This is school! Get out."

SIZZLE SIZZLE SIZZLE

"The burgers will be ready in a moment, Inuko-sama." Seika was grilling away. When did they get that grill on the pool?

"Forgive me, please stay to your heart's contents." At the mention of food, Inuko welcomed them. Rias just sighs, as if she knew this was going to happen, places a hand on Koneko-chan's shoulders, and while letting out a smile says,

"Oh well. With that, Inuko, sorry but..."

"Yes?"

* * *

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2." Inuko was holding Koneko-chan's hand and helping her out with feet pedaling exercises. After coming to the pool the first thing she was made to do was teach Koneko who couldn't swim. "Inuko, help Koneko out by being her partner." Is what Rias ordered her to do. The person in question. Koneko is taking small breaths in between with a "Puwa-" sound and pedaling her feet with her utmost effort.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!" Asia is cheering for Koneko from the side. By the way, Asia can't swim either. She will be next in line. Nina was there near the side on her float ring. Mizuki was watching her while getting that tan. Kiba was appointed her lifeguard as a precaution.

"Puwa-. …. Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…." Koneko says it in an apologetic manner.

"Don't worry about it. Helping cute girls is one of the reasons I live. Oops, we have reached the end." Completely pedaling for 25 metres and still having energy left, Koneko collides with Inuko. Even though it was a coincidence, the general perception would be that they were hugging each other.

"….Inuko-senpai, you're unexpectedly gentle. Even though you're a pervert."

"Well, I am a gentleman." Inuko smiles, patting her head. "Don't worry too much about it."

SPLASH!

Inuko looks around to see Rias has jumped into the pool. Excusing herself for a bit, she dives down.

[Glam Sight!]

Turning her vision into Glam Sight, Inuko was able to see clearly Rias's form in the water. Truly a feast for her eyes the way her boobs were moving against the water resistance. Staring for a good few minutes, she reverted her vision and went up to see Koneko looking sullen. She smiles apologetically.

"Sorry, I couldn't refuse the sight."

"…Won't you look at Asia-senpai's swimming next?" On the side Asia was teary eyed.

"Uh, even I, even I…..!" Somehow even Asia looked sullen. Mizuki just laughs.

"Inu-chan, you're such a sinful girl! Good job!" She yells. Inuko ignores her.

"Alright, next is Asia. Are you ready?"

"…..Yes. I'll be under you care."

* * *

"…..Aaaaaah, I am tired." By the poolside Asia was going to sleep on the vinyl sheet spread out. Koneko was also by the poolside under the shadow resting while reading a book. Inuko sat by the poolside, eating a burger. Kurohime came by to serve her that and drape a towel over Asia who immediately fell asleep. "z….zzz…." Inuko smiles and takes her camera phone to take a picture. Seika came by and took lots of pictures (How many? None can say.). Then Inuko went back into the water. She dived deep into the pool, and stayed laying on the surface, fascinated by the rippling surface of the water.

'Peaceful….' She closed her eyes, feeling the serenity with her being. No sounds, no noise, nothing. 'Here, I'm at peace….' She remembers something in the past. There was a time when she had this kind of peace. It was cold and dark, but it was quite and peaceful. And lonely… 'Those times are long past, huh?' She recalled what happened to her for the past flew weeks. Her reincarnation as a devil, Asia's rescue, the Rating Game with Raiser, even the fight with Kokabiel. 'My life has definitely gotten rowdier. But it's not bad….' She then felt it, a disturbance in the water, her cold peace. Her eyes open as she felt a violent tug on each of her arm, pulling her back to the water's surface.

"Inuko?! Are you okay?"

"Inuko-kun, speak to us?!" Inuko was greeted with Rias's and Akeno's worried faces. It seems that because she was staying there too long in the water without even coming out for air, they feared the worst and dove straight to get her. Koneko and Asia were at the edge worrying all the same hoping she was alive, and relieved when Rias and Akeno brought her back.

"….." Inuko blinks twice, surprised at first, and then smiles. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't need CPR?"

"Ara, Ara, shall I administer it anyway?"

"I'm fine, Buchou, Akeno-san. Thank you for the tempting thought." She laughs a bit. "In truth, I can hold my breath for quite some time." She smiled a little sadly. "I had a touch of nostalgia. That's all."

"..." Rias takes the initiative, not liking it one bit to see Inuko looking sad. "Mou! No going into the pool for a while. I have something else for you to do." And Rias pulls Inuko with her out of the pool. Akeno was more than willing to help.

"But I love sleeping in the pool~!" Inuko playfully complains. As the girls were pulling her out, if one noticed, they could see Mizuki sporting that same smile Inuko just had. Seika just went on grilling, and Nina was playing at the edge. One can't tell, but the Kusanagi siblings were concerned for their sister.

* * *

"This, Buchou?" Inuko is holding a bottle of oil. Smiling, Rias nods. Getting her out the water required a lot of hands. Koneko is even blocking her path, causing Inuko to play sob. The sob, of course, triggered Seika to get her scythe. But one tearful look on Koneko's face to her, and she was back to grilling hotdogs, completely ignoring her master's blight (Today, cuteness was greater than obsession). Rias' bat circled around Inuko for a bit, happy to see her again. Kurohime growled softly at the bat, who lands itself on its back, patting it with its wing. It seems that Inuko's familiars were getting along with the other familiars, but only among Rias' peerage. It was apparently noted that Saji got burned at one point by Kurohime in time for teasing Hitohime. Sona has more luck, but her peerage is often looked with suspicion. Oh well, Inuko will have to fix that.

"Devils won't be sunburned. But, sunlight is a foreign enemy. That is a special beauty oil. Would you apply it on my back?" Inuko's eyes sparked at the opportunity, definitely feeling a flag coming about, but not before running off to put a blindfold on innocent Hitohime's and Nina's eyes (the little girl and Dranex understood it was going to be an adult moment.). Mizuki, from the other side, was eagerly recording this scene. Seika opt to get the spatula's edge nice and sharp with the whetstone she brought (and keeping the hotdogs from burning.).

"With great pleasure." She takes the bottle and latters the oil on her hands. All the while, Rias remover the bra of her bikini, in front of Inuko! Her eyes widen. 'This girl…..Seriously?!' While Inuko didn't mind the sight, but wasn't this girl even aware of what she was doing to her?! Even if she was a girl, Inuko was going to lose it. It took all her concentration, and then some, to keep her cool. "I sometimes wonder if you do this on purpose knowing my inclinations."

"We're both girls, I see no problem. Other than Kiba, there's you, and I'm alright with it."

'Don't say such delicious things to me! PLEASE?!' Inuko was shouting in her mind. Rias lay with her front on the vinyl sheet, moved away her crimson hair and had her back faced towards Inuko. Inuko was concentrating right now. 'Below R…Below R…Below R…Below R…..' But it was futile.

"Now, go on." With that permission, Inuko hand made their way to Rias' back. Her eyes glazed for a bit as she grins. If this was how it was going to be, then she may as well play along.

"Very well, since you gave me permission. Shall I make it so your body never forgets my touch?"

"…!" The minute Inuko's hand touched her back, it was like electricity. She could feel the warmth radiating from those hands. Hot, like fire, but not burning her at all. From others' perspective, it only looks like a massage. But for the receiving person, it was like a fire. Every touch to unexplored areas brought new arousal in Rias. She had to bite a moan. Inuko just smiles while getting some more oil. "I-Inuko." Rais manged to call out to her, panting.

"Hmm….." Inuko rubs the oil on her hands.

"On my body, there's no place that you haven't touched now. Somehow this body seems to be controlled by Inuko." Inuko eyes also glazed, at that remark, but she played it cool.

"Perhaps I should have gone easy." Inuko went to her arm now, giving that hand a gentle kiss. "I at least made sure that you wouldn't be able to live without my touch….." Both arms and legs were done. "All done now, Buchou. I shall take my leave" Rias grabs her hand before she leaves.

"Not yet."

"?" Inuko looked puzzled, then eyes widen at realization. There was one part she didn't oil….

"Do you want to rub oil on my breasts as well?"

"-!" Inuko was getting hot and bothered by those words. Her eyes were dangerously getting glossy. "Buchou, you are really a dangerous woman." Her brain was going haywire at the possible temptation. Seika looked ready to do something, but Mizuki stopped wanting to see how this develops.

"It's fine. Are you getting tempted, Inuko?"

"Most definitely." The Inuko hears someone approaching.

"Inuko-kun , would you apply oil on me as well?"

SQUEEZE

Something soft, elastic is presses on Inuko's back. Turning her head, Akeno's face appears over her shoulder.

"Ara ara, it's unfair that it's just Buchou." Akeno says to Rias as if she's criticizing her. All the while pressing her boobs against Inuko's back. Despite the cloth that separates them, Inuko noticed right away something…something _really_ dangerous for her.

"Akeno-san….." Inuko warily shifts her eyes. "You're not wearing your top, aren't you?"

"Ping Pong " Akeno playfully imitates a correct bell while hugging her tighter.

'Is this on purpose? Is this on pupose?!' Inuko's mind was already going haywire at this point. Steam could be seen coming out of her ears. Naturally with such temptation, her whole body had stopped at this point.

"H-Hey, Akeno. You know my oiling isn't over yet? A-And also I told you not to tempt my Inuko like that, right?" Rias just lifts up her upper half, her eyes were looking fierce. It's clear that she's displeased!

'When did I become yours?...Wait! If you lift your upper half while your bra was off….!' Too late, Inuko was clearly see it now. 'Her boobs…I'm not going to regret anything today. Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now can you please stop making me lose more fluids? Drooling like this is really getting to me.' With the Kusanagis, Mizuki was already drooling at this point too, while panting heavily and recording all this. Nina was just plain oblivious, bring led to a more secluded section of the pool with Hitohime on her floatie by Yuuto, who was already instructed by Inuko to keep her sister out of these situations at all cost!

PITA

Akeno doesn't relent and places her face on Inuko's shoulder. Just like that, other cheeks stick with each other, and rub each other! She purrs to the tomboy's ear.

"Hey, Inuko-kun. Buchou is scary. I normally run around and get tired out, I just want to release the built up thing in my cute Kouhai."

"…..You're killing me, Akeno-san. Uh!" Her ear was being bitten by Akeno. This was getting too erotic… Seika already had to get the tissues and blood drips, already prepared when Inuko faints. Mizuki was just panting away, engrossed at the oncoming scene. Kurohime and Shirahime were also watching, abeit curious.

"Really, Inuko-kun is cute. Buchou, won't you give her to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take her along with me after all."

"No! That girl is mine! I definitely won't give her to you!"

"There's no other one as wonderfully cute as her. -Then, it's alright for me to be affectionate to her with ecchi ways occasionally, right?"

"Please do." Inuko seriously says, while Rias gets red.

"That's prohibited! I don't want the Inuko of right now to know any girls other than me. W-Well, if it's Asia then it can't be helped. And Seika-san will follow no matter what I do, but….. But, if the partner is you, she will really become a beast."

"Rias-chan, she's already a beast, so there's no problem!" Mizuki calls out. Inuko blushes at that.

"Nee-chan!"

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. How, about it, Inuko-kun? While Buchou is hesitating….Inuko's chastity, I'll—"

"I won't give her! That isn't a joke!"

"What there to argue about?! Calm down, we're all girls here. I can't take anyone's chastity."

"Don't lie, Inu-chan~!"

"Not helping, Nee-chan!"

"By the way, Inuko-kun." Akeno continues her tease. "Did you suck Buchou's breasts?"

"No, not really. Why?" Inuko looks at her suspiciously.

"Ara ara, poor you. Really Buchou, even though you pamper Inuko but those points of yours, your guard is really stiff." Akeno says it challengingly. It seems her words were actually directed to Rias, who was growing angier by the minute. "If that's the case, in replacement I will let you suck m-i-n-e."

"….." Silence.

"Ara, Inuko-kun?"

[She's fainted.] Ddraig answers. Sure enough, no response from Inuko. It appears she's fainted with her eyes open, and her nose was still bleeding. It took a minute to get back to reality.

"I had a dream….." Inuko then sees and feels the scene. Akeno hugs her to confirm it. "It was not a dream….."

"Ne, Inuko-kun. Right now, the thing that's sliding on Inuko-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?" She breathes into her ear. "While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal….. It's my first time having someone suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen….."

"Akeno-san, are you turning S?"

HYU! BON!

Something passes beside Inuko's head, in the back she hear something crackling to pieces.

'She actually did it.' Turning around, she was that one of the pool's diving boards had disappeared. Turning back, she saw Rias' hand with an aura of demonic power. 'She actually used the power of destruction…..Oh boy, she's angry. But she still looks cute. Goddamit!'

"Akeno. Aren't you going too overboard? You, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?" Rias lets out a voice that worked on DOS. It was getting scary now.

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. -Rias, I won't back down?" While smiling Akeno closes her eyes, then reopens them. He tone was overflowing with anger. Her body was surrounded with a golden aura and sparks are running with crackles around her. Rias lifts her body, Akeno also moves away from Inuko's body and stands. The two bishoujo senpai with their boobs fully exposed while developing magic power in their full bodies are glaring at each other while close to each other.

"I won't give you Inuko. -Vulgar priestess of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? -Crimson virgin princess-sama"

"Aren't you a virgin yourself!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Inuko-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! Inuko said she would take my virginity!"

'When did I?!' Immediately following that, destructive sounds started reverberating, Rias and Akeno flew towards the sky and started a girl's fight that wouldn't be called the level of a fight.

"In the first place Akeno, why of all people did you only take interest in Inuko? She's not even a man!"

"If you say it like that, even you Rias once told me that you had no interest in swinging that way!"

"Inuko is special! She's cute!"

"Even for me Inuko-kun is cute! I finally met someone of whom I felt like that so it should be fine to pass Inuko-kun to me for just a bit!"

"Are you two forgetting I'm not a man?!" Inuko argues to them.

""We don't care!"" was the loud reply. Mizuki just burst into laughing, while Seika was starting to look interest in her sharpened spatula.

'Why me…..?' Inuko was looking at the destruction coming from the two great Onee-samas. 'Gotta stop this, or Sona will kill me….' She stands up and walks a few steps from the pool. Now she jumps towards the fighting girls. Grabbing them by their arms, they dive into the pool. While struggling in the water, Rias and Akeno were caught off guard when a pair of lips crashed into them.

KISS KISS

Inuko, while underwater, had kissed them to catch them off guard. It worked, because their minds were now on the kiss rather than the fight. Finally making their way to the surface, Rias and Akeno just stared at Inuko who was getting up, taking the towel Seika had presented to her. She looks back to the two girls.

"Now don't say I never gave you anything." And she walks away to the changing rooms, leaving two flabbergaster girls in the pool.

* * *

DRIP DRIP DRIP

The sounds of the blood IV was dripping down, filling Inuko's vein with new blood. The minute she went in, she took a pack and began to replenish her blood loss. She was going to die of anemia one of these days, and she might enjoy that.

"Oh my, it is Inuko Kusanagi. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy a while ago?" Inuko turns to see Xenovia approaching her. Inuko sighs.

"A litteral cat fight, it's over."

"And that?" She point to the IV. Inuko smiles wickedly.

"I got a taste of the good life." Xenovia was confused by those words, but Inuko experted changed the subject. "First swimsuit?"

"Yeah. It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?" It isn't an erotic swimsuit like those of Rias or Akeno but it was a bikini that was emphasizing the body curves. Inuko eyes wandered for a bit. This girl has a good body as well. A tight body. But it's protruding where it should be. Her boobs are on the bigger side too, and her sleek hair as well.

"Yeah, it does. It must feel new since the Church's rules are stict. But I never thought a swimsuit was considered offensive enough that it had to be prohibited."

"Well it's more like I, myself, didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

"Hmmm, well I would think they could change the rules a bit. But I really don't want to meddle too much into a religious affair. Besides, those female soldiers will understand why they don't need things like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I mean."

"Are you always this cryptic, Inuko Kusanagi?"

"You can call me Inuko. And the answer is sometimes when I need to be." Xenovia nods, understanding. Inuko smiles a bit. "Though, it seems you are enjoying yourself."

"Yes, unexpectedly. Not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I somehow am able to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently."

"I see. That's good." Inuko nods. "Thought it doesn't look like it, I was tasked to make sure that you were enjoying yourself at least."

"Does this mean that I have the same immunity from the Church as Asia has?"

"What do you think?" Inuko smiles.

"…." Xenovia says it bluntly, already having the feel she does. "I think the Kusanagi family is truly a powerful force to deal with."

"You don't even know the half of it, Xenovia-chan!" Inuko smiles impishly. Finishing up that IV, Inuko moves her arm a bit to get the blood going. She can feel rejuvenated from that transfusion.

"Inuko. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"What is it?" Inuko flexed her arms a bit more.

"Won't you make a child with me?" Xenovia's words seemed to freeze her.

"…..Excuse me?"

"Inuko, let's make children together."

"….!" Inuko jumps back a good distance. "What are you saying, Xenovia?!"

"Shh. Don't let out such a loud voice. We'll be noticed." Xenovia explains. "From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared. But, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias Buchou-_'Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish.'_-was what she said. That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that. And then, my new objective, dream is-to bear children."

"Xenovia, you realize I'm not a man, right?" Xenovia nods.

"Yes. But I want to bear children."

"For that purpose you need a man, right?"

"But I have heard that Kusanagi women can father children. And I was informed you prefer women to men as romantic partners."

"…." Inuko's eye twitched. "Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sama." Was the answer.

'Nee-chan, you are killing me…' As Xenovia moves forward, Inuko steps back. Xenovia frowns at the retreat.

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Rias Buchou's but they're bigger than Asia's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?"

"I'll admit, you're quite attractive, but I have vows that I must keep. One of them is to remain in celibacy." Inuko walks past her to the door. "Sorry, but isn't it better to experience such joys with a man you will eventually love?" Xenovia grabs her hand before she leaves.

"Inuko is fine. I think you don't realise it yourself, but you have the aura of a dragon on your body, probably because you're carrying the Sekiryuutei. I've felt it ever since we met for the first time, it's just a bit, but your dragon spirit is increasing." Inuko turns to her. "More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Inuko is the most suited one. The power of the legendary Sekiryuutei. Even if the kids don't inherit the sacred gear, maybe the kids will inherit the aura? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance-Uh! ….I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better." And she starts stripping. "I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated devils. The base is human, and your sexual desire is strong as well. I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if it's your strong sexual desire, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 5 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required." Suddenly, Inuko stops her.

"Xenovia, if all you want are strong genes, then that is not a good reason to have sex." Inuko smiles warily. "Besides…."

CLICK

The doors open.

"They're here."

"Inuko? What's the meaning of this?" While showing a forced smile, Rias was standing there, still wet from being in the pool.

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan. It was planned that I would take Inuko-kun's chastity?" Akeno is smiling, but somehow a scary aura is surrounding her.

"Sob, Inu-san… You're mean…. E-Even I said it…" Asia as well seems like she wants to say something while fidgeting, she's angry!

"…No negligence nor any opportunities to attack." Koneko-chan says that with a half opened eye! The scene of seeing a half naked Xenovia with Inuko's hand on her seem to arouse anger from all the girls. Coughing a bit, Inuko regards them seriously.

"I have a very good reason for what is going on." Inuko starts.

"Let's hear then. And that is?"

"I am taking a dive."

"?!" It was an unexpected answer, but the tomboy managed to run past them and jump into the pool. Before the others could react, she used an ofuda to freeze the pool's surface. Nina was safe as she had already left the pool, sleeping on a louge chair beside Mizuki (How did another one appear?). The others just ran to the surface banging on it. But Inuko cannot hear them any longer, and she closed her eyes to the watery peace.

'Peace once again.' She spares a glance to the faces before taking a nap underwater. They were going to use magic to break the ice. 'Seriously, I almost lost it with Buchou, Akeno and Xenovia…..Better be careful with Xenovia's bluntness.' She could hear the cracking, while welcoming the darkness of the unconcious. 'I have to avoid these things at all costs! Or I could lose this happiness…..'

* * *

After such an exhausting day, Inuko made her way back to campus. After they broke that thick layer of ice, Inuko had already lost consciousness. While arguing among themselves who would perform CPR, Seika stepped in and performed it, much to the other's disappointment and the maid's happiness. Having a good laugh, Mizuki ordered her little sister to get more drinks so they can all enjoy the barbequed kabobs. While making her way to the building, she sensed a great power coming from the school gate. Deciding a detour, she saw a familiar face. A silver-haired bishounen weaing white armor. The boy walks to Inuko, waving a hand in greeting.

"Is this a good place?" he asked as he was already close. Inuko smiles and she nods.

"Yes…..I'm thoroughly enjoying myself in it." Then she regards him with her red glare. "Why are you here, Vali?"

"Do not worry, I've not come to fight." Vali raises his arms. "I merely wanted to see where the meeting of the three great powers will take place. But this is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon -Sekiryuutei. Inuko Kusanagi. No, my ancestor, Great King Lucifer."

"Cut it out. I'll be pissed." Came the remark.

"Forgive me, I've forgotten that you wish not to live in the past."

"You and Sirzechs are the new Lucifers." Inuko states. "You don't need another one. I would be just a relic."

"And yet, you would have been the most powerful one out of all of us…."

ZAAA!

Two swords were thrust towards Vanishing Dragon's neck. Yuuto and Xenovia were the ones who appeared in that instant. They were holding their Holy-demonic sword and the holy sword Durandal towards the Vanishing dragon.

"I don't know what you plan to do but isn't that enough?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou." Yuuto and Xenovia as well speak in voices that worked on DOS. However, without moving even a bit, Vali comments.

"It's better if you stopped that. -Aren't your hands shaking." Like the vanishing dragon said, Yuuto and Xenovia's hands were shaking. The swords which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword tightly, their expressions were stiffening. "It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. -Between me and you two there is a decisive difference in power."

"Leave them out of it, Vali." Inuko started to release her aura. "I will not hold back if you hurt them."

"…." Vali looks to the sky. "Ancestor, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

"What indeed? I never bothered to wonder." Inuko simple shrugs her answer.

"…I can say now that you probably are still among the top 100, no maybe even among the top ten." Vali looks to Inuko a bit. "However, with those seals, it becomes lower, yes?"

"It doesn't matter, Vali. Because my goals are clear."

"You have finally attained a goal? I am intrigued."

"It's still something out of my reach." She makes a fist with her hand. "But time is something I have now."

"I see. Regardless, in the end, you are valuable piece in all this, ancestor. It's better if you take good care of your master, Rias Gremory." Vali looks in the direction behind Inuko, all while she smirks.

"You think I don't?" Following his gaze, Rias was standing there along Asia, Akeno and Koneko as well. Correspondingly Asia was troubled and in contrast Akeno and Koneko looked ready to fight.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the fallen angels then more contact than required is-"

" -'The two heavenly dragons,' the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past those related didn't live a satisfactory life. -How will you end up?"

"I wonder about that." At the casual talk she was seeing between Inuko and the Vanishing Dragon, Rias was silent.

"You can rest assured, Rias Gremory. I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention- I have a lot of work to do." After saying that, the Vanishing Dragon turns his heels, and starts to leave this place.

"Vali." He stops upon Inuko's words. "If fate fortells we must fight, so be it. However, I see it is still not the correct time for that fate."

"Then do the fates give a specific time?"

"….Soon is all I can say."

"Then I will be ready whenever. Until then, ancestor."

"Like I said, stop calling me that." Even though that guy leaves, a single thread of nervousness doesn't go away. Kiba and Xenovia sheathed their swords but there was no relief to their expression. Asia who came and nestled to Inuko, without any words grasps her hands. Inuko just pets her head, assuring her that all will be fine.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mizuki was chewing on a beef kabob while smiling a bit.

"So how will this game of fate turn out?"

* * *

"…" After coming back to her room, Inuko sat on the floor with her back on the bed. 'It seems that I will not be able to avoid fighting anymore….' She stares at her hands. In her eyes, a flashback of red staining her hands came for a moment. 'The scent is still there….' She closes her eyes and buries her head to her knees. The flashback changes scenes one after the other: corpses, death, and a lone girl calling her name.

'Inuko…'

'?!' Inuko raises her head in alarms at the reality of her memories.

"Inuko?"

"?!" The tomboy turns her head in alarm, but calms down upon seeing Rias' inverted face. She was reading a magazine lying horizontally on my bed. She looked into tomboy's face from the bed it seems. If Rias has any free time, she spends it in her room. Inuko has gotton used to it by now. "Are you alright, Inuko?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"And are you still thinking?" Rias put a hand on her her cheek, concern was written on her face.

"….." Inuko was silent.

"I believe in you. Even if something happens. And also if it's you, I believe you can win against Hakuryuukou." Inuko smiles at such words.

"I have confindence in that myself, but…"

"But?"

"…." Inuko closes her eyes, bringing her hands to her face. "I just don't know how long I can keep this up." Rias looks concerned.

"What do you mean?" Inuko smiles sadly, putting her finger to her lips.

"Sorry, that's my secret for a while."

"Mou! You're not suppose to keep secrets from your master!" Rias pouts. Inuko laughs.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" She smiles sheepishly. "I can't tell you something that may alter one's fate. If I'm allowed to, sure, but I can't let you interfere with something that must happen."

"Fine. I understand." Rias sighs, but she smiles. "One day, I hope you'll tell me those Kusanagi secrets of yours." She moves to sit on the bed and claps her thighs. "Come here." Inuko smiles as she lays her head on Rias' lap. A thigh pillow from Rias was always such a piece of paradise for Inuko. Rias gently pats her head. "Sorry that the afternoon was like that. I thought of cheering you up but I instead ended up running you down."

"Hhmmm….I find it absolutely enjoyable to be chased by women. Besides, I got to apply oil on you. That was quite a treat. Thank you." Rias blushes at the memory of those hands, but smiles.

"I'll ask you to oil me again then. Since summers are long."

"Very well." Inuko closes her eyes and allows herself to sleep, apologizing to her master in her heart. 'Sorry, Buchou. But let me keep this secret a little while longer…'


	41. Book 4 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Goodbye everyone! Inu-chan, Asia-chan, Rias-chan! I'll be by soon to take plenty of photos~." Mizuki waves to the four walking off. The two highschoolers were taking Nina to school today. With Xenovia now in the peerage, she too takes turn taking Nina to school. But the little still prefers her walks with her Nii-chan, so Inuko has sometimes persuaded Asia and Rias to leave her alone with the child, much to their disappointment. Today they went a little earlier because it was parent's day. While Asia was looking forward to it, it seemed Inuko and Rias were not. Inuko just didn't like to see so many parental figures in one place. Rias was another story.

"… I am not interested." While sighing, Rias says that after taking Nina to her school.

"Buchou." Rias looks to Inuko. "Just say the word, and I can kill them for you."

"No, Inuko! That's not what I meant!" Rias stopped the growing aura from coming out.

"Inu-san?" Inuko looks to Asia. "I know that Mizuki-san is going. But what about your parents?"

"I have none. I told you girls that I was adopted into the Kusanagi family. Even Nee-chan has no parents to speak off."

"Why is that?"

"Consider it a great mystery, Asia-chan. You'll lose if you try to figure it out."

"Okay."

"But then, Inuko, what about your parents from when you were a Tsurugi?"

"I killed them, of course. Well one of them at least. The other is my prisoner." Rias and Asia stopped walking at that point. Inuko turns to them. "You didn't think I wouldn't?"

"No. I-" Inuko eyes turned red.

"Buchou, they took away many things from me. My childhood, my freedom, my humanity. And they had the galls to take something very important, something _much_ more important. Do you think I would let them go unpunished once I had power?" Now they can see where her hatred of parents came home. Her eyes turned back to normal. "Like I said to Asia-chan. Best not to think about it." And they just resumed walking.

* * *

Once in school, they separated from Rias and made their way to class, and met up with Matsuda and Motohama approached.

"Hey Inuko, is Mizuki-san coming?"

"Yeah, Nee-chan has been looking forward to this…." 'To see the high school girls….' But she wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Hey, you think she'll…." Matsuda makes a cetain gesture. Inuko returned it with a money gesture.

"If you've got the cash, she's got the good."

""Yes!"" the perverted duo high fived.

"This sort of thing is a first for me so I am really excited." Asia seems to be completely excited from her heart.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Mary-nee?" Inuko asks, smiling.

"Hai!" Asia answers so enthusiastically.

"Who's that, Inuko?"

"Asia-chan's guardian. She's coming all the way from Rome to see her ward."

"Ooooooo…."

"Is she…..?"

"Matsuda, Motohama, I wouldn't touch that one if I were you." Inuko says deadpanned. "You could lose your lives." The two gulped. It sounded true when Inuko says it like that.

"Inuko." Xenovia approaches the group. The girl was popular among boys as well, since she's quite a bishoujo as well. Maybe because her physical abilities were also good, so she's popular among girls as well. Inuko frowned.

"Xenovia." She stands and grabs the girls's arm. "Come with me." And drags her away.

"Inu-san, wait!" Asia runs to catch up. They make their way to the girls' bathroom, which was luckily for Inuko empty. She stretches out her hand.

"Give em."

"What do you mean, Inuko?" Xenovia was really confused.

"You can't fool my eyes, Xenovia. You brought condom, didn't you?" Asia blushed at that.

"I see." Xenovia pulled out the said item, a long pack of condoms, from her pocket. "Is it wrong to bring such things?"

"Yes." Inuko grabs them. With a fire spell, she burns them. "Please have some common sense, Xenovia. You'll make So-tan angry if you such items to school."

"I thought it would be good practice if we used it."

"Xenovia, I don't need such things." Inuko had plenty of experience, but she wasn't going to say that.

"Then you are willing to allow me to bear your children?"

"No."

"Inu-san…."

"Asia-chan, focus." Inuko was getting a headache from this. Why so early in the morning…. "Xenovia, I cannot be allowed to have children yet."

"I see no problem. Mizuki-sama says that she only put you on restraint, but the other party is free to do as they wish." Xenovia pulls out a list. "I have also received this list that I must fulfill if I want to be considered your marriage partner."

"What about my wishes then, Xenovia?" Asia and Xenovia could clearly see Inuko showing a tired expression.

"What do you want then, Inuko?"

"What do I want?" Inuko wonders herself. "Perhaps…..freedom."

"Freedom?"

"It's something I constantly wish for."

"Do you feel restraint, Inu-san?"

"Hmmmmm…..I can't say." Inuko replies to Asia. "But these talks of sex and children…sigh…Xenovia, Asia-chan, a relationship that you're looking for shouldn't be based on sex."

"Inu-san…"

"Xenovia, the bottom line is that in the end, even if you do fulfill all those requirements on that list, I have to be the one who chooses my first wife."

"But you will still bear my children?"

"You're looking for a person with strong genes, right? I can't tell you now that I'm not that strong. My Nee-chan is stronger that me. Maybe you'd want her children? They'd be stronger than me, because I'm already considered disowned by my family for being a devil after all." And Inuko leaves the room. Asia was worried for both of her friedns. But Xenovia shows a determined face.

"No, it has to be you." Xenovia whispers to herself.

* * *

And the classroom visits begin. Inuko could see Mizuki and Mary waving to her and Asia excitedly. Mizuki had a video camera, while Mary had a digital camera. The class in show is English. The male teacher, who was pumped up more than usual, was for some reason distributing a rectangular object wrapped in a bag to the students.

'?' Opening the bag, Inuko and the rest of class could see it was clay.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there."

'Where's the English? This is becoming an art class.'

"Inu-chan~. Do your best!"

"Asia-chan. You can do it!"

'You're embarrassing us!' Sure enough, Inuko and Asia were blushing at the attention that Mizuki and Mary were giving waving their hands to them.

"I-It's difficult." Asia was having a hard time. Inuko was just plain going at it. First, kneading the clay to a good flexibility, she began to create. After a while…..

"…Kusanagi-kun, it's not lunch time yet." The English teacher snaps her out of her trance.

"Huh?" Sure enough, her clay piece ended up being a plate of curry.

"Redo it."

"Sigh….Yes, sensei."

"Inu-chan~. Fight!"

'Shut up!' Again a form of blob, Inuko thinks for a bit. 'A work of art to express English…Anything to my mind…..' Suddenly Inuko eyes glazed off. Not the usual glazing, but a glaze that puts her mind in deep concentration as her hands do their work. A melody played itself in her head as she worked. Coincidentally, it seemed a wedding song was the thing in her mind right now.

"My….." The English teacher was astounded by the work that was being made.

"Sensei, if you want her to keep going, give her more clay." Mizuki calls out.

"Y-Yes, of course." Before they knew it, some of the classmates, moved their desk to give Inuko more room. Others donated clay when the teacher ran out. The figure was formed into a dress with a large buxom, then the arms were formed to hold a bouquet. Finally, the hair was long with a tiara of flowers and the face was all familiar.

"…." Inuko's eyes wore off the glaze as she finished. "Done." The figure was a life-sized Rias, wearing a wedding dress. Her eyes looked forward with a look of gentle happiness.

"W-Wonderful… Kusanagi-kun. Such detail. To think that you had this sort of talent… This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…"

'So I made this unconsciously….' Inuko marveled at her own work. 'Why did I though…..?'

"T-That is Rias-senpai? Shit! As I thought! With senpai….!"

"No way! Rias onee-sama…!" Somehow she can hear screams nearby as well but the moment someone in the class said "5000!", the class started changing.

"No, 6000!"

"I'll pay 7000! I'll be skillfull with Gremory-senpai's body!"

"Don't joke with me! I'll buy it! Tonight she'll keep me company! 8000!" It was turning into an auction.

"Inu-chan! I'll buy it for 1,000,000,000!"

"""1,000,000,000!""" Just like that Mizuki surprised everyone with the amount she offered for the auction.

* * *

It was now lunch break.

"It is well made." Is what Rias said, smiling while gazing the statue made of PVC clay during the class. In the end, Inuko karate chopped her sister for that bid and didn't sell the statue to anyone. She ended up carrying it with her everywhere, even when she and Asia went outside to buy something to drink. They encountered Rias and Akeno coincidentally in front of the vending machine.

"Ara ara, as expected of Inuko-kun who looks and touches Buchou's body everyday." Akeno-san was also smiling, surprised by the quality of the statue.

"If it's just one touch, I burn it to memory." Inuko gazes at her work. "Still I was surprised at my work, since I did all this unconsciously."

"Unconciously?" Rias inquires, while Inuko shrugs her shoulders.

"Sensei wanted a work of art. So I pulled myself to deep concentration and let my instincts take control."

"So this was done by instincts." Rias blushed. That meant that Inuko had her in her mind….

"Then, how about you make one for me as well next time? If you want to reproduce my body I will remove my clothes. You can touch me."

"I will gladly accept then..." While trying to say that, Buchou and Asia pull her cheeks.

"Don't do it."

"Don't do it." The girls of her house were harsh.

"The girls in my house have spoken. Sorry, Akeno-san." Then Inuko turns her attention to Rias. "By the way, Buchou. Did Sirzechs come?" On that question, Rias puts a hand on her forehead and let out her breath.

"Yeah, he came along with my father." So her father came as well. Inuko's aura almost showed, had Rias not put a hand over hers, silently begging her not to do it. Inuko complied with a sigh.

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well." Yuuto appeared there.

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?" Upon Rias's question, Yuuto pointed with his finger ahead of the corridor.

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit."

"A witch….?" Inuko had feeling and smiled. "I think I know who that is…." And walks to the direction Yuuto pointed, not forgetting her statue, of course.

* * *

KACHA KACHA

The sounds of photos being taken were echoeing along the corridor. Flashes kept going off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor. Inuko stood a good distance with her group, smiling at the ruckus.

'So-tan gonna blow it.' Inuko smiles at the thought. All while thinking about that, someone's voice boomed in.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!" Saji comes jumping into the crowd. "Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!" After the crowd disperse, Saji points an accusing finger to the instigator. "You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome." The girl was wearing magical girl costume that clearly stands out.

"Eh, but this is my uniform " Despite his warning, the magical girl was posing in cute poses, not paying any heed. Saji ground his teeth but as soon as he recognised Rias he lowers his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

"Ooooooo! Is that you, I-tan?!" The girl decides to ignore Saji and excitedly points to Inuko, who just smiles and waves.

"Hi~"

"I-TAN?!"

GLOMP

"Safe…" In the rush of it, the mahou shoujo rushed to hug Inuko, who merely grabbed onto Asia and pulled her in the line of fire. Now the ex-nun is under the mercy of the hug.

"This isn't I-tan, but she's so huggable as well!" The girl wasn't fazed. Asia, in the meanwhile, was struggling from the hold.

"Sorry, but I have this so hugging me is out of the question." Inuko points to her life sized statue.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-." The strict Kaichou, who was approaching with two crimson haired males and one silver haired maid, said that, but as soon as she saw the mahou shoujo, she stopped speaking.

"Sona-chan! Found you "After finding Sona, the mahou shoujo happily clinged to her. Without minding, Sirzechs called out to the cosplay girl.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well." Grayfia bowed in greeting.

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Grayfia-chan." Saji was all suspicious at how this girl was interacting with such important figures, and she even knew Inuko!

"Oi, Kusanagi, who's that?" Saji whispers to Inuko's ear.

"I guess for you guys, she's Leviathan-sama."

"L-Leviathan-sama?"

"Yup, So-tan's sister, one of the four maous. Serafall Leviathan." Inuko explains to the paling Saji. "I call her Sera-nee, for short."

"Aw, I-tan, you remembered your promise. I'm so happy." Serafall blushes. Then turns to the others, posing with a peace sign. "Nice to meet you . I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan . Call me Levi-tan " Inuko sighs dramatically after the introductions.

"Would I forget such promises I make to my own sister-in-law? For shame." Serafall waves to Lord Gremory.

"Ah, don't be sad, I-tan. I still love you."

"I love you too, Sera-nee."

"I-tan~"

"Sera-nee~"

GLOMP.

A dramatic scene. Rias and Sona couldn't help but sigh. Then Serafall sees Lord Gremory and lets go.

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory."

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…."

"Ara, uncle Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it." Sirzechs waves it off.

"Oh, Lord Gremory." At the sound of Inuko's voice, Lord Gremory started to shiver in fear. When he looked to the albino, already a dragon aura was forming. "You should count yourself lucky. Buchou made me promise not to kill you, but I'm watching your every move. One wrong move, and well, you'll know what will happen, right?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Aw, I-tan, don't be mean to Uncle Gremory." Serafall playfully hits her head.

"Sorry, Sera-nee."

"In any case, this is a really good statue." Serafall looks at the statue in awe. "Did you have art class?"

"Believe it or not, it was English."

"I got it all on tape if you like, Serafall."

"Darling!" Mizuki approaches the group, with Mary and Gloria in tow. "Mary, Gloria, no time no see!"

"Hello, Serafall."

"Greetings." Mary and Gloria greeted her with a wave, but kept a good distance from the other devils. Gloria was actually fidgeting at interacting with Yuuto, who had a natural smile at his face to see the person who had avenged him.

"…..Are you doing well?" Gloria asks with much difficulty.

"Yes, thank you very much for asking."

"You had a good expression in class….very good." The monk nods to herself.

"…I've been meaning to ask, why are you girls wearing your uniforms?" Inuko asks with skeptism. Like Serafall, a monk and priest are sure to attract a lot of attention.

"We're still on duty, Inuko." Mary replies. "But we will resume tomorrow so that we may spend time with Mizuki."

"That's right, then we will finish up our work." Gloria adds as she fixed her gloves.

"Exorcism, or execution?"

""Both.""

"In any case, I-tan, why don't you make a statue of Sona-chan?" Serafall pouts. "I bet she would look lovely as your bride."

"I can make one if So-tan lets me oil her body."

"I give you my permission."

"Thank you for the treat!" Both give a thumbs up to each other. Rias pulled on Inuko's cheek, mad. Saji was crying tears of blood.

"Sob!" He wanted to have such an opportunity as well.

"Onee-sama!"

"Hold it, Serafall." Sirrzechs butts in. "I can't let that pass. Inuko will be marrying my sister, Rias. I can't let your sister get ahead."

"No way, Sirzechs-chan. Sona-chan will be Inuko's bride. I give my full approval." And the bantering starts.

"Nee-chan…." Inuko looks warily at the smiling Mizuki, who had Mary and Gloria in her arms.

"Oh, I'll let this slide, because I'm surrounded by so many wives right now." Inuko just sighs. Sona could take it anymore.

"Onee-sama?!" Looking at Sona's face, Serafall started to worry.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan! Just like with I-tan and me!"

"I can do that for you, Sera-nee." Inuko smiles. Serafall smiles back at her.

"I'll do that with you later, I-tan." While twitching her eyes, Sona started to speak.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels ."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

"Yeah, you would destroy heaven if you did that."

"Aww, I-tan…Don't say such things. I know that you want me to punish those Grigori people for what they did to you."

"And waste all that meat? Sera-nee, I would dare not lose such provisions." Everyone was scared at the fact Inuko was thinking of fallen angels as food now. But Sona was a different story.

"Uuh, I can't bear it!" That calm and composed Kaichou had her eyes wet, and ran away from that place.

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!" Maou-shoujo-sama ran behind her.

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'! And you had Inuko call me that!"

"So that you know how much I love you!" And the chase begins.

"It's so nice to see sisters getting along."

"I agree, Inu-chan." Mizuki smiles to Inuko's statement.

"Yeah. The Sitri household is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-tan?"

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me that please…"

"Ria-tan, huh?" Inuko smirks.

"Inuko, don't get any ideas."

"Buchou, you are my master, I dare not do such disrespect…" Then she whispers. "….In public."

"No way…Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me everytime while saying 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'… It's the rebellious age, huh…" Sirzechs took a shock.

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood-."

FLASH

Rias's faster took her picture when she was mad. It was an expression filled with emotion.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly…... I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez!"

"Maou-sama and, Maou-sama's family have interesting common features." Akeno says that happily from the bottom of her heart with a smile.

"True, they are all just amusing. And also, Buchou and So-tan, without exception are serious people."

"Ufufu, definitely because their free natured siblings became the Maou-samas, they couldn't not become serious." Akeno smiles to Inuko. "Somewhat like you, Inuko-kun."

"Yeah, Nee-chan does act like that. We all have our hardships." Mary and Gloria nodded in agreement.

"Aw, Inu-chan. You shouldn't say such things. I'll cut your allowance."

"But it was Akeno-san that was complimenting you."

"It was a compliment? Then I take back my words." Akeno saved her koihai by nodding.

'Thank goodness for Akeno-san.' Inuko silently prayed at the shining Akeno. Mizuki went back to being serious.

"Well, I think I should get going. There's still a….matter of business to deal with." Mizuki faces Yuuto. "Kiba-kun."

"Yes."

"Sorry, but could you lead us to a calmer place?" Mizuki's gaze directed itself to Lord Gremory, who started to sweat. "I must discuss something important with this Lord Gremory."

"Y-Yes. Then, please follow me." Yuuto bows to Mizuki and started walking in the corridor.

"Well then Rias. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?"

"Yes, Otou-ue."

"Grayfia, I'll be taking those photos of Akeno at a later time." Grayfia bows to Mizuki.

"Hai, Mizuki-sama. I will be waiting then with much anticipation."

"Inu-chan, I will come back after thoroughly talking to this guy."

"Give him heaven's wrath."

"Leave it to me." Inuko and Mizuki thumbs up each other. Looks like there's no escape for Lord Gremory. When they left, Sirzechs turned his attention to Rias again.

"Rias."

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Inuko. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?" Is what Sirzechs said.

"Yes." Akeno also affirmed.

"If you're discussing about the bishop, let me know when you plan to release him." Inuko picked up her statue. "Come on, Asia. We should get going, I still haven't eaten lunch."

"Y-Yes." And the two left, leaving Sirzechs to wonder how she figured out what he was going to talk about.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Koneko….

"Ummm…. Toujou-san, your guardian is really enthusiastic to see you." One of Koneko's classmates commented. It seemed that Seika after all as Koneko's guardian. Actually, she still came in a maid outfit and everyone pretty much knew her. The only difference was that she had a note stating she was Koneko's guardian and had a long range camera that she was using right now to take pictures. A video camera was recording nearby. What no one really knew was that she had several cameras, all at a range, taking picture of Koneko.

"Koneko-sama, you are absolutely cute today. Please do your best." Seika says while taking a few more shots.

"Someone save me….."

* * *

After school.

"I-tan!"

"Sera-nee!"

HUG TWIRL

"It's so nice to see you again." Serafall was hugging spinning with Inuko hand in hand.

"It's so nice to you too, but can I let go now?"

"No~" And they went to twirling for a few minutes, until Serafall finally let go and Inuko went home.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, Serafall is the 13th wife. But she's not the only new wife to appear in the book...


	42. Book 4 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ara, Asia, you're looking good in the video!" Mary was in a trance looking at Asia on the TV.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!" While drinking sake, Buchou's father was heartily laughing. It seemed that he returned to normal after returning in a white state from talking with Mizuki. The Gremory family were invited to dinner by Mizuki. Serafall had declined and promised to visit tomorrow instead to spend time with Sona. So Mizuki will have Mary and Gloria in her bed tonight. After dinner at the Kusanagi house, courtesy of Nina, who was taken to bed because it was past her bedtime, the admiration meeting for today's classroom visit had begun. Nina would get her share of it on the weekend. The participants were Mizuki, Seika, Mary, Gloria, Grayfia (not willing), Lord Gremory and Sirzechs. While gulping down sake, they were comparing the video they shot mutually. The girls in question were at the end of living room with their faces red and were praying "End quickly, end quickly!". This was like being half dead. Inuko could see that they also took shots of her as well working on her statue. The statue right now has found a home being temporary lawn decoration.

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before...…" Rias was shaking her whole body while blushing to the maximum limit. Inuko just sat at the floor next to them, gulping down sake as well.

"You look cute though." She tried to comfort in vain.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!"

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!" Rias ran away not being able to bear it anymore!

SUPAN

Sirzechs is knocked down by Grayfia's paper fan! Inuko sighs as she gets up, excusing herself to check up on Rias.

* * *

She found her master sitting in front of her room. She was puffing her cheeks as if in displeasure. Inuko knew something was wrong.

"Would you like to enter my room?" Rias nodded without any words. Somehow, she became a normal girl. After entering the room, Rias jumped on the bed, and was quiet while lying upside down. Hitohime who was perched on her hanging nest, jumped down to Rias, who absentmindedly petted the Dranex. It was silent until Inuko breaks it.

"They're getting along, your family and mine." Inuko sits on her chair to pull out some papers. She was going to be making her ofudas now.

"…..."

"I was worried for a bit that there was going to be blood. But it seemed that I was wrong." The ink was made and was being drawn onto the paper.

"…...I know. I am happy too that my father and your sister were talking happily, especially after this afternoon….." Rias finally speaks "Hey, Inuko."

"Yes?"

"Are you happy to have met me?" The question stops her actions.

"…." When she was silent, Rias continued on.

"I am happy to have met Inuko. A life without you is impossible. Think of it as an honour. You hold a lot of space in my heart, you know?" Inuko finally turns to face her. Her look gentle and sad.

"I am happy yet torn that you hold me in such high regards."

"Inuko?"

"Because I know that eventually, when you know all of me, you too will leave me. Perhaps even find yourself a boyfriend who can eventually be a husband that will be good for you." Rias raises her head and grabs onto Inuko. The sudden pull brings Inuko to crash above Rias on the bed. Hitohime kweed away and went back to her bed.

"Ara, I definitely won't get myself a boyfriend, you know? Don't say such things. I won't leave you."

"Regardless, you'd have to continue your house."

"That's true. For the continuation of the house, getting a son-in law for the house is important. However…." She pulls Inuko close to her, and and says it clearly. "I decided to model the son-in-law of my house, myself, with you. If I have to do it anyways, I'll rear you according to my own ideals. That way is faster."

"A Genji Hikari, eh?"

"This way I can also show Mizuki-san that I can completely control you without restraining you." Inuko smiles at the embrace and returned it.

"Good luck with that Buchou. I'm rather difficult to tame." She pulled herself off Rias. "Besides, if you do intend be my first wife, you would automatically take the name of Kusanagi, meaning Milicas will be the next head." Rias pulls her back.

"I fine with that. Rias Gremory Kusanagi, it has a nice ring to it." They were silent for a bit until Rias says her musing. "I have thought about my marriage ceremony as well, you know? Japanese style would be good. For the reception, someplace in Japan would be good. If you talk about a place with beautiful scenery then-." Rias's words were cut short as her mouth was captured by Inuko's. She had her arms around her neck. The sensation was unlike anything else. Her tongue wanted access to her master's mouth. Rias complied,and intertwined their tongue before Inuko pulled back. A tread of saliva formed between their mouths for a bit before Inuko assaulted her master mouth again. After minutes of kissing, they pulled away to catch breathe, and Inuko rested her head on Rias' breast.

"…Please don't tell me you're falling for me….." She whispered.

"What was that, Inuko?" Before she could inquire further, Inuko was pulled away by a teary-eyed Asia.

"…Uh"

"Hey Asia. Don't interrupt me when I am being affectionate with Inuko. Even though she seemed to be enjoying her long awaited deep kiss that she was desiring… It's quite difficult to create opportunities, you know?"

"…Just... Buchou-san is unfair."

"The early bird gets the worm. I learned it in my battle against Akeno." Both started to glare at each other, until Inuko broke it.

"Alright then." Inuko turns and cups Asia's face. "Should I give you the same treatment as well, Asia-chan?" Rias was shocked at what she just said.

"Hauh! Hauh! Hauh!" Asia was blushing and panicking. And then she fainted.

"I guess that was too much for her." Inuko comments while holding the limped Asia.

"Inuko-sama, I would please advise that you refrain from doing such things in the near furture." Grayfia states as she enters the room.

"That's true, the poor girl has to be gently guided to that situation. Not all at once." The minute Sirzech tried to enter the room.

"Get. Out." He was met with a rain of knives, courtesy of Seika. "Thank you, Seika-nee."

"It was my utmost pleasure."

"How come Grayfia gets to come and Ria-tan too, but not me?!"

"It's simple. They're girls. No men are allowed in my room." Grayfia bows again in implorance.

"Please allow him in for this moment, Inuko-sama. He has something he wishes to discuss with you."

"I know what he wants to talk about." She states obviously. "It's about the other bishop. You finally letting him out aren't you?" Sirzechs could only sigh, of course she would know.

"Yes, could I please discuss this with you?"

"…" Inuko finally complied. "Fine. Just for today."

* * *

The next day after school. Everyone from the club was gathered at the old school building's room that had been made the "Sealed classroom". Even from the outside, this room was securely closed so no one could see inside of the room. What was it used for, seemd to be for the other Bishop. It was a mystery for newcomers Asia and Xenovia, but it seemed that Inuko had knowledge of this piece. The piece was sealed because his powers were uncontrollable, but today the ban would be lifted. Last night, Sirzechs explained it in Inuko's room (after they woke Asia up), it seems Rias received a high evaluation by the 4 Maous, the King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and the great devils due to her fight with the Phenex house and the fight against Kokabiel. Moreover, she was able to make the Great King, Inuko, her servant, which showed great potential in her. The sealing condition of the other Bishop was lifted while thinking that maybe she could control him now. A tape with "KEEP OUT" written on was heavily pasted with magical seals carved on.

"The kid is over here. All day, that bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that." was what Rias said. For some reason, she knocked on the door, and then started expanding her magic circle. She's releasing the seal? If one was sealed in this cramped space for even half a day, wouldn't one go insane? It was impossible for me. If I was told that I was free to do anything in the old school building only in the night, I would have happily run out.

"Did he become a hikikomori?" On Inuko's question Rias nodded while letting out a sigh. Yuuto removed the tape, Akeno also helped out alongside Buchou in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants. Well, second biggest after Inuko came in." Akeno said that. Inuko made a motion as if she was typing.

"Computer, right?" Akeno nods.

"Yes, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

"-Now then, I am opening the door." The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Rias opened the door-.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" An outrageously high scream emitted from inside. Rias wasn't even surprised, rather while sighing, entered alongside Akeno.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?" The exchange happening inside was heard. Judging from the voice, it could have been a middle schooler but… a girl or a younger male.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?" Akeno's gentle voice, as if she was gently trying to connect. However-

"Noooooooooooooooooo!This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!" Inuko sighs and finally enters.

"Come on out, you big baby! It's almost evening, for crying out loud." She walks in and grabs the person.

"Noooooooooooooooo! This person is assaulting meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I do no such things." With a little resolve, Asia and the others go in the room. The curtains were tightly shut close. Dim. The room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner, it looked like a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well. There was also a coffin in one corner. Rias and Akeno were there to the side, seeming surprised at Inuko's actions. Approaching further, the others could see a bishoujo with noble looks, golden hair and red eyes who looked like a doll. She was shaking a lot.

"The other bishop is a girl?"

"Asia-chan, don't be fooled." Inuko lifted the said person. "Despite the appearance, he's a crossdresser like me."

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!" The golden haired bishoujo-no, the golden haired girl clothing guy let out a shriek due to Asia' surprised voice.

"It's sad, isn't it? He's looks so cute, yet he has a penis. So cruel….."

"…Talking about vulgar words is prohibited."

"But my heart is crying, Koneko-chan. Eventhough he looks so good in it."

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute."

"Yeah, it is. I'll agree with you while crying even more in my heart."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" The boy was apologizing while trying to get away from the grip and get down. Sighing, Inuko couldn't take it anymore.

"My god, has so many year passed that you can't even recognize my voice? Gasper, it's me!"

"Eh? How did you-?" The lights turned on brighter. While Gasper shrieked for a bit, he finally recognize the person who was lifting him. "Inu-sama?"

"Finally, you recognized me!" Inuko smiles while putting the boy down.

"But, but how?" The boy was clutching onto Inuko's sleeve in awe. "I-I-I…"

"Shh…" Inuko shushed him. "Let's not give anything away too much."

"But I saw you die!" Everyone gasped at that. How does Inuko know this person? Was the though of Rias and the other veteran ORC members.

CHOP

"Don't say such things! Are you trying to jinx me?! Aren't you glad that I'm alive and kicking?" Inuko rants as she chops the boy's head.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing." Inuko smiles while putting a hand on the boy's head. "I'm glad that you are alright. I was correct in leaving you in Buchou's hands."

"H-Hai! Thank you very much!"

"Wait a minute!" Rias finally steps into the conversation. "Inuko, how do you know my [Bishop]? Wait. How much do you know about him?"

"Buchou, that would be giving away Kusanagi secrets." Inuko then grins. "But since it has passed already and you're so cute while looking suspicious, I suppose there's no harming in telling." Rias blushed at that while Inuko points to the fidgeting boy. "Gasper Vladi, dhampir, owner of a Sacred Gear, fellow cross dresser, and…a former client so to say." Everyone just froze at that. Inuko then adds. "Oh, but we do keep in touch, we're fellow online gamers after all."

"B-B-B-By the way, who are those people?" Inuko looks to where Gasper was looking at.

"Well, the blonde cutie is a fellow [Bishop], Asia-chan. Now she looks depressed at having her expectations crushed. The other sexy girl besides Buchou and Akeno-san, is Xenovia. She's a [Knight]."

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!" Gasper them looks up to Inuko. "And uh...why are you here, Inu-sama?" Inuko smiles pointing to herself.

"I was made into Buchou's only [Pawn]."

"EHHHH? You died again?"

"I know. Sad isn't it?" Inuko joins in the yelling match, then turns her attention to the computer. "By the way, did you increase the level of your mage yet?"

"Hai, I got promoted to a level 10 sky mage."

"Excellent, now we can venture to the sea of Yamar for the guild event. We gotta work for those rare items."

"Hai. Rare items….." Everyone was just astonished at how Inuko was interacting with Gasper, easily talking about online rpgs. The former dhampir wasn't even afraid of interacting with Inuko, happily discussing strategies for the so-called event. Perhaps it's because they are fellow cross dressers? Rias can only sigh.

"In any case, please, can we go out? Okay? It's alright for you not to be sealed anymore, you know?" Rias said it gently but-.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!" Gasper, reverted back to his scaredy cat self, tried to run to his coffin, only to be grabbed by Inuko.

"Oh, stop being so scared. Look I'll hold your hand. Come on."

"NO! No no no no no no no no…"

"Um, please?" Asia tried to grab onto the boys hands only to notice he was trying to get to the corner with Inuko grabbing him. Strange? Weren't they in front of her? "Huh…..? This is strange. Something in this moment…..."

"…...It's certain something happened." Xenovia was also surprised by the mysterious phenomenon but the rest of the members were only letting out sighs before they realize Inuko had also seemed to have moved the way Gasper did.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

"I'm not going to hit you, but I'll karate chopped your head later."

"That's the same thing, Inu-samaaaaaaaaaaa!" As usual, cross dressing guy was just shouting while cross dressing girl was teasing. Noticing the doubt in Asia and Xenovia, Akeno attempts to explain.

"That kid possesses a sacred gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time. Because he can't control his sacred gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed." Inuko brings the boy to Rias, who hugs him from behind, and introduces him.

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuou Academy's 1st year. -Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."


	43. Book 4 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Forbidden Balor View?" Rias nods to Asia's question.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?" Upon Xenovia's words, Rias responds.

"Yes, that's true. But Inuko's doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?"

"True, but I am holding back, Buchou." Rias ignores Inuko's comment.

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem." Inuko smiles while pealing an apple.

"However, you sure were able to make a guy with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece." She smirks. "One mutation piece, that is."

"Inuko, tell me, is there anything you do not know?" Rias looks exasperated.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Inuko whimsically says.

"…Mutation piece?" Yuuto answers to Asia's curiosity.

"It's different from the usual evil piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece." is what Akeno says. Yuuto continues further.

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece."

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"?" Before Risa could explain, Inuko interrupts.

"He possesses a rare ability and his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Because of power is increasing everyday. To the points, he'll be able to use balance breaker soon." Inuko finishes the apple rabbits, and places the plate on top of a cardboard box next to her. After a while, a hand comes from under and takes one piece eventually. Rias puts her hand on her forehead with a troubled face.

"So I was right. And it's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Inuko my seravnt and Yuuto attained balance breaker."

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…..." The carboard box begins to speak. Inuko just continue to peel more apples.

"You better come out of there soon. Nina is still here waiting for you to make proper introduction."

"But but but but…."

"Take you time, it's okay." Nina was consoling the box. Of course, it was Gasper inside. Because he's extremely scared of the outside world, it seems he entered a cardboard box.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno, he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece."

"Isn't it great that you got him, Buchou?" Rias couldn't help but suspect that smile.

"I can't help but feel that I was manipulated after hearing you." Inuko frowns at the accusation.

"Buchou, I don't manipulate fate. That's against the rules." Another plate done. "I merely correct it."

"And yet, you prevented the fate of your sister's death."

"Guilty as charged." Inuko smiles in surrender. Rias had a lot of questions now, but it would have to wait, because Asia asked her something.

"Buchou-san, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is Bishop-kun fine?"

"Yes, he possesses the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it."

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

"Don't say such things, Gasper! How can I look at women's underwear being hang dried if the sun's gone?!" Inuko intentions were out. "Uh, I mean, how will I enjoy summer doing backyard barbeu ques when no sun's out?"

"You are the worst."

"Sorry, Koneko-chan, my inner nature came out." As Koneko was verbal hitting Inuko, Xenovia even attempted to get Gasper out with words.

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?" But he just screams.

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

"Also, doesn't he need blood? He's a vampire, right?" At Asia's question, Rias responds.

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"Don't say that, Gasper! Liver is really good, but I'll eat your fish for you if you like."

"You can have it all, Inu-sama!"

"…A good-for-nothing vampire." Koneko-chan spews out those words. As expected, she doesn't show mercy.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!" Despite, it seems that they were good friedns, probably because they were the same year.

"For the time being, till I come back, Inuko, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

"Inuko-kun, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-kun to you." Yuuto says while Inuko started to look bored.

"You know, you guys, it's really simple to control his powers."

"?!" Everyone turned their heads at what Inuko was saying. Inuko knocks on the box.

"Gasper, can you at least come out for a bit so I can give you something?"

"…." It took a good minute, but the box opened, and the cute cross dressing boy came out. Inuko suddenly grabs his hand. And the time stop occurred again. This time thought, at the corner, Inuko AND Nina were there trying to get the boy not to cower at the corner.

"I'm afraid to ask, but how does it seem that you are not affected by Gasper's time stop?"

"Buchou, it's simple when you learn Time magic."

"I learned the basics from our 1st sister in law, while Nii-chan and Nee-chan already understand it."

"Don't worry, you'll get it in time." Inuko smiles while patting the little girl's head. The others were just shocked. Time magic, in itself, is very hard to learn. The fundementals are so complex that only 3 in the known worlds have any basic knowledge of it. And only one has fully mastered it. But the Kusanagi siblings were saying that they knew it. Inuko looks warily at the shock faces.

"Please don't look at us like that. You should know it by now." Nina joins in the same statement they have been making.

""We're Kusanagis."" The answer to all questions.

"Oh. But I haven't used any magic yet. I'll used the cheater's version." She pulled out a silver pocketwatch. "I had this."

"And that is?"

"It's called the Lunar Dial." The watch clicks open to show it slightly glowing. "A few years back, this belonged to a human maid who served a devil. The maid had an incredible time stopping ability as well. Oh. And though I say devil, her master was really a noble pureblooded vampire." She clicks it shut as she and Nina bring Gasper back into the sofa. "When she realized she was running out of time, the human girl made a wish to stay by her master's side. Nee-chan answered it." She waves the watch a bit. "In exchange for this watch, the medium of her time powers, she would only only die when her master breathes her last breathe. The girl could get another medium anyway, so they were in agreement. And it was a happy end either way."

"And those two?"

"Became illusions."

"?" Everyone was puzzled by that. What did she mean, they'll probably never know. Inuko hands Gasper the watch.

"Gasper, all you have to do is keep this watch close to you, and you never unconsciously time stop every again."

"Really?"

"What you really lack are two things; training and a medium. We'll work on training soon." She points to the watch. "Forbidden Balor View is powerful, but it was considered imcomplete. Even previous owners could not really control this particular Sacred Gear."

"Then with this?" Gasper's eyes shone on the watch. Nina pats his head.

"You'll be fine. Just make sure that you let sit by an open window to get moonlight. Also, you should make sure to visit our house once in while so that we can do maintainance. That watch is really old after all."

"Hai. A-Arigato."

"Don't worry about it, Gasper." Inuko smiles while pointing to Rias. "Buchou is paying for this after all."

"What?" Inuko smirks while looking at Rias' shocked face.

"You didn't think it was free? Nee-chan was the one who told me to give this to Gasper, but that you'll be paying for it in the mind. After all, you'd willingly pay any price for your cute servants, right?" Rias couldn't help but sigh.

"What do I have to do?"

"I have a good idea as to what it is. Kaguya's moon is coming next week."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait and see."

"Very well, then we'll be off now."

"Gasper-kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?" Akeno words cause Gasper to pale and go back into the cardboard box.

"Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat."

"And he's back." Inuko sighs.

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Inuko, I'll leave it to you."

"Alright, if I am requested by the lovely Akeno-san, how can I refuse?"

"Yeah. Then, Inuko, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Go for it, Xenovia. It'll help build his stamina."

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!" It may have been his misfortune to have met Xenovia.

"Be brave, Gasper."

"Fight." Inuko and Nina were cheering for him in vain.

* * *

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!" As evening approached, the vampire was being chased by the holy sword wielder. Looking from an outsider's perspective, it was completely like a vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura. Gasper was also desperate in running away. Well that's cause if she catches up, he'll be destroyed in an instant. It seems that Xenovia is training him starting from physical strength on the pretext of "A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body." Kurohime and Shirahime also joined in the chase, having fun at the run.

"Even though it was an honour to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…...*sob*." Asia seems regretful while she was petting Raiko. She's also a bit tearful. At home, she used to say it a lot "I want to meet the other Bishop-san", she was anticipating her meeting. Eventhough Inuko knew this was how it was going to turn out, it still hurt to see Asia being sad at her dreams being crushed. Koneko has now joined in chasing Gasper alongside Xenovia and the dragounds while holding garlic.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

"Oh oh, they're at it." With that, the student council member Saji appears as well.

"Oh, it's you, Saji-chi."

"Stop calling me that, Kusanagi. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia."

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it alright?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!" Saji seems happy. Inuko smiled at getting the opportunity to crush his dreams.

"Sorry to say this, but that's a guy cross dressing." Hearing that, Saji seemed to be completely dejected. He's heartbroken.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him."

"You have no right to say that, Kusanagi. Especially when you're a cross dressing girl, and it suits you."

"And, what are you doing Saji, council work?" Saji is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"Yes, it's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful." He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, but the fact is that he's just doing odd jobs. Inuko smiles at his stupidity.

ZA ZA…..

The presence of someone coming near alerted the group.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here." Moving her gaze, Inuko's eyes narrowed at the sight of a man in a yukata. "Yo, Sekiryuutei-"

SHING

A blade made its way to his throat. Inuko smiles to see Seika with her scythe so close to the Grigori leaders neck.

"Hello Azazel. Have you finally decided to become my meal?" Upon hearing the name, everyone took a stance. Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Saji, while also shocked brings out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand.

"O-Oi-, come on! I come in peace."

"Peace or pieces?"

"PEACE! As in Love and Peace."

"…" Everyone was looking at Inuko's interaction, and Seika's killing intent. A human was subjecating the leader of the Fallen Angels. They couldn't help but watch how this would turn out.

"…" Inuko thinks a bit. "It would be nice to actually have a snack right now. But…." Seika lowers her scythe. "Penemue-nee made me promise not to kill you as long as you remain leader. Such a shame."

"Hahaha….I have to make sure her souveneirs are first class."

"Ku-Kusanagi, by Azazel you mean-!"

"Yeah, unfornately. This stupid looking black chidren is Azazel, leader of Grigori." Azazel smiles bitterly at his introduction. The looks to the one in battle stances.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

"Oh, you have the nerve to call me a low class devil?" The dragon aura was emerging. The hydra followed. Azazel actually panicked.

"I meant everyone but you! Forgive me!" The auras died down while everyone else stared in amazement.

"In any case, Yuuto isn't here."

"….Seriously. The holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is boring." While scratching his head, Azazel approaches. There's no hostility at all.

"I could play with you if you like, Azazel." Inuko's smile was turning scary.

"Please, spare me today." Azazel points to a certain tree. "The vampire hiding over there." Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Gasper, the fallen angel Governor says.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

"That's why I gave him a medium, Silkie."

"Oh, so you've already taken care of it?"

"His subconscious time stop is halted, now he only needs to build up his physical and mental capacities to wield it."

"I see. I see." Then Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji. "What about him?" While scared, Saji makes a posture as well. Inuko shrugs.

"I didn't bother. He has Absoption Line."

"Really. Absorption Line? Hey you, if you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he forgets that medium of his and he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly." On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….." Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough." He lets out a dramatic sigh. "The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary 5 dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object." He turns his attention to Inuko. "Sekiryuutei, I thought you would be helping them with these kinds of things. You have just about as much knowledge of Sacred Gears as I do. Even moreso."

"Silkie, I'll tell you for a purely simple reason." Inuko shrugs her shoulder. "I do not find it fun to give spoilers."

"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Kusanagi or some other person? And then the power will flow into Kusanagi?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"….." Saji became quiet. The points accusingly at Inuko. "Why didn't you tell me this if you knew, Kusanagi?!"

"Because it's so much fun to see you struggling so badly to figure it out." Inuko answered as if it was the most obvious things. "Besides, if you use Absorption Line so much right now, without even Vritria's complete soul, you'll die young."

"Oh, that's right, he only has Absorption Line. True, he could turn insane or die if he overused it."

"You don't get to be surprised, Azazel." Inuko glares at him. "Not when you have the other three pieces."

"?!" Saji was shocked.

"Hahaha…so you knew."

"Please, Penemue-nee updates me with what you've got besides your usual reports."

"Does she always gossip to you?"

"She's been frequently calling after….well, you get the picture."

"Ah….." Azazel clearly looked guilty when she mentioned that. Then turn to the others again"In any case, in order to improve the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei or the Seikoutei."

BOOM

The auras emerged ten fold.

"Don't get Nina involved in this….." Inuko's boots formed and Seika brandished a katana with her scythe.

"Yes sir." Azazel quickly saluted to calm the auras. Then he coughed to resume. "Actaully, the Kusanagi blood would work as well. Better to take from the Sekiryuutei as she's more into the devil side already and the powers can be easily converted. If you let a vampire drink that blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves." The fallen angel's Governor says just that much, and with a single look turns to leave the place. However, only once he stopped, and turned his face towards me. "Sorry for Vali-Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Wh—at, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately." Is what Azazel says but….

"I don't mind. Curiosity is something every child has. Besides…" Inuko looks serious. "It wasn't like it was our first meeting."

"Just to let you know, he's been training since that day."

"Sad to say, it doesn't look like he's improved at all." Azazel's eyes widen at that remark then he smiles.

"Then I'll make sure to tell him that." Saying that, he left the place. Now the others were just eying Inuko, who had a casual conversion with such a powerful figure. Well, it may have been because she was once the Great King Lucifer and can still invoke that form, but it really looked like Azazel was really afraid of her.

"You can wonder all you want, people." Inuko says out loud. "But it's not like you guys asked me for anything."

"Kusanagi, is that what you meant when you said about completing Vritra?" Saji asks.

"Maybe." Inuko could see Saji was looking serious. She sighs. "Yes, he's going to give to give you those three pieces."

"Why would the enemy do that?"

"Because he knows I'll kill him if he doesn't." Saji and the rest were shocked that she could say that so easily.

"Kusanagi…." Inuko shook Nina up, who was napping on her lap.

"I don't really care much for you, Saji-chi." Nina sat up as she yawned and rubbed her eyes." But you're So-tan's [Pawn]. And she's my in-law. I have to do what I can to protect that heart of hers." She gestures to Gasper. "For the time being, go ahead and use your sacred gear on Gasper over there. The watch can only do so much, in the end he still needs practice and this is a good opportunity. He should try using his gear and practice with you. In exchange for that, next time, I will help you out with the flower bed." She gets, lifts up the sleepy Nina, and walks away.

"And wait, where're you going, Kusanagi?"

"Isn't it obivious? It's way past Nina's bedtime. I've got to take her home. Don't worry, I'll be back. Just keep on working on that for a while. And Gasper, don't run to the cardboard box." Despite being sleepy, Nina managed to way goodbye to everyone before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"How is it? Is the practice making progress?" After Inuko returned to the practice, she saw that the group decided to take a break. Rias came shortly after, bringing sandwiches. Seems like she was worried about Gasper after all. The person in question, is having his power sucked continuously by Saji's line and saying 'Eek Eek'. Inuko takes a good look before answering (after all she was gone for a while).

"I'd say a good progress for Gasper. In terms of his gear, as long he has the watch and Saji sucks his power, he'll be able to master his time stopping abilities very soon." She takes a bite of her sandwich. "The time got faster because that Silkie gave them good information… Buchou, it's tasty!"

"Fufufu, Thanks. The ingredients weren't a lot so I was only able to make simple ones." Saji also groaned "Tasty!" Rias was surprised to hear about Azazel but she says, "I hear Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Advice about Sacred Gears…. Maybe he had spare time to give advice to another person." For some reason, she started to ponder.

"Buchou, don't really think about it. Azazel is just trying to appease to me because he knows I really want to kill him." Seika nods to that while handing her some cold tea.

"Well, Rias-senpai's back, I will be going back to working on my flower bed." After taking in 2, no, 3 sandwiches Buchou made in his mouth, he says that.

"Saji-kun. Thanks for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my thanks." Saji goes red in the face.

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend and I saw some new possibilities regarding the Sacred Gear. But I have to work on the flower bed as well, so..."

"Later, Kusanagi."

"Saji-chi." Saji turned, about to tell her off, but stopped when he saw the seriousness of her eyes. "Don't even think of practicing without me or So-tan present. I'm serious when I say you will get killed if you continuously use your gear without the others, understand?"

"H-Hai." Saji left the place. After sending Saji off, Rias said to Gasper who was resting in the shade of a tree.

"Gasper, you can still continue on right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level, for the remaining time I will also keep you company in the training."

"I-I'll do my besttttttt." On Rias's voice, while exhausted, Gasper stood up as well. Inuko looked at him with a smile.

"Heh, I got nothing better to do."

The night of the next day. Inuko was busy doing devil work today. She got swamped with a lot of clients today, but she did manage to tuck Nina in and say goodnight to Mizuki before heading off via magic circle. The meeting of the top 3 forces is approaching as well but they still have to keep on doing thier job properly. Inuko had already skipped on so many days with an excuse or another, but Rias wouldn't let her this time.

"Huh? It's you today, Inuko-kun?"

"Hey, Chikaru." She waves to her more frequent client. Chikaru Minamoto was your highschooler with a lot of free time to make cute clothes. She's always trying to get Asia, or Koneko to be her models, but lately she's been feeling blue. She was actually surprised that Inuko accepted her resquest. But something was off.

"Inuko-kun, what is that?" She was pointing to the cardboard box that came with Inuko during teleportation.

"A talking cardboard box." She lightly kicks the box, and a scream "Eeeeeeek." could be hear. It was Gasper. Rias and the rest thought it best to have him alongside Inuko with her jobs, since she could easily control his powers to some extent.

"That sounded like someone, who's inside it?" Curious, Chikaru opened the box.

…..

Her eyes and Gasper's meet.

"Fue…" People with Anthropophobia, if they're stared at by people then they become teary eyed, and Gasper is one of those people.

"Oh my, at first glance, it appears like a bishoujo, but in fact he's a boy, who appears to have a hobby of wearing girl's clothes."

"I texted about him to you a while."

"Oh! So this is who you were talking about." Chikaru steps back a bit. Gasper was confused. Chikaru just smiles at him and coaxes him out. "Come on out now, Onee-chan won't bite, and they are plenty of cute clothes I know you would love to try out." Chikaru showed some of these clothes. Gasper's eyes shone at the cuteness, and unconsciously went out of his box to touch the cloth. "Cute, isn't it?"

"H-Hai." Then Gasper realized he was out of his box. "Eeeeeeeeeeek!" And rushed straight back.

"Oh dear."

"Sorry about that."

"Oh no no, I was expecting it." Chikaru waves. "In any case, I like him. Think you can come here again with him another time? I'll pay you both."

"I don't see the problem. I really just want to get used to interacting with people." Inuko smiles. "And who better than the Kind Mother of Astrea?"

"I see. Well I don't mind either. Just seeing him has sparks my creativity once again."

* * *

"What do you think Gasper?" Inuko busy carrying the box back to school.

"Sob… Fueeeeee." During that whole time, Chikaru had been doing nothing but sitting patiently while talking to him as he was in the box. It seemed that their conversations were light and about cute clothing, but Gasper was still afraid to talk directly to the person. But there was one instance that he stopped time unconsciously because he watch was on recharge and Chikaru opened his box to show him some more of her cute clothes. Luckily Inuko was there to neutralize it. "I almost stopped it again…... Idiot idiot idiot idiot… I am an idiot. Stopping isn't good…... even though I don't want to stop…..I-I…..don't need such a sacred gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades…. Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped….. I-I don't want that…" Inuko didn't like how he was degrading himself. So she decided to tell him something, even if she will get punished later on.

"Gasper, that gear can one day save the lives of your comrades. That much I can say." Gasper stops sobbing when he heard that. "It'll take time, Gasper. Don't worry."

"Sob…Inu-sama, can I really do it?" "Of course, have a little faith in me. Have I stirred you wrong?" Gasper remembers the first time they met. She had saved him from persuers and led him to a deep part of the forest where they got separated and he was found by Rias Gremory, a very kind master. Then he got the Lunar Dial that helps stop his time stopping abilities. And furthermore, he was able to talk to a human close range despite being in the box. And that woman even wished him well when they left. "N-no, not at all, Inu-sama. I believe in you." "That's right. Believe that I will make it right."

* * *

Rias was happy. When Inuko came backto the ORC room that day, Gasper actually opened his box to greet her, but of course he went back in. While it may not seem much, Rias could see determination in his eyes when he made that effort.

"I was right."

"Huh?" It was now dinner time in the Kusanagi household. Gasper actually got invited to come eat dinner with them by Nina, with the promise of no fish or liver. But he had to each the spinach casserole that was made. He was still in the box, but somehow, they made it work for him to be able to eat with them while he was in his box.

"I was right in allowing Gasper to come with you today." Rias nods, watching the arms coming out of holes made in the box to get more of the roast beef. "I made the right decision as a king." Inuko smiles from her bowl.

"Don't worry, Buchou. Despite his androphobia, Gasper really wants to interact wiith people. Right now, it's only a matter of finding the right strangers for him to interact with. Slowly we'll get him to be able to be around different kinds of people without resorting to his box." Inuko smiles warily at the occasion "Eek!" sounds Gasper was making when Mizuki was teasing in opening his box. "But that's going to take a while….."

"I believe in you, Inuko. Please do what you can."

"Of course."

* * *

Night time after dinner, Inuko was busy drawing more ofudas. Seika has escorted Gasper home (more like she carried him like a box of oranges.). Nina was taking a bath with Mizuki and the familiars. Then Rias enters her room. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Inuko comments, her eyes not leaving her work.

"Inuko, I'd like to ask, when did you meet Gasper?" She had once told Inuko about his past, something Inuko seemed to know as well. Gasper's father is from a noble family of vampires but since his mother was a human mistress, he wasn't pure blooded. Inuko know about vampires hating those who are non pure bloods even more than devils, the vampires who scorn those who are non pure bloods, even if it's their sibling, their treatment is discriminating. Gasper was bullied by his siblings since childhood, even when he went to the human world, he was treated as a monster, he had no place he could call home. Until he ran away and met Rias. Well that part was Rias' side of the story, now it was Inuko's turn to share.

"…." She puts her brush down and answers. "Gasper was someone who escaped his home, right?"

"Yes, I know that much." Rias remembers encountering the dhampir in the wood close to the vampire territory.

"Before then, someone made a wish to save him. I was the one who granted it." Inuko smiles. "Pursuers were after him then, and I killed them. Then I led him to a part of the forest where I knew you would be there. But….There was an ambush." Inuko remembers telling Gasper to run while she eliminated the threat. "The numbers were a lot and I was young at that time. So I told him to run. Run fast. I guess he looked back a bit to see me fall by one their swords. He must have thought me dead by then."

"And?"

"Techinically I was." Rias was shocked at the answer. "But I was luckily saved by another vampire faction. One that I was familiar with and they brought me to Nee-chan and she saved me."

"What did the person who asked for Gasper's safety pay?"

"Can't tell. I granted it, but Nee-chan was the one who took the payment."

"I see…."

"Do you still feel manipulated?"

"No." Rias shook her head and she goes to embrace the tomboy from behind. "But still, I do wish that you would tell me these things sooner."

"Sorry, Buchou. But for now, it wasn't necessary." Inuko grabs onto one of the arms on her neck. "Don't worry. I was sure Gasper would be in safe hands with you. If I didn't, you wouldn't have met him and made someone that powerful your servant."

"Yes, so please look after him, Inuko."

"I will do so."

* * *

The next day. Rias was off to me with Sirzechs and the others, so Inuko was left with Gasper again. This time, she was hoping to improve his surroundings by having him walk around school in daylight. But….

"Till you come out, I won't move one step from here!"

"Please, Inu-sama. My heart isn't readyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" The minute Inuko announce her plans, Gasper went for the box. And so it's been a battle of endurance between Inuko and the box. Seika was also there, watching with mild interest as to how this will turn out. Finally, Inuko sighs.

"…Are you scared? Of the sacred gear…and of us?"

"….."

"You already know that I'm a Kusanagi, and what I can do. I also possess a sacred gear in which the strongest dragon resides in. In truth, yeah, you should be scared of me, because I can't even predict my own actions if I were ever to go berserk myself."

"…?!"

"But Gasper, we live now. Whether you realize it or not, our time doesn't wait. Sure you can stop time, but you can't stop what will happen to you. That's why it's best for you to move forward in your way."

"Why do move forward with such passion, Inu-sama?"

"Because, Gasper, I have a goal now." Gasper peers out of his box and sees the fire. Inuko extends a hand. "Lend me your power. Let's support Buchou together. If you're scared of something then I'll send it flying away. You know I can do that, right?"

"…But I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings…." Inuko nods, already knowing a solution thanks to Mizuki's suggestion.

"…" Inuko actually looks thoughtfuk. "There is a way, but…."

"Yes…?"

"I wonder if Nee-chan would approve." Inuko looks at him. "In any case, hand in there until I can get a hold of her. The watch should be enough for now."

"H-Haiiiiiiii…." Gasper sobs. "But…..I am even scared of my own power…..If anything more happens than this then….. I will….. I will….."

"Gasper, think of it this way. Having time magic is very advantageous. I am completely jealous that you have natural time stopping abilities."

"…." Gasper looks quizly at her.

"Using the power of time, I would definitely use it on the class' girls, no, on the school's girls to do indecent things. I can molest them and they won't even realize it because I stopped time. No, every woman would be at my mercy. That would be awesome."

"Inuko-sama, you're drooling." Seika was busy, wiping the said drool.

"But aren't you a girl, Inu-sama?"

"Address me with sempai and yes, but that's irrelevant."

"…..Inu-senpai, you're a kind person." He said that with the finest quality smile. "It's the first time I've been told that. I wasn't ever told by people that they were jealous of me. Not to mention even giving concrete examples… Inu-senpai, you're a funny person."

"Thanks for the compliment. I'll take it as a fellow crossdresser." Before they knew it, they were conversing away about mundane things, like school and games. They got so engrossed in it that they didn't realize the rays of the sun were dropping.

"As expected of Inuko-kun. To be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper immediately." Yuuto enteres the room while the two were chatting away.

"Yuuto, good timing. Come sit here with us." Yuuto does so. "I have serious thought about a strategic plan that I've been wanting to try out for a while."

"That has…. Roused my interest. What do you mean?"

"Firstly, I will transfer power to Gasper. He will stop the time of the surroundings. At that time, I will touch the girls who are stopped as much as I want."

"-. …You once again thought up some ecchi ideas. Well that's that but if it's just that much then there isn't any duty of mine, is there?"

"No, there is. You go to balance breaker mode, and protect me. Maybe while I am doing ecchi stuff the enemy may attack. This is an important cooperation."

"Inuko-kun, if it's for you then I'll do anything but…let's talk about the future seriously. -your method of using your power is too ecchi. Not to mention you seriously don't need protecting. Ddraig will cry, you know?"

[This Kiba is a good guy.]

"Shut up, Ddraig."

[Yes, partner] the dragon loses this round.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, Inuko-sama."

"Seika-nee is in agreement."

"But Seika-sana will agree to anything you say…..And besides, since it's you, once you realise it, you'll be addicted to it, Buchou and the others seem to pamper you as well so stop what you're saying…They do say that self realization is a terrifying thing."

"Oh, no, Yuuto, I do realize." Inuko hold a sad smile. "I just can't."

"Why is that?" Yuuto looks really confused.

"Because in the end, if I do, I will be left alone."

"Inuko-kun…."

"Ano, Inu-sempai." Inuko turns to Gasper who was in his box still. "Can I stay here in my box even if we go outside?"

"I would appreciate really not to carry you around like a box of oranges."

"But But. This is calming. The cardboard box is my heart's oasis….."

"If you dislike meeting eye to eye with people that much, then how about this then." Inuko made two holes in a paper bag kept in the room and placed it on top of Gasper's head.

"T-This is….." The cross dressing young boy wore a paper bag on his head in the dimly lit room. A red glint made by his eyes is coming from the part where I had opened holes!

"H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?" He's sluggishly coming closer to the path of a zombie! "Ah, but, this… It's good right. It may suit me…."

"Gasper, for the first time I have felt that you're amazing." Yuuto comments with a smile, while Inuko actually regarded it.

"R-Really….? If I wear this then my value as a vampire may increase….."

"Still, something seems missing….."

"Here, Inuko-sama." Seika comes and presents a set of colored markers.

"Oh, good. Thank you Seika-nee." Inuko takes a couple of the markers and draws on the bag. "There, now it looks better." The paper bag now had a shiny bishoujo like face on it. "This way, at least you won't look scary."

"Impressive drawing, Inuko-kun."

"But the paper bag will have to go when we do rating games."

"Eh?" Gasper sounded sad.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Nee-chan and I can make a battle mask like mine."

"Thank you, Inu-sempai."

"Now we should think about design." And like that, they spent the entire night considering how Gasper battle mask should be.

* * *

Authors Note: The Lunar Dial and its corresponding story is reference to Touhou's Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya Izayoi. I don't own these girls, but I did fabricate the story.

Authors Note 2: Seikoutei is referring to Nina, who possesses the Crystal Phoenix. I actually looked this up, it literally means "Blue Female Phoenix Emperor." I used google to find appropriate kanji.


	44. Book 4 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, Inuko was headed to a certain place. She was called to visit Akeno. Rias would come by later after her work. This time she was by herself, her familiars were helping with the grocerie shopping today, and Seika was ordered to accompany Mizuki somewhere today. As she walks out of the city, she comes to where she had seen Akeno before, the shrine. Making her way to the steps, her eyes caught the shadow of a human on the stone steps.

"Welcome, Inuko-kun."

"Greeting, Akeno-san." It was the figure of Akeno clad in a shrine maiden's outfit.

"Sorry, Inuko-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"It's no problem. To see you in miko outfit up close is more than worth coming here." Inuko actually pulled out her cellphone and took some photos. Akeno had given her consent before to have her pictures taken. "But shouldn't you be with Buchou, seeing as she is meeting with Sirzechs about important conference matters?"

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be alright. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs." Is what Akeno says and looks far off up the stairs. The arch drew nearer.

"I saw you before here. Was there anything done to this shrine?"

"Yes. An agreement was reached under the table, so that even devils can enter." While saying that Akeno passed through the archway without anything happening. Inuko also passed through the arch. In front, there's a splendid main shrine present. There was a sense of oldness but it doesn't betray any damaged parts at all.

"Akeno-san, you live here, right?"

"Yes, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

'I wonder is I should be telling her this is also Kusanagi land…..' But Inuko decided not too, if even her sister allowed this to occur.

"Hello, Kusanagi Inuko. No, Lucifer. It's been a while." The one who calls to Inuko was a shining young man with golden wings. Inuko waves to him.

"Hi Micheal." Inuko greets the man. Then frowns. "And stop calling me that name."

* * *

After explaining to a surprised Akeno that she and Micheal knew each other, Inuko was led into main shrine. After getting to a large room with many pillars, Inuko could see a sword in her view. Micheal gets down to business.

"The truth is, I thought of awarding you this." Inuko looks to the blade that Micheal was giving her.

"Ascalon? You're giving me St. George's sword? You know I don't use my hands to fight."

[A dragon slayer sword, huh….]

"Consider it as a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you, a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?" Inuko looks skeptical.

"Why give it to me? You already know what I'm capable of." Micheal smiles.

"Because of this time's meeting, Lucifer. I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. Since you killed our creator, God, those many years ago, you were also lost in that battle, and the leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

"I see…."

[In short, they are preparing for when the other religions may take action.]

"I heard that you have been made a devil, and that the Welsh dragon has joined the devil's side. Furthurmore, the devils have been made aware of your presence. Eventually, you will encounter foes like the Vanishing dragon, or another dragon king. Think of this as a greeting, and a present from me and Gabriel. It would serve as a good carving knife for the dragon opponents, no?" Inuko had to smile at that.

"Special measures were taken right?" Akeno and Micheal nod. "Ddraig?"

[It can be done.]

"Alright." Calling forth the gauntlet, Inuko touched the sword. It bright holy power was easily overwhelmed by her red demonic power. After running the red flash, the gauntlet existed with a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of her left hand.

"It was a success. Good." Micheal saw the clock. "It's time. I have to go soon."

"Micheal, I have something to say." Inuko called out just as Micheal stands up.

"Let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry. Or Gabriel will never speak to me again." He smiles as his whole body is wrapped by light, after a flash of a light for a moment, the big shot of the Angels had disappeared from this place.

"Flashy as always."

* * *

"Here's some tea."

"Thank you very much." Inuko takes a sip of the green tea. After the meeting with Micheal, Inuko and Akeno made their way inside the shirne to wait for Rias.

"You were working on Ascalon with Micheal, weren't you?" She asks as she took a snack.

"Yes, the modifications were done here. All three leaders actually participated in the modification." Silence engulfed them for a while until Inuko broke it.

"Something the matter, Akeno-san?"

"Huh?"

"How can I say it?" Inuko's gaze pierced at her. "Your movements, while they were incredibly erotic, have been rigid around me for some time. Is it because of the words of that burnt chicken, Kokabiel?"

"….." Akeno was shocked. So she was like that. "Inuko, you know what I am right?"

"Sure, you're Buchou's [Queen]. The ultimate sadist, Himejima Akeno, one of my greatest sempais ever." Akeno blushed at such words but that wasn't it.

"No, I mean…." She hesistated at her words. "….Before I met Buchou." Inuko looked at her sad expression and sighed.

"You mean that you were a fallen angel?" Inuko replied. "Daughter to Fallen Angel Leader Barakiel and the human female, Shuri Himejima, correct?"

"…..Yes." Akeno replied sadly as she expanded a different pair of wings. The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel. "They're dirty wings…..The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them." She grabbed onto her wings in anger. "While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. -but what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins." Akeno looked to Inuko, tears threatening to come out. "…How do you feel, Inuko, after hearing that? You hate fallen angels, right? They killed you and Asia-chan once, and tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them." Inuko, listening to all this, looked at Akeno with an unreadable expression. She goes to Akeno's side and hugs her. The actions surprises Akeno, but it was short lived as Inuko had bitten to her neck, hard to draw blood. Akeno cries in pain, but Inuko was quick enough to put a healing ofuda to the wound. Akeno just looks at her with such a surprised look. "Inuko…."

"Dirtied blood, you say?" Inuko gulps down the little amount of blood she just took. "How can that be? Your blood is quite sweet compared to those other chickens I tasted." Akeno knew she was refering to Raynare, and Kobakiel. Inuko's hand went to the fallen angel wing and gently stroked on the part when Akeno had violently grabbed onto. "Akeno-san, knowing that I knew your past beforehand, have I ever said anything about hating you? I don't think so. So put those thought away."

"But that's not the case, I have the blood of a fallen angel in me, you know? Can you forgive me? Although I reincarnated into a devil, the fact that I have the blood of a fallen angel in me doesn't change. …. I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know?...No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman…"

"Akeno-san is a very beautiful woman." She continues to stroke until it was pristine. "Kindest to her friends, and cruelest to her opponents. That is the Akeno Himejima that I know." Done with that, she sat outside to enjoy the night sky, not looking at Akeno's surprised face. "Backgrounds and such are mere trivialities to me. You know that. Telling me this even though I already knew just makes like you even more. Because you were willing to share with me a part of your time."

"Inuko…."

"Really, put your mind at ease, Akeno-san." Inuko smiles back to her. "No matter who or what you are, you are Akeno-san. The only one Akeno-san I like very much. " Hearing those words, Akeno started tearing up.

"…..You said some killing words. … After hearing that….won't I really really get serious…"

"Akeno-san….?" Inuko was surprised she was hugged from behind.

"I have decided. I. have. decided. Inuko-kun, do you like Rias?"

"….." Inuko honestly replied. "Of course. But-" She couldn't continue due to Akeno's musings.

"…..That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. The Kaichou also looks to be serious about being legal wife as well. There's a possibility of Asia-chan being the legal wife as well so…. The first, second, and third position can't be shaken I guess…"

"Is there really a need for orders here?"

"Hey, Inuko."

"Hmmm?"

"I won't mind being 4th position."

"Akeno-san, I think you should really reconsider." Her words fell to deaf ears.

"Yes, 4th position. I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Inuko-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Buchou."

"That sounds appetizing."

"Hey, Inuko-kun, can you call me 'Akeno'?"

"Is that alright?"

"Yes. Just once is fine. Please?"

"…." Inuko closes her eyes to prepare her heart. Then opens them and looks at Akeno. "Akeno…." Akeno's heart actually skipped a beat at hearing her name being spoken like that.

"….I am happy. Inuko….." She hugs Inuko tighter.

'Did I overdo it?' Inuko thinks while returning the hug. Eventally, Akeno got Inuko to use her lap as a pillow.

"Ufufufu, I stole one of Rias' special rights, Somehow, I feel like I am doing something bad. Inuko-kun, does it feel good?"

"A girl's lap is always the best. But maybe Buchou will-"

"What about Buchou, Inuko?"

'That voice…..Oh boy.' Inuko turned to see Rias standing before them with a power of destruction aura. However, Inuko wasn't fazed. "Hi, Buchou." Inuko waved to her. Rias presses her hand on her forehead, lets out a huge sigh.

"There's no unpreparedness or chink…... To have a lap pillow from a lap other than me…!"

"It was offered. I couldn't resist." Inuko plainly said. Rias seemed to snap. With anger on each footstep, her hands went to Inuko's cheeks and pulled really hard.

"What about the sword?" She asks in a low intensity manner.

"Got it."

"What about Micheal!?"

"He left."

"Then, there's no business left here! We're going back!" Rias turned to her heels. Inuko rubbed on her cheeks and stood to leave, bowing to Akeno before catching up to Rias.

"I am really jealous of the number 1 candidate Rias Buchou."

* * *

The sound of Rias' footsteps descending the shrine's stone steps were full of anger. Inuko just opt to stay beside her despite the inferno directed to her. Then Rias stops.

"….Hey, Inuko."

"Yes?" Inuko stops a few step after Rias.

"Akeno is…..Akeno."

"?"

"Akeno is fuku-Buchou. However, she is 'Akeno.' Sona is also Kaichou. However, she is 'So-tan'….. …and I am?" Inuko finally got where she was going at.

"Rias." Her answer surprised Rias.

"?!"

"You are Rias. Is there any other who has that name?" Those words brought tears to her eyes.

"Inuko…."

"You are also an upper-class devil, and the Buchou of the occult research club, Rias Gremory." Inuko turned to her to wipes some of the tears. "You told me before that the correct address to you was Buchou. So I'm complying with that. So don't blame for being like this. I follow orders and I won't follow orders. That's how I am." She continued to go down. "I told you before, if you want something, say it clearly. If you wanted me to call you Rias, say it clearly and I will. Don't just wait for me. Communication is a two way route after all."

"Then…." Rias grabbed onto Inuko's arm. "When we're alone, call me Rias." Smirking, Inuko replied.

"I can do that, Ms. Number 1 candidate."

* * *

Back at home, when everyone was already asleep, Inuko got up and headed for the veranda. There, Mizuki and Nina were already seated, with Seika serving some tea and cookies. It seems that it was time for a Kusanagi family meeting.

"The conference is coming, isn't it?"

"Yes, Nee-chan." Inuko answers while sipping her tea.

"Inuko, you will bring Nina to the conference."

"?!" Inuko looks at her sister in alarm. "Nee-chan, my older sister, I implore that-" Mizuki puts up one hand to stop her.

"Inuko, Nina is the one who wants to go."

"?!" Inuko looks to her little sister, worry in her face. Nina just smiles.

"Nii-chan, just as you have taken your place among the devils. I must fulfill my fate to take my place as heaven's ruler."

"…The balance has to be restored." Inuko looks sadly. "I thought that I wasn't going to repeat that fate."

"You are not." Mizuki's words bring Inuko to face her. "Fate is not going to rule over us Kusanagis. But Nina has chosen out of her own free will to side with Heaven." Inuko regards her little sister.

"Imouto, you do know you will lose your place as heir?" Nina nods.

"Nii-chan, we're family. I won't let you suffer alone." Inuko couldn't stand it and took the little girl to her arms.

"Truly, what a little sister you are, worrying this big sister of yours." Mizuki walks to them and takes them both in her arms.

"You two are my sisters. Never forget that." Mizuki says. "I have long since accepted that this fate will take place. And I am ready. Do not worry…..remember." Her eyes glow yellow, her sisters and even Seika follow with their own color gaze. "Those of who attempt to destroy us will deal with the world. And even if they try to destroy it, all they do is destroy their own fates."

* * *

Author's Note: I just realized that I haven't really given the name of who'll be in Inuko's harem. I'll do that in the next book or maybe the side story. I may consider waiting until I get to the completion of Rias' peerage before I give it.


	45. Book 4 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Early the next morning morning. Inuko and Gasper were doing time stopping training in the forest surrounding the old school building. Actually it was Seika who was helping with the training by throwing balls at the boy to time stop.

"Guuuuu….. Inu-senpai… I-I am tireeeeed." Gasper was rubbing his eyes.

"Don't let out a weak voice! Do you want us to use knifes instead?" At Inuko's words, Seika pulled out some knives. Gasper quickly shakes his head.

"No no no….."

"Inu-san, Seika-san, here are the balls." Asia who was accompanying us early in the morning was passing on the balls to Seika. As usual, it was a training where Seika threw the ball to Gasper and he stopped it mid air. He was now able to succeed once every 40 times. Persistence pays off. Compared to the first time, it was quite a huge progress. Before, it was once in every 150 times. But Seika is throwing them quite fast and Gasper was even having a hard time telling if a ball was thrown or not. A few days back, Mizuki actually proposed a method for Gasper to train in his time stop. While omitting the knives part, Seika was to be Gasper's trainer for a while. The key point was to get Gasper used to combat, more specifically to use his eyes and ears to sense the person's movement. In time (maybe a month or two), they'd take the training up a level and get once of Inuko's goddess daughters to be his sparring partner. She already had in mind a few that would be perfect, and had called them previously about it. After some time with the training, Seika's arm was stopped.

"E, Eek, S-Sorryyyyyy!" Seika merely broke the stop with sheer force. Gasper and Asia just stood there amazed. But for Gasper it was short lived.

"Do not mind it, Gasper-sama. Let us continue."

"Eeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk…." And the balls continue to fly. After a while, it was break time. Seika wasn't tired the least and served tea to the tired out Gasper, who just sobs after a while.

"…S-Since I am incomplete both as a human who has a sacred gear, and as a vampire as well, I only cause trouble to everyone… I-I have to control my power more….. W-What a half way incomplete existence I am…..sob"

"Gasper! Don't say such things!" Inuko states with determination. "No life is ever insignificant. You have your role to play in all this. Don't mind such negative thoughts! Before you start brooding, come strike at us! If you think so much, you'll lose!" Inuko sighs as she puts a hand on his head. "We're both members of the same club, and Rias Gremory's servants and comrades! If we have an opponent, we go at them with a bang!" Seeing that, Gasper wiped his tears and stood up.

"Inu-senpai, I-I'll do my best…!"

"That's the spirit! Till school starts Seika will be throwing another 500 balls!"

"Understood! Th-Then, I'll wear this paper bag and do a power up-" Seika yells out at that.

"Please stop it! If Asia-sama sees that she'll cry!" Asia and Gasper both let out questioning looks. Seika gets protective sometimes regarding Asia and Koneko. Despite the drawing on the paper bag, it seemed Seika has deemed it as 'something not to been seen by cute little girls.' Well, she is a sucker for cute things…. and Inuko of course.

"Do your best! Seika-san, Gasper-kun!" Inuko nods at the encouragement.

"Gasper! Since the bishoujo, Asia-senpai is cheering you on as well, cheer up!"

"Y-yesssss! Thank you very much, Asia-senpaiiiiii!" Like this, practice resumed. All the while Inuko was deep in thought about something. Back at the Kusanagi home, Mizuki was getting ready to go someplace. Both Kusanagi's had one same thought.

''Soon…..It very well approaches….''

* * *

"-Now then, we're leaving." Everyone of the Occult Research club has gathered in the club room. They nodded to Buchou's words. Today is the day of the conference of the three great powers. The day has finally arrived. The location will be Kuou Gakuen's new school building's staff meeting room. Today's a holiday. The time is late at night. It seems each faction's top are on standby in the new building's lounge already. While Inuko tried to sneak away, she was caught by Sona and brought back to see Rias scolding her for doing such a thing. Nina was also there, it seemed she was going for the sake of seeing Micheal. At first Rias wanted to refuse, but after seeing the look on Inuko, she stops herself. The school right now was enveloped completely by a strong barrier, and no one was able to enter. Of course, till the meeting is over, no one can exit as well. Outside the barrier, angels, fallen angels, and devils' troops are surrounding the whole school. Looking at the atmosphere which seems like a critical situation, Yuuto said.

"If by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield….."

"If it does…." Inuko's eyes turn red for a moment. Everyone could see she means business. "Then I will be the one who stands atop the mountain of corpses…." No one doubted her for one second.

"B-Buchou! E-Everyoneeeeeeeee!" The cardboard box was left in the room. Of course, the hikikomori vampire is inside it.

"Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?" Is what Rias informed gently.

"I have to agree with Buchou. Even with our training, the full moon hasn't come in a while, so the Lunar Dial won't be able to stop you much." Inuko walks to the cardboard box and whispers something to Gasper.

"…?!" The box was stiff.

"So Gasper, be a good boy, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Inu-senpai….."

"I have left several of my portable games in the club room so you can play with that, there are sweets as well, you can have them too. I have left the paper bag as well so if you become lonely, wear it to your heart's content."

"Y-Yessssss!" Nina walks forward with a bento at hand.

"Here, Gasper-san. When you get hungry, go ahead and eat. I made sure not to give you liver or fish."

"Hauh….Thank you, Nina-chaaaaaaaannnnn!" Inuko and Nina returned to Rias. Yuuto murmurs to Inuko while smiling.

"Inuko-kun, you're caring after all." Inuko smiles.

"Why would you doubt me so? As I said before, I make sure to take extra care of all of you."

* * *

Somewhere else. Mizuki was at a tall building overlooking the city around her, but her gaze was somewhere else.

"So it starts, let's see how this goes…."

* * *

Knock Knock.

Rias knocks on the meeting room's door.

"Excuse us." She opens the door, and there is- a gorgeous and pompous looking table. And as if surrounding it, people who I recognise are sitting. The air is enveloped by quietness and everyone had a serious face. Inuko narrows her eyes at all the people she knew. Asia also grabbed the end of her clothes as if uneasy. Inuko lightly clasped her hand to ease her. Nina was holding onto her hand, who she gave a reassuring squeeze. Devil side. Sirzechs and Leviathan. Ah, the waitress is Grayfia-san. She was on standby beside the tea preparing cart. Angel side, the golden feathered Michael and a female angel. She smiles at Inuko, who smiled and waved at her. Fallen Angel side, Azazel with his 12 wings unfurled and Vanishing Dragon, Vali. When Azazel saw Inuko, he tried to wave at her, but a glare from her just stopped him. Vali waved at her who returned the gesture. Sirzechs-sama and Leviathan-sama as well are wearing clothes with ornaments decorating them.

"My younger sister, and her family." Sirzechs introduces Rias to the VIP of the other factions. Rias also bows. Inuko merely watches this scene with a bored expression. "In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more." Michael says his thanks to Rias. Rias conducts herself coolly, and once more bows. He then looks to Inuko and smiles. "And I heard that it was you who killed him, Lucifer."

"Micheal, stop calling me that." Inuko lights to Sirzechs and Vali. "This times Lucifer's are them."

"Ah, forgive me. But I cannot seem to forget."

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Azazel says it with an attitude. Rias also twitched her mouth. Inuko almost had her aura flare up if Nina didn't tug on her hand.

"Sit on the seats over there." Taking Sirzechs' direction, Grayfia urges them to the chairs near the wall. Sona was already sitting on one of those seats. Inuko takes a seat beside Sona. Rias seats beside her. The rest follow suit. But Nina takes a seat between Micheal and the female angel. "Ummm…Nina-chan?"

"Sirzechs, let it go." Inuko's voice tells him off. "Nina is participating in this as she was also the one who killed Kokabiel with me."

"Yes, I've seen those reports. We were astonished that she awoken the Crystal Phoenix." Micheal pats Nina's head, while the female angel takes the little girl to her lap. "It's been a while, Nina-chan. Forgive this brother of yours that couldn't visit you often."

"It's okay. You're busy with work."

"Isn't it great that my sister is so understanding?" Inuko almost cried at Nina's kindheartedness. Rias looks puzzled though.

"Inuko, he said "brother." Does that mean?"

"Yes, Nee-chan married an angel. But not just any angel….." Inuko smiles to the female angel. "Right, Gabriel-nee?"

"?!" Those who didn't know, which were most of the ORC members, were shocked at the news. The angel, Archangel Gabriel, smiles at the tomboy.

"Inuko, what…?"

"Please don't be surprised, Buchou. Nee-chan has plenty of wives. Didn't it occur to you she may have an angel and a fallen angel wives if she married Sera-nee?" She gestures to Gabriel. "Archangel Gabriel, Mizuki Kusanagi's 12th wife." Then she looks to Azazel. "Unfortunately, Grigori leader Penemue is not here, but she is the 14th wife." Gabriel lightly laughs before talking to Inuko.

"It has been a while Inuko, I was actually a little sad when I heard you turned to the devil's side."

"Sorry….It was in my fate."

"That fate could have been prevented though…." Gabriel's eyes slowing went a direction. Inuko's eyes followed.

"Yes…" Inuko's eyes bored into Azazel, who began to sweat. "But what can I say? It was partly my fault for being caught off guard."

"If you want, I can-"

"Sera-nee has also given me the same offer, but I refused. It's not like Shemhazai-san has become the Governor General yet. So I have to wait. Besides…." Inuko smiles. "Imouto still hasn't found a good recipe for Silkie soup."

"Oh?" Nina nods at Gabriel's inquiry.

"It's really hard to find a recipe for a bird this big."

"Oi Oi Oi….." Azazel now had three gazes on him. Serafall joined too, intrigued.

"How would he taste like?" She wonders.

"Well, Dohnaseek tasted quite savory, since Nina had to marinate him in honey to tenderize the meat and make it have a sweet aftertaste. Kokabiel's wings were sour, so Nina made as an appetizer. Miltelt and Kalawar's were quite sweet as they were females, but it could do a little more sauce next time."

"I'lll remember that Nii-chan." Nina writes down the critic. Azazel just frowns.

"Oi, please don't eat anymore of my subordinates."

"Don't worry, Silkie. As of now, they are considered my emergency provisions."

"That's even worse." Rias and the others looked at Inuko in astonishment. Did she really eat a fallen angel?! Inuko looks at them with a blank expression.

"Don't be surprised. I told you I was quite a glutton. You saw eating another fallen angel, remember?" They did remember, and it was scary. Gabriel and Serafall were thoughtful.

"I recalled that you had eaten a few of our angels at one point in time."

"A few of our devils too….."

"They were tasty, by the way." Inuko smiles while saying scary things again. The others realize that she could consider them food as well. Grayfia coughed to get their attention. They were leading astray…

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation." Like this, with Sirzechs's sentence the conference between the great powers began-. "First I think that among us, a few individuals deserve to know the true history of the origin of the war." Inuko's eyes narrowed.

'Here it goes.'

"Inuko, won't you do the honors?" This conference was already off to a bad start in her opinion.

"You're really pushing it, Sirzechs." Inuko glares at him. "What's there to know? As far and everyone in this room knows, I, who was once the Great Devil King Lucifer, was the one who killed God."

"Inuko, you know as well as I that it is not that simple." Sirzechs looks imploring at her.

"….." Inuko sighs as she leans to her seat. "Where to start? When the first humans, Adam and Eve, were created, God himself felt alone, and so he created two angels who would be his children among children. "One of them was Helial. The other was his twin…." Inuko points to herself "Lucifer." The ORC and Sona showed a look of surprise.

"Then that means…."

"That's right, Buchou. Lucifer was once an angel of heaven. That was what Kokabiel meant by past life…."

"?!" Inuko channels power to her hands and summons a spear of light. All the devils, except for Grayfia, Sirzechs, and Serafall, were astonished. A devil was holding onto a spear of light and wasn't getting hurt.

"Only a few higher ups know this truth." Micheal informed the surprised group of Rias and Sona.

"Then how did Lucifer became who he was?" Sona asks.

"I guess it started when Adam and Eve were tempted by Samael." Inuko recalls that memory.

* * *

_"Why is it that they are being punished? Samael was at fault for tempted like that!" Lucifer cries in indignation at seeing Adam and Eve banished from the Garden of Eden. What's more, God had thrown his own flaming sword to seal it forever._

_"They have gained knowledge, Lucifer. With that knowledge, they will destroy the Garden of Paradise that I have created?"As God leaves him, Helial clings to him, who saw his tears for the humans._

_"What good is that paradise if there no one who will see it as paradise."_

* * *

"But I guess the clincher was when he caused the great flood during Noah's time."

* * *

_"Father, why have you done this? You have killed those humans!"_

_"They have lost their ways, Lucifer. They cannot redeem themselves anymore."_

_"….Just because they strayed from you, do you kill them?" Lucifer points an accusing hand at his father. "You are no better than a hypocrite who violates his own code to not kill!" At those words, he was pushed back by an invisible force. Helial rushed to his brother's side as God sits back on his throne. His tone stern._

_"Lucifer, you are my child, but I will not tolerate this disobedience towards me." Lucifer could take it anymore._

_"If one such as you is father whom will restrain the freedom of those in his image, then I am no child of his!" At those words, Lucifer grabbed on all 12 of his feather plantinum wings, and ripped them off. God, angered by this action, used his godly force and pushed Lucifer off Heaven. As he was without wings, Lucifer plunged down to earth. But beacause he was so high up, he ended falling down so low to the earth that his surrounding were dark and hot. The fall had caused him to be injured so badly he couldn't move. With each drop of his blood dripping to the dark floor, several being emerged. Lucifer turns his head to see what has been born from his blood and this place and he smiles. "You are my children." They bowed before their creator. Some actually helped him heal his body. With his back no longer on the ground, new wings sprouted. These were black and made of black diamonds, stronger compared to the black leather wings of his children. "We are those who rebel against God." His people cheer. "If his Heaven is about peace and rules. Then we will be about war and freedom." His people cheered again. "If that was his heaven, then I will show him my __**hell**__."_

* * *

"After that, I had my first fight with God, by ripping my wings in front of him. Seeing it as blasphamy, God threw me out of heaven, and I somehow ended up falling to hell. From my blood of my wounds, the first generation of devils born and I declared war on heaven. I guess that's when the war started."

"…." Everyone was silent after that.

"In the end, I guess it was really a father and son squabble. And it escalated even further when I had the Romans tempted in killing his other son, the Christ."

"But But" Rias tried to comprehend this. Their Maou was an angel?! And they were born from his blood?! "When angels fall, they turn to fallen angels."

"True, if they still have their wings." Inuko's answers rang a bit of truth. "But in reality, it can only happen once. When I turned into a devil, God created the system to prevent anymore devil from being born after an angel rips their wings and fall, instead they would turn human with no memory of what happen in their lives."

"In truth, those who witnessed their final battles up close are the only ones who knew the truth, the the Maou Lucifer was God' first child." Azazel states as if he was there.

"And Helial…?" Inuko smiles sadly at Asia's question.

"My twin remained by God's side until the final moments."

* * *

_"This is end, God."_

_"Yes, this is your end, Lucifer!"_

_STAB_

_In the end of the spear of God, Helial stood, protecting his brother. In horror, Lucifer his dying body._

_"Why? WHY?"_

_"I…I didn't want to be alone, brother." Helial coughs blood. "I implored our father many times to forgive you. But in the end, I couldn't accomplish that." Tears ran out ofhis eyes. "Forgive me, brother."_

_"There is nothing to forgive…" And Helial's body goes limped. Lucifer is enraged. "GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD?!"_

_And it was the end._

* * *

"He was the only innocent casualty. Helial never really participated in the war, but he died along with me and God." Sirzechs nods to Inuko's story.

"God's soul was completely eradicated that day, but Lucifer and Helial's souls survived. Because Lucifer played a key part in such a major war, and the truth was revealed, all 3 powers were in agreement to seal his soul in the Cocytus with Helial."

"Why Helial?" Koneko asks.

"Because my soul was unstable." Inuko replies. "Helial and I were twins who shared one fate. So he was with me in the cold place." Rias remembers her words in the pool and squeezes her hand. Inuko squeezed back. "We were supposed to be sealed there for eternity. But….." Inuko smiles while Azazel sighs.

"For some reason, there was a malfunction during that time. And Lucifer and Helial's souls escaped."

"In which eventually, I was reincarnated to be the Inuko who sits among you." Inuko claps to herself. "The end."

"Of course, we later found out she was a Kusanagi, which literally made her untouchable."

"That's right, how is it that you seem to know and respect the Kusanagi family?"

"It's really because all higher-ups have dealt with that family to some point in time." Micheal replied to Rias' question. "Even as human, they are exceedingly powerful and their resources are vast, but even with all that power, they are not aiming for world domination or total annihilation. That's why not many in the general population would know them. And one in particular even married several within each faction's higher ranks." Micheal gazes at his own sister and then Serafall.

"That's because our family, despite not following outside anyone's doctrine, adopts our own codes within the laws of fate."

"The laws of fate?"

"It's hard to explain to non members of the family, Rias-chan. Even us wives have a hard time comprehending our spouse's behavior." Serafall tries to explain. "But it's like how every person has many roads to choose, but sometimes the roads they choose have obstancles or something like that. The duties of a Kusanagi entail to making sure that person is able to proceed in that path of theirs, of course with a price."

"In short, they have a certain ability to read the destiny of an individual and profit from it."

"It sounds a little wrong when you two try to explain it, but I guess that is the gist of it." Inuko frowns to the smiling Serafall and Gabriel. "Of course, we can't really mention what the end result of their fate would be, that has consequences."

"But didn't you interfere with Nina-chan's fate?"

"Don't worry, Buchou. It's not like I would die from that…." Inuko then thnks about it. "….I think."

"?!" Now it wasn't only Rias, but Sona, Akeno and Asia clung to her with a frightened expression. Even Koneko cluched onto her sleeve.

"Girls, please, I'm not going to die." She gestures to Nina. "Would I be a cruel sister, and leave Imouto-chan behind?"

"Not at all, I-tan!" Serafall answered. "You're too good of a sister to leave cute Nina-tan behind! That's why I approve of you going after So-tan!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Hold it, Serafall. I cannot agree to that." And then the continuation of the argument from parent's day returned, until Inuko slammed on tha table.

"People this is a conference, we're suppose to be politics. Not marriages."

"_Ahem_. You're right, Inuko. I'm sorry. Anyway, so you see, dear sister. This conference is now beginning to see where we will go now that the father and son are gone. The fight continues with no purpose. So with that, let us start the conference." Now, the conference is progressing smoothly.

"Like that, we Angels-." Michael says that.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the 3 great powers will go down the road of destruction-." Sirzechs also says that.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over." There were instances when this place would freeze when Azazel said a sentence occasionally as well but it seemed like the Governor of the fallen angels was purposely making that atmosphere and enjoying it. Honesty, after giving her life story, Inuko looked bored and ready to sleep anytime. She actually planned to do just that. But someone's hand grabs hers and squeezed.

(Don't even think about it.) Sona was mentally scolding. Inuko decided a mental response.

(I'm bored….) Another hand grabs her shoulder.

(Inuko, plase stay awake for me.) Rias urges her.

(Ara Ara, Buchou and Inuko-kun are lovey dovey in the middle of the conference.) Akeno joins in. Inuko puts her elbow on the table and rest her head on her hand.

(This is boring me….Can I please sleep?)

((No!)) Just like that, Rias and Sona made sure she was staying awake.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama." After being urged by Sirzechs, Rias, Sona and Akeno stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the 3 great powers continue to hear about it. Rias talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. Maybe due to maximum level nervousness, her hands were shaking after all. Inuko looked closely at her master while maintaining watch at the reaction of the 3 faction's VIPs. In the end, each of the faction's VIPs who heard the report were, letting out a sigh, scowling, smiling-each person had a different reaction.

"-That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced."

"Good work, sit down." Sirzechs nods towards her.

"Thanks, Rias-chan " Serafall also sent a wink towards Buchou.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels." Upon Sirzechs's questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor. Inuko's eyes narrowed, as if she was waiting for him to slip. Despite the intense chill he was feeling, Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Seikoutei and Seikiryuute, after which he was retrieved by Vali. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cochytes. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all." Michael says while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but- I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well." This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Michael's opinion was the same as Sirzechs's. Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. -Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That is correct."

"That's exactly it "

"Uh-huh."

"Yup."

Sirzechs's, Michael's, Gabriel's, Serafall's, Nina's, and Inuko's opinion coincided. Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the old Lucifer here but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. -then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?" On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval. Rias and the others were also surprised. Inuko just looked at mild boredom, while Nina was smiling at such as word of peace. Michael who was surprised by Azazel's proposal smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since-the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated." Azazel burst out laughing on Michael's words.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? -I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'." Sirzechs also says the same opinion.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. -If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed." On Sirzechs's words, Azazel nodded as well.

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now." Sometime ago Azazel had a joking mood, but it's done a complete change and he has a serious expression. "Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this." Azazel said that while opening his arms. "-The world moves even without a God."

"-And, is this it?" On Sirzechs's sentence, the VIPs let out a huge sigh. Somehow or other, it seems the usual important conversation is finished. While Grayfia is serving tea as the waitress, Michael turned his gaze towards Inuko.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it alright if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei soon."

"….."

"? Inuko-kun."

"…..zzzz….." Rias was in shock. Inuko, during all that, fell asleep with her eyes opened.

"Oh dear, I guess it was really too much to ask this child to sit and listen to all this talk." Gabriel smiles at how Rias was shaking her awake.

"I stayed up. I was good, right?" Nina points to herself.

"Yes, you were." Gabriel smiles at her, rubbing her head. Rias shook her awake.

"Inuko! You shouldn't be sleeping in such an important conference!" Inuko opened her eyes.

"Is it finally over?"

"Inuko-kun, I was asking about that matter you wish to speak to me about."

"Before that, Micheal…." Inuko points to Asia. "I've shared my part of history. Don't you think it's only right you tell Asia why she was exiled?"

"Inu-san….." Asia looks at Inuko with wide eyes and smiles. Michael replies in an earnest manner.

"I can only apologise for that. …..After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc. these too are the system's powers."

"After I killed God, there was… some system trouble, right?" On her question, Michael nods.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. Of course, I believe you would have no problems, but I know it is, how you used to say it? "A pain to deal with."" Inuko shrugs at that. "With me as the center, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but….. compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. -It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited. For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could posibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear-Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well. Please understand. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden sacred gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-." Xenovia interrupts Michael and continues.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. -I apologise. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics." Michael bowed his head to Asia and Xenovia-. The two in question also stared in wonder. Indeed they'll be troubled on how to respond. However, immediately Xenovia shakes her neck sideways, and smiles.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologise. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. …..I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but….. Even then I am satisfied by my current life." Xenovia thought that way of her life. Asia also says it with her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honour!" On Asia's and Xenovia's words Michael showed an expression of relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister and Inuko-kun is there too then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please." Azazel is looking at Asia. Asia also noticed it, and her body trembled.

"It seems my subordinates almost killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well." Inuko glares at Azazel.

"That's right, Asia almost died had I not interfered. Never mind the fact, that same fallen angel killed me. Because of your incompetence in governing, those that admired you almost killed an innocent girl." The stomp she put in anger shook the ground. "In my realm! Have you no shame?!"

"Calm down, Inuko." Rias' words were in vain, as the red glow in her eyes persisted. Azazel choose his words carefully.

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organization it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. I admit, I wasn't aware that she would be planning this when I sent her to observe you. I know very well what you are capable off, and had she not done that, well, I wouldn't be here slowly roasting under many people's gaze."

"Thanks to you, I am a Devil."

"Do you dislike it? At the very least, those around you are happy that you became a Devil." It took a few moments for Inuko to regard that question. It's true that Rias, Sirzechs as well and her comrades too are happy that she became a Devil. However…

"You're asking me, Azazel, if I hate this life. Let me tell something." She leaned back at her chair and looked at him seriously. "As a devil, and my older sister clearly knows it, I have forfeited the rights to being the next head of the Kusanagi family. Furthermore, I can no longer enjoy my spars with my sisters because of the boost. Oh sure, I'll get beaten to a pulp still, but no longer can I consider myself on equal ground with them." She points to her little sister who was beside Michael. "Imouto-chan is also considering reincarnating herself as an angel in the future now, so she automatically forfeited her rights as well. It's only a matter of time before nee-chan will be giving her seat to her children instead." She puts her feet up the table. "I admit, I do have new plans now. For one, I intend to make sure that Buchou becomes the king of kings in the Rating Games." Rias actually swelled with pride at that declaration if not for her servants' attitude before her brother. "After that, I intend on being the #1 Ultimate-Class Devil, gain a harem, and surpass every devil in the world, even those of the 4 Great Maous. And imouto-chan-"

"-I will be ruling Heaven by then, as the #1 Seraphim-class Angel, surpassing all the Seraphs before getting a proper spouse." Nina answers as she started peeling a mikan, with Michael and Gabriel looking at her astonishingly.

"Then we will be clashing with each other on a daily basis, making our fights legendary. Just like those Heavenly Dragons, only better."

"I can already imagine it."

"It is a nice thought, isn't it?" Both of them were imagining their future fight. The ground and heavens would tremble with each blow they did. The flames would burn hotter than hell and the ice would be frigid as a frozen heaven. After digressing, Inuko coughed a bit. "In a way, life isn't that bad right now. I would love to have met Buchou and everyone else in different circumstances though, but this isn't so bad either. The one regret in my life now, Azazel, is that I will never be able to surpass nee-chan as a human anymore. I can't show her my thanks to her for being such a great nee-chan, can't even help unload those burdens of hers so that she could enjoy more of her time with her family. From the great heir of Kusanagi to a mere servant of Gremory." She narrowed her eyes to slits. "You and that other black chicken Raynare made certain of that." Rias looked sadly at Inuko, never realizing that Inuko carried such feelings. Azazel, though, could actually feel the hatred being directed at him, not just one direction, but six.

'Wait, six?' He knew the second one was coming from the little sister, third from Gabriel, fourth form Serafall, and fifth from Penemue from a distance but where was the sixth? He looked around to know where he was feeling the other hatred from.

"Are you finally feeling my nee-chan's gaze on you, Azazel?" Inuko put her feet back on the grounds to regard him.

"Your nee-chan?"

"That's right. She's been looking at this meeting the entire time." Everyone in the room was surprised as they looked around. "Calm yourselves, everyone. Nee-chan's not that low that she would plant devices in this room."

"She's been looking over there." Nina points out in the window. But there was no one within the school distance.

"She's been staring at this meeting from 50km, at a 56th floor of that new high rise building in the city." Inuko comments as she ate another mikan slice. "Nee-chan's eyes are really something, aren't they?"

"She told me she can see girl's changing in their own rooms, now." Nina informed her sister.

"I will call the police later, imouto-chan." Inuko sighed, then looked at the slightly frightened Azazel. "I can also give you 512 reasons that are not mine, as to why my life is not that good right now."

"F-five hundred and twelve?" the governor was starting to turn blue.

"The first reason is right behind you." Azazel looked behind to see a maid with a large scythe ready to cut his head. But before anything could happen, Inuko, with lightning speed, deflected the blade with her leg and pinned the bespectacled maid to the ground. "The first reason: my step sister." She kept the maid on the ground. "Apologize and introduce yourself. We are peace meeting right now, Seika-nee." She got off and took the scythe from the maid. The maid adjusted her glasses before she curtsied.

"My apologies. My anger took control. I am Seika Kusanagi, Inuko's step sister and head maid to the Kusanagi household."

"She's not related to me by blood at all. So she was going to try to marry me once I was of eligible age." Inuko explained as she put the scythe to one corner of the room, ignoring everyone's surprised looks at the news.

"Ah…" Azazel finally understood. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. In short she can't marry you anymore."

"Yup." Seeing that Seika was going to strike again, Inuko pulled her into a hug. "Seika-nee. Calm down. It's not worth it right now. We are in a meeting to discuss peace. Peace. Understand?" Rias and Asia were pouting at Inuko for hugging Seika. Seika calmed down immediately as she hugged back and groped Inuko. "Now I know that you're calm. Get off me." Seika did as told and went to retrieve her weapon. Inuko addressed Azazel again. "Eleven of those reasons go to my goddess daughters, who absolutely loathe you for your poor management skills that resulted in my death. The eldest went to temporary insanity, and almost went to destroy your people if she wasn't contained by my sister-in-law. I wouldn't be surprised if the others decided to disguise themselves as students and are peeking right now to this meeting." From a distance, they could hear consecutive sneezes. "The other 500 reasons are 500 girls all of certain calibers who were intending to marry me as well."

"What?!" Rias, Sona, Asia, Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia were surprised at this announcement.

"It shouldn't be that surprising." Nina stated. "I mean, look closely at my brother. Other than not being a man, she can cook, clean, give great massages, has great business sense, handsome to an extent, good with kids, and is a gentleman who protects a women's chastity. What more can you want in an ideal lover?" She took out another mikan and asked Gabriel to peel it. "Nee-chan also says she's good in bed. I don't know what that means though."

"When in the world did she say that?!"

"Even since you hit puberty."

"I will have a good talk with her when I see her next." Inuko said with a twitching eye. The girls were starting to imagine things with her. Inuko felt it. "You girls! I'm a girl too! I don't have facilities like men. So don't get delusions! Please!" She sighs and goes back to addressing Azazel. "In any case, you see. Now that I'm a devil, those girls have lost the rights to marry me since I'm no longer human. Several of those girls were Christian I believe. So of course, they can't have me anymore as they would be heretics to their faith."

"All of those girls really loved my brother. It would have worked out for them to marry her, money and prestige are just a bonus, not to mention the excellent genes the children would have had. Kusanagi women can father children, after all." Nina quipped. "Now they have fallen to depression with vengeance in mind. If it wasn't for nee-chan's declaration, you and your people would have been wiped out weeks ago."

"Declaration? More like a bounty on his head" Inuko explained. "Nee-chan made some type of bounty on you. If they can successfully bring your head to her with only you as the casualty, they can marry me immediately with no questions asked. Certificate and ceremony are already provided. And I have to even make sure they bear my child at the first night." The room got silence at those words.

"Hahaha… You're kidding, right?" Azazel could now feel the intense killing aura around him. Rias, Sona, Akeno, Xenovia, and Koneko looked ready to kill him if given the chance. Asia and Irina were also looking at him like a prize they want to win. Azazel needed to distract them. "Even if I apologize now, it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you stand on both your legs." Inuko looks at him confused at that statement. "Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?" On Azazel's question, the Hakuryuukou, Vali smiles.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine."

"You sound like our 70th sister-in-law." Nina comments. Vali looks at her.

"Is she strong?" he asked. Nina reached into her pocket for a piece of paper. Asking Michael for a pen, she wrote something and gave it to Vali.

"Here is her phone number. Call her if you want to fight. Just make sure that nee-chan is not with her or she'll kill you. But please make sure to give her prior notice so she can set up the field for both of you to fight to your heart's content."

"You have my thanks, Sekiryuutei's little sister."

"I have such a great little sister, don't I?" Inuko comments with tears. Azazel's gaze this time turns to her.

"Then, Sekiryuutei and former Lucifer, what about you?" Inuko sighs, and then replies while scratching her cheeks.

"I don't really care. These are things that I don't really care much to understand. In addition to that, I started looking after my junior devil and I still have my imouto, daughters, and familiars to look after, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it? I have absolutely no concern for it."

"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move."

"You're just looking for an excuse to pass the burden of decision to another. I have enough on my plate as is. Forget it." Azazel sighs at the remark and tried one last tactic.

"Inuko Kusanagi, then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory."

"!" Inuko looks at him ludicrously, thinking where he was going with this. "And I should be concerned why?"

"If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what's left that is the most important is continuation of the species and prosperity. You may be able to endeavour in making children with Rias Gremory everyday. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight, then there's no sex. If there's peace then you can have sex all the time. Which will you choose?" Even with the tempting offer, Inuko looks at him as if he was an idiot, with a right mind to hit him, hard.

"Silkie, you do realize I am a girl, right?" Inuko points to Sirzechs. "Besides I don't think the family would approve of such a relationship."

"Oh, don't mind me. If it's for the happiness of my sister, I'm all for it." Sirzechs gave a thumbs up. Inuko now looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"S-Sirzechs-sama!" Rias exclaimed flushed. Inuko thought for a bit.

"Peace or war, huh? It makes no difference, really." She looks at Azazel, Sirzechs, and Michael. "My fate is to always fight. I never have time to rest." She regards them sadly. "If not with the angels, fallen angels, or even devils, then the human will want to fight me. If not the humans, then it is within myself. It is a constant struggle to keep myself in check, you know. But I do anyway for her sake."

"I beg your pardon? Who?" Micheal asks. Inuko looked to his direction.

"Imouto-chan." She answers. "I'm surprised you don't recognize her, Micheal. Even though you recognize me so easily."

"What?" Micheal takes a good look at Nina, his eyes widen. "It cannot be... Helial?"

"Took you long enough." She smirks. "As fate would have it, we met. And I made a promise to ensure her a happy childhood. So peace would be nice. Whether or not you old men will be able to keep your end of your bargain is another story." Then she added. "Besides that, telling me to have sex with Buchou is like giving me a pass to an all you can eat buffet. In a typical situation in which I do get one day of absolute peace, I would ravish her non-stop until she literally dies from ecstasy, and I still wouldn't be satisfied." There was silence after that statement. "That's why one girl just wouldn't cut it. My lust isn't something easily satiable. That's why I'm not even starting."

"That's why we urge you to get multiple wives." Nina states.

"That's not something you say to your older sister, imouto-chan." Inuko sighs as she rubs her head. "And just how many wives are you saying I'll have?"

"Nee-chan says you will have 10 wives by the end of this school year."

"10 wives? One legal wife and 9 mistresses." Inuko thinks for a bit. "Sounds like a full course. But that sounds about right for my current appetite. If I consider Buchou as the main course, Asia-chan as appetizer, Akeno-san as-"

"Inuko! Sirzechs-sama is here." Rias claims, flushed. Sirzechs-sama laughed in a high intensity manner. Inuko looks at him and begins to explain. But before she could, a sensation attacks the room. It was Gasper's time stop.

"So it's finally started."

* * *

"Nii-san." Inuko stands up. Sure enough, the room was frozen. It seemed that only a few were unaffected. The only ones who were affected are Asia, Akeno, Koneko, and Sona.

"It seems that you are alright, Inuko." Gabriel comments from her seat. Inuko moves her hands and fingers to be sure. Seika does the same thing as well.

"Things like this no longer affect me after some time. Yuuto already attained Balance Breaker and Xenovia took out Durandal just in time." Xenovia nods while holding the sword.

"The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. —When time was on the verge of stopping, I thought I could use Durandal's power to protect myself, it seems I was correct." Inuko smiled in pride that she had that kind of ability.

"What happened?"

"A terrorist attack." Inuko answers the shocked Yuuto.

"What?"

"It seems you were aware." Azazel muses as he looks at the window.

"The leaders of the 3 factions are at one place to discuss peace." Inuko summarizes. "Isn't it obvious that there would be people who would oppose?" She walks to the window to see fire and flashes were all over outside. She narrowed her eyes at the instigators. "So called- magicians, human with magical capabilities. So humans do intend to continue this…."

"I-tan, you know what's going on, don't you?"

"…..Khaos Brigade, even you know that name. Right, Sera-nee?"

"No way….Them?!"

"So you knew…"

"I knew they were the reason why you were gathering so many Sacred Gear users, Silkie." Inuko looks at Vali. "To prepare war against them, not the other 2 factions."

"My Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of [Longinus] possessors among them. But you knew that, didn't you?" Inuko nods.

"Destruction and mayhem is their goal. Simple and effective, I like. But they don't like this world's peace. They're ill-natured to the extreme." Inuko frowns. "With that leader of theirs, the dragon whose power is above [Welsh] and [Vanishing]…" Ddraig continues.

[The [Uroboros Dragon] Ophis—]

""!""

"I see. The dragon feared by God…The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began." Sirzechs also wore a grim expression. Everyone's faces were gloomy. Inuko looks forlorn.

"I actually knew that they were going to use Gasper." Rias was shocked at this. "It seems that from somewhere outside, they are forcing him into Balance Breaker." Azazel looks thoughtful.

"So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."

"Inuko." Inuko's face was thrust to Rias, who had an angry expression. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Sorry, Buchou. But I needed to weed out the enemy."

"What?"

"Do you think it's only humans? Silkie just mentioned it. Khaos Brigade is also composed of angel, fallen angels, and even devils." Inuko looked out to see the armies of the 3 powers frozen as well. "I needed to find out who was who." Inuko closed her eyes. "In truth, I did tell Gasper to prepare for this. But I didn't expect that they move so soon."

"Inuko….." Rias shook her head. "I will deal with you after this. But right now, Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

"Man even with all our armies frozen,you guys are still okay. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

"Azazel, hold that tongue or I'll cut it off." Inuko glares.

"Yes, sir!"

"In any case, aren't they a little arrogant?" Inuko continues to stare at the magicians.

"True." With a wave of his hand, a countless number of spears of light appeared in the sky outside and—

BAA!

The spears of lights rained down all at once at the same time as Azazel lowered his hand, and they were showered down upon the magicians. The terrorists also made protective barriers, but they went through without any trouble and the magicians were eradicated. In an instant. The magicians' countless stiff corpses scattered about the school grounds. It suddenly turned into a gruesome scene.

"More are coming." At Inuko's words, magic circles appeared at various places in the school grounds, and started shining ominously. From the magic circles appeared forms that were more of the same as the magician group that Azazel had defeated just now.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of [Forbidden Balor View] any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

"What do you think, Silkie?"

"It's a repeat from just now. They'll keep appearing even as we knock and knock them down. However, even if the timing and terrorist technique is good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?"

"It doesn't matter." Inuko nods to Nina. "Go ahead, Nina."

"I can?" Nina's eyes sparked. Inuko nods.

"Yes, show them all why you are a Kusanagi."

"Okay, Nii-chan. Please rescue Gasper-san. I want to eventually make him a liver dish that he'll love to it."

"I'll eat it if he doesn't." At those words, Nina opens the window and jumps out. Frightened for the child, Gabriel jumps off, saying goodbye to her brother. Nina pulls out her dagger.

"Avalon." The hilt responds with transformation.

[Form 1] As the sword grew in size to a long sword, several soldiers rose formed from thin air to the ground and catches Nina and Gabriel. The others stood on the ground. Their numbers were massive. They all bow to their master. Sword and shield armed and ready. [Snow Knights]

"This is the start of my fate." Nina was offered another sword by her knights, it was one of the new six, Excalibur Rapidly. "Gabriel-neechan. Look and see. One day, I will be heaven's ruler." Gabriel smiles at the child as she formed her own spear of light.

"I have no doubts about that." And they rush to battle.

* * *

"Say, Seikiryuutei, just how many swords did Seikoutei shatter?" Azazel was amazed at the overwhelming number the little girl had for knights.

"Counting the Excalibur swords she recently got, I'd say about 1500…." Azazel twitches at the number

"Oi, don't you think it's about time she got some axes or spears?"

"You think we haven't tried, Silkie? The weapons just end up cracked." Inuko looks ahead to see her sister and Gabriel leading a great fight. "Avalon has told us that she is much too young to handle other weapons, so many swords are good for her."

"And why 1500?" Azazel wonders.

"Why not?" Inuko points to him. "Precaution. From people like you."

''''''You're too CAUTIOUS!''''' Was everyone's single thought, but Sirzechs and Serafall couldn't help but agree. That's right. Inuko and the other Kusanagi are too overprotective of their younger sister. That's why Inuko is so thankful right now that Gabriel went with Nina. She would have jumped herself, but she told herself to do it for her sister…. (_cough_littlesiscon_cough_).

"In any case…." Inuko dons a mask. It was a faceless red mask with green lens on the eyes. A version similar to the mask she wore in the Rating Game with Raiser, only a different color. "We have to go and save Gasper now." She points to the leaders. "You guys can't leave because you've got preparations, right?"

"Yeah, but Gasper is in the old school building, which has most likely become the terrorists' base. Are you going to be alright?"

"Who do you think I am, Sirzechs?" Inuko's aura shows the dragon. "I'm not going to let them get away with this…"

"Inuko. I'm going as well. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back."

"If that is your wish, Buchou. Then with you, we will use [Castling]." Sirzechs' eyes widen.

"I get it. You intend to teleport Rias there with her unused rook." Inuko nods, and pulls out a few of her ofudas.

"With a little manipulation, I can make it so that I can join her in the teleportation, and we can accomplish a sneak attack." She extends a hand to Azazel. The fallen angel looks puzzled.

"?"

"Don't look stupid. You have something don't you? Something that can help surpress Gasper's ability. Give it to me." Sighing, Azazel hands her a bracelet.

"Can't you use one of your ofudas for that?"

"Don't you want to see the success of your invention?"

"True."

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"Michael asked Azazel while sighing, but the fallen angel Governor just smiled fearlessly.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…" Inuko points to herself.

"I pretty much know those Sacred Gears, but it is a pain to explain."

"That's why I'm doing it, right?"

"I guess you are useful to some sense." Azazel turns his attention to Vali.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. While the Seikoutei is dealing with the ground forces, and if the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front in the sky, it'll disrupt their strategy a lot. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the center using [Castling]. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half-vampire who has become a problem?"

"Don't be stupid, Vali?" Inuko points to the frozen Sona. "I won't let you destroy the school she loves so much."

"Yeah. Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving him will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood." Vali agreed to Azazel's suggestion while letting out a breath. Wings of light unfolded on Vali's back. It was his Sacred Gear.

"—Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form! When the light stopped, his body was wrapped in a whole-body armor that emitted a white radiance.

"Impressive. You manage to get balance breaker too. And I thought I was seeing things at that time." Inuko notes. Vali nods to her.

"Ancestor, until then." And he rushes out to the sky, heading straight to the forces in the sky.

BOOM

Several fall to their deaths at his power.

"Well, we should get going." Before Inuko could…

"Inuko-sama." Seika bows before Inuko, stopping her. "Your orders?"

"….Seika-nee." Before she could say anything. A magic circle appears. With a symbol Inuko was familiar with. "Leviathan….." A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it. She bows before Inuko.

"Greeting, our Great King Lucifer."

"Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?" Sirzechs said this. The woman—Cattleya Leviathan, who was descended from the original Leviathan, stood and gave a defiant smile.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the [Khaos Brigade]."

"So this is a coup d'état?" At Inuko's question, she bows again to her.

"Yes, you majesty. All to return you to your throne and show these bastards the true powers of the original decendants! With God gone, you who are our original Maou will rise to reform this world into your image!"

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely." Azazel wonders.

"…" Inuko calls out. "Seika-nee, I give you your orders." She points to Cattleya. "Kill that woman."

"Wha-?" Cattleya was surprised.

"Yes, Inuko-sama." Seika charges at her with her scythe. Cattleya dodges and now fights the maid. All the while, Inuko looks with a blank expression.

"My reign is long over. When will you people understand that I satisfied with my life right now? Well, albeit the low-class devil rank…." Inuko looks to Rias. "I am your servant now, Inuko Kusanagi. And I have no intentions of forgetting that."

"Inuko…"

"Shall we get going?" Rias nods as she opens a magic circle. Inuko threw a few of her ofudas at the edges, and the circle seems to be overpowered. Inuko then remembers. "Before I forget…." She throws ofudas to the frozen devils. "Xenovia, Kiba." She calls to the other two. "They'll be thawing soon. You all have to find my kids."

"What?"

"They're here. And we're going to need them. Tell them "Form 4."" No more was said, as Rias and Inuko teleported away.

* * *

"What does she mean "Form 4?"" Xenovia asks as she sees the other devils finally moving.

"Yuuto Kiba-kun. It's seems my brother-in-law has a plan. Go and find her daughters." At Sirzechs command, they run off, bringing with them their other comrades.

"Grayfia-chan will start looking at the barrier weakpoints. Sirzechs-chan and Micheal-chan will keep strengthening that barrier until I go there and fix the problem."

"Are you running away, you fake Leviathan?!"

"Silence, devil. You will not insult Mizuki-sama's wife."

"No, you are to be silent, you foolish human! You were the one who tainted our Maou, weren't you? I will destroy you and bring him back to us." At Cattleya's words, something awoke with Mizuki.

"What was that…?"

"Ku…Kukukukuku."

"Why are you laughing, Azazel?!"

"Bad move, Cattleya." He points to Mizuki, who aura was growing ten fold. "I learned a long time ago never to mess with this maid."

"Inuko-sama is….Inuko-sama is….." Her eyes glowed purple as the aura enveloped her scythe. "Inuko-sama is mine!" Cattleya would soon regret saying that.

* * *

"Hah!" Yuuto's holy demonic sword cleared through each magic protection barrier and into the magician's body. By now, he and Akeno had cut down and electriculted a considerable number of magicians, but a new assassin would always be summoned from the magic circle right after. The group had split up to look for Inuko's daughters, but still no sign of them. "They're endless."

"That's true." Just as Akeno said, more circles appear. "They're coming!" Magicians popped out and ready to strike. But before they did….

SWISH

A gust of sharp wind came and started to slice them all up.

"Akeno, listen to me." A familiar voice echoes in the hallway, as the blonde approaches them, carrying her signature spear. "Numbers are insignificant in the face of one with a large quantity of mana." Some of the magicians got up and tried to attack the blonde, but she just deflected their magic with her spear and threw it back to them. "You have quite the pool of mana inside you, this number should be no problem."

""Vert!"" The blonde smiles at them.

"I'm here too." Peashy jumps and waves at them. At the sight of more circles and magicians, Peashy throws a punch. "Hyaa!" And the shock sends them literally flying. "I sent them flying, Bert!"

"Yes, and you're so adorable doing it too."

"Ugh! Let go of me Bert!" Peashy struggles away from Vert's hugs again. Vert eventually does let her go and faces the two who had surprises faces.

"You have a message for us, yes? Otherwise, you wouldn't be here looking for us." At Vert's question, Yuuto snaps out of it.

"Yes, Inuko-kun said to tell you "Form 4."" At those words, Vert and Peashy started to look serious.

"Form 4, eh?"

* * *

"Did papa really say that?" Blanc asks as she just hammered another magician. Xenovia nods.

"Though I am skeptical at how you are Inuko's children, she did tell us to pass the message."

"Then there is no time to on you two." Rom and Ram both nod and run with her sister.

"Where are you going?"

"To where papa is." No sooner did they say that….

BOOM

A loud noise could be heard. At the windows, they could see Cattleya rising to the air.

* * *

"So she dares to escape?" Mizuki violet glare goes to Azazel, her scythe pointing to him. "Chicken, fly me up there, now."

"Yes, ma'am." He did not want to die right now from a rageful maid.

* * *

"Is that-?" Sona couldn't believe it. Mizuki was riding on Azazel's back and charging to Cattleya. Plutia, Neptune and Nepgear didn't even look fazed.

"So is that the one who's on pops's blacklist?" At Neptune's question, all Sona could do was nod.

* * *

"Man, he'll never get any mercy from our aunt. Sucks to be him."

"Umm….."

"Don't worry, Asia. Thank you for the message. " Uni bows to her before she and Noire headed to where their father could be.

"We should go with them." At Koneko's words, they followed the goddesses. The goddesses were being summoned!

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere….

"Well, Ophis. What now?"

"…..I let them do what they want, as long as they kill Great Red."

"And if Inuko kills them?"

"…It's their loss."


	46. Book 4 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Teleporting to the club room had made a lot of noise, so the people in there were alerted to Inuko's and Rias's presence.

"—! Impossible, they've transferred here!" The others couldn't get anything else as Inuko knocked them out with a powerful wind kick.

"That was easy enough."

"B-Buchou! I-Inu-senpai!" Gasper called out to them in joy. The cross-dressing boy was there tied to a chair with rope. The cut-off piece of paper bag was on his head. Rias was relieved.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…It's already too late…" However, Gasper just broke into tears then. "Eventhough….Inu-sempai told me…..I still couldn't... It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…and a coward…" Gasper raggedly shed tears. Captured and being used by the enemy, he thought he was being a bother to us. Rias kindly smiled at that Gasper.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That—now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you." But her words didn't get through to Gasper, and he shook his head.

"…I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble…to have value in living is…"

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!"

"That's right, Gasper." Inuko removes his bonds. "Don't think for a moment you must die. That is not within your fate. And if it was, I would break it." She gives him something wrapped in cloth. When he unraveled it, it was a mask. The very mask they designed together. Ornate with bat wings for the eyes and the lower part had fangs prodding out of it. "I made it just to our specification. A mask you can proudly use as a member of Gremory. Why wouldn't I take so much time if I didn't consider you my comrade."

"Inu-sempai…."

"Thanks to you, I was able to figure out most of the traitors among the devils. It was a success." Inuko pulls the boy up. "So you see. You're no bother. Don't think for a moment you are. Because if you do, you're wasting HER wish on you." Gasper's eyes widen at that. Tears sprung anew.

"S-sempai…."

"Cry if you must, Gasper. But know we won't abandon you. Buchou! Akeno-san! Asia! Kiba, Koneko-chan and Xenovia as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

"Damn devils!"

"Oh, it seemed one survived." Inuko turns to see one lone female magician standing there with her staff ready. Now that Inuko looks around, she noticed that all the magicians were females. "Are you girls a witches' coven?"

"As expected of one with Kusanagi blood, that's correct."

"Oh, it seems word of me is spreading. I wonder though…" Her eyes started to glow red. "Who's coven do you belong to…"

FLASH

Inuko's in a speed of light passed by her. Snapping her fingers, the girl's clothes fly away.

[Dress Break]

"Kyaa! You-?" The witch never stood a chance, as Inuko knocked her out as well with a well-placed kick to the head.

"Man, they don't make witches like they used too." She squats over to admire the naked girl. "Though I do admit her proportions are quite nice."

"Inuko….." Rias sighs. Inuko just smiles and stand up, walking back to them.

"Sorry, Buchou." She doesn't sound like it. After tying up the rest of the witches and securing their clubroom again, Rias spoke out.

"Now then, Inuko, Gasper! Let's return to Maou-sama!"

""Hai!"" They left the room and moved to the entrance of the old school building. Meanwhile, Gasper was still sticking to Inuko back. Despite the mask giving him some courage, it seems he still retains some of his hikkomori tendencies, but Inuko will fix that somehow….Maybe….. Just then….

DOGAAAAA

Something fell down right in front of them. After the cloud of dust which enveloped it vanished, there was—.

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali." It was the Governor of the Fallen Angels who was gravely injured. Seika also was there, but she manage to land elegantly before Inuko, bowing to her in apology.

"That's right, Azazel." While giving off a dazzling radiance, the Hakuryuukou stood before us. Cattleya also stood there as well.

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that." Cattleya saw Inuko and bows to her. "Oh, great majesty, you have returned. Have you finally decided to choose our side?"

"No, and will you stop calling me that?"

"Pity. It seems we were too late, you have been brainwashed against us. No matter. Vali, will you kill her?"

"My feelings are wavering on what to do. To be honest, I wasn't expecting for her to be here. But then you must have known that I was insider, didn't you, ancestor?"

"True." Inuko replies honesty. "But I found that Gasper was more of a priority than you."

"I see…."

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this…" Azazel laughed at himself. Inuko scoffs at him.

"It's not like it's the first time, Silkie. But I'll let you go ahead and beat yourself up like that."

"Ah, you're right…." Azazel looks to Vali. "When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the [Vanishing Dragon] capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla—the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. —Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Hakuryuukou. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck."

"Vali….Give a proper introduction then if you wish to continue this. After all, you are confusing my master by constantly calling me ancestor."

"I believe that is reasonable. Very well." Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke "My real name is Vali. Vali Lucifer."

"?!" The name bring a shock to Rias.

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. —I obtained the [Vanishing Dragon]'s Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the [Vanishing Dragon], was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that."

"Maybe…." Inuko muses, not really giving a definite answer.

"No way…that can't be…" Rias also wore an astonished expression on her face. However, Azazel confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well. Even the Seikiryuutei is like that. The reincarnated Lucifer, turned into a Kusanagi. Man what an existence."

"One last chance, your majesty." Cattleya holds out a hand. "Join us. For the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of the great Ouroboros Dragon's power. Thanks to that I can fight against this foolish Azazel. There's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs and Michael. They're such foolish Governors. All of them. They are not worth being leaders of this world." Inuko closes her eyes and opens them again, the red came back ten fold.

"No." She snaps her fingers.

"Yes, Inuko-sama?" Seika acknowledges.

"I believe I gave you your orders."

"Forgive me. I was not able to fly, hence I borrowed other wings which turned useless." Azazel had to say sorry at that.

"…" Inuko looks to Azazel. "Silkie, give her something." Azazel sighs.

"What a slave driver this Maou-sama is. True, Cattlaya. I may be foolish. I can't do anything without Shemhaza. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. —But you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they're far superior than someone mediocre like you. Heck, even this maid here is more than enough to kill you." The lady's face twisted at Azazel's words.

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy the puny maid, then you, the Governor of the fallen angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world!" Sighing, Azazel took out something which looked like a dagger from his pocket. "That's—"

"…I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. —However, they're incomplete. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can just upset the world's balance like the [Longinus] and [Balance Breaker]. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at a peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. —Eventually, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change."

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla!? The Earth Gods!? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals my pleasure—can go and disappear. Here, Kusanagi Maid." He throws the dagger to Seika. The minute she grabs it, light and power started to gush out.

"—! I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

"Balance Breaker…." The vicinity was wrapped in a momentary flash. After the light faded, there was a person there wearing gold plate armour. It had a golden sparkling radiance and a form like that of a creature. —Just like that of a dragon. Seika now had the armor and wings of a dragon.

"What do you think, Seikiryuutei?" Inuko actually looked impressed, toning her glare.

"Not bad. Looks like the money I been giving you has been worth it." Rias turned to her in surprise to hear her servant funding a fallen angel.

"Isn't it? I studied the [Vanishing Dragon] and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is [Downfall Dragon Spear], in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state [Downfall Dragon Spear Armour]."

"Seika-nee, what's you're imput?"

"….." The armored up Seika turns to them. "The color is not me." Inuko shook her head.

"Well, of course not. The [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir is sealed in that artificial Sacred Gear, right, Silkie?"

"Dammit, you got me." Cattleya was seeing red now.

"Azazel! Even though you possess that much power, you!"

"—Cattleya, you yourself said that you made a pact with the [Uroboros Dragon]."

"…The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent…"

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organization took out some of the Sacred Gear research. However, it's pointless. Only I, Shemhaza and Penemue know a portion close to the truth. Of course, the Seikiryuutei also gets the info via Penumue."

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Cattleya Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying fallen angel and a puny human like you!"

"Seika." Inuko snaps her fingers again.

"At once." The maid charges.

FLASH

And the head of the decendent of Leviathan rolls down the floor. A look of pure shock stayed in that face.

"Foolish devil, Inuko-sama will always be mine." The match was over in a matter of seconds and everyone stood in shock, except Inuko. Seika powered down the gear and tossed it back to Azazel.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Vali turns his attention to Inuko who started to walk to him.

"You will allow me to fight you?"

"You said it yourself: "I just want to fight eternally." But I do want this school in one piece. So-tan will cry if any more break. So I have to stop you now." Inuko actually walked passed him to the hole on the wall. Vali scoffs at her.

"You may be powerful, but you are sealed, ancestor. I figure you and I are evenly matched in this."

"Do you really think so?" Inuko's gauntlet glowed and she wrapped in red light.

[Form 2: Balance Breaker]

"Why don't we see?" Now it was a match up of Balance Breaker Heavenly Dragons.

* * *

BAM BAM BAM

The sounds of the battle between the two heavenly dragons resounded. Everyone, friend and foe, stop their own fight to witness history being made. The Welsh and Vanishing Dragons are fighting once again.

"Nii-chan…." Nina looks up to see Inuko giving explosives kick after kick against Vali own punches and energy blasts. "Nii-chan, please don't die…." She looks back to the battlefield with a fierce look. Closing her eyes for but a moment, she opens them to her glowing blue gaze. She jumps to a high rock and raises her sword to the battle.

"My knights, as you witness. My brother, the Sword of Kusanagi, is fighting her destined foe. But there are still those who dare to disturb our times of peace, our fates. Will we allow it?!" The knight all roar with their swords raised. They would not allow it. "Bring victory. To the Kusanagi, to Heaven and all!" Another roar and they charge again, with renewed vigor from the determination of their master, surprising the enemy who was still engrossed in the Dragon's battle. Gabriel wells with pride at her little sister-in-law.

[Young lady, you are becoming a splendid Kusanagi.] Avalon praises.

"I just want our days back. I know Nii-chan wants those too."

[Then I will grant that, young lady.] The sword's jewel begins to glow.

"Gabriel-neechan, do you think I'll be able to win against fate?" Gabriel smiles to her.

"I believe that, just like your sisters, you can do anything." The little girl smiles as she does her own transformation.

[Form 2: Balance Breaker]

* * *

The fight was going on. For every energy blast Vali gave, Inuko kicked it to an enemy platoon. For every punch he tried to hit, she countered with a direct him. It really looked like a even match, but Inuko seemed to be getting weaker.

"It seems it will be my victory, ancestor. You aren't even angry enough to induce your transformation to my original ancestor, and I know for a fact that you haven't eaten in quite some time. The weakness of being a former human is that you require continuous consumption of food." Inuko clutched to her stomach.

"This is what I get for not being allowed to really eat in a conference. The oranges weren't even enough."

"I will make sure your death is painless, ancestor."

"That would true. I would dead if I didn't possess this one thing, Vali." She smiles through her covered face.

"What is that?"

"Faith." And she powers down and lets herself fall.

"Inuko!"

"Inu-sempai!" Rais and Gasper tried to run to get to Inuko, but…

CRASH

The windows below broke and Vert came and grabbed onto her father.

"Hi, Vert. The uniform looks good on you."

"Honesty, father, must you worry us like this?" Vert puffs her cheeks.

"Bad daddy!" Peashy bops her. Inuko just laughs and gives them each a kiss. With the activation key, they transformed and it wasn't just them. Vert then tossed Inuko to Noire and Uni, who then got a kiss from their father. Same for the rest of the goddesses, Blance, Rom, Ram, Neptune, Nepgear, and Plutia. They stood below in a circle with Inuko at the center.

"What are you doing ancestor?"

"You're right, Vali." Inuko calls out. "If I were to use my balance breaker, we would be evenly matched. Berserker Rush only gives me a little advantage. But unfornataly, I still need food." Suddenly, Ddraig starts to speak in technical terms.

[Requirements of goddess activation completed. Initiating…]

"But with this, I can give you a good beating, right?" Her gauntlet started to glow brighter.

[Form 4]

Then the bright light enveloped her into a pillar and when it dies, Inuko has made a great transformation. She appears older, her hair turned her and is longer, her looks more mature and captivating. She wore a tight skin suit like her kids only with longer sleeves and red. Her wings were two pairs, sharp, red and mechanical, compared to the dragon wings. She had the usual guantlets of Twice Critical, with more armor to her arms and bladed. There was more emphasis to her boots, similar to Berserker rush, only heavier and more bladed. A crown with only two horns was floating on her head like a red halo. And a mask was adorned on her face, it appeared devilish and sharp with two parts, the mouth part separating the two like large jaws. The eye part of the mask was large, so you could see the red glow in her eyes. Despite in a continuous rage, she looked on with a smirk, the red glow in her eyes never disappearing.

"Do entertain me well, Vali."

[….HDD]


	47. Book 4 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Nina-chan." Gabriel looked at wonder at the sudden transformation of her little sister, well no longer little. Nina had grown into quite a lady, her hair long and blue with matching blue eyes. She was also in a skin tight blue suit. Her two pairs of blue wings were sleek and mechanical, and a metal halo covered her head, as well as thin gauntlets and armlets, slender but still offered the right protection. Her sword had grown into a long thin blade. Only one thing came out of Avalon's voice.

[Form 3: HDD]

"Nii-chan activated it. We have quite the advantage now." The older looking Nina smiles as her soldiers, now evolved icicle knight, also had wings.

[Evolution: Blizzard Knights]

They were now battling the opponents in the sky as well. Gabriel rejoiced.

"Halleluja to my sisters."

* * *

"So you have another form?" Vali comments while he was still in his balance breaker armor. Inuko just flies back to the floor with her daughters close behind.

"It's has a difficult activation requirement. Meaning my kids have to be here." She looks and smiles to her kids. "But sadly, since they're all not present, I only have a finite time limit."

"I see. Then…." He charges at her.

CLANG

The force of his punch almost sent shockwaves had not Seika held onto Gasper and Rias. But the punch seemed ineffective as Inuko simply parried it with her boots.

"Not enough." She throws him back, but he expects it and only gets back a bit. Then he throws an energy beam, but Inuko just kicks it to the skies. Then she takes to the skies. "Children, go play. There are plenty more who seem to not know their place."

"""Yes, sir!""" And the goddesses disperse to various areas of the school to clean the "mess." Vali takes to the skies as well.

"Even if you have a new form, I will still beat you. Then I will kill those sisters of yours. Then I will truly be the strongest." He goes for the punch again. This time, Inuko grabs it with her hand.

"Thinking you can beat me?" Inuko was mad. "You're not even close!" The kick she gave suddenly had more force than usual and broke through the white armor. "Vali Lucifer, you're quite cocky. I'm ashamed to call you my decendant." Vali was sent off into the direction of the kicks, flying face first into the debris below. The damage caused seemed to loosen a jewel from the balance break, which Inuko took. Everyone who was on the Khaos Brigade side started to retreat at seeing their trump card being beaten down by his rival. Of course, the goddesses would not allow them to. Getting himself off that rubble, Vali lets out a laugh.

"You are strong. As expected of my ancestor."

"I'm not even close." Inuko points at a distance. "If I have a say, the strongest is still her." Vali looks to the direction, but sees nothing, then he remembers.

"Your sister…"

"I'm not pissed that you threatened her life, nor Nina's. Nee-chan will kill you anyway if you try. What I mad about is that fact that you, just like Sirzech, pride the name of Lucifer so much. Do you even understand the true meaning of that name?"

"Meaning…?"

"When you figure it out, Vali, that is the time I'm willing to fight you at full strength." She walks away. "Until then, you're nothing but a kid to me."

"Ancestor, wait." With the moon floating within the night sky in the background, a single silhouette swooped down to the location. It swiftly came into the space with Vali. It was a man wearing armour that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. It was a young man with a refreshing-looking face. He spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"Vali, I've come for you."

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?" Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"Hi, Bikou."

"Oooo, Sword Kusanagi. Looking sharp!" The man gives a thumbs up.

"You came to pick up that kid, decedant of Son Goku? Go ahead. I'm done with him. He still hasn't realized the need of patient in a fight."

"Ancestor. I will figure out the meaning, And I will-" Stopping mid-sentence just there, the Hakuryuukou vanished into the darkness along with Son Goku.

* * *

After the battle, it was now clean up time. Since Inuko had only a limited time, they later found out it was only five minutes. She reverted back with an empty stomach and far away look. Needless to say, there wouldn't be any food in the school for a week again.

"So you were safe. Thank goodness. —Azazel, what happened to that arm?" Seeing the one-armed Azazel, Sirzechs-sama gestured his hand at Asia. Asia responded to that and applied her recovery Sacred Gear on the opening of Azazel's wound. Pale green light healed the wound on Azazel's arm, but the lost arm wasn't fixed. Azazel laughs warily.

"Haha, funny thing is…"

* * *

_A few hours ago after the battle._

_"I need to give you punishment for being such a lousy flyer. I'm embarrassed myself in front of Inuko-sama because of you." Seika looked menancingly at Azazel who was backing away slowly._

_"Kusanagi Maid, calm do-"_

_SLICE_

_And his arm was gone from his body._

* * *

"And your arm is…"

"This is tasty." Everyone looked to see Inuko eating the said arm. "You seasoned it well, Nina-chan."

"Thank you, Nii-chan." As always, talking like it was nothing, but everyone was really afraid at the display of cannibalism Inuko was showing. Licking the bone clean, she goes for her next course, which is beef stew. Serafall and Gabriel just continued to look with a sigh.

"I also…caused trouble with Vali."

"…So he betrayed you."

"From the start, he was a guy that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say [Ah, I see]. —However, it's my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening." Azazel's eyes seemed lonely somehow. Inuko saw his lonliness.

"Don't worry, Silkie. He's hotheaded and battle-crazy, but I doubt he would do something like kill you when he owes you so much of his life. I imagine he'll just be doing things like exploring, going on adventures, and finding strong opponents to battle." Azazel was surprised at hearing such words.

"Will he really?"

"You're talking to a Kusanagi. Have a little faith in my words."

"Thank you, Seikiryuutei."

"I still hate you though." Inuko goes for the noodles now as Azazel laughs warily at that.

"Hahahaha…." Michael came between Sirzechs and Azazel.

"Now then, I'm returning to heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the [Khaos Brigade]."

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

"Well, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave." Azazel made that sarcastic remark.

"That is inevitable. Because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. —The problem is the [Khaos Brigade] that we can't assume is good."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter." Azazel and Michael nodded at Sirzechs's idea.

"Then, I'll return to heaven at once. I'll come back immediately, so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time." Then, Inuko speaks out again.

"Michael!"

"What is it, Lucifer? No, I mean, Inuko-kun?"

"Micheal, I want to take payment for that service of last time."

"So you finally decided?"

"Yeah." She gestures to Asia and Xenovia. "Make it so that Asia and Xenovia can pray. You have that ability, right?"

"Inuko…"

"Inu-san…." Xenovia and Asia were looking at her in amazement. Inuko just looks squarely at Micheal.

"Rather, do it and I'll invade Heaven now."

"Nii-chan, you can't!" Nina interrupts. "I should do it instead!" Nina pulls out her sword and materializes several snow knights, more like an assembly of the Excalibur swords.

"Ah ha…" Micheal couldn't help but feel a little fear at the display of power that Nina was showing. The room was getting colder by the minute. "Ahem! Well it is an easy enough request to do, so put those auras at ease. I gladly do it as payment for the services I requested from you years ago."

"It should be, since it is something even I could do when I was still in Heaven."

"If it's only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters." At those words the soldiers dematerialized and Inuko calmed down.

"Don't worry, I can do something about that." Micheal smiles at Inuko.

"I have no doubt you will. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?" At Michael's question, the two of them shook their head and then nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord—to Michael-sama."Michael smiled at both of their responses.

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only two devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

"Isn't it great that you two can pray now?" Inuko smiles.

"Inu-san!" Asia turns teary-eyes and hugs her.

"Inuko, thank you." Xenovia also voiced her gratitude. Inuko gently stroked the heads of both Asia and Xenovia.

"It's fine. You can pray without restraint from now on." Inuko noticed that Xenovia turned red for a moment. Azazel spoke to Michael as they pleasantly watched our exchange.

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeruas well."

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the fallen angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to [God], after all." Leaving it at that, Michael took a great number of his subordinates and flew to heaven. Gabriel waved goodbye to her in-laws as she leaves, but not before telling Nina to expect a package from the Church soon. Azazel declared ahead to the Fallen Angel troops.

"I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me."

[We will live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!]

The subordinates' loyalty became a roar. Azazel saw this and expressed his gratitude with a small "Thank you". After Azazel issued orders to his troops, the Fallen Angels deployed magic circles and returned. The Devil troops also seemed to be transferring from magic circles. The school grounds that had been crowded with all those troops became rapidly desolate, and then only the few people gathered were left. Azazel, the only Fallen Angel left, let out a big breath and left in the direction of the school gate.

"I'll leave the cleaning up to Sirzechs. I'm tired, so I'm heading back." He tried to wave his hand and head back, but he stopped just once and pointed his finger at me. "That's right, Sekiryuutei. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that [Bishop] of Rias Gremory. Because I can't stand it, to see a Sacred Gear which can't be controlled, even if I'm going to get killed for it."

"What did you just say?"

"For the red, it's power and women. For the white, it's power and battle. —Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking." Saying just that, Azazel then left while whistling. When he left, Inuko lets out a huge sigh.

"Seika-nee."

"Yes, Inuko-sama?"

"I think I need to skip school for a while." Finished everything there was, Inuko walks off to get something to eat with Nina hand in hand. Her children not far behind.

* * *

"It seems that you've lost quite a lot, Ophis?" Mizuki comments to her guest in the high rise.

"It doesn't matter, I will still get him." Mizuki just pets her her.

"Alright, whatever you say. But you should go now. I have other guests I am expecting."

"Okay, goodby, Kusanagi head." With a magic circle, the Ouroborus Dragon leaves. When she did another circle showed, revealing Vali and Bikou.

"To what do I owe the honors, gentlemen?"

"Tell me Kusanagi head." Vali asks with determination. "What will be your role in all this?" Mizuki just smiles as her eyes turn golden.

"My brother finally has a dream she cannot let go off. As her sister, I have a duty to see it through." She pours herself a glass of champagne. "Wouldn't you agree, Vali?"

"I see." The magic circle forms. "I'm sorry to take up your time then. Thank you for your answer." And he leaves as well with Bikou, who waves goodbye to her.

"I wonder if he understood that?"

* * *

July 20XX AD—

Heaven's representative Head Angel Michael, Governor Azazel of the fallen angel central organization [Grigori], underworld's representative Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, with these representatives of the three great powers, a peace treaty was signed. Thereafter, disputes between the three great powers were prohibited, in the framework of cooperation—. This treaty adopted its name from the school which became its stage, and was called the "Kuou Treaty".

* * *

Author's Note: It was presented in the previous chapter, but allow me to explain form 4. HDD is (if you seen or played the game) the transformation of the CPUs to goddesses. Being the "father" of the goddesses, Inuko had created her own version of HDD. The reason for the difficult activation requirement is because Inuko is unstable in her so-called "goddess" form (Consider Plutia's transformation please). Some of the goddess can change form or personality, she changes in both. Also the reason why Nina changes into HDD is because she acts as a fail-safe, stop her sister before she destroys the world.

Author's Note 2: I will be updating the character profile soon to include this information.


	48. Book 4 Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"And so, from today on I'll be the advisor of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too." Wearing a worn-out suit, Azazel was in the clubroom of the occult research club.

"…Why are you here?" Touching her forehead with her hand, Rias was in a perplexed state.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me." Inuko was actually sitting down now, looking at this situation. She was quiet. Really quiet.

"…." Without a word, she opened her phone and dialed a number. She put it on speaker.

_"Hello?" _It was a woman's voice. One that made Azazel sweat. The words from Inuko put him to fear.

"Please tell me I can kill him….." The one in the other line started to panic. Azazel tried to flee of course, but ended up captured and bound by Seika.

_"Wait, Wait, Inuko-chan! It's not a good idea! Really! I tried to stop him! Shelmaza tried to stop him! We know that you want to kill him! But please, please, for me, don't. Not while he's Governor General!" _The woman pleaded. _"You can have anything you want to eat when you come over! I promise. He'll pay for everything! Shelmaza too!"_

_"What? I will?"_ Another voice speaks out.

_"Shut up, you! We're trying to save that fool's life!"_

"…." It took a good few minutes before Inuko gave her verdict. "Okay. For now. Goodbye, Penemue-nee." Azazel and the rest sigh in relief as Seika undid his bounds. Rias wasn't surprised that she was talking to Grigori Leader Penemue as the tomboy had mentioned that she was her in-law. Inuko motions to the arm. "I thought I ate that arm. Did you regrow it?"

"Hell, no. That's a big pain, and you know it. It's a genuine artificial arm that I produced while researching Sacred Gears. It's an all-purpose arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. I wanted to be equipped with such a thing once. I equipped it in commemoration of my lost arm." Bashu! Azazel's hand flew out. It also did several rotations as it spun on its side.

"So a mechanical arm. Big deal." Azazel was almost crying at the lack of enthusiasm from Inuko.

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organization called the [Khaos Brigade]. As a future deterrent against them, the [Welsh Dragon] and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing [Vanishing Dragon]. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. We're temporarily calling it the [Hakuryuukou Team]. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku."

"Inuko, do you know who's on Vali team?" Rias asks to Inuko, since the girl practically knows everything that seems to be going on.

"I do." Inuko looks to Koneko.

"?" The loli was puzzled at the sudden attention, not that she wasn't happy about it.

"..." Inuko turns back to Rias. "For now, I would say, wait and see. But I can tell you that they are formidable."

"I see…."

"And I can also say that they won't attack this place again." The Governor nods his head at that.

"That's right. They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the freeloading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well."

"In the end, a war is coming. Just like it was predicted." Inuko sighs into her seat. "I'll never get a break."

"Oh, don't worry, Seikiryuutei. After all, you got the genius researcher of Sacred Gear with a lot of free time at your side! Don't you feel a little reassured?" Inuko looks square at Azazel who was making light conversation and takes out her cellphone again in speaker.

_"Hello."_ It was Sona this time.

"So-tan, I'm skipping school from now on. Goodbye." Inuko stood up to leave.

BAM

Sona burst in with the phone still on her ear. And she grabs onto the fleeing tomboy.

"Inuko, you can't go! I'll fire him!"

"Please do, charbroiled, please." They were definitely talking about two different things.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't do that again. Please, let's have a conversation."

"….okay." Sona sighs in relief and decides to stay to see how this goes. She might need to help Rias stop Inuko in the future.

"By the way…." Azazel points to his chest. "Ever woke that one up?" Inuko touches her own.

"Still asleep. I can't really tell you anything unless this one wake up. I though after having gone through transforming into the Great King, this one who wake up, but no go."

"Puzzling, since I can't even analyze as to what type of Sacred Gear it could be. It can even a Longinus."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, since you know all the Longinus owners right?"

"Pretty much."

"And you're not gonna tell us who."

"Nope." Azazel and the rest sigh at the answer. Of course, Inuko wouldn't revealed anything that may alter what will happen, unless she needs to. She does have rules to keep even though she hates it.

"You even got that jewel from the Vanishining Dragon, any chance it will work if you inserted it to Ddraig?"

"It would." Inuko pulls out the said jewel to admire it. "But I'm giving Ddraig space to consider it." She forms her gauntlet to let everyone hear him.

[….Sob. To be like that white one….]

"Oh for-, stop being a baby already and accept your fate!" And Inuko forcefully shoves the jewel into the gauntlet. Ddraig protests but nothing can't be done when the will of a Kusanagi is put to test. The jewel, like Ascalon, was assimilated quite easily, forming a second jewel on top of the initial jewel from Ddraig. "Let's put it to the test."

[Divide Dividing!]

Instantly, everyone in the room, save Inuko and Seika, felt their power weaken considerably. Inuko looks impressed.

"See. You can do it if you try."

[…Sob…..]

And it was done. Everything returned to normal. Azazel coughs a bit before commenting.

"Impressive. You can handle something that strong so easily. It looks like it's beneficial to take in another dragon's power. But it's still an entirely different matter whether you can freely control it or not. If used unskillfully, it may be an ability that is more difficult than attaining Balance Breaker. It seems that the power you took in once should have been recorded into Ddraig's soul."

"In that case…." Inuko, still in Form 1, conjures a familiar ball of red energy.

"My power of destruction…" Rias'e eyes held amazement.

"So I can use it even if I'm not in Great King mode."

"And how are you copying your master's move?" Inuko answers with a smile.

"Well placed observation and a passionate kiss."

"!?" All the girls, except Rias who was blushing, looked at her in puzzlement. All the while Azazel laughs.

"That's right. I keep forgetting you're a Kusanagi. Nothing is beyond you."

"True that."

"Ara ara, then if I kiss Inuko-kun in a passionate way as well, she'll get my powers?" Akeno asks seductively. Inuko smiles back at her.

"Pretty much…." Akeno almost goes to her had she not been stopped by Rias.

"Hold it, Akeno. I will not allow that."

"Ara, Rias. I won't back down." Lightning and red demonic powers emerge. With a new twist.

"You two stop this. If anyone is kissing Inuko, it's me." Sona joined in the cat fight. Inuko decides to ignore, they're gonna stop anyways when Seika starts to get involved. And the maid did, freezing the girls in their fight.

"You know, that mode could be considered illegal in Rating Games. With all that power in you, I'm surprised that only eight pawn pieces were needed on you." Azazel was really puzzled. After all, in his calculations, a Heavenly Dragon like Ddraig would take about 7 pieces, Inuko as a Kusanagi would take more, and even that unknown sacred gear would cost another 7-8 pieces. Inuko just shrugs.

"Maybe I allow it to happen?" Inuko smiles mysteriously. Azazel nods. Of course, there was that.

"Maybe. But we may have to start discussing about those moves and forms of yours to consider in a Rating Game. After all, a [Pawn] can't be more powerful that its [King]."

"You have a point, Silkie-sensei."

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" Azazel wanted to cry.

"When you're in my dinner plate, maybe."

"Maybe I'll let you keep calling that…" and cry he did.

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games." Rias notes. Azazel perks up at that.

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly." Inuko narrows her eyes at that.

"For some reason, all my in-laws seem to have started watching for when I start appearing."

"That is because we sent the recordings of your great fight to them individually." Seika replies while Inuko buries her head in embarrassment.

"Why…..?" She murmurs.

"You're popular, Seikiryuutei. Accept it with pride." Inuko looks up to Azazel. "Look at it this way, you'll be surrounded by girls in no time." Inuko actually thought about. It wasn't such a bad idea. Then she remembers and points to Gasper.

"What about him? Can you do something?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!" Gasper cried out.

"Hmmmm. It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the [Khaos Brigade]. Can't you give him some of your blood?" Inuko shook her head.

"No approval yet."

"Ah, then he's in for a tough time."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!" Gasper took refuge in his cardboard box while crying.

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?" Yuuto answered Azazel's question.

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days." Yuuto's expression also became fired up from the words just now. Next Azazel's gaze turned towards Akeno.

"Do you still hate us—no, Barakiel?" Inuko also looks with interest at this. Akeno answered with a stern expression.

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!" Akeno declared that clearly. Inuko couldn't help but frown at that.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

"…" Akeno-san did not respond to Azazel's words. She just silently showed a complicated expression. Then, Azazel's eyes turned to Inuko again.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei you want to make a harem, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. One girl clearly can't cut it."

"Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it. I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero."

"It really was funny to hear you fell for such a thing." According to legend, the leaders of the Grigori were tempted by human women and fell for teaching them valuable knowledge from heaven. Azazel smiled as he heard that.

"We were young back then too. We blindly believed that "God was great!" and "God was wonderful!" with our virginity standing out. Hahaha, after we lost to temptation in the end and had sex with women, we lost our virginity and also lost our place in heaven."

"I'm suddenly sympathetic for the Fallen Angels."

"Ooh, you really are sensible, aren't you? That's right, if you're a man, live in a state of desire."

"I'm not a man, Silkie."

"Regardless, devour woman! If you sleep with them and have sex, strength will follow along with confidence. —I shall produce your graduation ceremony. I'll introduce you to some of the beautiful Fallen Angel women among my subordinates. They'd also probably be happy to have sex if their partner is a legendary Dragon. Yes, we'll go out on a virginity-graduation tour!" Inuko lost it when she heard that. Imagining it brought on a nosebleed and drool. But….

"No thanks…." All the girls sigh in relief.

"What?" Azazel was truly puzzled.

"Nee-chan's already preparing that for me." Seika nods in confirmation as she wipes the nose and mouth of her sister. Those words brought back the fear.

"Ahhhh…I forgot about that." Azazel knew she had a point.

"P-Please wait a moment, Inuko!" Rias embraced Inuko.

"It's fine, isn't it? At this age, it's perfectly healthy to be acquainted with one or two women. Or is there something wrong with your servant being acquainted with women?"

"I'm the one who manages her chastity! Inuko, what do you mean by getting rid of your chastity at another place after you protected someone else's chastity!?"

"Technically, Nee-chan is in charge of my chastity." That didn't deter them.

"Inuko, you cannot do such a thing. Listen to your master for once!" Sona was really stern at this point.

"Inu-san, do you mean to leave me and go somewhere far away…?" Asia looked teary-eyed.

"Ara, ara, Inuko-kun, I'll be lonely if you participate on the tour." Akeno shows a sorrowful expression.

"…Inuko-senpai is the worst." Koneko's signature verbal punch, with a hint of smile.

"If Buchou is managing, it won't be easy to produce a child…Muu. Even though I was okay with all those children.…" Xenovia was seriously worrying.

"You sure are popular, Inu-senpai! As a hikikomori, I admire you!"

"You really are popular huh, Inuko-kun?" so said Gasper and Kiba.

"Geez, you all are really worrying too much. Didn't I just say that Nee-chan was handling it?" Watching this scene, Azazel-sensei laughed heartily.

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right, Dragons naturally form polygamies, so do Kusanagis. So you don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three-way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's little sister, backup from the Angel's side, and a legendary Dragon and former Great King. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for everyone to achieve a level close to the Seikiryuutei. Everyone else should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

"We also have to become stronger too." Azazel also agreed with Rias's words.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom." Inuko knew about that event too and couldn't help but think.

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?" Inuko inquires. Azazel was the one who answered that.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favorable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. —What crafty guys they are."

"Of course. Whether I want to acknowledge it or not, they are my descendants."

"Yeah. I ain't gonna worry. And you all don't worry. I'll drive into you all how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it."

"You seem to be having fun…"

"Kukuku, well there's the Boosted Gear which has begun an unknown evolutionary forms. And there's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the [Forbidden Balor View]. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms." He lets out a villainous laugh. Inuko sighs.

"Seika-nee, if he gets too into it, kill him with no hesitation."

"Yes, Inuko-sama." The laughter stops at the order, and now he starts to sweat.

"Just joking, just joking." Then he remembers. "Oh, by the way, Seikiryuutei. It's not just me in this school. There are three other fallen angels here as my bodyguards. Not that I need it."

"Three?"

"Penemue recommended them."

"Penemue-nee did? Then I see no reason to object it. But shouldn't they be showing their faces right about now?" Azazel smiles at her curiosity.

"That's what I said! Come on out ladies!" And three, well two familiar girls, fallen angel girls entered the room. All the ORC, minus Xenovia, were surprised at the faces.

"Oh, they're alive?" Inuko was midly surprised at seeing Miltelt and Kalawanar. Miltelt was wearing the Kuon academy uniform. Kalawanar was in a business suit. The third person was actually behind Kalawanar but Inuko could make out long black hair and the school uniform.

"Of course, with some repreccusions..." The minute Miltelt and Kalawanar saw Seika, they turned white with fear and ran to her, genuflecting to her feet.

"Hail the Great Seika-sama."

"Hail the Almighty Seika-sama." And constantly praising her as they go. Inuko looks on in pity.

"I forgot how people get like this when they survive Seika-nee's 'touch of death.'" Azazel shook his head.

"I know, right. Penemue was the one who retrieved them. And by the time she got to them, it looks like they were far gone. We managed to get them back to their old selves. But it seems whenever they see a maid, they start doing that."

"And the thir-?...!?" Inuko stops short when she sees the face.

"!?" The others followed their gaze and were surprised too. Seika was about ready to pull a scythe, but Inuko stops her with a wave of her hand. Walking to the person, she gets close enough to take in her scent, leaning her head just a little close to the person's neck.

"…" The figure looks at her in silence, but she was blushing. The other girls were fuming.

"….." Inuko opens her eyes. "This isn't Raynare." Yes. The person before looked exactly like Raynare did in her Yuuma Amano disguise, except part of her hair covered her right eyes. Inuko turns to Azazel. "Silkie…."

"That's not her, Seikiryuutei. That's her twin sister." Everyone was surprised at that. Inuko continues to face the girl.

"…What is your name?"

"I have none." She even sound like Raynare did as Yuuma Amano.

"Why is that?" Inuko raises her eyebrow in question.

"I have denounced my name and everything that came with it to swear allegiance to the Kusanagi family." Inuko was actually surprised at this answer.

"Aren't you going to kill me for vengeance of Raynare?" Her eye flashed in anger at that name.

"No. I have not intentions of avenging someone who dared to bring misfortune to the Grigori by her actions. And shame to me. She had no right in taking what would have been mine." Everyone was shock at the bold declaration. Inuko remains as she was.

"…." Inuko moves the covering hair to see a large scar run over her eye. "This isn't old."

"I was disgusted at seeing my own face. It reminds me too much of her."

"You shouldn't do that. I like a woman's face not to be hurt because of me." Inuko pulls out an ofuda to cover the scar with healing magic. "Besides, I don't really don't care about that woman. You have beautiful face regardless. You shouldn't waste it. A woman's face is her livelihood." The girl blushed but still she didn't relent from her goal.

"Please give me a name."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"…" Inuko thinks while going back to sit in the couch. "You will take the name Yuuma Amano." The girl looks at her in alarm.

"?! But that's-"

"When Fallen Angel Raynare used that name, she turned it into a lie and killed me." Inuko looked back to her. With a snap of her fingers, the ofuda falls off. No scar present on Yuuma's face and her left eye changed from brown to gold. "If you are truly sincere, take that name and turn it into a truth. From this day forward, you will be reborn as Yuuma Amano, a fallen angel of the Kusanagi family."

"…..! Yes, my master!" She bows, tears of happiness. She would be by the side of the one she desires forever.

"So be ready to assassinate this Silkie here whenever." Inuko points to Azazel nonchanlantly.

"What?" Azazel looks at her in shock.

"Yes, master." Yuuma now answers with conviction.

"I kinda like her."

"Oi oi oi, don't turn my own against me. Please, I already have 500 or so after me." Inuko laughs at the pitiful Azazel. She had managed to win this time, but fate is still out to get her. And she would be ready for it.

* * *

Later.

"Inu-san, sorry for keeping you waiting?"

"What did you want to see us for, Inuko?" Inuko looked ahead to see Asia and Xenovia coming. After the ordeal of preventing herself from killing Azazel, Inuko had asked Asia and Xenovia to meet her someplace. They were at that place. Yuuma had actually accompanied her to get to know her master better.

"Good of you to come, you two." Inuko walks to the shiny new gates. "Come on."

"Eh? Inu-san, isn't this place?" Sure enough it was the church were Asia was held prisoner for a short time. Though it was ruined before, it looked like it was newly constructed. Even the broken stain glasses were replaced and the foundations all look new. "Can we...?"

"Aren't we not allowed to go into churches?" Xenovia points thier concern.

"It's fine. This is Kusanagi realm. If I or Nee-chan allow it, it happens." She steps further into the ground, Yuuma following close. Asia and Xenovia looked at each other before taking the first step. To their surprised, they weren't feeling any pain. Happy at this, they ran to Inuko who had entered the Church. The inside was beautiful. The walls were white with motifs of the story of Christ at one side and motifs of the devils of Ars Goetia.

"Sorry, I can't really put too many holy figures, it would be quite imbalance, so I added to devil depicted in the Ars Geotia."

"Inu-san, you did all this?" Asia's eyes widen. Xenovia was speechless at the marvel of the designs.

"Yup. From foundation to stained glass. All for you girls." Inuko showed them around, the inside of the Church not only had the place to pray. But there was a confessional booth, behind was a sacristy, although empty right now. They even had an altar with a bible on the pendastal to its side. "It a typical design, a little empty, but there two main objects here that you have to be aware off." They walk to the bible. "The first is this. Try reading it, Asia-chan." Adn she did. She was amazed, she could see the words. Read the scriptures and she wasn't even feeling pain.

"Inu-san, I..." Inuko smiles at the reaction.

"This bible is actually an old grimoire." She pats the book. Xenovia too was amazed at reading it. "You two have to promise this doesn't leave the church, or there will be consequences, mainly on me."

""Hai!"" They agreed with conviction. They didn't want Inuko to get hurt.

"And the other thing?" Xenovia asks. Inuko smiles, pointing down. They looked to their feet to see they were standing on a trap door. Opening it, they followed Inuko into a stone tunnel. Asia remembers that this was were they did the ceremony to get her Sacred Gear. She clutched to Inuko's sleeve.

"Don't worry, I pretty much destroyed everything in that room, to house that."

"That?" Before the doors, Inuko opened it. No longer was there dead bodies or infernal machines, now was a little groove of plants and trees. Sunlight was coming from artifical solar lights at the ceiling. But what really stood out, was a katana imbedded into the ground. It released no holy or demonic energy, but it seemed to released a pressure that made the girls feel safe at the same time repel intruding presences.

"Master, what is that?" Yuuma asks a question for the first time.

"That is no holy or demonic sword. That I can tell you." Inuko walks to the katana to rest her hands on the hilt. "This is the second object. I doubt it would want to leave, but once in while, talk to it about the outside world, what you were doing, how is your life..."

"Is it alive? A living sword?"

"Not necessarily..." Inuko answered Xenovia. "When the time is right, it will awaken. So in the meantime, it stays here to protect this place for you girls. Angels, exorcist, even priests are not allowed here unless they have been welcomed by the Kusanagi family." She smiles and walks to them. "So as long as you can promise me these two things, you're can pray here as much as you want."

"Inu-san!"

"Inuko!" Happy beyond words, Asia and Xenovia just ran and hugged the tomboy, who more than willing took it.

"I take it you like it. Good."

"Arigato, arigato arigato, arigato."

"Truly, you are the only one to bear my children." Inuko just smiles, happy that all the extra work was worth to bring such smiles. Yuuma stood by, feeling left out, until Inuko gestured her to join the hug. Happy, she too embraces the tomboy.

'Such nice smiles are really worth it.'

* * *

"Sorry for contacting you like this, Shemhaza. So that's why I'll be staying here for a while."

[Understood. However, Azazel. There are also subordinates who don't think kindly of you for this peace—]

"It's fine. It doesn't matter. Leaving that aside, it's you that I'm worried about. —Your kid will be born, right?"

[…Azazel. I…I!]

"Take good care of that devil wife of yours. She's a good woman. Coming this far to be with you even though she may be killed. Your child will become the bridge between Devils and Fallen Angels."

[I would have been happy if I alone had been resented…! F-For you to be so…!]

"Don't cry, my comrade. I'm used to being resented. Leave the matter of Akeno to me as well. I'll shoulder everything with these twelve black wings, so just be silent and follow me, Shemhaza!"

"—! Yes, my master!"

* * *

"—And that is the report from Michael-dono, Odin-sama."

"These youngsters have sprung back up. It's a bold thing to pretend to be God, that damn Michael."

"What shall we do? It was unexpected that the God recorded in the [Holy Bible] has died."

"Really, with that youngster Michael, that fake Lucifer and that naughty kid Azazel, it's a play gathering of little brats."

"Also, Odin-sama, there is also in the reports that the Kusanagi family is moving among the three factions."

"What? Which ones?"

"The Sword and the Jewel Kusanagi."

"Wha, the two younger Kusanagis, eh?"

"Rumor has it that the Sword Kusanagi was killed and turned into a devil."

"Meh, the Kusanagi head must have had a fit to lose her sister like that. Oh well, it doesn't matter. The reincarnated Maou-sama won't be that much interested anymore in fighting, even if she is a cheeky brat."

"Then, shall we teach those youngsters what we the Asgard, the true "Gods", are like?"

"Freyr, I won't be able to respond to a war engulfing the world after so long with my old body. Besides, your sister Freya will kill us both if I even think about hurting her in-laws. However, the earnestness of these youngsters is interesting. I'll go watch the Rating Games of the Devils. Freya has videos, right?"

"Yes, she does. They do seem interesting, don't they?"

"It does seem fun. The struggling of these youngsters who have lost their God. Now then, what will they do from now on?"


	49. Book 4 Epilogue

Epilouge

A few days before summer vacation.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'll be imposing on you from today on." Akeno and Xenovia came to the Kusanagi house carrying some big luggage. Right after Akeno gave her greeting,

"Inuko-kun!" She ran to embrace the tomboy who greeted the two. "I, Akeno, have arrived here at your side just now. Inuko-kun…"

"I'm very happy to see you Akeno-san." Inuko gives a smile.

"…A- Akeno and Xenovia will also be living together with us in this house…I-It was Onii-sama's suggestion. Koneko also plans to come later." Rias somehow seemed to feel regretful about it. According to the story, Sirzechs apparently proposed this for the sake of improving the physical relationship of Rias' family. It was said that Rias resisted it till the end, and at first Inuko thought that Mizuki would oppose, but she was all for it, and the moving-in of Akeno and Xenovia had been arranged! The price: Sirzechs would have to buy the surrounding houses to expand the house, and Inuko would be the one constructing from scratch. Inuko sighs as the indication of more work. Also, it wasn't just them….

"Hello, Inuko. I'll be intruding."

"Excuse us." Sona and Tsubaki also entered the house with their lugages. When Serafall heard what was going on, she complained to Mizuki how unfair it was for Rias to have such privilages. So Mizuki gave permission for Sona to move in as well, on the condition that only Tsubaki would come as well. After all, Inuko was a part of Rias' peerage, not Sona's. Also….

"We've come to serve the Great Seika-sama."

"Yes, we have."

"Greetings, master." Kalawanar, Miltelt, and Yuuma arrive as well. After hearing what had happened, Mizuki laughed and laughed. Seika had informed her that more help would be needed if the house was getting an expansion. The three girls would now be under the care of the Kusanagi family. After all, two of them desired nothing more than to serve Seika, and one desires Inuko. But wait, there's more….

"Hi pops, we're here!" Neptune and the other goddesses came in. With so many people, the house adjusted itself to combine the living and dining together. Eversince the Khaos Brigade's attempt, Mizuki has deemed that Inuko's kids should take this opportunity to be with their father to protect her (Not like she needed it.). Her HDD form may be incomplete, but Mizuki felt it would be needed again in time. So for now, they have all been enrolled in Kuon academy as well, except Peashy: Vert and Plutia as 3rd years, Neptune, Blanc and Noire as 2nd years, and the rest are 1st years. Peashy will be going to the same elementary school as Nina. She's a kid after all.

"Man, with all these girls, it may actually be worth expanding the house." Inuko muses. Akeno hasn't let her go for one second ever since she arrived. "Maybe I'll even extend the bathroom to have a hot spring….."

"Hot spring, hot spring!" Nina ran to her. "I vote yes!"

"I too vote yes." Seika comes with drinks for her guest. "In the meantime, Inuko-sama, might I suggest we go over temporary bedroom for our extended homestays?"

"Good idea, Seika-nee. I'll let you have the first decision."

"Then." She takes Miltelt and Kalawanar. "I'll be taking these two and Koneko-sama with much gratitude. I would also like to take Rom-sama, Ram-sama, and Peashy-sama."

"I feel Miltelt-chan, Koneko-chan, and my kids will be devoured, but Kalawanar?"

"She's my appetizer." Kalawanar and Miltelt were pale and blushing at the same time. Rom and Ram were looked at their aunt with a creeped out look. Peashy was just oblivious, but Vert was there to shield her from the arising lolicon of a maid aunt.

"How envious. I would like to have such an experience. Damn my celibacy."

"Aww… Inuko-kun I'll sleep together with you tonight. Ufufu I want to do things with Inuko-kun in bed all night just once."

"Seriously? Thank you for such a treat!"

"Inuko!"

"Sorry, Buchou. I can't help myself. Besides, I can't really go for it. But I'll take what I can get."

"Asia, is it fine if I share the same room as you?" Xenovia tried to confirm this, but that Asia was looking at Inuko and Akeno with watery eyes. Rias sighed while pinching her cheek.

"Then, we'll also sleep with pops."

"Neptune, my bedroom doesn't have that much space." Nina looks at so many people in the house.

"With so many people here, maybe a barbeque outside would be good right now." Inuko raises her hand

"I'll all for it! Kids, go get the meat!" And the goddess daughters were out to shop. Inuko gently gets Akeno to let go of her. "We should also invite Yuuto and Gasper as well. Even if Gasper will be in his box."

"Can I invite my peerage as well, Inuko?" Sona asks.

"Why not? The more the merrier."

The party was a success. Mind you the backyard was really large, and Seika, with her new help, were fast enough to set up for the impromptu barbeque party. Lost of meat sizzling, merry making, and the occasional erotic moments.

"By the Inuko." Inuko turns to her sister, Mizuki. The head had just gotten back, happy to see so many girls and barbeque going on. "I heard you were offered to join Khaos Brigade." Rias and Sona stop their talk when they heard Mizuki refer to the group. "Why didn't you accept?"

"Hmmmm…." Inuko actually thought about it. "It was either I join and get mostly second to third rate girls, or stay and be with the best of the first class. It was no brainer. Besides…." Inuko smirks. "I already got my girls, why would I want any more? They'll come to me when they do, right?" Rias and Sona blushed, as they went to take an arm. "See?" Mizuki laughs at that.

"You really are my sister. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Inuko drinks her beer. And returns to gaze at the scene. People marry making. Her imouto happy, and friends and family enjoying a barbeque. 'Why would I want to lose the best things in my life? It really was a no brainer.'

* * *

Nightime after.

"Nyaa, why did you want to meet?"

"For you."

"Huh? Oh, pictures of Shirone!"

"I thought you would like see her in her best at the parents day."

"Maaa….she looks so cute. Is she doing okay?"

"You have nothing to fret. Inuko-sama is taking very good care of her. She passages the message to not worry."

"Seikiryuutei and Sword Kusanagi, huh? I'll leave it to her for awhile. I gotta go, we're off to explore some place again."

"I wish you well the, Kuroka-sama."

* * *

Author's Note: Book 4 is done. I'll be taking a week off, then resume in reading book 5. This was tough, mind you. But it's getting there. Also side stories will come soon as well.


	50. Side Story 4

Side Chapter: Paying her dues

The early morning of a new day.

[Wake up! Wake up! Wake up while the food is still hot!]

"Mmmmmmmmm….." Rias was the one who stopped the alarm clock, going back to sleep. By reflex, she tried to hug Inuko in the bed, but feeling the side where she usually is to be empty, Rias gets up in alarm. Sure enough, Inuko was not there, only Asia who was deeply. 'Where did she-?'Running off in just her nightee, she sprinted out to see the new layout of the house. Inuko was drinking some coffee in the living room. She looked up and smiles.

"Good morning, Buchou. What do you think?"

* * *

"I can't believe the house was finished while we were asleep. Less than 12 hours at that." Rias looks around at the massive dining hall. It seemed that Inuko had worked all through day and night yesterday with no rest for the completion of the house. Everyone woke up and was amazed they were at different beds, all to the details and specifications they had told Inuko before hand. Even the dining table was large enough to fit all of them and their familiars. "Even if the devil workers could do this much. But it still takes about 50 people to get the work done."

"Rias, try not to think too much about it. You'll lose if you do." Sona comments as she sips the soup. She wasn't anymore surprised at the talents that Inuko displayed. In the time she knew the tomboy, Inuko had done things many would consider impossible. For one, she also helped in getting Sona out of HER arranged marriage by beating her fiancé and his entire peerage, but that's a story for another time.

"I figured people wanted their rooms fast." Inuko states while feeding Peashy some natto. The little girl was struggling on this particular food.

"Seconds, Nii-chan?" Nina hands her a bowl filled with rice.

"Thank you." It was actually her 40th helping, but whose counting. Vert smiles.

"I, for one, am quite happy with getting my own room, now I can play as much games as I want and not disturb anyone about."

"That's because you're playing games until the god who knows hours of the morning and it disturbs us." Noire complains.

"Aren't you jealous that I'm quite popular among the general populations?"

"Of gamers and weirdos? No."

"Kids, no fighting on the table. And Noire, are you calling me a weirdo?" Inuko teases. Noire blushes and stutters.

"O-of course not, dad!" Noire forgot Inuko was a gamer too.

"In any case, I'm surprised that you were able to have an idea of how the house should be structured."

"That's because we've been thinking of expanding, but never really had the time." Inuko passes the blue prints to Rias. The prints show this house was five stories, with a two level basement. On the first floor was the kitchen, dining room, living room, and business room. It seems that the house won't need to transform anymore for accodating future customers. The second floor was Inuko's , Rias', Asia's, Akeno's, Koneko's and Xenovia's rooms. One other room was also on the second floor, but Inuko wasn't telling for who. The bedrooms were structure that you can go in between rooms. The third floor had Nina's, Sona's, Tsubaki's, Yuuma's, Neptune's, Plutia's, Nepgear's and one empty room. The fourth had Seika's, Vert's, Blanc's, Noire's, and Uni's rooms. One other room was also there for the 11th daughter (currently not available). The fifth had Mizuki's, Peashy's, Rom's and Ram's and another empty room. The sixth was entire vacant, so the room there are for guests and storage. The rooftop had an open air garden, and already vegetable seedlings were already planted. The bathroom itself was on all floors with a sauna and steam room included, and like Inuko wanted, there was now an outdoor hot spring besides the large bathtub on the first floor. The first basement was both a game and training room, with a bar included, the second was the booze cellar and extended refrigerator. The third basement was written as 'top secret.' Inuko explained she only made the room, and doesn't know what purpose it is for. The backyard already had stone steps and statues, and it seemed that the storehouse was extended as well. All in all, quite a large house, equivalent to a mansion. "Sirzechs really did good to get our neighbors quickly off their land." Inuko remembered that it took no less than 2 hours for the neighbors to vacate and move to new homes with better revenue. Inuko got to work the minute they were out of the house.

"You even got our rooms all laid out in these plans…" Rias notes.

"Perhaps we were expecting you?" Inuko smirks.

"Was this forseen?"

"I wonder…"

"Inuko!" Rias had enough. Inuko held her arms in surrender.

"It was Nee-chan. The plans were made long before I came into the family. So I really didn't think about it."

"Like I said, Rias. You'll lose if you think about it." Sona repeats her earilier statement.

"What materials did you use, Inuko?"

"Are you worried, Buchou? No need, even a war won't collapse this house." Inuko was saying scary things again with a smile. "I'm sure you'll be familiar with the materials soon enough. I did use the Sitri and Gremory Crests on the foundations, after all."

""What?"" The two high class devils looked at her. What did she just say? Putting on a family crest means that other family members would be visiting. Sona and Rias dreaded at imaginating Serafall and Sirzechs coming to embarrass them!

"Of course, the Kusanagi crest had to be put in for good measure." And breakfast went like this, with the two girls asking why in the world did she do that.

* * *

"Hey, Nii-chan?"

"Yes, Imouto." Inuko and Nina were walking to her school today. It would also be Peashy's first day of school. Sona came this time with her. She's been feeling that she hasn't spent enough time with her in-laws. Rias tried to go as well, but Inuko didn't want to start another quelling of arguments in the morning.

"Are we gonna do shopping after school today?"

"Hmm. Our food stock is a little empty, huh?" Inuko remembers the new fridge was pretty bare (She cried at the sight too.).

"With the way you would eat, it obivious."

"So-tan, that hurts." Inuko pouts at Sona.

"Don't hurt daddy!" Peashy tried to tackle Sona but was grabbed by Inuko to prevent hurting the kaichou.

"It's okay, Peashy." Inuko reassures, then turns back to Sona. "So, why come? You know you're gonna start rumors, just like Buchou did before."

"Let them talk. I'd rather spend time with you than dealing with papers right now." Inuko smirks.

"Did you REALLY miss me?" Sona looks at the tomboy with a serious expression. Her next words brought mild surprise.

"Yes, yes I did." Inuko just smiles after the shock and takes Sona's hand, the other girl grasps back. "I wish you would be spending a little more time with me. I do get worried about you." Inuko notes the sad expression and doesn't like it one bit.

"Hey, So-tan?"

"Yes?" Inuko smiles.

"Don't I still owe you from before?"

"Before?"

"When I borrowed Saji-chi…" Sona lets out a smile as well, finally getting the meaning.

"You have a point, Inuko. You have a point."

* * *

"So class, we got ourselves some new students again."

"Teacher, what's with all these new transfers?" A student raises his hand.

"It aint my problem, so shut up and deal with it." The teacher looks to the door. "Alright, come in now." And they did. While all were in awe, Inuko facepalmed herself.

'Why me? Why is it always me?'

"Hiya, everyone. I'm Neptune Kusanagi."

"Noire Kusanagi, remember it!"

"Blanc….. Kusanagi…."

""…."" And the boys rejoiced. """YYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! MORE GIRLS!"""

DON

The boys freeze in fear at the aura Inuko was emitting. The first time they see this person angry. Neptune points to her.

"By the way, that's our pops." The aura dies down as Inuko just palms herself again. The girls, save Asia and Xenovia, were all whispering amongst themselves.

"Kusanagi-kun has kids."

"But she's so young…."

"Who the wife?!"

"Eh?! A wife?!"

"No no, it can't be. I mean two girls can't have children…"

"Then that means Kusanagi-kun is a man!"

"A man?!" Inuko bangs her head on the table.

'Why me? Why is it always me?' Then she remembers. 'Please don't let the kids say the same things.' Fate was not kind to her.

* * *

"Greetings, I am Vert Kusanagi, daughter of Inuko Kusanagi."

"Ummm. Likewise, I'm Plutia Kusanagi. And ummm….I'm also Inuko Kusanagi's child. Please to meet you." Rias and Sona were flabbergasted at how those two announced themselves. Akeno just laughed lightly.

* * *

"I'm Nepgear. Pleased to meet you all."

"I'm Uni."

"My name's Ram!"

"….Rom."

"And our papa is Inuko Kunanagi!"

"Wait, Ram! We weren't supposed to say that!" Nepgear panics all the while Koneko couldn't help but pity Inuko this day.

* * *

Suffice to say around lunch, rumors of Inuko's kids spread like wild fire, and already the girls were talking up a storm. The boys were all trying to get permission for dates, and end being chased by a maid with a scythe. What's more, Yuuma, who had transferred to another class and was the talk of the school as well, had made more rumors by going into their classroom during lunch, and hugging Inuko from behind at the eyes of many of the students.

"Yuuma." Inuko was looking at her. "Why are you here?"

"To see you of course, master."

"MASTER?!" Now a new rumor of whips and chains started. Needless to say, Inuko was tired.

'Oh well, at least I have girls and lunch.' Taking her lunch, she goes to the ORC room, where her kids and friends joined her.

* * *

"Sorry, pops."

"We're sorry too." Neptune and Nepgear both say as all 9 of Inuko's kids bowed to the eating albino. Right now, they were all at the ORC room. Where Inuko could get some actual peace to eat. Inuko looked at her kids, really how was she suppose to get angry at such faces?

"Well, I'm happy that you girls told the truth." Inuko comments as she goes for her riceballs.

"But I can't believe such rumors are going on because of what we said."

"Rumors will die away anyway, Vert. And besides, I'm glad that you girls are going to school."

"But the homework…."

"That comes with school, Neptune. But don't worry." Inuko points to herself. "You are my kids. Eventually, you will be able to learn the teacher's pattern and figure out what homework they give before they even do it." She procured several notebooks. "Like I did just now. Asia-chan, Xenovia, tonight's history will cover pages 50- 133. And he's going to do a surprise quiz tomorrow."

""H-Hai!"" And they two scribbled down Inuko's homework prediction. Rias sighs.

"Then the other issue would be room." Rias points out. "As it stands, there's barely enough room for all of us in the clubroom." She also still had issues with Miltelt and Yuuma integrating themselves into the club, but Azazel was their advisor.

"That's okay, Buchou. My kids need only to make a club of their own." She smiles to the goddesses. "Right?"

"That's right." Neptune thrust a paper onto Inuko's face. "What do you think?!"

"Revise the name."

"What?! I think it's great!"

"Calling it the Goddess Club is going to raise both suspicion and questions. No."

* * *

After school now, Rias wanted Inuko to do some devil work, but….

"So, Inuko, why are you going to the Student Council?"

"Because I owe So-tan." Inuko smiles at the slight twitching of her master's eye.

"Explain." She did.

"I borrowed her [Pawn], Saji-chi."

"Pftts…Saji-chi…" Koneko laughed silently. Rias in the meantime stormed off, Inuko and the others walking slowly behind.

* * *

"You can't do this, Sona!" Rias slammed the doors open. All the other members of the student council looked up in surprise.

"Hey, So-tan." Inuko waves, and walks to the empty place beside Sona. Thanking Tsubaki, the vice president of the student council, for some paper that she brought, she began to get to work. Sona smiles, then turns to Rias with a serious demeanor.

"It's none of your business, Rias. This is between Inuko and me."

"It concerns me when she's MY servant!" While they were arguing, Saji was steaming.

"Hey, you can't sit by Kaichou's side!" Saji points out in annoyance. Sona stops arguing when she heard that.

"Saji, apologize right now."

"But…"

GLARE

"A-PO-LO-GIZE…." Saji freezes at the cold glare Sona emitted.

"Sorry….Sob…!"

"Have pity on him, Sona. He's just jealous." Inuko comments while signing some documents. "It's not like it's his fault that he doesn't know I'm a member of the student council." Rias, Saji and everyone (minus Tsubaki) all looked at her with wide eyes.

"I-Inuko, what did you just say?"

"Hmm…." Inuko looked up. "That I'm a member of the student council?"

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Pops never told you? She's student council vice-president."

"Neptune, I'm working here." Inuko gently chides at Neptune who was sitting on her lap.

"That's right, Neptune." Blanc pushed her off and sat on her lap instead. "I should have a go."

"Not what I meant, Blanc."

"Hold on. You can't work for the seitokai! You're not a member of Kaichou's peerage." Saji complains.

"Sure, I can." Inuko points to herself. "I'm family. Unless." She turns to Sona. "You don't want me to?"

"Ignore Saji. Of course I want you by my side."

"Case closed. Sorry Saji-chi." Inuko smiles at Saji who slumps to the floor.

"Sob…."

"Wait a minute! Isn't your [Queen] already vice president, Sona?"

"There's nothing wrong with having two, Rias." Sona glances at Inuko who was just sitting there smiling. "I recruited her early into her first day of school. She's been a member of this council before she even became your servant."

"I remember it like it was yesterday…." And Inuko goes into a flashback.

* * *

_After the entrance ceremony, Inuko made her way to her classroom. But then she remembered._

_'Oh that's right. I promised to visit that place first after the ceremony.' Then makes her way to the doors labeled 'Student Council.' She knocks._

_"Come in." A voice inside tells her. She opens the door to see Sona and Tsubaki. Sona sees her and smiles. Tsubaki walks to her and puts a pin on her lapel. "Inuko, welcome to the seitokai. I look forward to having you as my vice-president."_

_'First day and I'm already promoted. Wow….' Inuko looks at the pin and smiles warily._

* * *

"….And just like that. I became a vice president." Inuko ends her story. "She wouldn't take no for an answer that time. I sometimes think that you and she are alike in so many ways, Buchou."

"Would you have preferred to be bombarded with proposals to join clubs?" Sona counters.

"No thanks." Inuko opened the flap of her jacket to show the pin inside her jacket. "This keeps in peace for now. Of course I stopped coming when she got more members."

"It really is a shame." Tsubaki comments. "The paperwork always got finished days before they're due."

"Oh, but I think you got some excellent girls here, Tsubaki-san." She smiles to other female members of the council. "And…you got that."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Saji-chi. In my eyes." Inuko dramatically spread her arms. "Nothing is more valuable to me than GIRLS! Everyone else is food for the wild."

"Please stop acting like a pervert." Sona pinches her cheek, bringing her down.

"It hurts…it hurts…."

"In any case, Rias. She owes me a debt for loaning her my [Pawn]. And she's behind on her student council work. So I'm taking this advantage to get her work done." Rias fumes but she can't seem to do anything about it, and she walks off, being followed by the rest. The goddesses stayed behind. "Is there something I can do for you girls?"

"Yeah, Kaichou-san. We wanna make a club." Neptune gives her the form. "We changed the name pops."

"Let's see." Sona skims at the paper. "The Pretty Girl Defence Force?"

"Yup, we're bringing peace and justice to all."

"And why is Inuko's name on the president part?"

"What?" Inuko peeks at the paper. Sure enough her name was there.

"We needed a leader and a commander."

"Girls, explain."

"Well, the leader is always red….."

* * *

After that long winding talk, which was more than Inuko could handle, she was somehow now the President of the Pretty Girl Defense Force (She really wanted to take out the pretty part). But she wasn't going to do much, only have her name, the rest of the work is up to her kids. After she already has work in two different places (sometimes…), nevermind her obligations at home.

"So-tan, I finally done with these papers." Inuko finally looks up to see most of the student council members were gone. She must have been really into the work. Then again, a mountain of papers can be a little too much if you don't like it so much. "….It's been a while since it was the two of us." She gets up to make some tea.

"Yes." Sona stops working and takes the cup.

"Where are the others?"

"Doing their devil work."

"So it's just you and me for a while."

"Yes, until Nina-chan comes to take you shopping." Sona takes a sip. It was good tea. "Inuko."

"Hmmm..?"

"You look better."

"Oh." It was the first time anyone said that about her. "Am I really that different?"

"Your expressions look softer somehow."

"Really? I think I'm still the same since we first met."

"No, it's faint, but I can tell. I'm sure Mizuki-neesan can tell as well." Sona smiles. "Rias must have been a good presence for you."

"You are as well, Sona." Sona was surprised at the use of her name. "Every encounter I make shapes me. So I can say proudly say I was happy to have met you and Rias."

"You call her Rias now?"

"As long as it's not in public."

"I see. Take good care of her, Inuko."

"Of course, that's what I've been intending for a while now." Inuko looks at Sona with a slight smile. "I'm also doing my utmost to taking care of you as well, Sona." Sona blushed, but before she could ask further, the doors opened.

"Nii-chan! Let's go and do grocery shopping!" Nina burst in with the disguised Shirahime and Kurohime. Inuko extends a hand to Sona.

"Why don't you join us?"

* * *

"I can't believe you buy this much meat." Sona was looking at the literal mountain of beef, pork, and chicken toppled on the grocery cart.

"Meat is good for you. I can't raise cattles or chicken on my yard." Inuko pointed out the large cow hanging on the hook. "I take that and a couple of those. And send it to this address." She hands a card.

"Yes sir."

"Sir…." She was irked and whispers to Sona. "So-tan, be honest. Am I really that much like a man?"

"Yes you are." And she slumps to the floor at that. While Sona is dragged with Nina to the vegetable aisle.

* * *

"Should I consider working on being more of a girl? But it feels so wrong…."

"Just be yourself, Nii-chan." Nina consoles as they were walking home with their 'spoils,' which was two large carts of food pulled by the dragounds, and Inuko carrying a large backpack and two bags on each arm. "I like you just the way you are."

"I like you just as you are as well." Inuko tears up.

"Man, what did I do to get such wonderful girls in my life?" And they finally made their way home. "We're back." Noire burst out.

"That is way too much!"

* * *

It turned out not to be, cause they had sukiyaki for dinner that night. And everyone knew Inuko's apetite by now. 50 servings and she was still going. And dessert was coming up.

"Today, because it's summer, I tried making ice cream." Several snow knights came with tubs. "It's rum raisin." Inuko took a tub for herself.

"Pretty good, imouto."

"This is delicious." Rias only took the first bite and was in love.

"I agree." Sona quips.

"Yum..." Everyone was enjoying the ice cream. Nina was happy.

"I sent some to the others so that they can enjoy."

"I'm sure they'll be happy with that, imouto."

* * *

At Yuuto's apartment. A magic circle formed and a tub materialized.

"Nina-chan's ice cream. Gasper, dessert's here."

"Coming, Yuuto-sempai."

* * *

Bed time for mostly everyone, but Inuko still had one more thing to do:

"What'll it be, nee-chan?" Inuko asks as she was behind the bar. Mizuki just smiles back. Rias and the others really wanted to be with Inuko, but Mizuki asked for some time alone trying the newly installed bar. The opportunity to drink alcohol was not unwelcomed by Inuko, and the others felt they shouldn't object, since they haven't even had the welcoming ritual done to them yet.

"Surprise me." Inuko takes out several bottles and begins measuring them.

"¼ brandy, ¼ dry Vermouth, ¼ pomegranate juice, ¼ lemon juice, and a dash of white mint." Putting all that stuff in a shaker, she shakes the content and pours it to a glass. Then takes out another bottle. "Port wine." She carefully pours it onto the waiting inverted stirring spoon "Pour like a thread." And the wine pours down to the spoon expanding to the surface and sits on top of the drink. "Enjoy." Mizuki smiles wider.

"American beauty, eh?" Inuko makes another and sits beside her sister.

"Yes, I wanted to celebrate with you the finishing the house's construction. This version of the red roses feel like the best to give this time." She holds out the glass. "Cheers to us, my sister."

"Yes, cheers to us." The drink was delicious in Mizuki's opinion. "Tell me, you spent some time with Sona, any reason?"

"I was paying her back for that time with Kokabiel."

"I see, anything else."

"….." She really couldn't hide it. "I think I worried her. I think….her feelings are getting deeper."

"What will you do then, Inuko?

"I don't know. But I know I shouldn't make her wait, right?"

"Yes, just like with Rias-chan and the rest." Mizuki takes another sip. "You know, you express yourself well with this drink."

"Oh?"

"A complex sweetness, and smooth sourness. That is the taste of an American beauty. It could be compared to mixed feelings, right?"

"Yes…"

"Paying your dues is fine, Inuko. I've always taught you that. But don't toy with her feeling, alright?"

"I know, I try my best not to break their hearts."

"And I will stop you if you do."

"Thank you." They were silent for a while until Mizuki changed the subject.

"Kaguya's moon is coming in three days times, right?"

"Yeah, that's when the next full moon is."

"Make an additional costume."

"Why?"

"I have that feeling."

"Very well, if that is your wish. As long as you promise no camera crews again."

* * *

The next day in school.

"This is an official announcement from the student council. With the exception of the Occult Research Club, Inuko Kusanagi will be hereby exempted from all other club activities. This is due to Inuko accepting the first vice president position at the beginning of her first year." The PA announcement sent everyone in a frenzy. Inuko was a member of the seitokai?!

"So she actually did it." Inuko just continues looking out the window. She knew eventually they were going to make that announcement. While few knew, those that tried to recruit her, not all the student body knew. How would they? She never made any public appearances. She stood up. "Teach, I'm going to see kaichou."

"Go ahead, Kusanagi-kun." The teacher waves her off. In the middle of class even. Inuko makes her way to the student council, and opens it, not surprised to see Sona alone there.

"Why the sudden announcement?" Sona just walks to her and hugs her as she closes the door.

"Because I knew you would come here to ask me, and I can do this." Inuko wraps one arm around her.

"Sorry, -"

"It's alright." Sona cuts her off. "I still won't give up." Inuko sighs. Paying her dues was fine, but how was she going to deal with this? Oh well, she still had some time. And she thanks the world Sona has the patience of a redwood.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that it's been a while. But this was hard to write. Next up will be the tennis story. Please be patient.

Author's Note 2: The cocktail is reference to the Bartender manga. While there are many ways to make an American beauty, I figure I used the ones used in anime or manga. That way they exist within the same dimensions.

Author's Note 3: I just realize that if I used all the short stories in order. Book 8 and 13 will be blank. So I decided to use Book 8 and 13 as original books to cover saga's of the other Kusanagi members, especially Nina, and maybe Seika or Mizuki. Nina's story is being constructed for Book 8. Well, back to writing the tennis game.


	51. Side Story 5

Side Chapter: Tennis Showdown

A hot summer is coming, and yet for Inuko and the rest, school was still not over.

"Inu-san, what are you doing?" Inuko looked up from her paper to see Asia comes to sit next to her.

"My report."

"Report?"

"You don't think as a high schooler, I am exempted from my family duties?" Asia thought she would. "Even if I have been disowned, I'm still a Kusanagi, and still temporary head. I do have to fill out reports every quarter year of the happenings of the household to turn in to be examined by Nee-chan. Of course, it still is a pain. How many times was it that I lost myself in rage….?" A lot.

"But it looks like you finished." Sure enough at Asia's observations, the paper (papers) was filled with a lot of detail about the recent accounts of her life and that of the households.

"It's still a pain." She bit onto her finger to let blood go out. Since Gasper was also there, he reacted to the scent, but was ignored. Inuko takes out a stamp and uses her blood as the ink, stamping it to the finished documents with her signature. "Done." No sooner did she say that, a white three-legged crow came in through the opened window. At first everyone was surprised, but Inuko calmly put her documents in a folder and handed it to the bird. "Make sure you get there safely." The crow cawed before taking the folder and flying away. Everyone was stunned. Did Inuko just give her documents to a bird?

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

"Don't look so surprised, Asia-chan. You can consider that crow a part time familiar of my sister."

"How so?"

"It really belongs to my 2nd sister in law. But since Nee-chan is the one evaluating me, and I think THEY'RE together right now, that crow will take those papers to Nee-chan." Licking her wound clean, she takes out another set of paper. "Now for the other business to take care off."

"What's that?" Koneko asks.

"Restaurants." Inuko pulled out a map and several take out menus. "I gotta plan my route for summer."

"Glutton."

"But Koneko-chan, there are many places that give all-you-can-eat-sweets for the summer." She shows one poster saying such. Koneko was now interested, and joined in. Yuuma came by with some iced tea and sat beside Inuko who was tracing her route and eating the onigiris she had brought. Kiba and Xenovia were playing shogi. Looking at the match, it seemed that Xenovia was losing.

"Oute. It's my win."

"Muu, I have no more options. Looks like it is my loss."

"…With this, it is Xenovia-san's five losing streak." The one watching the match was Miltelt. The two fallen angels have now been intergrated in the ORC. Two reasons: Yuuma wanted to be with Inuko, and Miltelt was protecting Inuko, against her will or she'll be killed by Seika, and she did NOT want to experience the 'touch of death' again.

"Buchou is still taking long, though. I imagine that giving two reports wouldn't be much trouble."

"Ufufu. You sure know what is going on, Inuko-kun." Akeno walks to place some tea near the box. "Here you go, Gasper-kun."

"T-T-Thank you, Akeno-oneesama." The damphir in the box slowly crept out to take the tea, but quickly went back with the glass.

"We're gonna have to work on that, Gasper."

"B-B-B-But!"

"I'll let you off cause it's too damn hot right now."

"Ara, but we have the air conditioner on at high cool already, Inuko-kun."

"It's my internal rage, Akeno-san. I haven't cooled off for a while." Inuko guzzles down her glass. Akeno knew that she and Rias' 'treatment' have already been going on everyday after during breaks, and she has also been attending to the need of her more battle-hungry clients. But Inuko still had some bouts of rage. Who wouldn't when one of the people they really want to kill (Azazel) is so close to them and she just can't? "I need something cold, anything will do. At least some sherbet or cold fruit salad."

"Nii-chan, nii-chan!" Nina comes in via blue magic circle. It was a special circle made especially for Nina. Seika was with her, holding a cooler. "I thought you'd be heating up by now, so I made some cold gelatin to share with everyone." The doors burst open after that.

"I heard gelatin!" Neptune presented herself. Then saw her pops. "Pops? Oops, sorry, I'll come back later. Cool off, okay."

"I have good kids."

"Well, put, father. Please say ah."

"Now Vert, when did you get here?" Like she said, Vert was there holding out a spoon of cold jelly to Inuko's mouth, that she accepted. After being fussed about who gets to feed her (which eventually ended up being Seika), Rias come in.

"I'm back. I just returned now." Inuko greets her.

"Welcome back, Buchou."

* * *

During the Occult Research Club conference, Buchou began a discussion while putting on a troubled face.

"I have to hand in the club activity report."

"The devil club activity report, right?"

"Yes, are you handing in yours?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're the president of the Pretty Girl Defense Force."

"Dammit, the name stuck." Inuko wondered why in the world was 'pretty' in that name. She waves it off. "No, I only gave them my name, the kids are the ones that will do that. Besides, they don't really need to since they are not within the devil side, but the Kusanagi's."

"I see. Then, back to my report. As usual, let's go and ask the knowledgeable Kappa who lives in the swamp located on the outskirts of town."

"Are you talking about the same Kappa who returned to his homeland? He said that he will inherit the family business to cultivate cucumbers."

"…So he returned to his homeland. That would be a more stable future, rather than aiming to become a rapper."

"It was a lost cause."

"Eh? A-a rapping Kappa?" Asia looked confused. Yuuto explained.

"The Kappa left its home because it didn't want to inherit the family cucumber business and started living in this town. It was fond of rapping. I often listened to his song, 'Shirikodama Rhapsody'."

"….The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be conveyed, I will just take your shirikodama." Koneko started to rap.

"Koneko-chan was his fan." Yuuto says.

"He was decent enough." Inuko comments.

"But it seems like he went to his homeland because his father got a 'plate shortening disease'. His family has a rare and old youkai way of cultivating cucumber, so with this they would be able to pass on the traditions."

"They have very good cucumbers." Inuko nods to herself.

"Then it looks like we have to ask the gossip loving Dullahan that lives in the old mansion located in the fourth district." A Dullahan refers to a headless armored Knight. It rides on a huge horse while carrying its head with its arm. It's a monster which declares peoples death and it mainly lives in Europe.

"I have defeated those a couple of times." Xenovia proudly says. Inuko then says something.

"Buchou, that Dullahan had a serious hernia a few days ago and is hospitalised now."

"Really?" Rias looks to Akeno who confirms Inuko's words with a nod. "I see, looks like Dullahan is also having difficulties." Inuko then pointed to herself.

"Buchou, Buchou, you have me, you know." Inuko smiles. "I can provide you an amass of information if you need to."

"…" Rias looks at that smile. Something was really off. It was like it was telling her the info she would get would be REALLY expensive… "No thank you."

"Why not?"

"For some reason, I feel that I would owe the Kusanagi family instead of you. Besides I still have to pay for Gasper's medium."

"Tch, she figured it out." Inuko clicked her tongue. Rias' instincts were correct. Inuko points to the box.

"Then Buchou, how about we submit a report about a rare 'Vampire in a box'? I don't think there are any vampires who go inside a box rather than a coffin."

"S-S-Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! W-What are you sayinnnnng!" The box screamed. Inuko approached the box and tapped on it.

"You are Buchou's servant, so you will have to cooperate. Let's send you off to the underworld as a part of the report."

"Uwaaaaaaaan! I….I will be shipped away by Inu-senpaaaaai!"

"Nii-chan! Stop being mean!" Nina whacks her with impromptu paper fan.

"Ouch." Inuko rubbed her head. "Sorry." Rias sighs again. Inuko looks to her. "You know there is another way, right? Someone in this academy, right?"

"Yes, I do." Rias nods at her question. "You're talking about the human who is very knowledgeable about monsters in this academy."

* * *

HIT HIT

The sound of a racquet hitting a ball was coming from the tennis court. Inuko had walked with Rias to the tennis courts. Inuko was all the while looking at the girls wearing bloomers under their skirts.

"Man, what legs…" Inuko started drooling had not Rias pinched her.

"Ah! It's Sir Kusanagi!"

"Oh, please look this way Sir Kusanagi!"

"I feel that I can do more than ever with her here."

"Now if only Kiba-kun come too."

"Man, why do they call me sir. I'm not a man for god sakes." Rias looks at her.

"Inuko, how much do you know of her?"

"I know her personally, if that's what you're looking for, Buchou." Inuko just smiles mysteriously, that was all the answer she was going to give. Then they heard the footsteps of a horse.

"Ohohohoho! How are you doing, Rias-san! It's very rare for you to come here! So I welcome you!" A woman appeared while making a big laugh on top of a big horse! She has her brown hair twirled in a roll elegantly. "Kusanagi-kun, you are here as well. Have you finally decided to accept my offer?!" The girl was estastic at see Inuko who waved at her.

"Hello, Kiyome-sempai." The girl was Kiyome Abe, the captain of the tennis club. But Inuko also knew she was a beast tamer. How did she know? Well… "The answer is still no."

"A pity, you would have been perfect to be tamed. Then I could have had your children." She happened to be one of those girls after Inuko.

"I doubt anyone can tame me."

"Just you wait." Inuko ignores that and waves to the horse.

"What are you doing with Honda's horse and body? Isn't bringing in a monster within the campus against school rules?"

"You know that Mr. Smith's head was hospitalized, right? During the time that its head is hospitalised, the body-kun can act by himself correct? That's why I'm taking care of it along with the horse. But I thought giving them free food won't be good, so I gave them jobs to do. As the tennis club's mascot character! Dullahan, the "Headless Honda-kun"! The watermelon is a replacement for his head! Don't you think it fits with the season for summer?"

"I guess you have a point. What do you think, Buchou?"

"We can't help it if it is a mascot."

"Kaichou said the same thing and agreed with it." Kiyome says.

"Kyaa! Honda-kun! Your western armour is also shinning today!"

"A headless mascot is a new type of vibe indeed! So cute!" He started receiving cheers from the girls over the fences! The Dullahan responds back by wavering his hands.

"Kusangi-kun should wear that armor!"

"She'd looked so dreamy!"

"I want her as my knight in shinning armor." It seemed the girls' fantasies were going wild again. And Inuko didn't even do anything this time.

"So then, Rias-san. What business do you have with me?"

"The captain of the tennis club, Kiyome Abe-san. I'm sorry to bother you, but may I interview you who is a beast tamer? I would also be happy if you would tell me a few things about the monsters and youkai that you have under your control." Rias asks her, but…..

"No, I don't want to." Kiyome refuses immediately. "Why do I have to explain myself to you who is a devil? I'm grateful for having been accepted on this campus when I am from a special background, but this and that would be two different things correct? It also seems like Rias-san has connections with many people from different industries, so there won't be any reason for you to interview me specifically correct?" Rias continues calmly.

"So won't having a connection with me be beneficial then?" Kiyome laughs loudly, while putting her hand on her mouth.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! You have quite the confidence in yourself! But having a connection with you feels like it will become scary afterwards! So at the same time I would also like to have a relationship with Kaichou while distancing ourselves. A trade with a devil needs to be done carefully or else I might have my soul taken away correct?"

"….." Rias put on an astonished face at Kiyome's words. Inuko couldn't help but pity Rias. This is how non-devil people think of them. Inuko has seen enough in her time to see the various interaction of devils, angels, fallen angels, and other creatures with humans. Often those reactions differed within a given group. For non-devils, devils are symbols of evil. A contract would mean paying the price of something equivalent. So contracts with devils might be thought of as something scary. Even Rias was making a bitter smile.

"Nowadays, we don't do such serious things you know? I will just invite you for tea or dinner normally. Will you still not accept it?"

"The tea made by Akeno-san is the best!" Inuko included. "Come now , Kiyome-sempai. Won't you do it for an old friend?"

"I would think of us as more than old friends, Kusanagi-kun. But…." Kiyome puts on a lecherous smile. "Ufufufu, I just thought of something interesting. It won't be fun if we do this for free. So how about this? Let's have a tennis match between me and the monsters under my control against Rias-san and the Occult Research Club? How about if the loser has to obey whatever the winner says for free?"

"Ara, that seems interesting. I also know how to play tennis. So if we win, how about you cooperate with the interview for our report then? So what would you desire if you win, Kiyome-san?" Kiyome then looks at me and takes a good look at me. Inuko suddenly looks tired.

"I get her."

"I knew it." Inuko sighs. So it was like this again. An attempt to get her.

"If I win, then I want her. A rare dragon would be the best indeed! She not only possesses the Welsh Dragon, but she is a Kusanagi. Single at that. So what do you-"

"No." Rias rejects it immediately with a smile. Her smile was giving out a scary atmosphere. She pulls Inuko to her, so the tomboy won't be taken away. "This is my important servant. If it's a wish like that, then I won't let you touch her." Seeing Rias's reaction, Kiyome makes a sigh.

"Then, let's make it that we never had this discussion—"

"We agree with your condition." Then someone agrees to Kiyome's condition. When Inuko turned around, it was Akeno. She seemed to be having sparks all over her. She was also smiling that scary smile. "If we win, we will have Kiyome-san help us with our report. If Kiyome-san wins, then rather than take her, you will borrow Inuko-kun temporarily. You are okay with those conditions, correct?"

"Hold on Akeno!" Rias tries to argue with Akeno, but Akeno then says it.

"Buchou, we just have to win. If we win, then everything will be solved." Rias tries to say something to Akeno, but… She made a sigh and nods.

"Yes, I understand." Getting Rias's approval, Kiyome laughs loudly.

"Ohohohohohoho! Then it is settled! The truth is, it would be foolish for you to challenge me who is the captain of the tennis club! So train as much as you can! My adorable monsters that I am in control of can play tennis perfectly as well!"

"I will show you how high-class devils play tennis. I won't hand over my adorable Inuko to you!"

"I'm looking forward to it! Ufufu. Oh yes, if I get Kusanagi-kun, then I will adore her in a different way." Both of them put their faces closer and laugh. Scary! Their faces are smiling but people close can sense murderous intent from them! Both of them are serious! Inuko just sighs.

'I became the object of a bet again….'

"I'm sorry, Inuko-kun." Akeno apologises while hugging Inuko. The tomboy marveled at the sensation of her breasts. "If I didn't say that, then Buchou's objective wouldn't progress at all. I will also do my best for the tennis match."

"It's fine. But…."

"But?"

"One more thing." Kiyome points to Inuko. "As Kusanagi-kun is the object of my bet. I forbid her to be used for this match." Inuko sighs again, despite feeling the mounds on her body.

'I so knew it.'

* * *

The next day was the day of the match. Inuko just sat at the side lines, looking a bit glum. She did want to play after all but after a certain incident that involved a very ruined tennis court and several broken equipment, Inuko could understand why Kiyome would not allow her to play again in her courts. Oh well, at least she had popcorn. And the familiars who came to watch as well. Honda was also there beside her, waving a flag with Kiyome's picture on it.

"Ufufu. I will applaud you for not running away." Kiyome who was waiting for them at the tennis court welcomes them with a suspicious smile.

"We will have ourselves win today." Rias declared it confidently! She really is eager to do this! Also, since Inuko couldn't participate, Miltelt and Yuuma, who were also members of the ORC, were replacing her in matchups.

"There would be two single matches and one double match. The team who gets two victories wins. Rias-san and I will have to participate. The remaining players will be determined by drawing lots." The drawing lot was prepared by Kiyome. She sure has good preparations.

"Singles."

"Singles." The singles would be Akeno and Xenovia.

"Doubles." Rias will be one of the players for the doubles! Her partner is …Yuuma pulls out the red tip.

"….Doubles…."

"Looks like my partner is…Yuuma-san." The fallen angel looked at her. Rias narrows her eyes at her. "Let's do our best."

"…..Yes, Buchou-san….." Yuuma countered with the same eyes. A double matchup with two rivals as partners, Inuko was going to somewhat enjoy this.

* * *

The first match starts with Akeno. Her opponent is….

"MASTER!" It was a girl monster who has both arms as wings. And she ran straight for Inuko.

"Ufufu. It seems you still have the affinity for monster, Kusanagi-kun. Perfect when I acquire you!"

"What have you been teaching these girls?" Inuko asks exasperated while trying to pull off the girl. "She's your Harpy. Control her!"

"Oh, but she mates with you, it would be marvelous."

"I'm not a damn sex machine! And stop tempting me like that!" Inuko snaps her fingers. Shirahime and Kurohime start growling at the harpy. White lightning and black flame ready to erupt. Even Hitohime was trying to get a flame going.

"Eek!" The harpy, afraid, starts flying back to Kiyome's side.

"Ufufu…" Akeno's smile was getting scary after seeing that harpy being so affectionate towards, lightning was around her. "I will win this."

"Akeno, you have my permission to bring her down." Rias commands, red aura around her.

"Yes, Buchou~"

"Akeno-san, do your best!" Inuko cheers. And the match starts. Akeno was dominating this fight.

"Ara ara. You are full of openings, Harpy-chan!"

"Iyaaan! This devil onee-san is so strong!" She literally showed no mercy towards the bird girl. And with that, the match ends in Akeno's victory. Inuko sighs in relief.

'So far so good….'

* * *

The next match was Xenovia's

"Now, it's my turn." She heads to the court while spinning her racket. Xenovia said she doesn't have much experience in sports involving balls, but she has amazing athletic talent so she would definitely pull it off!

"Pleased to have you challenging me." Xenovia's opponent is a woman who's lower half body is that of a snake. It was a Lamia. And also…. "It's the master!" Just like the harpy, the minute the lamia saw Inuko, and rushed to hug the tomboy. "Are you finally going to take mistress as your wife? Please say yes! And allow me to have your children as well!"

"Seriously, Kiyome! What are you teaching your girls?!" Inuko tries to get out of the coil. She really could, but is extremely tempted to stay due to the breasts pressed on her face.

"OHOHOHOHO! I only tell them the inevitable, that you will be my husband."

"Have you even passed my sister's test?!"

"Not at all!" Inuko sighs at the confident tone Kiyome used. She snaps her fingers again. The dragounds respond, the lamia runs. The match starts, but…

"Mggh! You are pretty good!" Xenovia was having a hard time!

"Over there!" The snake girl's lower body allowed her to be in control of her court without moving but just stretching her body. And just like a snake, she is persistent and she can endure normal attacks! She's one of those types who wait for the overturn victories.

"I'm sorry; it was due to me being weak." Xenovia apologises to Rias. At the end of a long match, Xenovia lost! One win and one loss. Inuko's stomach starts to turn. Now it was Rias' and Yuuma's turn.

'Please Rias, Yuuma. Win. I'm too young to lose my freedom.' And still she eats more candy despite the upset stomach.

* * *

"I ended up coming out for the doubles match as well. My partner is…Yuki-onna. Come here, my adorable Yuki-onna-chan!" The minute Kiyome said that. Inuko pulled out a blind fold and covered herself.

"Shirahime, Kurohime." The two dragounds look at her. She speaks in Dragon tongue. _"Do not let that Yuki-onna near me at all!"_

_""Yes, master!""_ The two respond with vigor.

"Hokyooooooooooooooooooooooou!" From the crowd of monsters, a white gorilla makes a howl as she runs forth to the courts.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

It started banging on its chest with its thick arms like a drum. Kiyome then introduces the gorilla.

"I will introduce you to her. She is Christie a Yuki-onna and also known as a yeti(Female)." The minute the gorilla saw Inuko, it started to make its way to her, but white lightning and black flame stopped her. The dragounds would not let this one near its master at all. "Kusanagi-kun, that is mean of you. Christie is really happy to see you."

"I'm not interested in Yuki-onnas 500 years and younger." Inuko blantently says. "Come back in 1000 years." While the appearance of a Yuki-onna is that of a gorilla, in matter of time, about 500-600 years, they learn to shift their appearances to be beautiful women who tempt men to their frozen deaths. The younger ones usually protect the mountain by warding off the men.

"Uho-uho." The gorilla was sad, but Inuko threw her some bananas from her basket and she was happy again.

"Master, why the blindfold?"

"Yuuma, your master has dreams." Inuko was crying in the blindfold. "Although I really want to see you and Buchou in those miniskirts, and marvel at those legs, I have to preserve my dreams. My vision of Yuki-onnas must not be shattered!"

"Reality is more strange than what is said in books. Inuko, keep that in mind."

"That's why I have this blindfold on, Buchou. Reality is reality, but let me keep my dreams!" Inuko starts yelling. "Please win, the both of you. Don't let me get taken away."

"If that is master's wish, then I shall gladly grant it!" Yuuma was on fire at being told Inuko was cheering for her. Rias was also in stance.

"Do not worry, Inuko. I will not let my adorable servant get taken away!"

"Ohoho, this match is as good as mine." Kiyome laughed confidently, while Christie was swinging a large custom-made racket. The death match was about to start. Rias won the coin toss and chose to serve order, and Kiyome got the right to choose which side of the court to use.

BOUNCE BOUNCE

Rias bounces the ball on the ground a few times, and then throws it up high. She then smashes it! The ball which is hit by her bounces once on the opponent's court and Kiyome hits it back! Then their rally started. Inuko could tell by the sounds that neither Yuuma nor Christie has moved from their spots yet, but Christie was emitting some type of pressure.

"Christie! The ball went to your way!" Kiyome shouts.

"Uho!"

BANG!

"!? Yuuma, dodge that!" Inuko shouts, Yuuma did so. The ball went straight pass her very quickly and…..

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"Kiyome, that was too much! That ball blew up with that. At that rate, she'll destroy the courts like I did!"

"Christie, exercise a little more control." Kiyome scolds after Inuko had a point.

"Uho…" Christie nods. And the match continues, but when Yuuma tried to serve back, Christie opened her mouth.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

A blizzard is coming from Christie's mouth!

FREEZE

And the breath froze Yuuma's hand. She couldn't serve back.

"Ohohohoho! Looks like it is our victory!" By the sounds around her, Inuko could tell Rias also took damage from that freezing breath. At this rate, she was going to become Kiyome's husband!

'No choice.' She really had to use her one last resort. She calls out. "Rias!" The said girl blushed at her name being called. "Yuuma!" The fallen angel straightens up. "If you both win…." Inuko takes a deep breath before she continues. "I promise, I'll go out on a date with each of you. Wherever, whenever. And I won't talk back." The offer, that one offer brought great results.

DON! DON!

And simultaneously, Rias and Yuuma's aura's shot forth. Warming their bodies and melting the ice.

"Buchou-san, let us please coorperate."

"Yes, I think that is most beneficial at this time." With those aura out, the match was good as theirs.

* * *

"It is our loss. It can't be helped, I will participate in your interview." Kiyome says that while looking so devastated. Who knew if you motivated the right people with the right offer, they can obliderate any genius at their field.

"Not only that." Inuko had long taken off the blindfold and was walking towards Kiyome. She puts a hand on Kiyome's shoulder and smiles. "I believe I'm entitled to a wish as well, given that you didn't even let me play." Kiyome looks in fear at that smile.

"H-hai…."

"Kiyome-sempai, do you know what today is?" Kiyome tries to think. Then remembers and shudders.

"?! K-K-K-Kaguya's moon…"

"Yup."

"Wait, Kusanagi-kun! I-" The smile on Inuko seemed to have intensified and a dragon aura was shooting forth. Kiyome sighs in defeat. "….I'll be there."

"Looking forward to it. So-tan and Tsubaki-san must have gotten the sticky rice by now."

"Inuko, what do you mean?" Rias looks puzzled. Inuko smiles back at her, excited.

"Time for you girls to pay your housing fees."

* * *

"I so love Kaguya's moon." Inuko sighs into her sake cup.

"I agree Inu-chan." Mizuki sighs as well. The night was young, but the full moon was up. It actually seemed brighter than usual, but only those with special insight would be able to tell, others would just go on with their lives, not really knowing the significance of this night. "The full moon is nice and bright, the sake is great and cold. And of course…." She smiles lecherously at the sight. "The moon rabbits are sexier than ever." What she means was the sights of Rias and the other girls pounding mochi. With the exception of the Kusanagi siblings, who were all wearing yukatas (Inuko in a hakama), the girls were all wearing bunny suits, all tailored to be a tight fit. Not that they could argue right now, since Mizuki was watching them and was expecting good mochi if they wanted to keep staying. Even Sona and Tsubaki were pounding mochi too, wearing those outfits. The goddesses were also pounding mocha, but they were wearing kimonos and bunny ears.

"This so makes up for the lost chance of seeing those legs…." Inuko was drooling and bleeding at the sight of the girl's outfits. Mizuki wipes it off.

"Oh, don't worry, Inu-chan. Our satellite feed got the match. I'll just edit those shots of Christie."

"I love you so very much, Nee-chan."

"Why do I have to wear this as well?!" Kiyome was always there pounding mocha. She was also wearing the bunny outfit.

"This is payback to for not letting Inu-chan play." Mizuki smiles. Kiyome sighs in defeat and continues to pound. One knows never to argue with the Head Kusanagi, especially if she can kill you with one smile.

"Ummm, is it alright for us to not help?" Yuuto asks. He and Gasper weren't helping, instead they were seated close, wearing special kimonos. Gasper had his mask on too. Mizuki points her fan at them.

"You two are the people from the Moon capital. You task is to be by Princess Kaguya."

"And who's playing Princess Kaguya?"

"Who else, Yuuto?" Just as Inuko says that, Nina walks to them in a fully garbed kimono, complete with gold headdressing. "Meet our Princess Kaguya."

"I'm all ready." Nina takes her seat on a bamboo patterned cushion. Seika walks to them in a black and white yukata with the frilly headpiece. Upon seeing Koneko, Miltelt, and Asia, she pulls out a long range camera and proceeds with photographs.

"S-s-so…" Gasper wills the courage to ask. "What's the signifance of this night?"

"It's an anniversary, Gasper-chan. I'm sure you know about the tale of the bamboo cutter, right?" The two nod. "Today is the day Kaguya is taken to the moon capital, so we celebrate by making mochi as the moon rabbits did to celebrate Kaguya's return." Mizuki slightly laugh. "Of course we can't let the moon capital people take our "Kaguya." We'll kill them. So you two are the replacements." The two nod again while sweating. Even this Kusanagi says scary things with a smile. Inuko takes another cup as she gives a finished dango to her little sister.

"This is good. They're doing excellent work."

"You hear that, girls." Inuko calls out. "Just finish that load and you're done." The girls all yell 'yes!'

* * *

"Man, this is a nice anniversary." Inuko comments. With the mocha pounding done, the girls in bunny suits changed to yukatas as well, and were enjoying the dangos and mochis thye pounded. Even Kiyome invited her monster girls, and they were more than welcomed, provided they don't go near Inuko.

"It's a shame it only comes, once every 5 years. And not many people remember it."

"Isn't that why we're celebrating it right now? We do not forget. I think that is most important. "

"Hmmm, so true." And Mizuki and Inuko toast their moon-viewing sake.

"Ufufu." Akeno glomps on Inuko's back. "Inuko-kun, were you turned on seeing me in that outfit?"

"I would have liked to get a feel, but children are here." Inuko counters with a smirk.

"Then, let's do it tonight." Akeno whispers seductively. "When we're alone."

"Hmmm…." Inuko pretended to actually think about it.

"That's enough, Akeno!" Rias pulls her away. "Don't even think about it, Inuko! You promised me a date!"

"Then will you model your tennis outfit for me to make up for my loss?"

"…." Rias blushed at the question.

"I will do it for you, master." Yuuma answers with a straight face.

"Thanks for the eye feast, Yuuma. I'll make sure to make our date unforgettable."

"Wait a minute, Inuko!"

"Don't worry, Buchou. I'll go out with you first."

"That's…." Rias was loss at words, while Inuko smiles knowingly.

"That's what you want, right?"

"Yes…" Rias couldn't deny it. The tomboy laughs while listening in to her kids.

"Man, we did an amazing job!"

"Of course, Neptune. Since I was the one who pounded it, it was a guaranteed success." Noire brags.

"I pounded too, you know."

"Yes, Blanc, we know. They're good as well." Vert commented as she bit into the dango.

"Thanks, Vert."

"But I think we're great too!"

"We did…..our best…" Ram puff up her chest, while Rom hid behind her.

"That's right. We all did it together." Nepgear states, while Uni was mumbling about embarrassing words.

"I had fun beating up the rice." Peashy waves her arms excitedly. "Right, Ploot?"

"…..zzzzzz….."

"Oh my, is she asleep?" Vert looks over, indeed Plutia was out cold. Inuko looked over, and she can also see that Nina was bobbing her head up and down, her eyes droopy.

"It is well into the night. I think we should go to sleep."

"You have a point, Inu-chan. Take Kiyome home, will you?"

"Will do." Despite the protest from Rias, Inuko got up and proceeded to escort Kiyome to her home.

* * *

"I couldn't believe that the rumors were true." Inuko looks back when Kiyome stopped walking. "You really are a devil."

"Yes…"

"Turn back!"

"…." Inuko was silent even after Kiyome grabbed her shirt.

"Turn back to human! I know you can do that! Everyone of us know you can do that!" She was of course referring to the 500 other girls who were vying to be Inuko's wife. Inuko just closes her eyes and gently grabs onto the hand to let her go.

"You're right, I can." Inuko opens her eyes and looks at her. "But I won't."

"Why….?"

"Because this is my fate. I will not deter from it."

"Kusanagis can go against their own fates!" Inuko smirks as she heard that well known phrase. It was true, but….

"Not this Kusanagi." And continues to walk. Kiyome and her monster girls follow behind.

* * *

Once Kiyome and her girls were back home. Inuko made her way back. Stopping, she called out.

"You've been following me for a while, Rias." Rias steps out from the pole, caught. Inuko looks back. She could see the forlorn look. "You heard, I take it?" Rias just runs.

HUG

And hugs Inuko's arm tightly, as she would leave her is she didn't. Inuko smiles reasurringly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But you can." Rias counters, tears almost coming.

"But I won't." Inuko counters back. Rias looks up, and Inuko wipes thoses tears away.

"Does Sona know this?"

"She's was already a member of my family. She knows. After all, nothing is impossible for a Kusanagi."

"That's right." Rias laughs sadly. "I keep forgetting that nothing seems impossible for you." The laugh broke Inuko's heart. She couldn't bear this.

"Rias." The girl looks up and Inuko captures her lips in kiss. The kiss was long and Rias could feel their tougues dancing. When they parted for breath, Inuko whispers to her ear. "I'm not invincible. I too have weakeness. But for someone I value, I will become anything for them."

"Inuko…."

"That's it, Rias. All you have to do is call my name." Inuko lightly kisses her forehead. "And I promise I will come." And they walk back home in silent. Rias still clinging to her arm, but now a small smile adorned her face.

* * *

The next day.

"Kusanagi!" Kiyome burst into the club room. "I demand a match for your hand!"

"I feel this is reveresed somehow. Shouldn't I be doing that?" Inuko comments while in mid eating her noodles. The girls were all in red at seeing the tennis captain openly declare for Inuko's love. "And wasn't I banned from any sports because I damaged the grounds in the past?! I can't play tennis!"

"Ohoho. That might be true for tennis. However…." She snaps her fingers. The harpy and lamia bring in a table. "But it is different if it is table tennis!"

"Dammit, she has a point."

"Now wait just a minute, Kiyome-san." Rias stands up. "Inuko doesn't need to challenge you. She is my servant, she dones't need to do so!"

"Hoho, but I'm not challenging her because she is a devil!" She dramitacally points her paddle at Inuko. "I challenge as a Kusanagi. She cannot deny."

"She's right. I can't. Every girl who wants to be my wife has a chance." Rias couldn't protest as Inuko quickly slurps her noodles and takes her place at the side. Kiyome holding the ball and paddle. "Two out of three. I'm still not done eating."

"Accepted!" And the new tennis game began, with the girls cheering for the tomboy. Inuko's love was on the line again. When will this end for her?

* * *

Author's Note: Here it is. Next up is my version of Hell Teacher Azazel. And this will be two part, since I'm not going to use a couple of the dxd original short stories (like memories of oppai. though I wanted to, my inner author smacked me).

Author's Note 2: In case you are curious, the three-legged white crow is reference to Tetragrammaton Labyrinth. It is a sign that God has come to earth. In this case, it's a sign Mizuki has her eyes on Inuko.

Author's Note 3: Fellow readers, I'm considering putting on Seika's profile after Book 7. Since I'm doing a double feature during the my version of the The Fun Family of the Gremory. What do you think?

Author's Note 4: Also Inuko's and Nina's profiles will be updated soon to include some nicknames. I forgot to add those the last time. Thank you.


	52. Side Story 6

Side Chapter: Monster Hunter Inuko (Part 1)

Finally a few days have passed, and school was finally over. After Kaguya' Moon, Mizuki had performed the welcoming ceremony to the other devil girls and the additional fallen angel girls. Sona already had the ceremony done to her before, so only Tsubaki was left. With school done, Inuko was free to do as she pleased, until Mizuki gave her several jobs that entailed to her services, including helping out with local restaurants and bars form one of her sister-in-laws. The butler café was especially a hit and she was an instant celebraty. Even Rias and the other girl couldn't deny she looked hot in the bulter uniform. At least the pay was good. In terms of Azazel's suggestion before, Mizuki allowed Inuko to supply Gasper with only a few drops of blood at a time. Any more would prove lethal for the dhampire or anyone's health. The price; Gasper became the latest victi- ahem! I mean model for a Paris runway show for another sister in law. Needless to say, Inuko had to escort the white scared Gasper to prevent him from stopping time.

"It such fun to have so many girls in this house. Onee-chan is so proud of you, Inu-chan." Mizuki comments as she was flipping over the pages of a large book. Today was now a day of rest.

"Thank you, though I really didn't do anything." Inuko says as she was flipping a book and laying on Rias' lap. They, as well as Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were lounging around the living room, waiting for dinner. Nina has now acquire more students again, which were Koneko and Xenovia, and she was having them help her in the kitchen along with Asia. Seika was busy cleaning the house with her newly acquired help, Yuuma, Kalawanar and Miltelt. The maid outfits suit them. The goddesses were all in the yard, playing games with the familiars. Rias looks over to Mizuki, who was all smiling at the book she was reading.

"Mizuki-san, what you reading? It looks like an enjoyable book." Mizuki's grin turned wider.

"Oh, this?" She flips it over to show them. Rias paled in horror. "It's your childhood photos. I found them in my room~."

"Well, we did keep it there." Inuko nonchalantly comments as she continues to read. Mizuki looks at it again and sighs.

"I would have loved to see Rias as a kid personally."

"Techinically, you did. When you sent me." Inuko counters.

"But they grow up so fast." Mizuki sighs, then brightens up. "I know!" Inuko jumps in alarm and grabs her sister.

"Oh no, you don't!"

"Why not? Just one~" Mizuki whines. She could really go get it, but that wouldn't be so fun for her.

"And the effects are short lived. And who suffers the most from that?" The image of a certain maid is brought to their minds. If the maid losses it…..

"You're right." Mizuki pulls out a CD. "I'll just have to satisfy myself with this video of Rias in her elementary school days."

"W-wait!" Rias stand to make a grab the CD, she missed. And the chase began.

"Why not? If you're that worried, Rias-chan, I have So-tan's elementary school videos as well."

"W-What!" Sona stands in alarm as she sees a second CD fanned from the first. She pales and joins Rias in the chase. Inuko sighs and returns to her seat. Akeno laughs softly and sits beside her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She suddenly asks. Inuko looks at her and lies on her lap. Akeno was surprised but pleased.

"Aren't you?"

"Most definitely." And she watches the chase go on, with Inuko's head on her lap and tomboys continues her read. Chaos, but a good chaos is always welcomed.

The next morning….

"Uhhh…." Inuko wakes up and stares at two little someones. She blinked and blinked again. This looked too real.

"Inu, carry me." The crimson haired little girl asks me to lift her up.

"Uu, carry me…." Next to her, a blonde little girl is crying.

"…" Inuko looks around. No Rias or Asia that she knew. She looks back. "….." She was at a lost.

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Inuko-kun, Rias, Asia-chan, it's morning you know?"

"Inuko-sama. Even if it is vacation, you must not allow yourself to be lazy." The ones who enter the room are Akeno and Seika.

"Ara-ara… so many children." That was Akeno's response after seeing this scene.

"I-Inuko-sama…" Seika tried to grabs the children. "M-M-May I keep them?"

"Calm down, Seika-nee." Inuko gingerly picks up the little girls. "I have absolutely no idea what's going on. I woke up. They were like this." She was getting her cheeks pulled and having her hair messed up by the two little girls. Akeno puts her hand on her cheek and begins thinking for a while, and then she says with a smile,

"It's summer holiday, but let's call Kiba and Gasper to this house."

"Right, and get Miltelt and Kalawanar to hold Seika-nee."

* * *

"These girls are definitely Buchou and Asia-chan. I can tell that much, what I want to know is why they're like this." Inuko explained as little Asia hid behind her and little Rias sat on her lap. After gathering everyone to the living room, all looked in wonder at the children. Seika tried to kidnap them, but was currently being stopped, or attempted to, bu Miltelt, Kalawanar, Yuuma, and a few of Nina's snow knights, who were all having a hard time.

"They're so tiny." Peashy says while trying to pat on of their head. Prevented by Nepgear in case she puts too much strength.

"Most definitely a spell, Inuko." Sona replies. Tsubaki nods.

"Which ones?" Inuko frowns. "I know about 50 of them, and 10 use potions. Seika-nee has a strict "do not shrink people" rule on her, so she's not the culplit. I haven't cast any spells as of late, and I prefer them older. Unless….." Inuko looks squarely at Mizuki, who held her hands up.

"It wasn't me, I would have done So-tan too, you know."

"Good point." Inuko nods, ignoring Sona's "What?" Then she looks up, as if she sensed someone. "Shirahime, Kurohime." The two dragounds look to her. "Go ahead and attend to our intruder."

"?!" Everyone was shocked at what she just said. The dragounds roared and ran off to the front door. Screams of agony could be heard as they dragged a burnt up Azazel by his arms.

"Try sneaking in again, Silkie. And I assure you I'll tell them to do it at full power."

"R-R-Roger." Azazel puffs out smoke.

"Why are you here?" Mizuki asks, intrigued that the governor general would come, when he has a bounty on his head by them.

"I heard from a grapevine." Azazel dusts himself off as he looks at the children. "Perhaps it's a rebound of a spell."

"A rebound?" Inuko raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah, when someone with a high richness of demonic power uses a technique they are not familiar with, sometimes they make a big mistake with it. So, the technique comes back at them."

"Then Buchou failed at using the technique?" Inuko frowns as she looked at little Rias.

"Inu, you have a weird face." The little Rias tilts her head.

"Uu, Asia also wants to sit…" From behind the tomboy, the teary-eyed little Asia says that while looking at the little Rias sitting on her lap, with envious eyes. Even if she wasn't much of a lolicon like Seika, Inuko was strucked by their cuteness, really hard.

"B-Buchou and Asia-senpai…. they are so adorable…"

"Aren't they, Gasper?" Inuko couldn't help but smile. "But I prefer their normal ages."

"I prefer them like that, Inuko-sama!" Seika yells.

"I know, Seika-nee!" Inuko yells back. The backyard became a war zone with Seika fighting for entry. Everyone gulps at the sheer destruction. The fallen angels seemed to somehow how their grounds, but against a super lolicon like Seika, how long will that hold?

"Awww. They're so adorable. Come to me..." Despite Plutia being in her normal mode, it seems the earlier trauma is still ingrained in their brains. Little Rias and Asia quickly hid behind Inuko's back.

"Scary..."

"Uwee..." They were gonna cry.

"Plutia try not to get close." Inuko saves the day.

"Awww..." Plutia pouts.

"Anyway, it seems like it. Because of the kickback of the technique, they also had their memories sealed along with temporarily turning into children. But for a devil such as Rias to make a mistake... She probably imagined something else strongly while activating the technique. Anyway, to revert them back to normal we either have to wait for a while or we need to have someone with the power of anti-spell."

"Anti-spell, huh?" Inuko looks to Mizuki, who smirked and shook her head.

"I won't help."

"Why not?"

"Other than the fact they're utterly adorable like that." To which, Seika yelled agreement as she was fighting. "I don't want to side with anyone. If it's you or Nina, sure, no problem. But anyone else not of Kusanagi, no way. You know that, Inu-chan." Inuko nods.

"I'd have to pay…"

"Correct. And already you have quite a debt with me." Inuko frowns at that.

"I thought I paid most of it off."

"You'll still owe me quite a bit." Inuko sighs at that. So she was going to owe her sister in the future. Oh well. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Very well. What then?"

"Why not raise them?" Mizuki quips with a smirk. "Sona would make quite a mother."

"M-Me?" Sona blushed at the statement.

"Since there are two kids., you can have also Akeno-chan raise them. That makes you a husband with two wives."

"Wives….." Inuko actually thought about it.

* * *

_"I'm back." _

_"Ara-ara, welcome home, dear." Akeno appears by the door in an apron._

_"Welcome home, darling." Sona was in the kitchen, stirring a pot._

_"Papa! Welcome home!"_

_"Papa, play with me!" The ones who welcome Inuko back are little Rias and little Asia. _

_"Hey, you, two. Papa is tired from work, so you can't be reckless, okay?"_

_"No~! I'm going to play with Papa!"_

_"Asia was waiting like a good girl!"_

_"Akeno, it's okay. Now, my daughters, let's play together. Hahahaha."_

_"Mou, you are too soft on these two."_

_"Dinner's ready, everyone."_

* * *

Inuko woke up from her daydream, with a bloody nose.

"Inu, you're bleeding."

"Did you get a boo boo?" the little girls were worried at seeing the blood.

"The power of imagination…..it's frightening." Inuko tried to wipe off her nose.

"W-What did you imagine, Inuko?!" Sona looked indignant at her.

"Ara, ara, I hope it wasn't too erotic."

"…Inuko-senpai, you were drooling while having lecherous eyes. …. It seems like you went to a world of your own."

"Hahahaha, she must have experienced that lifestyle within her head. Inuko-kun sometimes goes away from the real world." Koneko and Yuuto are talking like that.

"Pops, don't be fooled in your world. Remember us!" Neptune cried out.

"That's right, daddy. You still have us."

"We'd be at loss without you."

"Papa…" And all the other goddesses looked at her tearfully. Inuko looks at them and smiles sheepishly, rubbing their heads.

"Sorry, I digressed a bit. Forgive this father of yours, Neptune, girls." Inuko looks to Mizuki. "Nee-chan, I thought we discussed about my issues with acquiring a wife."

"You got me."

"Besides, I'm not ready to have more kids, Nee-chan. I already have 11 wonderful girls. So getting them back to normal is much better." The goddesses shone at her words.

"Seika will cry, you know." Mizuki muses.

"I'll sleep with Seika-nee tonight." Those words silenced the backyard. Seika definitely heard her. Inuko called out. "Seika-nee." The maid comes in, looking professional. You wouldn't think she just went through battle. Outside, you could see the fallen angels panting on the floor while snow knight shards littered the yard. Some were broken as well, but still standing. "You're alright with that?"

"I prefer you to children any day, Inuko-sama." For today, obsession had won.

"Since that's settled, you better get to it." Mizuki rose up. "I've got to go do some work. I want this done before I get back."

"Got it, nee-chan." Inuko salutes and Mizuki is out the door. Inuko starts to glare at Azazel. "Get to it, silkie. I want to know what they did."

"Yes, sir!" He salutes and leaves the door. Seika looks to Miltelt and Kalawanar.

"Miltelt, Kalawanar." The two stand at hearing their names. "Make sure he does his job."

"Yes, Seika-sama!" And the two leave to follow Azazel.

"I will start by checking back from the traces of Rias's demonic powers. I will check Inuko-kun's room, which was the place the technique was activated." Akeno heads to up after saying that.

"I'll join you, Akeno." Sona follows suit.

"Then, how about Shinra-sempai, Koneko-chan and I start looking from other places then."

"Yes."

"Agreed." Yuuto, Koneko and Tsubaki also leave.

"Fumu. I don't understand anything about demonic powers. Then, I will train Gasper. Hey, vampire. Come out of the cardboard box. If not, I will cut you."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Xenovia-senpai is bullying me!" Xenovia exits the room while carrying the screaming cardboard box.

"I shall tidy up my mess. Yuuma, come along."

"Hai."

"Please excuse us." And the two maid leave to go to the yard. That only leaves Inuko, Nina, the little girls, and the goddesses. She looks out the window.

"It seems like a nice day. Shall we go out for a walk today?"

"Let's go, let's go." Nina ran for the today with Peashy.

"Inu, hurry up."

"…..Carry me." Inuko carries the both of them. Sooner or later, she knew she was going to carry four.

* * *

"Cat!"

"Cute."

"Yeah, it sure is cute." Inuko was now walking hand in hand with the little Rias and little Asia. Peashy wanted in on it too, and glomped on her back. Nina was little more like she was acting as their big sister (she was bigger than them at least.). And she was holding onto little Rias' other hand. They all made their way to the park so that the little ones can play. But it seemed the big ones were also playing. Evidence of that is that Neptune ran off to the swings and challenged Noire to a swing, the latter accepted with a haughty laugh. Uni was their referee. Blanc, with the twins, were actually building a big sandcastle at the sandbox. Nepgear took responsibility and was watching to make sure Peashy wasn't playing rough with the others. Plutia was doing her favorite pastime: napping, and took hold of Vert's lap. Inuko sighed tired as she smiled at the scene.

"Ah! It's Inuko!" Hearing that, she and Vert turned to see Matsuda and Motohama walking to them. "What are you doing….~Wait, children!?"

"Hey hey, what are those little kids!?" They both got shocked after seeing Rias and Asia. Well, obviously.

"D-Don't tell me, they are Inuko's children!?"

"Judging from the hair colour, they are from Rias-senpai and Asia-chan….?" They started to guessing.

"Is it that surprising? I already have kids." Inuko points to Vert and the sleeping Plutia.

"Greetings."

"….zzzzz…."

"Still! It's Rias-sempai and Asia-chan's!"

"It's an emergency meeting! It's me! [Case D] occurred! It's [Case D]!" Matsuda called somewhere after calling somewhere.

FLASH!

Motohama takes a photo of little Rias and little Asia.

"What are you guys doing?" Inuko asks with perturbed eyes.

"Matsuda! We have the proof! Now, let's head towards the hall of [Inuko Extermination Committee]!

"Hell yeah! Inuko-kun! Prepare yourself after the meeting is over! We are always wishing for your misfortune!" And they ran off.

"Did they just say what I think they just said?" Inuko asks as her eyes slowing went into red.

"Yes, they did, father." Vert says with a grave tone. Even Plutia woke up with a frown.

"That's what I thought. Kids!" All of the goddesses gather before their raging father. "Kill them. Destroy the evidence. And eliminate this committee."

"Yes, sir!" And they ran off to catch up to the two perverts. Screams of agony can be heard at a distance. Inuko's eyes went back to normal when she felt a tug.

"Nii-chan…" Nina, along with little Rias and little Asia, were looking at her with pleading looks. She smiled at them.

"Let's get ice cream, shall we?"

* * *

"It's cold."

"Yummy."

"I made it myself." Nina was smiling as they all ate a large bowl of ice cream together. Inuko just smiled at the scene and took some pictures with her camera phone. Seika was using her camera for this. Then she hears the door open. Miltelt and Kalawanar enter with Azazel behind them.

"I found the way to dispell it."

"What ingredients do we need?" Inuko sees Azazel slump.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"You're in my house, do you think I wouldn't know?"

"Ah…..I forgot I'm in the lion's den."

"Call me a carnivorious dragon, silkie. You're still on my menu, after all."

"….."

"Ingredients?" Inuko thrusts out a hand. Azazel could do nothing but hand a piece of paper. Inuko reads through it. "Three things only? Simple enough." She gets up and then looks to Yuuma. "It's breaking my promise, but how about that date, Yuuma?"

"R-Really?" The fallen angel blushed in excitement. Sona was about to protest, but Inuko held her hand up.

"I did make a promise to make it unforgettable. We'll be going around the world to get the ingredients."

"I'm surprised you never keep some with you."

"We like stuff fresh, silkie."

"Then I'll watch the fort."

"And Seika-nee will be watching you watching the fort."

"H-Hai…." Azazel actually looked scared then. Mitlelt and Kalawanar could only look at him in pity.

"Actually, I'd feel safer if you all stayed for the day I'm gone."

"Is something the matter, Inuko-san?" Tsubaki asks.

"It's nothing during school days, but summers are usually the highest time of customers. If anyone comes, Nina is still not ready to accommodate them, and some are….well….."

"I get it. We'll watch for you." Sona stops her. Tsubaki nods.

"Thanks, So-tan."

"I shall watch Nina-sama vigilantly."

"Yeah, you can count on us, Inuko-kun."

"Thanks, Xenovia, Yuuto-kun."

"Uuummmm, I'm really scared but I'll do my best."

"I know you will, Gasper."

"….Good luck, sempai."

"Have a safe trip, Nii-chan." Koneko and Nina waved goodbye.

"Watch the house carefull, Minna-san." A magic circle forms. But before she could leave, two pair of tiny hands grabbed her pants.

"Inu, where are we going?"

"…..Don't leave us."

STAB

The tearful eyes of the little ones hit Inuko's heart like a stoned arrow.

"I think….Seika-nee has been influencing me…"

"It's a good thing, Inuko-sama."

"I think for now, I will agree."

""Don't leave us!"" The tears were streaming. Inuko started to panic.

"No, please don't cry. I'm sorry." Inuko scopes them up and kisses their tears. "You can come with us. But you have to promise to listen to everything I say, okay."

""Okay!""

"Pinky promise?"

""Pinky promise."" And they wrapped their little fingers on hers.

"I feel Yuuma won't be enough. Akeno-san, want to come?"

"Arara. I cannot refuse if you asked, Inuko-kun." Akeno walks up and takes little Asia from her hands.

"Yuuma, let's reschedule that date."

"I don't mind, master. I too don't like seeing these kids cry."

"Seika-nee influenced us both."

"Agreed." And the magic circle sends them all away.

* * *

The first location took them to somewhere that looked like a mountainous country.

"GAAAOOOOO!"

"HHHHAAAAHHHHH!" Inuko was charging at some monster with a bull's head. It was a minotaur, wielding a huge battle axe. Compared to Inuko, it was huge, with thick arms and chest. Despite the bull's head, it had fangs, meaning it wasn't herbivorous.

SWING

Inuko ducked at the massive swing the minotaur did with its battle axe. Despite the huge size, Inuko was smiling. Actually, her eyes were really red at the moment, and her fangs were showing. The minotaur was not fighting because it was angry, no, it was actually scared. Despite its size, it knew that Inuko was a dangerous enemy. The dragon's aura was bursting forth within every minute. There was no escape for him.

KICK CLUNK

Inuko's power kick collided with its head. The sheer force broke both its horns. It was down, definitely. With her aura dying down, Inuko picks up the sack of meat and brings it to the waiting group.

"Rias, Asia, the butcher has brought the meat."

"Meat!"

"Bull-san." Rias and Asia were excited as Yuuma handed them their plates.

"Inuko-san, I have cut the ingredients." Akeno came, bringing chopped vegetables.

"We only need the Minotaur's liver. The other parts we can eat." With Ascalon in her hand and with lightning reflexes, Inuko has cleaned and cut the meat. The organs, except the liver that was put in a special sack, were also slice thinly and evenly. "The Minotaur from around here taste amazing. Once you eat it, you will get addicted to it. I even think it is the same as Matsusaka beef, though the quantity is greater." There were tables and chairs. The hot plate was sizzling, and Inuko wasted no time in putting a lot of meat on it. Before even the first piece of meat was ready, they could all hear the earth rumbling. Looking at a distance, Inuko could see a herd of Minotaurs coming their way. Inuko grins. "Yes! More meat is coming this way. I knew it was a good idea to target the leader."

DON

The dragon's aura burst from her ten fold. The herd had stopped in their tracks, realizing their leader had died by a monster's hands. And that very monster was looking at them like a hungry predator. Needless to say, in that land, humans won't have to fear a herd of Minotaurs of a while.

"I can't help but wonder, how it's going on at our house." Inuko muses as she was eating the meat.

* * *

"Excuse me, I have a wish and-"

"Go home."

SLAM

The door was shut to another potential customer. Inuko wasn't kidding when she mentioned that. Sona must have at least slammed the door 20 times in front of a customer.

BANG BANG BANG

The more aggressive ones though….

"I demand to see-"

"Tsubaki."

SLASH

…were met with Tsubaki's naginata. And if that wasn't enough….

SMASH

…they had an additional blow to them courtesy of Xenovia and her Durandal. Needless to say, they were fine. The familiars were all taking a nap. Gasper was trying out a liver dish that Nina had made especially for him. Koneko cheers for her struggling friend. Yuuto was busy helping out Nina prepare supper. Even Azazel, who was tied up and magically bound, was busy making the necessary preparations for the anti-spell with the help of Miltelt and Kalawanar. Seika keeps a very close eye. Yup, they're all fine.

* * *

Back to Inuko and her group. After getting the Minotaur's liver, they went to another country. This time, Akeno and Yuuma had a part. Wearing thin cloths made from Inuko's ofudas, they were sitting by the lakeside. Inuko was hiding behind some bushes, with Rias and Asia on her laps.

"It's such a pain that unicorns only appear to pure virgins." Inuko looks depressed. She was one too (she wasn't going to admit it!), but she would never wear such cloths that the other two girls were. "Still…." Inuko couldn't help but gaze longer, staring lustfully at Akeno's body. "I have to admit Akeno-san's got quite a body for a half-fallen. Maybe it's just how strong her blood is." Akeno herself could feel the intense gaze, and couldn't help but blush. Yuuma was feeling a little sad, but when she felt the same heated gaze, her heart skipped a beat. "Yuuma's body is pretty good too."

"Inu, you have a perverted face~"

"Pevert~" And her cheeks were getting pulled by the little girls.

"Hey now, don't pull. Wait." Inuko could sense it. "It's here." A white skinned horse appear by the lake, with a horn growing out of its head. "Since ancient times, a unicorn's horn has been heavily treasured as a medicine to cure everything. It also has the effect to dispell a spell. That's why we are going to take it."

"Unicorn will get a boo boo?"

"Don't worry, Rias-chan. I will heal it later." But before Akeno could touch the creature, it looked up as if it stared right at Inuko and ran off. "Tch, I couldn't hide it well." Inuko gets up from her hiding place.

"Unicorn go bye bye."

"No, it won't, Asia-chan." With Asia on her shoulders, Inuko gave chase. It was only a little distance before Inuko caught up. Face to face, she land a kick to the neck. "Hyaa!" Luckily, she held back. And the unicorn was only unconscious.

"Ara ara, that was an ordeal." Inuko looks to see Akeno and Yuuma had caught up with them.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I thought I fully suppressed myself."

"Maybe you needed this more, master." Yuuma points to the cloth they were wearing still. Inuko drools at the sight but coughed to compose herself.

"I must refuse, Yuuma."

"I'm surprised you're not going to eat it, Inuko-kun."

"Are you kidding me? Unicorn's meat taste bad." So they knew she had it before. Well with this, they got two out of three ingredients. The last one was….

* * *

Another place. Another creature. This time it's a-

GOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"HAHAHAHA! Flame-Dragon. A dragon which represents fire. The scale growing from its back is the last ingredient we are looking for." Inuko was looking really excited at seeing the dragon daring itself to challenge her. Even her aura is on the same size as the dragon itself.

[Partner, I think you're enjoying yourself too much]

"And is that a problem?!"

[Not at all!] And her gauntlet and boots, with the familiar demon mask emerges. [Form 3: Berserker Rush]

"Ara, ara, Inuko-kun looks like she's enjoying herself." Akeno smiles at seeing the violence Inuko was showing.

"Seika-sama told me that master needs to cut loose once in a while. I think she meant this."

"Cool Inu~"

"Fight! Fight!" The dragon didn't stand a chance when girls were cheering at Inuko. Topped with her rageful self as is, the result was an overkill.

* * *

"We're home!" The magic circle appeared before the living room, and Inuko and her group came out. Holding high the sack of ingredients she brings it to Azazel. "You're turn, silkie."

"Yeah, about that." Azazel pointed to his chains. "Can you please tone this down?"

"Do you want to die already? I can arrange that."

"Nevermind." And Azazel goes back to work. Miltelt and Kalawanar helped him out. Inuko looks around.

"By the way, where're my kids?"

"They're not back yet, Nii-chan." Nina responds as she went to hug her.

"Inuko, since you're back now, I'm heading out to do some devil work." Sona leaves with Tsubaki. But Inuko was still contemplating on her kids.

"I wonder what's taking them so long…."

* * *

Where the goddess were….

""""Please forgive us."""" Several boys cowered and bowed before the sheer terror that was displayed by 10 girls.

"And you won't hurt our father?!" Despite not being in HDD, Plutia's smile was somehow scary.

""""No, we will never, Lady Plutia!""""" It seemed they ticked her off.

"I thought I told you to call me Madame Goddess, scums!"

""""HIEEEE!""""" And pain came a hundred fold to the unfornate boys to dared to form the Inuko Extermination Committee. The first victims were Matsuda and Motohama. And the rest followed.

"Onee-chan. Plutia is scaring me…"

"Stay strong, Nepgear. It could be worse, she could've transformed."

"That is worse!"

* * *

"Well, I'm sure they're alright. Okay kids." Inuko gives the little girls each a cup. Now Rias and Asia were on a sit in the centre of a dispell magic-circle. The cup they held had the fluid which had the ingredients they gathered crushed in it. Seika supervised to make sure nothing "additional" was put in.

"Bitter~"

"Ueeeen~" Both of them drank the fluid while having teary eyes.

"Now, what's left is for me to activate the spell, and return both of them back to normal." Akeno sent her demonic-powers to the magic circle, and the magic-circle glowed. Rias and Asia would go back to normal soon. Seika silently cried at the shadows. She would have loved to keep them like that.

"Hey, Inuko-kun."

"What is it, silkie?"

"What would you do if you could only revert one of them back to normal, due to the medicine and solution for dispelling?" Inuko smiles at Azazel's question.

"I would use Ddraig to double the power, to return them both."

"Hahahaha! So you answer like that without thinking! Good answer! Yeah, that's exactly right. You are capable of doing that. If you are a legendary dragon, then you can save both of them."

"And if that doesn't work. Then all I can just threaten you to go make more."

"Ahaha…please don't." Azazel stops laughing when he heard that.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii! Inu-senpai! Please save meeeeeeee! I'm going to be killed by Xenovia-senpai~!" The one who suddenly entered the room was Gasper. It seems like he was being chased around by Xenovia….

"Mu! Don't run! I'm just telling you to drink a nutrient juice with lots of garlic inside!" Xenovia came chasing after Gasper while holding a cup of creepy coloured juice.

"Inu-senpai save meeeeeee!" Gasper was running straight at her.

'Oh boy….'

CRASH

They both crash into the circle.

FLASH

The magic-circle glowed, and it releases a single flash. After that, the ones who appear at the center of the magic-circle are the usual Rias and Asia.

"…..Looks like we were able to revert back to normal."

"Auuu, I'm back to normal."

"So, why did this happen?" Azazel asks them. Rias and Asia looked at each other shyly, and then tell them.

"…..For quite some time, Asia and I were very interested about Inuko when she was a child. And there was a spell which could turn a person into a child temporarily…."

"You tried it, and the spell rebounded huh. Geez." Azazel made a sigh as if he was astonished. Rias and Asia put on an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Both of them bow their head down.

"Just don't do that again. Sheesh…."

"Ummm…sensei? Why are you like that?" Asia points to the chains.

"Well, it's a long story…"

"Inuko….. We still have our memory from when we were turned into children."

"Yes. Inu-san treated us very importantly."

"You worked so hard for us….."

"I was happy…"

"….."

"Inuko?" Rias and Asia and everyone else looked to see Inuko. She was a little kid!

"So, this time it is your turn huh. Hahahaha, you are tiny!" Sensei laughs. "When she was pushed into the magic circle, it seems like a weird spell was activated. Hahaha-"

CUT

His laughter was cut short by Seika scythe on his neck. Seika looked forlorn. Nina, in the back was quietely approaching while feeling forlorn as well.

"Iyaaan! Inuko! You are cute like I thought!" Rias runs up to hug the small girl. But-

JUMP

The little Inuko jumps out of the way. In fact, she made her way to the door.

"Inu-san?"

SLASH

Inuko silenced them with her actions. She had made a huge slash mark on the floor, as if telling them if they past the line, they will get killed. The wepon is used to slice was…..a blade proding out of her right arm. She takes a stance, pointing the blade at Rias.

"Inuko? What…?" Rias was shocked. But what shocked them all was the next words that came out of her lips.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger...What's gonna happen? Stay tuned.


	53. Side Story 7

Side Chapter: What a Childhood (Part 2)

Previosuly:

_"Inuko? What….?"_

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

All the people in the room could only stare at shook. Inuko, in her child form, was all looking at them with narrowed cold eyes. She was analyzing them, backing away with each step, but she needed to know.

"Who are you?" She repeated her question.

"Inuko…."

BADUMP

Inuko didn't know why, but her heart skipped a beat at being called her name by this crimson-haired girl. While distracted for just a moment, Rias had tried to walk to her. Big mistake when she past the line.

"?!" Inuko's instinct kicked in, and she charged at Rias, bringing her down. Everyone could only stare as her bladed arm went to her throat but…

'STOP?!' A voice in Inuko's head stopped the blade, a mere millimeter from the lovely throat.

"Inuko…." Rias was looking at her frightened. Inuko didn't understand why, but she didn't want the girl to have such a face. The voice that stopped her was unfamiliar, but Inuko obeyed it since it causes quite a headache. Jumping back again, her back was behind the glass door leading to the yard.

"I do not know who you all are. But it seems you know me. For today, I will spare you, but the next time we meet, I will kill you."

CRASH

She breaks the glass and runs to the yard. Xenovia and Yuuto try to run and catch her, but she was already by the fence and jumped off into the night. During all this Seika and Nina only looked with worry.

"Nina-sama, please call Mizuki-sama to inform her of this development." Seika walked to her room.

"What about you, Seika-neechan?"

"It's my duty as your maid to ensure all your safety." Seika removed her headpiece and her glasses. "As such, I will be retrieving Inuko-sama." And she walks to her room to prepare. Nina getting to a phone to call. The rest of the people were still in shock.

* * *

Running through these streets was familiar, yet Inuko has never been here before.

'Where am I?' She runs up a roof and scans her surroundings. 'Was I abducted? But I would've still been able to fight.' Inuko hears a scream and with her eyes sees a woman is about to get robbed and possibly raped. '…..Not my concern.' She was about to avert her eyes when she couldn't. For some reason, she was compelled to save that woman. '….. Fine.' She jumps to the location, which was about 15 kilometers.

"Hehehehe….." The man with the knife was slowly approaching the frightened woman, leering at her legs and breast. He was leering so much, he didn't notice Inuko landing behind him, and quickly cutting his neck. The slice was done so fast. The head didn't even come off, and that man still kept his face. But he stopped moving and blood poured from the wound. The woman couldn't take it anymore and screamed, fainting. Inuko caught her and jumped up, leaving her on one of the roofs. Inuko's gaze stared at the woman's body, her fangs emerge. 'She's too delicious…' Before she could sink her fangs….

'Inuko.'

"?!" She stopped herself. A woman visage had appeared before her for a moment. 'An illusion?' She stared back at the girl. 'No matter. I lost interest.' But not before calling someone from the woman's cell phone. 'GPS….they'll find her in no time. Now….information.' Then her stomach growled. '….and proper sustenance.' And she made her way to the convience store she saw previously.

* * *

"Hey kid, are you gonna stay there all night or what?" As soon as she had made her way in, Inuko was caught in her own reflection by the makeup section of the convience store.

'My face….' She touched the right side of her face, trying to find something. Suddenly two paper ofudas that made a cross on her face was shown, falling off her face. And the illusion was broken. 'What a relief.' Inuko sighs as she touched it. The large cross scar she had that ran through her forehead and past her right eye. 'It wasn't a dream.'

"Hey, kid, you okay there?" The cashier saw the scar worried and thinking whether he should call the police, but Inuko was one step ahead.

"I'll take this." Inuko dumped a lot of rice balls on top of the counter. When he went to touch one, she grabbed him and used her eyes, which changed to snake eyes, to hypnotize him. "You don't need to call the police. Just ring me out and it's on you." The cashier nodded dumbly and she left with the goods.

"T-Thanks for your patronage."

* * *

"I see…." Mizuki was contemplating on her chair. "Rias-chan and Asia-chan are back to normal, which is a shame really, and Inuko is the one now in the child's body with no memories. Did I get it all right?" Miuzki looks to Azazel. "Silkie?" The said governor general of the fallen angels had more chains on him now. And Miltelt and Kalawanar had light spears on him, never mind Yuuma had conjured two light swords and was waiting for the order to kill him.

"C-Come on, Mizuki! I already said I'm sorry!"

"Ah….I thought you would learned your lesson to not mess with my family."

"I seriously didn't mean it!"

"Girls." She snaps her fingers. And rather than use the pointy light weapons, they processed to beat him with harisens. He was downed. "It such a shame I made a promise to my lovely Penemue. Otherwise, I would have killed you for such an error."

"…"

"And as for you two." Rias and Asia straightened up at Mizuki's gaze. The yellow glow not fading one bit. "While I can understand the desires to see my Inu-chan in childlike form, I appreciate it if you actually consulted with me first before proceeding. That child has complicated mechanisms in her body that actually repel directed attacks on her. Even magic that would make one young."

""….H-Hai….""

"I'll deal with your punishments later. Inu-chan comes first."

"If I may ask, Mizuki-san." Akeno raises her hand. "Inuko-kun seemed to have a bladed weapon in that body of hers. What was that?"

"Oh, she's reverted that much, eh? That's bad."

"What do you mean?"

"You girls are aware she's not my direct sister, right?" all nodded. "It just means that she's reverted back to before she met me, a Tsurugi so to speak. "

* * *

After eating her fill, which was about all the rice balls in the store and a whole vending machine of juice that she cut open. Inuko was ready to move.

'Based on the maps I peeked.' Inuko makes another large jump to a building's rooftop. 'I'm quite a distance from home. How I got here I'll figure it out later. Getting home is a priority. I shouldn't let at least Onee-chan worry. She IS the only one who would worry…' Before she could make a move, she felt a sharp pain to her head. 'What the-? It hurts!' She clutches her head in pain.

* * *

"Though I say that, she is a Kusanagi, so she is suspectible to miasma."

* * *

'Where? Where is it that is causing my head pain?!' Inuko looked below her, finally settling on a direction. 'There! The source of my pain.' Her legs started to get more muscle as she made a powerful leap to that direction.

* * *

"It is unfortunate that she regained her chimeric abilities, though."

"Her chimeric abilities?"

"It was one of the experiments done to her in the past. She was able to manipulate her bone and muscle structure to suit her needs. For example, for running great distances, she merely applied more muscle to her legs to give her that advantage."

"Then….?!"

"No doubt, what you saw was that ability. An ability I rid from her myself."

* * *

At that location was Sona and her peerage. Tonight they had to deal with a stray devil in their area. So far, it didn't look to good.

"Dammit." Saji activated his gear. "No way am I losing to you. I'm gonna show kaichou that I can be just as good as Kusanagi." Sona's other pawn, Ruruko Nimura, cheers for him.

"Ganbare, Saji-chi. Even if that is an impossible dream."

"Stop calling me that, Nimura!"

"That's right, Ruruko. I think Gen-chan is a better nickname." Momo Hanakai, one of Sona's bishops, comments.

"I don't want a nickname!"

"Hehehe…You better stop talking amoungst yourselves. Or I'll eat you!" The stray devil was similar to the appearance of a lamia. The only difference, it was much larger, and the head was a snake's instead of a woman's, but for some reason her body was still a woman's with a huge rack.

"I think….Inuko would cry at this."

"I agree, Kaichou. But I think this isn't the time to be thinking that." Tsubaki coutners as she deflects the tail that was about to hit Sona.

"You! How dare try to harm Kaichou?!" Saji forms the line to absorb power.

"How troublesome!"

"Eh?" The massive tail comes crashing down on Saji.

"Saji!" Everyone could only watch, but-

CRASH

The sheer force on whatever impacted the ground stopped the actions of the stray devil. Saji took the opportunity to run as the eyes of his enemy were fixed on the lone figure that was standing when the smoke cleared.

"Are you the one causing my pain?" The group was shocked that a child was the one who made the damage. "Answer ME!" The aura emitting from the child was forming to a wolf shape. The aura itself seemed alive and ready to kill, baring its fangs at the prey.

'Wolf aura?' Sona could only look as the stray devil cowered in fear at the aura. But in desperation it charged.

"Who the hell are you?" The kid just flashed past. Her arms were transformed to clawed, bladed arms. The stray could only look back as she snaped her fingers.

SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE

And every slice the kid made on made showed up. In reality, she was dead, the pieces of her just went down the ground.

""….."" Sona and her peerage could only stare in silence as the kid just waved her arms to get rid of the gore that stuck before the arms revert back to normal. Then, she clutched her head again.

"It still hurts."

'Her head is hurting? Can it be?' Sona takes a good look at the kid. Other than the cross scar on her face, she was VERY familiar. 'It can't be….' She tested the waters. "Inuko?"

CLANG

Upon hearing her name, Inuko instinctively went to attack Sona, but her bladed leg was parried by Tsubaki's naginata.

"….you're good." Inuko comments as she jumps back. Tsubaki takes a stance. "But not good enough." Inuko snaps her fingers again, and the blade on the naginata shatters.

"Stand back, Kaichou. I feel something is off."

"Kusanagi! What the heck?! Why're you attacking Kaichou?!" Saji and the other memebers take a stance. But Inuko wasn't fazed a bit. Rather she was still clutching her head, trying her best not to show a pained face.

"Kusanagi? Are you referring to me?" Inuko steel gaze goes to Saji, who starts to sweat. The gaze goes back to Sona. "Who are you? I've never been refered to as Kusanagi, but you seem to know me."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm running out of time. I can't deal with you right now." Using the same technique to put muscle on her legs, Inuko jumps off, leaving the group in silence as she disappeared. Sona was in shock but Tsubaki managed to wake her from it.

"Kaichou." Sona looks to her fuku kaichou. "I don't know what's going on either. But I think we should call Mizuki-sama and inform her of this."

"You're right, Tsubaki. She must be home by now." Sona takes out her cellphone and makes the call.

* * *

RING RING RING

"Hello. Kusanagi residence." Nina answers. "Sona-neechan….Okay." She hands the cordless phone to Mizuki. "Sona-neechan wants to talk to you."

"Hello, So-tan, I trust you've met Inuko, right?" The other line was a little surprised but gave details to what had happened. "I see. Try to get your peerage members to follow her, even if it is impossible. The important this is that whatever you do, make sure she doesn't leave town. She will attempt that." The other line confirmed and said something addition. "A wolf aura, eh? That is Inuko without a doubt. It must be remnants of her former life. Ddraig must be forced into sleep, that's why she's not showing a dragon aura. Don't worry, just do what I asked and make sure she doesn't leave. Oh and if anyone looks like they want to take her, kill them. I'll take care of cleanup." And she closed the phone and looks at Nina. "Nina, it's best you get to using those snow knights of yours to sweep the perimeter. Akeno will help with magic support." Akeno nods, really not wanting to argue with the head of the family in her state.

"Hai." Nina grabs onto Akeno's hand and they make their way to another room.

"Ojou-sama." A voice calls to Mizuki.

"Seika, are you ready?"

"Yes." The group was surprised to say the least at the complete transformation Seika had gone through. No longer wearing the maid uniform, Seika was sporting a black long overcoat with matching black leotard, the metal boot and gauntlets shone quite brightly. Her hair no longer in a braid, was now tied to a high ponytail. What's more, her hair was not white, it was black.

"….My hair is originally black. I merely use spray dye to turn it white." She gives an explanation to the shell shocked group.

"Here you go." Mizuki hands seika a bright red candy, which she takes. In mere moments, she turned about their ages. "This is what I was taking about when you want to consult me, Rias-chan, Asia-chan." The two just nod as Seika makes final adjustments to her clothes.

"….This feels slightly off, ojou-sama."

"You'll have to fix your speech a bit, Seika."

"Of course." She makes her way to the door. "I'll see you later." And she was off. Mizuki stares out the glass door to her yard.

"Yuuto, you may want to follow her."

"Hai?" The blonde looks confused. Mizuki clarifies.

"Inuko's in that state. That means a person you're familiar with is going to pursue her."

"?! You mean…."

"You better help out."

"I understand." Yuuto goes out the door.

"I'll help too." Koneko makes her way to the door.

"Mizuki-san." Mizuki looks to Rias. "What about me? What I can I do?"

"It's simple really." Mizuki smiles. "Call her."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? Didn't she make you a promise?" Mizuki explains. Rias's eyes widen in realization.

* * *

_"….All you have to do is call my name." Inuko lightly kisses her forehead. "And I promise I will come."_

* * *

"Will it….really work?" Rias asks, doubtful.

"No matter who she was then, she has never broken a promise now." Mizuki assures. "Call her. She will come." Assured by the head herself, Rias makes her way out to the yard. The moonlight shone as she takes a deep breath, uttering the name she has truly grown fond of.

"Inuko."

* * *

BADUMP

"?!" Inuko stops, and looks back. "Someone is calling me?" Impossible. There was no one in sight for miles. And she was so close to the docks. She could stow away on a boat and get home, but that voice, that voice of a woman was compelling her to go to there, where the source of the voice is. "I must….go."

"Where do you think you're going, Inuko-chan?" Inuko looks to the direction of this voice, narrowing her eyes.

"Mira onee-chan." The young child was surprised at seeing one of her older sister, not the one she wanted to see though. Mira, for her part, actually looks younger compared to the time of the Excalibur incident. She was wearing a short kimono with gun holsters straped around her.

"Come on, father is expecting you."

"….." Inuko takes a stance. Mira shows a look of surprise.

"Inuko-chan, do you intend to fight me?"

"….You lied. You are not Mira-oneechan."

"Hoh, what makes you say that?" Mira taunts.

"Your movements are too mechanical. And I hear it." Inuko's ears turn pointy like a bat's. "The sound of machinery where your heart should be."

"Hmmm. Is that so?" Mira smirks while pulling out twin pistols. "It doesn't matter. I'm taking you with me!"

BANG BANG BANG

SLICE SLICE SLICE

The bullet nets that shot out were sliced. By a double wielding katana girl. Inuko's eye shone for a moment.

"Onee-chan."

"Inuko. I thought I taught you better not to ever falter with any enemy."

"Sorry." Seika, the younger form, smiles as she raises her katanas to the air.

"Go, Inuko."

"Go?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Someone is calling you."

"But?"

"Don't worry, you will understand. Trust me."

"….." Inuko stands still and bows to her eldest sister. "I will do as you say, Onee-chan." And she leaps to the direction of the voice. With Inuko out of sight, Seika eyes glowed purple.

"To think you would use such a disguise, but chose not to come in person. How low you have fallen."

"Oh, don't say that, nee-chan. After all, what's with that appearance? I'm shocked you can still pull it off." The young Mira mocks the young Seika. All this did was make the glow in Seika's eyes intensify.

"Inuko is coming home, but not with you."

"I thought you would say that." Several more robots that look like her came out of hiding from the metal boxes. "But did you really think I didn't think about this?!" The robot Mira look-alikes charged.

SLICE SLICE BOOM

"Yes, and I was right." Seika smirks as Yuuto, Tsubaki and Koneko make their entrance. "You're not the only one who thinks ahead. Although, I think I'm several steps ahead of you." Mira growled in anger. The other hers responded at charging with all forms of weapons. Kiba deflected some of the bullets with his swords. Same with Tsubaki. Koneko had a harder time, but managed with steel plates she ripped from the one the metal cargo boxes.

"Your numbers are still small compared to my numbers. You cannot beat me, nee-chan!"

"Who said these were my only numbers?"

KACHAK KACHAK

Two light spears dived from the sky and impaled two robots that from behind Seika. Kalawanar and Miltelt appeared from the spears, armed and ready. The waters at the docks reacted to form giant pillars that washed a few more, short circuiting them. Sona, high atop a stack of cargo boxes, had her hand raised to form the magic. The rest of her peerage jumped down to help. While the others fought the androids, the first Mira android and Seika faced each other.

"You should have realized by now, Mira." Seika walks with the katanas raised high. "Inuko is not yours to have." Mira yells and charges with her hidden daggers.

* * *

"Inuko." Rias called again. She's been doing that for the past five minutes, but it feels so much in vain. Asia, Gasper, and Xenovia were on standby. Akeno sat by Mizuki, tending to Nina who was on her lap, exhausted from using her snow knights at such long distances to relay messages.

"One more time, Rias-chan." Mizuki coaxes.

'Please….'"Inuko."

PLOP

"?!" the child Inuko suddenly appears to in front of her on top of the fence, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"You again." Rias's heart jumped for joy, but then she looked horrified at seeing the scar on Inuko's face.

"Inu-"

"Stop calling my name." Inuko charges at her with her arms, already the bones have structured to form a clawed, bladed arms, ready to strike the crimson devil.

"?!" Xenovia ran past Rias to stop Inuko. But Inuko merely grabs onto the oncoming Durandal and toss it and her to the side. Inuko continues her charge but jumps back as thunder almost went down on her. Her eyes narrow to Akeno, who arms was extended while looking sad at her. Putting some muscle and bone armor to her legs, Inuko jumped to Akeno. Before the latter could counter with another lightning, Inuko's fingers became needle-like and touched several parts of her body. Akeno was downed.

"You won't be able to do that for a while. I blocked the flow of your chi." Gasper gulped before he charged off. Inuko turns to him, but Gasper stops her time.

"G-Got her."

"Not really."

"?!" Gasper turns to see Inuko behind her, and flys to another direction after dealing a kick to his stomach. The Inuko that stopped faded away, it was an afterimage. Inuko turned to Asia, who was silent and scared. She deemed her not to be a threat, and turned back to the original target. Everyone could only look shocked, except Mizuki and Nina. And Rias only look to her, not flinching as the sharp claws went for her face. As it went down-

'Stop!'

"?!" Inuko's arm stopped a mere millimeter from the face. Her eyes held a look of surprise at herself. The others tried to move forward, but Rias held a hand up to stop them. "…" Her arms and legs revert back to normal as she stands down, moving a few feet away. "Who are you?" She looked at Rias, the look was pained. "Tell me, why is it when you call for me, my heart skips a beat and I answer? Why is it that even if you call my name, I cannot compel myself to hurt you?"

"….." Rias could offer no response as she walked a step. Inuko made no move other than talk.

"Why is it when I look at you, I am urged to embrace you when you look in pain?" Another step. "Why is it that just being near you brings me this unmistakable feeling of joy? Tell me." Rias embraces her and Inuko says one last thing in whisper. "Who are you….. to me?"

* * *

SLICE SLICE

"You've lost, Mira." Seika sheaths her katanas as the mechanical arms fall. "Inuko has returned home."

"So it seems. But no matter." Mira's chest compartment came off, revealing a timer. "Tomorrow IS another day." The eyes black out, but the timer still went. Now that Seika sees it, all the robots stopped their actions. She sighs.

"Predictable, you put bombs on every one of them." She snaps her fingers. Multiple shots from the distance blew all the dolls away to the sky, exploding at a distance. "Then again, so am I." She gives a thumbs up. At the distant where the shots came from, Uni, Nepgear, Ram, and Rom returned the gestures as the other goddesses were also on standby.

* * *

After calming down, Inuko was made by Rias to drink a potion made by Azazel, who went around the world to get another set of ingredients with Yuuma. The child frowns at the concoction.

"What is this?"

"Please drink it. I promise it's not poison." Rias pleads.

"…." Inuko gulps it down. "Bitter." She comments as she hadns the cup back. "Now what?"

"Please keep standing on this circle."

"….Alright." As the magic starts glowing, Inuko faces Mizuki. "You're the Kusanagi, right? Why was it that someone else called me by that name?" Mizuki smiles at her.

"Whether you believe it or not, you were made to be my sister."

"….." Inuko turns back. "….Onee-chan told me to go here, where the voice called to me. She said I would understand. So I will believe in those words."

"That's right, because-"

"A Kusanagi never lies to one of its own." Inuko finishes it as Mizuki beems. "? Why did I know that?"

"Don't worry, the spell will make you understand." And Rias activates the spell.

FLASH

"Inuko?" As the light disappears, they could see it. Inuko was back. The returned version of Inuko though was asleep. Before Rias could get to her, Seika appeared, back to normal as well. The effects of the candy wore off.

"I believe Inuko-sama is allowing me to sleep with her tonight." Seika's tone returned to normal as well as she picked Inuko up bridal style and walked into the house with her. Mizuki just gets up and carries Nina to bed as well.

"You'll be able to talk to her in the morning."

* * *

That night.

"…." Inuko opened her eyes. She was in bed with Seika, who was also awake, staring at her as they both lay in bed.

"Good evening, Inuko-sama."

"Seika." Inuko looks at her step-sister. "I remember everything."

"I see…."

"I think I goofed."

"Telling someone your feelings isn't goofing up, Inu-chan." Inuko and Seika sat up to see Mizuki had entered the room. The moonlight illuminated her face. Inuko's head dropped.

"I…. didn't want to tell her yet."

"My dear little sister, a girl doesn't like waiting, you know."

"I know. But…"

"But?"

"I still think she deserves better than me." Mizuki smiles encouragingly at her sister, walking up to rub her head.

"Better than a Kusanagi? That would be next to impossible, Inu-chan."

"But-"

"Inu-chan. You have my support. Don't worry, they won't break your heart."

"I'm worried about breaking thiers, nee-chan."

"Worry about that when it comes and not before."

* * *

The next day.

"Inuko, sorry to keep you waiting."

"I didn't long." Inuko say as she gets off the pole she was leaning on, smiling to Rias. In the morning, Inuko had acted like normal in breakfast, chomping away at the food. When inquired if she remembered anything from last night, all they got was a confused look and an explanation that all she remembered was that she got all the ingredients and that they were turning Rias and Asia back to normal after that. It seemed that they got the impression that Inuko clearly could not remember what happened after that, but the Kusanagi siblings knew better. Even Sona was a little skeptical, but shrugs it off. Then everyone was surprised when Inuko asked Rias out on a date. Sona was about to argue again, but Inuko explained she promised a date to Rias and Yuuma for saving her from marrying Kiyome. Now Rias and Inuko were at the shopping distinct. "That looks good on you." She compliments Rias' dress.

"Thank you." Rias lightly touches Inuko's face, where the scar was. "You hid it well."

"I don't really like explaining to random strangers how I got this scar." Inuko did tell them that Seika had informed her what had happened that night and she was bombarded with a lot of questions particularly the scar on her head. "It was something I was born with." She explained. She had been hiding it with illusion ofudas, even moreso at home because of everyone. Rias had adamantly told her not to do that again in the house, only in public. That she would prefer seeing Inuko's real face than an illusion, to which everyone agreed. Inuko complied, a little smile on her face when she heard that. The wolf aura Sona had seen was an aura she had back in her life as a Tsurugi, because she was closely related to the Kusanagi as a Murakumo, the branch family. The wolf changed to a dragon aura when she became Kusanagi. As for her chimeric abilities, Inuko explained it was after 70 surgeries or so, she was able to manipulate her bady structure to different animal parts, giving her advantages over normal individuals. Mizuki long since removed that ability from her body. Reason being; it made Inuko seem more of an animal than a person and she wouldn't have that. After all, now that she's a Kusanagi, she doesn't even need to manipulate her body to get greater strength or speed or such. She already has that. What remains of the chimeric ability was the elongating of her canines when in anger, the majority of her bones made of a mixture of diamond and dwarf planet material, the coversion of her muscle to pink muscle, and her sharp animalistic instincts. By far, she is considerably the strongest Kusanagi in history, second only to the head herself. Even Micheal, Azazel, and Sirzechs would have a tough time fighting her, even together. Explainations done left the whole crowd speechless, even Sona and Tsubaki even though they knew part of the story. And she left ehm gaping to prepare for her date. "Shall we get going?" Before they walked off, Rias grabbed onto Inuko's arms.

"Inuko." Rias' grip tightened. "You really never forgot, didn't you?" Rias hoped, she hoped that the words told to her by little Inuko were true. Inuko pauses for a bit.

"….." 'Nee-chan, please let me believe." Then she just smiles and leans to Rias' ear. The latter was so shocked at the words she heard she let go, letting Inuko walk off. Rias snaps out of it and smiles, running to her and clinging to her arm. The words echoing in her head.

_"All I said that night was true. Just being near you brings unmistable joy in me heart. I can say honestly, I can't live without you. So please bear with me a little longer, and I promise I will say those words to you one day."_

* * *

Author's Note: That's done. Took a while. Still, I intend to make 2 more short stories before getting to book 5. The next one will be a Seika and fallen angels centered story. After that is my take to "300 Ise." Actually I might combine the 2 stories to one, let's see. If any questions, please feel free to ask. Comments would be appreciated.


	54. Side Story 8

Side Chapter: The maid exams

After that incident with the turning childrenand cleaning up the mess afterwards, life was partially back to normal. Paritally, because Mizuki started to introduce the "item" of interest. The item was a jar of blue and red candies.

"The red ones make you younger, the blue ones make you older." And she demonstrated by popping one of the red candies in Inuko's mouth. Effects were immediate. Inuko was a back into a kid, but unlike she was aware of the change. Even the clothes shrunk as well.

"Nee-chan!"

"How cute!" Rias runs to hug her. "Inuko, you really are cute like this. Even the scar on you looks adorable on you." Since then, Inuko had stopped wearing ofudas on her face, but still does when going out. But she still blushed when words like that were given. Rias seemed to be in higher spirits after that date. While she didn't get a full confession of sorts, She had a promise from Inuko, and for now that was have done the typical movies and dinner date, with Inuko being courteous enough not to order a lot of popcorn or food as to not embarrass Rias. But the latter didn't even mind, and insited if she was still hungry to order seconds, but Inuko declined, saying that wasn't proper of her to do on a date.

"Buchou-san, please let me have a turn." Asia marveled at the cute Inuko. The rest wanted a piece too. Even Sona could not keep her cool fascade. Seika was ready to kidnap her, but Mizuki held her back. Nina was amazed that she tinier than her.

"Here, Nina, you can eat the blue candy." Mizuki smiles, handing the said candy.

"Okay."

"No, wait!" Too late, Nina popped the candy into her mouth before Inuko could stop her. She turned to a highschool student!

"Amazing." Yuuto comments.

"Oh, bishonen, don't look at my imouto with those eyes!" Inuko yelled while being buried under Akeno's breasts. Yup, looks like a normal day again.

* * *

After that fuss, Seika comes forward.

"Ojou-sama, Inuko-sama, Nina-sama. It is time."

"Oh, Seika. Leaving already?"

"Hai." The girls could clearly see a suitcase by Seika's side.

"Where are you going, Seika-san?" Asia asks.

"I have to, unfortunately, renew my maid licence."

"They give licences to maids?"

"You'd be surprise what kind of maid she is, Buchou."

"Frankly, Inuko, I'm not that surprised anymore."

"Yes, and so, we will be off."

"We?" Sona looks to see Yuuma, Miltelt, and Kalawanar also with suitcases.

"They are to get their maid licences." Seika adjusts her glasses as she said that.

"They are under the Kusanagi employment." Inuko shrugs. "And as you may or may not know, we settle for nothing but the best in our household." Oh, they knew alright. Why else was Seika here?

"Worry not, Inuko-sama." Seika states. "I have DRILLED them to the best of my abilities. They know the consequences of failure after all." When she said those words, the fallen angels were all pale and white, shivering from memories.

''''What in the world did she do to them?'''' Was every devil's thought.

* * *

Waving off to Seika who dragged the stiffened lot to a waiting limo, Mizuki took the time to explain how they get their licences in the first place.

"They're going to some place to take the Maid Exams."

"Maid Exams? I didn't realize an examination was established for such a profession?"

"It's pretty much still new, So-tan."

"Please stop calling me that." Sona was ignored.

"In actuality, it was established to verify the usefulness of a high skilled and professional maid."

"Who established it?"

"Us." Inuko answered them, as she enters the living room. "Though we don't run it anymore. The exams are now evaluated by several retired professional maids we hand selected ourselves after they still wanted to work after retirement. Now they are instructors to the tests. And overtime, people found out and funded the exams to get their maids credibility via the Kusanagi name."

"Why make it?" Xenovia asks. Inuko replies.

"We needed to rely on someone who can do everything a master wishes, but within their dignity and honor as an individual."

"A maid is not a slave." Mizuki explains. "Many people forget that simple fact and exploit the service industry. When we made Seika our head maid, we felt that compared to other maids, she was the best of the best."

"But even the best needs a good challenge. That's why we made an examinational process to weed out the ones that have no qualms with losing their dignity." Inuko's face darkened. "Those people have no rights to be in the same profession as Seika-nee."

"But then, how did you establish the testing method?" Rias questions.

"Surprisingly, we took poll of several thousand different people on their take of a maid, and combine that with our views."

"Add a dash of appropriate challenges, both physical and mental." Inuko shrugs.

"And we get the Maid Exams." Mizuki smiles.

"But with all the maids gone, who'll take care to the housework today?" Mizuki's smile turned for some strange reason, dark, at Rias' question.

"Oh, there's nothing that says we can use temporary maids" the smile was wider, the fear was creeping. "So long as they have no intention of working in the industry forever."

"T-temporary maids?" The look in Mizuki's eyes gave a sense of dread to Asia. It was confirmed when Inuko handed her and Rias a set clothes.

"Here girls, your uniforms." It was maid uniforms.

* * *

Meanwhile with Seika and the fallen angels, they have reached their destination. It was huge manor in some secluded mountains. The drivers had made them wear blindfold to conceal to whereabout of this location. Just on the grounds of the manor itself, they can see hundreds of maids in different, but similar attires, all lining up for licence get and renewal. The minute Seika stepped out, murmurs and whispers were all over.

"It's the great maid!"

"The great maid…"

"They say no one has still been able to beats her records."

"I heard she took care of an entire mob for her master's safety."

"That's not what I heard, it was an army of robots."

"Look at that. She brought some girls, are they the new help in her place?"

"They're so lucky to be working for someone so grand." Praises were what Yuuma, Mitlelt and Kalawanar heard. They smiled slightly at the navietivity.

'''If they only knew….''' They all thought, remembering the terror of the super maid. Of course, praises weren't the only things they heard.

"I bet she had her master rigged the exams again so that she gets high scores."

"With a body like that, I'm not surprised." Kalawanar was about to give them a piece of her mind, and a light spear through their throats, when Seika stopped her.

"Words like that are meaningless." She pulls Kalawanar back. "Let them talk, it's all they can do until Inuko-sama gives me the word." When she said that out in the open, the maids who insulted her started paling in fear. "Just remember girls, the Kusanagi name is riding on your shoulders. Show these girls the power of maid of Kusanagi."

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Such fine words from a maid such as yourself. Wonderful, Seika-sama." Seika looked to the source of the voice.

"Greetings, once again, Grayfia-sama."

* * *

"Now that I think about it, Grayfia should be there by now." Mizuki thinks out loud as she watching TV with Nina.

"Eh, Onee-sama is?" Rias looked back from dusting.

"Sure. She was one of the first to know. Has a rivalry with Seika-nee like a hurricane. Fierce for first place,though sadly Grayfia always end up second." Inuko walks over to examine the work before going to her room. "You missed a spot, Buchou." Rias sighs in frustration.

"And why do we have to be the maids?" Mizuki turns back and smiles.

"Well, Rias-chan. This is punishment for breaking my house rules. You can either be a maid now, or be something else later. I don't mind doing the later if you and Asia-chan prefer." The smile was terrifying.

""We'll be maids today."" They unanimously agreed.

"Don't worry, girls. I'll help you out." Inuko comments while she comes back, wearing a butler uniform. "The house is quite large now after all." The girls were star struck at the handsome sight. Mizuki smiles.

"Oh, that's right. Butlers don't have exams yet."

"Please no, I'm not making this a profession. Also, don't forget I'm not a man!"

"Butlers don't have to be men!"

* * *

"This year seems quite a large number this time." Grayfia comments as she looks at the crowds.

"Ever since the reform, there have been quite a ruckus of numbers. It makes no difference however." Seika aura of a hydra suddenly emerged. "I will continue to be on top. For the sake of my Inuko-sama."

"That is where you are mistaken, Seika-sama." Grayfia, too, showed an aura. It was that of image of a red queen. "This time, I will the one who will defeat you." Oh boy, a battle between the super maids.

"Very nice determinations, girls." An old distinguished woman comes between the two. "But save that enthusiasm for the test."

""Miss Maria!"" The auras died down and both maids curtsied before the old woman. ""We apologize for our undignified behavior."" This was Miss Maria Graceburth, one of the chief examiners of the Maid exams. Many in the service industry know her as being a highly distinguished family of maids in her time, serving royal families such as Queen Elizabeth, and her grandmother King Louis VIII. Now retired, she entrust her values of maidhood to those she recognize, particularly Seika and Grayfia who have earned her respect.

"Very good." Maria approached the fallen angels. Her stern face brought a chill on their backs. "These are…?"

"They are new members of our Kusanagi family, Miss Maria."

"I see…" She turns back to Seika. "They look to show quite some potential. It seems you been training them well."

"Thank you for your praise."

"Well then, shall we being the exams?"

* * *

"Wonder how their doing their exams?" Mizuki looks up form her book.

"Probably already half gave up on the first part." Inuko comments, wiping a window. Now Nina was also wearing a maid uniform, helping out using her snow knights.

* * *

The first test: Balance.

"Maids must be able to remain poise at all situations." Maria was lecturing. "One must never allow any situation to destroy their form." How could say such things when the testers were actually walking on a floor of spikes and balancing fifty encyclopedias on their head. It turned out more than half of the maids quit when seeing the first test ground. Those that attempted couldn't even get the books on their head and some that did, got struck by the cannon fire of volleyballs. Luckily they had straps on to prevent being impaled by the spike floor. But most of those were disqualified. Seika and Grayfia were well into the lead, keeping their heads high, the forms straight, and not even the cannon fire was phasing them, even when they were well past a good half and cannons fire had cannonballs in them.

"You fail." Maria was failing another one who almost fell. But she looked up and saw that while they were slow, the fallen angel maids were actually passing the course quite well. Great form, and surperior balance. "Impressive, you girls trained well."

"""Thank you for the praise, Miss Maria.""" And then they all thought. '''Fifty are better than 1000.''' For the first test out of 175,000, 25,000 maids passed.

* * *

The second test: Cleaning.

"The house of the master must remain ever so spotless, so that the master themselves can be welcomed in a clean and warm home, free of worries." And she walked around observing how they handle their items, Maria narrows her eyes at one point.

"You fail, get out."

"W-What!" A flustered maid looks up.

"You must never clean the silverware with newspapers, that invites tarnishing. Now get out."

"Miss Maria is tough as always." Seika comments while dusting the bookshelf.

"I agree. It's good she hasn't changed." Grayfia agrees which cleaning the dishes. After the second test, from 25,000 to 10,000

* * *

The third test: Manners

"A maid must be polite and respectful to their master and their guests. A maid that fails these proper etiquettes fails their master." Yuuma had a hard time as she was being groped by some unsavory individual, but quickly remembered some words from Seika.

_"A maid is not a slave. You have as much dignity as any individual."_ With that in her heart-

SLAP

The others were stunned that she slapped the person she was serving.

"Kind sir, my profession is not that of any provocative nature you think of it to be. If you wish to do that once again, I will call the proper authorities upon you and inform my master of your misconduct." She bows. "Excuse me." And walks away. Maria smiles.

"You have a good apprentice, Seika." She calls out to Yuuma. "You pass." With that from 10,000 to 700.

* * *

The last and final test: Combat

"Fighting is crude method of any individual to use. However, as a maid who serves, one must be able to defend their masters when necessary from such uncouth individuals." The fallen angels smiled. THIS was something they were good at. Nothing bloody occurred, but a lot of girls are gonna wake up feeling bruised up. With that test, only 50 passed.

* * *

"Hmmm…." Mizuki looked at the clock. It was about nighttime already. "It's about time we get we get ready."

""Hai."" Inuko and Nina agreed. Inuko goes to everyone and announces the plan. Everyone agreed and and got ready.

"Begrudlingly, I'll call that chicken." Seika opens her cellphone.

"And I'll call Sirzechs." Inuko did the same.

* * *

The ceremony of licencing was underway now. Maria gave the new licence to Seika and Grayfia.

"Excellent work as always, Seika."

"Thank you, Miss Maria."

"It is unfornate you have lost again by a few points, Grayfia."

"There is always next years to polish my skills, Miss Maria."

"Good attitude." Then she smiled at the three fallen angels who passed her hardest exam ever.

"I expect a lot from you girls." She says. "Serve the Kusanagi well." Yuuma, Miltelt, and Kalawanar stared at their licences. They had realized that it was tough being such a maid, but for some reason they didn't mind the work because of their current masters. They smiled and said with conviction.

"""Yes, Miss Maria!"""

* * *

POP POP POP

The sound of the party poppers surprised the fallen angel maids who returned home with Seika.

"Welcome back girls." Inuko comes out of the group of party poppers. Now that they take a good look, they saw that they was balloons and fanfares, and a large sign on top of a food spread saying 'Congratulations on Passing!' To say they were surprised is an understatement.

"We're home, Inuko-sama." Seika pushed the girls into the house, lightly scolding. "Come now, didn't you pass the exams? A maid must be able to control themselves in these situations."

"""Master/Inuko-sama…."""

"Oh come now, girls. How we ever even mistreated you during your stay here?" Inuko says as Nina puts party hats on them. "You are now under the employ of Kusanagi. Of course not."

"Oh, Grayfia, welcome." Mizuki sees the newcoming visitor and approaches her smiling. "You lost, didn't you?"

"There is always another time."

"That's right, my Grayfia will not lose next time." Sirchezs walks forward, putting a party hat on his wife's head.

"Sirzechs-sama…"

"That's right, the important thing is that you all got your licences, right?" On cue, they showed their cards. Mizuki smiles. Someone walks forward. It was a woman with long purple hair. Her demeanor gave that of a strict woman, with evidence she was walking to them while draggin Azazel by the ear.

"Please, no more!" Azazel tried to save his ear in vain.

"Congratulations, you three." The woman smiles to them.

"""Penemue-sama."""

"You have integrated yourselves well into the household." Penemue looks and smiles at Yuuma. "You seem to be well."

"Yes." Yuuma replies. "I have received a new name and purpose to live for my master, Inuko-sama."

"That's good, that's good." Penemue pulls on Azazel. "Don't you have something to say?" She lets go and Azazel straightens himself.

"I'm so proud of you girls." Azazel says with a smile. "Especially you, Miltet, Kalawanar. You two have really shown to get over your fears."

"It was a hard battle." Kalawanar states, deadpanned.

"But for our Mistress Seika, we endured." Miltelt finishes with a smile. Penemue smiles wider and looked to Mizuki.

"What do you think, darling?"

"I actually have no problems with them. You should be asking Seika that question though."

"Well, Seika. What do you think of them?"

"They are very much like ores. Raw material, when I first them." Seika adjusted her glasses. "Miltelt and Kalawanar were only polished a bit before they were sent out, undefined and jaded by lies." The two remebered their first meeting with the maid and cringed. "However, I have polishing them all myself. And I can honestly say they are quite beautiful jems now."

"""Mistress Seika…."""

"Dry your tears. Haven't I made it my point to share my bed with you girls?" In happiness, the two fallen angels run and hugged the maid. Yuuma went to hug Inuko, which cause jealousy among the girls.

"So you did acquire mistresses?" Inuko says while getting her cup refilled.

"Is that wrong? I'm a Kusanagi, after all." Seika smiles, a rare occurence. "I still have intentions making you my first spouse though."

"As long as they're okay with it…."

""We diffinetely are okay with it!"" The two agreed so readily.

"Master, will you still make me your mistress?"

"""Inuko…""" The girls were putting on heavy auras. Inuko just waves at it.

"Yuuma, let's talk about that again when I actually married my first wife." Mizuki decides to save her sister and raise her glass.

"And so…with all our maids successfully getting their licences. We're all drinking hard tonight."

""YES!"" Inuko and Neptune pumps her fist in the air. Then Inuko sees her kid.

"Neptune…"

"Pops, I'm legal too, remember?"

"I keep forgetting." With that, the party lasted for a while.

* * *

"Azazel-sama…." Azazel looks up from his drink to see Seika approaching him, with no killing aura at that.

"This is rare, Kusanagi maid. You're not going to try to kill me?"

"Another time, perhaps." Azazel cringed at that. "I was hoping you would do something for me."

"Are you asking me on a date."

WHAP

He got bit by a harisen. Actaully Seika almost went for the nail bat, but she didn't want the floors to get bloody today.

"Be serious, Azazel-sama."

"That's seriously hurts." Azazel clutched his head. "So what do you want?"

"An investigation of sorts. Please keep this a secret from Inuko-sama." She hands him a small bottle. He looks at it.

"What is it?"

"I got this from Cattleya Leviathan's body, I think it is a source of power."

"? Alright, I'm intrigued. Give me some time and I'll get back to you. For now, you should enjoy your party."

"I'll do just that." And Seika runs to Inuko, hugging her in the process.

"Yes, Seika-nee?"

"You've done a wonderful job cleaning the house, Inuko-sama."

"Well, it was a team effort." Inuko points to Nina, Rias, and Asia.

"Good work to you all as well."

"We should be saying that." Rias actually for now didn't mind Seika hugging Inuko. Remebering all the cleaning they did, never mind more than half was takne over by Inuko and Nina. "Such a large house. With such specific ways to clean the contents of a room. And everyday at that. You have no easy task, Seika-san."

"What are you saying, Rias-sama?" Seika smiles yet again. "It's easy enough, when you do it for the one you love." Another day that was all good.

* * *

Author's Note (7/20/13): One more story, and book 5 is next. Next is my take on 300 Ise. (7/20/13) Readers, I just realized that 300 Ise occurs after book 5. As such the next side story is suspended until I finished book. Book 5 is now coming up!

Author's Note: The woman, Maria, is reference to Mai Otome. I actually can't picture anymore old woman as stern as her really. And the rules of the maid is something I thought off, I take this off no reference. It's actually surprising how little I can find on rules of victorian-aged maids.


	55. Book 5 Prologue

Chapter 5 Prolouge

_"Hi, you must be Sona." The girl looks up from her tears to see a smiling albino. "Tears don't befit a beauty such as yourself." Eyes wide, Sona quickly wiped away her tears and glared at the person._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Me? Well, I'm Kusanagi-"_

_"Kusanagi!" The minute she heard that name, Sona's demonic aura emerged forth. "You're the one who took Onee-sama!"_

_"Eh? I think there's a misunderstanding here-" Inuko raises her hands up._

_"No excuses. Fight me! If I win, you will free Onee-sama!"_

_"Ah….." Inuko could see no way out and sighs. And calmly takes a seat. "Then what's the game?"_

_"Huh?" Sona stood dumbfounded. This person agreed too easily. _

_"You and I don't have peerages, so a Rating Game is out of the question. And if we fight in combat, I bet your parents are going to be displeased." Sona calms a bit, thinking that this person does have a point. "So how do we do this?" An idea struck Sona, and she runs out, only to come back with a board._

_"Chess. We battle through chess." Sona sets up the board. "Do you know the rules?" the albino nods. "Just so you know, I'm an expert in this game. I will win back Onee-sama." The albino eyes glazed red for but a bit to regard her opponent._

_"Please say that after you win."_

* * *

_ A few minutes later…._

_"I lost…." Sona was down on the floor. _

_"Will you listen to me now?" The albino says. "Like I was saying, I'm not-"_

_"I-tan!" a young woman comes running into the room. Then she sees Sona on the floor. "Are you bullying So-tan?!"_

_"Onee-sama!" Sona runs to her sister. "Forgive me. I couldn't win back your freedom from Kusanagi!" _

_"But why So-tan?"_

_"I couldn't beat Kusanagi."_

_"But So-tan I'm not married to I-tan." Serafall looks puzzled._

_"Eh?" Sona looks confused._

_"Like I was saying, I'm Kusanagi INUKO." The albino finally got to say her name. "I'm Mizuki Kusanagi's little sister. Serafall Leviathan is my sister-in-law, like you are."_

_"Little sister? You're not a boy?"_

_"No, of course not." Inuko touches her chest. "Yup, not a boy."_

_"….." Sona grabs her arms. "Become my [Queen]!"_

_"No, thank you." Inuko quickly declines._

_"Why? You beat me in chess. You would be perfect as my right hand."_

_"Ooooo, you lost in chess, So-tan~?" Serafall teases. She remembered a certain ultimatum her little sister gave about that…_

_"Onee-sama, now is not the time!" Sona blushes._

_"Something goes on if I beat her in chess?" Inuko raises an eyebrow in question._

_"Well, see-"_

_"Onee-sama, don't tell her that!"_

* * *

Sona wakes up. It was only a dream.

"The time we met." She looks to the picture at her bedside. It was her, Inuko, and Serafall, all in a group photo, commemorating their first meeting. "It's been so long now." She picks up the frame and stares at the picture. "That was the only time anyone ever beaten me in my game…." She smiles. "Inuko…."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. It's here, Book 5, in all it's glory! Enjoy!


	56. Book 5 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A slightly pressure on Inuko woke her up. Opening one eye slightly, she was greeted with a VERY delicous sight.

"Ufufu. Good morning, Inuko-kun." It was Akeno, crawling from under the blanket. She was wearing a very thin yukata, and her hair was out of its usual ponytail. Despite being half asleep, Inuko thought she looked quite sexy, and can almost feel the sensation of her skin. As she brought her face near her neck, she suddenly stopped moving. "I've arrived." Inuko could feel it, the slight kiss she got at her neck, and the arms that were hugging. "Inuko-kun's body is quite sturdy, thanks to your daily training I imagine. Ufufu, your skin feels better than I imagined. Hey, Inuko-kun. Does my body feel good?" The albino subconsciously nodded.

'Very nice, but I'm still very sleepy.' Akeno raised her body just a little and hung over Inuko. She looked down on the sleepy albino. Her black hair fell on top.

"Though it would be nice if time could just stop like this…Something romantic like that would be nice, but as expected—"

"Akeno. What are you doing? When did you get into this room?" A crimson-haired onee-sama was glaring at Akeno with extremely displeased half-closed eyes. Akeno-san turned towards her so that she could show Buchou her hand that was intertwined with Inuko's.

"This is skinship. I thought I would have a nice morning with my adorable Inuko-kun, so I came in. After all, being in bed alone is lonely." Rias's eyebrows rose up at that single word used by Akeno. It looked like she snapped.

"[My]? Since when did you become Inuko's master?" She spoke as her whole body trembled. Her mouth twitched.

"Even if I'm not her master, I'm her senpai. It's a senpai's duty to be affectionate with their kouhai, right?" Rias slowly brought her face close to Akeno. Once her face was closer, Rias spoke in a voice filled with anger.

"Senpai…I see, so that's your reasoning. This room is close to being a sanctuary for me. My only absolute healing place. Asia, Nina and her children aside, and I can't really do nothing about Seika-san, I can't have others intrude here! This is my and Inuko's room."

'When did my room become your room, Rias?' Inuko thinks sleepily, closing her eyes again. Akeno smiled a little at Rias' words.

"Ara-ara. The ojou-sama has a strong desire to monopolise, doesn't she? Are you perhaps afraid of having it stolen by me?"

"…Looks like I need to discuss this with you once more." Rias' body was enveloped in crimson aura, as if preparing for battle.

"Ara, you're releasing quite an aggressive aura for a discussion, aren't you?" Smiling, Akeno also began to envelop herself in a pale-gold aura.

"It's a discussion. To the bitter end." Rias and Akeno glared at each other while releasing crackling sparks all over the place. Inuko frowned as she heard the noises.

"…Unyuu, is it morning already…? Fuaaaaa…" And then Asia rose up while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Too early….go back to sleep, Asia-chan…" Inuko gently stroked Asia's head.

"Ah, Inu-shan…Then I'll accept your offer and sleep while being hugged by Inu-shan…" The half-awake Asia tried to go back to sleep while embracing her.

Bofu! Bofu! Bofun!

It seems the fight was reduced to a pillow fight by what Inuko was hearing.

"To begin with, I hate how Akeno tries to immediately touch my important thing!" Rias threw the pillow with force, and made it hit Akeno right in the face. Even after the pillow that hit her fell down, Akeno still had her smiling face.

"Ara, it should be fine if it is just for a bit! You really are stingy, Rias!" She picked up the fallen pillow and nailed Rias in the face with it. A direct hit. Rias brushed the pillow away from her face. Her eyes were a bit watery.

"This house was just renovated, so I won't let you do as you please, Akeno!" Finally, she threw away all of her appearance and words which had brimmed with elegance, and threw the pillow again with the voice and face of a girl her age. Akeno dodged the pillow and then threw Inuko's pillow at Rias. Inuko fornw in discomfort form having her pillow taken.

"Sirzechs-sama said that we should live together and get along with each other! Mizuki-sama allowed us to live in this house!"

"This is my and Inuko's house! Mizuki-san, I can't do nothing, but both you and onii-sama are in the way of Inuko and me! I can't stand it anymore!"

"You intend to ignore Sirzechs-sama's wishes!? So you value Inuko-kun more than Maou-sama then! —Lend me Inuko-kun for a bit as well!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

'Too noisy….' Inuko had enough. And she just got up and grabbed Rias and Akeno's arms, and pulled them to bed. Akeno ended up on top of her, and Rias to her side. Both kept in place by her arms.

"Inuko, wha-"

"Inuko-kun?" She cuts them off by giving them a kiss on their foreheads.

"Too early….go back to sleep…." And sleep Inuko went, snoring softly.

"Ara, what a charmer." Akeno settles herself on top of Inuko.

"Akeno, for now, we will have to settle this another time." Rias fixed herself a bit so she could face Inuko's sleeping face. "Inuko doesn't like being interrupted in her sleep."

"So this is how it always is here…." Rias and Akeno looked front to see Sona looking very displeased at the sight. Without warning she raised up the pan and ladle she was holding and banged on it. The effects were immediate. Inuko got up, not caring Akeno fell on Rias. She jumped off her bed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and was already putting on her uniform. "Halt." Inuko stops from putting on her blazer, her toothbrush still in her mouth. "There is no school today." Inuko frowns.

"Then, why'd you wake me up?" She threw the toothbrush, which surprising landed on her cup in the bathroom, and walked back to her bed.

"I thought you wanted breakfast." The albino makes a 180 degree turn.

"I love you very much, So-tan." By reflex, she kissed Sona's cheek and proceeded to the dining hall. Sona blushed at the contact and smirks at Rias and Akeno.

"I win this round, ladies."

* * *

"Seconds, please."

"Hai." Asia filled more rice to Inuko's bowl.

"Rom, Ram, chew properly." Blanc scolded the twins, wiping their faces.

"By the way, kids." The goddesses look at Inuko as she was getting a piece of tamagoyaki. "Are you girls ready for your summer jobs?"

"Summer jobs, Inuko?"

"They have work in several gaming industries." Inuko explained to Rias. "Kind of like extra pocket money for them."

"But they're CEOs." Nina finishes.

"Yup, no problem." Neptune gives a thumbs up. "I'm all ready to tackle that work." Plutia follows.

"Yup, all ready."

"You mean let Nepgear do it, right?" Inuko smirks. Peashy also laughs.

"Ploot and Neptuna do work? Hahahahaha! That's funny."

"B-but, work is boring…." Neptune pouts.

"You're suppose to be the older sisters, you two."

"It's alright, father. I'm alright with it."

"Don't spoil them too much, Nepgear." Inuko stops eating her rice. "Then again, I spoil you girls too much. Oh well." Breakfast was as usual. But Inuko noticed Sona was a bit down. She didn't like that.

"So-tan." Sona looks up at her. And Inuko just hides in her soup. "I'll see you soon. Don't worry." Sona smiles.

"Thank you, Inuko."

"What does she mean, Sona?" Rias asks.

"She's going home to the underworld." Inuko answers for her.

"Yes." Sona looks at Rias. "You are as well, aren't you, Rias?"

"Of course."

"Wow, everyone's going to the underworld." Inuko turns to the fallen angels. "What about you girls? You are free to spend your vacations however you wish."

"Actually, master, we will be going back to Grigori." Yuuma answers.

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir. Penemue-sama requests us to come."

"I see. Then I can't really say anything. If anything, that would be against the wishes of the family."

"Don't worry, Inu-chan." Mizuki smiles. "Penemue just wants an update on you and then Yuuma will be back to your arms, and Seika can have her mistresses back." The fallen angels blushed at that.

"It's not like that." Inuko frowns. "And why me?"

"Everyone is really worried about you. Seeing as you go crazy when you're in rage and all." Everyone in the table nodded at that.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to see you off?" Inuko asks one last time as she sees Sona and Tsubaki to the door. They had already packed and are ready to go to the underworld.

"Don't worry about it, Inuko." Sona reassures, poiting to the goddesses who were arguing for shotgun in the limo. "They're coming with us part way." Then smiles. "But I will see you, right?"

"Of course." Inuko says immediately, which causes Sona to smile, and give her a light peck on the cheek.

"For this morning." And went to the waiting limo. Surprisingly, Tsubaki also did the same to the other cheek.

"Regrettably, I will miss you, Inuko-san." Tsubaki says with a slight smile. "Please hurry soon."

"Goodbye pops!" Neptune waves through the window as the limo sets off, leaving Inuko to the red auras of the other girls.

'Where is the "pretty" girl squad that was suppose to protect me?'

* * *

Next on the goodbyes were Mizuki and the fallen angels.

"Master." Yuuma continues to hug Inuko, ignoring the glares she was getting. "I will miss you so very much."

"Don't be so dramatic, Yuuma. You'll see me after vacation."

"That's still too long!" Inuko sighs and looks to Seika. Miltelt and Kalawanar were also hugging their master.

"Awwww….These girls are already taken, but no one will hug me….." Mizuki pouts.

"Nee-chan." She looks down to see Nina in almost tears. "Don't leave me."

"?!" Mizuki immediately hugs the girl. "You can come with me!"

"Hold it!" Inuko grabs Mizuki before she could make off with the little girl. "Weren't you the one who said you wanted to spend time with you wives along?!"

"Nina, Nina only! You can come later, Inu-chan! And don't forget about your chores!"

"I won't! But forget about taking Nina!" It took a good few minutes for Mizuki to let her go, crying all the way off.

* * *

Breakfast was over and goodbyes done. Then Yuuto and Gasper arrive and they continued their conversation.

"I see. You're going back to the Underworld for summer vacation?"

"I'm returning home now that the summer holidays have already started. I do this every year."

"Uh huh…." Inuko nods as she closed the last notebook she wrote on.

"Aren't you a little excited about this? You're coming as well. Everyone is in fact."

"Eh!? We're going to the Underworld too!?" Asia was surprised.

"That's right. Since you're all servant devils in my family, it's only natural for you to accompany your master. You're coming to my home together with me. Now that I think of it, this is also the first time for Asia and Xenovia, right?" Asia nodded at Rias's question.

"Y-Yes! I'm nervous about going to hell while alive! I-I thought I'd like to go there with the intention of dying!"

"Asia, you're not making sense at all." Inuko says as she pulled on the thread of what she was sewing. "Yosh, done." She marveled at her work, which was a yukata.

"Yes. I've been interested in the underworld—in hell for a long time. However, for the sake of going to heaven, I had to serve the Lord…But now that I'm a Devil, there shouldn't be any possibility of me going to heaven…I feel irony in setting foot in the same world as those who have been sent to hell as divine punishment. Hell, huh. It suits a former believer who became a Devil."

"Xenovia, you're worrying too much." Inuko states as she sharpened some knives with a whetstone. A whole line of weapons were brought in by Seika to be ready for polishing.

"….." Rias frown. "Inuko, could you please pay attention and not do so many things at once?"

"Eh?" Inuko looks up from her acabus, just finishing up the accounts. "No can do, I've spent so much of my summer with you wonderful girls that I have completely neglected my family duties." And she went back to work, completely oblivious to the blushing girls when she said wonderful. "And done."

"Ahem…In any case, we will spend the remainder of the summer holidays there until after the 20th of August. It seems like we'll be returning here at the end of the month. The plan is to train and attend various kinds of events at the underworld." It finally took Inuko a good time to process the actual words.

"Wait! I'm going as well? Oh no no no no no on." Inuko furiously shook her hands no. "Sorry, Buchou but you all will have to go without me."

"Ara, Inuko. I just heard you finished. Or did you also have plans to go somewhere?" Rias asks dubiously.

"We're going to the beach!" Nina answers while she comes in full swimsuit gear.

"Imouto, it's still too early." Inuko comments while taking the duck tube and the snorkels and fins off her sister.

"There aren't any seas in the underworld, but there are huge lakes. There are also pools in this house and at my parents' home as well, you know? There's also hot springs there, but is that no good?"

"While it is appealing to apply oil to your gorgeous body again-"

"…Disgusting delusions are prohibited."

"-Nice verbal jab, Koneko-chan. It's not that, Buchou." She pulled out several tickets. "I entered 5 eating contests. Nina is taking part in the sandcastle contest. Seika wanted to go for the swimsuit contest. And we all entered the surfing contest. All in one day."

"We're all aiming at the cash prizes for Inuko-sama." Seika comments while polishing the surfboards.

"Eating is expensive. I have to re-earn all the money I used up for the next year. Also, I'm going there for the food." Inuko comments, drooling at the thought. "Turbo, shaved ice, yakisoba, grilled squid…."

"The girls…." Nina includes with a smile.

"The girls…..wait." Inuko stops herself. "I don't go there for the girls. And it's only one day."

"Yes, you do."

"You're right. I do." Inuko quickly replies, completely oblivious to the threatening auras she was receiving.

"Then, Inuko. Go on a date with me in the Underworld. There should be time for just a date…"

"Ara-ara. In that case, I'll spend time with Inuko in the bedroom. While doing ecchi things that Buchou can't seem to do." Akeno comments

"I forbid it."

"I refuse." Sparks were flying again.

"It's not just that. Buchou. Tempting me won't do much good, although that was a good offer, Akeno-san. I have several chores to do as a Kusanagi in preparation for the summer. I'm not done yet." Seika pulled out a very long list, which Inuko read off. "I have to clean out my summer homes for their rentals, do assassination jobs in Europe, kill a few people to give an example in America's crime world, go to several meeting in my sister's stead in China's mafia. The list goes on. Nevermind the fact that I just finished all my summer homework and house chores."

"She says such things with a straight face." Yuuto comments.

"S-S-S-S-Scary….." Gasper hides behind Yuuto.

"And where is your sister going in all this?"

"Russia. Visiting her wives there and escaping the heat." Everyone clearly remembered how Mizuki was when she was by the sun. They swear she was a vampire by the way she collapse at the heat and Inuko had to make a kiddie pool, blowing by mouth, just for her to enjoy the summer yard. But then, they just though she was, as usual, messing with her sisters. "We'll meet halfway through, until then I've still got lots of work." Rias and the other girls were so dejected at the refusal that Inuko quickly stated. "But I will be going to the Underworld next week." Inuko informs, causing everyone to lift their spirits. "I have jobs there too, and a request from my sisters-in-law to be there for the events. So in the meantime, go and have fun without me. This is just the usual for me." Suddenly she sensed someone. "Seika-nee, let him in."

"At your command." Seika went off and came back with a beaten up and burnt Azazel in tow.

"That's what you get for sneaking in. I'm surprised you're dumb enough to do it again like last time."

"Uhh….." Azazel was burnt crispy, he was still in a daze.

"Maybe it's a good time to carve him." Nina replied while pulling out a carving knife.

"…..Good idea." Inuko finally replied.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" Azazel quickly gets up.

"Tch!" Inuko clicked her tongue in disdain.

"What's that "Tch!"?!"

"If you, a wanted man, comes into this house, you will be killed, so state your business quickly." Seika states while holding the scythe's blade close to his neck.

"I'm coming to the Underworld too!"

"…" Inuko looked mad, and made a genture to her neck as if cutting it. "Kill him."

"Wait! Wait! Inuko don't do it. He's still the Governor General of Grigori." Rias stops her.

"So it's only a matter of waiting till he gets dethroned. Good enough for me I guess." And Inuko goes back to putting away her finished homework. Seika pulled him out of the house.

"You've said your piece. Now get out of the house."

"Don't I at least get tea?!"

"No." Out the door he went.

* * *

Then another visitor came.

BANG BANG BANG

The group looked to see a girl banging on the glass door from the yard.

"Oh, it's Neko!" Nina comes rushing. "Neko! Neko!" She opens the door and the girl collapses.

"Hot….so hot….."

"Seika-nee, get her some cold milk."

"Understood." Seika was off to get the said beverage, while Inuko just sighs at the display.

"Oh come one, it's not that hot." The girl gets up.

"Yes it is?! You have no idea how hard it is to find decent shade in these hot summers?!" Looking closely, the girl had cat ears and a tail. Koneko frowns at her.

"Isn't that why we offer you shelter?" Inuko raises an eyebrow before sighing and going out to the storehouse.

"Your drink, miss." Seika comes back with a glass of milk and ice with a straw. The girl quickly takes it and sips it down. She sighs in happiness.

"Nyaaahhh…..Happiness…." Then her ears flicked as she noticed she was not alone. The devil stared at her in silence all this time, surprised at her arrival. "Hello. Hello." She greets them with a smile. "Are you guests? Or house members?" Taken aback by the friendly tone, Rias answers her.

"We are members of this house."

"I see. I see." She bows slightly. "I'm the wandering nekotama of this realm. I'm pleased to meet you." Then she looks at Koneko. "Arere….." She moves on all fours and approaches Koneko, who frowns even more and tries to move away. The girl sniffs at her. "Hmmmm…" She takes a good look. "You smell nice…." Her cat's eyes narrowed and she whispered. "Comrade?"

"Oi!" Inuko comes in and slams something on the nekotama's head. "Don't harass my girls, please."

"Nyaa!" Then she looks up. "What's this? What's this? This hat is so cool." The bucket hat she was wearing was feeling cold to the touch.

"Like it, it's yours. I put cold runes on it."

"Nyaa! Really?" The nekotama's eyes shone in wonder.

"Not for free."

"Boo….Meanie." The nekotama then sit on the floor. "So what do you want?"

"Don't worry, it's really simple. Can I have you check the house from time to time?"

"Nyaa. A wandering nekotama housesit?"

"You don't have to do it everyday."

"Nya…." The nekotama was hesistating, Inuko gave bait.

"You can come in anytime you want, and get some nice ice cold milk."

"Nyaa?" The bait was taken. Now to reel her in.

"You can even use this place for naps if you like."

"Nyaa! Deal! Deal! I'll do it." She shook her hands on it. The deal was struck. Then she leaves through the glass door. "I'm going now to play. Bye bye!" And she jumps off.

"Inuko, what?"

"You shouldn't be surprised Inuko-sama deals with Youkai too, they're all over the place." Seika takes the empty glass and proceeds to the kitchen.

"Eh? That was a youkai!" Asia looks surprised.

"Don't worry. Neko is mostly a summer visitor. She's comes when it's just too hot." Then Inuko remembers. "On rainy season, a noisy person comes." Then she drools. "On the other hand, at night time, there's this great Oden place run by a kitsune father and son from Kyoto. Man their tofu are so good."

"Neko?" Yuuto wonder about the name.

"She doesn't a specific name, so Nina gave her Neko, as she was a nekotama."

"You don't think it's cute?" you could the pupy ears droop.

"It's 't worry about it." Inuko immediately replies. All this time Koneko was looking with a slight fright expression. Inuko saw it. "Koneko." Koneko looks up to Inuko, who begins to pet her head.

"Sempai…."

"Don't worry too much about it, okay. Whatever happens, I'm here." The words were reassuring, and Koneko felt a little at ease with her heart.

"Okay."

* * *

Eventually the day came for everyone to leave. Inuko was glad no one would be in the house during summer. This means she could give time for the house to repair its natural barriers.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'd come to protect you from that idiotic Azazel, but I have my duties." Inuko sighs. "We don't leave for the airport in about 5 hours. So I can at least see you all off." Inuko smiles when their spirits were lifted and Rias pulls her off to a direction, the rest followed. They headed towards the elevator installed within the station. This elevator looked like it could only hold five people at a time. Rias and Akeno headed in first. "Then, please come in first, Inuko, Asia and Xenovia. We'll be going down from here."

"G-Going down?" Asia looks puzzled, while Inuko just nudged her in with her luggage.

"Come on, don't worry." She encorugaed with a smile, and Xenovia and Asia complied.

"Yuuto and the rest of you who are used to it, please come together with Azazel afterwards."

"Yes, Buchou." Yuuto answered to Rias.

"Seika-nee, make sure Silkie doesn't do anything…..he may regret."

"Of course, I'll castrate him myself if he does, Inuko-sama."

"Good." Then the elevator doors closed. The girls inside could see Inuko smiling very evily at the though. Azazel was surely sweating bullet by then. Since they had some big luggage with them, which Inuko glady carried for them, the inside was quite small as a result. The floor display only had floors "1" and "2", but…Rias took out what seemed to be a card from her skirt pocket and turned it towards an electronic panel.

Pi.

Some kind of electronic sound…It had reacted to the card, and then.

Gakun.

They were going down! Asia couldn't hide our surprise. Xenovia just tilted her head as a small reaction. Inuko, Rias and Akeno saw the shocked state of Asia, and giggled a little. Rias explained to Asia.

"Beneath this station, there is a secret level. It's a route that is exclusively for devils. Ordinary humans can't arrive here even if they struggle their whole lives. Areas for the exclusive-use of devils are hidden within the town in this way."

"Yeah, it was a pain."

"How so, Inuko-kun?" Akeno asks. Inuko smiles warily at her.

"Who did you think built this part for them?"

"Eh? It can't be…." Everyone's eyes widen as Inuko smirked. It was confirmed. Inuko was probably the one who helped with the contruction of thoses area. No, suffice to say, she DID build those areas.

"Pay was good though." In silence, they kept descending for another minute. At last, the elevator stopped. After the doors opened, Rias urged them forward with a "Go ahead", and it was - a vast artificial space! It was some kind of huge cave! Rather, it seemed to have the structure of a station platform. After we waiting a little, they were also joined by Yuuto and the others from the elevator.

"Now that all of us are here, we'll walk to platform three." With Rias and Akeno in the lead, we began to walk. It was such a vast space. Nina wanted to run around, but Seika held her hand close. Inuko was busy looking around and before she realised it, Akeno came to her side and suddenly grasped her free hand.

"….." Inuko smiles a bit before grasping back and walked with her. Though that was all she did, Akeno's face turned red and seemed happy. Inuko smiles at the reaction. Splendid.

"…"

"…*sob*" It was short lived when Rias' and Asia's gazes pieced her. Asia even had teary eyes. After taking passages left and right, they came out into an open space again. There was a train in front of them, with the Gremory crest on it.

"It's a train owned by the Gremory family." Rias answered without hesitation.

"Impressive." Inuko comments.

"It's big…" Nina's eyes were sparkling at the sight.

"Perfect for a murder mystery…" Seika's eyes loomed on Azazel when she said that.

"Oi, please stop. Don't get those ideas. I'm properly begging here."

Bushu.

The train doors opened automatically. Before going in, Rias looked to Inuko one last time.

"Inuko." Inuko knew that look. But she held strong.

"I'm sorry." She says as she touches her master's face. "I'll see you all in a week."

"One week without you is unbearable." Rias eyes water. Inuko sees the tears and sighs.

"Sigh…What a master I got."

""?!"" To everyone, and even Rias' surprise, Inuko's mouth made contact with her neck, sucking it slightly. When she part with the skin, there was a slight redness from the area she kissed.

"I'll come back before that mark fades." Inuko smiles. "So if you feel lonely, remember that mark and think of how my lips felt on your neck." Rias stood there frozen. The others girls however…

"Inu-san. I want a mark too."

"Ara ara. Inuko-kun, are you leaving me out of this?"

"Inuko, if Buchou gets one, so do I." Inuko smirks at Asia, Akeno and Xenovia as she points to the still frozen Rias.

"Get the master's permission, but she seems frozen, so goodbye girls." Inuko just pushes her out of it. "Go, you're gonna miss your train." Rias shakes out of it and runs to the trains. Nina waves goodbye.

"Goodbye. Everyone. Enjoy the lunch I made."

"Farewall, Minna-sama." Seika waves one arm. Inuko frowns at the other. Because that arm was hugging a certain loli and keeping her from going. The said loli was tearing up.

"Sempai…"

"Seika-nee. Let Koneko-chan go and board the train."

* * *

Author's Note: In this book, I have reprised the role of Inuko's kids and the fallen angel maids. Apologize to people who were looking forward to them...

Author's Note 2: For readers wondering, Neko is an original character, but her character concept was based on a character from xxxholic. Just to let you know.


	57. Book 5 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA

The Gremory train moves steadily past a dark tunnel. Rias was actually in the front car, the rest were in the center.

"How long till we get there?" Asia asked Akeno that.

"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld."

"Sugoi…."

"Usually new household devil have to enter at least once by the official route or they'll be punished for illegally entering."

"Demo, I heard Inuko entered the Underworld with a magic circle to stop Buchou's wedding." Xenovia remembers the stories she heard from Asia and Mizuki about that. Akeno smiles.

"It seems that was a special case because she was transported with Sirzechs-sama's back-door magic circle, you know? Of course, doing it twice is impossible."

"Of course." Xenovia nods, while Asia smiles sheepishly.

"But I think she'll do it anyway." Everyone nods at that. She was quite known as a troublemaker now.

"But isn't she wonderful like that." Akeno's smile turned erotic. "I only have to teach a little more and maybe she'll have an affair with me. After all, skinship between master and servant is punishable. And as her sempai, I have to enforce it. Such a pity." The way she was smiling and lewd look on her face, it wasn't. Asia was tearing up.

"Hauu….Akeno-san's influence is too strong, Inu-san will become a pervert…"

"Ara-ara. Asia-chan, isn't it healthy for young people like us to be a bit perverted?"

"Look who's talking, Asia. Generally, skinship between master and servant is quite natural." Rias arrived with a VERY scary aura. Akeno continues to tease.

"Stealing from the master turns me on, Buchou."

"A-Akeno, that's en—"

"Princess Rias. Communication with your servants is fine, but isn't an example of procedure also good?" The conversation was interrupted by an elderly man. He had the appearance of a train conductor.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Ho-ho-ho. For the little princess to be concerned with the topic of relationships. And to see she has been marked. I've lived a long life." Rias's face turned a deep red at the man's happy laugh, hiding the hickey on her neck with her hand in embarassement. Taking off his hat again, he bowed his head to the group.

"Nice to meet you, all of the princess' new servant devils. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Asia Argento! Her [Bishop]! Please treat me well!"

"I'm Xenovia. [Knight]. Please treat me well from now on." All the new devils greeted him. Raynaldo looked around but didn't seem to find theperson he was looking for.

"Humm…..the great lord is not here."

"Great Lord? You mean Inuko?"

"Yes, Lord Kusanagi." Raynaldo nods. "I had heard she had become your [Pawn] and was a little excited to meet her again. She must be busy once again this summer."

"You mean Inuko-kun has already taken the train before?" Akeno asks with surprise.

"Why yes, she did. At a very young age. Come to think of it, it was about the time you had the devil's flu, Princess Rias. The she started using this train more frequently as a means to get supplies to built the underground stations."

"I see….." Rias was learning more about her servant. While the news ones were troubled that Reynaldo pulled out a strange machine and captured them on the monitor.

"Umm…." Asia and Xenovia were troubled by this reaction. Rias and Akeno seemed to know what it was.

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train." Rias told them while smiling. "Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are."

"Princess, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination." Reynaldo smiled pleasantly. "I will just make new adjustment to Lord Kusanagi's records as she is now your [Pawn]."

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Is Azazel next?" Rias turned to look at Azazel, but he was sleeping soundly. "…What nerve that guy has, sleeping in the train of a race that were his enemies till just the other day." She had a face of amazement, but she was smiling a little.

"Ho-ho-ho. The Governor of the Fallen Angels really is peaceful. Seems like he's having a good sleep in a long time." Reynaldo also laughed pleasantly. Truth be told, it was the first in a long time since Azazel got any sleep, after all he was being hunted down. The check was finished while he kept sleeping, and the safe entry process of all club members was completed.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Inuko.

"Man, flights seem so faster when you use private jets." Inuko sighs.

"I agree." Nina pouts as she and her sister looked out the window while eating their lunch on their private jet. Actually the jet is one of their in-laws, and it was a rather extravagant jet as it had a full dining set waiting for them when they boarded. Also it seems that while a regular flight takes 16 hours oversees, the jet, with newly funded equipment, only takes 30 minutes. How is this even scientifically possible? Well, while not scientific, money really makes the world go around.

"Your drinks." Seika comes back form the mini bar and presents Inuko with a mojito and Nina a pinnapple juice. She was still in 24 hour duty despite the vacation.

"Excuse me, we will be arriving in Florida shortly." A stewardess comes forward. Inuko flashes a smiles.

"Thank you. We will fasten our seatbelts." The girl blushed at the smile.

"N-N-No problem at all, sir. I hope that you ride with us again."

"I definitely will." Another smile, another blush, and the stewardess leaves with Inuko looking at her butt. "It such a pity these flights are so short."

"Nii-chan, I don't think we're thinking on the same level anymore."

* * *

Back to Rias and the group. Forty minutes into the train ride, and everyone was playing cards. Evne Rias came as she was feeling lonely, and didn't want to be by herself on the front car.

[We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall.]

"Try looking outside." Rias said this to Asia and Xenovia. Following her words, they looked at the window. And- . The scenery changed from the darkness of before, and a landscape appeared! Ooh! A purple sky! And also—.

"Mountains! And trees too!" Asia looked excited at such a sight.

"It's fine if you open the window now." Rias had given permission, so Xenovia opened the window. Wind came in. To her, the air smelled diffent from the human world. However, the temperature outside was just right. Neither hot, nor cold. When they took my face away from the window and looked back, it seemed that the train had come out of what appeared to be a black hole. Then out of the tunnel, there were mountains and rivers as well. Trees also grew in abundance, and there were even forests.A town and There are houses too! They had a peculiar shape.

"This area is already within Gremory territory." Rias spoke proudly.

"Just how large is the Gremory's territory?" Kiba suddenly showed his face and answered Xenovia's question.

"If I remember correctly, it's about the size of Honshu in Japan."

"Is that big?" Xenovia has little knowledge of Japan's topography.

"It's big."

"The Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population here isn't the same as the human world. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is also spacious." Rias explained that. "Even if you say it's the size of Honshu, isn't it mostly unused space? It's mostly just forest and mountains." Then she clapped her hands together as she remembered something. "That's right. Asia, Xenovia. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want."

"W-We can have our own territory!?" Asia asks in surprise.

"You're all the servant devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory." With a "PON!" sound, Rias made a map appear in the air with magic and then expanded it and showed it to them. It seems to be a map of Gremory territory. She spoke with a pleasant smile. "The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're no good, but anywhere else is okay. Now then, please point at the land you like. I'll give it to you."

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho…

The strange song came from Asia, who eeped and reach to her pockets.

"What is that?" For some ten-odd minutes after that, the train continued through this world that was unknown to me. Asia pulled out the cellphone that was making the strange song.

"Inu-san gave me this phone."

"Inuko did?"

"Come to think of it, Inuko-kun also gave me a phone." Xenovia pulls out the said phone showing it to everyone. "She said that this way we can all communicate under a special plan."

"What plan?"

"I don't know. I just got the phone." Xenovia replies to Rias, who just sighs at such a reply.

"Ara, is it a text message, Asia-chan?"

"Hai, it's from Inu-san." Everyone closed in to read it.

'If Buchou is giving out land right now, tell her I want the one with the volcano.' Was what was written.

"…" It took a good while for Rias to respond to that. "Volcano, alright, that land is avalaible." A few clicks on the screen and the area with the volcano was now red. Then she sat at her seat with a sigh. "Honestly, that child….How DOES she know these things?"

"Well, Buchou, it's because-"

"Don't say it, Akeno." Rias stopped her, by now knowing the answer, the obivious answer: she's a Kusanagi.

* * *

Inuko clicks her phone shut with a satisfied look.

"Thanks for reminding me Nina."

"No problem, Nii-chan." Nina eyes gleamed towards the exit. "Now let's hit that beach!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.] It was the last stop. Asia looked out the window and…for some reason, there was a huge crowd of people there. They were soldiers dressed in soldier clothing.

"Asia, we're almost there. Close the window."

"Y-Yes, Buchou-san." As suggested by Rias, they began to prepare to disembark. The train's speed gradually slowed down and eventually stopped.

Gakun.

After it had quietly stopped, someone dashed in.

"I-tan!?" It was Serafall. Azazzel immediately awoke, sweating beading down. The Maou looks around but pouts. "Aw, she's not here….."

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho…

"Oooo! That's I-tan's tone!" Serafall made a beeline for Xenovia who had pulled out the phone.

'Tell Sera-nee if she's there that I'm in Florida. I'll be by in a week.'

"Awww…I-tan…." Quickly she takes out her phone and puts it on speaker. A few rings and…

_"Hello, Kusanagi speaking. If you have the money, we'll do anything."_

"Come home!"

_"Sera-nee?" Inuko didn't even check the caller ID. "Wait a minute. Isn't it about time for Buchou and the others to be there, did you intercept the train again?"_

"That's not important. Come home, I'll pay you."

_"Are you crazy? I'm not putting you girls into a financial situation!"_

"We pay you anyways!"

_"I'm not touching a cent of that money!"_

"Inuko?"

_"Buchou? Oi, Sera-nee, did you put me on speaker?"_

"Inuko!" Rias runs to the phone. "Where are you right now?"

_"Well, like I texted I'm in Florida. Palm Beach has an eating contest going on."_

_"Hi~!" Nina calls out of the phone. "We're at the beach!"_

_"They can hear you."_

"You're not looking at girls are you?"

_"Perish the thought, I-"_

_"She is." Nina confirms as a couple of bikini clad girls giggled and waved to Inuko._

_"Imouto…." Inuko almost cried at being caught._

"Come here this instant, this order from your master!" Rias shouts, jealous.

_"Can't do that. I've an obligation to my fans to win this."_

_"And the hotdogs are free."_

_"And the hotdogs are free. Wait, no they're not, I paid for entrance fee."_

"Inuko…"

_"If you're that worried, I'm sure Nee-chan sent something to the Gremory estate by now."_

"Yup. Yup. I saw it myself. It's there."

_"There you have it. Oh! Time to go, they're calling out contestants." _

Click

And the line is dead.

"And that's that. It's a shame that I-tan has work, but that's her duties." Serafall stays in the car. Everyone wondered what work, it sounded like she was having fun.

"Are you're not getting off, Leviathan-sama?"

"Nope. I'm going to the Maou's territory with this. Got a meeting with Sirzechs-cahn and the others. I had hoped to see I-tan before I leave but, doesn't seem the case." Serafall starts smiling towards Azazel. "And I have to make sure this Silkie doesn't run away~!"

"Even, you're calling me that…." Azazel mutters to himself in despair. But he waved his hand to his students. "Well, there you have it."

"Then, see you later, Levaithan-sama."

"Say hi to my brother for me, Azazel." Serafall and Azazel waved his hand in response to Akeno and Rias's words. The instant that everyone came down to the station's home-

[Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama!]

Panpanpanpan!

Fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, and people that looked as if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously. A soldier who rode on top of a mysterious creature flew in the sky above, and waved a flag. Asia didn't know what to do in the face of this entirely unexpected event and just huddled together as if she were out of place. Yuuto and the others seemed to be accustomed to this, but for the new Asia, it was an incredible phenomenon! Xenovia just kept blinking her eyes!

"Hiiiiii…So many people…" Gasper was terrified by the large number of people here and hid behind Yuuto's back. Looking carefully, there were a lot of butlers and maids among them too. When Rias approached them, they simultaneously bowed their heads and then,

[Welcome back, Rias-ojou-sama.]

They welcomed her.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned."

Buchou also responded with a smile covering her whole face. Seeing that, the butlers and maids also smiled back. And then a lady with a face everyone recognised appeared. It was Grayfia.

"Welcome back, ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while traveling. Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this." They were led by Grayfia to a gorgeous-looking carriage. The horse also didn't seem to be a normal horse, as they had a glint in their eyes in its big frame that was sharper. Maids were carrying their baggage out from the train.

"I will go with the servants. Since Asia seem anxious, as this is her first time."

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you." Grayfia consented. Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia and Grayfia boarded the first carriage in front. The other members who stayed back took the next carriage. Once they had boarded it, the carriage begun to move forward while the horse's hooves made the sound of "Pakarapakara". Looking at the scenery, there were paved roads and beautifully pruned trees. The path stretched straight ahead…What, there was something on the path ahead… It was a huge castle. Judging from her silence, Rias quickly told Asia. "That's the main residences of one of my homes." Looking outside, beautiful flowers bloomed, water flowed out of a magnificently modelled fountain, and birds of various colours flew about. The carriage was advancing through what seemed to be the garden of Rias's home. "We seem to have arrived." After Rias murmured that, the carriage door opened. A butler-like man made a slight bow. She disembarked first, and then the rest of us followed from behind as well. The second carriage had also arrived, and Yuuto and the others were getting off too. The maids and butlers stood in line on both sides of us and made a path! A red carpet stretched out towards the huge castle, and the huge castle gate made a "Gigigi" noise as it opened.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward." Grayfia made a slight bow and urged them forward. Before Rias, she whispered. "Also, a packaged from Mizuki-sama arrived for you all."

"Thank you, Grayfia. Come on, let's go." It was when Rias started walking on the carpet. A small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards Rias.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!" A cute-looking young boy with red hair embraced Rias.

"Millicas! I'm back. You've gotten big, haven't you?" She also lovingly hugged the boy back.

"U-Umm, Buchou-san. Who is this child?" When Asia asked, Rias introduced the boy once more.

"This child is Millicas Gremory. The son of my brother—Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. He's my nephew. Come on, Millicas. Greet them. This boy is a new member of my group."

"Yes. I am Millicas Gremory, nice to meet you."

"I-I accept your polite greeting! I-I'm…No, I am Asia Argent!" She was so tense before such a figure. Rias also spoke while giving an amused smile.

"Because only the person himself who succeeded the title of Maou can retain the name, this child is a Gremory even though he's my brother's son. He's also next in line for family head after me. Come on, let's go into the residence." Rias held hands with Millicas and headed towards the gate. Asia just followed them, desperate not to be left behind. Gasper stuck to Yuuto's back and didn't let go either.

* * *

Let's get back to Inuko.

"….And the winner is Japan, with a record breaking 150 hotdogs in 10 minutes. Unbelievable, ladies and gentleman!" Inuko was presented the trophy and money prize with a smile. "Now for a few words from our champion."

"Sorry, gotta go. My little sis in the sandcastle building competition, and I'm her assistant."

"Wha-" Inuko dashed off to the next contest.

* * *

The Gremory group arrived at what seemed to be the entry hall. There were stairs which led to the second floor, a huge chandelier on the ceiling. Even the hall they were walking on was huge! So huge that there was room to house an athletics meet.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once." Grayfia raised her hand and some maids gathered.

"You're right, I have to go greet mother and father after coming home as well."

"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet together with you while dining with everyone together at supper."

"I see, I understand, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage been carried in already?"

"Yes. There should be no problem with using your room right now."

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned." At that moment, a woman's voice was heard from above. An amazingly beautiful young woman wearing a dress came down the stairs. As soon as she saw that person, Rias smiled.

"Mother. I've returned home."

"EEEEHHHHH?" Asia looks surprised. "She's isn't your sister, Buchou-san?"

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman." Rias's mother touched her cheek with her hand and smiled.

"As years go by, devils can freely change their appearances with magic. My mother always has the appearance of the same age as the current me." The woman smiles.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias's mother, Venerana Gremory." Venerana looked around, not seeing the person she wanted to see. "Ara, Rias. So Inuko Kusanagi is not here, right?"

"Yes." Rias sighed. "Unfornately, she has prior engagements."

"It cannot be helped." Her mother consoled. "Ever since she was young, she has always followed her older sister first, and anyone else second." Rias looks up, surprised. "That's why, even if you are her master, she will always respond to the Kusanagi head." Then she was thoughtful. "Althought I think eating contests are a must, since I have seen that child's apetite."

"Yes. I think so too, mother." Both women sighed.

* * *

Singapore.

"Achoo!" Inuko sneezed. Bad move.

TATATATATATA

A machine gun started shooting at her direction. Inuko ducked as she went to reloading her pistol.

"A cold, Inuko-sama?" Seika inquired from behind the crates. Inuko smiles and just shoot dead on when the machine gun stopped. Taking out a cookie, she eats it.

"No, I think someone is talking about how awesome I am."

"That's a lot of people."

"Maybe one of my girls?"

* * *

They were shown their rooms, which looked to be several tatami mats wide. Each of the rooms also seemed to have all the necessities needed to live in a bath, toilet, refrigerator, television, and kitchen. Also a bedroom, living room, and other rooms in them. Asia and Xenovia were also impressed when they came to one place at almost the same time immediately after they had been shown to thier rooms.

"Hauuu, t-this room is way too big for just one person!"

"…I can't settle down. Sorry, but can I stay in Inuko's room? Asia can come too."

"Inuko-sama's room? Umm…." Grayfia actually debated on this.

"Is something wrong, Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"It's not that. It's just…..Seika-san gave us explicit instruction regarding Inuko-sama's room." Grayfia walked to the hallway. "Please follow me and you will understand." They walked a few ways down the halls. Until they came to another large door. But this one was covered in paper slips with marking and ropes and chains. "Mizuki-sama has warned us prior that Inuko-sama never steps into an unknown house to sleep in. For her, it is not a welcoming thought."

"What?" Then Rias remembered her words from the mountain. 'So that's what she meant.'

"I heard from Seika-san that it took 2 months for Inuko-sama to start calling the Sitri house her home." Grayfia opened the door after using 5 keys. And they were met with a sight. Other than the usual furnishing, runes covered every wall, and ofudas were posted on every window. Almost similar to the ORC clubroom, only more gruesome looking.

"This is…"

"I apologize for the appearance." Grayfia looks to some of the ofudas that were sticking to the walls. "The illusion ofudas haven't kicked in yet." A bright light shone and when it was out, the room looked like any other room in the house.

"Does Inuko do this in her room too?"

"No, this is only a countermeasure done to places she stays in temporarily. It is unfortunate that she cannot feel welcome in a home with a "father" and a "mother" in it."

"Yes, it is a pity." Venerana frowns sadly. "I had thought that we could have at least provided a good memory for her. But in the end, my husband and I only fueled her hatred by doing what we did to you, Rias."

"Mother…." Grayfia checked her watched.

"It is almost time for dinner. I apologize but if Asia-sama and Xenovia-sama still wishes…."

""We want to stay in this room."" Everyone was surprised by this decision.

"Inu-san suffers a lot even though we don't see it."

"It is only reasonable to stay in the room of the one you love despite the appearance."

* * *

In China…I think….

"?" Inuko looks back.

"Something wrong, sir?" A woman in a black suit inquires. Inuko shook her head.

"Nothing at all." Inuko returned to her work, torturing for information. "I just have the feeling someone said something that I should be happy about." She pulled out a large set of pliers, while the man was screaming to stop. Nina, Seika, and some other girls in suits playing cards in the sound proofed room to the side (you can't really put a little kid in this, but wherever the big sister goes, the little one goes too).

"I see. That is good, sir." The woman comments as she sticks a pocky to her boss' mouth. And all the while the screams continue in the large warehouse.

* * *

Dinner would be in a few hours, so the ORC had time to unpack. But Asia got a little surprise when she opened her bag to let Raiko out.

"Kwee!" There was a little red stowaway.

"Hitohime-chan?"

"What's the little one doing here?" Xenovia wonders.

"Kwee!" She gives a little note stuck to her wings. They both read.

_"In case Hitohime stowaways, please take care of her, Asia-chan."_

"Inu-san really knows what goes on, doesn't it?"

"Or she just prepares for these things."

"Gah!"

"Kwee!"

* * *

"Gee, I hope Hitohime doesn't give Asia too much trouble."

"I wouldn't worry about it Inuko-sama. Look at how Shirahime and Kurohime are faring."

"I'm not assured when they're literally biting heads off." Inuko comments as she sees her familiars rampage towards the mob in fury for losing their little sister.

"They get that from you, Nii-chan."

* * *

Dinner was an eventful thing. When Lord Gremory showed up, he was nervous wreck, but suddenly went back to his old self when informed Inuko was not here today. A little nervous at seeing the little Dranex perched on Asia's head chair staring at him intensely, but he made a little small talk and was friendly.

"Members of Rias' group, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They'll prepare it right away."

"Dear, calm down. Kusanagi is not here."

"I'm both happy and torn that she is." Lord Gremory smiled bitterly. Then he mumbled. "I would have like to ask her to call me "father-in-law.""

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho…

Another text from Inuko. Asia opens her phone.

'Tell that stupid old man I'm not calling him anything until he gives me that letter of apology. But, if Venerana insists, and she already gave me her portion of the letter, I'll call her mother-in-law.'

"Ara, such a sweet child. Despite that fact I know she really doesn't like me, but oh well." Venerana smiles after seeing the text passed to her. Lord Gremory cries from his table.

"Sob. Maybe if I gave her a castle…"

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho…

'Tell that old man, I don't want a castle or anything. I've got everything I need and want.'

"Sob!"

"Excuse me, master, mistress." Grayfia steps forward with a rather large box behind her. "I brought the item."

"Perfect timing. Get it together dear." Venerana consoles her husband.

"Mother, what is this?"

"Mizuki Kusanagi sent it to us. And instructed in a letter to open it only when you've arrived." The box was torn open, revealing a large screen TV. Without power or such, it turns itself on, revealing such a sight.

"Inuko!" The ORC could clearly see Inuko eating croissant after croissant.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, Japan is not giving in. Our France champion is losing" the announcer said in French, lucky there were subtitles._

_DING_

_"And Japan wins, 170 croissants in 10 mins."_

"That's a lot of bread." Xenovia comments.

"I hope she's satisfied." Venerana watched with intrigued.

_"A word from our champion."_

_"Can I eat the leftovers?" _Everyone on and off screen falls at that. Just how much did this person want to eat? _"Oops, on second thought, gotta go. Alaska is calling to me." And she dashes off, getting Nina along the way. Seika following suit._

"This is…"

"Here you are, Rias-sama." Grayfia hands a note. Rias read it.

_"Thought you wanted to see what Inu-chan does usually for summer. This is from our satellite feed, so enjoy. Try not to get angry with her. It is part of her family duties. Oh, but some parts will be omitted, that child does need some privacy- Mizuki."_

"Thank you, Mizuki-san." Rias smiles while smiling for the first time since she separated from Inuko.


	58. Book 5 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Somewhere in England.

"Stop in the name of the law!"

"Like I would." Inuko tsked as she jumped rooftop to rooftop, eventually ducking into a building, and passing the rather large diamond to the waiting Seika, who suitcased it and left the building like a businesswoman, while Inuko jumped into the trash chute. "I hate this part of my duties…"

* * *

Russia

"You finally came!" Mizuki ran to her sisters. Inuko retaliated by throwing a snowball.

"We'd come sooner if you didn't give me so much to do!"

* * *

Heaven

"By the way, when are you sending that package you been meaning to?"

"Sorry, Inuko-kun. There's still quite a lot of debate and talk." Gabriel apologized as she sipped her tea. "Don't worry, your Gabriel-neechan will set them straight."

"Just don't kill them in the name of that old man please."

* * *

Grigori

"Master!" Yuuma ran and glomped in Inuko who caught her.

"Hey, Yuuma. Hey, girls." She waves to Miltelt and Kalawanar.

"Greeting, Inuko-sama." Kalawanar bowed. "Penemue-sama will be joining us shortly."

"Inuko-chan!" Penemue came running, holding out two checkbooks, and dragging a pale looking guy. "I got Azazel and Shelmaza's accounts, you can eat all you want."

"Then let's eat yakiniku first!" And they left, Shelmaza crying at the unfairness while being dragged.

* * *

Rome

"Here is what you asked for." Inuko hands her some documents.

"Thank you, Inuko-chan." Mary takes the documents. Reading through it she smiles. "They're having fun, aren't they?"

"Yup, at my expenses too."

* * *

A week has passed fast for Inuko, but for Rias and the others as well. The screen helped, it was like a movie marathon, but whenever Inuko associated with a girl, there was furniture damaged courtesy of Rias and Akeno. Azazel got them to training, but it seemed they were not all for it. Even him, who cried when he saw his bank accounts in Penemue's hands. He's going to be in the red for a while. It seemed no one really wanted to do anything until Inuko came, and she did one day, when they were having breakfast.

"Lord Gremory, we have visitors."

"Oh. Who are they?"

"They address themselves as the young lord and lady of Kusanagi, with the accopanyment of their chief maid."

"I did not call myself a lord." A voice called from behind, scaring the maid. Inuko, Nina, and Seika make their way to the group.

"Inuko (-kun)!"

"I give greetings to the lord and lady of the Gremory house." Inuko bows, while Nina and Seika cutsied. HItohime squeeled at seeing her master and flapped her little wings (ableit falling) to her master, but was caught by Shirahime and nuzzled by Kurohime for worrying them.

"We welcome you into our household, Kusanagi siblings." Venerana greets them. "Please, will you not join us for a meal?"

"Your temptation is like your beauty, Lady Venerana; Maginificent." Venerana actually blushed at the compliment. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid this is merely a short visit. I'm off to my other homes."

"Before you do, Inuko-sama." Grayfia comes with a plate and three forks. "A critique?"

"If I must." Stabbing the meat, she chews. "Not bad, the sauce complimented the meat well."

"Although, you could have added some saffron to make this even more savory." Nina comments.

"80 points. While you did good in preparing the meat, you could have made it more tender." Seika finishes as she wipes her mouth.

"Thank you for the evaluation." Grayfia bows, while writing what was commented.

"Oh, but you and your sisters have a home here, Inuko-san. You are a servant of Gremory after all."

"And your rooms have been prepared." Grayfia confirms.

"Thank you for that, Grayfia. But I cannot feel welcome in a home that houses an ungrateful man who forgot the importance of a marriage with love." She steely gazes to Lord Gremory, who was slightly in fear of her. "I'm still waiting for my reflection papers from you."

"My husband is apologizing appropriately to my daughter, Rias. But he merely did what he thought to be best for her."

"Forgive me is I fail to believe those words, Lady Gremory. After all…." She gives a fake smile. "…..you and this man are already planning my marriage with Buchou, aren't you?"

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!"

"If we leave it to her, it will take forever."

"Then give her forever. Do I look like I care for your opinions when you're trying to dictate her happiness?!" She counters, almost giving out a dragon roar, frightening everyone. Nina grabbed her hand, and Inuko snapped out of her imminent rage. Then she takes a deep breathe. "If I stay any longer, I will cause an uproar, and that will displease my master. So I bid you goodbye for now." She tipped her hat and walked off.

"Wait, Inuko!" Rias got off her chair and ran to her, the rest of the Occult Club followed.

* * *

They could see another carriage waiting with a familiar face.

"Sona, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my little sisters." The kaichou replies. Inuko was busy stuffing her suitcases in the carriage. "Remember, I am their in-law."

"All I said that I was going to the underworld in a wekk. I never said anything about staying in the Gremory house. And we promised a slumber party with her." Inuko stuffed the last of the suitcases.

"Tsu-neechan! I brought the cards!" Nina ran to Tsubaki who just carried her up. Inuko smiles at that and looks around.

"So-tan, where is she?"

"She wanted to come here herself." The others wondered what they were talking about.

GALLOP GALLOP GALLOP GALLOP GALLOP

The sound of galloping hoves. All could only make out an oncomeing cloud of dust. When it cleared, there stood a black flamed mare, neighing and walking towards Inuko, nuzzling to her. Inuko smiles.

"I'm happy to see you too, Azlan." She strokes the horse. "Allow to introduce. This is my steed here in the underworld, Azlan. A female nightmare I tamed long ago."

"Another familiar?" Rias wonders.

"Azlan, my familiar?" She laughed out loud. "Why would I do that to one of my first children?"

"What?" The ORC were wondering what she meant. She calmed down, rubbing the tears.

"Hahahah….Hmmm… that's not right, I meant to say the reincarnation of one of my children in my previous life." She smirks as she strokes Azlan. "Azlan is the reincarnation of one of the 72 original devils." She smiles. "I guess what I really should say is: "this is my child, Orobas.""

"Do you mean to say that this horse is the prince of hell who ruled over 20 legions of demons?!" Rias looks in shocked as she asks that. Inuko smirks at the reaction from her and the rest. Almost like Sona's when she introduced Azlan the first time.

"Yup, I left her under the care of Sera-nee. And now Azlan is my steed whenever I'm here. Usually, she lives a life of free roaming thanks to the land I was given."

"None of the servants can even come close to this child. But it seems to interact well with me and one-sama on occasion. But…" Sona smiles warily. "If I have to say, it's quite a difficult child to tame."

"I…understand Sona." Both to Inuko, who just smiled. "In any case, you can't take Inuko!"

"Why not? We had long since agreed this even BEFORE she became your servant. Inuko may be of the house of Gremory, but she also is a member of the house of Sitri!"

"Even so, I cannot let you take her from me!"

"Here we go again." Inuko sighed while Akeno hugs her from behind.

"Inuko-kun, you don't want to leave me behind? I'll get so lonely."

"Akeno-san, it is appreciated if you do not tempt Inuko-san like that." Tsubaki suddenly pulled out her naginata and aimed at Akeno, while holding onto Nina.

"Ara Ara. Are you going to create a scene, Tsubaki-san? Wouldn't that displease your master?" Lightning came out of Akeno as she glares at Tsubaki.

"Kaichou will forgive me, if the issue regards Inuko-san." And a battle was going to insure between the 4 most beautiful girls of Kuou. Inuko sighs again.

"When did I get girls like this that fight over me?" Azlan merely neighs in snickering. "Oh shut up."

* * *

In the end, Rias couldn't do nothing but watch Inuko mount onto Azlan, ready to depart to the Sitri home.

"Sorry, Buchou. But…" Her eyes narrow at the house. "I just don't feel safe in that house."

"Inuko, you don't feel safe around me?"

"You, Buchou. Of course." Inuko immediately answered. "Your mother and father are another story, and I don't wish to displease you."

"Don't worry, Inuko. Father and mother have already left home to go to another one of their villas." Sona smiles. "They know you're still quite angry at them for setting me up."

"…" Adjusting herself onto Azlan, Inuko stretches out a hand to Sona, who takes it and rides with her.

"Wha-" Sona smiles.

"Inuko's coming home with me. Shouldn't it be reasonable I ride her with Inuko?"

"Inuko, get off that horse right now!" Another battle again…..

* * *

It took several minutes of convincing, negotiating, and promising, to finally let Inuko go home with Sona that day, when assured she would return, as a sleepover entails to one night, Rias begrudgingly agreed. After all, Serafall was expecting them. Sure enough-

"I-tan!"

GLOMP SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH

Inuko was immediately out after Serafall had power glomped her at the doorway. Man, that is the power of a Maou, and in her case, a Maou shoujo.

* * *

After greeting Serafall and Sona's other peerage members, Inuko was ready to settle to dinner.

"Man, I can't believe you're here, Kusanagi…" Saji grumbled into his meat.

"Don't be like that, Saji-chi. You'll get more wrinkles that way." Inuko smiles while aiming for the whole roast beef beside her. Tsubaki and Seika helped Nina with eating her vegetables.

"That's right, Gen-chan." Saji sobs both at the nickname and the affection his beloved kaichou seemed to be giving to Inuko as the said girl wiped off the sauce from the tomboy's mouth.

"Oh, his nickname is Gen-chan?"

"Yup, what do you think, cuter right?" Momo asks with a smile, and Inuko said it seriously.

"Well, my opinion is that you're cuter so…" Sona suddenly pinched her cheek "It huwts, it huwts, So-tan."

"Don't flirt with my peerage, Inuko." Sona states while Momo had a blush on her face.

"That's right. You should only be fliriting with So-tan!"

"What are you saying, Onee-sama?!" Sona blushes.

"So my fliriting is limited here?!" Inuko shouts in shock.

"Yes! Until you make So-tan your bride! And that chicken is mine, I-tan!"

"Onee-sama, that's enough!"

"Tyranny, Sera-nee, tyranny! Just for that, I'm eating this chicken!" And a noisy dinner ensured.

* * *

After dinner was bath time. And the Sitri house had an amazing hot spring.

"Ahhhhh, this really does ease the bones." Tomoe comments with a sigh.

"You sound like an old woman," Momo teases.

"You can't blame me, even you gotta admit council work has been increasing up to the end of school."

"You girls need more work. Inuko was able to handle all your jobs with effieciency back in the days." Sona states while Tsubaki sighs.

"If only she came often though…."

"By the way, where is Kusanagi?" Ruruko looked around. A group of girls and no Inuko in sight.

"Can it be….?" Momo called out to the other side. "Oi, Gen-chan, did Kusanagi-kun go to your side by mistake?!"

"She's not here!" came the reply shout.

"Where could she be….?" The other peerages were confused. While Sona and Tsubaki shared a look.

"Not joining them, Inuko-sama."

"You know me, Seika-nee." Inuko comments while staring down at the sight of the gilrs changing. "A lot of women is nice, but I don't want questions about my scars." Nina pulls out all her bathing stuff and sits beside Inuko

"I'm coming in with you, Nii-chan. I'm gonna wait like a good girl." Inuko just smiles and pets the considerate girl.

* * *

When all the girls finished up, Inuko entered the bath. Nina was busying being shampooed by Seika until they could enter the hot springs too.

"Ah….so relaxing…."

"A beer, I-tan?"

"Oh, thank you." Grabbing the said bottle, only to spit it out "Sera-nee?"

"Hiya~!" Serafall waved at her in the bath. Now when did she get into the bath?

"So you did come in the end."

"So-tan? Tsubaki-san?" Inuko panicked at the sight of more naked girls. 'Dammit! I thought they were done!'

"Don't worry, I know how to handle you, I-tan. So flirt with them all you want!" Serafall gives a thumbs up.

"Did you set me up? I clearly saw them bathing." Inuko tries to get out only to be pulled back by Serafall.

"So you were peeking at us." Sona stares as she and Tsubaki settled in the bath.

"Is that so wrong?" Inuko asked seriously, Tsubaki answered back.

"If it were men like Saji? Yes. If you? Probably. Other girls? Not really."

"Wow. I'm being categorized away from the girls." Inuko leans on a rock, slumped.

"Here, I-tan, have another beer." This time she didn't spit this one out.

"So, why take another bath?"

"Is that so wrong?" Sona smiles while repeating Inuko's earlier words.

"…..Yes." Inuko answers honestly. "You know how hard it is for me to keep in check."

"…..That's why onee-sama is here."

"I-tan, you really should let lose sometimes. Darling gave me your reports and we're all worried."

"…This is why I did not decide to settle in the Gremory house. Cause I know I'm gonna destroy it from anger. But.." She looks to Sona and Tsubaki who took the time to hug and arm as they were soaking. "You girls are really playing with fire here…."

"Rias takes a bath with you all the time. Asia-chan too."

"You think I want them there all the time?" She got deadpanned stares. "Okay, I do. But that's not the point. You girls are already aware of what I am, what I'm capable off. I don't-" She was cut off when Sona puts a finger to her lips.

"It's okay." Sona smiles and she leans further. "This was my decision in the beginning."

"When you saved my life and took me to kaichou, I swore, along with Sona, to be by your side." Tsubaki reasons. "So please, put your mind at ease." Inuko just sighs with a slight smile. Nina and Seika joining in to see their sister with a smile and a slight tear, smiling back at her.

"What did I do to get you girls?"

"You were just you."

* * *

Finally it was time for bed. Nina wanted to do play cards at the end with everyone, which in the end turned out of poker.

"Oi, what are teaching this kid, Kusanagi?"

"Something wrong with teaching the ways of the world, Saji-chi?"

"Aren't you a little ahead?"

"Nonsence." Inuko stands up and raises her fist. "She is a Kusanagi destined for great things. She has to learn to harsh realities of this world to endure! But I will make sure, as her older sister, to never allow those realities to harm her! This I swear!" Applause from her declaration.

"Let's play, let's play." Nina was too excited, shuffling the cards. "The name is of the game is poker. The bet is tomorrow's breakfast."

"I'm in." Inuko takes her seat at the mention of the bets.

"How much do you really eat, Kusanagi?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Saji-chi?"

* * *

20 minutes into the game.

"Royal Straight flush." Inuko smiles while showing her hands.

"I lost again." Saji cries. So far, most of the student council have lost one thing or another. But Saji, in his male pride, bet his whole pot the last round and lost his entire breakfast.

"Shouldn't have done that, Saji-chi." Inuko collected the chips. "Can't wait for tomorrow now." She smiles then looks to Nina, who was drooping her head a bit. "Oh, sleepy now?"

"Uh-huh." Nina nods while dozing off. Inuko smiles and lifts Nina up.

"Let's end the game. It's pretty late. And I do need an early start to see how far you guys need for training." Seika opens the door and Inuko walks out. "Good night, everyone."

""""Good night."""" When she leaves, everyone finally realized her words and looks to Sona. """Training?""" the others question. She answers.

"Yes, I got Inuko to evaluate us on our training methods. This way, you'll train on the same level as we have been." Tsubaki nods.

"So, you're just as strong as Kunsanagi?"

"Please, Saji, there is almost no one as strong as Inuko-san."

* * *

After tucking Nina to bed, Inuko made her way to her room, but was met with Sona half way with a request.

"Please sleep with me tonight."

"I can't help but take that in another meaning." Inuko smiles while Sona smacked her head. But they entered the said room. Unbeknowst to Sona, Saji saw the entrie thing and tried to enter, only to be stopped by Serafall.

"Saji-chi, you shouldn't interrupt, or I'll will sparkle you up~!" The way she said it brought fear to Saji, but Serafall offered an apologetic smile. "I know you like my sister, Saji-chi. But So-tan loves I-tan."

"I know that, Leviathan-sama, but…" Saji couldn't give up.

"You're like So-tan."

"Like kaichou?"

"Uh-huh. You're both vying for someone who can't love you back."

* * *

"I feel like the first time we met."

"Oh…." Inuko comments as she lay there in the huge bed with Sona. "I remember you challenged me for Sera-nee's marriage." She teases while Sona blushes swatting her arm.

"Forget about it."

"No way." Inuko says grabbing the hand. "Every memory I make since I was made a Kusanagi is precious. Even our meeting."

"Inuko…" The door opens and Tsubaki comes in.

"May I join you?"

"That's up to So-tan."

"You may, Tsubaki."

"Thank you, Sona."

"Are you sharing me?" Inuko wonders as Tsubaki takes her other side.

"We came to a consensus." Sona says while cluthching her arm. "After all, you said one girl won't cut it."

"Hmmm….." Inuko pulls the two girls close, they blush. "Just for tonight then." She gives each a kiss on the forehead. "Good night."

"Yes, good night."

"Good night, Inuko." It was a good night to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Apologies for the quick round the world scene. I was trying to make them short on purpose, but also to give alittle insight to what is usually done on summer vacations...

Author's Note 2: Azlan is an original design. Specifically only for the underworld. The idea of her creation was based on me going through wikipedia and looking at the Goetia devils. Considering where my story may go, she may not be the only reincarnated original...Stay tuned!


	59. Book 5 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning came too fast for Sona, and after eating Saji part of breakfast, Inuko immediately took to observing how Sona and her peerage trained. She had to admit it was not bad, but….

"If this is how you train, you're not going to be hard opponents at Raiting games."

"….." Sona was silent, a little disappointed. Saji saw this and was angry.

"Hey, you don't have a right to say about kaichou's methods."

"I do." Inuko counters. "I'm giving her my honest opinion, just as she wanted."

"Sure, just because you're her in-law gives you the right to insult her."

"Saji, that's-" Inuko raises a hand to stop Sona, and looks squarely at Saji.

"You think I insult her?" Inuko walks forward with a red glow in her eyes. "Saji Genshirou, if think that, then come at me, all of you." She looks at the whole peerage. Her gauntlet forms.

[Form 1: Twice Critical] The boots as well

"I'll even give you a handicap. No balance breaker." The members, except Sona and Tsubaki, took a stance. "Show me what you have."

* * *

DING DONG DING DONG

Rias presses the door bell impatiently. Since the morning came, Rias had rushed to the Sitri house, determined to get Inuko back. The door opens and Serafall greets them.

"Hi, Ria-tan. Here to get I-tan?"

"Yes, Levianthan-sama. Where is Inuko?"

"She kicked butt right now."

"Huh?" And they were led to a sight. Sona's peerage, with the exception of her and Tsubaki, were on the floor, exhausted and extremely wounded. Inuko standing over them, with no smile.

"Get my point now?" Then she looks to Asia. "Asia-chan, good timing, can you please heal them?" Asia nods and runs to them. As Inuko flexes her arms and walks to Sona. "Not bad for a warm up, So-tan. But they do have a lot of correcting to do."

"What do you suggest?"

"Honestly, go back to basics." Inuko answers as she looks over them. "They rely too much on their abilities and less on their physical capabilities. A devil does have increase stamina and such, but it does you no good if you can't even handle a kick. My kick particularly. And I went really, really easy on them." She snaps her fingers and Seika comes with a notepad, she scribbles on the whole thing in seconds and hands it to Tsubaki who nods. "I've written everything you need to work on each single person, and recommendations as to how they should train. In regards to Saji though…." She closes her eyes for a bit. "Just be sure to open the instruction package I sent."

"Alright, thank you, Inuko."

"It is my utmost pleasure, So-tan." She kisses her hand, and looks to Tsubaki who nods again. "Tsubaki-san." She nods back and turns to Serafall. "Sera-nee, thank you for having us."

"Yup, yup, I-tan. Just remember to come visit again when you can."

"….Just don't let me see Lord or Lady Sitri then." Then she smiles to Rias. "Morning, Buchou. Such a fine morning, isn't it." Inuko smiles, holding onto Nina, while Seika came back, carrying the luggage.

"….." Rias just was silent until she got to Inuko side, and took her only free arm, smiling. "Now it is."

"I'm honored." Inuko smiled and looks back to Sona. "So-tan, a word of warning."

"? What is it?"

"Please don't do what I think you will do soon."

"Huh?"

"You'll figure it out~" She teases and runs past the doors with Rias and Nina. The rest followed. Asia even said goodbye before heading out, healing done.

"Honestly, Inuko!" Sona almost had it to throw a water ball at them. Sometimes what that tomboy says makes no sense.

* * *

After picking up Inuko, Rias told them they would continue their training at the Maou's territory. They used the train, and Reynaldo welcomed them with joy.

"Ah, Lord Kusanagi, I am truly honored."

"Reynaldo, raise you head. I'm about the same rank as you now."

"Now, to me, you will always be the young lord who took the time to chat with an old man during a long train ride."

"You're one of the few I actually like." She looks to the window and smiles. "It hasn't changed, much. Still the same and yet different."

"Nostalgic?" Rias asks with a smile.

"Wouldn't you be if you saw your old capital?" She smiles and explains to the confused Asia and Xenovia. "This is the city of Luciferd within the Maou's territory. It's the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer, me, lived."

"Haaa….So this is Inu-san's capital?"

"When I was still Lucifer, now I'm Inuko and this land is no longer mine. Pity." Inuko then looks at everyone's attire and comments. "Wearing your summer uniforms?"

"It's become our family uniform."

"Hmmmm. Sorry, but I'll stick with my usuals." Inuko motions to her own dress shirt, vest, and jeans combo. The Kusanagi crest, a symbol of a sword with butterfly wings, imprinted on one of the sleeves. It was the same in Nina's headband, and Seika's short skirt.

"Very well, wear whatever is comfortable." Rias relents.

"Although I have this feeling Nee-chan is going to make you guys some appropriate uniforms the next Rating Game." Inuko shivers at that thought. It might actually suit them, and then she 'll unconsciously take pictures again….. Not good…

"We're going to change over to the subway from here. Since there'll be an uproar if we go from the surface." Yuuto informs.

"Uproar. Oh!" Inuko smirks at Rias. "Can I run away from this please?"

"No."

"I'll do it anyway."

"Kyaaah! Princess Rias-samaaaaaaa!" Hearing the high pitched screams, Inuko looked to see a group of devils on the station platform were looking at Rias and giving her longing gazes. "You're this popular, Buchou?"

"Buchou is the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's also beautiful, so she's a yearned-after target among low- and middle-class devils, you know?" Akeno explained this.

"Hiiiiiiiiii…So many devils…" Gasper hid behind Inuko's back.

"How troublesome. Let's switch over to the underground train quickly, before it becomes an uproar. Has the private train been prepared?" Rias asks.

"Yes, Rias-sama, it has." And they quickly went for the subway train with men in suits.

"Rias-samaaaaaaaa!"

GLARE

The men quivered in fear at the awesome display of aura Inuko put on them. With one clear message: stay away from her girl.

* * *

After transferring from the subway, they were jolted around for another five minutes. They eventually arrive at a platform in the basement of the biggest building within the city. The meeting place for the gathering of young devils, old families, and high-class big-shots was in this building. The bodyguards accompanied them until they reached the elevator, and then stood waiting on standby. Seika and Nina waves Inuko off, since they didn't need to go to such a place. They would meet later. They boarded the elevator from the basement with Rias in the lead. It was a spacious elevator.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. —The people above are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form." Her words had more fighting spirit than usual, and were very intense. That was the tone of voice of someone who is prepared for battle and doesn't intend to lose to anyone! "Especially you, Inuko."

"No promises." Inuko raises her hands. "I don't even know if I can attend this thing as I am now."

"What do you mean?" Inuko just smiles.

"You'll see." Asia swallowed and calmed down her feelings. After traveling up to the top floor pretty quickly, the elevator then stopped at last and the door opened. When they took a step outside, we found ourselves in a wide hall. When they got out from the elevator, a person who seemed to be an employee was there and bowed slightly to them.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way." Then he sees Inuko. "Welcome, sir. I have a message for you."

"I expected it." Inuko takes the letter and skims through it, she smiles and nods to the person. "Tell her I'll do it."

"Right away, then please everyone follow me." They followed after the employee. Rias wanted to question Inuko about the letter, but decided to wait. After they went down a certain passage, the figures of several people were in a corner—

"Sairaorg!" Rias seemed to know one of those figures. That person also noticed Rias and approached them. It was a boy. Based on his appearance, he seemed to be about the same age. He was a rough yet good-looking guy with short black hair. He had an energetic appearance, and had a very good physique with plenty of muscles. He looked like a pro-wrestler. His eyes were strangely purple.

"It's been a while, Rias." He shook hands with Rias while smiling. The devils that seemed to be part of this person's group turned their gazes towards them.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my mother's side."

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family." Introductions done, Rias resumed her conversation.

"So, what are you doing in a passage like this?"

"Ah, we came out here because it's so idiotic in there."

"…Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing." Inuko looked at him when he said that.

"Did you say Agares and Zephyrdol are fighting?"

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

The building shook greatly and a huge smashing sound was heard. Worried by it, Rias without hesitation went to the big door from which the noise had come from.

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting." Sighing, Sairaorg followed after Rias along with the people who seemed to be his servants. Inuko ran past them to the direction, surprising Sairaorg. Beyond the opened big door—was a banquet hall that was all smashed up! The tables, chairs and decorations were all destroyed! All the devils were split into two camps who glared at each other at the centre of the room! Weapons had been taken out, and there was an explosive air to the whole situation! One side was made of evil-looking goblin-like devils. The other side seemed to be made of relatively ordinary devils. However, both groups gave off an aura that was full of cold killing intent, to the point of being frightening. Within the field of Inuko's vision, a table still safely remained in a corner of the hall and elegant-looking servant devils could be seen. In the centre of these gentle-looking male devils…was a person drinking tea.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top." The two groups glared at each other. A female devil had said it coolly. The wave of magic power being emitted from her aura was incredibly chilling… She wore a blue robe and exposed very little skin. Inuko sighs in regret.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!" The vularg mouthed one was a male with a black magic-like tattoo on his face, and his green hair was standing on its end. As expected, there were also black magic-like tattoos on his upper body which was bare and uncovered. The ornaments on his pants jingled and clanked. A delinquent, no matter how you look at him. Sairaorg came up to Inuko to explain.

"This place is a waiting hall where we remain on standby until the time comes. To explain it better, the young people gather here and give each other small greetings. However, this is what happens when the young people greet each other. By gathering many hot-blooded people together, problems like this also come out. The old devils of the old families and high-class devils can't help assuming that this is a good thing. I don't want to have anything to do with such a useless thing, but it can't be helped." After adjusting his neck with a snap, Sairaorg-san stepped forward to the two teams who were glaring at each other. But was stopped by Inuko.

"Let me handle this."

"What?"

"I said, let me handle this, number 1 of the young devils." Inuko gazes told Sairoarg not to say no. He nods silent, while Rias was just shocked at this behavior. Cracking her fists, Inuko approaches them.

"Zephyrdol, leave her alone."

"Who are you to-" The man lost his voice at the murderous aura of the dragon. Inuko's red gaze was not missed. "Y-Y-Y-You!"

"Well?" The red turned brighter. "Do you want me to castrate you that badly?!"

"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIII?!" Immediately he bows, genuflecting before Inuko, the rest of his servants follow swift.

""Forgive me, Boss!"" Inuko's eyes narrowed.

"You earn one kick."

DOGA

An intense blow to Zephyrdol's face, and crashed to the wall, which broke under the force. The rest of the servant go to fetch their master and not get on Inuko's bad side by dragging him far away from her gaze. When they were, Inuko's red gaze returned to normal as she addresses the woman.

"Seegvaira, you okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Kusanagi-kun. It seems I owe you again."

"I'll take payment some other time. Put your make-up on again. It wouldn't do to attend the function while wearing something so bad."

"I understand." The glasses onee-chan turned back and then left the hall along with her family. After that, Inuko looks back to Sairoarg, who nods. Sairaorg spoke to his own family.

"Call the staff. The hall is too messed up, and I won't be able to have tea with Rias like this." They bowed and ran off. While Inuko pulled out an ofuda to repair the damage she caused.

"Kusanagi." Then, Inuko heard a familiar voice from nearby. When I turned around, people who wore the familiar Kuou Academy uniform were there.

"So it's Saji-chi. And So-tan, too. Greetings"

"Hello, Rias, Inuko." It seemed that Saji and Sona Kaichou had also arrived in the hall.

* * *

"I am Seegvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke." The Gremory group were given a greeting by the glasses onee-chan from before—the ojou-sama of the Agares family. After that incident, the reception hall had been restored by the magic of the staff members who ran over and had mostly been returned to normal. Thanks to Inuko's ofudas they did have to do much except set the tables young people had gathered amongst themselves again and were exchanging greetings. They were all sitting around a table, with the delinquent from before and his servants left out. Rias, of the Gremory family; Sona, of the Sitri family; Sairaorg, of the Bael family; and that delinquent from before seemed to be of the Glaysa-Labolas family. And now, the onee-chan who was the next head of an Archduke family! The Archduke is Maou's agent who passes judgment onto the lives of devils! According to Rias and Inuko, if the Maou was the president of a company, the First King would be the vice-president and the Archduke would be an executive director. It seems strange for there to be four presidents, but that's how devil society is.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family." Rias and Sona continued the greetings. The masters had sat down, and their servants were on standby behind their masters. It was the same everywhere. But Inuko stood on the walls, as if waiting for something.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank First King." Sairaorg introduced himself majestically. A boy with a gentle atmosphere who had gracefully been drinking tea all through the uproar earlier also spoke.

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone." His voice was quite gentle. He seemed innocent enough, but he was a devil. Inuko's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name. The red flash was missed by all.

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforeseen accidental death. Zephyrdol from just before is said to have become the new candidate for the next head." So explained Sairaorg.

"Hmmm, odd. We were informed that the Paimon heir would be here." Seegvaira looks around to only see six devil youths. That was what Inuko was waiting.

"Apologies, as the Paimon heir is still too young to attend these types of meetings." Inuko takes the empty chain and sits. "So I will be representing her. Greetings, for now, I'm Ignatius Paimon, the current heir of the Paimon family until the true heir is of age. My rank is second king."

"You're THE Ignatius Paimon?!" Diodora looks in surprised. "The same young devil who took over the heirship of the Paimon family from all possible candidates by obliderating them?!" Everyone in the table was shocked to see the mysterious heir of the Paimon family was now a newly christened low ranking devil.

"Inuko, what?" Inuko raises her hand so that she can explain.

"It's true, I took the name Ignatius 3 years ago to settle the Paimon family dispute. As of now, no one in the Paimon family can stand in my way. With the exception of my sister in law, the Lady Lucia Paimon, and her daughter, who is the true heir."

"That explains why we've never seen you in these functions." Sairaorg understands. "You were human then."

"True, I was only a devil in name before. Now I'm not. And I can fully represent the Paimon family now if needed to be."

"I second that." Seegvaira says. "I have seen this person fight in the past. She was formidable as a human, and I imagine she is more terrifying as a devil now. Especially now since she is the Sekiryuutei."

"Come now, I have never raised my hand on you in the times we've been together, Seegvaira."

"Don't make our meeting that casual. I still wait for my reply."

"And my answer is still no. You were my client then and I do not get into relationships other than what is said in the contract with clients." Hearing that brought a glared from Rias and a sob from Asia, but she clearly ignored it. Bickering aside, they were now seven powerful figures in the room. There were the Gremory that has Lucifer, the Sitri that has Leviathan, the Astaroth that has Beelzebub, the Glaysa-Labolas that has Asmodeus, and also the Great King and Archduke as well. And lastly, Paimon that had the Kusanagi on their side, not to mention Gremory and Sitri as well. These were the seven families. Inuko couldn't help but smile at Rias' confused and jealous face. "You can keep calling me Inuko if you wish, but I will address you as Rias until this function is over." Rias nodded in understanding. Then a door opened over there and an employee came in.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long. —Everyone is waiting."

At last, the function was starting!

* * *

The room that the young devils were all led to had a strange atmosphere about it. There were seats placed in very high places here, and there were distinguished-looking people sitting there. What's more, there were distinguished-looking devils on the level above that as well. Inuko saw the four Maous; Sirzechs; Serafall, who was surprisingly not dressed as a Maou shoujo; and two new faces that Inuko recognized as Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus. They were in a situation where we were being looked down upon by the higher-ups from a position high above us. Honestly, it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. Because it was like the higher-ups were looking at them with condescending eyes. Inuko gives out a glare and their gazes immediately soften a bit. Then the seven people, including Rias and Inuko, moved forward by one step. The delinquent had also recovered and stepped forward as well. The swelling of his cheek didn't seem to have gone away yet and a vivid mark still remained.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils." An elderly male devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

"They seem to have fought right away, though…" This time a full-moustached male devil spoke out sarcastically. He was referring to the matter from before.

"You seven are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way." Sirzechs said this from his seat on the topmost level. Inuko just looks away, understanding that his words were directed at the Paimon heir she is representing and not her.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the [Khaos Brigade]?" Sairaorg suddenly asked that straight out.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible." Sirzechs answered as such. Sairaorg raised his eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at that answer.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done—"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow." Sairaorg said "I understand" to Sirzechs's words, and seemed to consent to his words. But, his expression seemed dissatisfied. Inuko just continues to look for a familiar face and catches it. The blonde woman there waved at her and she smiled back, only slightly. After that, the difficult talk continued about difficult words from the higher-ups and about the upcoming games from the Maou. So it wouldn't be ending soon. Inuko just remained silent throughout all this, feeling really bored listening to old men talked. The blonde woman smiled apologetically at her and she nods back. "Now then, I apologise for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld." Everyone hung on Sirzechs's words. Inuko understood that there were no lies in the words as she listened. He was a fundamentally kind person.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?" The first to respond to Sirzechs's request was Sairaorg.

"My dream is to become Maou." He declared that kind of thing suddenly!

[Hoh…]

The higher-ups also let out breaths of wonder at Sairaorg's goal, which he had declared upfront without hesitation.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the First King family to leave it." A male devil higher-up said this.

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one." He declared even further. Rias spoke next.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle." After that the other young people also stated their dreams, their goals, until it was Sona's turn. Then, Sona spoke.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld." But, while Inuko felt admiration for her, the higher-ups scrunched up their eyebrows.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?" As if checking, a higher-up asked this to Sona. Sona answered blandly.

"That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction." Saji was also proudly listening to Kaichou's dream. However—.

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

The laughter of the higher-ups ruled over the assembly hall.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut." Inuko's were slowly turning red. Rias had her eyes had narrowed and her face had become serious. In the midst of all this, Kaichou spoke frankly.

"I'm serious." Serafall also nodded strongly in agreement. She almost seemed to be saying "Well said!" With her position as Maou, she couldn't support her younger sister, but even so she seemed worried about her. A higher-up spoke with cool-headed words.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern…" The one who couldn't remain silent anymore to these words was Saji.

"Why have you been looking down on Kaichou's—on Sona-sama's dream like that while I've been listening silently!? It's strange! Why should you decide that it won't come true!? We're serious here!"

"Be careful how you talk, young reincarnated devil. Sona-dono, your servant hasn't been properly trained." One of the higher-up devils said this. That was enough.

DON

Their laughter and insults were cut short when the impressive red aura of the dragon comes forth from Inuko.

"I've heard enough." Inuko's blood boils until she finally takes the form of the Great King, the aura and eyes turning black. At the sight, the ones bowed in reverance. "You dare laugh at the Sitri devil's dreams? FOOLS?!" The yells shook the building, and some of the men had passed out from the internal damage. "Have you old men aged so far you ignore the words of the future?"

"B-But, your highness-"

"SILENCE?!" The voice bullet was directed at the fool who was knocked out. Then Lucifer calls out. "Vritra's possessor, come forward." Saji did. "I commend you for defending your master's honor, however your approach to yell at old fools is wrong in the first place." She looks up to Serafall. "Would you not agree, devil of Leviathan?"

"That's right, Lu-tan. If my Sona-chan wins magnificently in the games, you won't have any complaints, right? Since many things are granted by saving up good results in the games!" Everyone was surprised by Leviathan-sama's sudden suggestion. The Leviathan-sama in question was in a surprisingly pissed off mood. "Geez! You oji-samas are all joining forces to torment my Sona-chan! Even I have my limit of endurance! If you bully her that much, I'll torment you as well, just like Lu-tan over there!" Serafall-sama spoke to the devil higher-ups with watery eyes. The higher-ups in question blinked their eyes at the livid Maou Leviathan, and had trouble reacting. Sona—covered her face in seeming embarrassment. Ooh, this really is a situation in which nothing can be said. Inuko, now Lucifer, smiled at the proposal.

"A Rating Game. What do you think, devil that represents me?" He turns to Sirzechs.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people." Everyone paid attention to Sirzechs' words. "Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

"…"

"…" Rias and Kaichou also stared at each other, and blinked in surprise. Without minding them, Sirzechs continued.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona." Based on Sirzechs' words, the completed training camp prepared for us by Azazel was meant to prepare them for the widely anticipated match among spectators. Inuko looks with interest in her black gaze. Rias let out a breath, and then showed a defiant smile to Sona. Sona also started to show a scornful smile. She also intends to do it full-throttle.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona." Sparks were flying right away!

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes It may fire things up!" Serafall also looked happy!

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later." By Sirzechs's decision, the Rating Game between Buchou and Kaichou was going to start in this way! Inuko mildy laughs as she reverts back to her old form. The blonde woman above calmed down after that, closing the cell phone she had on hand.

"This is getting interesting." and she walks out to the door.

"Oi, Ignatius Paimon-kun. We never heard your goals." Inuko stops when she heard Sirzechs and looks back with a bored look.

"I have no dreams to say to fools." And walks out the door.

* * *

"Inuko." Inuko looks back to see Sona running to her. "Thank you."

"Thank Saji. He started it first."

"But you ended it. And you even defended him. But I still have to punish him."

"Do what you will. He's your servant. I do my best to look out for you, you know."

"I know." She looks out the window. "Did you forsee this?"

"Yes."

"Can you see the victor?"

"I don't like looking ahead that much, So-tan." Then Inuko was stopped again.

"Inuko, in this match. Please have a match with me."

"? You should be asking Rias that."

"No, I want a match with you. I want to settle my feeling in this match."

"….." Inuko sighs. "Very well. You and Saji, I will fight you to the fullest of my ability."

"Saji."

"I have a feeling he's going to ask me the same thing too." Then Inuko finally walks. 'I have this feeling I'm going to break in this match. I better prepare.' Just what could happen?

* * *

Author's Note: The name Ignatius came as an idea, since she is a powerful figure, an alias or two should be expected from her, but the Paimon wife part was something I had come up with for a while now.


	60. Book 5 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I see, so it'll be a showdown with the Sitri group." They had returned to the Gremory family's main residence. Inuko had left early to get Nina and Seika, who were shopping for souveneirs, accompanied by Grayfia. The one who had welcomed them there was Azazel, who was almost skewered by Seika's newly acquired spear. They had gathered in the wide living room and given the teacher an account of the meeting from a short while ago.

"Today is July 28th, in human world time. So we have about 20 days until the showdown day." For some reason, he began to calculate.

"Training?" Inuko inquires, he nods.

"Naturally. I can't train you, Kusanagi-kun. But I've been planning for the others. They'll start the real work from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of thier training menus."

"You better let me see it later."

"No problem."

"But isn't this against the rules or something?" At Xenovia's question, Azazel sighed.

"Not really. I intend to give data to the various members of the devil side, you know? Also, the angel side is said to also be doing a backing-up system. The rest depends on the pride of the young devils themselves. If they think from the bottom of their hearts that they want to get stronger and raise their original duration, they'll take the help wholeheartedly. It's to the extent that even my Vice-Governor is also giving advice to each of the families. Hahaha! Shemhaza's advice may even be more helpful than mine!"

SLING

"Take this seriously, Silkie." Inuko comments while Seika drived a scimitar near his throat.

"….Yes, sir." The sword was pulled off. He sighs in relief, rubbing hie throat. "Well, it's fine. Gather in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll give each of you your training methods then. Be ready."

[Yes!]

All the other club members responded to their teacher's words once more. Then Grayfia appeared there.

"Everyone, the hot spring bath is ready."

"Then, I'll-"

"Oh no, you don't." Rias makes a grab for Inuko, who was leaving. "We're taking a bath together. And you will give a proper explanation, "Ignatius"."

"Why are giving such situations so easily? Resist, goddamit! And besides, I already had a bath with So-tan." Rias' eye twitched at that.

"Then we are certaining taking a bath now! This is an order from your master!"

"Abuse of authority, Buchou!"

* * *

Inuko went ahead first. The Japanese-style hot spring existed in an isolated corner of the Gremory's garden. After the bath, she jumped to the hot spring, ready to soak.

"When going on a trip~ " While submerging himself into the hot spring, Azazel hummed a tune. "Hahahaha, as expected, when speaking of the Underworld—of hell, it's the hot springs. Moreover, when it comes to the distinguished Gremory family's private hot spring, one of the best in the Underworld, a great spring is also a great spring." Surprisingly, the Governor seemed accustomed to hot springs.

"Come on, you have to enter since it's a hot spring." It sounded like Yuuto caught Gasper at the entrance.

"Kyah!" Gasper screamed out in a cute manner.

"Don't let out a cute voice, Gasper. You're a boy for crying out loud." Inuko yelled out. "Throw him into the bath, Yuuto."

"You sure?"

"Yup, do it."

"Sorry, Gasper." Yuuto took Gasper and threw him into the bath.

"Nooooooooo! It's hoooooot! I'm meltiiiiiiing!"

"Vampires don't melt in hot springs." Inuko just casually remarked.

"Inuko, stop teasing him." Rias says as she and the other girls enter the bath. With so many girls in one place, Inuko frowns a bit and moves back, hoping the steam would help cover the scars. But she was definite going to have a nosebleed with all these naked bodies in front of her. "Inuko, what's wrong? Come forward." Rias knew she was trying to hide but wouldn't have none of it, but Inuko persists.

"I prefer leaning to something, Buchou. I tend to sleep in the baths like this." She points to Seika next to her. "That's why she's here to save me, but something is still missing…."

"Chilled white wine, Inuko-sama?"

"Good timing, Grayfia." The maid poured out the liquid from the concealed bottle, and hands one of the glasses to Inuko. She takes a sips and smiles.

"1879."

"Correct." Grayfia pulls out the concealment, to show the label with the year 1879 on it.

"Don't underestimate a sommelier's tougue."

"Ara, I bet that tougue can much more." Akeno comes forward and hugs her in front. Inuko stiffens a bit at the contact. But Akeno made no move to relent.

"The feeling of your body is quite wonderful, Inuko-kun. Why try to hide it?"

"Akeno-san…." Inuko hears no lies in her eyes but still complains. "I can't drink my wine if you hold me like this, but your boobs feel nice."

"Nii-chan, are you having an adult moment?" Nina inquires, but can't really see due to steam.

"Cover your eyes, imouto." Koneko helped with that and wrapped a towel over her eyes. "Thanks, Koneko-chan."

"Ara, maybe I should let you drink. Than maybe you'll talk, "Ignatius-kun.""

"Ah…." It wasn't just Rias, Akeno also wanted an explanation. "Hmmm…"

"You know it's not like it's private."

"Silence, silkie." At Inuko's words, Seika drew an arrow. The yell at the other side meant the target was taken. "Hmmm….Well, there's nothing really to hide, but I feel that its' better I explain with Lucia-nee. After all, all partires have to be here to give the full story, right?"

"I feel there is so much to your story, like your relationship with the Agares heir." Despite the red aura form Rias, Inuko waves it off.

"She's just an old customer, I have a policy not to get too close to clients." The aura dies down. "But in any case, if I must give a reasonable explanation now. Lucia Paimon is my 66th sister-in-law. That's the real summary."

"And the name?"

"She gave birth a year ago to my niece." Inuko smiles fondly. "Lucia-nee's parents did not approve that she would be in union with a Kusanagi. And several other candidates came forward to be the next head. I represented Lucia-nee and she gave me that name. And I killed those bothersome insects, and Lucia took over as head, her parents had no say anymore. End of story."

"I see." So the rumors from before about the quick conclusion to the Paimon heirship were true.

"Now anyone who tries to get the heirship have to go through me. And I must say, they have been cowards as of late." Seika nods as she pours a new glass and joins in the drinking.

"It's died down now to some extent, but there will always be a fool wanting to challenge…."

"And they end up in my dinner plate." Everyone who heard stare felt a chill. "Well there you have, the shorten version. If you want the long one, I would insist that Lucia-nee be present."

"Fair enough, Inuko. I'm just happy you would share with us this."

"Why wouldn't I?" Inuko asks indecorously. "You are my master, after all. I willingly lay down my life for you and the others. So if there is something about me you want to you, I give the best possible answer I can give without consequences."

"Inuko." Rias felt a surge of happiness from those words. Akeno on the other hand….

"Ara, that makes me so happy." Akeno hugs tighter. "Then I should offer you my body tonight in exchange."

"That's wonderful, Akeno-san, but let me drink my glass first."

"That's enough, Akeno! Get away from my Inuko!" Rias wrapped her arms around Inuko's neck and tried to snatch her away from Akeno. However, Akeno was firmly clinging from the front!

"No way. I've decided to enjoy the hot springs with Inuko-kun. I'm already heating up our bodies by clinging like this…Inuko-kun's body feels good just by touching it like this…" Akeno-san clung to me even more firmly.

"The glass! The glass! Ahhhhh, damn the sensation."

"Fufu, getting turned on?"

"Most definitely." Seika decided to save the glass so Inuko could stop panicking.

"Stop it! Inuko's body is mine! Who do you think trained and raised this child!?"

"That would be my nee-chan-" She was ignored.

"It's the fruits of my labor that made the sensation of embracing her like this the best! From this child's hair to her entire body, everything is mine! —Aah. Somehow, I'm feeling sensitive. Is this because I'm touching Inuko…?" Rias's embrace also became stronger.

"Seika-nee. I'm losing my mind…."

"Please fight, Inuko-sama." Seika was not helping her this time and she had no idea why. Maybe it was the alcohol….

"Auu, even though I want to enjoy the hot springs with Inu-san too…"

"As I thought, it'll be an almost impossible task to snatch Inuko away from those two. I have no choice but to watch from afar for today." Asia and Xenovia were talking about something from a little further away. Inuko half expected Koneko to save by now with a well executed punch but… Koneko had half-submerged her face in the hot springs while wearing a gloomy-looking expression, and was blowing bubbles in the water.

'….Is she still worried?….' But, at that moment, she couldn't think anymore as her consciousness began to recede. Well, with the blood streaming down from her nose plus the heat from the hot springs, this was bound to happen. "Uhhhh…"

"Inuko-kun!"

"Inuko!" Akeno and Rias were making a panicked commotion. But, Inuko already lost it. Azazel laughed at what he was hearing, but silenced upon another arrow, this time Yuuto and Gasper got out when they saw the ofuda sparking out. Needless to say, Azazel will smell like burnt chicken after that.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered in a corner of the Gremory family's huge garden. Everyone was dressed in jerseys, even Azazel was also wearing one. Well, Seika was still in her maid uniform, but opted for black jogging pants instead of the usual skirt. Nina was also wearing one even though she wasn't participating! After, everyone had sat down at the table and in the seats that had been placed in the garden, the meeting before the start of our training began right away.

"Let's begin." Azazel pulled out several papers and presented them to Inuko, who looked them over and nods. "With the prior approval, we can go underway. I have already been supplied the earlier training routines you guys went through with Kusanagi's kids. So I have contructed a training menu that focus more on the immediate future based on the notes given to me. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you." Rias was the first one that Azazel called out to. "From the beginning, you have been a high-spec devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"Rias nodded strongly at his question.

"Yes. We won thanks to Inuko back then, but I don't want to keep watching from behind any longer." Inuko smiled with pride at those words, but hid her smile with the sandwiches she was eating.

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."After looking at the piece of paper that sensei handed to her, Rias tilted her head in puzzlement.

"…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"That's right. It's a basic training method. That's just fine for you. Inuko trained you before on the physical characteristics of boosting your Power of Destruction, which is also included there. The problem is the quality of the [King]. Over time, the [King] seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a [King] needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure that your group's servant devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. It's the same as a battlefield." Rias looks back to Inuko who nods at her. She felt assured now. "Next, Akeno."

"…Yes." Although she was addressed by Azazel, Akeno was sullen. Akeno doesn't seem to like Azazel at all. She had also said that she hated him a little. Inuko couldn't blame her. The tomboy hates him a lot. As she thought that, Azazel spoke of that topic right from the front.

"I talked it over with Inuko already. You must accept the blood that flows within you."

"—!" Perhaps because of being told that so bluntly, Akeno also frowned and looked at Inuko, who looks at her equally. True the tomboy did have this talk before. He continued without paying it any attention.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phoenix family. Impressive with Vert-san's training on you, but with your original specs, the [Queen] would have fallen faster. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel powers? You limited yourself to only thunder. If you don't add light onto thunder and make [lightning], you can't display your true power."

"Azazel." The said teacher looks at Inuko who frowns at him. "She was not ready then."

"…I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The [Priestess of Thunder] must become the [Priestess of Lightning]."

"…" Akeno-san didn't respond to Sensei's words. However, Akeno also understood that she had no choice but to do it. But still she looked to Inuko again, who says familiar words.

"No matter what happens, to me, you are always Akeno-san. The one Akeno-san I like very much."

"?!" Akeno clearly looked surprised at those words and then smiles, a determined look in her eyes. Inuko believed in her to break through this. Rias frowned at those words, but chose to remain silent for now.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later. For sword training…will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again. Noire-sama will scold me, but I think this would be best."

"Don't worry, Yuuto." Inuko told him. "Noire called the guy a few days ago and gave him a detailed report of your training."

"Really?"

"Yup." Azazel coughed to get back on the subjects.

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now…you need to be able to use another holy sword."

"Another holy sword?"Xenovia looked doubtful towards Sensei's words.

"Yeah, a slightly special sword." Azazel grinned, but he soon stopped smiling and turned to look at Gasper.

"Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!" This hikikomori-kun was a bit nervous…He came to this place after a long time of social withdrawal, after all. There were a lot of people coming and going.

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive [hikikomori escape plan] program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull." So said Azazel. Exactly, this guy can't do anything if he doesn't become strong in mind and body first. The ring that stabilises Sacred Gears doesn't seem to be good for the body if used too often, so it's been removed except for special times. The medium watch can stop the unconscious time stop, but everything else will have to be done in training.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

"Gasper, don't say such words while retreating to your box." Inuko smiles warily at his actions.

"The same [Bishop]-class, Asia."

"Y-Yes!" Asia was also showing fighting spirit as well. She had confessed before that she felt that she was usually not very useful to everyone.

"I got the reports from Mary-dono. You will also improve your body and magic with basic training. Also, your main task will be to strengthen your Sacred Gear."

"What's the aim this time?"

"We're going really long."

"How long?"

"50 km."

"Could Asia's Sacred Gear expand in that range?" Rias asked. Sensei affirmed it.

"That's correct, Rias. This is like an underhanded trick, but to show the true worth of [Twilight Healing], its effective range must be expanded. According to the theory based on the data gathered by our organisation. It should also be possible for the Sacred Gear aura to be issued from the whole body and to use the recovery on all allies within one's surroundings. But, the problem is that it would seem to heal both enemies and allies without discernment. It would be fine if it could distinguish between enemies and allies and heal only allies, but…I'm worried about Asia's own nature."

"She's kind person, isn't she?" Azazel nods at Inuko's words.

"Yes, she's a [kind] person. When seeing an injured enemy on the battlefield, Asia would think in her heart of wanting to heal him too. That would obstruct the Sacred Gear's ability to distinguish between enemies and allies. Most likely, Asia wouldn't be able to obtain this distinguishing power. This enlarged healing range that I spoke of just now can be a double-edged sword for this team. Even so, you should keep the range expansion in mind. That's why I've found another possibility. —The power to fire the healing aura."

"Silkie, you know she would need a medium for that. That's why we used my ofudas in the first place." Inuko counters.

"I thought about that and consulted with Micheal and Gabriel on it."

"Their take?"

"This." Azazel shows her a scematic of what appears to be a crossbow.

"…..I have to make this right?"

"You have time?" Azazel asks.

"You have money?" Inuko counters. Azazel sobs at remembering the fate of his bank accounts.

"I'll pay, Inuko. If I have to." Rias says as Inuko nods, giving her a bill. Work is work after all, even if it is for your master, materials aren't cheep.

"Alright. With that out of the way, next is Koneko."

"…Yes." Koneko was—in considerable fighting spirit. Even though she had seemed unwell here until recently, she was strangely excited today.

"You have nothing to be criticised about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defence as a [Rook]. You're physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias' group than a [Rook] like you."

"…I know that." Koneko wore a frustrated-looking face in response to Azazel's clearly spoken words.

"The ones at the top of offence in Rias' group are currently Kusanagi, Kiba and Xenovia. It's because they possess brutal weapons with his Balance Breaker holy demonic swords and her holy sword Durandal. And Kusanagi is a Kusanagi so that's explanatory. Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you."

"…" Koneko said nothing in response to his words. Her fighting spirit from before had suddenly disappeared at the mention of "releasing". Inuko frowns at this.

'So it was that.' "Koneko."

"Inuko-sempai?" Inuko just walks to her and pets her head.

"I believe in you. So please believe when I say, if you have a problem, I swear I'll make it right." Koneko looks really.

"Promise?"

"I promise." And she hold out her pinky and Koneko intertwines with hers.

"Okay." The determination was back.

"Now then, Kusanagi. There's nothing I can really teach you. You'd kick my butt anyways."

"It's fine, I been training even in vacation."

"Good, but I was thinking if you want a spar."

"With you?"

"No…Please wait a moment. Should be here soon…" Azazel looked up at the sky. The others followed his gaze until Inuko realized.

"You did not…." A huge shadow appeared in the sky within my vision! It was heading towards them at extreme speed!

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The earth shook as it landed right in front of them! Even sitting down in a chair the ground shook greatly. A cloud of dust danced in the air, and after it settled, a huge monster appeared before them! It was fifteen meters tall. A mouth that split hugely/ Brutal-looking fangs that had all grown out from its mouth! Thick arms and thick legs! Two wings spread out on its sides! This was a dragon, and not just any dragon.

"Azazel, you have some nerve openly entering devil territory." The enormous dragon raised the edge of its mouth and spoke.

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tannin?" Azazel seemed to know this dragon.

"Hmph. Well, it's fine. I specially came here because of Sirzechs' request. Don't forget your surroundings, Fallen Angel Governor." Then he sees Inuko and smiles as he can. "It has been a while, young lord."

"Hello, old man."

[Greetings, Tannin.]

"Ddraig, you sound well."

"Of course, you two would have known each other." Azazel facepalms while the others were shocked that Inuko was just casually chatting to the large monster.

"How could I not know about [Blaze Meteor Dragon] Tannin, the former Dragon king who became an ultimate-class devil? It's even said that his breath of fire is equal to the impact of a meteorite. He's one of the few legendary dragons that are still active right now. He was also a client of mine before."

"Hehe. I heard you came to this side. Will you be among my ranks soon?"

"Yeah, give me some time. I'll get there."

"Well put. Here, young lord." Tannin dropped a huge crate down. "A token of gratitude from before. The harvest went well."

"Ooooo. Dragon apples."

"Wait." Nina stops Inuko from taking a bite. "You can't just eat special apples right away."

"But they look so good."

"I'll make them into apple pies. So wait a bit." And she walks off with several snow knights formed to carry the said crate. Seika followed suit. Raiko and Hitohime were lured by the scent, but they were pulled back by Shirahime and Kurohime.

"I have such a nice sister, don't I?" Tears were coming out.

"I see you're still much of a siscon."

"Don't make me sound like Sirzechs." Inuko says deadpanned.

"Apologies."

"So, are you my sparring partner?"

"Hah! As if I want to die. No I came to deliver these apples when I heard you were here. I'm an old man now, I can't keep up with you."

"Whatever you say." Everyone was now shell shocked. Did an ultimate-class devil just say they can't keep up with Inuko? Just how powerful is she. "I'm very powerful." She answers their mental question. "Since I got no sparring partner, I'll just resume to usual training."

"Y-yeah…Do that, Kusanagi." Azazel sweats.

"But…Actually, this is a good time." Inuko looks back to Tannin. "Hey old man, you free?"

"I have some time to spare."

"This is unrelated, but help me out here." She takes Hitohime and presents her to Tannin. "Help me teach this little one to fly."

"Hooooh, a dragon-phoenix hybrid. When did she hatch?"

"A few months ago."

"Then it's no good, her wings are still developing. She won't fly long like that."

"See?" Inuko looks back to Hitohime and speaks in Dragon Tougue. _"You still can't fly that high."_ But tears start forming on the little one's eyes.

"Kwee kwee kwee kwee kwee kwee…." Hitohime sobs. Inuko is in a pickle.

_"There, there, please don't cry." _ She goes back to Tannin. _"A little help, old man?"_

_"Little one, it's far too early."_ Tannin speaks in the same tongue. _"Why do you wish to fly high?"_

_"To be with master in the sky."_ The little Dranex replies honestly, wiping her tears with her wing. Inuko was touched to say, and so were the dragounds.

_"Master, please let her learn."_

_"Yes, even if she is young, please let her learn."_ Shirahime and Kurohime gave their support.

"Even these girls are encouraging her. So come on, old man?"

"I suppose a few lessons can't hurt the young." Tannin points to the volcano at a distance. "You got that volcano right? We'll teach her there."

"Well then, minna-san. I will see you all after."

"Yes, Inuko. We will catch up with you." Inuko didn't know if she meant time or ability.

"I look forward to it."

[Form 2: Balance Breaker]

And she goes into balance breaker. Tannin takes the dragounds and they fly off to the volcano.

* * *

Grayfia entered the kitchen when she heard that Nina and Seika had barged in. She saw quite a sight.

"…..And then you roll the dough with a smallen rolling pin. Don't use the bigger so you have more control." A child was teacher the cooking staff how to make pies. Nina looked to another direction. "Hey, don't throw away the peels. We're going to use them for decorating the pieces and give them a nice scent."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"Grayfia-sama." Grayfia looked to see Seika. "Surprised? Nina-sama is making apple pies out of the dragon apples Tannin-sama gave us."

"I see. That explains it. And you?"

"Just to make sure she's not taken advantage off."

"And what is Milicas-sama doing here?" She points to the said child who was in awe at what Nina was doing.

"Nina-san, you're amazing."

"You can do these things too, Milicas-san. I'll teach you." Nina tries a white cloth over Milicas' head.

"Okay." And now Milicas was joining in the dough kneading.

"It's nice for children to be getting along right?"

"Please don't let Inuko-sama hurt him."

"Do not worry, Sirzechs-sama will be getting the damage instead."

"Oh, then that's alright." Grayfia said something incredible….

"A change of topic but…"

"Yes?"

"Ajuka Beelzebub." Seika gives her a name. "I need to contact him. How best to do that?" Grayfia looks at her fellow maid in intrigue.

"Why do you need to speak with Beelzebub-sama?"

"For Inuko-sama's investigation." Seika replies, adjusting her glasses. "I need to know what he knows about Diodora Astaroth."


	61. Book 5 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No, no, no. Spread your wings." Tannin showed how it was done, spreading his majestic wings. "Then glide. Don't just keep flapping."

"Kwee." Hitomhime did as she was told and ran towards the active crater. The updraft actually kept her up.

"That's right, that is how we dragon's usually fly. Now flap your wings once."

"Kwee!" She did and got higher. "Kwee! Kwee!" She flapped again and again in excitement. Too much however, naturally made her decend as the updraft couldn't go that high. Luckily one of her sisters caught her before she went to the magma.

"No, no, don't get too excited little one." Tannin lightly scolded. Shirahime growled a bit in light scolding while Kurohime kept her on her mouth.

"What do you think, Silkie?" Inuko looked from a distance as she was eating the bentos Azazel had brought. A few days had passed

"I think your Hitohime is really making good progress."

"Yeah….This is delicious." Inuko comments as she was eating the bento Rias made for her.

"There's also a boxed lunch made by Akeno. Eat that too. Since she made it while causing a show of sparks with Rias." She got one from Asia too. And of course, Nina made her a bunch.

"Hey, Silkie. Vali's training. What did he did try to do before?"

"That would be the [Juggernaut Drive]."

"That fool was trying something that reckless?"

"Hey, you started it after all." Azazel points to her. "Usually, there exists nothing above Balance Breaker. The ultimate and final form of Sacred Gears is the Balance Breaker. However, there are several things inside Sacred Gear that have a magical being sealed in them. A peculiar restraint is applied on those ones. Your Boosted Gear and Vali's Divine Dividing are examples of that. And then you had to go and make something God-like like HDD."

"Ddraig was the one who copied it."

[And you're the one who got used to it.]

"Shut up, Ddraig. Besides, that form requires my goddess daughters to be present, so it's a form I can't use often."

"Yeah, and you went ahead and got [Juggernaut Drive]."

"I can't deny that. But it's a form I can't usual use."

"We're just lucky Mizuki-sama did put those retraints on you. The form regardless of how powerful you are shaves off a person's lifespan. But in your and Vali's case, you compensate that with you magical energies, but it can still be hazardous to you both."

"But Vali doesn't have those restraints. While he can freely use it to a degree, there's no telling when he lose his mind to it. The best way to control that form is to use one single primary emotion as a catalyst. And I highly doubt he has one right now." Azazel frowns at Inuko's words. "Worried?"

"Yeah, it's Vali after all. I can't help but feel some responsibility."

"Like you said, it's Vali. He'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"That kid's my decendant. I'm positive." Azazel smiled in relief.

"Then, let's change the topic. Inuko, what do you think of Akeno?"

"Akeno-san? A good sempai."

"That's not what I meant. I mean as a woman."

"Highly attractive." Inuko immediately answers.

"I see. You see, I also have to watch over her in the place of a friend of mine."

"Barakiel, right? I didn't see him when I went to Grigori."

"I'm not surprised at that. He probably didn't want to get on your bad side because he knows about you from Penemue."

"Tell me about him. I only know so little." 'From stories I heard in the past….' Inuko thinks sadly.

"Barakiel is a comrade from ancient times like Shemhaza. A friend, a friend. We did a lot of stupid things together. So, before I realised it, everyone around me besides myself had gotten wives and kids."

"You were beaten to the punch, huh?"

"…It's fine, since I have so many women for me."

"What women? The ones after you?"

"Don't remind me…" Azazel slumps, remembering the bounty.

"Silkie, you're unexpectedly a heated, or perhaps I should say meddlesome person. You also involved yourself in thier training."

"I'm just an ordinary Fallen Angel with free time. —Though, it was because of that that I also raised the Hakuryuukou." Inuko smirks.

"Free time, huh? Should I tell that to Shelmaza?" Azazel venemeltly shakes his head.

"In any case, I'm thinking of perhaps entrusting Akeno to you."

"Bad idea." Inuko answers. "You shouldn't trust someone so dangerous with her."

"Like you believe in Vali for me. I'll believe in you. After all, you are my student as well." Inuko smiles and continues to eat.

"I still hate you, though."

"I'll endure."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, it about Koneko-chan."

"Koneko-chan?"

"She overdid the training on her first day. She collapsed a few hours ago."

"….Tell me these things sooner." And she kicks him.

"Gua!" Azazel clutched his stomach in pain.

"Hitohime, we done for the day! We're going home."

"Kwee!" Hitohime cries out and tries to glide to Inuko, who just run to catch her.

"Then I'll be returning to my territory, young lord."

"Thanks for the lessons, old man."

"Hohoho, it was my pleasure to teach someone eager to learn." Using her balance breaker, she flew off. The two dragounds actually ran fast to catch up with their master.

* * *

"Where's Koneko-chan?" Inuko burst into the household. The maid and bulters looked at her in surprised. "I don't have time to deal with this. Where is she?"

"Calm down, Inuko Kusanagi."

"Venerana Gremory." Inuko's eyes almost turned red at the sight of the woman. The dragounds growled at her, and even Hitohime tried to look meanacing, but she was still cute doing so.

"Peace, Inuko, peace." Venerana raised her hands. "Koneko is asleep right now and cannot see visitors. I thought a partner of conversation can help you pass the time."

"….." The red glow in her eyes was gone, but Inuko's eyes still narrowed. "What are you up to?"

"Must you act so suspicious of me?"

"Yes." Inuko immediately replies. "Because you are a parent who wants to control your daughter's happiness." Venerana smiles sadly at this.

"A dance is all I ask." She extends a hand. "To see how you've improved from before." The aura died down to a degree as the tomboy takes the hand. The dragounds and dranex stopped looking menancingly.

"Just so you know, I'm always inproving."

* * *

"You've improved."

"I told you." They danced in the annex, going through waltz after waltz. Then ballroom dancing, then cha cha. If anything, it was Venerana that was getting new lessons instead. "No good, you must let your body relax more, rely on your partner in a tango." Now they were doing some complicated tango moves. The servants there were in awe at the dance even after Inuko called out each time to change music.

"Given by what Rias told me, I thought you would be lazing around…" Then she smiles warily. "But then again, I think you need to relax more."

"So you say, but it's hard to relax right now." Venerana smiles sadly at that.

"Do you really hate us, Inuko-kun?" Inuko was silenced.

"…..My answer will hurt you, and to hurt you would be to hurt Rias. So I will not answer that now."

"It's alright. I'm just happy that you call Rias by her first name."

"Should I not? She has asked me to call her by her name in private."

"That's good."

"Communication is like that, Venerana." A twist and turn and they're turn. But Inuko continues. "So what's with the lessons? You can tell I don't clearly need them. My manners and etiquette are first class if you need to know."

"Yes, Lucia sometimes shows me your letters. Your devil handwriting improves over the years."

"Lucia-nee does? I'm going to have to talk to her about that. But you're avoiding the question."

"I'm merely preparing for when you and Rias will appear in high society."

"Why would I appear in high society with Rias?"

"…Oops, I carelessly let something slip out. That kind of thing is still talk of what may happen."

"Venerana, are you trying to set me up with your daughter?" Inuko's eyes narrowed.

"If you must know, we have already destroyed those marriage documents."

"That's besides the point. Although I'm happy you did that." Inuko sighs. "Why, Venerana? You already know what I'm capable of. Why are you trusting her with me?"

"It's my last duty as her parent to see my daughter's selfishness go through."

"Even if this means she will get hurt in the end?"

"Inuko, I think avoiding her now hurts her more than what will come."

"….." Inuko had no comeback and looked away. Then a maid came in. It was Seika.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Koneko-sama has awoken."

"We're done, Venerana." As she walks past, Seika whispered to her.

"I will be talking to Ajuka-sama soon."

"Get what you can on Diodora." Inuko whispered back.

"Understood." And Inuko leaves the room, with Seika looking back at Venerana. "You are correct to assume I did this on purpose, Venerana-sama."

"I guess I was too pushy." Seika shook her head.

"No, Inuko-sama cannot give a proper answer because she cannot give it to herself yet."

* * *

"Rias."

"Ah, Inuko." Inuko met Rias at the hallway and ran to her. "Inuko's smell."

"Well, I was on an active volcano and your mother forced me to dance with her, so I'm a little sweaty."

"It's fine. Your smell is still the same. —I was lonely, you know?"

"Lonely?"

"Yes, I haven't been able to sleep with you since arriving here, and I wasn't able to feel you like this every day either…Since, I can no longer imagine a life without you…What a pitiful master I am."

"…." Inuko strokes her back and whispers. "Endure a little more, didn't you say you would catch up?"

"Yes, I will." Rias says as she tightens her hold. "How was Hitohime's training?"

"Hmmm…" On cue, the little dranex comes flying.

"Kwee…" She was flapping less frequently and more of gliding, until Inuko caught her and perched her on her shoulder.

"What do you think?" Rias smiles and pets the little bird dragon.

"She's working hard too."

"Kwee!" Hitohime agree. Then Inuko's face turns serious again.

"Buchou, how's Koneko-chan?" Rias's face became complicated at that.

"Follow me."

* * *

They entered Koneko's room. Inuko turned to the bed. Akeno was standing by the bed, and Koneko was sitting up form the bed. Inuko was glad to see Koneko awake, but she had cat ears perched on her head!

"Inuko-kun, this is—"

"Akeno-san." Inuko looks to Akeno who looked about to explain. "Do you think I would not know this?" Akeno looks away from the gaze.

"You're right. I apologize, Inuko-kun." Inuko took the time to sit on the bed and looked at Koneko. Hitohime got off her shoulder to settle on Koneko's lap.

"How're you feeling?"

"…What did you come here for?" Koenko muttered with half-open eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said I was worried?"

"…" Koneko was silent.

"It's close to that date, isn't it? Is that why you're this sullen?"

"…."

"Did you really I didn't know you were nekotama, a nekoshou, the most powerful class of nekotama? That I didn't know about your sister, Shirone?"

"….?!" Koneko's eyes widen and she faced Inuko. "…..How much do you know?"

"You and your older sister were picked up by a devil after your parents died. Your sister became a member of his peerage, and you lived with them." Inuko begins her story, closing her eyes. "With her growth of power over mastering youjutsu and senjutsu, your sister killed her master and became an exiled. She left you to be punished by the devils had not Sirzechs saved you. And Sirzechs left you to Rias." She opened her eyes again to see Koneko with tears. She wipes it off. "Did I get it all?"

"How do you….?"

"I say it once. I say it again. I'm a Kusanagi, Koneko-chan. I just know these things."

"I….want to be strong."

"And you will be with time." Inuko assures.

"…But, I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me…my Nekomata power…If I use it, I…just like my Nee-sama…I don't want that…I absolutely don't want such a thing…"

"….." Inuko looks to Rias and Akeno. "Can you leave us?"

"Inuko?"

"Please. Let me take care of this."

"Alright." Rias and Akeno leaves the room. Inuko turns her attention back to Koneko who was crying. Hitohime was trying her hardes to help wipe some of those tears.

"Koneko-chan." Inuko takes her into her arms. "There's something I have to tell you." The next words that came out would be disaster.

* * *

DDOOONNNNNNNNN

A lot explosion was heard from the front door. Everyone, except Inuko and Koneko rushed to the door to see a familiar white clad loli with an axe.

"ALRIGHTS, YOU BITCHES. WHERE'S MY STUDENT?!" The loli yelled while raising the axe.

"Blanc?" Seeing the Rias and Akeno, White Heart swoops down.

"I heard from papa. Now where is she?"

"She's having a talk with Inuko." No sooner did Rias say that…..

DDDOOOOONNNNNN

"Shit!" White Heart zoomed to the location, which was Koneko's room. The others followed suit. When they entered, they saw Koneko had slammed Inuko to a wall causing a large indent. Her cat ears and tail were out, and she holding Inuko's throat with her hand. A look of pure murderous intent on her face and her hand was glowing with senjutsu.

"You…..YOU?!"

"Papa!" White Heart charges but stops when Inuko raised her hand.

"Do not interfere." Inuko, despite in the hold, was not showing a looking of pain. "Do you hate me for that?"

"Yes….. WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

"…" Inuko closes her eyes and opens them to give one answer. "To save you."

"Nani?" The look of murder turned to a look of confusion.

"My duty as a Kusanagi is to grant wishes for a price." Inuko explains. "I granted a wish that was all."

"Why then….WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME THEN?!" The look of murder comes back.

"It was the price." Inuko replies. Hearing this, Koneko slumps, drained. But she was caught by Inuko.

"I hate you….."

"I know." A look of hurt flashed at Inuko's face but she endured.

"I hate you….." Tears continued to flow until Koneko fell asleep. Inuko carried her back to bed and pulled out an ofuda to repair the damage.

"It's over. You can all relax." The staff at the doorway went away to their duties after hearing that. Inuko looks at White Heart. "Revert back, I gave you no permission." She did so, back to Blanc. Then Inuko turns to the Rias and Akeno who remained. "I suppose I need to explain myself." Rias nods and looked serious.

"Yes, you do, Inuko. As it also concerns Koneko."

"….." Inuko turns back to Blanc. "You can stay here tonight. If she wakes, you can talk."

"Yes, papa." Blanc takes the chair by the bed and pulls out her book. Hitohime stayed by the bed side as well. Inuko turns her attention again to Rias and Akeno.

"Shall we talk in another room?" They nod and left.

* * *

They decided to talk in Inuko's room. The other ORC were called back from training to hear Inuko's story.

"Koneko's sister, Kuroka, was one of my first clients." Shock was not a word to express everyone's face. "It was during her time of peerage, I approached her because I heard her heart."

* * *

_"What wrong?" A child Inuko approached the black Nekomata who was crying._

_"My sister…..My sister is going to….."_

_"Do you have a wish?" Suddenly out of the blue._

_"Wish?" the girl looked at Inuko, not even wondering how she got into her master's grounds._

_"If you have one, I can grant it. As long as it is within the price." _

_"Wish….. Then….." the girls' look started to turn murderous. "I want power. I want power to kill my master."_

_"Can you pay the price?"_

_"Anything!"_

_"Very well. I will grant it." Inuko places her hand on the girl's chest and power suddenly flowed into her body. She screamed but she endured. Because this is what she wanted._

* * *

"And the rest you know…"

"Why did you do it, Inuko?" Rias asks. "Her sister went out of control and left her. Koneko endured torture after that, her spirit broken by the other devils….."

"If I didn't, she would have died."

"What?"

"Went out of control? That's a lie. He was planning to kill Koneko back then." Inuko says with disgust.

"Kill?"

"Having witness Kuroka's abilities, her master became interested in Koneko and was planning to kill her for experimentation." Rias and everyone looked in shock. "I read the fate lines then. I knew what was going to happen. But I also knew she was going to be saved by you." Inuko looked squarely at Rias. "I was the one who told Sirzechs to save her."

"Why?"

"Like I said, to save her." Inuko leans on the table. "In the end, Kuroka's wish was never power. It was to save her sister. And I was accomplishing that."

"You mentioned a price. What was it?" Akeno asks.

"To sever her bonds with Shirone." Everyone gasps. That was a cruel price.

"Why? Why such a cruel thing?"

"Because at that time, that was the only price she could afford, Asia-chan." Inuko looks sadly. "I do not make the prices, fate does, and fate plays no favorites." Inuko looks at everyone with a sad smile. "In actuality, I wouldn't be surprised if all of you hated me. I can manipulate your fates as well. It wouldn't be surprising if I knew everything that has occurred so far was due to me." Rias remained silent, her face shadowed by her hair. She stood up and walked to Inuko, hugging her from behind. "Buchou?" Inuko felt the tears the dropped on her face.

"Baka. What makes you think I could hate you?"

"That's right, Inu-san." Asia walks forward and takes her hand. Akeno takes the other. "Inu-san knows our fates, but Inu-san cannot say anything, right? Because of the consequences."

"So you see us suffer, and you will know we will suffer. To know it and cannot do anything about it because it would end up worst. You're the one who suffers the most from this, Inuko-kun." Akeno started shedding tears.

"Girls….."

"I do not hate you, Inuko." Xenovia says. "Because while you are silent, you do do what you can to save us, right?"

"That's right, Inuko-kun." Yuuto walks forward. "In the past, you saved me from breaking myself even after knowing my fate."

"I-Inu-sempai saved me from a worse fate." Gasper says deteminely. "And I'm happy where I am right now."

"You people….." Inuko smiles sadly, but her eyes showed relief. "Really, I was expecting to be hated in the end. Why?"

"Because, Inuko. You're just you." Rias replies with a smile through her tears. "And I'm sure Koneko understands that as well."

* * *

"The pies are ready." Nina smiles proudly at her work then frowns. "But I don't think it's a good time to see Nii-chan right now."

"We can always put this in the fridge for tomorrow, Nina-sama." Seika assures as they wait for the pies to cool. "For now, I hope that Koneko-sama soon understands."

"Don't worry." Nina smiles. "Koneko IS one of nii-chan's girls after all."


	62. Book 5 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The morning came too soon for Inuko, who had to see her daughter off, and to prevent her from more property damages.

"Papa, I talked with Koneko."

"I see."

"Papa."

"Hmmm?" The magic circle takes Blanc off, but not before one sentence.

"….She takes back her words from earlier." Inuko smiles as Blanc leaves.

* * *

For the days that passed, Inuko had spent her time doing her own things. Most of the days, she left to go to the Paimon or Sitri houses for business, other times she actually became Milicas' tutor, and there were times that she just wandered around the cities aimlessly searching for the best restaurants in the underworld. She was also did her own training. People wouldn't see her or her sister for exactly one hour. And when they did, their clothes were usually in tatters and their hair was slightly longer. No one knew what to make of this. The clothes were one thing, but the hair was an indication was a indication that a lot of time passed, yet they were only gone an hour. So Rias asked her.

"Inuko, what training is it your doing?" They were enjoying a snack at one of the gardens

"Real live combat." Inuko answers, taking a piece of the dragon apple pie. "This is good."

"And how is it that your hair keeps getting long after one hour?"

"Time." Rias frowns into her tea.

"…Can you answer more specifically?"

"Would you believe in an hour's time, I train two month's worth?"

"I would, and then ask how." She sips her tea.

"I'm sorry, Buchou. But I see you wouldn't endure it, so I can't tell you yet."

"Is it that? Or because of our match with Sona?"

"That too. But Sona's knows the method because she's married into the family."

"So you will tell me after our match with Sona?"

"I will. I promise."

"I will hold you to that."

* * *

More days passed. Until finally the day of the match comes close. Everyone was called back.

"Hey, Inuko-kun." Inuko looks up from her dragon apple upside down cake to see Yuuto waving at her.

"Yuuto-kun." She waves back. "You…haven't changed."

"Well, because I have the body-type that has difficulty in putting on flesh."

"Oh, Inuko and Kiba." The two looked to see….a mummy?

"Xenovia, did you work youself to the point of being a mummy?"

"Yeah. I became like this because I trained, got injured and bandaged myself, and then trained, got injured and bandaged myself again."

"You're like a real mummy."

"How rude. I have no intention of being preserved forever, you know?"

"That's not what I meant." Again the tomboy's sacasm wasn't going through to Xenovia.

"Inu-san! Kiba-san, and Xenovia-san too!" Coming out from the castle gate was—Asia in her nun clothes.

"Asia-chan, it's been a while." Inuko smiles as she takes another bite of her cake. And then takes out a ring and present it to her. "Here, for you."

"Eh? B-b-b-but, I'm not mentally prepared, but I do want to m-m-marry…."

"Asia-chan, I'm not proposing yet. This is a fore firnger ring." Asia was a little disappointed but put it on. "Concentrate on healing." She did so, the ring glowed and a crossbow came out.

"Ah!" Asia caught the weapon. Starnge, there were no arrows.

"I did it specifically to the letter during training. How does it feel?"

"I feel….like I know how to use this." Asia couldn't understand why but she knew how to use it.

"That's good."

"Thank you, Inu-san." Asia beams at her.

"You're welcome." She sips her tea and smiles back. Then goes back to slicing another piece of cake.

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned."

"Buchou." Inuko greets her master. And continues to eat cake. "Welcome back."

"I'm back, Inuko."

* * *

After giving out their reports, the group was dismissed to prepare for the party tomorrow. Inuko apologize she wouldn't be able to come as she was, and Rias understood that she would have to go to the Paimon house to prepare as their representative again. That night as she was lying with Asia and Xenovia. As always in an unfamiliar place, Inuko wouldn't sleep, constantly on high alert. Actually she had been doing that for days, finding no sleep in this house. Sure her master and friends were here, but past experiences told her a new place always called for new danger, no matter how friendly and hospitable the place may be. The only places she was able to even sleep in the Underworld was clearly the houses of Sitri and Paimon to name the very few. She was only thankful that her sister thought of proofing this room, or she'd go ballistic.

"Can't sleep, Inuko?"

"I don't need it." Inuko looks to her side to see Xenovia wide awake. "What about you?"

"…Yeah. When I think of it, I'm not used to sleeping with a man yet. Even if there isn't a sexual meaning to it…I'm tense…" Inuko frowns at those words.

"Please don't be tense. I'm not a man for god's sake."

"True. Sorry about that. But you do act like one so it is confusing." Inuko sighs at the truth.

"Can't be helped. It's how I am." Inuko strokes her head. "Go to sleep. You need it."

"True, Asia is sleeping very peacefully."

"…Inu-san, please don't leave me…Munya…" Asia murmured in her sleep.

"Fufufu, I understand the reason why Ise and Buchou think that Asia is cute." Xenovia said that while giving a wry smile. Inuko smirks too. Later, Xenovia finally fell asleep and Inuko took the time to slip out of their holds to go out of her room.

'No matter what, I still can't sleep in this house.' She thought, then smiles. 'Let's get a drink.' She passes by a few guards and maids as she makes her way to the kitchen. The staff there was surprised to see their guest, but relaxed when all she requested was a bottle of their finest wine and a chilled wine glass. Taking the said items, Inuko makes her way to the gardens, where she takes a seat among the many tables and opens a glass.

"Late night drinking, Inuko?"

"Buchou." Inuko smiles at the intruder. Rias came wearing a bathrobe covering her nude body. Inuko sometimes wonders how she could get away with it. "I'd offer you some, but you ARE underage."

"Aren't you younger that me?"

"I'm allowed to drink." Inuko smirks as she downs the first and pours another. The red liquid was strangely inviting. Rias takes a seat beside and Inuko couldn't help but gaze at her exposed neck. At a certain red spot. "I'm quite good. It's been days but the mark is still there."

"….." Rias just wraps her arms at the arm not holding the glass.

"What's wrong?"

"There are times when I feel I don't know you at all, Inuko." Rias tightens her hold. "And when I feel like I know all of you. You surprise me with something new about yourself." Rias looks at her with a sad expression. "Sometime, it feels you're slipping away from me and I can't do anything about it." Inuko smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry. It was never my intention to let you feel that way." Inuko pours herself another glass. "It's true that I still have many secrets I keep from you and the others, but I do so to keep you all safe. And some I can't reveal until fate deems it so." She looks to the sky. "The world you know is vast. But the world I know is vast AND dangerous, even to someone of your caliber." Inuko leans to Rias. "I just don't want you all to get hurt because of me."

"If we did…" Rias leans to her as well. "It's because we wanted to." Inuko smiles at that.

* * *

"I see." Ajuka looks to the maid. "So that's what he's been up to."

"Inuko-sama has, of course, no evidence to prove this. However…." Ajuka hold his hand up.

"I understand. I'll send what I know and do what I can." Seika bows and leaves. Ajuki just sighs to himself. "Man, Diodora, what a fool you are! Even I know not to mess with that family. I don't want to end up like Sirzechs or Azazel!"

* * *

It was the evening of the next day, and everyone was getting ready for the party. Inuko had already left early in the morning, Azlan had come personally to take her to the Paimon house to prepare. Nina and Seika had a special carriage for them. She bid goodbyes and promised to meet them at the party, so Rias reluctantly let her go. That night, the girls had been taken away by all the maids, saying that it would take some time for them to get ready. Kiba had already emerged in a stylish tuxedo and was surprised to see someone he knew. No, it was not Gasper, but it was Saji.

"Saji-san?" Saji looked up.

"Yo, Kiba."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Kaichou will be going to the meeting place along with Rias-senpai and I followed her here. So, Kaichou went to meet with senpai and after that I inevitably ended up wandering aimlessly around the mansion, until I arrived here."

"I see." Yuuto then remembers. "Have you seen Gasper? He was supposed to be here."

"The crossdressing boy? No, I'm been here the whole time and I havne't seen him."

"I hope he won't run away from this event…" While he was thinking that, Saji decided to go for it.

"Hey, Yuuto-san."

"What is it?"

"About Kusanagi….."

"What about Inuko-kun?"

"Has she….been training?"

"As far as what Buchou told us, Inuko-kun trains two months' worth every day for an hour."

"Two what?!" Saji stood up is surprise. "How's that possible?!"

"I don't really know. But from the maid's gossips I heard, Inuko-kun always disappears for an hour with her sisters, and comes back tattered and their hairs have grown considerable." In fact, he remembered one time witnessing the weird way Seika had cut Inuko's hair at one time: the tomboy was just barely dogding away at the maids sword slashing, until the hair was cut back to its original style. Seika acutally cut her own hair using her claymore's reflective surface to cut the back. Nina had, of course, a more normal haircut done by Inuko.

"Haaa….." Saji slumps. "Man, Kusanagi is way out of our league." He recalls all the hard training he was made to endure. "We're both pawns, but it feels like she still miles away from me. She was even the one who also made my training schedule. Everyday was tough, but I got stronger. But I bet I'm still no where near as powerful as her. No wonder Kaichou likes her…." Then he starts crying pityfully. "She even bathed with her and slept with her. Why is she so damn lucky?!" Yuuto actually thought about comforting this person, until he started saying the last parts.

"Ummm. Isn't it because she's a girl?"

"Why Kusanagi?! WHY?!"

* * *

"Achoo."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone must be talking about me."

"Oh, that so?"

"Anyway, why do I have to go like this?"

"Don't you look handsome? Girls are going to swoon for you."

"That may not be so bad."

[Partner, your thoughts! Your thoughts!]

"Oh, and I bet you want some certain girls to do that too."

"…..I won't deny."

[…..I give up tonight.]

* * *

Finally the girls were done. Even….

"Gasper, why are you wearing a dress?" Yuuto asked, not the least bit surprised. At least now he knew where the boy disappeared to.

"B-But, I wanted to wear a dress too."

"Saji. Saji, what's wrong?" Sona tried to snap Saji out of whatever he's in. The boy was slumped over his vivid imaginations. Soon a butler came and spoke to them.

"Tannin-sama and his family have arrived."

"?" Why were they here?

* * *

"I have come to escort you all on behalf of young lord Inuko, no, Ignatius Paimon." The former dragon stated. Along with his were 10 dragons about his size.

"Inuko did?"

"That is correct. This is a courtesy from the Paimon family to the Gremory family." The dragon explains. "While you all ride on my back, I'll place a special barrier around you. With that, your hair and clothes won't get messed up by the wind. Since those things are important to women."

"Thank you, Tannin. We'll be relying on you until we get to the meeting place. The people of Sitri are also here, is that okay?"

"Ooh, Miss Rias. You're especially beautiful tonight. Please leave that matter to me."

* * *

"I hope Tannin gets them there safely."

"Oh, such a worrywart you are, Ignatius. They'll be safe. WE, on the other hand, have to get going." Lucia applies the finishing touches and smiles. "Perfect. Now we can go." Inuko frowns.

"You made me go through AN hour of suit fitting, and it still takes you girls SEVERAL hours to get ready. I'll never understand this procedure of make-up and dress-up." Inuko sighs. "When it all comes off so easily….." Lucia had the decency to blush, so did the other girl who was having her make-up done.

"Oh my, Ignatius. Did you just make a dirty joke?" Lucia smiles, even Inuko joins in.

"I must be exhausted just from thinking of going to these stuffy parties."

"But it's from these stuffy parties that you get the prettiest girls."

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because she's you sister, Inu-chan." Mizuki walks in, with a bundle in her arms. Seika and Nina following suit.

"Nii-chan looks handsome." Nina looks in awe. While Seika sighs in regret, while snapping photos.

"It's a shame I will technically not be there."

"Seika, we need you to be our eyes." Inuko reminds. "Remember, parties like these tend to attract trouble."

"I understand." Lucia walks over to Mizuki and looks down to the bundle. The little blonde bady sleeping peacefully. "Will you be okay with her?"

"Don't worry." Mizuki smiles. "I won't let anything happen to our daughter."

"It's just…." Lucia sighs, while Mizuki leans their heads together.

"I know you don't want to, but you have a duty as the Paimon head."

"I know…." Lucia smiles and gives a quick peck. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"We'll be waiting." Mizuki smiles.

"Ready?" Inuko asks the girl, who nods and takes the offered arm. Lucia intertwines her arm on Inuko's free arm. "Then, Nee-chan, Imouto, we'll be leaving." Nina waves to them, as Mizuki calls out.

"Inuko." Inuko turns back. "Try not to mess up that suit, Inu-chan."

"I make no promises." Inuko and the girls leave. Five minutes when they heard carriages, Seika also leaves.

"Now then, how shall this play out…."

"I think it will be interesting." Mizuki smiles at those words.

"Nina-chan, I think you're becoming more and more like a Kusanagi everyday."

"Aren't I though?"


	63. Book 5 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riding on the back of a former Dragon King was quite an experience. They had arrived to the high hotel in less than an hour. It was located in a wide clearing within a huge area of forest that was on the edge of Gremory territory. The dragons they were riding on alighted down to a place that was like the grounds used for a sports match. When Tannin came to the skies above these match grounds, lights were simultaneously concentrated on him from below, making him look like something out of a monster movie.

"Then, we'll be going to the waiting space exclusively for large devils."

"Thank you, Tannin." Rias gives her thanks. Tannin and the other dragons then flapped their wings again and moved towards another area of the party grounds. Then, the group was led by the hotel employees who had come to pick us up at the sports grounds and they got into an expensive-looking limousine. Rias ans Sona sat in front. The rest were at the back.

"Sona." Sona looks to her. "Don't think I didn't know you challenge Inuko."

"I wanted to settle something of the past, Rias. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You're using this Rating Game as that opportunity."

"Inuko is, as you know, VERY dense." Sona shakes her head. "No. The correct term is that she knows, but will not act." She shows a cletched fist. "A beat down is what she needs once in a while to get through. I'm betting more than just my dreams in this fight, Rias. I'm betting on my love on this too." In the background, Saji was just smiling sadly. Looks like his first love is not coming true. Momo and Ruruko just pat his back.

"Sona, I will not allow that."

"Then, after my match with Inuko. I will gladly fight you, Rias." Sona looks at her determined. "But so you know, Inuko has been training me long before she met you." The aura of the two high class devils erupted in the limo ride, as they were glaring at each other with intensity. While the others just watched in mild panic, Koneko looked out the window in a daze, remembering the conversation from before.

* * *

_"Why?" After hearing the whole story, Koneko shed tears. _

_"Fate was cruel. In the end, it was price she had to pay." Blanc closes her book. "In the end, papa was merely a tool in all that. But she willingly carries the hate from others."_

_"Could you tell….sempai I'm sorry?"_

_"I think….it would be best you tell her that yourself."_

* * *

The limousine arrived at the hotel. When they came out, they were welcomed by many employees. They entered inside like that, and once Akeno confirmed us at the front desk, they went into the elevator.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Asia-chan, Xenovia, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

"Yes." Xenovia nods.

"Y-Yes. But, Buchou-san. Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou-sama for the young devils, right?" Asia asks.

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol." Rias had a displeased face. So did Akeno and Yuuto. It seemed they didn't want to be there. The elevator arrived, and when they stepped out, the entrance to the meeting place also opened. They were led into a gorgeous hall. On this incredibly large floor there was a crowd of devils and various delicious-looking foods to eat. The party was a grand affair with lights and music. The minute Sona and Rias and their peerages, they arrival was announced and all the devils looked at them.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

"Princess Sona has also become more beautiful than last we seen you."

"Leviathan must be crying in happiness…." Rias and Sona looked around. No Inuko was in sight, meaning the Paimon family hasn't arrived yet. Oh well, they had other things to do….

"Time to give the greetings, Sona."

"Yes, I'll see you in a bit, Rias."

* * *

The carriage ride was quick. The nightmare Azlan neigh happily at the opportunity to have run that fast. You could still see the fire from the carriage wheels on the roads as she ran through. Inuko got off the coachman seat, and dismounted the horse from the carriage. The horse neighs and runs off. She turns to the two employees who acted as volleys.

"The horse goes where she pleases, but wait till the wheels stop burning to put the carriage away."

"Yes sir."

"Good lads." She tossed them each a diamond, and they graceiously accepted the tip. Opening the doors, Lucia and the other girl stepped out and intertwined their arms.

"Let's get over with."

"Yes, Lucia-nee."

* * *

After the greetings were given, another announcement was made.

"The Paimon family has arrived." Everyone looked to see the arrival. Inuko had decended down with two ladies in both her arms. The tomboy herself was wearing an archaic style outfit; black slacks and books, black coat, styled with gold lining, white dress shirt. A large black diamond with the Paimon crest engraved on it was put on her as the pin to her necktie. Her appearance was very regal and her smile brought many girls to the floor. On her right was a blonde woman whom many recognized as the Paimon head, Lucia Paimon. The other girl was unfamiliar and brought many jealous auras. As they came to the crowds, Lucia separated to converse and Inuko walks over to Sona and Rias.

"Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, it's a pleasure to see you both again." Inuko smiles charmingly at the girls.

"Inuko, you look quite handsome tonight."

"Did I make your heart skip a beat, So-tan?" Inuko teases.

"I'm not answering that." Sona looks away, blushing.

"Inuko." The tomboy had the decentcy to sweat at seeing the impressing red aura from Rias. "Who's this girl?" The girl in question was not in fear, but her glasses did hide her eyes from the crowd.

"Ah, let me introduce." The girl moves forward. "This is the Paimon heir's [Queen]. Her name is-"

"Yuri Tsukikage." The woman addresses herself, adjusting her glasses. "And I am by no means interested in Lord Ignatius, so you can all rest easy."

"That hurts, Yuri." Inuko smiles warily.

"I only speak the truth." Yuri states. "The heiress is the only one in my eyes." Inuko and Yuri shared a look.

"Cradle robber."

"Gluttonous pervert."

"I'm a gentleman, you know." The others just laughed lightly at the bickering.

"I-It's been a while, Sekiryuutei." Inuko looked back to see afamiliar blonde in drill pigtails. She smiles.

"Hello, Ravel Phenex." Inuko looks around, the red in her eyes coming out slowly. "Is your brother here?"

"No, and please calm down!" Ravel clearly had trauma from knowing that red eyes equals destructions.

"Ignatius, calm down." A tug from Yuri brought her back to mornal. "You can kill him another time."

"You're right." Inuko looked at the blonde. "So how is he? Still moping about his defeat?"

"Yes, thanks to you. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen away by you was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him." Inuko lightly laughed.

"Well, those who don't care for a woman's heart are clearly my enemies. But you're part of your brother's group, right?"

"About that, I've currently finished trading, and I've now become my mother's servant. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm essentially a free [Bishop] now. Since my mother doesn't participate in the games."

"Trading?" At Asia inquiry, Yuri answered her.

"Trading, according to the rules of the Rating Games, it's possible to exchange pieces between devils [Kings]. On the condition that they're the same kind of piece." She explained.

"So say for example, if Rias wanted to trade her pawn away, the other person would have to give up eight pawn pieces, or people worth the same value." At those words, Rias went for her free arm. "Of course, it doesn't look like it'll happen anytime soon."

"And here I thought about buying your freedom, Ignatius." Lucia comes to the crowd, giving Inuko a glass. Yuri lets her go so she can take it.

"It's fine, Lucia-nee. I don't mind being tied down like this." Inuko smiles while Rias blushed. "In any case, Ravel, calling me Sekiryuutei is no good. I feel you're addressing Ddraig. We're already familiar with each other, feel free to call me Inuko."

"I-Is it really okay for me to call you by your name!?" Inuko could tell she was a bit happy about that.

"Sure. I don't mind."

"_C-Cough_. T-Then, I'll oblige and call you Inuko-sama without reservation."

"That makes me sound old. Call me Inuko, I don't mind."

"No, this is important!"

"Is it really?" Inuko turns to Sona.

"Perhaps to her at least."

"Well, alright." And then, an Onee-san that Inuko recognised also appeared.

"Ravel-sama. Danna-sama's friend is calling for you." It was Isabella, the rook from Raiser's peerage

"I understand. Inuko-sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?" At the mention of food, Inuko smiled brightly.

"I look forward to that."

"Y-Y-You will?! T-T-T-Then, yes, look forward to it?!" Ravel suddenly raised the hem of her dress, curtsied and then left. Her steps were a little stiff though. Inuko then turns to Isabella.

"How are you doing, Isabella? I hope you weren't too scared by Plutia's treatments." At the mention of the goddess, Isabella pales.

"W-W-W-W-We're fine. P-P-P-Plutia-sama didn't go all out." Inuko grins at the stuttering. "In any event, to know that you were the Paimon heir from the rumors. I can see that I will be able to boast about my defeat."

"What defeat? I only threw you back to Koneko-chan."

"But you were able to deflect my strongest punch then. And I can see why now." She sees Lucia and bows respectfully.

"Are you Ravel's escort?"

"Well, something like that. Because that girl has things that she can't grasp as a child, like our master Raiser-sama…Since that battle during the engagement party, Ravel has only talked about you. She seems to have found the fight between you and Raiser-sama very impressive."

"I thought I scared her after my appearing as the Great King."

"On the contrary. She can't stop talking about you."

"Is that so? Well, tell that any time for tea is good."

"Really? Thank you for that. Ravel will be happy. Now then, please excuse me now. Please have a good time at the party." And she leaves. Lucia just laughs at this.

"I think your harem is growning, Ignatius. I'm actually looking forward to it." Inuko just looks at her with deadpanned eyes.

"Please, I haven't even gotten to a wedding ceremony yet."

"Oh, but there are many girls waiting for that opportunity here." She motions to the girls at the table. "And there." She points to the crowd of girls with heart in their eyes. Inuko sighs, but does not forget to give them a stunning smiles to faint them.

* * *

"Hmmm….."

"Kwee?"

"Yes, Hitohime. It seems that they are here."

* * *

Inuko was busy conversing with a few more older individuals when Yuri comes behind her.

"She's on the move." From the corner of her eye, she could see Koneko was moving away from the ballroom. That was the signal. Inuko excused herself and she and Yuri went for the elevator. Then, someone else got on the elevator. It was Rias.

"What's wrong? Your expression changed."

"Koneko-chan is on the move." Rias knew something was going to happen.

"I understand, I'll go too."

"But how did you know that I was going to board the elevator?" Then Rias says the best possible thing to Inuko while smiling.

"It's because while you always watching us, I'm always watching you."

* * *

The elevator arrived on the first floor, and Inuko, Yuri, and Rias dashed out. Then Hitohime comes flying in.

"Kwee." Yuri catches her, and takes the note tied to her leg.

"She's in the forest. And she's not alone."

"So it begins."

"Inuko, what's going on?"

"Do you know the day today, Rias?" Rias thinks about it and then a light bulb hits. "That's right, today's the day Kuroka had killed her master and left Shirone. It's the anniversary."

"Then-"

"No doubt, Kuroka is here. And she intends to take Koneko with her."

* * *

Koneko was restlessly turning her head back and forth, as if searching for something. After seeing the black cat that sneaked in, she knew a certain someone was here.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Appearing without making a noise was a woman wearing a black kimono. She sported black cat ears as well.

"—! …You." Koneko's whole body shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. Iie, Koneko It's me, your onee-chan."

"Kuroka-neesama…" Koneko's voice squeezed out those words.

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party-nya."

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

"Nya, I've come to take you with me."

"I can't let you do that, Kuroka." Both Kuroka and Koneko look up. Kuroka jumps back before Inuko's drop kick landed on her. Instead she made a huge impact on the ground. Rias and Yuri pulled Koneko out of the way.

"Inuko-sempai…..Buchou…."

"Nya. It's been a while, Sword Kusanagi." Inuko looks at her with slight anger.

"Kuroka, do you intend to go back on your side of the bargain?"

"Nya, not at all." Kuroka shakes a finger. "I severed my bonds with "Shirone." But I've come to take "Koneko."" Inuko clicks her tongue.

"So you found the loophole…."

"Nya. I did a little reading about it." Kuroka took a stance. While Inuko looked back behind the nekoshou.

"Bikou, what are you guys doing here?" The good-looking man wearing what looked like ancient Chinese armour came out, laughing sheepishly.

"Haha, so you found us, Kusanagi. I impressed. I didn't even sense you guys."

"I doubt this is a terrorist attack. You two seem too relaxed."

"Yup. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay?"

"….." Inuko looks back to Kuroka. "Yeah, she seems like that."

"Right?" Bikou came forward and put an arm around her like best friends. Inuko nodding in agreement.

"Hey, don't talk about someone behind their back when they're clearly here!" Kuroka exclaimed.

"She's right." Inuko did a swipe kick and Bikou jumped out of the way. "Regarless, I can't let you take her, Kuroka." Inuko takes a stance in front of Koneko. "She's a precious member of the Gremory now."

"That's right, this child is my servant. I won't let you put even a single finger on her." Rias stand in front, readying her power of destruction.

"Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high-class devil like you doesn't have that privilege."

Biri.

The atmosphere changed. Kuroka and Rias were glaring at each other. Inuko looked to Yuri and and she took out something. Kuroka spoke while giving a wide grin.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you-nyan "

"?!" Before Kuroka could affect them, Yuri had jumped in front and put her hand up. The group was covered in a barrier made from the jewel in Yuri's hand. Inuko was slightly impressed.

"So you've learned how to manipulate space. I'm impressed, Kuroka."

"Nyaaaa. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world-nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. I'm thought about pleasantly killing you guys but it seems like it's not going to be…" Kurako looks to Yuri.

"Yuri, show them why you're a [Queen]." At Inuko words, Yuri pulls out a compact.

"Yes sir." She calls her transformation. "PRECURE, OPEN MY HEART." The flashy show of seeds and silvers rose petals as she made her transformation. Her hair becomes longer and changes into a lavender color. There are two purple roses in her hair. She wears a silver and white dress with a dark purple bow on it. She has a white petal-like bracelet on her left wrist and an opera-length dark purple glove on the right. She also has silver boots with dark purple bows on the back of them. On the inside of the dress it features purple trimming. Her earrings and choker are also purple. On the left side of her chest is a purple rose with the green and silver Heart insignia in the center. "I am the flower that glistens in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!" Inuko grins.

"She's a genuine magical girl, by the way. And it's a full moon, that gives her an advantage." Then Inuko turns serious. "Get Bikou, I'll take care of Kuroka!" Cure Moonlight dashes past Kuroka and gets close to Bikou before he could react, placing a palm to his chest.

"Silver Moon Impact." Silver light shines on her palm, and Bikou is knocked away. Cure Moonlight pursues. Inuko turns back to Kuroka.

"Now then…." She takes a step and goes for a kick, but surprisingly, Kuroka blocked it.

"So you blocked it?" Inuko raises her leg again.

"Nya, you're still in my space, Kusanagi?! Even if you are powerful, you can't escape my place." Seeing this, Koneko stops her.

"…Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these two people!" Koneko suddenly says.

"What are saying!? Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!" In a flash, Rias tightly embraced Koneko! However, Koneko shook her head.

"…It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Inuko-sempai…Even with the power of a [Queen] from Paimon, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both genjutsu and senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!" Kuroka smiled at Rias's anger.

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. Also, I made a deal with Kusaanagi. However, this time, I simply want Koneko because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Koneko's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?" Seeing Koneko's tears, Inuko saw red.

"That's enough." Inuko takes a good kick, and it was successful. "Just admit it, you damn black cat! Why can't you honestly say your damn feelings?!"

"Pot calling the kettle black?!" Kuroka counters as she increased the gravity. Even Inuko was affected, but she managed to throw two ofudas to Rias and Koneko to save them. "Even this space is affecting you, Kusanagi. You will die!"

"Like Hell!" Inuko stood up. The anger in her body builds up, so much that her demonic aura dispels the barrier.

"NYA!"

"You made a girl cry in front of me, Kuroko! You made your SISTER CRY!" Then she stops, and starts looking calm and backs away. "Koneko. Rias" The girls looks at the tomboy, who presses her hands together. "A moment of silence for Kuroka."

"Hey! Why are you acting like I'm gonna die!" Kuroka exclaimes. All Inuko did was point behind her. She did so. The hydra was seen.

"You made Koneko-sama cry. You made Koneko-sama cry. You made Koneko-sama cry. You made Koneko-sama cry. You made Koneko-sama cry….." Seika was walking forward slowly, but deadly. The scythe made her more dangerous. The murmuring made her scarier. When she looks up, the purple glow was strong. "Unforgivable!" She charges, while Kuroka dodges, but Seika counters with throwing some shurikens.

"Nya!" She so forgot about the maid. The very maid who like two things, little girls and her Inuko-sama. "Why is she here?!"

"I had a feeling you'd be here, so I took measures."

"This is a really BAD measure?!" While Kuroka was occupied by the maid, Inuko walks to Koneko.

"I told you, didn't I? I'd make it right."

"Sempai…." Inuko smiles sadly at her.

"Even if I'm hated in the end, I will save you." Before Inuko walks off, Koneko grabs her sleeve.

"I…don't hate Inuko-sempai. Inuko-sempai saved me. But…." Koneko cries more. "….why don't I hate nee-sama either?" Kuroka stops moving when she heard that. "After hearing why nee-sama did what she did. Even though she left me, I can't hate you both. I…I…." Inuko smiles and hugs her.

"You're a good girl, Koneko-chan."

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry I said such things….." Inuko smiles sheepish.

"Now I made Koneko-chan cry."

"I cannot blame you, Inuko-sama." Seika stops her assault. "In any case, will you withdraw, Kuroka-sama? I see there is no point in this…." Kuroka actually thinks about it.

"Nya… I really wanted to take Koneko with me. But seeing that she is this happy with Sword Kusanagi….Hmmmmm….And then there's you….." Inuko sighs.

"Say yes already, you damn sexy black cat."

"Did you just call me sexy, Kusanagi?!" Kuroka grins. Inuko grins back. Rias pinches her.

"That huwts. That huwts." Rias lets her go. "Whatever. Just go already. I see he's here to pick you both up."

"Who?" Just as Kuroka asks that, a tear appeared in the space before them. Appearing from out of the tear was a young man wearing a suit. He held in his hand a sword that was releasing a holy aura to the max. A holy sword.

"That's far enough, Kuroka. The devils have noticed." Bikou came flying past him and Cure Moonlight lands elegantly to Inuko's side. "Had fun, Bikou?"

"You bet!"

"Alright, let's go. The devils noticed us already." Then the man greets Inuko. "Hey, Kusanagi."

"Hey, Arthur. I see you still have Collbrande."

"Of course, it's my rightful sword." Rias just looks at her in shock.

"Inuko, are you talking about-" From the sky, Tannin comes down.

"The holy king sword Collbrande. Also known as Caliburn. For Collbrande, called the beyond strongest holy sword, to be with the Hakuryuukou is…" The former dragon king growls at the intruders. "To think intruders have come just like you said, young lord, but we didn't notice until that barrier was gone."

"It's okay, old man. We were just playing." Inuko eyes the other sword on the man, Arthur's, hip. "Excalibur Ruler. So you did find it."

"Exactly where you said it would be." Arthur taps on the sword. "This is the final Excalibur that was recently found, the strongest of the seven Excaliburs. [Excalibur Ruler]."

"Why are you here, Arthur? You can't just be here to pick up these two."

"Yes, the truth is that I also have a lot of interest in the comrades of these guys. Kusanagi, no, Sekiryuutei-dono, could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the holy sword Durandal user? I'd like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen—you know?"

"Sure I can do that." Arthur nods to Inuko's words.

"Now then, let's retreat." The man then cut the air with the sword called Collbrande and another spatial tear appeared and spread out, one that several people could pass through. "Goodbye, Sekiryuutei."

"Nyaa. Goodbye, Sword Kusanagi." Kuroka waves back.

"Kuroka." Inuko throws a package to Kuroka who catches it. "For you."

"Nee-sama…." Kuroka looks to Koneko, who was figeting. "It…was nice to see you again…." Kuroka just grins and waves back. The other comrades of Vali also disappeared into the spatial tear. After that, reinforments came, and the Maou-sponsored party was hurriedly cancelled because of the [Khaos Brigade] attack.

* * *

"What a blunder." That was the first thing my Vice-Governor Shemhaza said in the conference room within the Maou's territory. Azazel was more thinking "That's an understatement" while drinking some tea. On the day of the Maou-sponsored party, the devils had received an attack from the [Khaos Brigade]. To put it accurately, it would be better to say that, "That was what the result became". That the SS-class exiled devil "Kuroka" who is wanted throughout the underworld would use a familiar to watch the party was outside of everyone's expectations. After that, Ignatus Paimon's, aka Inuko's, and Rias Gremory's family came into contact with her and drove her away. The ultimate-class devil Tannin came shortly after the barrier was dispelled and they all retreated. The situation was settled with minimum damage, but—the breach into the party hall was making the other powers question the wariness of the devils. Just as anyone could see, Shemhaza from the Fallen Angels' side and the Seraphs, especially Gabriel, of the Angels' side were angry. Azazel was more engrossed into the casino to notice, and he didn't want to say that. Shemhaza reported more. "The opponents were members of the [Khaos Brigade]'s independent special unit, the [Vali Team], consisting of Son Goku [Bikou], nekoshou [Kuroka] and also the user of the holy king sword Collbrande. That three people from a team of people endowed with tremendous power would come is… Also, the management ability of the devils is—" The incident had been taken under control. Not much had went and even Inuko had managed to not go into Great King mode and destroy everything in sight. The Maou's younger sister Rias was safe. The Sekiryuutei that night had returned calm. The party had been canceled, but when looking at the big picture, it had been a big gain for us. Far away from Azazel, Tannin, who was attending in the form of a mini-dragon, and the other seniors were anticipating the battle between Rias and Sona Sitri that would be held soon.

"I'm going to cheer for Miss Rias. Since the Sekiryuutei is there. And I don't think the maid's gonna let me go….." Azazel sighs at the thought.

"The knowledge that Azazel has brought seems to be bringing about a revolution in the Rating Games. If handled poorly, there may be a change within the high-ranked group within half a year."

"That would be good. Since the top ten haven't changed in the last ten-odd years. With this, it seems like we'll be able to see some interesting games." At that time, the room's door opened. The person who appeared there made everyone dumbfounded.

"Hmm. So you youngsters can't greet an old man like me, huh?" It was a one-eyed old man wearing an old-looking hat. He had a white beard, which was so long that it seemed to touch the floor. His clothes, rather than being luxurious, also consisted of just a single robe. He held a walking staff, but he didn't have it because he hurt his lower back.

"—Odin." It was the king god of all the Norse Gods—Odin! There was also an armour-wearing female warrior Valkyrie that had arrived along with him. And another blonde beside him, who waves to Serafall. The Maou shoujo waves back.

"Oh, oh, it's been a while, hasn't it, old geezer of the northern countryside?" As Azazel rudely called him that, Odin rubbed his beard.

"It's been a while, Fallen Angel brat. It seems you've become intimate with the people you fought with for so long, but… Are you still thinking of something crafty?"

"Hah! Unlike countryside gods that honour old-fashioned bonds according to conventional practices or whatever else, we young people have flexible thoughts. Rather than sticking to troublesome hostile ways of thinking, we place more value on growth and progress."

"That's a loser's mindset appropriate for the weak. After all, you're a gathering of brats that have lost their founding God and Maou."

"It's called becoming independent and standing on our own, geezer."

"Seeing a bunch of brats doing a play meeting like this, I can't help but laugh." Sirzechs then left his seat and greeted the geezer.

"It's been a long time, King God of the North, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs. I came here on the invitation you gave me to watch the games. However, you've also had it hard. The descendent of the original Lucifer is now the Hakuryuukou. Moreover, he became a terrorist. The future of devils isn't going to be easy." Odin made those sarcastic remarks. "But then, you got the original, right?" Sirzechs simply gave a smile. The geezer's gaze then shifted to Serafall sitting next to Sirzechs. "By the way, Serafall. What's with that appearance?" Serafall was dressed up as a magic girl like in Japanese television anime. This geezer is also a cosplay-lover, after all.

"Ara, Odin-sama! Don't you know? This is magical girl's outfit " She turned sideways and posed with a peace sign.

"Hmm. So this is what's popular among the young people these days. Not bad at all. Yes, yes, quite nice." While putting a hand to his chin, he looked down at Serafall's panties and legs. There was a silhouette that intervened there. The aforementioned female warrior Valkyrie.

"Odin-sama, you mustn't do such indecent things! The reputation of Valhalla will cry!"

"Geez, you're so stuffy. That's why you can't get any heroes as a boyfriend." The Valkyrie immediately broke into tears at Odin's words.

"A-At any rate, I'm just an aged female warrior with a history of no boyfriends! I too want to have a boyfriend! Auuu!" Odin also sighed. The blonde snaps and puts Odin in a headlock.

"Knock it off, old geezer. If you keep teasing your assistant and looking at Serafall like that, you will make a horrible impression of us Norse Gods. And I do not want my husband thinking like that!"

"Mercy, mercy, Freya. I give, I give." Odin does a tap out on the table. The blonde, the goddess Freya, lets go, smiling once again at Serafall.

"Sorry about that, Serafall. He really needs correcting eventually."

"No worries, Fre-tan~" Odin coughs bit and then spoke to Sirzechs.

"I heard about it. Sirzechs, Serafall, your family members are fighting each other, right? Geez, making your precious younger sisters face each other even though they're close friends. You people are so bad. You really are devils."

"If she can't break through this much, then her hopes for her future as a devil won't be born."

"It's already decided that my Sona-chan will win " Each Maou-sama believed that their sister would win, after all. Odin sat in an empty seat and spoke brazenly.

"Now then. The matter of the [Khaos Brigade] is all well and good, but I have come to watch the Rating Game. —When is the appointed date?" The talk on the matter at the party was left for another day, and the topic shifted to the game that would soon be held. Lots of important people from each of the powers had been invited to watch the game, after all. Azazel stood up from his seat for a moment in order to take a break, and he went to rest on a sofa in the hallway. This discussion and conference with VIPs was making his shoulders stiff. When he sat down on the sofa—Sirzechs appeared there. He sat down next to Azazel and spoke.

"Azazel, can I ask you one thing before the games starts?"

"What is it?"

"If you were facing Rias as an opponent, who would you definitely remove among the Gremory group?"

"Inuko, of course. She's a Kusanagi, a real powerhouse. And above all, everyone in Rias' team should feel it one way or another. —That Inuko is the one who maintains the tension and spirits of the family." Tension was important in battle. It was often the case that the balance would crumble by a single change in that, and one side would quickly lose as a result. The reverse was also possible. Inuko was an emotional pillar for Rias and the others. The reason for that could also be understood. She is able to see far into the future of her comrades, but because she cannot say anything about it, all she can do is gently guide them to the best possible path to victory. She hides this by bening comical and pplayful, but she always runs forward and protects them from real harm without stopping their growth. That behaviour of hers also became the dynamic energy of the other servant devils in part. Even her master Rias depended on Inuko. While it was usual for a dragon to attract others, Inuko also had the blood of the Kusanagi flowing in her veins, and is the reincarnation of the Great King Lucifer. Her natural powers pull to her great individuals, more so with her dragon. Sirzechs joined his hands together and spoke with a serious look.

"…Sona will aim for that." He was worried for his younger sister, but Azazel spoke honestly.

"Yeah, the problem is when they remove her. Will their willpower rise, or will it fall? Since they had yet to see Inuko Kusanagi as the [Sekiryuutei] taken down right before their eyes. Inuko is a Kusanagi, I doubt she will fall that easily."

"Or will she break first in rage?" That was a question that could not be answered easily.

* * *

After the party, Inuko had to go back to the Paimon house, this time Rias and the others came with her.

"Welcome to the Paimon House." Lucia shows her marvelous abode. Many maids greeted, but Mizuki's appearance, with a certain little bundle, was the group's main amazement.

"Welcome, everyone."

"Ah….Ah…Ah…." The little bundle's tiny arms tried to reach for her mama. Lucia smiles warmly and goes to carry the little girl.

"She's still awake." Lucia cooes to the little baby.

"She was waiting for her mama to tell her bedtime stories." Mizuki smiles sheepishly. "Unfortunately, she doesn't like her papa's story telling voice." Inuko smiles at the scene, but as she takes a step forward, she falls.

"Inuko!"

"Inuko-sempai!" Rias and Koneko had just enough time to catch her. Mizuki looks at her sister worried.

"She got you good, didn't she?" Inuko smiles as she coughs. Black smoke came out of her mouth. The maids were in a flurry, but Seika kept them in control. Some went to get blankets, others went to prepare the rooms.

"I did hold back considerably. It doesn't hurt, but poison mist in the lungs for the long periods can be quite annoying." Neither Koneko nor Rias realized that during the fight, Kuroka had secretly expelled poison mist to kill them, but Inuko quickly inhaled it all before they could feel the effects. While immune to pain, Inuko's body can still be the effects, and it is damaging her body.

"Dear…." Lucia worriedly looks to Mizuki, who smiles.

"Don't worry, this is why I stayed home. To get them." Two figures were on Inuko immediately, taking her form Rias and Koneko and lying her on the floor. One removing her coat and checking her arms, while the other pulled out some weird plant that began to stick itself to Inuko's mouth.

"Breathe deeply. The plant will suck out all the poison from you soon and fill you with clean oxygen soon." The one in the lab coat explained as Inuko did as she wanted.

"Inuko-chan….you've been killing 20, no 30, people, seven beasts, and one angel Khaos Brigade unit." At those words, Inuko nods. The others had already known about it via satellite viewing. "The seals are ripping apart now." The other brunette pulled out a needle, but Inuko grabs it before the girl could stick it to her arm. The girls tried, but Inuko wouldn't budge. "Are you still afraid of needles?!"

"No, she's just hates doctors, remember?" The girl in lab coat frowns. "Really now, you should at least trust your sisters in laws."

""In laws?""

"Sorry, everyone. I should introduce. They're my wives." Mizuki goes to the one in the lab coat. "She's Midori Hakase, my 5th wife and the family doctor."

"How do you do." Midori greets as she goes back to work.

"The one struggling with the needle is my 31st wife, Cynthia Avanse." The said girl was too pushing fighting with Inuko to give a proper greeting. "She's one of the seal masters among my harem. And an expert tattoo artist."

"Come on, Inuko." Cynthia struggles. "I know you don't want to, but we have to get those seals back on you." The tomboy shakes her head slowly, refusing. Cynthia sighs, then turns her head to Koneko. "You, you're a senjuitsu user. Help me calm her down."

"?!" Koneko looks in surprise.

"Don't be surprised." Mizuki says. "I told you they're my wives. Whatever I know, they will know. Especially when it pertains to those close to Inu-chan." Seeing Koneko hesitate, Inuko lets go of Cynthia.

"My, you're being submissive." Cynthia was surprised at this action. Finally free from the mist, Inuko takes the plant out.

"….I'd rather be in pain than see someone else be in pain because of me." Koneko looks at her when she said that, her looks torn. Inuko reassures. "Don't worry, I'm just being stubborn."

"Which is the usual…." A magic circle forms under Inuko, showing the numerous marking on her arms, some of them look faded. Cynthia does her work. Dipping the needle onto special ink. Eyes glazed, she begins her work, expertly sewing new markings over the old ones on Inuko's arms, which faded instantly after the mark was done.

"Cynthia, you might as well do the whole repair job. This child has been the tendency to engage in more fights than usual." Cynthia didn't respond to Mizuki's words, but continued onto the other arm until her eyes went make to light.

"I need to fix the ones on her back. I suggest we do this in the bedroom."

"And she'll probably need someone to hold." Midori includes, glancing at the girls. A lot of hands raised up. "No good, I'll do it instead."

"Oi, Midori, have you having an affair already?" Mizuki looked about to weep.

"You're the only one in my eyes, Mizuki." Midori immediately answered. "But we both know this child's tendency to cling rather tightly when it comes to these procedures." Every girls there started having imagination about clinging tightly to Inuko. "Some spines and ribs broke before, right?" Just like that, the imagination broke as well.

"Then let's get someone she won't do that to." Mizuki looks to Rias. "Her master, of course."

"No." Inuko refused. "I won't be responsible for breaking my master's spine."

"Inuko, you don't want to cling to me?" Inuko almost said no, had she not seen the sad look on Rias. Torn between her safety and her happiness, Inuko sighs.

"I'll apologize in advance now." Rias brightens to those words. Mizuki claps her hands

"Well, let's get her to bed."

* * *

"Alright, the anesthetic flowers are all over the room." Midori states, as several red and blue flowers engulf the room in a sweet scent. "This will help numb some pain, but it won't really help unless you relax."

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?"

"Inuko, you should follow your sister."

'How can I when you're nude and hugging me, Buchou?!' True enough, when Inuko took off her clothes leaving only her boxes, Rias was told to strip as well. Now Inuko was laying on her front with Rias hugging her. The feel of her master's boobs on her face was indescribable. She was going to get a nosebleed if she didn't have to see that damn needle on her sister's hand. The magic circle formed, the marking are seen on her back. Cynthia's eyes glaze. Inuko was stiffening. 'I'm so dead.' Rias could feel the hold on her tighten, and it started to hurt.

"Inuko, calm down." Rias stroked the albino's head. "It's going to be okay." It was either the skin or the voice, but Inuko started to lax. Cynthia saw this opportunity and went for the seals on her back. Inuko hissed in pain. She didn't feel the physical pain, but the memories. The memories were excruciatingly painful. Whippings and tortures were flashing in her mind. She felt like she was in the past.

"AHHHH?!"

"Done yet, Cynthia?!" Mizuki sees her sister going down hard. Even the feeling of Rias's skin couldn't seem to stop her sister from convulsing.

"Shit, we'll need more bodies." No sooner did Midori say that, all the other girls, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, even Koneko, stripped and went to the bed. Koneko and Xenovia grabbed her thrashing legs, while Asia and Akeno her arms before she could crush her master in a death grip, but Inuko's red eyes showed she was far gone.

"Inuko!" Rias cried out as Inuko's canine lunged for her throat. But-Seika had thrust her arms out to meet the fangs.

"Inuko, only a little more." Mizuki tries to reason. "Calm down already!" The kotodama seemed to work as her bite was losing strength. The last of the stitching was done. Inuko's eyes revert to normal as she let's go of her sister's arm. Laying tiredly on her master's bosoms, the albino eyes flashed in and out, indicating she was between awake and asleep. Cynthia looked at her work.

"This is by far, the most I ever did in repairing her seals." She states. "Her power should now be back to that of a heavenly dragon." She looks at the group of naked women. "She has a Rating game fight soon, right? After that, make sure she doesn't do any fights for a while. Or else I'll have to redo these seals, and that's no easy matter, as you know." She leaves to gather her bearings. Midori stays a bit to explain some things.

"She's get a good night's rest thanks to these flowers, and you all should as well. It takes a lot to restrain that child." Then Midori goes to see Seika's arm. "She punctured a vein, we'll have to treat it immediately." Midori and Seika leaves, and Mizuki bids them goodnight as well.

"Okay. I leave Inu-chan to you girls. Try not to do anything such as assault the girl please."

* * *

The morning after that, Inuko had actually blushed at the sight of so many naked women at her bed. Thankfully, nothing did happen. But Inuko could feel heavy in a sense. She knew the seals on her were repaired to a sense, and she had thanked her sisters before heading back to the Gremory estate with everyone.

_"My seals can only do so much. You still have to go through some other seal repairs. In the meantime, try to find some new ways to sate yourself. Rage really does break those seals."_ She remembered her sister's, Cynthia's, words. But she knew she could not act on them, not yet at least. After that, things were normal until the day before the match. The night before the match, they had a meeting in Inuko's room.

"Rias, Sona Sitri knows about the Gremory group to some degree, right?" At Azazel's question, Rias nods.

"Yes, she understands us roughly. For example, she knows the main weapons of Inuko, Kiba, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia. Video recordings of our battle with the Phoenix group were partly open to the public, after all. Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear and Koneko-chan's background have also come to light."

"Well, she roughly knows about you all then. So, how much do you know about her side?"

"I know the abilities of Sona, of her [Queen] the vice-president, and of several others of her servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet." At Rias' words, Azazel turns to Inuko.

"Well, Kusanagi. You know them, right?" Inuko was busy wrinting something when she was called, then she shows what she was writing. It was a chart of the abilities of each of Sona' s pieces and Sona herself.

"This is only to make it fair." They noticed that Saji's part was skipped. "Leave Saji-chi to me."

"But with their numbers, you are still at a disadvantage." Azazel notes. One [King], one [Queen], one [Rook], one [Knight], two [Bishops], and two pawns, for a total of eight enemies. It seems Sona still doesn't have a full set of pieces yet, but it's the same numbers as them piece wise. People wise, they had more.

"But with me, they have the advantage." Inuko smirks.

"And Sona Sitri will aim for that." Inuko loses that smirk.

"I know." Next Azazel wrote on the white board.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, technique, wizard, support. Out of these, Rias is a Wizard-type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno-san is the same. Kiba is a Technique-type. He fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a Power-type that excels in the area of speed. A player that aims for a one-hit-certain-kill. Asia and Gasper are Support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Asia is closer to a Wizard-type, while Gasper is closer to a Technique-type. Koneko is a Power-type. And lastly, Inuko. You're also very much a Power-type. With your natural abilities, you can also be a Wizard-type. However, you're also good at being a Support-type as well. With your [Gift] power." He drew lines to form a cross, and wrote the names of the four types within each of the four quadrants of the cross, thereby making a chart. Thier names were written on the chart according to location of type. Inuko was located in the Power-type while being situated near Support and Wizard. Kiba was located in Technique. Xenovia was in Power-type, and each of the other members was located somewhere else on the chart, thereby making a diagram illustration that was easy to understand.

"I see, but as the Great King, I can also be a Wizard- and Power-type. But that is an illegal move."

"True, and thanks to Mizuki-san, we won't have to worry about it for a while."

"Yeah." Inuko motions to her arm. "They redid my seals."

"All of them?" Azazel asks. Inuko shakes her head.

"Not all the sisters were present."

"That'll have to do." Azazel suddenly circled Inuko, Xenovia and Koneko in the Power-types and spoke. "The things that Power-types have to be most careful of are—counters. A troublesome class among the Technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, power-types like Ise, Koneko and Xenovia can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power." Xenovia said that bravely. However, Azazel shook his head.

"It's possible to overcome it with that, but it's another story when your opponent is a genius in that field. Kusanagi could do that, but others are a different story. Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-user Akeno, the technique-user Kiba or Gasper with his special vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against Technique-types." Xenovia was silent to sensei's explanation.

"Xenovia." She looks to Inuko. "I'll teach you a method of dealing with counter users in the future."

"Thank you, Inuko."

"Rias, based on what Kusanagi gvies us, there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, and they might run into her, you know? If a counter eats up her enormous power, it will be an instant out. And I think that's their aim. You need to come up with and refine some tactics for that."

"But, if the opponent is a female, the possibility of that is…low." Inuko smirks at those words.

"…Dress Break. Since she's the enemy of women, I don't think they'll want to fight her at all."

"Oh right, she has that." Azazel claps his hand to gether.

"I'm the ally of all women, Koneko-chan!" Inuko counters. "I just love them too much…."

"Pervert." Sharp word from Koneko.

"I'll take that as a compliment from you." Inuko smiles.

"Regardless, Kusanagi. Be on your guard. Sona Sitri will aim for you. That much I know. How I don't know yet."

"I know how and I know when, Silkie." Inuko smiles that mysterious smile of her. "I just hope she doesn't think about the how too much."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see, Silkie, You'll see."

* * *

Author's Note: Yuri Tsukikage/Cure Moonlight is from Heartcatch Precure. I don't own her. But I always thought she would fit the role of [Queen].

Author's Note 2: I tried making Kuroka and Koneko's relationship a little better in my book. Please don't flame me for this.


	64. Book 5 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_"Why can't you be my right arm?" Young Inuko looks to the serious Sona. They were having a garden tea party it appears._

_"You gonna make your [Queen] Tsubaki-san, cry." Inuko points to the younger looking Tsubaki who was just there listening to this conversation on her seat._

_"That's not what I meant!" Sona jumps from her chair. Inuko catches the biscuit that was about to fall. Sighing in relief._

_"Sheesh, chill, So-tan." Inuko cuts the biscuit in half, butters it, and gives each half to Tsubaki and Sona. Tsubaki thanks her while Sona takes her seat again._

_"Inuko, why can't you stay by my side?" Sona looked so sad, but Inuko couldn't give her what she wanted._

_"I can't give you red roses. I can give you only blue violets."_

_"What does that mean?" Inuko smiles mysteriously._

_"If you figure it out, I'll consider your feelings."_

_"Then it's a challenge!" _

* * *

Sona wakes up from her dream. She got up from her bed and saw the blue violet resting by her bedside. She touched the petals gently. A smile on her face.

'Blue violets….I remember…..'

"Sona-chan, it's time to get ready."

"Coming!"

* * *

The morning of the match. Inuko was deep in thought while looking at the mask on the table. It was a mask with a red leopard motif with no spots. The ears were sharp, the mouth was open so you could see the lower halk of the face, and the eyes parts was incased in white glass. For a moment, Inuko pulled out the two ofudas from her face and settled beside the mask. Her scar was now visible.

'I will fight against family….' Inuko thinks. 'Although I can see it….I really hope she doesn't do it…..'

"Inuko." Inuko looks to the door to see Rias enter. She smiles slightly.

"You went for Nee-chan' clothes." She saw the attire. It was similar to the Kuou Academy uniform, only with slight alterations. Actually, for Rias, the only alteration added, was gold trimming to her skirts and sleeves. The small cape she usually wears was exchanged to a longer red cape.

"She insisted. But actually, I kind of like it. It's only a little different from the school uniforms." Inuko smiled warily, keeping quite about a certain detail.

"And the others?" Rias smiles warily too.

"They too." Inuko sighs. Well, she couldn't do nothing about it. She was forced too…. Standing up, she grabs the sleeveless red coat and puts it on. Not much was changed on her, except with the addition of the said coat over her school uniform, and the addition of black steel boots. She grabs the masks.

"Did you need to wear the masks?"

"Yes, so that I don't appear too scary to people." Rias had a little sadness to her face as she takes her hands to Inuko's face.

"Your face is very handsome." She strokes the scar. "You don't have to hide it." Inuko smiles but still puts on the mask.

"But it still helps to never show my scary side to kids."

* * *

There was a huge magic circle underneath the Gremory castle for the exclusive use of transporting them to the game area. The group gathered on top of the magic circle, and prepared to transport to the game area, where the battle would soon be commencing. As Inuko saw, everyone wore her sister's handmade clothes. They were the slight alterations to the Kuou academy uniform. Asia's costume included a white nun habit with her uniform and extended long skirt. Xenovia's upper clothes were made to be more tight fitting, similar to her bondage-like battle clothes the first time Inuko saw her, spats and large cape included. She also wore a circlet Akeno's had more of a hakama design with long flowing sleeves like her miko outfit. Koneko's uniform included some cat prints on her skirt and large shoulder guards and arm guard. She also had a helmet shaped likethe rook top. Gasper got to keep his girl uniform, but he had a large black cape, similar to a vampire's. He also wore his battle mask. Yuuto outfit included a legs guards and a side belt. Also had some leather mail on his arms. Inuko did a face palm.

'Nee-chan…'

"What wrong, Inu-san?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She knows, she knows, but she will keep quiet or she will die in embarrassment.

"Fight a battle that won't make you ashamed as the next head of the family. Everyone else as well, okay?"

"Do your best, Rias-nee-sama!"

"Well, I've taught you about the things you needed to be informed about this time. All that's left is to exert yourselves and go all out." Venerana, Milicas, and Azazel give their words of support. Sirzechs and Grayfia had already left beforehand. Before the circle activate someone called out of Inuko.

"Inuko Kusanagi." She looked to see Lord Gremory for the first time after the wedding fiasco. Her eyes almost went red but stopped herself to give the man what he wants to say. "Please take care of my daughter."

"Of course." Inuko replies with respect. "She's my master after all."

Somewhere….

"Oh, goodie. It's time!" Kuroka ran into her tent, with Bikou on her trail.

"Oi, Kuroka, what are you going on about?" The nekoshou ignores him a bit to get the envelop that Inuko threw to her before. Other than the photos of Koneko in her home, there was an ofuda with a set of intructions. Kuroka nods to each one, and sticks the ofuda on the canvas wall. The ofuda begins to show a screen. A certain event within the devil realm.

"Yippee, it works!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" The man in suit, Arthur, comes in with another girl. They saw the screen. "Isn't that….?"

"I'm gonna get Vali, this'll be fun!" Bikou runs out of the tent to get Vali.

* * *

The games have begun. The group was teleported to —a place full of tables. A restaurant. Inuko actually took the time to survey around. There was a vast shopping mall there. Familiar stores were lined up within the interior, and there was a glass-ceilinged atrium. Light spilled down through the glass. She knew this place well.

"I didn't expect that the department store near Kuou Academy would serve as the stage." Rias said this as she came up next to me. Inuko walks up to one of the restaurants.

"I wonder if the food is real…."

"Don't touch it." Koneko drags her back. Then they heard the announcement

[Everyone, I, the "Queen" of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the "Rating Game" between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion. In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be he- Wait! Not you girls again!]

A struggle noise was heard while Inuko just falls down, red with embarrassment.

[Greeting, one and all. This is your all time favorite host, Neptune. Along with my wonderful cohost-}

[Hi. I'm Plutia. Umm am I supposed to say more?]

[Don't worry about it, Plutie. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school "Kuou Academy" that Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.]

'Kill me now! Kill me now!' Inuko thinks to herself. Asia and Koneko just patting her in comfort.

[Both groups have been transported to their respective "bases". Rias-sama's "base" is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's "base" is on the first floor of the west side. In order for "Pawns" to promote, please go to your opponent's "bases". Plutie, your turn.]

[Oh! Um…..This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item called "Phoenix Tears" has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategise before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin~. Did I do good Neppy?]

[You sure did, Plutie. And now we go to commercial breaks.]

"I'm seriously scolding those girls…" Just as she said that, the announcement came back.

[By the way, we are not held responsible for these actions, this was all the work of our aunt, the wonderful Mizuki Kusanagi. That is all. Thank you.]

CLICK

"Oh, nee-chan is so gonna hear it….."

"Inuko focus, you can do scolding later." Everyone gathered together "The battlefield is modelled on the department store near Kuou Academy. So it's an indoor battle." Rias said this while looking at a guide map of the department store's interior that was depicted on the dining floor's wall. There was also a personal diagram of the place divided into chess squares in her hands. She looked over the document with the special rule that had been sent to us. "The rule this time states [Don't destroy the department store which has become the battlefield]; in other words, we can't do any showy battles." She narrowed her eyes.

"…I see, so to me, the fuku-buchou, and Inuko, this is a disadvantageous battlefield. We can't do attacks that affect a wide area."

"No, I should be okay, as I have already been sealed, Xenovia."

"Still, that really is troublesome. A battle of large mass attacks has been mostly sealed." Akeno put a hand against her cheek with a troubled face. She gave her opinion after letting out a sigh. "Gasper-kun's eyes also won't be as effective. There are too many places to hide within the department store. All the goods and products have also been exactly reproduced, so there is an overflowing amount of objects to obstruct his vision. There is also the possibility of surprise attack in the dark…It's troubling. This is a disadvantageous battlefield for our special characteristics. Because the Rias Gremory group's forte is to battle showily, we're completely sealed." Rias shook her head at Akeno's words.

"No, Gasper's eyes couldn't be used from the start. They put in a restriction on it here. [The use of Gasper Vladi's Sacred Gear is forbidden], it says. The reason is clear and simple. Since he still can't perfectly control it yet. They judged that it would be problematic if the entire game was spoiled by his eyes going out of control. Giving him Inuko's blood is also prohibited, but they're at least allowing the watch. It seemed that they've provided him with Sacred Gear-sealing glasses developed by Azazel. [Since it was made for Gasper's exclusive use, it won't have any particular bad influence on his body]—so it says here. Really, he likes to prepare."

"Then, Gasper will have to fight using magic and his vampire abilities." Rias nods at Inuko's words.

"That's right. From the beginning, his time-stopping power carried a lot of risk. The other side has not only the counter-types I mentioned before, but also Saji-kun, who possesses a Sacred Gear that absorbs the ability of others, so we don't know what kind of counterattacks they'll use. Like suppressing it with genjutsu. There are also other technique's to take away a person's vision. When talking about such things, it becomes impossible to use that power in either the games or actual battle. Using meticulous caution is only natural." Gasper put on the glasses over his mask. "…The Rating Game isn't something you can win simply by having a lot of power. The battle situation changes completely according to the battlefield and rules. Because this is a ground where even devils that lack strength can depend on wisdom and rise higher, it has become popular in the Underworld and among the other powers. The rules this time may be disadvantageous to us. However, if we can't make up for this, we won't be able to win and advance in the games from now on. [Even a "Pawn" can take down the "King]—this is not only a basic rule in chess, but also a proverb of the Rating Games. In other words, it implies that [anyone can win with the proper method]." Akeno nods approvingly at Rias' words.

"That's right. There may be indoor battles like this on true battlefields as well from now on. If that were the case, we wouldn't be able to completely display our power like today. This may be a good opportunity for us. Today's battle is most suitable for getting used to indoor team battles." Inuko smiles, getting ready.

"Inuko." Inuko turns to Rias. "They have restricted your Great King form, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. With my seals, it wouldn't be possible anyway."

"Also, it seems ofudas with Asia's powers are prohibited."

"Dammit." Inuko took out said ofudas and tossed them to Asia. "Keep them, alright? They're yours to begin with."

"Hai." Rias continued her strategy planning.

"Even if we attack, the atrium of this shopping mall is a problem. You can grasp the progress of the opponent from both the first and second floors. It's the same for the other side." She said this while looking at the interior of the store. Akeno also expressed her opinion.

"I've considered an attack from the parking garage as well, but they would also be looking out for that too."

"Yes, it's the same for moving from the rooftop. Whether it be breaking through the centre, from the rooftop, or from the parking garage, we have to advance along these routes. Since we can't leave the department store itself."

"There should be cars in the parking garage as well. That's what I feel, after seeing that they reproduced even the merchandise and merchandise shelves. They may have copied the cars that were parked there." The discussion between the [King] Rias and her [Queen] Akeno had somehow become really diligent. Yuuto raised his hand and gave a proposal.

"Buchou, I'll go look at the rooftop and parking garage. Since there are stairs nearby, I'll go check them out." Rias nodded.

"Please do, Yuuto." Yuuto immediately headed out at a quick pace.

"Are the cars important somehow?" Inuko asks.

"If they plunge into the store interior with a car, it'd be serious, you know? Besides, we have to openly consider the possibility that they'll use the car itself as a bomb. Though I don't think that someone like Sona would do something like recklessly driving inside the department store." Rias looks at Inuko smirking. "I think you would do that though."

"Oh, you know how I think, Buchou. I'm happy."

"Please don't."

"I won't~" Inuko teases, but becomes serious. "But you're really cautious now."

"Naturally. I still feel like this isn't enough. It's also possible for someone to rest and hide inside cars. Now that I think about it, we haven't seen the inside of the staff room before. We should go check it…Even if we have Inuko's [Dress Break], there are many clothes in brand stores within the mall…Since it's a department store, there are an endless number of things to consider." Rias seemed to be considering even the minute details. She didn't want to overlook anything. She then gave instructions to Gasper next. "Gasper, please change into bats and fly to every location within the department store. In the opening of the game, you'll inform us of the situation within the department store in detail."

"R-Roger!" The strategy-planning continued on after that as well and we decided on even the minute tactics. Then, once half the time had passed since the strategy session started, they had solidified thier plan. Rias looked around at them and spoke.

"The game will be starting fifteen minutes from now. We'll gather here again in ten minutes. Everyone, please remain on standby with your respective methods of relaxing until then." At Rias's words, they all broke up and walked away. However, Rias called out and stopped just Inuko.

"Inuko, I know about your match with Sona."

"…."

"I don't know what outcome you saw, but….." Rias holds her close. "Please don't worry me."

"…." Inuko hugs her back. "I can't make that promise."

"?!" Rias look at her frightened. Inuko felt the need to explain.

"I shouldn't make promises like that in a real battle, so I won't do it now."

"I see…." But Inuko whispers to her ear.

"But I keep my original promise. No matter what, if you call my name, I will answer."

* * *

After the meeting, everyone broke to their own things. Rias entered a shop on the dining floor and began to pour herself some tea. So she was enjoying some tea until the time came. Gasper was eating donuts at a donuts shop. Asia and Xenovia were talking about this and that in front of a hamburger shop. Yuuto was rummaging through the drugstore beside the dining floor. Inuko herself went for the fast food and took out all the hamburgers she saw. Then made her way to the book store. Since they replicated everything, she expected the cookbooks would be the same too. Sadly they were all books she had already read. Disappointed, but not much, she went for the porn. Luck was on her, they were all new editions.

'Lucky~' Taking off her mask, she had already begun on her hamburger stash, while rummaging the ero books. She came to one in particular and began reading. Since she can't really do anything to Rias or the girls, on account of her celibacy, she makes it up by reading these. And why not? Her sister has a whole stash they read together when everyone's out. And it's not like she's a minor. Well….she is, but money talks, right?

"Inuko-kun . What are you doing? Ara-ara, you're reading very dirty-looking books. It's the remaining time before the decisive battle, you know." She felt a familiar softness on her back. Knowing the texture just by the feel, she turned to see Akeno. Inside she was panicking, but outside she was calm.

"I can't read these books?" She asks like she did nothing wrong.

"Ufufu, you can spend your time however you wish. I'm not particularly angry at you for this. I don't despise you for it either. Rather, I'm relieved at how Inuko-kun this is." Sometimes, Inuko felt that Akeno was similar to her sister in these accepting ways. Then, Akeno looked at the book Inuko was reading with a serious expression. "…I see, so Inuko-kun likes this kind of thing…"

"Actually, no. I was just interested because it was the new edition." Inuko grabs another book, flipping the pages to show one in particular. "This is more of my taste."

"I see…." Akeno actually looked serious, the points to the image, smiling seductively, "Then want me to wear this?"

"Yes, I do- Wait." Inuko stops herself from telling the truth, thinking a bit. "Are you giving me such liberties in the open, Akeno-san?!"

"Why not, since it's Inuko-kun, it's special." Inuko facepalms, actually imaginating the provocative black leather number on Akeno.

"Please start resisting. I beg you girls. You're not supposed to give me such liberties. I'm about to die from happiness here just from my imaginations." While tomboy was having non-stop delusions like this, Akeno embraced her from behind even tighter. "? Akeno-san, what are you doing?"

"…I'm getting courage from Inuko-kun." Akeno-san had a painful voice. Inuko was a little surprised at the sudden change.

"?"

"…I need the courage to fight… Because I might have to use the other power that flows inside me this time, I'm scared. I hate it. That's why, I'm getting courage from Inuko-kun."

"Then get as much as you need, Akeno-san." Inuko says softly as her hand grasped Akeno's. "I'm here as long as you need me." Akeno smiles and tightens the hug.

"When I bring out my power of light, will you watch me, Inuko-kun? If Inuko-kun is watching, I will be able to use it."

"Of course I'll watch."

"…Thank you…..I'm happy. If I'm together with Inuko, surely… You belong to Rias, but even so I will always… by your side…"

"….." Inuko didn't know how to make of those words. But a soft smile graced her face. "Thank you, Akeno."

"?!" To hear her name spoken like that, Akeno's spirit was lifted tremendously. Inuko smiles slightly at the effects of her words, but Akeno was not done. Eyes moist, her lips started going for the tomboy's-

"…Inuko-senpai, it's almost time to gather." Just as their lips were about to touch, Koneko unexpectedly appeared.

'Thank you, Koneko-chan! I almost lost it.' Inuko was panting internally. "Thank you Koneko-chan."

"Ara-ara, Koneko-chan. You saw us. Ufufu. Inuko-kun, thank you. I'm already okay now."

"Anytime, Akeno-san." Both were smiling faces as Akeno leaves. "…Next time, for sure… with you…" She whispers something as she leaves, but Inuko smiles warily.

'That'll be a LONG time, Akeno-san…..' Koneko just sighs with half-closed eyes. Inuko looks at her. "Here to get courage too?" The tomboy says half jockingly. To which, Koneko responds with grabbing her hand. "?!"

"…Yes. Please give me courage too." Inuko's gaze soften.

"That's fine. Take as much as you need."

"…I'll use my nekomata power."

"Okay."

"Now I know that nee-sama used it to save me. So I will use it to protect everyone!"

"Good, become a great hell cat then."

"Hell cat?"

"That's right. A cat of the underworld." Inuko shows her smile, as she puts on her mask. Koneko was surprised at how similar it was to a cat. "Don't you know? In olden time, a hell cat is a nekotama of the underworld, who had power over the evil spirits. That was a nekotama like that I actually knew." She grins, as Koneko's eyes shone. "Even if your power does go out of control, I swear I'll save you. That's the Sekiryuutei I intend to become. The very King who will slay gods for eveyone's happiness."

"…You really are a kind Sekiryuutei."

"I wonder about that."

* * *

[It is now time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a blitz-style, free for all, of three hours.]-Neptune

[Then without further ado, game start.]-Plutia

DING

The game has begun.

"Your instructions are just as we agreed on before. Inuko and Koneko, and Yuuto and Xenovia will split into two separate groups. Inuko and Koneko will advance through the store interior. Yuuto and Xenovia will advance forward via the parking garage. Gasper will transform into many bats and do surveillance and reporting inside the store. According to the condition of your progress, me, Akeno and Asia will go by the route of Inuko's group." They listened to Rias's instructions and fitted communication-use microphones in all of their ears. "Now then, my cute servant devils! We will win! Show them the power of the Gremory group."

"""""Yes!""""" Everyone was filled with fighting spirit.

"Then, Xenovia, let's go."

"Yes, Kiba." Yuuto and Xenovia headed out first. They rushed out from the dining floor and headed down the path that connected to the parking garage. According to Yuuto, it was confirmed that there were cars in the parking lot. However, they seemed to be mere imitations. So charging using the car was apparently impossible. Inuko cursed at the fact she couldn't drive them. She was actually intending to hot wire one. Now then, Inuko and Koneko were next to leave after Yuuto and Xenovia.

"Koneko-chan, let's go."

"Yes." They headed out. Koneko had already told everyone that she would use her power. The strategy would go like this. Since they will intend to take out Inuko, Inuko was going to be the feint. Many people would probably be sent out to take Inuko down, so they chanced on the King being defenseless. But somewhere in that plan, they also knew the King would make a move to fight Inuko. After all, Sona was planning to fight Inuko in this match. So Yuuto and Xenovia had to take her out before they could reach Inuko. They were actually the main guns this time. Inuko was a little sad at that, but this didn't mean she wasn't going to have fun in this. She WAS going to have fun in this. Even if she had to strip many girls to do it…..

"Inuko, good luck."

"Inu-san! Do your best! Don't lose!"

"Ufufu, I expect to see your cool side." Rias, Asia, and Akeno cheered as they left.

'Man, so many cheering for me.' Inuko inwardly smiles. Well the grin was also seen. She and Koneko was neither running nor walking, but at a steady pace to the store's interior. Then Koneko's cat eyes popped out. Her tail too. So much cuteness….Inuko almost took out her camera phone. Almost. "Sense them?"

"…Yes. Because I released a part of senjutsu in my current state, I can read the flow of spirit fairly well. Naturally, I can't grasp the fine details of it, but…"

"How many?"

"Two."

"…How long till we meet them?"

"At our pace, most likely ten minutes." Inuko grins as she scoops out Koneko.

"Let's make that ten seconds." The guantlet forms.

[Form 1: Twice Critical]

And she jumps high using her red boots.

Dogon!

The very impact sent the two opponents flying for a distance. Inuko grins.

"Yo, Saji-chi, Ruruko." Inuko greets as she put Koneko downs. "The first attack is ours."

"Dammit, Kusanagi. And I acutally saw you guys!"

[And the first hit goes to the Gremory group. Man they don't waste time.]-Neptune

Inuko point to Saji's Sacred Gear. Instead of a deformed lizard, it was more shaped to a black snaked coiled around his arm.

"You mean that line in the ceiling and that rose up in order to observe the store interior from above, and then you saw two people hiding under cover further away? Yeah, I saw that. I was thinking you would a Tarzan attack with that when we got close, so I countered with a kangaroo hop."

"I told you she was going to that!" Ruruko yelled at her friend. While Inuko smiled at the bickering, an announcement crought her mild surprise.

[Oooo, bad news people. The first blood goes to Sitri. One of Rias Gremory-sama's "Bishops", retired.]

[Awwwww…..Maybe I should have trained that Bishop….]

Everyone who heard and knew Plutia shook in great fear.

[Uh…No, Plutie. We don't want to pull a Sadie on that kid right now.]

"They must be talking about Gasper." Koneko nods to Inuko's words.

"We were contacted and told that Gasper-kun's Sacred Gear was sealed according to the rules. As such, it was inevitable that he would use his vampire powers instead. [He will change into bats and observe the situation within the store]. This is what Kaichou thought. So we utilised our base." Saji explained. "First, one of our members moves suspiciously at the Sitri base. Then, Gasper-kun who was doing surveillance would naturally be interested and follow them, you know? Then, when we showed more suspicious behaviour, he would call the other bats he had launched and start to observe with several of them. When all the many bats had gathered, that's when it happened. If something happens to the bats when all of them are gathered, they revert back to Gasper's body. Near the place where the bats had assembled together was—garlic, a vampire's greatest dislike. Our base is a grocery store on the first floor of the west side. There were large quantities of garlic left there. It was easy to catch Gasper with that. It's pretty simple, right? But even if I say that, this method of taking him out won't work again. Kaichou said that, no matter how much training he did, he still wouldn't be close to overcoming his aversion to garlic yet. It was a lucky coincidence that we had a base at such a location, but even so a defeat is a defeat."

"Poor Gasper." Inuko shakes her head. Then she pulls out a few ofudas. "Then we'll just have to get revenge for him."

"Not a chance, Kusanagi!" Saji starts to pull a line. Inuko dodges the line, and threw the ofudas. Several small explosions came from them, but Saji dodged those and continue to assault with a line.

[Partner, it'll be dangerous if he connects that line to us.]

'I know Ddriag.' Inuko continue to dodge. Then her eyes widen as she dodged several magic bullets. "Not bad, Saji-chi."

"Kusanagi. I'm serious. I'm going to seriously defeat you, the Sekiryuutei and the Great King."

"I'm not the Great King anymore…." Then, Saji raised his hand and tried to fire another magic blast.

Don!

He fired another high-volume mass of magic! The size of it wasn't considerable, though. Mostly like, he was following the rule that said that not to damage the building as much as possible. Inuko dodged, and the store she was standing at before was destroyed by the blast of magic. She frowns.

"So you did read it." In the manual, Inuko had given before hand, there was a page with a certain something to increase the person's magic power with the Sacred Gear. "Are you… actually trading your life force for that magic?"

"That's right. With my low magic, this is the only way for me to shoot powerful attacks. I convert my life-force into magic power using my Sacred Gear's ability. It's just as you see. I'm [risking my life], as it were." Inuko's frown deepen.

"Do you….intend to die?"

"Yeah, I intend to die. I intend to beat you with the intention of dying. —Do you understand our frustration, having our dream laughed at! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream? This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in front of those guys that laughed at us!" Inuko saw it, the seriousness in his eyes. She takes a deep breath and opens them, the red glow was not missed.

"Then come at me, Genshirou Saji!" That was the first time Saji ever heard his full name from Inuko and it was the greatest time because it meant she was now going to get serious.

* * *

While the dragons were fighting, Koneko engage in battle with Ruruko. Koneko was superior in hand-to-hand fighting. Even so, though, Ruruko was hanging on well and the battle was intensifying. However, after Koneko's fist grazed her opponent's cheek, a change occurred. The body of Saji's kouhai shook just a little. Her eyes also seemed to be swimming just a bit. It seems she had received damage from Koneko's fist. Koneko didn't miss the opening. She clad her fist in a pale white aura and drove it into her opponent's chest.

Bang!

A good-sounding noise rang through the surroundings. At that instant, Ruruko dropped to her knees!

"…I drove a fist clad with spirit energy into you. Since damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. Furthermore, the damage also pierced through your insides…You can't move anymore." So said Koneko. This was her fist shot. She fired a blow filled with spirit energy. It dealt external damage, of course, but its main destructive power was—the damage it dealt within the body. It sent spirit energy that was charged within her fist into the opponent's body and dealt damage to their internal organs. Even if the damage from the punch itself didn't penetrate, as long as the fired spirit energy destroyed their interior—the effect was enormous.

"…Saji-senpai, I'm sorry."

After she let just those few words leak out, Ruruko shone and she disappeared from here. She had retired and been transferred away because she had sustained serious damage.

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's "Pawns", retired. And she didn't even lose her clothes, ladies and gentlemen.]

[It was an enjoying fight with blood and gore!]

[No, Plutie, there was no blood or gore in this right now.]

With this, each team had lost one person.

"…I have become a hellcat. I won't lose!"

* * *

"That my imouto! I taught her that."

"Yeah, right, Kuroka!"

"Shut it, Bikou!"

* * *

"Haahaa…Haahaa…" Saji was panting heavily, while Inuko still looked fine.

"The match between our kouhais is done. And you're exhausted. Still want to go?"

"Yes!" Despite his tireness, Saji struggled to get up.

"…Inuko-senpai, I'll help." Koneko tried to come forward, but Inuko raised her hand to stop her.

"It's fine. Let me take care for this." Koneko shakes her head.

"That's no good. This is a team battle. Let's work together."

"True, but I have to answer this guy's challenge. He hasn't raised a hand on you yet. So he's aiming for me." Koneko was silent after that. Saji gave a complacent smile.

"…Sorry, Toujou Koneko-chan. I want to win against Hyoudou, against the Sekiryuutei one-on-one. Didn't I tell you? Our dream is serious. We will build a school. We will construct a school without discrimination in the Underworld. And I will become a teacher…That is my dream…This battle is being broadcasted across the entire Underworld. That's why this has meaning. I, a [Pawn]! Will win against the same [Pawn], Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei! I will defeat the Sekiryuutei! I'll win and say it boldly! That I will become a teacher!"

"So your dream is to be a teacher…."

"That's right. Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialty school in the Underworld. That's why, I will work as a teacher there. I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things. I'll become a teacher who teaches about [Pawns] with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher…I-I've only done stupid things in the past. I've also caused trouble for my parents and was disliked by the people around me. But, if it's Kaichou, I can see a dream! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her for life! Kaichou's dream is my dream!"

"….." Inuko smiles as she takes off her mask, giving the mask to Koneko to hold. Saji was little surprised at the scar. "Those are good words, Genshirou Saji." Inuko makes a stance, her looks serious. "So it's only fitting I take you seriously, right?!" The gauntlet glow brighter, engulfing Inuko's body to the red armor.

[Form 2: Balance Breaker]

"Right?!" They charged at each other. Inuko actually dodging and pulling a flip over Saji, delivering a spin kick at the same time. But Saji was able to use his Sacred Gear as a guard and hold against the kick. But the sheer force still sent him flying. But Inuko saw her mistake. She was goaded to kick him, and now he got a line on her. From the rubble, Saji was grinning as he held that line.

"…I'll win…Today, I'll defeat you…I'll take the first step towards my dream…"

* * *

Author's Note: The fight scenes are actually what took the time when making this book. While I am going for as close to original story as possible. This is my version of it.


	65. Book 5 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kaichou." Sona looks to Tsubaki who was armed with her naginata.

"I hope Tsubasa and Tomoe will be able to hold against the two knights."

"Maybe it was better I went with them."

"It's alright." Sona looks to her second in command. "You wanted to fight, Inuko, right?"

"…Yes." Tsubaki admits. "That person is strong. Saji won't last."

"He just needs one move. But I have a bad feeling."

"Maybe it's what Inuko-san suggested before."

"Hmmm…" Then Sona remembers those words.

_"Please don't do what I think you will do soon."_

'Was that what she meant….' But Sona shakes her head. "We're risking too much to back down now. Get ready, Tsubaki. I know she's coming."

"Hai, Kaichou!"

* * *

Inuko looks at the line on her leg with disdain.

"Then don't use obvious moves." In the instant, Inuko cut off that line with but a sweep of her other leg.

"….." Saji screams in frustutions. "WWWWHHHHHYYYYY?! HHHHOOOOOWWWWW?!"

"I'm just that good."

"Shit?! You even rubbed Kaichou's breast, didn't you?!"

"So-tan's boobs….?" The conversation had gone array. Inuko had to go through her girl files in the regions of her harem division of her brain. "Oh yeah, I did. Quite soft, too. I also felt Tsubaki-san, wanna know what that was like?"

"You BBBBBBBAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDD DDDDDDD?!" Then, he extended several lines to the furniture store, and hauled out a ton of large furniture from there and drew an arc through the air with them as he brought them right above her head.

Gunn!

As all the large furniture fell down, Inuko countered with a un cut wind kick to send the furniture flying. Then she turned back-

Dogoh!

And hit the dresser that was aimed for her in the opposite direction.

"I also want to rub them! I want to rub theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!"Saji was finally letting out tears of frustration. "I haven't even seen breasts yet! You don't know how much I've prayed for nipples my entire life! And yet you get to see them as much as you liiiiiiiiiiiiike!"

"Fool! Are you forgetting I'm a girl?!"

Gonn!

Inuko charged straight and knocked Saji down, but he stood up immediately. Well Inuko was holding back considerably…..

"But, Kusanagi! It isn't breasts that I want the most! It's to be a teacher! A teacher! I will become a teacher! Can't I become a teacher!? Why do we have to be laughed at!?" And then—Saji cried out at her. No, it was to the many people watching this—. "We didn't declare our dream for the sake of being laughed at…!"

"Did I laugh then? I was also in rage that they dared to laugh at Sona's dreams!" Inuko yells as she delivered another kick to his face. Saji's face quickly started swelling up, and he spit out broken teeth and blood from his mouth. Even so, Saji stood back up, and faced her again and again, even after Inuko kept increasing her kick power to slight increments. He was that foolishly honest.

"Today! I will! Surpass you!" Saji's shout heavily resounded all the way through her armour and to her heart with a bang.

"Just try!" After that, she pounded tens of blows into him.

"Hyuh…Hyuh…" Before she realised, the sounds of breath coming from Saji's mouth began to sound faint. He should be at his limit already. Since he had multiple cuts in his mouth now, the blood wouldn't stop flowing out from his lips. He was already at the point where he couldn't even speak. His face was swollen and his left eye was completely shut. His body was shaking, and his stance was also unsteady. Some of his fingers were bent in the wrong direction as well. Even so—. Even so, Saji faced her with only a strong glint in his eyes.

"That's a good look." Inuko comment on the eyes. "You won't let it end here, right? You don't intend to let it end like this, right?" He slowly moved forward, step by step. Saji didn't run away. Saji faced forward. Without shifting his gaze even an inch away from me, he advanced straight forward. "You trained desperately, didn't you? To the point where you coughed blood, and probably desired death. But you endured, like now." Inuko also walks forward. "Well done."

Dagan!

Her kick perfectly hit Saji's face with so much force that he finally was done.

"…." Reverting back, Inuko walked passed him to Koneko. "?!" Then in surprised, she looked down to see Saji clutching onto her leg desperately.

"I won't…..let you…pass…Kaichou's dream…and her love…." Saji remembered. The memories of his earlier conversation with Sona running in his head.

* * *

_"Saji."_

_"H-Hai, Kaichou."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Inuko made me realize." Sona looks at him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Saji. But I cannot respond to your feelings."_

_"Is it because you love Kusanagi?"_

_"….." Sona turns back to the flowers she got. Red roses from an admirer. "Do you know the poem; "roses are red, violets are blue.""_

_"Ummm…."_

_"I'd rather get blue violets from the one I loved, than red roses from someone I did not." Sona turns back to him with the same sad smile. "So, I'm sorry, Sa-"_

_"Kaichou." Saji interrupts her. "I wish you luck with Kusanagi." Sona was surprised at this. "As your servant, I will make sure people realize your dreams, and she will realize you love." Sona smiles with radiance. For Saji, that was everything._

_"Thank you, Saji."_

* * *

"….Kaichou's dream…..and love…"

"….." Inuko looks at the fallen figure a bit before picking him up with her hand. As soon as he was lifted Saji automatically that arm with both his hands. So strongly that he wouldn't let go. "Cletch your jaws!"

Dogan.

The sound of her punch on his face was loud. So loud, it almost sounded like he broke a bone. And he was down, his body was wrapped in light. Inuko didn't take her eyes off from Saji until he disappeared.

[With that gruesome fight, one of Sona Sitri-sama's "Pawns", retired.]

[And the pawn who dealt the finishing blow used her fist. That is a great feat.]

"Fist?" Koneko looks at Inuko in question as the latter took back her mask.

[To explain, we have guest commentor. The great Mizuki Kusanagi.]

[Thank you for the introduction, Neptune. Pawn of Rias Gremory, be prepared for a scolding after the match. But… I can see why you would do that.]

The words of her sister did not fazed Inuko one bit as she took Koneko's hand and walks with her hand in hand to their destination.

[So ummmm…..can you explain what it means?]

[It's really simple, Plutia. It just means that for the Gremory Pawn, the Sitri pawn that she defeated has earned her utmost respect.]

"Koneko-chan."

"…Senpai?"

"We got revenge for Gasper." Inuko pauses a bit. "This isn't the first time I knocked down a friend. But….." Koneko tightens her hold on the hand she walked with.

"You were really cool. A senpai to be proud of." Inuko smiled at those words.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan."

* * *

"Poor Saji. He lost." Yura, the Rook, looks sadly at a distance. Her partner, the knight Meguri also does the same. These two were waiting for Yuuto and Xenovia at the parking lot. Two versus two.

"And now it's your turn." Xenovia boldly says as she positioned herself with Ascalon. It seems for this fight, Inuko loaned her Ascalon to maneuver the Durandal aura better.

"No, we will hold our grounds." Tsubasa takes a stance. So does Tomoe.

"That's right, Kaichou still wants that match."

* * *

A few minutes later, Inuko and Koneko had begun raiding a bakery and soda vending machine, with Inuko eating almost every bread there was and emptying the contents of the vending machine.

"This should last me a while."

"Sempai….."

"I know." Inuko looked to her gauntlet arm, at the line. Even thought Saji disappeared, the line didn't. And Inuko couldn't cut it as it was right now. 'Dammit Sona, I told you….'

[Offense team, can you hear? We're now advancing towards the enemy base as well.]

"Roger that." She looks to Koneko. "Let's go." Koneko nodded, and we proceeded towards the final decisive battle.

* * *

There was a place that looked like a central plaza in the centre of the shopping mall. Surrounded by a circular bench, there was a clock pillar in the centre of it. Shoppers that got tired with shopping frequently sat down there. Once they had advanced that far, they stopped walking. Because Sona and Tsubaki were right in front of them.

"Hello, Inuko. Toujou Koneko-san." Sona spoke in a calm and composed tone. The two were surrounded by a barrier. The ones generating the barrier were the two [Bishop] members of the student council. And the line that was attached to Inuko's right arm was connected to one of the [Bishops]. Inuko frowns.

"Sona, you fool. I told you not to do it."

"So you knew?"

"You think I didn't?! This is why I warned you?!"

"…Sona, you're quite bold. To have come right to the centre." Inuko looked back to see Rias coming to them.

"Haven't you yourself, the [King], also moved personally as well, Rias?"

"Yeah, since we've already reached the final stage either way. Though it seems to have turned out quite differently from what I expected…" Then Rias saw Inuko's expression. "Inuko?"

"You fool, Sona! You're gonna die, and you know that?!"

"What is she talking about, Sona?"

"It's this." From a bag that was being held by one of the [Bishops]—a pack was taken out. The interior of the pack was red. Like blood. Sona confirmed what it was. "That's right. It's her blood. She is a reincarnated devil that is a human at base. It's lethal if a human loses half of the blood coursing through their body. You know it, right? The rule of the Rating Game. When a devil reaches the point of being unable to fight during the game, they are forcibly transported to the medical room." Without reservation, Inuko cuts it off with a sweep of her other hand, but the blood gushed forth. And she was feeling the effects, even after Asia closed the wound with her Sacred Gear. "It's too late. You've already lost enough blood to be transported to the medical room."

"No, Sona. You're wrong." A tremendous aura started to gush forth from Inuko, who was hiding her masked face with her hand. Rias, Asia, Akeno and Koneko started backing away. Sona and Tsubaki prepared to stance. When she looked up, her eyes had long since turned red. "I lost enough to go crazy….." Sona nods.

"I was actually counting on that." All Inuko saw the next moment was red.

DOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAA

"Man, we got beat." Tsubasa laughs as her body started glowing.

"At least we completed our goal." Tomoe nods as she too glowed.

"What are you girls talking about?" Yuuto asked, holding onto a new sword. The Durandal Rebirth that was formed after Xenovia's defeat.

"You have to go and beat up Sekiryuutei now."

"What?"

"That strategy was to make her crazy enough to not distinguish friend or foe." And they vanished.

"Oh no!" Yuuto ran, ran to save his comrade.

* * *

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's "Rook" and "Knight", retired.]

[Also, one of Rias Gremory-sama's "Knight", retired. Everyone is sure losing numbers.]

[You said it. Any comments, guest commentator?]

[…..Well, Let's see how Sona will deal with Inuko now. As it shows, the child lost a form of her seals: her blood. Sona was counting on that. Why? I won't tell. But what good is a crazed berserker who can't distinguish friend or foe?]

[Should we be on standby, Auntie?]

[Oh, don't worry, Plutia. I'm sure the Maous can handle it when they need to.]

Inuko didn't hear anything, all she saw was red. Her fangs had long since enlongated, her breath turned to fire. And the sheer aura of the dragon was bigger that anyone had seen before! This was Inuko, rage crazed. And the next thing anyone knew. She landed a large kick to the barrier. It shattered instantaneously. The crazed Inuko then started to laugh manically before pulling out another powerful kick.

"Reverse." The bishop, Momo, tried to counter the move. Tsubaki looks at her in fright and charged with her naginata.

"Momo, stop!"

DOGA.

Tsubaki managed to catch the kick, but all that did was shatter the enhanced naginata, and throw her and Momo to a distance. The sheer blow knocked Momo out.

[With just one move, one of Sona Sitri-sama's "Bishop", retired.]

[But surprisingly, the Queen is still standing.]

True enough. Tsubaki was still standing, despite the heavy injuries she got. Inuko just grins and laughs and laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA." Her laughter brought fear to Asia who just stayed behind Rias. Akeno remembered that this was the same with that stray devil with miasma the first time she saw this girl.

[Partner, please calm down!] It seems even Ddraig's words on her this time was ineffective.

"Inuko!" The crazed albino stops her laughter and looks to Sona, then frowns. Then grins again, and she jumps off to the roof, where another Sona was waiting. The real Sona. She had long since produced twin swords made of water and was pointing one at Inuko. "I will get you to listen this time."

* * *

"Where did she go?" Rias looks in alarm.

"To where Kaichou is." Tsubaki walks to them and pulls out another naginata from the stands. "Good thing I got multiples."

"Then, the kaichou-san in here is…..?"

"That's right, a hologram." Just as the Bishop, Reya, says that, the hologram disappears. "Oh it was Kaichou, no doubt, but it was her spirit. That's why you couldn't detect where she really was." Rias looks squarely at Tsubaki and Reya.

"Why are you girls going to do now? It's four against two."

"Five!" Yuuto runs to the group.

"….." Tsubaki closed her eyes and then opens them. "I'm sorry, Reya."

"It's okay. Go!"

"?!" Tsubaki runs past them, grabbing with her Inuko's discarded mask, and when they tried to catch to her, a barrier prevented them.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to do with me for now."

"Ara, don't you think we will allow you to get in our way?" Akeno threats as lightning wraps her body.

"I wouldn't risk anything, Thunder Priestess." Reya hold a familiar red bag. It was Inuko's blood. The lightning stopped. "I heard from Kaichou. Kusanagi blood is very potent. A little can turn into a great elixir that heals all wounds like Phoenix tears, and enhancing one's ability to a great degree. But too much can actually turn into a lethal poison. Even inhaling it could kill you." Reya motions to the barrier. "We are encased in a barrier. One wrong move on me and I could drop this, taking us all out. Besides, giving her a transfusion will be hard, you need this one bag." This was a standstill.

"…..Why are you doing this?" Rias asks.

"It's not just Kaichou's dream of the school. She has another dream she wants to fulfill. Isn't it a servant's duty to see it through?"

* * *

Author's Note: Up next, Sona vs Inuko, who'll be the victor?


	66. Book 5 Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_"Hey, what's your name?"_

_"….." The girl was silent._

_"You know you're just wasting your time here."_

_"….." Silence and ignoring._

_"The mirror can be used better."_

_"…." This time, the girl looked to the one talking. That person grinned and extended a hand._

_"Want me to show you how?"_

_"….." She took that extended hand. _

* * *

_"So-tan, I found you a [Queen]." _

_"Inuko, I told for the last time, you're the only person I want as my [Queen]. And stop calling me So-tan!" Sona looked up to see the girl. "…" She sensed the power._

_"Interested? Her Sacred Gear is called [Mirror Alice]."_

_"…." Sona talks to the girl. "What is your name?"_

_"Shinra…..Tsubaki."_

_"Do you want to join my peerage?"_

_"Peerage?"_

_"It's a fun group." Inuko explains with a smile. "If you join her peerage, you'll find it."_

_"It?"_

_"The meaning to your life."_

_"…." Tsubaki bows before Sona. "May I please join?"_

_"Of course." Sona pulls out a piece, a Queen chess piece. "You will be my [Queen]." Then she turns back to Inuko. "This doesn't change the fact I still want you."_

_"Fine by me."_

* * *

Tsubaki ran fast to the roof. Her master was fighting, and she had to help. No, in her heart, she wanted to fight as well. Eversince then, she had found purpose, and she wanted to show to one who gave it to her.

* * *

On the rooftop, Sona was slashing away, actually keeping pace with Inuko's destructive kicks. At every kick, she dodged, and charged with a continuous assault of words and slashes.

"You're a stubborn ignormous! A glutton of food, wine, and lust! You tease me too much and you sexually assault me on more occasions than I can ever count!"

* * *

_"Inuko, don't you think you've had enough?" Sona looked at the person eating her seventh slice of cake._

_GRUMBLE_

_Inuko's stomach said otherwise._

_"Here." Sona handed her another cake. Inuko smiles._

_"Thanks, So-tan."_

* * *

"Every chess match we had, I always lost to you. Even though I won against many others!"

* * *

_"Checkmate." Inuko moves her piece to victory. "That makes it my 20__th__ win." Sona frowns while Inuko smiles._

_"Are you cheating?"_

_"Nope."_

_"I was watching closely, Sona." Tsubaki states, acting as witness. Sona frowns deeper._

_"Rematch!"_

_"Sure." And another match it was._

* * *

"And yet, you always saved me every time I needed it!"

* * *

_"What wrong?" Inuko comes to see Sona was in tears._

_"Sona-sama has been arranged to marry." Tsubaki explains._

_"…." Inuko asks. "Want to get married?" Sona shakes her head._

_"No! But even onee-sama couldn't stop it."_

_"That because she wasn't me." Inuko steps out of the room. "I'll take care of it."_

_Later._

_"The other party has withdrawn their marriage proposal." The bulter announced. Tsubaki and Sona looked to Inuko in disbelief._

_"See?" Sona actually cried in relief, Tsubaki by her side._

_"Thank you, Inuko." Inuko smiles._

_"I do anything for a smile, So-tan." The smile she got back was radiant. "And it was so worth it."_

* * *

"I told I love you every day since then! And still you won't give me a proper answer?!"

* * *

_"I love you." Sona suddenly confessed._

_"…." Inuko sadly goes back to her food. "I think you should reconsider those words to someone else, So-tan."_

* * *

"Don't you understand?! I will love no one else but you. I prefer the violets, if I can't get the roses." Inuko had stopped her rampage and Sona took the chance and charged. "I love you! I only love you, goddammit!?"

STAB

Sona was surprised to say, Inuko did not move. She just stood there and took Sona's sword to her body.

"I heard you." The kaichou looks up, surprised to see the eyes and the face turned back to normal.

"Inuko….."

"Sorry for taking so long to respond, Sona." Tsubaki finally made it up, but she could see the battle was over.

"I…..I….." Inuko puts a finger to her mouth silencing her, and then a kiss to her forehead.

"It's okay. I can't feel it. Besides." She grins "With this, you won against the Sekiryuutei. People will no longer laugh at you." Something was sparking in the inside of Inuko's coat. Gingerly flipping it, Sona was surprised to see the student council pin on Inuko's left breast.

"You wore it?"

"Yeah. Because I knew I was fighting you." Tsubaki comes forward and puts the mask on Inuko's face as she was glowing. "I even wore this mask that you made especially for me." She looks to Tsubaki. "I owe you a response to your feelings as well, Tsubaki-san." Tsubaki nods.

"Thank you….." Inuko smiles as she looks back to the artificial sky.

"I did not forsee this…."

"?!" Sona and Tsubaki looked at her in surprised. But she just keeps her grin as she whispered to Sona's ear.

"Congratulations, Sona Sitri. You actually tamed me." And she vanishes.

* * *

[And with that stunning conclusion. Rias Gremory-sama's "Pawn", retired.]

[It was such a beautiful match.]

[Yeah, and super embarrassing. I wonder if Sona Sitri actually realized she said all that mushy stuff on national TV.]

The group was surprised to hear that Inuko had lost. That couldn't be right? She was a Kusanagi after all.

"How can that be?"

"Kaichou did it. There's no need to hold you guys here anymore." The barrier was gone. "Hey healing sister." Asia looks at being called. "Sorry, but we're gonna have to let you retire."

"EH?" before she could react, Reya shoots a magical ball past her. It was actually aimed at-

DOGA

An attack from a distance. The ball that Reya shot out had shattered Tsubaki's Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice, which reflected and doubled that attack, directing it to Asia. The force causes her to glow.

"You?!" Before Rias reacted, she was surprised that Reya came forward and gave the blood pack to Asia.

"You better hurry, Kusanagi fuku-kaichou needs this quick." Asia, despite her injuries nod, and she vanishes with the bag. Now it was Rias, Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko against Reya and the returned Tsubaki.

"Where is Sona?"

"At the roof, waiting for you, Rias-sama."

"…." Rias narrows her eyes. "Then we'll deal with you two first."

"Wait, buchou." Yuuto pointed his sword at Shinra and the other servant from the Sitri group. "Now then, how shall we do this? As two blade-users, shall we decide it by the blade?" Tsubaki responds to that question.

"That is also fine. In chess, when a pawn is promoted, in most cases they become [Queen]. However, the battle situation changes if they promote to [Knight] instead depending on the setting. There are also a lot of differences between actual chess and the Rating Games, but—this will be a good match. Since I have a lot to release as I did not get my chance to fight Inuko-san." The battle between Yuuto and Tsubaki was decided. Besides her, there was only the opposing [Bishop], Reya, but…. At that moment, Akeno entered and gave off a crackling golden aura from her entire body. She had a cold look in her tear-soaked eyes and was giving off a strange aura.

"…Even though I tried to show Inuko-kun my determination…" She went forward a step on with wobbly and shaky legs. There was a strong pressure in that step that couldn't be expressed in words. "…Even though I tried to overcome it…by using this hateful power in front of her…" Akeno slowly raised her hands in front of her and—. "I won't forgive you." She showed the natural face of her S-side. The number one state that Akeno should be touched in. Impossible, to think that the usually calm Akeno would react to losing Inuko like this. "—Disappear." After that brief anger-filled declaration, a great mass of thunder sprung forth from Akeno's hands and swooped down on Reya.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

"Reverse!" At the instant of impact, Reya spread out her hands and tried to reverse the thunder, but—.

Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga!

The violent thunder wrapped around her! Reya couldn't reverse the thunder and directly received Akeno's attack! And at the same time, she was wrapped in light and disappeared!

"It seems it was useless. She tried to reverse the thunder, but what I shot just now was lightning. Thunder and light. The reverse of the light portion wasn't enough to reverse it all."

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's "Bishops", retired.]

[That was soooooo coooool.]

[Uh, Plutie, no! You are not learning that! Viewers will agree with this.]

[Awwwwww…]

"—The power couldn't be overturned when the power being reversed was changed." Just as Akeno said, it seemed that their training wasn't enough for them to master the power of [Reverse]. Akeno then pointed her hands at the [Queen], Tsubaki! Akeno had already disregarded the battle between Yuuto and senpai. She had forgotten me in her shock over losing Inuko and her anger at not being able to display her lightning power to her. But-

_"AKENO!"_

"?!" She heard it, she heard Inuko's voice. But where? Where was it?

"Otodama." Tsubaki answers her. "Sound bullets. Inuko-san is telling you to calm down." She closes her eyes and listens. "Another one is coming."

_"I'm not dead!?"_

"Will you calm down now?"

"No, she still didn't see me…." Akeno raised her hand. "So I cannot forgive you." It may be that, as a result of that, Akeno was able to conquer that power, but what an unexpected development. To think that Inuko meant that much to Akeno-san!

"Kuh!" Tsubaki felt the danger to her body and started running away from here!

Kah! Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The lightning extended straight towards her! If a devil was hit directly by that, they would be helpless! Since it was mixed with the power of thunder and the power of light, the weakness of devils, just imagining getting hit by that power was terrifying. And because she was already wounded previously, she couldn't escape in time. But even with the power of light in that attack, Tsubaki still stood.

"How?" Akeno and the rest were surprised. Tsubaki smiles.

"You were not the only ones who was trained by Inuko-san. Since the beginning, I've been training to resist these things." She stood up and made a stance with her naginata.

"Then, how about this?" Yuuto begins a certain chant. "Petro, Basileus, Dionysius, Holy Mary. Please listen to my voice!" Space warped and a tear was created. He stuffed his hand into there.

"No way!? That's!" Understanding the meaning of this, Tsubaki was shocked.

"In the name of the saint lodged in the holy blade, I release thee. —Durandal!" The item yuuto took out from the space was the legendary holy sword, Durandal! 'Xenovia! I'll clear away your regrets here and now!'

"I see. The wielder must have transferred the sword's right of use to you."

"That's right, in the case that she became unable to function and fight, she would transfer the sword's right of use to me, since this sword is too good for her."

"However, your holy demonic aptitude is—" Tsubaki said that as she was wrapped in the light of retirement teleportation.

"I had no past. Because of that, I saw hell, but…I'm different now. Thanks to attaining Balance Breaker, it seems I can also handle Durandal like this."

Buuuuuuuuuuuun…

Durandal was emitting a quiet and peaceful surge. It wasn't letting out a violent and rampaging surge like it did with Xenovia.

"Kuh! This is…! You can handle it better than Xenovia-san!?" Tsubaki said that, but he didn't think so.

"…Since Xenovia has aura temperament that desires power, Durandal may have also reacted to that. But I choose certainty over power. Ability over strength." Yuuto had intended to suppress its power, but even so the floor had been cut into two equal halves up to quite a distance away from the shockwave of slashing Tsubaki. It seemed he would receive a minus evaluation because of this. "I thought that it was a stubborn steed that didn't listen to the words of its wielder, but it really seems to be true. It cut more than I thought…So controlling it is still difficult."

"…! She must have forseen this, but even so. Inuko-san was still your ace." She left just those parting words and disappeared from this place.

[Sona Sitri-sama's "Queen", retired.]

[Awwww. No there's only one player left.]

"But I still aim to surpass Inuko-kun, no, the Sekiryuutei." Mortifying. It had been mortifying for him. The victory against the Phoenix family was all because Inuko risked so much to bring it. While he couldn't do anything. He trained from scratch and under a goddess, but it was still not enough to surpass the one with the Kusanagi name. And now, since Rias Gremory's true [Knight] was taken out without being able to protect her master. Even though he had finally attained Balance Breaker, his power and his comrades couldn't connect with Kokabiel, and he couldn't enter the battle against the Hakuryuukou either. He hadn't been helpful at either of those times. All he could do was watch from behind that person's back. "—More than anything else, I hate it seeming like the only servant is the Sekiryuutei. I'll also promise the same as you promised. I will never make my master Rias Gremory cry again." The only remaining opponent was—the [King], Sona Sitri.

* * *

The roof of the department store. The sky outside was white, empty of anything. Because it was within the space of the game. The remaining four members had gone there. In front of us was Sona-kaichou. Sona turned her gaze towards us and smiled bitterly. Rias asked.

"Sona, why on the roof?"

"Originally, it was so that I could freely fight with Inuko. But also because the [King] must survive until the end. That is the duty of the [King]. If the [King] is taken out, the game would be over, right?"

"…Yes, I didn't question the profoundness of that."

"Rias, Inuko knew the outcome of this match. She even warned me, but I showed her my fate, my destiny can go another road that even she can't see."

"Yes, I could see that. —Now then, let's settle this, Sona." Rias took a step forward. She was going to go through this one-on-one.

"If I sense danger, I'll enter to help immediately. I won't listen to your selfishness."

"…" Rias didn't react to Yuuto's words, but she should have understood. If the [King] was taken down, it was over. And he couldn't let that happen. Then, the battle between best friends started—. An aura of water gathered around Sona, and gradually formed something. This was no ordinary amount of water. Looking at it, the water seemed be collected from everywhere within the department store. As expected of the Sitri family whose specialty is water magic. It was told that the older sister's specialty was ice, while the younger sister's was water. In her magic, Rias carried the power of destruction. An attack that destroys the opponent. Without hesitation, she fired magic bullets at her friend Sona! The number of bullets was endless like that of a machine gun! The bullets were only about the size of a softball, but I could feel magic of high purity in each shot. It seemed that the results of Buchou's training were also coming out. That she wasn't attacking showily was because of the rules.

Zabun. Zabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Sona manipulated the water and made it into a wall, stopping Buchou's attacks. The instant that Rias's magic hit, the water was also annihilated at the same time, but because she was gathering it from the entire building, it was unlimited.

"Despite my fight with Inuko, I can hold against you, Rias." Sona was smiling despite the battle, as if she had accomplished something. "Now then, Rias. I shall thoroughly display my water techniques to you." Sona transformed a large amount of the water with magic, turning it into many hawks that flew in the air, serpents that slithered on the ground, valiant lions, wolves that herded together, and several huge dragons as well.

"Just as I wished for, Sona!" Smiling fearlessly, Rias piled compression upon compression of her power of destruction and made a countless number of magic bullets in the air. Those without enough power would vanish from just one of those shots. To have condensed that many of them, it seemed that Buchou had built up her magic power fairly well in her training. Both excelled in the quality of their magic, but looking at it like this, Rias stood out in power while Sona stood out in technique. And Sona had already exhausted part of her powers dealing with Inuko. Both of them stood ready. Then, the two of them—unleashed their attacks at each other at the same time.

* * *

"Hohohoh, what an interesting battle." The damn old geezer Odin watched the monitor in seeming satisfaction. For that selfish geezer to give praise. Odin spoke to Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs."

"Yes."

"About that kid who has the dragon Sacred Gear."

"You mean Inuko Kusanagi-kun? She has the Sekiryuutei." However, Odin's next words were unexpected.

"I know that. No, I don't mean Kusanagi. I meant the [Pawn] of the Sitri family." Odin continued speaking. "What a good devil. You should take good care of that one. He'll become strong. The achievement of holding his own against a Kusanagi like that is huge. Furthermore, he had just earned her respect, which is a rarity. Watching the Rating Games of devils is fun because of this. The weak change in the middle of a match. This is what a true match is." Odin was paying the greatest of compliments to someone whose existence he didn't even know about several hours ago.

"That's right, that's right! Odin-ojii-chan really understands things, after all !" Serafall also praised her little sister's group and seemed cheery. Even though she had watched with tearfully crying face until just now. Especially during the match between Inuko and Sona. She was so proud of what her little sister had accomplished.

* * *

"Man, Kusanagi lost." Kuroka leaned back with a sigh. Vali had watched the whole thing with interest.

"No, more like she purposely lost then." He had noticed then.

"Eh? Why did she do something like that?"

"I don't know. I really don't know how that ancestor of mine thinks anymore."

* * *

Author's Note: Surprised?


	67. Book 5 Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When she woke up, she smelled disinfectant and flowers.

"So we won, right?" She didn't bother to look at any direction. She knew she was not alone.

"Yes, Rias did." Sona replied while reading her book. Closing it, she looks at the bandaged Inuko. "You were out for about 3 hours after the match."

"Yeah." Inuko remembered seeing the match to the finsh before passing out. But she needed to make sure it wasn't a dream. "I made a promise."

"I know." Sona nods. "Despite how you looked, you were greatly injured. I got a stern scolding from Onee-sama and Mizuki-neesama never to do that again. Cynthia-san almost got called back, but luckily your seals held."

"….."

"You worried Rias and the others for a bit. When they heard you lost to me. Rias stayed on your bedside, until just a few minutes ago."

"….." Sona saw her state and it broke her heart. She went to the bed and embraced Inuko.

"I'm sorry." With her free arm that was not on the blood drip, she hugged back.

"No, I'm sorry, Sona. For not responding to your feelings sooner." Inuko smiles slightly. "But I still can't give you red roses."

"Then I'll take the blue violets." Sona answers with a smile. "Will you give them to me?" Inuko smiles at this person.

"Everyday if you want."

* * *

After Sona had left to inform everyone Inuko was awake, Inuko actually took off the bandages and the drip. It was already empty. The only real permanent damage was the long sword scar on her abdomen she got from Sona. She smiles as she traced the scar. Then decided and walk a little to get herself going. She came close to another room, and heard voices.

"Please take this." It was Sirzechs, and the voice that responded back sounded like Saji. Inuko speculated that this was Saji's room. The door was slightly open. And she peeked in. She saw Saji was receiving something from Sirzechs. He was holding an expensive-looking small box in his hands.

"U-Umm…This is…?" Saji was nervously trembling.

"This is something awarded to the person who excelled and fought the most impressively in the Rating Game." Sirzechs-sama said that while smiling. However—.

"I-I…lost to Kusanagi…T-This isn't a situation where I should be receiving this." Saji grasped the sheets of his bed in apparent frustration and regret.

"That's true. But, you held on your own against her, not just as the Sekiryuutei, but as a Kusanagi. We watched your battle in excitement from the spectators' room. To the extent that even Odin of the Norse praised you."

'The old bastard did?' Inuko thinks. So he did come to watch in the end. Sirzechs took out a medal from the small box and put it on Saji's chest.

"You shouldn't humble yourself. Even a devil like you can aim for the top. I'm happy that I can see promising young devils of the future. Devote yourself more. I have high expectations of you." Then, Sirzechs patted Saji's head. "It's fine no matter how many years or decades it takes. —Continue aiming to be a Rating Games teacher." Saji fingered the medal on his chest, then wiped away his tears with his hand and nodded strongly.

"…Yes…Thank you very much!"

"…." Inuko decided to leave then. Eavesdropping anymore would be rude. But she was smiling as she was walking. 'Continue that path, Saji. Show me just how far you will go to be my equal….'

* * *

After a pleasant enough walk, and flirting with the nurses, Inuko went back to her room. There, Rias was waiting for her. The minute she saw the tomboy walking about, she quickly runs to hug her.

"….." Inuko was surprised, but managed to hug back. "Hi, Buchou. I didn't know I was that missed?"

"Baka…." She whispered. Then led the tomboy back to bed. She wasn't surprised at the quick recover, but the tomboy still seemed to looke tired based on what Sona said. And she was right.

"…..What wrong?"

"You look tired."

"Surprisingly, that was the nurses I flirted with said the same thing."

"Nurses?" Rias's jealousy flares as she pinches that cheeks.

"It huwts, it huwts." She let go. Inuko sighs. "Jeez, it was only a little flirting…."

"You are prohibited from fliriting with the nurses here."

"WHY?!" Inuko crestfallen face casue Rias to burst into laugter. After calming down, she gave a sad smile.

"I lost you." Rias starts. "I won, just like before, with my own power, but I still lost you, Xenovia, Gasper, and Asia." Rias smiles in mirth. "Though I didn't think you would lose. You are a Kusanagi, after all." Inuko smiles at those words.

"You said it, not me."

"That means you lost on purpose."

"I won't say."

"Regardless, Inuko. Both Akeno and Koneko overcame their walls in this game. This is something to be happy about." Rias says while smiling. "It's thanks to you, Inuko. Thanks to you, everyone in my group are breaking through the things they carry. You've broken through all the things I've worried about, Inuko. I'm very grateful."

"It's nothing, I'm just doing what I want to do." Inuko says with a smile. "After all, I look out for you as best as I can, my master Rias Gremory."

"I'm glad that you're my servant, Inuko…Please stay with me forever."

"If that is what you desire, I will stay by your side." Inuko then whispers to herself. "But hopefully not as your servant."

Kon-kon.

Someone knocks on the door. Inuko's eye narrowed, she recognized the aura, but also sensed the other ones coming. So she lets the person in.

"Come in, old man." The person coming in was an old man. He was wearing a hat and had only a single eye. Moreover, he had a long white beard. Inuko's eyes narrowed further. "What do you want?"

"Heh, I saw your fight. Impressive, dramatic towards the end, but then again that girl was determine to make you listen, eh?" Inuko sighs.

"Bullseye." Then says something else. "I heard you complimented Saji."

"Ah, you mean that dragon kid. He shows potential, but then you know that, right?"

"He has a long road ahead of him."

"Yeah…." Inuko and the old man come to an understanding. Then Inuko remembers she was not alone. "Sorry about that, Buchou. This is-"

"You're Odin-sama, right? This is the first time we've met. I'm Rias Gremory." It seemed Rias knew him.

"I see, I see. Sirzechs' little sister, huh. I saw you in the game. Well, there was also something like that. But, I see, hmm. So big. When I was watching, I was fascinated by just these." The old man was looking at Buchou's breasts with lewd eyes. Inuko's aura flared.

"You don't get to look at my girl, old man?!" Inuko charges with a kick, to which Odin dodges.

"Hoho. Energetic, are we? And after you just got over your anger issues." Just then, he was put into a headlock.

"I find your secretary looking for you. And then I see you mocking my brother?" He started sweating as a blonde woman was behind the lock. "You have some nerve, Odin."

"I give, I give, Freya." Odin tries to tap out, to which the frantic newly arrive beauty in armor tried to stop the murder from occurring.

"Freya-sama, please calm down. Odin-sama still has an important meeting to go to." Freya lets go and smiles to Inuko.

"Hello, Inuko. I saw your fight. Passionate, but why did you lose on purpose? Your standing is going to decrease."

"Hello, Freya-nee." Inuko smiles back and answers. "A small price to pay."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so too."

"Well, I know of other people who have to see you. So we will leave now." Freya gives a light peck to Inuko's head. Rias looked about to explode, had she not herad the brother bit. "I wish you good fortune, my dear brother-in-law." And she leaves, dragging the old man by his beard. The armored beauty running to catch them. Inuko just smiles at the care given to her.

"Thank you, Freya-nee."

* * *

Author's Note: Epilogue coming up!


	68. Book 5 Epilogue

Epilouge

The second half of August—.

The Gremory group was receiving a farewell from the underworld at the station in front of the main residence.

"Inuko-kun." Inuko turns to face Venerana with an unreadable expression. "I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I hoped that you had an enjoyable time with us." Everyone was in silence to see how this was going to go.

"….." Inuko bows to her in respect. "Though fate ordains me to lose a mother and father, I was glad to enjoy some of my time with you." She rises up and smiles. "Okaa-sama."

"?!" Venerana almost cried at those words, but her years to etiquette training stopped her. Even Lord Gremory was crying at the interaction.

"…Uu, I'm also being moved to tears. The future of my family is bright…"

"Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this where the father is supposed to retaliate by saying something like [I won't give up my daughter yet!]?"

"Even if you say that, I know I'm going to get killed. But it's fine, Rias has chosen a wonderful person. I think it will be fine even if I settle down soon."

"I have no intention of taking over your house, Otou-sama." Inuko says deadpanned, but Lord Gremory just cries more, at finally being called Otou-sama by this person.

"Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement." Venerana reasons.

"Okaa-sama, I have absolutely no intention of marrying Rias until AFTER I've secured her a good home and life." Inuko states, causing Rias to blush. "So please burn those marriage documents you hid in Sirzechs home."

"?!" How did this person know?

"Ahem. Rias, send us a letter during your remaining summer holidays." Sirzechs said that while carrying his son Millicas-sama in his arms. Grayfia-san was standing immediately behind them.

"Yes, onii-sama. You stay well as well, Millicas."

"Yes, Rias-nee-sama!" Milicas asks to go down and waves to Nina. "Bye, Nina-san. Thanks for playing with me." Nina waves back. Hitohime on her head flapping her wings in farewell.

"Bye bye, I hope you get a good peerage soon, Milicas-san."

"Would you be interested?" The child failed to see the murderous look Inuko, Seika and her familiars were putting on Sirzechs at that moment. Nina shakes her head.

"I'm aiming for heaven's throne." Nina says while pointing to the sky. Milicas nods, understanding.

"Than I wish you luck on your dreams as well."

"Grayfia-san." The silver maid looked to her fellow maid.

"Seika-san." And then they shook hands.

"I will be in touch."

"Please do."

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH?!" The Gremory group wasn't the only one in the train station. The Sitri clan was there as well. Serafall Leviathan was clinging to her sister by the hips and crying loudly.

"Onee-sama, you're making a scene!" Sona tries to pry her sister loose. "And stop taking pictures, Inuko!" Inuko just innocently puts the camera phone away.

"BUT …..BUT….."

"Didn't we agree that I would be going home to join Rias's group."

"You're right!" Wiping her tears, Serafall puts on a strong face. "Go, Sona-chan, go and pursue Inuko."

"Onee-sama, what are you saying?" Ignoring her blushing sister, Serafall makes her way to Inuko.

"Inuko, take good care of So-tan, okay?"

"Have I ever let you down, Sera-nee?"

"Nope~!" and they grin at each other. Finally one last group, the Paimon have arrived with Mizuki also lugging out her luggage.

"This was a fun vacation!"

"Please come back soon, dear!" Lucia gets the the little one to wave goodbye. "You will be missed." Mizuki smiles and kisses the little head.

"Of course." And she kissed Lucia as well.

"Darling, what about me?" Serafall pouts. Mizuki smiles wolfishly as she goes for Serafall's mouth, running her tongue thoroughly. Some blushed and looked away, while others, like Inuko and Lucia just smile in amuzement.

"Inuko." Inuko turns to see Yuri. "Please visit us again."

"I trust you to guard my niece well, Yuri."

"Of course." Yuri goes to snuggle the little head. "You don't have to worry about that." Inuko grins.

"Craddle robber." Yuri grins back.

"Gluttonous pervert." They both joined a laugh. And the groups all wave from the train as it made its way.

* * *

On the train, Inuko was now frowning while staring at the boxed lunches in front of her. Mizuki was actually on the front car right now, enjoying a good booze. Seika was made to accompany her, and the maid of course dragged Azazel to make sure he doesn't do anything. Nina was beside her with a look of worry for her sister. She sighs. The others notice this.

"Inuko, is something wrong?" Rias asks with worry. Sona then remembered as she shared a look with Tsubaki. Then Tsubaki rose from her seat and took one of the lunches. Nina gets off so that Tsubaki can sit beside Inuko. The little girl, of course, sits on Tsubaki's lap instead. Splitting the chopsticks, she puts a piece of meat in front of Inuko.

"Say ah."

"…." Inuko looks at it for a moment before opening her mouth, allowing to be fed. "Thanks, Tsubaki-san."

"Anytime."

"What?" Rias failed to notice Sona had dropped the lunches on the floor to sit beside Inuko and do the same thing.

"She used her hand to fight. As a special rule of her family, she can't eat with her hands until a week." Inuko eats the fush from her. "So this is a good opportunity to feed her." Every girl who heard that started taking the box lunches and putting the food in front of Inuko. She almost cried.

"Maybe I should punch Saji-chi more often to get this opportunity." She chews her food, while Saji cries at the attention she got for fighting him. Even the medal now felt like nothing at seeing his kaichou feeding that tomboy. Then Inuko looks to the rice. "But why do we have seikihan? Not that I'm complaining."

"It's to congratulate you."

"Congratulate? What did- Oh…." Inuko looks to Sona who blushed and looked away. Inuko sighs as she ran her hand on her face. "That's right. So-tan tamed me…."

"Inuko, what do you mean?"

"Do you girls remember the conditions in which my nee-chan told you about to release me from celibacy?" They knew all too well. "Well, my sister also put me in another condition. If you successfully are able to stop me from rampanging and let me listen to your feelings, the reward of that is actually….." Inuko pauses for dramatic effect. "….marriage."

"Excuse me?" Rias and the other were wide eyes. "Inuko, what did you just say?"

"Like I said, marriage." Sona smiles at the words from Inuko. "As of now, because Sona Sitri was able to tame me, she is now officially one of my bridal candidates." Despite the calm face, Inuko was actually liking the expressions of their faces right now. "In short, Sona will be one of my mistresses, guaranteed. She'll be my second wife."

"WHAT?!" The shouts of everyone echoed the trained.

"….." Inuko then looks to Tsubaki. "Also, since Sona used her peerage for this, Tsubaki-san automatically also get a place as one my mistresses."

"I still wish for a match though." Tsubaki quips as she puts out a piece of rice.

"Please don't turn into a battle maniac." Inuko takes the said rice.

"T-then, as long as we can beat in any way….." Rias starts to which Inuko nods.

"That guarantees you to be my mistress."

"Inuko, I want a match right now?!" Xenovia comes at her with Durandal.

"Did you forget that I'm not supposed to be fighting yet?!" Inuko yells as she grabs the said blade.

"Ara, the match can be anything, right, Inuko-kun?" Akeno asks with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, from sports, to fights, to cards, to seduction games. No match is bound." Then Inuko includes. "As long as the Head Kusanagi is present to witness of course." Then Rias rushes to the front car, Akeno following, no doubt to persuade. While the others were waiting, Momo and the other members of the student council approached Inuko.

"Ummm, Kusanagi fuku- kaichou?"

"Hmmm?" Inuko looks to Sona and Tsubaki before pointing to herself. "You're talking to me?"

"Yes, Kusanagi fuku- kaichou." Tsubasa replies. Then they fidget. "Ummm, how did we do?" Inuko looks to them for a bit before she realized they were referring to the match. They wanted her opinion.

"You all have a lot of work to do." They slump at that. "However…." They perk up. "I saw the conviction you all held, and the teamwork and trust you put in each other as well as your master was beyond my expectations. So for now….." She smiles. "You pass."

"""Yes!?""" They high fived each other. Even Saji joined in the merry making.

"Saji-chi." Saji looks to Inuko who called her. "Work hard. It won't be easy to strive being my equal."

"Hai!" Saji pumps his arm arm.

"And one last thing…." Inuko takes out a check with a large sum and passes it to Sona. "Here you go."

"Thank you for your donation."

"Kaichou? What was that?" Tomoe asked, her eyes wide when she peeked at the huge sum.

"A Rating Game school for all devils will take a lot of funds." Sona explains. "So, Inuko has been large sums for some time now, enough for us to have the best facilities for our school."

"Kusanagi…." Saji looks in wonder at the albino.

"Kusanagi fuku-kaichou….." the other girls showed the same gaze. Inuko just smiled.

"Work hard, I'll be cheering you all along the way."

"""Yes sir!""" They shouted in excitement. Then suddenly, Koneko appeared there and sat down on her lap.

"Koneko-chan?" Inuko looked at her face, and then,

"Nyan " She smiled with a smile across her whole face. Yeah. With just something like that, my brain flew off.

PULL

Inuko heartstrings pulled. Asia had teary eyes, Sona scowled slightly with narrowed eyes, Tsubaki was indifferent, and Akeno-san was giving off pressure with a silent smiling face. And most of all.

FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH

Seika had come and did a dash flash photography before running off with her photos. Inuko was still stunned by the overall cuteness. Cuteness rules…..

* * *

As the train arrived at the underground platform on the human world-side, Inuko stretched myself.

"Well, we've arrived, we've arrived. Now then, let's return home—" When Inuko turned to look at Asia. A mysterious man with delicate features had drawn near Asia. Inuko's eyes narrowed, so did Seika.

"Asia Argento…We finally meet."

"U-Umm…" Asia was bewildered. Inuko stand in front of Asia, as if shielding her.

"Diodora Astharoth..." Inuko almost growled that name. "What business do you have with Asia-chan?"

"…So you've forgotten me. We should have met that time."

"She doesn't need to know!" Inuko tries to shut him up, but she could stop Diodora from revealing his chest and showing a big scar there. It was a deep scar. Asia's eyes opened wide when she saw that.

"—. That wound, could it be…"

"As I thought…..it was you." Inuko eyes glazed red. Sona held her arm to keep her from pouncing.

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil from that time."

"—" Asia became speechless at those words.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it to the point where a scar wouldn't remain, but my life was saved due to your Sacred Gear."

"Diodora? You're Diodora, aren't you?" Rias recognized him.

"Diodora, why are you here?" Sona asks with narrowed eyes. If Inuko was losing it because of him, then it means trouble. Diodora tenderly took Asia's hand and kissed it! Now Seika had to be held by Koneko to stop from killing him. He spoke to Asia.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologise that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. —I want you to be my wife. I love you." He had proposed to Asia right in front of Inuko. The hot summer had come to an end, and the autumn that would likely become long would soon begin.

* * *

Author's Note: With this book 5 is done, and book 6 will be next. I will only put one short story in between, and that's my version of 300 Ise. I'm trying to follow the confusing chronology of this story. Please note, that this will take a while. I'm actually going to be doing some more reading to get a better feel. (8/8/13) To all my fellow readers and dxd fans, I apologize. After I went and did a little digging, I saw there were 3 short stories that come in between 5 and 6. So I will working on those for now. I apologize for any misinformation I have given.


	69. Side Story 9

Side Story: A Tokusatsu Dragon

"Inuko, it's an emergency." After returning home, Inuko had been in a constant bad mood, ever since seeing Diodora that is.

"No." Inuko immediately replies as she goes back to her video game. Even the other Kusanagis were like that. Mizuki had actually retired to her room more often now. Seika has been polishing various weapons from out of her uniforms (Where does she hide it?!). The only one with a cheery disposition was still Nina, but she was frowning when she saw Diodora as well. The fallen angel maids who had returned sense their masters' mood, and kept their mouth closed, choosing to wait for their masters to heal from whatever is happening. Even the goddesses weren't back yet from their work so to say. But Rias continues despite the mood.

"I received a request from a Maou-sama personally. It's from Serafall Leviathan-sama."

"And that's why I say no."

"It's from your sister!"

"Knowing her, it's something embarrassing. Forget it." Sona nods in agreement.

"It's not just you. She's requesting to borrow Koneko, Gasper and Xenovia."

"The answer is still no."

"Oh come on, I-tan!" Serafall suddenly appears on the screen, which surprised everybody.

"Thank god I saved." Inuko mumbles to herself when her screen went to that face. "No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"So-tan will be joining too."

"ME?!" Sona points to herself.

"No."

"I'll pay you boatloads of cash!"

"Okay." Inuko immediately goes to get ready. Yup. Money is talking to her right now….

* * *

So on a sunny day, Inuko, Xenovia, Gasper, Koneko, and Sona travelled via a teleporting magic circle and arrived on the beach of an unpopulated island. Asia, Tsubaki, and Yuuma accompanied them. Rias and Akeno had an important errand to go off to. Yuuto acted as their bodyguard.

* * *

_"It saddens me that I have to be away from you, but responding to the Maou-sama is something my Inuko-kun would do." _

_"Akeno-san. Akeno-san." Inuko points to a fuming Rias. "Buchou is looking. Really intently."_

* * *

Inuko sighs at this. She still had a mountain of games to finish up, but the money was calling to her now. How inconvient. Then….

DON DON DON DON!

The ground is shaking and we are affected by the tremors. A giant creature appears while pushing down trees. I don't know why, but it's a dinosaur that looks very much like a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Yoo-hoo~ Servants of Rias-chan~ , Sona-chan~ , I-tan It's Levia-tan " Serafall was on top of that T-Rex, waving at them. "Stop~ stop~." Serafall treated the T-Rex like a horse and stopped right in front of us. "Tou!" She jumped off the T-Rex and spun around in mid-air, while dropping herself to the ground… BANG! Levia-tan landed face-first on the ground! Having failed to land on her feet, her panties were exposed. Inuko notes the sight.

'Stripes…..' Sona pinches her cheeks. Serafall got up immediately and smiled, while making a peace sign at us with her fingers. But her face is covered in dirt.

"Be amazed Serafall Leviathan, at your service "

"Okay, Sera-nee. What do you want?"

"Ah….Boo….I-tan, you're no fun today."

"I have 500 galge games to finish before school starts. Can we please get this over with?"

"Boo! You got So-tan! You don't need computer dating sims!"

"Just because So-tan is engaged to me doesn't mean I can have my ways with her right now!"

"Sure it does!"

"Really?!" Sona started getting ticked and pinched Inuko's cheeks. "It huwts, it huwts."

"Onee-sama, please state the intent of calling us here." Serafall gets back her smile.

"I called all of you over, to help us shoot our film "She explained to us, posing. As they were shocked, people carrying filming equipment came running, as if they were following the T-Rex. So they really are shooting a film! Did they prepare this dinosaur for the film as well?

"Serafall-sama! Scene 21, [The magical girl who gets friendly with the ancient dinosaur]! We got a good shot for it!"

"…." Inuko turns back. "Good luck."

"Aw come on, I-tan." Serafall grabs the retreating albino's hand. "It's not like it's your first time on TV."

"Music videos are fine." Inukos states as she was walking away, dragging the Maou shoujo. "But films are out of the question."

"I'll double the boatload!"

"Damn it." Inuko curses as she turns back. Money was really going for her right now.

* * *

"Director-san, these children are the ones I spoke to you about "

"Oh! I see, so they are the Gremory group, who achieved an outstanding result in the Rating Game!" Then the director saw Kusanagi. "Hey, Kusanagi, it's been a while. Interested in doing another side project? The pay's good." It seems that the director knows Inuko. The tomboy shook her head.

"Not right now, Chief. Let's just get this over with." Inuko turns to Serafall. "Well?"

"Well, the thing is, this film director-san over here thought, "This is it!", when he saw the fights, of all of you, from Rias-chan's group. That's why he gave all of you this offer " She explained. "The truth is we are currently shooting a film version, of Serafall-sama's tokusatsu programme, "Magical Levia-tan", aimed at children. We would like all of you to appear as her enemies."

"That tokusatsu hero programme, that is currently highly praised in the Underworld? The same one that quite popular among children?" Inuko watched those whenever they were on, the others were surpised she could even watch devil programs in her house.

"That's the one, I-tan. The setting is about me, Levia-tan, who is the ally of Devils and fights against Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons and those related to the Church . I will be annihilating all the enemies of Devils at once !" Maou-sama made a cute pose, but those words are only filled with danger!

"…Angels and Fallen Angels have been the natural enemy of Devils for an eternity, but we finally managed to make peace with them. Is it really okay to have such an anti-government setting?" When Inuko asked, the director smiled and laughed fearlessly.

"It is my motto to include an anti-government message within my work."

"Wasn't this suppose to be a children's show?"

"Inuko, don't mind it." Sona states, then turns to her sister."But, why us?" The director then says, while putting his thumb up.

"After all, you are a legendary dragon, a holy sword wielder, a Vampire, and a Nekomata youkai! Yes! It's filled with the rivals of Devils! On top of that, all of you are known throughout the Underworld from the recent match! All of you are being talked about a lot! That is why I asked for all of you to act as the enemies of Levia-tan!" So he made this offer, including the members of our group, while taking into account that they are currently quite topical.

"This seems interesting." Oh, Xenovia seems like she's up for it.

"I-I'm scared…but since it's Maou-sama's request…." The timid Gasper also agreed while hiding behind Inuko's back.

"I will do my best."

"Yes, if they are okay with having me…" Asia and Koneko also gave their approval. Inuko looks to Yuuma.

"What about you?"

"If master wishes…. I will participate." Inuko was frowning.

"I-tan, think of it this way." Serafall encourages. "You can get super popular and get a lot of girls."

"I'm already popular enough." Inuko thinks of the attention she gets from school and the natural attraction thing she has as a Kusanagi.

"The boatloads of cash."

"Damn you…." Serafall smiles as she knew she got her. But then Inuko thinks about it, if she shows how awesome she is on TV, provided she doesn't show her face, maybe she can get it on with some random hot actress…..

STOMP

Koneko's foot stomped on Inuko, waking her up.

"…Imagining indecent things is forbidden."

'How in the world did she know….?' Inuko thinks then she feel Yuuma wiping off her drool with a frown. Even Sona was frowning at her. She looks to the director. "Fine. We, the servants of Rias Gremory and the Kusanagi family, happily accept the offer of acting as the enemies in the film!" That is how their appearance in the film was decided.

* * *

"…" Inuko was waiting while staying in her Balance Breaker Form. It seemed that Inuko made an agreement with the director that she didn't need the costumes, but wanted to keep at full garb so as to not show her face. For added measure, Yuuma had brought a red faceless mask for her to wear inside the balance breaker.

"Inu-san." Asia's voice. When Inuko turned around….. "D-Do I look good in it?" Asia is standing there wearing a costume, equipped with ominous accessories.

"Cute. And you're suppose to be…?"

"It's supposed to be a costume for the priestess who worships the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Apparently I am the evil holy sword wielder." Xenovia appears. Oh, that sure looks like a costume belonging to an Amazon, which seems quite easy to move in. "But an evil holy sword wielder….. Fufufu, it might be a fitting role for a former Christian like myself who became a Devil on a whim."

'Unreasonable thinking again…..' Inuko sighs.

"….And I'm a maid." Koneko appears, wearing a maid costume while having her cat ears and tail released. It has an overwhelming impact when Koneko, who is small, wears it. She's so cute. If Seika was here, she'd have kidnapped the poor loli.

"Master…." Inuko looks to see Yuuma in black leather. More so, it looked exactly like Raynare's costume as the fallen angel. And she had an eyepatch over her gold eye. Yuuma was a little sad at her attire. "How do I look?"

"….." Inuko didn't like the sad tone one bit, and walks forward. Dematerialing her helmet, she moves closer to whisper to Yuuma. "Extremely sexy." Yuuma goes really red at the words, while Inuko puts her helmet back on. Then she gives a radiant smile.

"Thank you, master!" Now then, Inuko in plate armour, Asia in an evil-looking priestess costume, Xenovia in a Amazon holy sword wielder costume, Koneko-chan in a Nekomata maid costume, and Yuuma in a black leather dominatrix costume. Such variety. For the setting, Inuko is an evil dragon which was sealed within this island. The others are from an enemy organisation, who decided to make their move to resurrect the dragon. This story is about Levia-tan coming to this island, in order to stop their plan. Well, that is a completely typical setting for a children's programme.

"….Where is Gya-kun?" Koneko looks around.

"So-tan and Tsubaki are not here either…."

"…I-I'm here."

"So are we." Gasper's and Sona's voices. Turning around, Inuko could see Sona and Tsubaki wearing white togas. It spears they weren't wearing bras. But where was Gasper.

"…I-I'm here~." When Inuko looked in the direction the voice came from….her sight stopped at a single large box next to the girls. There are two holes in the box and there are red eyes shining from within.

"…" Inuko is sighing internally. "Gasper. Don't tell me you will be appearing in that?" When I asked, I hear a lively voice from within the box.

"Y-Yes! When they were choosing my costume, I ran inside this box and the Director-san who saw that…"

_"This is new! Alright, we will position you as a Danball Vampire!"_

"And that's how it is."

'I forgot how eccentric that guy usually is…' Inuko facepalms herself. "Are you really okay with this?"

"Yes!" He answers with a lively voice.

"As long as you're okay with it…." Then Inuko looks to Sona and Tsubaki. "And what you girls playing as?"

"We're your sacrifices." Tsubaki states. Inuko grins in her costume.

"I actually like that."

"Everyone, after all of you look through the script, we will move onto filming." They got an announcement from the staff.

* * *

Scene A "Levia-tan VS Nekomata Youkai & Danball Vampire!"

Just like that, the filming began. First, Levia-tan is flying through a forest, where evil beasts reside, using her Devil wings.

"…Levia-tan, I won't let you go past here." Koneko who is acting as the enemy Nekomata-maid appears! Just as the director wanted, to have her act as she naturally would. Koneko was behaving like her usual self without any acting at all.

"You must be one of those who are trying to resurrect the legendary Red Dragon Emperor! What are you planning to do by waking up the Dragon Emperor sleeping within this forest!?" Serafall sure is in high spirits.

"…..It's none of your business. If you are planning to get in our way, we will just have to eliminate you." Koneko makes her stand.

"Tou! Levia-beam!" Levia-tan shoots out a beam from her magical stick! Inuko frowns.

"Hey, she's not using using CG."

"Yeah. Well, Magical Levia-tan basically doesn't use any CG, we try to get attention by having her act using her actual demonic powers." The staff explains.

"Are you serious?"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

An explosive sound occurred, in the direction the beam headed and the trees were blown away.

"….." Inuko sighs. "You were serious…." That has an insane power. 'Wait, what about Koneko-chan?!'

"…..You won't be able to take me down with that." Koneko-chan had swiftly dodged it. To be expected from a Nekomata!

"Amazing! To be expected from a Gremory servant!" The director was also applauding.

"Duh, she trained under one of my kids, you know."

"So that's why…."

"By the way-"

"Don't worry. Serafall-sama weakens her attack when it hits others." The director replies.

"Good." And Inuko continues to watch.

"…..Ugh." Koneko acts by dropping on her knees.

"The cat Youkai-san! Now, will you still fight me!?" Levia-tan points her magical stick at Koneko. Then…..

"….S-S-Stop right there~-~-~." Gasper's voice echoes…and a box appears in front of Levia-tan. "I…I…..I aaaaaaaaam a Vampire~!" He's so nervous that he couldn't say his lines properly! It can't be helped. For Gasper who shuts himself in his room, starring in a film is something you call cruel. It appears he is only just able to act, by hiding himself inside the box. "Unlike the n-n-n-n-n-n-nekomata, I…..I….I…..I….." Before Gasper could say any more.

FLAP!

A giant black shadow comes into the filming area! Wow! It's a huge bird monster.

"Gii-Gii-!" A giant bird grips onto "Gasper in the box" with its claws and….. "Gii-Gii!" It flew up, into the sky!

"…" Inuko points to the bird. "That bird, what is that?"

"No idea." Then the staff and the director had an ominous conversation.

"….." Inuko sprouts her wings. "Then it's my lunch." And she flies off to save her kouhai, and eat lunch.

* * *

Scene B: "Levia-tan VS Holy-sword Wielder & Danball Vampire Shogun!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiin! It felt as though I was being lifted up! My body felt as if it was being taken up all of a sudden~!" After that, Gasper was rescued safely and he was crying inside the box. By the way, that scene was invaded by the sudden intrusion of a giant bird, but since it was an interesting scene they gave it an "okay". It seems the director was deeply moved by the cardboard box Vampire, who was taken away by the giant bird; so much so, that he immediately decided to use Gasper again for the next scene. Gasper's role was changed into a "Danball Vampire Shogun". Then the location changed, to mysterious ruins. It seems like they prepared this whole ruin, with stone carvings, for today. Levia-tan and the holy sword wielder, aka Xenovia, fight there. Inuko loaned her holy sword Ascalon to Xenovia. She still can't control the power of Durandal yet and since the destructive power of it is insane, it wouldn't be a matter of filming any more.

"Holy sword Wielder-san! Move aside from there! I can't let you awaken the Dragon Emperor!"

"Fufufu, like I will let you do that!" Xenovia, she totally sounds like she is acting.

"Here I come!"

"Bring it!" Both of them move quickly and they were making sparks fly using a sword and a magical staff. It's such an amazing battle. They are a Maou-sama and a swords-woman after all. Levia-tan shoots several shots of demonic power, which are meant for filming, while Xenovia dodges or slices them with the holy sword. Even the staff were looking at them seriously, because of their swift actions and movements. For this scene, rather than using crappy dialogue it would be better to lure viewers with action, so we are getting the perfect shot for this scene. The battle enters the climax and Levia-tan's demonic power finally blows away Xenovia's holy sword. The holy sword which was blown away penetrates the earth.

"Ku, you are strong, Levia-tan~" As usual, Xenovia is bad at acting. She lacks intensity but then the scene, which was added, comes in right away! "Vampire, please save me~" Xenovia calls for help. The added scene will have "Gasper in the box" come and save Xenovia who is in danger. The camera focuses on the position where Gasper is located. Then—

"Munch munch." There is a T-Rex which is munching and eating the box Gasper is in!

"….." Inuko's leg starts dispelling demonic aura. "Hand on, Gasper!"

* * *

Scene C: "Levia-tan VS Fallen Angel Queen & Danball Vampire Lord!"

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeee~! It was stinky~! The dinosaur's mouth was so warm and wet. It was scary when he was munching on me~!" After that, Gasper who was safely rescued, was crying inside the new box he was given. About the scene where the "box" was eaten by the dinosaur, again it was decided to put that scene in the film. Apparently they decided to add Gasper in the next scene as well. This time he was the "Danball Vampire Lord." The location was now inside the ruins. It was a part of the section with a lake inside it. Tsubaki was also there, tied in chains to a pillar. It seems she didn't like her role right now…..

"Fufufufu. So you come to witness the revival of the Dragon Empreror, Levia-tan." Yuuma was good at acting. If Inuko didn't know better, being a seductive sadist must have been a trait among fallen angel women.

"I can't allow that. Move aside, Fallen Angel Queen!"

"No, my Dragon Emperor will be revived. It is only a matter. And then we will rule the world together!" Both of them took to the high sky of the room. A fallen angel vs. Maou-sama. Inuko was sure Yuuma could keep up, since she was training with Seika and all. Their fight scene was good. A combination of good action and smooth dialogie will surely get the crowd going. Even the dads who will come to watch with their kids will get a kick from the nipslips Yuuma was making right now. Inuko was frowning at that thought. Then Levia-tan and Yuuma suddenly rushed forward and a big explosion occurred. Out of it, Yuuma falls to the water. While Levia-tan stands over triumphant. Then as scene goes, she frees Tsubaki, who was acting weak and deperate.

"Please…..They have my friend…."

"Don't worry, Levia-tan will make things right!"

"Kuh….I cannot allow that!" Yuuma claims as she struggle out of the water. "Come, Vampire Lord! This interloper dares to ruin the ceremony. We cannot allow that!" The camera shifts to Gasper. Who-

"Blub blub blub."

-Was sinking in the pool after falling from the impact of the explosion. Vampires aren't really good with water.

"…." Inuko gets ready to jump down to save her koihai. "This is becoming a habit."

* * *

Scene D: "Final Battle of Levia-tan. Resurrected, The Legendary Dragon Emperor! & Danball Vampire God!"

"Water….cold…" Gasper was crying while getting into a new box. About that scene….yeah, they decided to put it in. And of course, he was put in the last scene as well. Inuko sighs.

'Is that director planning to make a film which has a box as the main character?' Gasper was giving the new name "Danball Vampire God, " which felt like a huge upgrade. It's going to turn into a scene where the box will be going at Levia-tan, but Serafall is…..

"It's going to turn into the best film there is . The part where you can't predict how the story will end, will be the key point for its success!" No one will be thinking that they will be shown a movie about a box when they were planning to watch Levia-tan's film. Will the children enjoy a film where a box is getting along with a bird and dinosaur…? "Danball-kun! I will send your lines to you!" The Director writes something for "Gasper in the box". What he wrote was…. "Fall Angels", "Disappear Fallen Angels" and dangerous messages like that, which will be anti-government messages. Inuko was ticked.

"Please don't say those things in a kids' film. Especially with a Vampire in a box saying that! You'll just turn many factions into our enemies." Inuko protests.

"I don't want this to be a mere children's film. This film will change the World!"

"Don't change it, idiot director. Or I swear I will sue you for my cash, and I will win!" Inuko won the argument. Next will be her scene from here. She checked my lines. After Asia finishes her prayers at the altar, there will be a glow and then I have to appear, along with an explosion and smoke. In front of that there is a ritual taking place to remove the seal on the Dragon Emperor and Asia, who is acting as an evil priestess, is saying her prayer. Sona, who was the sacrifice, was chained to the altar.

"Dragon Emperor-sama, Dragon Emperor-sama. Please hear my evil wishes~. Please defeat Levia-tan with all of your mighty, evil power~." It sounds like Asia is totally acting. After her prayer, Levia-tan appeared and….

"So this is the place where the Dragon Emperor is sealed! Ah! The prayers have already started! This is bad!" Then she confronts Asia. "Stop your prayers now!" Levia-tan makes a stance with the magical stick. Asia stood up while lifting her arms up high. Now, after Asia's next lines the dragon statue is going to split in half and then Inuko will show herself. She will be stationed behind the statue. Inuko mostly remembered her lines, but the director also told her to do some adlib while she was at it.

"Aaah, Dragon Emperor-sama. Now is the time for your resurrection~." After this, the statue splits!

FLASH!

A flash occurs and the statue splits open going to the sides while making a "GOGOGOGOGOOGOGO" sound.

Inuko leapt forward from behind the statue and through some smoke.

"Fuhahahahahahaha! I am the Red Dragon Emperor! I received the prayers of the evil ones and I have resurrected, once again, into this world!" Inuko takes Sona to her arms. "A lovely sacrifice….The first of many! Fuhahahahahahaha!" Then she faces Levia-tan "The Underworld will face my power first! The Devils who sealed me will be the first to die!" She laughed loudly. She really didn't want to, but the boatloads of cash….The director didn't say "cut" either. Levia-tan appears in front of her and points her stick at her.

"So you have finally awoken, Dragon Emperor! I won't let you go to the Underworld! I will obliterate you right here! But first let that girl go!"

"Fuhahahahahahaha! Take her, I have long since taken her lifeforce to feed me!" Inuko throws Sona to Levia-tan, thnkful inside that she was caught safely. Sona was acting limp, but she had a small smile on her face. "It's foolish for a single Devil girl to oppose this Dragon Emperor. Very well, I will make you into a bloodbath first~!" After this, Levia-tan and I started the fight. Levia-tan started to gather huge demonic powers to her magical stick right in front of me. The wave of demonic powers is making the atmosphere shake and it gave a feeling of being in huge danger. Inuko realized that this was very real.

"Dragon Emperor! I shall defeat you!" The next moment, the huge demonic power which was released from her stick with so much deadly power, but….

"Just try!" Inuko, the Red Dragon Emperor, kicks the said demonic power to another direction. And it explodes to the sky.

* * *

The fight can only be called majestic. For every power of Levia-tan comes forward, the Red Dragon Emperor kicks it back. No bars hold, and they take it to the sky. The battle was good, but Levia-tan was going to win, because-

GRUMBLE

It wasn't heard because of the thunder that was booming in the sky by Levia-tan's magic, but Inuko was getting hungry, and she clutched her stomach.

"You will fall, Red Dragon Emperor, you are still weak from awakening, and I saved the other girl. You have no second sacrifice to feed upon."

'Shit, I gonna fall at this rate. Unless…' Then the Red Dragon Emperor gives a mighty laugh. "HAHAHAHA! If that is so, they I call on my fellow comrade of destruction." Using her hand, she cuts into her armor, and blood forms an arc. "Come my comrade, Danball Vampire God!" From the thunder something falls down to the blood arc. In actualliy, Yuuma took Gasper to the sky to prevent said vampire from any other mishaps. Then dropped him, when she saw her master bleeding. Gasper manage to get that blood to his mouth. And now he was wrapped in aura.

"Levia-tan! I will be your opponent!" When Gasper said that…..the box flew up very wildly! While observing the rare scene of a box changing its direction many times in the air, it heads towards Levia-tan very fast.

"What movements! Is this the power of a Danball Vampire God!?" Levia-tan was also surprised by Gasper's movements. Both of them fly around in the air, and they were having a fierce battle. Bacause camera was now focused on them, Inuko allowed herself to fall, and Yuuma was able to catch her. Meanwhile, the danball box was moving swiftly in the air, while dodging Levia-tan's demonic power attacks. Then the box does a body attack at the Maou Girl, while moving rapidly. Levia-tan and a danball box started to have a fierce battle in the sky of this island.

"Film that box! You won't be able to film a thing like this ever again! That box is amazing! It's flying! And it's fighting a Maou!" The director was also overjoyed. Inuko also smiles while getting some refreshments.

"Good job, Gasper."

* * *

[That is how, Magical Levia-tan defeated a powerful foe, the Danball Vampire God, and brought peace to the Underworld.]

The screening of premium filming session. The Gremory group were observing the film "Magical Levia-tan: Attack of the Danball Vampire God!" in a huge theatre, along with Buchou and the others who couldn't participate in it. The last narration just ended and along with that, the film.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Serafall, who was up on the stage, was receiving applause from and responding to the audience. All of them; Inuko, Asia, Koneko, Yuuma, Sona, Tsubaki and Xenovia appeared in the film, but the box, Gasper, stood out the most. Even the title of the film "The attack of the Red Dragon Emperor" was changed. Inuko was thankful for that, as she didn't want anymore attention to herself as is. Those related to the film industry were praising the new way of using a box and its movement. They were saying things such as, "This film is the best box-related film of the year!" and such. It seems Gasper has received offers from many directors already. Of course for acting as danball that is.

"It's quite a good film. Inuko and all of you did very well. Especially Gasper, who was amazing." Their master, Buchou, was overjoyed at the efforts of her servants. Inuko was happy as well, her accounts were getting fat after all.

"U..Umm, Inu-san." Asia calls her.

"What's wrong, Asia-chan?"

"There are girls, who became Inu-san's fans after watching the film. They are asking for a handshake."

"Handshake…" Inuko looks to see some hot girls among the crowd, looking at her with heart eyes. It was a good crowd, but she didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Tell them, another time." And Inuko goes to the opposite direction. Rias catches up.

"How do you feel now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sona told me. You went all out fighting with Leviathan-sama."

"If I didn't, she would have killed me."

"She told me, her onee-sama did that on purpose." Rias looks away. "So you could release your frustrations…."

"…" Inuko sighs as she takes that hand. "I'm sorry. I've been in a bad mood."

"Was it because of Diodora?"

"Who?"

"You mean you weren't?"

"I was thinking about my match with So-tan." Inuko sighs. "Not one chance….did I do dress break…."

"That's the reason you're in a bad mood?"

"So-tan rarely lets me take a good look at her peerage. That was the perfect opportunity to peek at their measurement." Inuko sighs again. "I fail as a Kusanagi."

"…" Rias expression changed to anger. "Mou!" She angrily storms away. With Inuko looking puzzled at her. When she was gone, Inuko expression changed.

'Sorry, Buchou. I can't tell you yet….'

* * *

Author's Note: Two more to go...


	70. Side Story 10

Side Story: Dragon SOS

A few days after the whole film thing, a new trouble presented itself. Inuko was surprised to hear the certain doorbell, and surprised even more at the guest.

"Inuko-kun, I have a favor to ask you. Will you allow me to borrow you for a bit?"

"….." Inuko was calm. Very calm...She didn't want to listen. But… 'The doorbell, the doorbell…..but this was Kiyome…..Kiyome…..' While thinking that, Kiyome pulled out several bags.

"I come bringing apple pies." The doors sprung wide open.

"Come in, please, generous customer."

* * *

"The truth is, my father will be returning from his travels. I want you to help me."

"And…?" Inuko looks disinterested, while eating a slice of the pie. No, scratch that, eating a pie itself.

"Come one, you know what I mean?!"

"Ara ara, bullying our Inuko-kun won't be allowed you know?" The girls come in when they see Kiyome in an argument with their Inuko. Nevermind the fact, she was wearing her assistant shopkeep clothes.

"…This helping out might turn into a 'flag' for his death."

"I'm not going to die…." Inuko mumbles, while going to another pie. "Well, I know where this is going Kiyome. And your dad knows me. So forget it."

PANG

A large wad of US 100 dollar bills slams on the table. Kiyome Abe says one word.

"Down payment." Inuko's eye glints.

"I'm listening." Inuko was attentive now. Kiyome turns to her story.

"So that everyone can understand. My father is telling me to have a marriage meeting. I'm still a high school student. I told him that he is rushing it, but he won't listen to me….. My father is someone who makes sure he, "follows through", once he has made a decision." Hearing her story, the handsome guy of the club, Yuuto nods his head.

"I see. Abe-senpai comes from a monster tamer household, with an ancient and honourable origin. So your parents decided to choose your groom immediately right?"

"That's exactly right. To be expected from Kiba-kun." Hearing that, Xenovia speaks to the nearby box.

"Gasper. She seems to be a monster tamer. Don't you think you are the most fitting to be her consultant, since you are a Vampire?" Hearing Xenovia, there was a"Hiiiiiii!" scream from the box.

"I don't want tooooo~! I won't be of any uuuusssee~!" Gasper, the hikikomori, went inside a box today because he was scared of meeting Kiyome, whom he never met before. Rias asks while making a sigh.

"So you want Inuko, to interfere in your marriage meeting or something?"

"Yes, I want her to act as my boyfriend. I have already informed my father that I have a boyfriend and that I don't want to have a marriage meeting. Then he told me, if that's the case, he is willing to cancel the marriage meeting, under certain conditions. I just need him for that day and…. Arara, I feel like I'm suddenly receiving hostility now." Kiyome was feeling the chills.

"Well, of course." Inuko replies. "You said the forbidden words in front of my girls." She too turns around to see most of the girls glaring at her.

"Inu-san as her boyfriend…..?"

"That can't be, even I still haven't…"

"I won't allow it."

"Yeah, you are right." Asia, Akeno, Koneko, and Xenovia all said that with such low tones.

"But they shouldn't interfere. I'm here on the Kusanagi business time. They have no say."

"True, but Nee-chan is here, and I-"

BAM

Kiyome slams a large bottle of sake. Vintage 1715.

"Advance payment."

"….." Inuko's eye was twitching. Then slightly turns to the only ones not glaring; Sona and Tsubaki. "So-tan…Tsubaki-san…." Sona could see her plight.

"You're drooling." Sona notes.

"She's not really making this easy on me….." Inuko stresses, wiping said drool.

"Why are you asking them?" Kiyome asks. Inuko sighs as she points.

"They're my new fiancées." The two blushed at that truth, the others were fuming.

"What?!" Kiyome stands from her seat. "They actually beat you?!" Kiyome then remembers. "That match was real….I can't believe Mizuki-san…."

"You got something from my sister?"

"She's been sending video clips across the internet." Kiyome slumps on her seat. "Titled: "How my fiancée got me.""

"So that's why she hasn't left her room much…" Inuko eyes twitched. No doubt she was going to hear an earful from every client she has.

"Why not take it?" Inuko turns to Tsubaki who says that. "You've been looking at your checkbook since you came home. You haven't made enough, have you?"

"….." Inuko sighs at the truth. "I just miscalculated…."

"Well…."

"There's still the problem of your dad knowing me."

"You have a solution, right?"

"But-"

SLAM

Another wad of cash.

SNAP

"Bring me the candies."

* * *

Saturday, a suave older looking man fixes himself in front a huge western house. His long hair was combed and tied back. As he was ringing the doorbell, he turn to his companions.

"You know, you didn't have to come right? It's technically my family business I'm on right now."

"Be quite, Inuko." Rias states with a steel expression. "I just want to make sure." That's right, the suave man was actually Inuko who ate one of the blue/red candies to turn older. A few illusion ofudas on her face and hair changed the appearance and color respectively. She came today with the ORC. Sona and Tsubaki had gone to prepare for school opening, and the fallen angels had to clean house today with Seika. Nina was there with them. A few minutes later, one of Kiyome's monsters, came. It was the harpy.

"It's the master!" She runs to hug her, but….

""GROWL….."" Shirahime and Kurohime, properly disguised, growled at her. Daring her to come and get her head ripped off.

"Eeep!" She runs for cover.

"We'll let ourselves in." Inuko says as she goes in. The rest followed.

"The mistress is waiting at the swimming pool, master."

"Thanks." Inuko waves from behind. They walked through the huge garden and into the magnificent mansion. Though in Inuko's opinion, hers was better as she built it herself. Monster girls came to greet her. Some tried to get her, but thanks to the efforts of her dragounds, she was spared the drama. The place they went into was a building through the corridors; it was the indoor pool. They all switched to bathsuits that have been prepared. Even Inuko, who just stripped her shirt to show a torso with no breast. How can this be? The girls all blushed at the sight. Inuko smiles at their reactions.

"Maybe for your sakes, girls, I keep the violet candies to minimum."

* * *

_"A violet candy?" Rias looks at the said candy Inuko showed to them. Inuko explains._

_"Hidden within the jar of blues and reds. If you dig deep enough, you find these things."_

_"And what you they do?" Asia asks. Inuko smiles as she pops it to her throat. No changes. _

_"Akeno-san." Inuko smiles sweetly._

_"Hai?" Even Akeno would be suspicious of that smile._

_"Your hand, please?" _

_"My hand?" Akeno gives her hand to which Inuko immiately grabs and pulls to her chest. Akeno smiles at the attention but then her faces suddenly shows a look of surprise._

_"Flat…." Was the one word she says before using both hand to pet the torso. She felt it was flat, really flat. Then her hands went down to Inuko's pants. "?!" She pulls it back, staring at her hands._

_"Surprised?" Inuko smirks._

_"A-a-ara….."_

_"Inuko, what-"_

_"Buchou. The violet candies change gender."_

* * *

"Ara, it such a shame. I should have taken my time with that." Akeno smiles seductively as she stares at Inuko's lower parts.

"Please no. It's hard enough to keep calm when I'm seeing such great swimsuits on such great bodies." The now male Inuko states as his stare lingers on the swinsuits. Rias and Akeno choose to wear swimsuits with so much skin exposure. Asia and Koneko were wearing cute swimsuits. Xenovia choose to wear an athletic swimsuit. If Inuko was a girl, he'd be thoroughly enjoying the sights. But as a man, he had to keep his composure to prevent a hard on. Even Gasper was wearing a frilly swimsuit like Asia and Koneko.

"Why are you wearing that swimsuit, Gasper?"

"B..But if I wear the boys swimsuit, my breasts will be exposed and something outrageous will happen~!"

"Are you seriously forgetting you're a man?" Inuko looks at him warily with a sigh. "Oh well, looks like I'll have to play that part for you."

"Inuko, sorry for the wait." Kiyome arrives in her swimsuits and stops at seeing Inuko's appearance. She blushed. "…..Y-y-y-you look good." Inuko decided to tease.

"Thank you, Kiyome. I must say you look very cute right now." The he felt the heated gazes. "_Ahem_. Let's get to business, shall we?"

"R-right…" They were led to a table. Inuko got a cream soda to go with the talk. "The requirements my father mentioned, are battle contests as monster tamers."

"How many are we talking?" Inuko asks. Kiyome answers while holding out her fingers.

"Only three. A Battle of three matches using land, sea and sky monsters! If you win, father will agree to cancel the marriage meeting." Inuko nods. "One other thing, I kinda told him you were monster tamer yourself. So…"

"It's fine." Inuko says while looking to his familiars. The two dragounds were preventing the little dranix from going into the water. "Shirahime or Kurohime can fall under land. Hitohime, though young, can be my sky." Then he frowns. "Problem is water. I don't have a familiar like that."

"Then you can use my mermaid."

"Your mermaid….." Inuko's eye twitched.

"I'll call her. Estleena!"

SPLOOSH

A mermaid comes out.

"Estleena here will- Hey why are you in a blindfold?" The minute Kiyome tried to introduce, Inuko had slipped on a blindfold, shunning her eyes from the sight.

"How young is she?"

"Gyoyoyoyo…." Inuko's eye twitched.

"…..She sounds young…."

"Of course. I can't get the older ones. I need more experience."

"How many times have I got to tell you not to show me the younger ones?!" Inuko slams her fist. From the blindfold he was crying. The mermaid itself wasn't even the typical beautiful woman torso and fish tail ones. Those are typically the older ones. The younger ones were more of a fish with just legs. And that was what Estleena the mermaid was. "Are you trying to ruin my dreams?!"

"You have to face reality someday, Inuko."

"Never!" Inuko pulls out an ofuda and it starts forming into an illusion. Inuko takes off her blindfold to stare at the illusion. Long hair, fish tail, female torso. Yup, her ideal mermaid. "Ingrain….Ingrain….Ingrain…." She kept chanting, trying to keep the image of her illusion in her mind for all eternity. Estleena tried to come forward, but as soon as she saw Shirahime and Kurohime growling at her, she swims back into the pool. Nina was also in a blindfold to shield her innocent eyes, not really knowing what happened. But when she heard the weeping "Gyogyogyo" she swims to comfort in that direction.

"But you need a water monster."

"And I'll get one." Pulling out a cellphone, Inuko dials a number. A few rings and. "Hello? Kiara-nee? It's me, Inuko…No, I took some candies…..Actually can I borrow your memaid for a bit…Yeah, it's a commission…..thanks, send it to Kiyome Abe's house…..I love you. Bye bye."

"Kiara? As is Kiara Faragon? The top beast tamer of all time?" Inuko smirks as her hold out two fingers.

"Mizuki Kusanagi's wife number 2." No sooner did he say that, a magic circle appears on the pool. And-

SPLASH

The mermaid of dreams. Long blue hair. Shiny fish scaled tail. And an bust to boot. Inuko happily jumps to the pool to greet the mermaid, who more than happily swims to her.

"Aqua-nee? She sent you?"

"Yes, Kiara-sama sensed the distress in your voice and sent me instead of her other mermaids."

"Aqua-neechan!" Nina swims to her via floaty.

"Nina-chan, it's always my happiest to see you." The mermaid, Aqua, swims to Nina. The others were surprised at the interaction.

""""Nee"?"""

"Aqua, the mermaid, is another one of my sister-in-laws."

"She's number 87." Inuko and Nina explain.

* * *

"I see." Aqua was enjoying a special ice tea while listening to the explanation. Everyone was surprise that she had gotten out of the pool and was even walking on legs after getting to land. They surmised she must have been quite the mermaid. Even Estleena looked at her in wonder until she could no longer and returned to the deep pool. "So that's why." She turns her gaze to Inuko. "And how much did you get paid for this?"

"I only got a downpayment and an advance."

"Then, what do I get for my help?" Inuko's crestfallen expression, Aqua laughs. "Oh you don't have to worry, Inuko-chan. We sisters are happy to help you right now. Money's must be really tight right now."

"…Yes and no."

"Hmmm?"

"A woman's happiness is at stake." Inuko replies while looking at her soda. "I just want to grant her happiness."

"A sucker for romance as always." Aqua smiles at her honesty. Inuko smiles back.

"I just covet love." The girls at the table were all surprised Inuko's words. Then someone comes swooping down.

"Ojou-sama. Your father will be arriving very soon." It was a bird monster. Kiyome nods.

"Yes, I understand. Oh, I still haven't introduced him yet. He is my personal bodyguard who is also the sky monster, the bird man, Takahashi."

"Hello, I come from Kobe." Takahashi introduces.

"Strange. Bird men are supposed to be legendary monsters, that live on Easter Island….." Xenovia, who is quite knowledgeable about monsters, is tilting her neck and is confused.

"Oh, you must mean the Watanabe family. My ancestor returned to Japan and became Takahashi."

"And I bet just like Watanabe family, you easily are forgetful." Inuko looks with deadpanned eyes.

"That is correct." Inuko sighs.

"Hitohime." The little bird comes to Inuko. "Take a good look at this one." She does so. "This is a bad example of what you want to be when you grow."

"Kwee."

"That is very cruel, sir! Even though I agree with you!"

"I will not have one of my kids be forgetful!"

* * *

"Inuko, do your best. We will also back you up." Rias cheered.

"No need. I can win this." Inuko then looks at her. "So I'm surprised. You haven't said anything about this. You're clearly not in opposition."

"You know, I also had trouble with an engagement. That's why, you know I was a bit…., yeah…" Inuko smiles at Rias' answer.

"I see. You see yourself in her."

"But I was surpised. You covet love?" Rias repeats his words.

"Love is something wonderful, wouldn't you agree?" Inuko's smile turns sad. "Even if, I cannot have it."

"…." Rias frowns at her words, but chooses to remain silent for now. And then takes his head down her level. "Do you best."

"Of course."

"But don't flirt with Kiyome-san." That smile had superb intensity. Inuko smirks.

"Are you jealous?" Akeno then whispers into his ear.

"Buchou can tolerate, to a certain degree, the girls around her, but did you know she's very strict with other people? Cheating on her won't be good."

"Akeno, I can hear you."

"Ara ara, so scary."

"True, so scary." Inuko agree, but he was having a nosebleed form feeling those breasts at his back. Especially since his back was exposed right now. Kiyome, meanwhile, gets up.

"Now then, I'm going to get ready to welcome my father."

* * *

While the sky is covered in dark clouds, they went out to the garden after we changed back into our regular clothes, waiting for Kiyome's dad. The sound of a horse could be heard from the gates, something abnormal is approaching them. The one who appeared while releasing a dangerous atmosphere is a man of large build, with a stern look. He's riding on a large wagon, wearing a cape and a helm with a horn on it. His eyes glow sharply at Inuko's disguised form.

"So you are the insolent one dating my daughter?" His voice is thick and he glares at Inuko, who just keeps her cool.

'As always, he looks stupid. Thank god, Kiyome got her looks from her mom….' Kiyome puts her arm around mine.

"That's right, Otou-sama. He is my boyfriend, Itsuki Kagemaru." They worked on the name. Inuko, or Itsuki as it were, was feeling the intensity of Rias' stare from his back. After all, he was feeling Kiyome's boobs at this point.

"Very well. I will test you myself, to see whether or not you are fitting to become a groom for the Abe family."

FLASH!

Weird lighting flashes in the background, behind Kiyome's dad. Then finally, the match began. The first match is the land monster battle. There is a rectangular battlefield, created by making lines in the garden. The battle begins inside it.

"The one I will be sending first is this one. Come out!" The one that appears is a woman in a white kimono. Inuko internally pumps her fist.

'Yes! An older Yuki-onna!' Then Inuko turns to Kiyome. "Who's she?"

"That's Christie sister, Stephanie. It seems she had finally reached the age to shapeshift. Lucky for you huh."

"I would have worn the blindfold." Then Inuko calls out. "Shirahime, to my side!" Shirahime jumps into field, growling at her opponent.

"Hmmmm. So you care for hybrids?"

"Are you against hybrids?" Inuko almost let out a red gaze, almost had she not worn sunglasses.

"Hhmp! Not at all! I can see clearly that this one was raised fine. Just like the black one over there." Kurohime, at a distance, was growling too, but wasn't moving from her spot unless called upon.

"The referee will be me, Kiba Yuuto." Yuuto is standing at the centre of the field. He makes the snow lady come inside the battlefield. Shirahime was already there waiting. Kiyome's dad and Inuko stood at the edge of the field and we started the battle by giving orders from there.

"Begin!" The land monster battle began at the same time as Yuuto's call!

"Stephanie! A blizzard!" The Yuki-onna waves her arms and powerful cold winds and hard ice streamed the air. Inuko wasn't fazed by the cold. Neither was Shirahime.

"Shirahime! Thunder beam!" Shirahime gathers lighter to her mouth and a beam was aimed at Stephanie.

"Dodge that!" When Stephanie goes out of the way of fire-

"Shirahime!" Shirahime tilts her head and the thunder changes direction to Stephanie. A direct hit. The blizzards stops and the Yuki-onna was down. Shirahime approaches, baring her fangs.

"Stephanie!" Kiyome's dad was afraid there was going to be blood.

"Shirahime, enough!" The white dragound stops her movement and sit beside the Yuki-onna. Yuuto comes to check the status.

"The winner, Shirahime! So the winner of the first match is Itsuki-kun." Kiyome's dad was amazed.

"Your monsters are tamed quite well."

"Do not refer to them as monsters, Abe-san." The father saw the fire behind those glasses. "Shirahime is family." The father was amazed. This person truly cared for his monst- ahem, family.

"I see. I apologize. It seems my daughter picked a good person, but one match doesn't make you a winner!"

"Bring it on, old man."

* * *

Next was the water match. Mr. Abe was shocked at who was representing Inuko's side.

"What is the meaning of this?" He points to Aqua who smiles. "That mermaid. I clearly know that mermaid belongs to Kiara Faragon. Why are you using her?"

"Believe me when I say, I wanted to use my own." Inuko starts her lie. She had developed this story with Aqua and Kiara just in case. "But unfornately, Kiara-sama required the use of my water dragon hybrid. Since it was an exchange, she loaned me one of hers of equal value."

'His water monster is of equal value as the number 1 mermaid of Kiara Faragon?!' Mr Abe coughs to get his composure. "Regardless, I will show you my true power!" While lightning flashes, a giant fish-type monster appeared. It has the form of a shark…..a creature with legs. Inuko twitches at the sight. But Aqua smiles.

"It's my victory."

"What?" Mr Abe looks closely. His shark wasn't moving at all. When he thinks it strange and touches it, while mounted on his horse…

DROP

The shark dropped to its side.

"Since it's a shark, it would die if it doesn't continue to swim." Aqua explains with a smile.

"Does that mean shark fin soup?" Inuko asks. Yuuto approaches it, and confirms its status. After a while, he shook his head and then declares.

"The winner of the second match is Itsuki-san."

"Kuh! I lost!" Mr Abe was down on the ground. "No, it is not over. I will not agree to this! We still have one more match!"

"Father, we have met your conditions!"

"No, the final match will decide it all." Mr Abe declared. "Double or nothing, or are you afraid of a little challenge, boy?" Inuko frowns. He really doesn't want to back out after hearing that.

"Kiyome, I'm sorry."

"Itsuki…." Kiyome shakes her head. "Go for it." Inuko nods.

"I will accept your challenge, old man."

* * *

The final match. The sky monster battle. They changed the location to a mountain with no sign of people. They teleported using the transportation method of Devils, a magic-circle. If it's deep in the mountains, they can have the monsters fly as much as they want without caring about anyone seeing. Mr. Abe and Inuko are opposing each other on the surface, which has bumpy rocks. If it's this place, they can look around the sky, and there aren't things that will become a hindrance.

"Both of us will do the sky battle while riding on top of the monsters. Alright?" Mr. Abe tells me the rule as he prepared a large mysterious looking bird.

"Gyaaaaaaaon!" The bird also takes the horse he was riding on and flying on it.

"Well, boy. Where is your bird monster?"

"Kwee!" Hitohime brave flaps her wings to show herself. Mr. Abe starts laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA. You can't even ride that little pipsqeak?" Inuko was getting angry. And then-

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!" The sound bullet pierced his skull, awakening him. "Hitohime was looking forward to this match. She wanted more than anything to be useful, even once. Lo and behold, this opportunity comes to her. Do not mock her determination." The sound bullet aside, Mr. Abe saw that he had been very rude, and the little Dranix was already crying to her master's arms.

"I…I apologize. That was very rude of me. As a monster tamer, we must treat all equally." He motions for the omnious bird to lower him just enough for him to apologize at Hitohime's level. "I apologize little one. But my conditions still stands, boy. That little one should have something on her."

"….." Inuko sighs and picks up a rock. A tap of his finger, and a stone doll was made. "How about this, will this work?"

"A doll?" Something about that move and the previous one was familiar. But Kiyome's dad disregards it. "Very well that is acceptable." Inuko takes out his tie and fastens the little doll on Hitohime.

"Remember, you can't let that doll fall, okay?"

"Kwee!" And Hitohime flaps a little to a high rock. Yuuto comes between Hitohime and the omnimous bird and shouts.

"Final match! Please begin!"

FLAP

The ominous bird goes up, into the sky very quickly. At that speed, the little one stands no chance.

"Hitohime." The little one hears and jumps off the rock and flaps to the forrest. The omnimous bird swoops down at high speed following her. Inuko looks worriedly from her high place.

"Will she be okay?" Kiyome was also worried. They literally sent a baby to fight a behemoth. But when Mr. Abe couldn't see them, Inuko lets out a smirk.

"I recently discovered a hidden ability of hers."

* * *

"Where are you, little one?" Mr Abe and his bird fly through the forrest. "I won't go easy on you just because you're young." He could see, but Hitohime was actually perched on a high branch of a tree. She hears a soft growl and sees her sister, Kurohime. She flaps down.

_'I'm here to help.'_ The black dragound growls softly.

_'Thank you, sister.'_ Hitohime replies softly. _'Could you go ahead and knock out a few trees? That'll distract them and give me ammo.'_

_'You got it.'_ Kurohime speeds ahead and with some good tackling knocks a few trees. Mr. Abe was looking around at seeing the trees fall.

"Who's there?!" It couldn't have been the little one, could it? From where Hitohime was, her eyes started glowing…

* * *

"Inuko….." Kiyome looked worried while Inuko just smiles. The others were also worried as well. Rias wanted to send Gasper to help but a strong look from her pawn told her otherwise.

"Wait for it." A minute passed in silence. Then-

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM WHOOSH

Loud explosions followed by Mr. Abe and his bird soaring to the sky. Kiyome actually wanted to run to the forrest to check on the little bird, but was actually surprised that her father was actually retreating.

"What?" It wasn't just her, the ORC was actually just as surprised as she was. Inuko smiles. It was showtime.

"Hitohime." One call of that name and several trees rose to the air. At the highest was Hitohime, her wings wide open and her eyes glow eerie gold. The trees that were floating now aimed to Mr. Abe and his bird.

"What the-?" The trees shot to them. The omnimous bird flies left and right to dodge the onslaught, but more trees just went up and shot to them. Eventually the whole forest was devoid of its trees and was encircling them. At a spot of glow, the trees started to bind to Mr. Abe and his bird, since they were surrounded the bird couldn't escape. As a tree bind to them, another one came, until they became a whole big ball of trees. They couldn't move and fell to the ground with a large sound.

BOOM

And the whole clump falls, bringing father and bird down. As for Hitohime, she floated straight to her master's side, with the tree she was perched on. The tree landed next to them in a great "thud" and her eyes stopped glowing.

"Kwee!" She calls happily as she perches herself on her master's shoulder as If saying "I did it!" Inuko smiles as he pets her affectionately.

"Good job, little one." The victory went to Inuko.

* * *

From the mountain, they returned to the house.

"It is my loss. Looks like I have to permit your relationship with my daughter… I will cancel the engagement." Mr. Abe still wasn't convinced. If anything, he was really suspicious of this person now that he has seen such power from his littlest familiar. Inuko just keeps her smile. When the father left for part unknown, Kiyome runs to Inuko, who had just transformed back.

"Ah, finally back in my old body." Then she turns to Kiyome. "You do realize you still have to pay, right?"

"Yes, teaching that little one flying lessons, right?" Kiyome points to Hitohime, who was being thrown up and done by all the cute monster girls plus dragounds. "I'll free up my schedule for twice a week, but no weekends."

"That's good. And keep her away from the forgetful bird." Inuko agrees to the payment. The contract is done.

"Done." Then Kiyome starts looking away, trying to hide her blush. "Thank you for today. Thanks to you, the engagement was cancelled."

"No problem." Inuko smiles, as she looks to her familiars. The two dragounds were praising their littler sister, who was overjoyed at finally been able to help. "It was mostly their work."

"If it's okay with you, how about tonight we go for dinn-"

"No thank you." Inuko respectfully declined, maintaining her smile. "Remember, that's not how I work."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Kiyome smiles sadly at that. Inuko wanted to say something, but she was beaten to the punch. "Looks like there is no chance for me to win after all….."

"?" Inuko wonders what she meant, but then she spotted crimson. Bowing to Kiyome, she walks to Rias. "I won."

"I saw." Inuko and Rias shared a smile.

"Where is everyone?" Inuko looks around. The ORC wasn't there. Even her sister and her mermaid sister in law.

"Everyone went home at once." Rias replied. "Aqua-san took Nina with her. Nina was already sleepy today. The others went along with them."

"I see…." It seemed that everyone wanted to give them some time.

Gyuu.

Rias and Inuko linked our arms.

"Now, lets go home together. Lets buy some taiyaki on the way back so we can eat it with everyone. Fufufu, looks like it will be a date to the taiyaki shop."

"Can we also get oden along the way? I didn't get to eat much today and I know this great place that opens till late nights."

"Sure." Rias says as she hugs that arm tighter. "I really prefer this to the other form."

"But weren't you drooling at the sight?" Inuko teased.

"Mou!" Rias pouts, but then smiles and mutters. "….I feel the happiest when I'm like this."

"Did you say something?" Inuko asked, but Rias winked cutely.

"It's a secret." Inuko smirks, and whispers to her ear

"Me too."

* * *

Later at home.

_"So that was you sister, Inuko-kun, huh." _

"Yes, sorry that she had to kick your butt, Abe-san." Mizuki smiles through the magic coommunication crystal ball. Her smile didn't show her the least bit apologetic.

_"Meh. It's fine. I needed that. I seem to forget the most important thing is my daughter's happiness."_

"It's also medicine for you for insulting little Hitohime-chan."

_"Ah, I apologize for that once again."_ Mr. Abe bows profusely. _"But to think that a little dragon-phoenix hybrid such as that little one had telekinetic abilities….. Would your sister be interested in a-"_

"No. Hitohime is her familiar. You can't have her."

_"A shame, but it's fine. I can tell those three are raised with love."_ Mizuki smiles at those words. Aqua wrapped her arms around her and also smiles.

"Yes, would you expect anything else?"

* * *

"Kwee kwe kwe kweeeeee…." In the morning, Inuko and the rest of the household could see Hitohime engaging in talk with the other familiars who were out. Naturally, her sisters were at her side, Raiko was also there. Rias' bat, Akeno's little, Kiba's bird, and even Koneko's cat were also there.

"What is she saying?" Sona asks as she was watching the little bird dragon making wide gestures only to be stopped by her sisters.

"She telling them about her great exploits." Inuko explains. Raiko and Shiro give a roar and purr. "Raiko and Shiro don't believe her." Then Hitohime's eyes glow, and the dessert of the two doubtful ones are wrapped in yellow aura and flying off, next to Hitohime's cake. "And Hitohime shows them the truth." The two unbelievers cry at their misfortune. But returned to happiness when their desserts floated back to them. Finishing her cake, Hitohime perches herself on her master's shoulder, who gives her a loving rub.

"I didn't think this little one would have such an ability." Rias praises while rubbing the little head, her bat comes flying to do the same thing.

"She's my familiar. Would you expect anything else?"

"Is there something you should be telling us?" Sona has skeptic eyes. After hearing the story from Rias last night, she finds it hard to believe that a newly born phoenix dragon could stand up to a large omnimous bird, much less have powerful telekinetic powers at such a young age.

"So-tan, why does it seem you're doubting me?" Inuko looks indecroulous. "It's not like I gave her and her sisters a drop of my blood everyday." She just gave it out.

"Ah, so that's why." And she resumed drinking her tea with Tsubaki. Inuko just smirks at seeing the 'of course' looks on everyone's faces.

"Like I said, she's my familiar. Would you expect anything else?"

* * *

Author's Note: 1 more to go. Actually 2 more. I decided to add a little original after my version of 300 Ise. Then it's off to Book 6. Stay tuned!


	71. Side Story 11

Side Story: The 7 faces of the Dragon

Now a few days after that monster fight, Azazel had agreed to meet with Seika at the academy, in one of the rooms of the old building.

"Welcome to my laboratory!" He looked menancingly as he spread his arms dramatically. Seika just looks in distain at the accumulated dust.

"You should consider cleaning up a bit for guests." Not fazed at all, Azazel slumps before getting on his chair. "So?"

"Well, sorry I couldn't really analyze it." Azazel takes the bottle that was on the table. It was the same bottle Seika had given her previously. "I mean, in terms of miasma, I can't do that, since I can't even tell what miasma is in the first place to you Kusanagis." Seika frowns at the news.

"Then, you're useless."

"Well, sorry." Azazel slumps at those words. "But I can tell, there are some great powers in here." He looks at the contents, a couple of red dots glowed as if watching him. "What the hell?!"

"You shouldn't surprised them like that." Seika takes the bottle herself and stares into the contents. As if resonance, the red eyes looked away. "Even snakes can feel fear….."

* * *

"Azazel-sensei." Nina comes walking in the room, Shirahime and Kurohime following behind. "I brought you lunch."

"Oh hey, Nina-chan. Come in."

"Nina-sama, what are you doing here?" Seika was surprised.

"Seika-neechan. I'm just bringing him lunch, I bet he gets tired of convenient store food."

"Nina-sama. Such a truly kind soul." Seika was smiling with tears.

SHING

"Wouldn't you agree, Azazel-sama?" Seika's smile turned scary.

"H-Hai…." Azazel quickly agrees while feeling the cool steel blade of the scythe.

"We're not taking advantage of Nina-sama's kindness are we?"

"N-N-No!"

"Seika-neechan, it's okay. I'm doing this all on my own. He didn't ask."

"You truly are a kind soul, Nina-sama."

"Besides, nii-chan is coming here."

"I-Inuko-sama is?!" Seika's eyes raised in alarm. She was trying to keep this a secret.

"Mah, she still doesn't trust me. Oh well…" Azazel puts the bentou away, and continues to examine the bottle.

"Ne, what's that?"

"Oh, this. It's- mmmfmfmf" Azazel's mouth was coverd by Seika.

"Keep it a secret!" She whispers. "Or I'll castrate you." Azazel quickly nods.

"Well, you see." Azazel tried explaining. "It's an experimental new power that I wanted to try out."

"Oooooo…Me me me me me." Nina raises her hand excitedly. "I'll try it for you."

"No, Nina-sama! You cannot!" Seika stops the child from grabbing the bottle.

"Eh? But he let's me try other experiments too…."

"What-was-that?" Seika's aura grows, the hydra emerges.

"They were harmless! They were harmless!" Azazel backs away until he was behind a machine.

"No mercy!" The scythe strikes, Azazel dodges.

BREAK CRACK STEAM

The machine sparks and fizzles from its injury.

"Ah, my doppelgangger machine!"

"Oh, Nina, you done here?" Inuko came in.

"Inuko-sama, wait!" Seika warns too late.

BOOM

The machine explodes, spilling its powdery contents on Inuko. Nina was safe thanks to the quick efforts of Shirahime and Kurohime. But the explosion causes the table to rumble and the bottle falls.

"What the-" The snakes from the broken bottle all stared at Inuko and lunged, going into her body. "AHHHHHHH!" With the snakes entering her body, Inuko felt intense pain, similar to her miasma attacks. Before everyone in the room knew it, her body spilt into seven people. Six ran off.

"Inuko-sama!"

"Nii-chan!" Seika and Nina run to the fallen seventh.

* * *

"What happened?!" Rias burst through the doors.

"Hello, Rias."

"…..zzzzzzzz…" Rias's eyebrow twitched. Inuko, while asleep, was clinging onto Sona. And it seemed like Sona was enjoying herself.

"Sona, get off Inuko this instan-"

"Don't do it!" Just as Rias grabbed Inuko sleeve, Inuko makes a grab for her and clings to her as well. Now both Rias and Sona were in the arms of a sleeping Inuko.

"…..zzzzzzzz…" Oblivious is what this tomboy is right now.

"Forgive me, it seems that this was my fault." Seika bows to them in apology- seiza style.

"Forget about that, Seika-san. What's going on with Inuko-kun?" Akeno asks while Rias and Sona were still struggling to get out.

"That…is Inuko-sama, at the same time not." Seika adjust her glasses, distressed. "This is Inuko-sama sloth aspect."

"Sloth aspect?"

"Merely my speculation, but are you aware of the seven primoral evils."

"I know those." Xenovias lists them. "Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride." Then looks at the sleeping Inuko. "So this Inuko represents sloth."

"Correct." The maid pulled on a rope and Azazel came dragged in. "This silkie was experimenting on the concept of dopplegangers."

"Dopplegangers?" Asia looks confused. Nina explains.

"Doppelgänger has the meaning of "counterpart of a living person", and it is a phenomenon where your copy appears in front of you."

"Unfornately, I…was also having him do an investigation for me this morning."

"What was it?" Tsubaki asks.

"Cattleya Leviathan had, in her possession, Ophis' snakes."

"Snakes?" Nina gives an explanation.

"Ophis can pass her powers based on the snakes she gives. Like this." Nina pulls out a similar looking small bottle. Everyone's eyes were on it. "I get some from time to time."

"Does that mean you have been in communication with Ophis?"

"Uh-huh. Is that surprising?" It certainly was. This was their major enemy they were talking about. Then again it seemed that Inuko had helped one of Vali's team, that guy Arthur, with the final Excalibur. Rias was going to have a long talk with her later. Nina looked at Seika. "What was wrong with them?"

"They were….corrupted with miasma."

"No…." Nina looks crestfallen. Seika reassures.

"It wasn't a great amount, so Inuko-sama's life isn't in danger. But…." Seika looks back to Inuko "Because of the amount, all they can get into her system her, which by then would be eliminated from her body a few minutes later. However, because remants of the doppleganger machine coated her, it seemed to have multiplied her, and some ran off."

"How many are we talking, Seika-san?"

"Just like the seven primoral sins, six ran off." Seika adjust her glasses. "Among them, sloth would be the easiest, we have her right now." She points to the sleeping Inuko. "Envy and Greed will probably pose a little challenge. But Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, and then Pride will be the biggest challenge. I would say Pride is the most difficult. Luckily for us, by splitting up, they also split Inuko-sama's tremendous power, so the current Inuko-samas should be about the levels of Rias-sama and Sona-sama."

"Then let's work our way up. We'll get Envy and Greed first."

"No. We have to get Gluttony, Lust, and Wrath first."

"Why's that?"

BOOM BOOM BOOM

The sound of explosion ringed through the school.

"Because Wrath just went ahead and destroyed several school properties."

"MY SCHOOL?!" Sona wiggled her way out and after ripping her clothes in the process, ran off to the sounds of explosions. Tsubaki catching up with her.

"Kaichou, you have to put on some clothes!" Seika sighs as they ran off and pulls on Azazel's ropes.

"You, put a sleeping spell around the school. It will help that no girl gets affected by Inuko-sama's lust."

"Gotcha." A bright covered the academy for a moment. "There, I made the remaining students go to sleep by force so the casualties won't expand anymore than this. On top of that, I put a barrier over all the girls so Inuko's lust won't be able to go near them. So with this, Inuko won't be able to do naughty things to the sleeping girls."

"Don't make fun of Inuko-sama." Seika hit him hard, drops him on the floor. Then looks at the rest. "Let's leave wrath to Sona and focus on the others."

* * *

CAPTURE 1- Wrath

"Destroy. Destory. DESTROY?!" The Wrath Inuko chanted all the way, destroying another building with her legs. The sheer destruction on her path made it easy for Sona and her peerage to find her.

"INUKO?!" The rageful doppelganger looked back to see an equally rageful Sona. "How dare you do this to my school?!"

"Destroy!" The wrathful Inuko charges at them. Sona was ready to charge, but was stopped by her second in command.

"Please leave this to me." And she readied her naginata.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

The sounds of beating metal vibrated as Tsubaki matched Inuko's blow per blow. Seika was right. The power this Inuko was showing was almost to the level of her kaichou.

"Destroy!" With the mind of a berserker…

'Is this truly her at her rageful? She is nothing more than mindless at most. No tactics at all…' Then she summoned a mirror. Wrath Inuko aims a kick-

DON!

From the rubble, Tsubaki emerged victorious, the rageful Inuko at her feet, struggling in vain due to too much damage. Lesson of the day here: do not charge into a mirror that will send your attack back doubled without preparations. Also, do not mess with school, or the kaichou will send her troops.

"Good job, Tsubaki." Sona praised after having been calmed down by her other peerage members, who actually held her back from causing more damage to the school. She would have had a heart attack after. Tsubaki smiles bitterly as she faces the struggling albino with red eyes.

'I really prefer Inuko-san when she's whole after all…'

* * *

"But how do we go about finding the other Inukos?" Rias asked.

"Not to worry, Rias-sama." Seika pulled out a laptop, and began typing. The screen suddenly showed a map with dots. "I have once again put trackers on Inuko-sama's person. I'm sure she still has them as she split up." Everyone was staring at her then.

''''Stalker…really a stalker.'''' Was everyone's thoughts.

* * *

CAPTURE 2- Gluttony

"There she is." Koneko looks in disgust. This Inuko, while appearing the same, has gone through the entire cafeteria stock. Never mind, she just wrecked several of the vending machines to get drinks. "Disgusting…."

" . .Chomp." This Inuko was clearly ignoring her and Gasper as she was busy eating yakisoba bread after yakisoba bread. Then Inuko looked up and at them. Her eyes that of a predator, and not a good one.

"?!" And they dashed off, gluttony Inuko hot on their trail. Gasper tried to do the time stop, all that did was draw Inuko closer. The drool on her mouth and the predators eyes was making Gasper weep.

"HHHHHIIIIIII?! K-Koneko-chan, m-m-maybe you have something on you?"

"….That's right." Koneko pulled out from her pocket- a pack of yokan! She threw it and Inuko jumps for it. Opening the said package, she devours the contents, and then runs off to the cafeteria again. But stops when she sees a cake. A cake suspiciously on a fishing line. Inuko lunges for it, the line has a bite!

"I got her!" From the other end was Nina holding the said fishing line. She was grabbed on by several of her snow knights for leverage. The whole group was actually being pulled by Inuko. From where the glutton was, Koneko and Gasper could see her struggling for dominance of the cake. Koneko couldn't stand it. No matter how hungry her sempai was, her sempai always shared her food. This was the person's gluttony. It was worst than the original!

"Cut it…." Koneko fills her fist with senjutsu. "OUT!"

Dogan.

Down for the count. But…in the end, the cake was eaten.

* * *

CAPTURE 3- Greed

"Oh, so they sent you after me, Asia-chan." Asia looks up in surprise at seeing Inuko. This Inuko was sitting on a pile accumulated in the library, looking down at her. At first, they appear to be pocket books, but as Asia got closer she saw they were actually wallets. Inuko walked a little down from the pile lightly kissing a 1000 yen note before stuffing it into her pocket. Then she approaches Asia with a slight smile. "Can you guess who I am?"

"Inu-san's Greed." The smile got wider.

"Correct!" The greed Inuko claps as she walks past the former nun. "So what do you want?" Opening the wallet she just pickpocketed.

"Please come back with me."

"No way." Slipping the wallet back after taking her bills, Inuko walks back to the pile. But was stopped by Asia grabbing her hand.

"Please come back! I want the real Inu-san to come back!"

"Didn't that maid tell you? I am Inuko."

"You are not the Inu-san I know." Asia cried out. "Inu-san is a kind and gentle person."

"Kind person you say?" Inuko faces her again. "Let me tell you, Asia-chan." She gets closer to show a crazed look. "I'm not really kind. If anything, I want to keep you all for myself. When that Diodora said such things in front of me, I almost wanted to kill him for trying to take you from me! I'm quite possessive of possessions, Asia-chan." Asia had enough.

"Raiko!"

BBZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZ

The electric discharged from the young sprite dragon was weak. But comparing to the wire and batteries it was hooked up to, that gave him just enough of a boost to shock the greed Inuko to crispy black. Inuko coughs out smoke, and then smiles.

"Nice shot." And falls. Another one is captured.

* * *

CAPTURE 4- Lust

BZZT

"Tsk." Inuko clicks her tongue as she was unsuccessful in breaking the barrier. The young girl in it was safe from her clutches. "All these girls, and someone had to put a barrier on them. How am I ever going to have any fun?"

"Ara, such a shame." A voice says as Inuko turns around. "In that case, how about playing with me?" Turning around, the lustful tomboy drinks up the sight.

"Akeno Himejima….." The girl in front of Inuko was wearing a very tight fitting bunny suit, like that time during Kaguya's moon. "My, my, are you tempting me?"

"What if I am?" Akeno asks seductively leaning to the wall.

"I must say you're doing a very good job." Inuko was suddenly hovering over her form the said wall. "But I much prefer to take those off of you." A tap and a snap.

RRRIIIIPPPP

Dress break did its work.

"My, my, just what I would expect from the great Onee-sama with the school's largest bust." Inuko licks her lips as her eyes devoured the sight. "I could take you right now."

"Really?"

"Really." The lust Inuko focused solely on those lips that she failed to see the hand charging.

BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akeno had fried her. Her lightning did well to stop the lust's movements.

"A pity. I prefer my Inuko-kun whole when she takes me." Akeno shivers at a thought. 'But what a gaze. I almost lost myself….'

* * *

CAPTURE 5- Envy

"So this was where you were…."

"Hmmm….." The Envy Inuko looked back to see Yuuto. "Oh, it's you." Then returned to what she was watching initially. The scene was a little girl being carried by her father on her shoulders. The mother was laughing with them as they walked on to the nearby supermarket. The minute they entered the market, Inuko turns back to Yuuto. "Here to get me?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I'll go." And Inuko walks back to school. Yuuto was amazed. Inuko looked back. "Think I would attack them? Surprisingly, I'm not that envious. I already got a family after all."

"I see."

"However." Inuko was suddenly in front of him with a crazed look. "I'm extremely envious of you."

"?!"

CLANG

The cold boots collided with the Durandal.

"Oh, so you were here, Xenovia." envy Inuko turns to face Xenovia, who blocked to save her friend. "Pity, had it not been Durandal, I would have shattered the blade and killed him."

"I cannot allow that, Inuko. He is our comrade." Inuko smiles at such declarations

"And I'm still envious of your both."

"?!" Xenovia had only enough time to dodge the swipe kick. Yuuto pulled out another sword, but the blade merely shattered at Inuko's kick.

"Then how about…." Yuuto calls on his Durandal birth. And now he had Inuko actually dodged that blade.

"Mimiking the original Durandal, clever. But…." Inuko kicks it.

CRACK

A small crack appears on the Durandal birth.

"It ain't the original."

"Damn it."

"Envious of my power, Yuuto-kun?" Inuko smirks. "Don't hide it. I'm envy personified after all."

"It's true that I'm envious of you." Yuuto proclaims. "After all, you were the one who beat Raiser, you were the one who stopped Buchou's wedding. You were the one who saved me. How can I not be envious?!" Inuko smiles at his frustrations.

"And that's exactly why I'm envious of you."

"Huh?" Both Yuuto and Xenovia looked at her in confusion.

"Constantly struggling, constanly evolving." Inuko muses. "Going to the path even though you don't know the outcome. How envious I am….of that freedom you have." Inuko smiles sadly.

"?!" Inuko charges to Yuuto, but then Xenovia pushes her the blunt edge, she knocks out the envy tomboy.

"Even then." Xenovia says to the unconscious albino. "We are still envious of you."

* * *

"Excellent, only one more to go." Seika comments as she sees the array of Inukos. Two crispy looking ones, three K.O ones, and one asleep holding Rias still. "Inuko-sama's pride is all that remains now."

"They were weak." Koneko comments while eating a new package of yokan.

"Yes, one lighting and she was down, and I wanted to play more." Akeno comments, back in her school uniform.

"Weak, you say? How odd." Seika thought. "I though for certain the power difference would be equal among them. Unless…" Seika takes the sloth one and pulls. Rias is free! "Oh dear, this is problematic."

"What wrong?" Rias asks, finally glad to be out of that deathgrip. Not that she minded of course.

"I miscalculated. Inuko-sama's dopplegangers are not split in power."

"What do you mean?"

"These six only have a twelveth of Inuko-sama's trememdous power."

"Meaning…" Rias and everyone finally get it.

"Pride has half."

* * *

Capture 6- Pride

"I was expecting you, my king." The Inuko stood proudly at the edge of the rooftop, smirking at Rias. "I take it you have difficulty with my sloth aspect."

"You have quite a habit of clinging to people when you sleep."

"Aren't you the same?" pride Inuko says as she walks to the side. "I take it you heard from the maid."

"Yes."

"And yet you come alone?"

"Actually…" Rias smiles. "I'm not really alone."

"?!" pride Inuko's eyes widene as she immediately dodged the oncoming lightning. Looking up, the rpideful tomboy could see a smiling Akeno. Then she could also see the two swordmen jump up to attacked. She dodged those too.

"Hooo…." Inuko smiles as she sees the entire peerage was here. "I see. You intend to fight as a peerage."

"You won't go down without a fight." Rias' hand glows with her power. "We'll show you just how strong we are now, Inuko!" The pride smiled.

"Then come!"

* * *

"Was that all?" The tomboy looks down on them. Not even 30 minutes passed, and Akeno, Yuuto, and Xenovia, and even Koneko were all down. Rias was still going, but she was panting heavily.

"It seems we cannot still beat you." Pride Inuko shrugs.

"If that is what my king says." She calls on a red ball of demonic power. Rias recognized it as her power of destruction. Inuko kicks it. And Rias counters it with her own, but it all she could do was direct it up to the sky and fall herself. Rias then thinks, remembering her earlier conversation with Seika.

* * *

_"Inuko-sama's pride is very strong. But there is a certain flaw to it."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Pride makes her bound to words."_

* * *

'What did she mean by that?'

"My king, are you already down for the count?" pride Inuko smiles as she calls another ball of destruction. Rias then had a realization.

'Why is she calling me that? Wait…That's it.' Rias stand up proudly. Her look stern and regal despite the oncoming destruction. "You're right, Inuko. I am your [King]. And you are my servant." She gives her order. "I order you to cease your attack." The ball on her hands shrinks at those words. "And surrender to me." Inuko smiles as she she gets down and bows before Rias.

"As my king decrees." Victory for Rias. It was that simple.

* * *

"Well, with these, she'll be back to normal." Azazel comments, drawing up the final part to the magic circle. Rias looks to the pride Inuko, who was chained by Akeno's magic.

"I thought I was suppose to defeat you with my strength."

"You seem to have forgotten that a king's strength lies not only in their physical powers, but in their ability to command respect and loyalty in their subjects."

"Then we couldn't have defeated you at you full power." At those words, pride Inuko laughs.

"I can tell you now, because I am pride personified." The tomboy looks up. "That was not my full power."

"What?" Everyone looked at her when she said that.

"True, that I have 50 percent of the total power. However…." Pride Inuko looks back to her other personifications. "Consider this, how is that you were to defeat them when they clearly had 1/12 of the original power?" She turns back to the crowd. "At that power level, you clearly would not have won."

"What are you saying?"

"You don't get it, do you, my king?" pride Inuko mocks. "The Kusanagi head put various seals on the original body, so many seals that the original's true power is greatly compressed. Wouldn't it be obvious that the seals would also come with the split?"

"Then you're saying…"

"That's right, Queen." pride Inuko address Akeno. "What you thought you were battling about 8 percent was actually….." the albino smirked at her own revelation. "….2 percent."

"?!" Everyone just looked flabbergaster. Meanwhile the circle was now glowing.

"Meaning I only used about 12 percent when battling you all. Pity really, that I'm sealed, but then again you still needed a lot of work. You have to prepare soon."

"Why?"

"Why?" Pride put on her best smirk. "You'll see."

"?!" Too late to ask. The magic activates.

* * *

"Cough Cough Cough" A lot of smoke came after the fusion of all of Inuko. And now the real complete version was in front of them. "Man a lot of smoke." She dusts herself a bit before looking at all the forlorn expressions of everyone's faces. "Let's see. Everyone is looking at me with an expression that I have a lot of explaining to do." Then turns to see the sprite dragon. "And Raiko has batteries attached to him."

"That would be me, Inuko-sama." Seika says as she apologizes, in seiza.

"Hm…" Inuko speaks in dragon tongue. _"What happened?"_

"Gah gah gah gaaaahhh." Raiko cries out.

"I see. I split to seven people. And one of them was a chatterbox." Inuko smiles sheepishly as she looks at the ORC. "What can I say? I'm sealed really good."

"Inuko, just how powerful are you?"

"Well, Buchou, I think I talked about this before." Inuko answers. "I have powers that exceeds the Maous of Hell and the Seraphs of Heaven."

[Even the Grigori don't stand a chance against her.] Ddraig gives his two cents.

"That's right." Azazel vouches. "I stand no chance against her if all her seals were gone."

"When So-tan fought me that time in the rating games, I was already sealed to the point of a heavenly dragon."

[Losing her blood made her a level to that of the Maous.]

"But how is it that she could defeat you?"

"Words have power, Rias." Sona replies as she enters with her peerage, happy that Inuko was whole again. "She is still someone who is bound by words."

"True, no matter powerful I am. I'm still a Kusanagi." Inuko shrugs. "I'm a person who will listen."

"And purposely lose." Sona frowns.

"I didn't lose, So-tan." Inuko smirks. "I just chose not to win that time." Then she turns to Seika and Azazel. "Now then, before anything else." She cracks her knuckles, as her aura emerge, causing the two to fear her. "You two have a lot of explaining to me. I want to know what you're keeping from me, Seika-nee. And I expect Azazel will tell the truth as well."

* * *

That night, after the ordeal Seika and Azazel had to go through, that left Azazel partial dead via a powerful kick, Inuko was doing her favorite pastime; drinking. The bar had gotten stuffy, so she opt to drink a bourbon on the rooftops. No sooner did she finish her first drink, did someone else pour her second.

"Thank you, Buchou." Inuko smiles to the worried Rias. "Where are the others?"

"We knew you would expect that, but I told them I would talk to you."

"I see." Inuko takes a sip. "But I still can't tell you much."

"What can you tell me then, Inuko?" Inuko looks to see a worried Rias. "Out of all my servants, you're the most enigmatic one."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"I'm not joking." Inuko could see that she couldn't wiggle her way out of this.

"….." Inuko sets the glass down. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Khaos Brigade." Rias starts. "Seika and Nina have told that you've been in contact with Ophis."

"What if I have?"

"Inuko, please understand. This could go badly if the three powers find out of your association with the leader of Khaos Brigade."

"No, Rias." Inuko's eyes went a slight red. "It seems that you're the one that doesn't understand. Have you forgotten where you are right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is the house of Kusanagi." Inuko states, rather stern to her master. "This is the household that follows the laws of necessity that fate dictates." She grabs her glass again to calm herself. "The three powers, Khaos Brigade, or even the outside religions have no power over our family." Rias eyes widen in realization. She had actually forgotten that. "We associate with Khaos Brigade, no, with Ophis herself because it is necessary. In turn, she cannot do anything to us, or events that need to happen to her cannot happen at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, that's a family secret." Inuko smiles sadly as she downs her glass. She was about to pour herself another one, when someone else did. This time it was Sona.

"Frustrasting, isn't it, Rias?" Sona takes a seat as well. "All this power they have, and they play by certain rules that we cannot judge."

"Sorry you feel that way, So-tan." Inuko muses. "But if I told you or Rias anything more, well…..the consequence is very dire."

"I remember." Sona states, forlorn. "That one time you told us about not taking that devil job." Sona looks sad. "And you got killed saving us." Rias looks to Inuko who smiles wistfully.

"Ancient history, Rias. You don't need to worry. I'm still standing right now after all." Rias nods slowly, but made a note to choose her next words carefully.

"Inuko, what is going to happen?" Inuko looks to Rias in question. "Your pride said something about preparation." Inuko close her eyes a bit before answering.

"I don't know exactly when, but once again, the Gremory, our peerage will play a key part in history once again." Inuko stares into her drink. "And you must be ready."

"For what?"

"…." Inuko looks sadly before looking up to Rias and Sona. "Sona, Rias, remember these words well." Sona and Rias look straight at her. "A king's duty is to see things right, no matter the sacrifice." Sona and Rias grabbed her hands, as if in alarm that she was saying something like a last will. "And also, a king's power lies not only in their physical capabilities, but also in the respect and loyalty they command from their subjects."

"Why are you telling us this?" Rias asks.

"Just remember. Because I know it will save you all." Then she whispers. "…..and me as well."

"I understand." Sona nods, as she lets go. It seemed she and Rias did not hear her last words. Inuko nods and pulls out a bottle. It was a familiar black bottle with red dots.

"Are those….?"

"Ophis' snakes." Inuko shows them the bottle. "This is the recent Kusanagi stock we received."

"Is something wrong with it? Otherwise you wouldn't be showing it to us." Sona inquires. Inuko shakes her head.

"Seika-nee informed me that the snakes of Cattleya Levaithan's possession had miasma. However…." She runs a hand pass the bottle, the dots all wriggled inside. "These were given to me a week ago. And they're clean."

"What does this mean?" Rias asked.

"One thing only." Inuko narrows her eyes. "Someone in Khaos Brigade is working against Ophis, and not in a good way. This will tip the balance as Nee-chan foretold."

"Is there something we can do?" Sona asked, knowing how powerful a prediction coming from Mizuki can be.

"Right now, no. We must let the events play out."

"Then what?"

"Then, Rias, you two gotta find a way to stop me from rampaging if I meet the person."

* * *

Inuko was left once again, after the two went to reitre. She still hadn't finished her drink after all, and they were tired. Any more questions would be left unanswered.

"May I join you?" A voice asked.

"Be my guest, nee-chan." Inuko motions to the now empty seats. Mizuki took one and pulled out another glass to drink the bourbon with her sister.

"So…." Mizuki looks coy.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Inu-chan, don't play dumb. I saw."

"….." Inuko frowns and stops drinking. "They don't know."

"They will and you know that~." Mizuki smiles. "Do you intend to break your word?"

"I wasn't in the right sense of mind." Inuko argues.

"Regardless, a victory is a victory."

"Are you telling me to marry them?!"

"Yes, I am."

"?!" Inuko looks surprised at her sister. Mizuki looks at her, smiling sadly.

"Inuko. Whether you like it or not, your fate is tied to them. They will be your anchor." Mizuki grabs her hand. "I don't want you to lose yourself again."

"Nee-chan….." Inuko grabbed her hand as well.

"Seika and Nina feel the same way." Mizuki states. "Your familiars as well. There is only so much I can do."

"Regardless, I must play out my role as fate ordains." Inuko says, taking a sip. "That is the price I pay."

"Even if you die?" Inuko looks to her.

"I would never leave you alone. What kind of sister would I be?"

"…" Mizuki sighs and lets go, raising her glass up. "To fools such as us."

"To fools."

CLINK

* * *

Next morning. Breakfast.

"Ne, Inuko-kun."

GLOMP

Akeno presses herself to Inuko.

"Yes, Akeno-san?" Inuko normally asked, ignoring the flares of aura form the other girls.

"I'm now one of your mistresses to be, right?"

KACHAK

Something broke in Inuko, and she was sweating internally.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't want to marry me?" Akeno shows a sad look. "Maybe I should have let your lust side take me before I defeated her?"

KACHAK

Another internal blow. From the look and the words. The others were actually putting two and two together and their eyes widen at the realization.

"You do realize that Nee-chan needed to be present, right?" Inuko tries one last card, only to be met with a smile.

"Mizuki told me." She whispers. "That. She. Saw~."

BAM

Lightning hits her as Inuko cranks her head to the side where Mizuki was just watching with amusement.

"Why….?" Mizuki just smiles.

"Because I'm having too much fun."

"Nee-chan!" Chaos in the morning insued. Then again, wouldn't have this been obvious?

* * *

Author's Note: One more short story, and this one is original. So I ask for patience, and pretty soon, I will start Book 6.


	72. Side Story 12

Side Chapter: Dinner with dash of blood.

A fancy restaurant at the highest point in the new skyscraper. Numerous waiters and waitresses cater to the need of the customers. As such, one Yuuma Amano found herself in this exclusively fancy restaurant, celebrating its grand opening with one Inuko Kusanagi as her date.

"Yuuma, don't hold back." Inuko comments as she puts the napkin to her lap. "Anything you want is one me." Inuko was wearing a newly ironed tux. Her old one got burned after the stained from before couldn't be removed. Actually the head maid purposely burned it because of the prior incident that led to such a stain. She may have been thinking of burning the actually person who made that stain.

"Yes, master." Inuko waves a finger to her.

"No, no, tonight you call me Inuko."

"Y-Yes, Inuko." Yuuma blushed at calling her name. The fallen angel herself was wearing a sexy blade shoulderless dress that reached the floor. Why are they here anyway….? Let's go back a few hours ago.

* * *

A few hours ago, around morning.

"Girls, can we please talk about this with rationality?!" Inuko cries out as she dodges, evades, and practically slips past the girls who were trying to grab her, namely Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia. Sona and Tsubaki were quietly drinking their tea with the ORC guys and Mizuki who was smiling amusingly at causing this chaos. "Are you all forgetting I'm not a man?!"

"Inu-chan, you know that excuse is getting old?"

"Not helping, nee-chan?!" Inuko cries out as she dodges Xenovia more feverent attacks and ends up sticking to the ceiling. "Man…..Now I know how a cat usually feels like this." Mizuki decides she had enough fun. And anyways, she can do this again.

"Girls, please calm down." Mizuki's words actually calmed them. "I only acknowledge you girls as bridal candidates, just like Sona and Tsubaki. In the end, it's Inuko's decision on who she wants to marry." Inuko finally gets down and fixes herself before she walks to her sister. "Then again, you might be waiting for a quite a while."

"Ara? Why do you say that, Mizuki-san?"

"It's really simple, Akeno-chan." Mizuki motions for more tea. Inuko does so. "In our family, you have to be an adult to marry, that's reasonable, yes?" The others agreed to that. Mizuki gives a certain smile. Sona and Tsubaki backed away after seeing that. "However, Inuko is not a recognized adult yet, at least, not by Kusanagi standards."

""?!"" Everyone now understand the meaning of that smile. Inuko shrugs.

"So, before you girls try to do something like getting me to have sex with you…" They blushed when she mentioned that. Luckily Nina was in the kitchen not listening. "Please remember that I haven't gone through any of my family trials to be recognized as an adult." Inuko walks past them to get the mail from Seika. "So I'm going to be a virgin bachelorette for a while." She frowns at her own words. "That sounded wrong for some reason."

"Don't mind it, Inu-chan." Mizuki waves off her before pointing to something. "Just do something about that."

"That?" Inuko looks to where Mizuki was pointing to see a REALLY depressed Yuuma. Sighing so much, the maid fallen was just bringing forth an aura of depression. Inuko really didn't want o see such a sight, especially on such a cute face. "….." Inuko rubs her chin a bit before going to Seika, who went and grabbed the mail. "Give it." Seika wordlessly gave her the mail. "Bills, bills, bills…..what's this?" She passes the bill envelops to Seika, who makes a point to go ahead and kill these people After all, Inuko already paid these bills already?! Why are they extorting more from her! "Don't kill them." The tomboy instructs, as if reading the mind, and shows the flyer to Mizuki.

"A new opening of a restaurant? What about it?" Inuko points to the picture of the owner and head chef. A Chef Mikaze Kouryugi.

"The mugshot looks familiar."

"Isn't he one of my old students?" Nina surprised them by peaking at the photos. Suddenly everyone could see the fox, dragon, and hydra come forth.

"Oh right….. he's the guy who stole recipes from Nina-chan….." Mizuki's smile turned scary.

"He has some nerve to advertise to us of his success that he stole….." Seika had brandished her scythe again.

"….." Inuko gives a smirk. The same type of smirk that is equivalent to Akeno's S-side smile. Then she takes the flyer and walks to Yuuma. "Yuuma." The maid looks up, surprised and a little scared at seeing that aura and that smile. "Let's go on a date tonight." The fallen angel was confused. "We're going to go bully some head honcho who dared to hurt my imouto." Now it made sense, and she too sports the same S-type smile. The yellow eye of hers seems to glow.

"It would be an honor, master."

* * *

So there they were. All readied up for the grand opening event. Every customer that comes on the first day gets introduced to the 27 course meal, the highlight of the grand opening.

"A 27 course meal?" Yuuma frowns as she remembered reading about it. "Isn't that a little too much, maste- I mean, Inuko?"

"In older time, a full course meal was actually a hundred course." Inuko explains as she pours herself some red wine. The waiters were a little skeptical, but when she showed her drinking licence, they paled at the name and immediately went and came back with their finest. "While it sounds a lot, it's actually really small portions. So that people can actually enjoy the variety."

"I see….." Yuuma nods. "But will it be okay for you, mas- Inuko?" Inuko frowns a bit.

"It's actually a pity, but I'm willing to compromise as this is a time for you to enjoy our date." Yuuma blushes, as she remembers. Inuko smiles a bit. "I bet the others are fuming right now though." Yuuma smiles warily as well. She remembered that Rias and the other girls made an absolute fuss about it. But Inuko argued with Rias that she had a date unsupervised, and the princess had no retort. As for the others…Seika had her orders, of course. "Well, in any case, let's enjoy this dinner, shall we?"

"Yes!" And waiters with the first course come.

* * *

In the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Mikaze Kouryugi was fretting. When he heard from his waiters that a Kusanagi showed up, he knew he was in big trouble. It didn't matter if it was the brat that was his former master, or the older ones, a Kusanagi coming to any establishment can either signal its prosperity or its demise. And this happened to be the Kusanagi with an iron-clad stomach. No matter how it seemed that it was over, especially on the first day of all days! The other chefs and assistants were all whispering, wondering why their head chef was in such turmoil. His souf chef, Akira, was looking at him with an unreadable expression. He cursed again. "Shit!"

* * *

Already at the 9th course.

"I hope this one's a little better."

"I agree, mast- Inuko." So far, Inuko and Yuuma had BOTH found quite a lot of faults with their courses. For Inuko, the hous de vours weren't seasoned equally in all parts. For Yuuma, the soup was too salty. The caviar that came next felt warm when it was icefish caviar and needed to be kept cold. The amuse, or palate cleanser, that came next felt too sour. "But the others seemed to be enjoying themselves." Yuuma notes as she looks to see the other guests enjoying themselves.

"That's because we're so used to imouto's cooking. We can find the slightest faults in any dish." Inuko replies. Nina's dishes were the best after all! "Since I make it a point to go to various restaurants, I can give good critique based on their dishes." So far, despite the faults, Inuko had finished all the food, and the other customers who know her then (she's actually quite famous as a glutton) now their food is good based on her devouring the contents.

"I see. That certainly makes sense." Waiters finally came with a 9th course, breaded veal with garlic mashed potato. While the smell of garlic was a little overpowering, Inuko actually frowned at this dish.

"Hold it, Yuuma."

"Hai?" the fallen angel stops from cutting the dish. The other customers also stopped. Using her fork to put the mash potatoes on another plate, Inuko takes a good whiff of the dish. Her frown deepens.

'This scent…..' One of the waiters approached.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Be quiet for a minute." The waiter immediately complies. She cuts herself a very, very small piece. Juice comes out of the opening, but she didn't ignors it. She takes a bite. A few chews and she swallows in shock, and tries to choke it out to no avail. "This is….." She grabs the nearby waiter. "Recall every dish of the 9th course. And then call the police and the visiting prosecutor Franziska von Karma. Now!"

"Sir, I-."

"Do you want me to cause an uproar now?" She whispers to the protesting waiter, her glare silenced him. "And get the head chef here now."

"S-sir, that impossible. The head chef has actually disappeared."

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." All turned to the commotion a young waitress did as she screamed and ran to Inuko's table. "The head chef is…the head chef is….!?" Inuko turns back to the waiter.

"Now you see why I tell you to call the police."

* * *

"Mikaze Kouryugi, age 46, head chef. Caus of death was blunt force trauma." The coroner explained. The body of the dead chef was found in the broom closet. A wound to the head was evident.

"I see. Good work, coroner." A woman with short, silver hair comments. She was wearing regal clothing, inclusing a bow and dress suit, but what was most eye catching was the whip she was holding. She glances at the smiling Inuko, frowning. "Why am I not surprised that it was YOU who called me, Inuko Kusanagi?"

"It's nice to see you too, Franny." The woman blushes at the name.

"Don't call me that?!"

CRACK

CATCH

She cracks that whip, but Inuko catches it. All the police officers were 'ooooooooooo' at the scene. Someone was actually brave enough to handle prosecutor Franziska von Karma, the genius young prosecutor who passed the bar exams at the age of 13.

"Now, now, Franziska. Temper…." Inuko lets go as Franziska huffs. Then stares at Yuuma.

"Who is she?"

"My date." Yuuma bows politely to the girl.

"Oh?" Franziska narrowed her eyes at that. "Is she someone I'll have to prosecute in the future? I can assure a guilty verdict."

"Is that what happened to the others?" Inuko raises one eyebrow in question. "Didn't my sister say something about not interfering?" Franziska gave a scary smile.

"If they commit a crime, that's not my concern."

"Of course." Inuko knew this argument was not favorable on her right now. Franziska von Karma will always get her way. Sometimes, that is…Most of the time actually…..

"Anyway , your call." Franziska notes. "It couldn't have been for this fellow. And you had me make sure that all the guests were kept here."

"I sent the 9th course to forensics for you."

"The 9th course?"

"Supposedly a breaded veal, but-" Before Inuko could say more, a scared shitless guy in the forensics gear came to the young prosecutor and showed his findings. Her frown turned to a scowl.

"Where do you keep the meat?"

* * *

They were taken to the large freezer next to the chef's stove, only to come to a grizzly sight. Yuuma clings to Inuko's sleeve while the albino just frowns.

"Hello, Mrs. Kouryugi." The frozen decapitated head gave no reply. Franzicka just frowns at her.

"How did you know?"

"It didn't smell like deer to me." But Franziska knew it was more than that. And she was going to get that truth.

"You ate some of her, didn't you?"

* * *

"I said I was sorry, Franny."

"Don't call me that!"

CRACK CATCH

Same old routine. Even Yuuma was starting to enjoy it.

"Look, you can have forensics do surgery for all I care."

"No need." Franziska states, looking away. "You spitted it out. I saw it. Forensics took it. End of story." She looks back to the other forensic officers. "Isn't that right, men?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." They sure didn't want to oppose this woman, nor the other person who had ungodly powers towards the higher up. Inuko smiles.

"Thanks, Franny."

"I have no idea what you're thanking me about. I merely am speaking my truth."

"Sure, sure."

"In any case, you girl."Franziska points her whip to Yuuma. "Watch closely as my witness. I will finally show the world that even Inuko Kusanagi can lose to the perfection of the von Karma."

"Just agree." Inuko whispers. "She's does this every time."

"I heard that!"

CRACK CATCH

Again the routine.

* * *

"Master, are you going to let her get away with this?" Yuuma was actually mad. "She insulted your name!"

"She does it because it's her nature to act perfect, Yuuma. Don't hold it against her." Inuko comments as they were walking around the kitchen. "And we're still on our date, so call me Inuko."

"Y-Yes, Inuko." Yuuma blushed. "But what now?"

"What now? This is the excited part of our date, Yuuma." Inuko smiles while the other girl blushes. "We're gonna solve this case." Yuuma couldn't help but sport same smile at seeing her master's smile.

* * *

They were in the freezer. The forensics still haven't got to taking the body away, since it was all chopped up and they had to sort through all the meats. When they saw Inuko and Yuuma, they merely saluted and continued their work.

"I helped a few cases." Explained Inuko when she saw Yuuma's questioned face. "Well then, let's start with this one first." She motions for one of them to give her the head. It was completely frozen and hard. She examined the cut. "What can you tell me about this, Yuuma?"

"That whoever did this must have either a grudge or is trying to hide the body by camoflauging it as meat. I think it was the husband who did it."

"Good observation. Now about the assumption, what makes you think so?"

"Based on what we heard, only the head chef has access to the meat freezer and gave explicit instructions to others not to enter it. Does that not seem suspicious?"

"It would be reasonable to assume he had some secret here, but the question is what?" Inuko traces a line on the cut. "This was a clean cut, no hesistation at all. Whoever did this was professional."

"And is not a head chef a professional at cutting "meat"?"

"You have a point, Yuuma. However, like any great mind, we must not close ourselves to one fact." Inuko puts out three fingers. "We must consider three things; motive, means, and opportunity." Then they heard a commotion.

"I'm innocent!"

"And now you will see how it is I test these things." Before leaving, she whispers something to one forensic about checking a certain body part.

* * *

"What's going on here, Franziska?" Inuko calls out as she and Yuuma see Franziska grabbing the waitress who had run to them the first time.

"Ah, good timing." The procesuter pulled on the waitress. "I have found the culprit."

"I'm telling you I'm innocent." Inuko takes a good look at the girl before looking to Franziska.

"She didn't kill him."

"Lies, Inuko Kusanagi!"

CRACK

She whips the floor. Inuko just smiles.

"Then, shall we do a logic battle?"

* * *

ROUND 1: Inuko Kusanagi vs Franziska von Karma: Why she didn't kill him

"For your information, the girl's name is Iname Mayuki. She's a waitress here. As the first person to see the head chef dead, it seems suspicious enough. Based on her history, she clearly has the motive to kill him."

HOLD IT!

"And what exactly is that motive, Franziska? As far as I can tell, she just a waitress. But then, you probably know her relationship to the head chef, do you?"

"Of course, do you expect anything else?" Franziska extends her arm. "Iname Mayuki is guilty because she had an affair with the head chef!"

"?!" Inuko showed a look of surprise, but immediately went calm. "I would like you to add that to you statement."

"Very well." Franziska complies. "I repeat once again: Iname Mayuki is guilty because she had an affair with the head chef!"

OBJECTION

"And what could she have used to kill him? She doesn't even have the upper body strength to land such a blow."

OBJECTION

"Contrary to your popular beliefs, Inuko Kusanagi, even a woman of her stature can land a powerful blow if given the means."

"And the weapon. Surely you have that covered."

"Of course, it can only be the meat." Franziska boast. "You were in the freezer, weren't you? Did you not see how hard and frozen those meats were? Since only the head chef can enter, it is also possible for him to bring one out during his meeting with his affair, and she killed him with it. After which, she had only to dispose of it by having the customers eat it!" Franziska gives a huge smirk as she curtied. "I rest my case."

OBJECTION

"I would like you to retract that statement, Franny." Inuko lets out a smirk. "You haven't won just yet."

"What?"

"I'd like everyone in the room to take a look at the oven." Inuko motions to the said appliance. "Notice how dry the inside is?"

"Get on with it, Inuko Kusanagi."

"I'm getting there Franny." Inuko turns to Yuuma. "Yuuma, remember when I cut the veal steak?"

"Yes." She watches EVERYTHING about her master of course. Like a certain other maid…..

"Remember how juicy that steak was?"

"Yes. It had a lot juices even though you cut it so small, but what does this…?!"

"?! You can't mean…." Franziska looked like she got it.

"That's right, Franziska." Inuko smirks again. "Would a hastily defrosted meat let out such juices? If even the oven was used to defrost the meat, you'd see meat juices and water in the oven, but as you can see, there is none. That's right, this is the inconsistency to your truth!"

WHAM

It hit Franziska as she curls back.

* * *

"Then are you saying that they was another weapon?" Franziska spread an arm, gesturing to the entire kitchen. "We had forensics check the entire kitchen, no blood of the victim was even found."

"Ah, but what if it was still something that can easily be disposed off?"

"Get to the point, Inuko Kusanagi."

"I'd like to recall the 9th course again." Inuko states. "Breaded "veal" steak with garlic mash potatoes."

"Is there something about that dish you're interested in?" Franziska was getting ticked off. Why was this dish so crucial other than the obvious one.

"Other than the fact I missed it, yes." Inuko give a 'duh.' Franziska almost had it in her the crack that whip at her. Inuko turned to the souf chef. "Akira-san, was it?"

"Yes?"

"Tell how me you would make this dish."

"Well first we coat the meat in flour. Then we add the breadcrumbs-"

"Stop right there."

"Breadcrumbs…?! Of course."

"You get it, don't you, Yuuma?"

"Yes!" Yuuma was really getting into this.

"What is it? Speak up already!"

"Tell her, Yuuma."

"Breadcrumbs used to coat meat are different from the usual breads." Yuuma explains. She remembered this from helping with Nina. "Whereas the typical bread around is soft due to more sugar added to cause the yeast to rise, bread used in coating meat has less sugar and are considerably hard. Yes…." Yuuma looked at Franziska with fire. "Bread as hard as stone, enough to kill a man."

"What?!" Franziska looked in disbelief.

"That's right. The bread used to make the breadcrumbs for the veal is the murder weapon. Now who was in charge of making the breading, I wonder?" All eyes of the staff fall on the souf chef. "We have a winner."

"…" Souf chef Akira just looks down. Then throws his hat down. "If only….if only she didn't go see him….."

"Admitting to your guilt? You made this too easy." Inuko shook her head. Yuuma sports a disappointed look as well. The waitress Iname ran to her, bowing.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Inuko look to see Franziska banging on the table.

"How could I lose again…..?"

"You know, Franziska. The game isn't over yet."

"?!" Both the prosecutor and the waitress looked at her. Inuko looked back to Iname.

"I merely said she didn't kill him. I didn't say she wasn't guilty." Inuko smiles. "You killed the chef's wife, didn't you, Iname Mayuki."

"What?"

"Hold it ! All you are saying is speculation, Inuko Kusanagi!" Franziska argues. "You have no proof." Inuko wags her finger.

"Ah, but I do. Just ask your forensics people, Franny."

"What is she talking about?!"

"Ah, ma'am, you see…."

"Spit it out?!"

"The decapitation done on Mrs. Kouryugi was post mortem, Ma'am!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Kusanagi!"

"Ah, but it means a lot, Franny." Inuko teases. Franziska had enough.

CRACK CATCH

Routine again.

"It means that all Chef Kouryugi did was hide the body here."

"What?"

"That's right. Kouryugi was an acoomplice to his wife's muder. And the murderer….." Inuko points the finger to Iname. "….was you!"

* * *

Round 2: Inuko Kusanagi vs Iname Mayuki: Why she killed her

"You saying I didn't kill head chef Kouryugi. But now you say I killed his wife." Iname was now mad. "Why would you say such things?"

"Because it's true. And you know that, which is why you are displaying irrational anger at me."

"Because of my affair? Is that it? That proves nothing!"

OBJECTION

"You're right, Mayuki-san. That's only part of it. That's your motive. Means and opportunity are also something you had too." Inuko shrugs her shoulders. "The affair has been going on for what? 2-3 years I imagine."

HOLD IT

"You're fishing, Kusanagi." Franziska intervenes.

"On the contrary, I'm making an educated guess."

"That's right." Iname relents. "We started it around 2 years ago, after Chef Kouryugi left his cooking school….."

"You were a gifted swimmer, weren't you?" Inuko stares at the waitress limbs. "Slight tan, slim limbs, toned body beneath that uniform. All signs of being a former athletic swimmer.

"Yes, you're right." Then she looks mad. "But doesn't mean I killed her?!"

OBJECTION

"That's were you're wrong. And forensics will prove that."

HOLD IT

"What are you getting at, Inuko Kusanagi?"

"They found the torso, Franziska." Inuko smirks. "They'll tell you how much water was frozen in the lungs.

"What?"

"Prosecutor von Karma, it's true. We just confirmed from what she said." The forensic guys come in. "Her torso had frozen water in her lungs."

"She could have drowned anywhere!"

"Ah, but…." Inuko looks to the forensics.

"They confirmed it had chlorine."

WHAM

It hit Iname like a ton of bricks.

"As I recall, you would have a pool by your house still, even though you don't use it."

"….." Iname was silent. Any retired swimmer would still have a pool. It was common knowledge.

"You lured Mrs. Kouryugi somehow into your house. That is your opportunity. Then drowned her in your pool. That is your means. Chef Kouryugi found out, and he helped in hiding the body. That's right, you were going to use the opening and feed Mrs. Kouryugi's remains to the 500 customers in this restaurant!"

WHAM WHAM WHAM

Iname finally broke down.

* * *

Inuko looked at her in pity.

"I bet if forensics went to your home, they find the pool water to be similar to the one in her lungs."

"….If only she agreed to the divorce." Iname softly says. "If only she didn't come into my house to confront me about it. We WERE HAPPY?!" She yells and then points an accusing finger to Inuko. "Chef Kouryugi came to me because you were an affair with his wife!"

"?!" All eyes were on Inuko who just looks confused.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I make it a point never to get romantically involved with married women."

"Liar! Chef saw you. He talked about it. While he was studying under his teacher, his wife was talking happily with you."

"…" Inuko sighs and shook her head. "What a misunderstanding."

"What?" Now Iname looked confused. So did the rest.

"True, I did talk to that woman." Inuko confirms. "But all she wanted was advice on how to cook a good meal for her husband." Inuko shakes her head again. "She had a tendency to get overexcited over such simple ideas. Now I see why he left, and stole some of my sister's recipes with him."

"It can't be…" Iname now lost all will.

"You and the Head Chef are clearly misunderstood." Inuko looks sad. "All she wanted to make her husband happy, in turn that got her killed. What an easily dumb and jealous husband."

* * *

"Kusanagi-sama." Inuko looks to see Akira in cuffs about to be taken away.

"…..You knew he hid his dead wife here."

"Yes." Akira confessed. "As a chef, our duty is to make people happy with our cooking. When I saw what was the 9th course, I had to stop it no matter what."

"Even if it meant your career lost."

"I regret nothing." And away he went.

* * *

"Well, Yuuma, how was it?"

"Huh?" After the case, Inuko and Yuuma took a police car home, escorted courtesy of Ms. Von Karma. Of course, Inuko had to owe a favor for calling her all of a sudden and making her lose again (although it was a tie technically).

"I promise a date unlike any other. I was actually hoping to make it more romantic…." Inuko lets out a sheepish smile. "But you gotta admit, it was to get involved in such drama." Yuuma couldn't help but join in the smile.

"Mas- Inuko." Yuuma takes her arm. "I had a great time." Inuko was surprised for a bit. She didn't think any girls would enjoy such a time with the fuss. She heard no lies in those words and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad."

* * *

They were taken home. But Inuko stopped Yuuma from entering.

"We forgot something."

"Huh?"

"At the end of a date, I should give you a goodnight kiss, right?" Yuuma blushed while Inuko thinking out loud. "Of course, if you don't want it-" Her words were cut short when she felt lips of her own. Arms wrapped around her neck and she embraced back, bring the bodies close. They parted after a while, a line of saliva between their mouths for a moment. "That's what I call a goodnight kiss."

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Inuko." Yuuma gives such anice smile.

"I had fun too." And Inuko opens the door to be met with several raging auras. "Oh come on, girls! Is there ever going to be a time when I can date WITHOUT getting killed in the end?!" Apparantly the wrong words to say. "Well, Yuuma, shall we a run for it." Yuuma nods, returning back to her usual.

"Yes, master." And run around the house they did. Even after Neptune and the other goddesses came home.

"We're back!" They were greeted with such a sight.

* * *

Author's Note: Here it is. The last of side stories for now. And I will onto Book 6 immediately. But now that school has started, the pace will be a little slow. So I ask for patience. Thank you.

Author's Note 2: Franziska von Karma belongs to Capcom and the Ace Attorney series. Plots and ideas to this story is tributed to the Kui-tan manga, which I have suddenly gotten addicted too. But the story is 100% mine.


End file.
